Divergente 4 - Resurgence
by Naraauteur21
Summary: Suite de Allegiant de V. Roth Tobias a dispersé les cendres de Tris, décédée 2 ans 1/2 plus tôt. La reconstruction est difficile, mais un projet scientifique mené par Caleb va remettre en cause tout ce qu'il pensait être acquis. Pourquoi Tris est-elle morte ? Projeté dans un mélange de passé et d'avenir, il va contribuer à la renaissance de la ville ... Image et texte protégés
1. Chapter 1

Chicago a bien changé.

Tobias parcourt les rues, les mains négligemment enfoncées au fond des poches de son long manteau noir. Au début, après son emménagement dans la cité pacifiée, il y a deux ans, il évitait soigneusement les rues qui pouvaient réveiller trop de souvenirs douloureux.

Mais l'ombre de Tris est partout dans cette ville, c'est son œuvre, la transformation n'aurait jamais eu lieu sans son courage. Le centre historique d'étude de la divergence porte son nom. Il a été installé à Chicago, près des laboratoires des Erudits, en sa mémoire. Les façades grises et blanches ont repris un peu de vie, les couleurs sont plus répandues aux fenêtres. Beaucoup d'habitants laissent libre cours à leur fantaisie refoulée.

Deux ans plus tard, Tobias n'a rien oublié, pas un détail, et rien qui ne lui serre le cœur à chaque évocation. Et la dispersion des cendres de Tris, il y a quelques jours, lui a rappelé qu'il est des souvenirs qui ne s'éteignent jamais. Au moins, il espère qu'elle serait fière qu'il ait affronté la tyrolienne en son honneur. Maintenant, il se dit que les cendres de la jeune fille sont partout, où qu'il aille. Il n'est pas tout-à-fait sûr que ce soit une bonne idée pour oublier.

La guerre civile entre les factions a fait beaucoup d'orphelins et de familles déchirées. L'ancien repère des Sans-faction, tout proche de la voie ferrée qui mène aux fermes des Fraternels, a été entièrement rénové et transformé en centre ouvert d'accueil et de vie pour tous les enfants et les familles qui ont perdu des proches, enfants, frères et sœurs. Des travaux colossaux qui ont redonné vie à la façade délabrée et rendu l'endroit accueillant et clair. Certains s'y sont définitivement installés.

— Tobias.

Le jeune homme se retourne vivement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'a pas entendu qu'on s'approchait de lui. En voyant Caleb s'immobiliser près de lui, Tobias ferme les yeux brièvement. Il a toujours autant de mal à côtoyer le frère de Tris. Il a fait des efforts démesurés pour lui pardonner le sacrifice de sa bien-aimée pour lui sauver la vie. Il y est parvenu, parce que Tris l'aurait voulu. Mais ça n'a jamais rendu plus facile la cohabitation, Caleb est une réminiscence de Tris, c'est trop difficile.

— Bonjour Caleb, marmonne Tobias sans entrain.

— Je te cherche depuis un moment. Ton bureau m'a indiqué que je pourrais peut-être te trouver là, explique le frère de Beatrice.

— J'avais besoin de marcher, de réfléchir. J'ai promis de passer à l'orphelinat. Certaines connaissances voulaient me montrer ce qu'ils ont accompli depuis… depuis deux ans.

— Oui, je sais. Tu y es allé ?

— Non, pas encore, j'y allais. Pourquoi me cherches-tu ? essaie d'abréger l'ex-Audacieux.

— Nous avons quelque chose à te montrer. Le résultat de nos recherches, articule Caleb avec prudence.

— Je ne sais pas si je veux voir ça, répond Tobias d'un ton sec.

— C'est important Tobias. Je me doute que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu dois venir. Nous avons besoin de toi.

Hésitant, Tobias marque une pause. Il n'a pas réussi à mettre les pieds au centre d'étude, c'est au-dessus de ses forces.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous être utile, je ne suis pas un scientifique.

— Ce n'est pas de science dont nous avons besoin. Tobias, je…. Essaie de me faire confiance cette fois, argumente posément Caleb.

— Ok, ok. C'est bon, je viendrai. Je te rejoindrai là-bas quand je serai passé à l'orphelinat.

Le jeune Audacieux jette un coup d'œil renfrogné à Caleb, et tourne les talons. Il n'a jamais pu – ou voulu – atténuer les effets de la relation fusionnelle, bien que parfois conflictuelle, qu'il avait vécue avec la sœur de Caleb. Guérir ne l'intéresse pas. A peine quelques mois, mais intenses comme une vie entière. Quand elle est morte, il ne voulait plus que la rejoindre. Ou tout oublier. Mais Tris n'aurait pas voulu qu'il y ait un seul mort de plus dans cette guerre insensée. Pour elle, il a continué, un jour après l'autre. Et Christina, devenue une précieuse amie depuis, unis qu'ils étaient dans la douleur et le même manque, chacun à leur niveau, l'avait empêché de s'adonner au sérum d'oubli. Il n'imaginait pas, à ce moment-là, supporter la souffrance du manque et des souvenirs. Et en fait, il ne les supporte pas, il s'en sert pour éviter d'avoir à se pardonner d'être là, et pas elle.

Aujourd'hui, il ne sait toujours pas s'il pourra un jour retrouver une certaine sérénité. Après un soupir, il pousse la porte de l'orphelinat. Si la façade n'a pas encore reçu de coup de peinture salvateur, tout juste un nettoyage et des réparations de sécurité, ainsi que la réfection des fenêtres, la pièce à l'entrée est très spacieuse, claire, bien tenue, et égayée de nombreuses plantes vertes. Réparties sur les bords de la pièce, des petits groupes de tables accueillent des enfants, des vieillards, et des animateurs proposent des activités en tous genres. Quelques enfants crient en se poursuivant au fond de la pièce, passant d'un couloir à l'autre, disposés en étoile autour de la pièce d'entrée.

Tobias se dirige vers les bureaux sur la gauche en faisant crisser ses baskets sur le carrelage blanc et propre, et frappe. La voix de Donna, la directrice lui propose d'entrer. Le bureau est petit et encombré, mais des dessins d'enfants multicolores tapissent tout un pan de mur, donnant une impression joyeuse à la pièce. A côté de la fenêtre, sur un petit pan de mur, trône un tableau représentant le visage souriant de Tris. Il n'a jamais eu de photographie de la jeune femme : les Altruistes n'avaient pas le droit d'en faire d'eux-mêmes, ceci étant considéré comme de la vanité, et même après son changement de faction lors de la Cérémonie du Choix, la guerre n'avait ensuite pas laissé le loisir de ce genre de fantaisie.

Le dessin, semble-t-il une gravure au crayon gras, en noir et blanc, tout en contrastes, lui sourit. Où que l'on se place, le regard semble suivre celui qui le contemple. Tobias peine à détacher son regard de l'image.

— C'est ressemblant n'est-ce-pas ? glisse gentiment Donna.

— Très, oui, répond-il d'une voix plus étranglée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— C'est la mère d'une petite Divergente que Beatrice a sauvée chez les Sincères qui l'a fait.

Tobias détache ses yeux du tableau pour regarder la directrice en souriant un peu tristement. C'est une dame d'âge mûr, aux cheveux courts et blancs, son visage est doux et bon. Elle sourit en regardant aussi la gravure, creusant les petites rides au coin de ses yeux clairs.

— Tris aurait aimé cet endroit. C'est bien de l'avoir ouvert, commente Tobias.

— Nous y tenions, et il y avait tant de besoins. Je n'étais pas sûre que vous viendriez, Tobias.

— La mémoire de Tris est vivante, je suis heureux que personne ne l'oublie.

La directrice sourit, se lève du bureau et se dirige vers la porte.

— Venez, je vous fais visiter.

Tobias emboite le pas à la vieille dame. Ils parcourent les couloirs, les pièces, rénovées et peintes en blanc, décorées de fresques enfantines ou de tableaux aux couleurs vives. Elles abritent des ateliers, une nurserie, des dortoirs, des salons, des chambres, des sanitaires. Une aile est composée de studios pour accueillir les personnes âgées esseulées, alors qu'une infirmerie assure le suivi quotidien des malades et prodigue les premiers soins de bobologie. Il s'attend presque à voir surgir Tris à chaque coude, à chaque recoin et mettre fin à son cauchemar en lui sautant au cou en riant. Il ne reconnaît aucun de ces lieux tant les travaux ont métamorphosé le bâtiment, créé de nouvelles parois, de nouveaux escaliers et organisé les espaces.

Il est tiré de son rêve par des cris de gamins. Tobias s'amuse de voir les enfants jouer. Il ne se souvient même plus s'il a lui-même joué, un jour, étant enfant.

L'équipement est encore sommaire mais des bricoleurs ont fabriqué des jouets ou réparé ceux qui avaient souffert. Partout, des couleurs, de la joie.

— C'est un bel établissement. Tris serait fière, félicite gentiment Tobias. Elle aimait les couleurs, la joie, l'animation. Cet endroit est très humain, comme elle.

En fait, il n'en sait rien. Tris aimait-elle les couleurs, la joie, l'animation ? Elle était toujours habillée en Audacieux, après l'avoir été en gris Altruiste pendant seize ans. Mais son cœur, son esprit étaient multicolores, ça doit suffire. Quant à la joie, ils avaient eu si peu de temps pour en ressentir… Et l'animation, si on pouvait dire qu'une bataille, un assaut, un combat, c'est de l'animation, alors ils n'avaient eu que ça. Et Tris était suffisamment survoltée pour les rechercher en permanence, même trop.

— Son frère nous a beaucoup aidés. En nous parlant d'elle, et de vous, commente doucement Donna.

— De moi ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Il a beaucoup insisté sur ce que vous représentiez pour Beatrice, ce que vous lui avez apporté. Il a expliqué comment vous aviez guidé Tris.

— Tris n'écoutait rien ni personne, répond Tobias avec un petit sourire, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête !

— Je pense que vous vous trompez, vous sous-estimez l'exemple que vous étiez pour elle. Sa force venait de vous.

La gorge serrée, Tobias garde le silence. Tris avait affronté des deuils insoutenables, ses parents, son meilleur ami Will, Marlène, Lynn, des tas d'autres morts dont elle se sentait responsable. Et elle se relevait toujours, elle avançait, elle avait assez de foi, d'amour pour retrouver une raison de se battre, d'espérer. Lui, il est à genoux depuis deux ans et demi, et il n'avance que comme ça.

— Si c'était vrai, j'en serais fier, finit-il par dire.

— N'en doutez pas. On a bien plus de force quand on aime que seul. Avant de vous libérer, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose, suivez-moi.

Tobias jette un œil perplexe à la directrice, et la suit en silence. Tout au bout d'un long couloir ponctué de portes dans l'aile d'habitation, la directrice tape sur un boîtier fixé au mur un code qui ouvre une porte dans un petit clic.

— Entrez, offre Donna avec un sourire.

Elle se décale d'un pas et Tobias pénètre dans la pièce. C'est un logement très simple, peint en blanc, dans un style industriel, comportant, sur le mur gauche de l'unique pièce principale, trois portes coulissantes grises menant à d'autres pièces, dont deux sont ouvertes. Il est illuminé de fenêtres plus larges que hautes aux structures métalliques à croisillons. Le soleil projette l'ombre des croisillons comme une marelle sur le sol carrelé.

Surtout, dans chacune des deux pièces principales, salon, chambre, Tobias reconnaît son propre mobilier, tout dépareillé, celui qu'il avait dans son appartement chez les Audacieux. Le grand lit carré composé d'une simple planche épaisse posée sur des caisses cubiques. Ses armoires métalliques, sa commode, un fauteuil.

— Caleb a demandé à ce que ce logement vous soit réservé, et que tout ce qui pouvait vous appartenir et avait pu être retrouvé soit apporté ici, explique la directrice. Dans la pièce à côté, continue-t-elle en désignant la porte fermée du regard, ce sont les affaires de Beatrice qui ont été apportées. Si vous le souhaitez, vous êtes ici chez vous.

Tobias, stupéfait, regarde d'un mouvement circulaire de la tête, les meubles, les objets qui trônent dans les pièces. Il avait abandonné tout cela en fuyant la cité avec Tris. Seule la porte menant à la pièce contenant les affaires de sa compagne est fermée.

— Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Une torture de plus ? murmure Tobias sur un ton sec.

La directrice n'ose pas répondre. Après un silence, Tobias reprend :

— Je vous remercie, j'apprécie, je ne veux pas être ingrat, mais tout ça, c'est des souvenirs… douloureux.

— Ne jugez pas trop mal Caleb, Tobias, il est rongé de culpabilité. Il n'a cessé depuis deux ans de tout faire pour se racheter et honorer la mémoire de Beatrice. Je vous laisse si vous voulez, rejoignez-moi dans le hall. La porte se verrouillera seule quand vous la fermerez.

Bouleversé, Tobias ne répond pas et la directrice s'éloigner en silence. Le jeune homme reste planté dans l'embrasure de la chambre, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Puis, sans rien toucher, il fait le tour des pièces, détaillant les vestiges de son passé d'Audacieux. Quand son regard se pose sur la porte fermée, il serre les poings, se retourne et fuit plus qu'il ne quitte l'appartement. Il ferme la porte et s'éloigne dans le couloir blanc. Ses yeux le brûlent. Il n'aurait pas pensé que ce soit encore si difficile, si frais dans son esprit. Dans le hall, le jeune homme a à peu près retrouvé son calme, il salue la directrice, ébouriffe en souriant les cheveux d'un petit garçon qui le bouscule en courant dans tous les sens et quitte l'orphelinat. La visite a réveillé des souvenirs, des émotions qu'il pensait bien plus enfouies que cela.

Avec de profondes inspirations, Tobias essaie de retrouver une certaine sérénité. L'air frais lui fait du bien. Il relève le col de son manteau, et marche au hasard, s'approchant sans s'en rendre compte des voies de chemin de fer. Au loin, le bruit sourd et répétitif des rames se fait entendre, le train arrive. Avec un sourire, il s'approche des rails, osera-t-il monter à bord comme il le faisait avec les Audacieux ? Le train approche, il court, gêné par son lourd manteau, la première rame le rattrape. En forçant sa course, Tobias saute sur un marchepied et ouvre la porte. D'une enjambée, il est dans le wagon.

A l'intérieur, un peu essoufflé, il aperçoit deux passagers, suspendus à une poignée pendant du plafond, qui le dévisagent, sidérés. Des stations ont été ajoutées sur le trajet du train, les gens montent à l'arrêt désormais… Il sourit doucement en secouant un peu la tête, et en pensant que Tris se serait amusée de la stupéfaction des voyageurs, ils auraient ri ensemble. Il referme la porte, ces gens ne sont pas des Audacieux intrépides… Il attendra l'arrêt le plus proche du centre d'étude de la divergence pour descendre à l'arrêt, comme tout le monde, il s'est assez fait remarquer comme ça !

Le centre a été installé dans le siège des Erudits, sur Michigan Avenue. Une bâtisse moderne de deux étages a été construite en extension. Les vitres de l'aile supplémentaire sont brillantes et opaques, les édifices voisins se reflètent sur leur surface miroir.

Les portes vitrées du centre s'ouvrent devant Tobias, il entre en sentant, malgré ses efforts, sa jugulaire taper dans son cou. L'ancien siège des Erudits a été réaménagé, le souvenir de l'immense affiche de propagande à l'effigie de Jeanine lui donne la nausée. Devant ce bâtiment, les Sans-faction déchaînés ont réduit en poussière dans une vague de rage, les coupes qui servaient à la Cérémonie du Choix. Le symbole de sa victoire sur le destin était parti en fumée ce jour-là, jamais il ne l'oubliera.

Les sourcils froncés, tendu, Tobias s'adresse à l'accueil.

— Bonjour. Caleb Prior m'attend. Pouvez-vous le prévenir ?

— Oui, je le préviens. Puis appuyant sur un bouton de sa console, il annonce : Caleb, votre invité est arrivé.

Caleb rejoint Tobias dans le hall puis l'entraîne en silence dans un long couloir menant à l'extension. La blancheur médicale des murs met le jeune homme mal à l'aise, tout lui rappelle la froideur des Erudits obnubilés par la pureté et la mono-compétence factionnelle. Vêtu d'une blouse blanche laissant dépasser un pantalon bleu, Caleb a tout de l'Erudit nostalgique. Tobias pense qu'il n'a pas appris grand-chose de cette guerre…

— Caleb, qu'est-ce-que je fais ici ? demande Tobias.

— Une minute de patience, je vais tout t'expliquer. Nous arrivons. Tiens, entre, répond Caleb d'un ton grave, en ouvrant la porte de ce qui semble être un laboratoire, en présentant sa pupille devant le laser de contrôle.

Précautionneusement, Tobias le suit. Sur les paillasses immaculées dans le laboratoire, du matériel de pointe attend de servir. Deux chercheurs à lunettes s'affairent sur des écrans tactiles. Au centre de la pièce, une table est entourée de quelques chaises. Caleb s'installe devant un écran intégré à la table et prie ses collègues de les laisser seuls quelques minutes. Le jeune Audacieux, les bras croisés, suit des yeux les scientifiques quittant la pièce, puis reste debout, le regard neutre, attendant que Caleb lui explique cette étrange invitation. Sa tête légèrement penchée et son regard sombre informent Caleb sans équivoque qu'il attendra là avec circonspection ce qu'il peut bien avoir à lui dire.

— Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? propose Caleb.

Mais devant le mutisme et les sourcils froncés du beau jeune homme, il n'insiste pas et poursuit.

— Depuis deux ans, une équipe travaille sur un important projet de biologie moléculaire. Nous nous sommes appuyés sur des travaux entamés au XXe et XXIe siècle et les avons poursuivis avec des techniques récentes.

— En quoi cela me concerne ? Va au but, Caleb.

— A l'origine, l'objectif, continue Caleb sans relever l'impatience de Tobias, était la sauvegarde d'espèces menacées ou éteintes, végétales comme animales. Il y a été fait appel de nombreuses fois après la Guerre, pour rétablir les espèces dévastées, et assurer l'auto-subsistance de notre ville. C'est un espoir immense pour l'environnement et la biodiversité. Des progrès énormes ont été réalisés.

Caleb marque une pause, ne sachant semble-t-il pas comment formuler la suite de son exposé.

— Puis on m'a demandé de collaborer à un projet plus… important. On a reçu des échantillons, et on m'a donné des moyens pour faire un travail d'une importance capitale. Nous travaillons sans relâche depuis deux ans, jour et nuit, en nous relayant. Et ce dans le plus grand secret. Tobias, nous avons réussi. Nous avons cloné un être humain.

— Quoi ? s'étrangle Tobias en tapant rageusement du plat de main sur la table devant lui. Après qu'on ait été exploités comme des cobayes, manipulés comme des animaux de laboratoire, drogués par des sérums, trompés par toute une civilisation, vous avez remis ça en jouant les apprentis sorciers ? Vous êtes cinglés !

En appui sur ses bras, penché sur la table, son visage anguleux, crispé par la révolte, fixe Caleb. Il a l'impression qu'on lui a jeté un seau de glace dans le dos.

— Tobias, nous avons en quelque sorte essayé de continuer l'œuvre de mes parents, ils sont morts pour sauver les Divergents, pour aider l'humanité à se réparer de ses propres fautes. Les Divergents représentaient un espoir, il ne faut pas que tous ces morts l'aient été pour rien.

— Ce sera sans moi, jette Tobias en se retournant pour sortir, il y a eu assez de morts, de souffrance, je ne remettrai pas ça.

— Tobias ! Attends, c'est Beatrice.

La main sur la porte du laboratoire, Tobias se fige comme une statue. Il se retourne à moitié, lève les yeux au ciel puis revient fixer Caleb dans les yeux, en espérant ne pas avoir compris l'allusion.

Il n'a pas pu dire ça, ce n'est pas possible.

— Répète ça… Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ? articule-t-il, livide.

— C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire, le patrimoine génétique de Beatrice était unique, toute l'expérience des factions avait été créée dans cet objectif qu'elle avait presque atteint. On ne voulait pas perdre ça, qu'elle ne soit pas morte pour rien !

Brusquement, Tobias se jette sur Caleb et le soulève comme un pantin par le col de sa blouse blanche. Il le recule violemment et le plaque au mur.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait Caleb ? crie Tobias.

— Lâche-moi Tobias ! Laisse-moi finir !

La rage à fleur de peau, les yeux bleu foncé, assombris de colère de Tobias scrutent ceux de Caleb, la respiration courte. Caleb, les mains sur le torse de Tobias, essaie sans succès de le repousser, à moitié étranglé.

— Je t'en prie, Tobias, laisse-moi te montrer, nous avons besoin de toi maintenant ! S'il te plaît ! Lâche-moi ! articule Caleb, en essayant de desserrer le joug de Tobias.

Tobias lâche soudain Caleb, qui s'affaisse en toussant, les mains sur les genoux. En se redressant, il croise le regard de Tobias : incrédule, hagard, il fixe Caleb sans indulgence, à quelques centimètres de lui, les poings le long du corps, serrés jusqu'à blanchir ses jointures. La frontière entre les valeurs qu'il s'est toujours efforcé de défendre, celles de toutes les factions, et le meurtre de sang-froid ne lui a jamais parue aussi mince. Caleb lui glisse :

— T'es calmé ? Tu veux venir voir ou pas ?

— Si ça ne me plaît pas, je te tue Caleb.

Décomposé, le frère de Beatrice glisse sur le côté pour sortir de l'emprise de Tobias qui le suit des yeux en le fusillant, et se dirige vers une porte en face de l'entrée du laboratoire, au fond de la pièce. Le verrouillage biométrique réagit, passe au vert et la porte coulisse. Les murs blancs lui semblent devenus noirs comme l'intérieur du cagibi dans lequel son père l'enfermait sans cesse à la moindre occasion quand il était petit. Tobias hésite, perdu, ravagé par la remontée tourbillonnante des souvenirs provoquée par la révélation de Caleb, il en a la nausée.

Ce dernier attend patiemment dans le couloir, tête baissée, que l'ancien petit ami de sa sœur se décide. Tobias bouge en sa direction, hésitant et sur la défensive.

Le couloir est sombre, peu profond, uniquement balisé par des tubes fluorescents bleus aux arêtes des plafonds, à l'image de ceux qui éclairaient faiblement les couloirs aveugles du siège des Audacieux. Au bout du petit couloir bleuté, une paroi vitrée sécurisée protège l'entrée d'une autre pièce, vaste, sans éclairage. Caleb déclenche l'ouverture de la paroi de verre dépoli à l'aide d'un code et se retourne vers Tobias :

— Viens.

Le jeune homme approche à pas lents, hésitants, les yeux presque exorbités, le visage défait. Dans un grand bac ovoïde transparent aux parois de verre épais rempli de liquide translucide, il distingue à quelques centimètres devant lui, dans la quasi-obscurité, une forme humaine flottant entre deux eaux. Au moins dix électrodes fixées à différents points de son corps relient la créature à un ensemble informatique comme le jeune homme n'en a jamais vu. Des tubes et des cathéters entrent et sortent de son corps à plusieurs endroits. Seules quelques faibles lampes projettent sur l'aquarium une lueur rougeâtre diffuse.

Devant le bac, Tobias retient un cri rauque et tombe à genoux.

Dans le trouble de son bain biologique, une jeune femme ressemblant étrangement à Tris, semble dormir paisiblement, à peine animée de quelques mouvements involontaires. Il distingue vaguement ses traits, ses sourcils bien dessinés, son nez pointu, des lèvres charnues, des pommettes hautes. Les cheveux longs et sombres flottent doucement autour du visage, remuant à peine au gré de courants invisibles du liquide. Le corps est mince, presque maigre, et flotte en suspension entre le fond et la surface. Il pose les mains sur la vitre, appuie son front et ferme les yeux. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues, il n'arrive pas à les retenir.

— Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça, Caleb ? articule Tobias d'une voix presque inaudible, les yeux et la voix embués.

— Le Bureau avait gardé l'ADN et des cellules de Beatrice et de notre mère, en secret, explique Caleb. Il était le plus abouti qu'ils n'aient jamais pu obtenir. Cette jeune femme est une copie conforme de Beatrice, comme des jumeaux monozygotes pourraient l'être, mais obtenue par clonage reproductif. Nous avons procédé par transfert de noyau de ses cellules adultes. L'embryon s'est développé en accéléré pendant des mois, comme un fœtus puis un nouveau-né, dans un bain de culture presque identique au liquide amniotique humain. Le cordon ombilical était relié à une pompe injectant, comme l'aurait fait un placenta, tous les nutriments. Le sang a été nettoyé et tous les besoins du fœtus assurés comme lors d'une gestation humaine. Le procédé a permis de récupérer absolument toutes les caractéristiques biologiques que portait Beatrice au moment du prélèvement de l'ADN. C'était peu de temps avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer. C'est sa jumelle.

Tobias rouvre les yeux et regarde la femme qui n'a jamais quitté son esprit dormir dans cette boîte de laboratoire. Il lève la tête vers Caleb, debout près du bac, il ne pense même pas à essuyer ses yeux. Jamais il n'aurait voulu ça, et il n'est pas sûr du tout que Tris l'aurait voulu non plus. Mais cette chose est là, devant lui, c'est un fait, elle existe.

— Est-ce que c'est… humain ? Vivant ? Est-ce que c'est… Tris ? prononce Tobias avec difficulté.

— C'est biologiquement un être humain comme n'importe quel autre, avec les mêmes fonctions, les mêmes faiblesses aussi. Oui, elle vit, pour l'instant comme un fœtus, son cerveau fonctionne et son cœur bat. Ses fonctions vitales sont celles d'un jeune adulte de son âge. Son sang est nettoyé et oxygéné comme le ferait un placenta dans l'utérus d'une femme. Son squelette a besoin de se renforcer, ainsi que ses muscles, comme un astronaute qui aurait vécu longtemps dans l'espace, mais pas pire. Ses muscles sont stimulés par électrodes pour préparer sa sortie.

Le visage grave, Caleb marque une pause.

— Mais ce n'est pas réellement Beatrice, poursuit-il, son cerveau n'a pas, ou peu, de mémoire, ni le vécu qu'a eu ma sœur. C'est une personne à part entière.

— Vous avez créé un légume humain pour vous amuser ? Ou pour la livrer au Bureau comme un rat ? crache soudain Tobias en se redressant.

— Ne crie pas Tobias, elle entend tout, comme un fœtus le ferait ! Non, pas du tout. Elle a tous les gènes de Beatrice, son cerveau fonctionne de la même façon et est capable d'apprendre avec les mêmes capacités, voire plus encore. Nous lui transférons toutes les connaissances que pouvait avoir acquises Beatrice. Nous avons tout commencé à zéro, par le langage, et tout ce qui peut s'apprendre par la mémorisation. Tout cela a été codifié informatiquement et lui est transmis à un rythme soutenu, mais respectant la biologie, la fatigue, le repos, comme tout être humain.

— Comment savez-vous qu'elle apprend tout ça ? objecte Tobias sèchement à voix basse, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du corps flottant.

— Je ne suis pas biologiste, mais je peux te dire que son cerveau réagit normalement, les zones stimulées par l'apprentissage sont les bonnes, et quand des notions déjà transmises lui sont envoyées à nouveau, son cerveau les reconnaît, elles sont acquises, répond doucement Caleb. Matthew nous aide, avec ses recherches sur la psychologie et la mémoire.

Tobias, bouleversé, recule d'un pas et passe nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il voit et ce qu'il entend.

— Pourquoi ? s'inquiète-t-il. Pourquoi encore cette expérience, pourquoi elle ? C'est quoi la suite ?

— Si tu pouvais ressusciter Louis Pasteur ou Martin Luther King, est-ce-que tu le ferais ? argumente Caleb. Ces hommes ont inventé des médicaments qui ont sauvé des millions de vies, ou généré des courants de pensée révolutionnaires, qui ont influencé le monde entier. Ma sœur était l'espoir génétique de l'humanité. Enormément de Divergents ont été assassinés par Jeanine et…

— Et avec ta complicité ! crie Tobias en l'interrompant.

— Je sais, je donne tout ce que je peux, je consacre ma vie pour essayer de racheter mes fautes…

— Vous voulez l'utiliser comme animal de laboratoire ? enrage Tobias.

— Non, pas du tout. Juste prolonger cet espoir, donner une chance à l'humanité, à travers elle, de s'améliorer. Je sais qu'elle aurait tout fait pour essayer. David avait fait des prélèvements sur les Divergents, les êtres génétiquement « purs », pour comprendre leur évolution. Beatrice s'était prêtée à ça, pour l'humanité.

Tobias respire à peine, par à-coups saccadés, suffoqué par ces révélations. Tris, _sa_ Tris, ou presque, dort devant lui comme un bébé. Ses yeux bleu sombre papillonnent sur la silhouette diffuse, tant chérie.

— Pourquoi elle est encore là-dedans, pourquoi elle dort ? Pourquoi elle respire pas seule ? jette Tobias.

— Elle a été volontairement tenue dans le sommeil depuis deux ans, pour que son corps puisse absorber la croissance accélérée sans douleur. Depuis qu'on a supprimé les anesthésiants, on ne sait pas exactement. Pendant toute la croissance, elle réagissait comme un fœtus in utero. Depuis plusieurs mois, son évolution ralentit. Elle est presque à un niveau normal pour son âge maintenant, c'est-à-dire le même que celui de Beatrice au moment du prélèvement. La transition vers l'éveil semble se profiler, nous le voyons à l'activité de son cerveau, mais nous ne pouvons pas l'anticiper précisément. Elle est veillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Tobias lève la tête vers les caméras de surveillance, et les moniteurs enregistrant la moindre de ses fonctions.

— Si ce clone est identique à Tris, avec son intellect et son âme, vous croyez qu'il apprécie d'être scruté de cette façon indécente ? lâche-t-il d'un ton accusateur. Et Tris n'aimait pas l'eau, une de ses peurs les plus ancrées était liée à la noyade ou à l'étouffement dans un bocal plein d'eau ! Si ce clone pense comme elle, elle doit mourir de peur !

Caleb ne peut retenir un faible sourire.

— Sortons, Tobias, si tu veux bien. Nous essayons de limiter les intrusions qui peuvent induire des confusions ou des altérations de ses fonctions vitales.

Tobias regarde intensément la femme naïade, et suit Caleb qui se dirige déjà vers la sortie, en la suivant du regard aussi longtemps qu'il le peut. Caleb ajoute :

— Tu la protèges déjà… Tu as raison, nous allons faire en sorte de respecter son intimité, et voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour ne pas la laisser dans un environnement aqueux. C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de toi maintenant. Les biologistes sont au bout du processus. Tout ce que je pouvais faire à mon niveau de frère, je l'ai fait. J'ai été séparé de Beatrice après la Cérémonie du Choix, nous souhaitons lui transmettre tout ce que Beatrice et toi partagiez chez les Audacieux, c'est son capital familial aussi. Tout ce que ma sœur a appris à tes côtés en somme. Ton histoire et tes compétences en informatique nous seraient précieuses.

Les deux hommes retournent dans la première salle. Tobias s'affale sur une chaise, les coudes sur la table et la tête dans les mains. Le frère de Beatrice s'assied également et précise :

— Tobias, tu dois te faire à l'idée que ce clone ne te reconnaîtra pas, ni moi, ni personne, elle n'aura pas la mémoire visuelle des dix-sept années que Beatrice a vécues. Enfin, sans doute pas.

— Sans doute pas ? Que veux-tu dire ?

— Nous ne savons pas comment un être humain peut survivre sans rien avoir dans sa mémoire, à part son processus de création, et ce qu'elle entend depuis que son système auditif fonctionne. Nous pensons que c'est ce qui manquait, depuis des décennies, aux clones animaux qui sont maintenant répandus, pour réussir parfaitement le clonage. Une histoire, une généalogie. Nous aimerions essayer de nous connecter à elle, comme vous l'avez fait, toi et Beatrice, chez les Audacieux, au cours de simulations. Matthew pense qu'il faut lui fournir des souvenirs pour aider à développer une conscience, et stimuler son envie de vivre.

— Un transfert de mémoire ? Encore un sérum chimique ? s'agace l'ancien instructeur.

— Ainsi qu'une connexion informatique, comme les simulations des Audacieux. Je sais que ce n'est pas idéal, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé d'autre solution, nous pensons qu'il serait dangereux qu'elle… naisse, sans contenu dans sa mémoire, sans base sur laquelle elle puisse s'appuyer pour se forger une identité. Il est possible que cette absence de mémoire ait mené les essais dans ce domaine, dans le passé, à une somatisation des sujets. Ils se rendaient malade, car ils se sentaient sans âme. Par la suite, nous pourrons utiliser un patch mémoriel, comme il y en avait au Bureau, Matthew en a, mais il faut les reconfigurer et ils sont hautement protégés.

— Elle a un nom ? coupe Tobias, indifférent aux détails scientifiques.

Caleb réfléchit une seconde puis répond :

— Je pense qu'elle nous a entendus parler de sa gémellité avec Beatrice. C'est ainsi que nous lui présentons les choses. Mais il est vrai que nous ne l'avons pas baptisée.

— Vous ne croyez pas que c'est une étape primordiale dans sa recherche d'identité ? lâche Tobias. Vos faites de sacrés scientifiques !

— Merci pour ton aide, coupe Caleb avec autant de diplomatie que possible, tu as raison. Nous lui donnerons cette information. Le mieux est de l'appeler Tris, je pense, pour qu'elle se sente connectée à ma sœur autant que possible.

Un silence lourd s'installe quelques secondes. Tobias scrute la porte menant au couloir au fond duquel dort le sosie de sa bien-aimée, abasourdi, en tenant son visage entre ses mains.

— Vous avez réfléchi aux conséquences ? interroge Tobias violemment. Les gens ne comprendront pas pourquoi on ne les aide pas à ressusciter tous leurs morts !

— Tous les êtres humains n'avaient pas de sauvegarde génétique. Il faut en effet réfléchir à ce que nous dirons. Beaucoup de familles ont choisi le sérum d'oubli pour ne plus souffrir, il y a deux ans. Ceux-là seront moins difficiles à raisonner. D'autres non. Peut-être faudra-t-il beaucoup argumenter, expliquer, ou… partir. Garder secrète un moment l'existence de Tris. La meilleure explication à donner est la congélation d'un embryon jumeau. Le procédé a été souvent utilisé dans le passé.

Tobias est comme en état de choc, incapable de penser.

— A terme, nous pensions… te la confier, si elle va bien, reprend Caleb. Vous étiez si proches, Beatrice et toi. Nous avons l'espoir que cette alchimie puisse aider Tris à trouver sa place.

— Quoi ? Tu es cinglé Caleb ! Je ne suis pas une nurse ! Et je n'ai pas envie de me torturer chaque heure, chaque jour, en regardant une Tris qui ne l'est pas !

— Nous pensons que tu es le mieux placé pour lui donner envie de vivre, c'est tout, plaide Caleb d'une voix qu'il veut la plus apaisante possible.

— Ben voyons ! Il fallait y penser avant, à ce genre de détail ! Et un mariage arrangé aussi ? Dans le petit nid que tu m'as préparé ? Qu'est-ce-que vous croyez ? crie Tobias. Tris sera une nouvelle personne, pas Beatrice, et je ne serai rien pour elle ! Et elle, rien pour moi ! Rien ne dit que ça se passera comme ça, on pourrait se détester !

Tobias gémit et pose sa tête sur ses bras croisés. La douleur indicible qu'avait provoquée en lui la mort de _sa_ Tris lui remonte en bouffées incontrôlables à la poitrine. L'espoir peut être un ennemi redoutable.

— J'en suis là aussi, essaie d'argumenter Caleb. Je me sens déjà proche de… Tris, mais je pourrais souffrir si elle me rejette. Et elle aurait toutes les raisons de le faire. Nous essayons de lui transmettre l'amour que beaucoup lui portaient, en l'en informant, mais nous ne savons pas comment elle va réagir.

— Et vous avez trié les informations ? Hein ? Donné que les bonnes ? Celles qui vous arrangent ? insinue Tobias, tremblant de rage.

— Nous nous sommes limités à la connaissance pendant son évolution. Les informations lui ont été transmises comme de la réalité augmentée, et quand cela a été possible, par l'audition aussi. Nous n'avons pas voulu perturber sa croissance et son développement avec des conflits moraux ou psychologiques. Mais je ne veux rien lui cacher. Les émotions, même négatives, sont humaines, et on ne peut pas l'en épargner. Nous lui transmettons des informations plus abstraites depuis plusieurs semaines.

Soudain, Tobias, n'y tenant plus, se lève, et quitte le laboratoire, ivre de colère, de douleur, et d'impuissance. Trop d'émotions, d'informations, d'enjeux, de questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Il fuit par les couloirs, sort du bâtiment et court jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne le portent plus. Exténué, il s'aperçoit qu'il est arrivé dans l'ancien quartier des Altruistes. Les petites maisons grises encore debout sont moins uniformes, des fantaisies personnalisées par les occupants sont venues égayer le quartier.

Toutes les révélations, les informations, les enjeux, les conséquences, tout tombe sur lui comme ça s'était déjà produit au Bureau quand on lui avait expliqué sa déficience. Mais là, ce n'est pas lui, c'est Tris, et c'est pire. Tobias s'effondre sur une petite pelouse à l'écart, et pleure comme il n'a pas pleuré depuis deux ans et demi.


	2. Chapter 2

— Qu'en penses-tu, Tobias ?

Johanna patiente quelques secondes en regardant le jeune homme. Celui-ci, perdu dans ses pensées, n'a pas entendu la question.

— Tobias, tu n'es pas avec moi, insiste un peu la dirigeante.

— Pardon ? Oh, désolé Johanna. Oui c'est une bonne idée.

— Laquelle ?

— Toutes tes idées sont bonnes, répond-il avec un sourire.

— Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je t'ai dit, je crois, réplique doucement Johanna.

— Désolé, j'étais ailleurs. Si, j'ai entendu, je vais contacter les autres cités, je vais travailler à la mise en place des échanges dont tu parles. La mise en réseau des systèmes informatiques va prendre un peu de temps, mais elle nous fera gagner beaucoup d'énergie par la suite.

Johanna penche un peu la tête en silence et dévisage Tobias.

— Laisse le projet pour l'instant Tobias. Ne veux-tu pas me dire ce qui te préoccupe ? Cela fait plusieurs semaines que tu es absent, absorbé, renfermé, depuis que tu es allé visiter l'orphelinat, il me semble.

L'assistant adresse à Johanna un de ses petits sourires désarmants qui lui évitent souvent d'avoir à expliquer quoi que ce soit. Mais Johanna ne semble pas sensible à ce charme.

— Tu te ronges, Tobias. Il faut que tu parles à quelqu'un. A quoi penses-tu donc si fort ?

— A Tris, ment-il à demi.

— Personne ne l'a oubliée. Il faut que tu cultives l'espoir plutôt que les regrets, Tobias.

— Je sais, je m'y efforce.

— Caleb et toi devez vous serrer les coudes, et avancer ensemble, glisse Johanna. Tu l'as vu récemment ?

Tobias lève un regard direct et inquisiteur sur la femme qu'il assiste dans ses travaux à la gouvernance de Chicago, en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant sur la table.

— Non. Il a essayé de me contacter. Mais je ne recherche pas sa compagnie particulièrement. Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

— Comme ça. C'est logique de se regrouper quand on partage des points communs. Il faut pardonner, Tobias, et s'entraider.

— Il n'a pas besoin de moi. Il est entouré.

— Et toi ? L'es-tu suffisamment ? Par les gens que tu voudrais ?

— Je te l'ai dit, je m'y efforce.

— Comme tu voudras, murmure la femme à la peau brune.

Johanna marque une pause, soupire, et conclut :

— Je te laisse réfléchir aux projets que je t'ai présentés et me dire ceux que tu penses réalisables, sur le plan informatique dans un premier temps.

Tobias se lève, dépose une bise affectueuse sur la joue de Johanna et se dirige vers la porte.

— Oui, je te dirai, je vais prendre quelques contacts. A bientôt.

La porte se referme, Johanna soupire encore en secouant la tête.

* * *

Tobias rentre chez lui. En ouvrant la porte, il tombe sur sa mère, enroulée dans une large serviette, sortant juste de la douche.

— Oh, désolée, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Je vais m'habiller, lui dit-elle.

— C'est pas grave, prend ton temps, je vais aussi y aller, à la douche, ça me fera du bien, répond son fils.

— Comment ça, « ça te fera du bien » ? Qu'y-a-t-il Tobias, tu as l'air si sombre depuis près de deux mois ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je vais bien, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, c'est tout. Johanna me confie de lourdes responsabilités, je ne sais pas si je peux toutes les assumer, ment-il encore.

— Dis ça à quelqu'un d'autre que ta mère, mon fils.

Il sourit.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un grand garçon. Mais j'aurai quelque chose à te proposer. Mère…

— Avant que tu ne me dises ce que tu veux me proposer, coupe Evelyn, j'ai une grande nouvelle. Je suis impatiente de te l'apprendre.

— Vas-y, dit Tobias sur un ton conciliant.

— J'ai trouvé un travail. On m'a proposé la création d'un centre de formation pour adultes. Beaucoup de gens ont tout perdu pendant la guerre civile, y compris la mémoire de leur ancien travail. Ceux qui ont des savoir-faire vont proposer des ateliers à ceux qui veulent les apprendre. J'ai encore beaucoup de connaissances parmi les anciens Sans-faction. Nous étions les rois de la débrouille. Je peux peut-être coordonner tout ça.

— C'est un beau projet, je suis content pour toi, mais c'est curieux, Johanna ne m'en a pas parlé.

— Ce n'est pas encore remonté aussi haut, c'est un projet associatif récent. Mais je vais avoir besoin de temps, de matériel, et de place. Tobias, je vais chercher un logement indépendant. Et te rendre ta liberté.

Le jeune homme regarde sa mère d'un air mi-méfiant, mi-souriant.

— Dis ça à quelqu'un d'autre que ton fils, rétorque malicieusement Tobias en copiant sa mère.

Evelyn sourit en prenant entre ses mains la tête de son grand garçon.

— Tu as raison, dit-elle en riant. Je vais travailler à ce projet, c'est vrai, mais peut-être aussi que j'ai un bel homme en vue ?

Tobias sourit. Sa mère est belle, charismatique et encore jeune. A la quarantaine à peine, elle peut sans problème attirer beaucoup d'hommes.

— Ne te donne pas cette peine. Reste ici, lui dit-il en jetant un regard circulaire, la plupart des affaires qui sont ici sont les tiennes. C'est moi qui vais changer de logement.

— Tu es sûr ? C'est chez toi ici.

— Pas vraiment, la contredit Tobias. Ce ne sont que des murs. Et j'ai une opportunité, je sais déjà où aller. Je vais aussi avoir besoin d'installer chez moi des ordinateurs pour travailler à un projet que me confie Johanna. Je n'ai pas assez de place ici.

— Où vas-tu ?

— Laisse-moi un jour où deux. Dès que je trouve une ou deux personnes pour m'aider à porter mes quelques affaires, je les transfère et je t'informe, répond le fils d'Evelyn en louvoyant.

— Cela m'ennuie de te chasser comme ça. Prends ton temps, réfléchis.

— Cela fait un moment que j'y réfléchis, il n'y a pas de problème, je t'assure. Je m'occupe de tout ça dès demain, la rassure Tobias. Je vais à la douche.

— Comme tu voudras. Dis-moi maintenant, que voulais-tu me proposer ?

— Rien d'important, une opportunité de travail peut-être, mais ce n'est plus d'actualité, répond le jeune homme.

Evelyn sourit avec une pointe de tristesse au beau jeune homme à l'air mélancolique qui la regarde. Ses cheveux bruns frisottent sur le dessus, ses yeux semblent fatigués, malgré leur intensité. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur sa joue, puis le suit des yeux tandis qu'il s'éloigne vers sa chambre, à nouveau refermé sur lui-même.

Dès que son fils est hors de vue, elle reprend un visage soucieux. Cela fait maintenant des semaines qu'il dort mal, s'agite la nuit, et marmonne des mots incompréhensibles d'un ton angoissé en dormant. Inutile de le questionner. Si Tobias a décidé de ne pas lui en parler, il ne le fera pas. Elle n'est donc pas la personne à qui il a besoin de se confier. Retrouver la solitude lui permettra peut-être de faire des projets personnels et recevoir des visiteurs à qui il pourrait parler de ce qui le torture ainsi.

Dans la salle de bain, le grand jeune homme brun laisse quelques minutes l'eau couler sur ses cheveux, tête baissée, les yeux fermés. Le ruissellement l'apaise un peu, comme un massage doux et patient. L'annonce d'Evelyn le soulage, il voulait justement lui demander si cela la peinerait qu'il déménage. Avec un petit sourire, il se dit qu'elle avait sans doute deviné son besoin, et anticipé sa demande, avec tact, et en retournant la demande comme si elle venait d'elle.

En séchant sa peau, il décide que dès demain, il contactera la directrice de l'orphelinat pour savoir si son offre tient toujours. Peut-être que l'animation régnant dans le bâtiment lui permettrait d'avoir un dérivatif à ses pensées obsédantes. Malgré son désir buté d'occulter la réalité, il devra bien l'affronter un jour. Johanna a raison : comme elle l'avait dit un jour à Beatrice chez les Fraternels, se laisser ronger par la haine ou la peur ne résout pas les problèmes et n'en fait pas disparaître l'origine.

Il n'est plus capable de se concentrer, de travailler efficacement depuis qu'il avait reçu, un mois et demi plus tôt, un message de Caleb qui lui annonçait : « Elle est réveillée ».


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, il n'aura fallu à Tobias qu'un contact avec Christina, au bureau de reclassement où elle travaille, et à Johanna, pour obtenir de l'aide et un véhicule pour transporter ses quelques affaires. Le transfert est prévu pour le jour suivant.

Il a rendez-vous avec la directrice de l'orphelinat, Donna. A son arrivée dans le bâtiment, celle-ci, tout sourire, l'accueille avec grand cœur.

— Je suis heureuse de vous voir, Tobias, venez, j'ai préparé du café, du vrai, ça vous tente ?

— Du vrai café ? Je ne connais pas. Oui, merci.

Elle guide son invité vers la salle de repos, qui contient une table, quelques chaises, et une bouilloire commune. Partout, des dessins colorés égayent des pans de murs entiers. D'autres sont ornés des ouvrages d'adultes : peintures, tentures, des créations qui, à elles seules, transpirent l'espoir et la renaissance de la ville.

Donna présente à Tobias une tasse et verse l'eau sur le café. Immédiatement, un parfum chaud et odorant se répand dans la pièce.

— Savez-vous que nous utilisons l'odeur du café pour apaiser les personnes qui souffrent de stress ? commente la directrice.

— Non, répond-il en souriant, c'est efficace ?

— Oui, très, l'odeur du café est décontractante, c'est un parfum qui ravit les sens, dès le matin, et nous l'utilisons même sur des bébés qui ont du mal à se calmer. Ils n'en boivent pas bien sûr, mais juste l'odeur, cela fait des miracles !

— Je vais essayer cette thérapie naturelle ! acquiesce Tobias en souriant. Il trempe les lèvres dans le breuvage et juge : c'est délicieux, vraiment ! Meilleur que la chicorée que nous pouvions obtenir jusqu'à présent, et qu'on appelait « café » !

— Ça me fait plaisir ! Alors Tobias, j'espère que vous venez me dire que vous avez reconsidéré mon offre ? s'enquiert Donna en sirotant sa boisson brûlante.

Tranquillement, l'ex-Audacieux hume la fumée parfumée qui s'élève gracieusement de sa tasse. Le café a été réintroduit depuis quelques mois dans le quotidien à Chicago, l'autarcie ayant fait long feu, même si elle reste encore le principal moyen de subsistance. Mais un grand nombre de citoyens ne l'ont pas encore dégusté, le changement se glisse avec discrétion dans les foyers concentrés sur leur liberté retrouvée et sur les recompositions de groupes familiaux disloqués par le système aboli des factions.

— Si vous voulez bien de moi. Ma mère a besoin d'indépendance, il est temps que je coupe à nouveau le cordon, argumente Tobias.

— Et vous, de quoi avez-vous besoin ?

— De chasser mes démons, je suppose, murmure le jeune homme comme pour lui-même, le regard perdu au fond de sa tasse.

Puis fixant à nouveau la directrice, il ajoute avec un petit sourire navré :

— Il me faut aussi un espace calme et rien qu'à moi pour travailler, Johanna entend que je sois Altruiste avec mes concitoyens, et Audacieux dans ma vie personnelle. Par contre, que puis-je faire en échange de cet accueil ?

— Je n'ai aucune inquiétude, nous avons tant de besoins dans des domaines variés, et vous savez faire tant de choses. Une aide informatique, et même un coach sportif pour les enfants, c'est dans vos cordes j'en suis sûre.

— Ça peut s'arranger sans problème, accepte Tobias avec reconnaissance.

— Les enfants vont vous adorer, s'émerveille Donna, les mains jointes.

— Je les adore aussi. J'avais beaucoup de plaisir, chez les Fraternels, quand j'y ai trouvé refuge, à passer du temps avec eux, leur joie de vivre communicative était un bol d'air pour nous tous, répond Tobias avec un pincement nostalgique dans la voix.

— Ils vous apporteront le même bonheur aujourd'hui, je pense que vous en avez besoin, mon cher petit, autant qu'ils ont besoin d'un guide et d'un modèle.

Tobias lui sourit modestement.

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires, je viendrai demain avec. Par contre, je vais devoir apporter un peu de matériel informatique. Je vais travailler une partie du temps ici.

— Vous êtes chez vous, faites comme il vous plaît.

Tous deux échangent quelques minutes sur les règles de sécurité dans le bâtiment, les codes d'accès et le quotidien. Puis le jeune homme prend congé et repart, sans être sûr le moins du monde d'avoir fait le bon choix, ni de pouvoir l'assumer. Mais si Tris lui avait appris quelque chose dont il devait se souvenir, et s'inspirer chaque jour, c'est de ne jamais abandonner, et que même si on partait de très loin, on pouvait faire des miracles avec de la persévérance, de la bienveillance et… de l'audace.

Le lendemain soir, Christina a recruté un collègue, et Johanna envoyé un de ses anciens co-factionnaires Fraternel au volant de son véhicule. Tous se rendent au domicile de Tobias sur la rive droite du fleuve. En quelques minutes, ses maigres affaires – vêtements, un peu de matériel professionnel, et son précieux bibelot en verre bleu, sa cascade – sont chargées.

Evelyn serre son fils dans ses bras. Tobias, les mains sur la taille de sa mère, accepte l'étreinte, dépose une bise sur sa joue et lui dit en souriant :

— A bientôt, je ne vais pas loin.

— Tu me diras ?

— Oui, dès que je suis installé, je t'appelle en visio, tu viendras me voir, si tu as envie. De ton côté, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dis-le.

— Merci. Tobias, je t'aime fort, lui souffle-telle avant de relâcher son fils.

Le jeune homme lui sourit. Il n'a jamais réussi à vraiment accepter ces déclarations d'amour maternel. La première personne, dont il ait le souvenir qui lui ait exprimé cet amour, c'est Tris. Ces mots sont devenus, et restés, sa propriété, son privilège. Comme il s'y était engagé, il a mis de côté les anciennes rancœurs contre sa mère, et ce qui les avait séparés. Accepter son retour, sa proximité, c'était déjà un grand pas pour lui. Il y a des plaies qui refusent de guérir.

Il saisit les deux derniers sacs de vêtements prêts à partir, et sort de l'appartement, avec plus de soulagement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Une marche de plus vient d'être gravie vers sa réparation : cette fois, il n'est pas abandonné, c'est lui qui part, sans haine, sans violence, et sans regrets.

Dans l'orphelinat, ses quelques caisses chargées sur un diable, Tobias guide ses amis vers son nouvel appartement. Il ouvre la porte et il sent immédiatement l'effluve embaumé du café. Il sourit, Donna est venue déposer du café chaud pour l'accueillir.

— C'est aussi triste que toi ici ! s'exclame Christina en entrant dans le logement de son ami, avec sa sincérité brutale habituelle.

— Toujours aussi diplomate, rétorque son ancien instructeur en souriant.

— Ben quoi : du blanc sur les murs, du noir sur toi, on dirait un Sincère !

— Je viens d'arriver, laisse-moi le temps, s'amuse Tobias. Tiens, voilà du bleu déjà, dit-il en posant son bibelot fétiche sur la table.

— Super, on se croirait dans un parc d'attractions maintenant ! commente Christina, sarcastique.

En deux pas, l'athlétique jeune homme l'a agrippée, jetée sur son épaule. La jeune femme hurle de rire, en lui martelant le dos des poings. En une puissante détente du jeune homme, la jolie brune est projetée sur le grand lit comme il aurait soufflé sur un fétu de paille. Le souffle coupé, Christina rit à s'étouffer.

— Qui êtes-vous ? ricane-t-elle. Qu'avez-vous fait de mon ami mort-vivant ?

— Je ne suis pas mort-vivant, conteste Tobias en fusillant son amie du regard.

Elle a vraiment le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

— Ah ! Le revoilà ! insiste-t-elle d'une voix sardonique.

— Tu es impossible ! jette Tobias.

Christina éclate de rire, Tobias ne peut garder son sérieux. Dans un sens, il est reconnaissant à la pétillante ancienne Audacieuse, c'est un boute-en-train, un exemple à suivre. Après tout, elle aussi a souffert et affronté le deuil.

Deux allers-retours plus tard, le matériel informatique fourni par Johanna est posé sur une longue console placée sous les fenêtres.

— On t'aide à brancher tout ça ? demande Christina.

— Non, merci. Ça m'occupera ce soir. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter l'orphelinat et vous présenter à Donna, la directrice. Si je dois recevoir des visites, il vous faudra montrer patte blanche, sécurité oblige.

Le petit groupe, joyeux et bruyant, retraverse le bâtiment sous l'œil étonné de quelques personnes âgées peu habituées à ce tintamarre. Quelques enfants, attirés par l'animation, les rejoignent en courant. La directrice les attend dans le hall d'entrée, elle les a entendus arriver de loin…

Le petit groupe la suit dans son bureau, chacun est attiré par les dessins multicolores tapissant l'arrière du bureau, et bien sûr par le portrait de Beatrice, sur le mur, à côté de la fenêtre. Tobias, lui, reste planté devant le bureau, en évitant de regarder sur sa gauche, discutant de tout et de rien avec la directrice. Christina lui donne un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Quoi, dit-il en la repoussant.

— Fais pas l'innocent, tacle la jeune métisse.

— Lâche-moi, Christina, tu veux, grogne Tobias.

— La cicatrisation ne prend pas le même temps chez tout le monde, vous savez jeunes gens, dit Donna en souriant. J'ai bien noté, Tobias, que vous alliez drainer ici toute cette jeunesse, je m'en réjouis. J'ai parlé du sport aux enfants, ils ont hâte.

— Tu vas faire quoi ? demande Christina.

— Animer quelques activités sportives pour les gens ici, explique le nouvel habitant du complexe.

— Super, je viendrai m'entraîner, s'emballe son amie, on s'encroûte derrière un bureau !

— C'est une bonne idée, ouvrir ce lieu à tous, ça nous permettra d'obtenir de l'aide, on peut espérer que le Bureau nous donnera plus de moyens, réfléchit la directrice à voix haute.

— Allez, crie Tobias à ses compagnons, on a assez fait de bazar dans le bureau, on sort.

La troupe salue Donna, se fraye un chemin à travers le groupe de gamins qui s'étaient attroupés devant la porte, poussés par la curiosité, et se dirige vers la sortie. Tobias remercie ses amis à la porte pour leur aide, et prétexte son rangement pour ne pas se joindre à la sortie qu'ils lui proposent. Il a une guerre à mener contre ses souvenirs, seul.

Le jeune homme retourne dans son appartement et s'assied sur le lit, penché en avant, les avant-bras posés sur ses genoux. Il est soucieux. Chacun de ses regards se pose sur un meuble, et plus qu'un meuble, sur un souvenir. Presque tous le ramènent à Tris. Il n'a pas ouvert la porte de la chambre voisine. Mais il a fait un premier choix : assumer les souvenirs plutôt que les fuir, en intégrant ce logement où sont installés les accessoires issus de son passé d'Audacieux.

Pour ne pas ruminer d'idées noires, il entreprend d'installer tout son matériel informatique. L'immensité des réseaux et des possibilités lui offre une porte de sortie, une trappe vers l'extérieur, l'espace qu'il n'a plus en lui. L'informatique, c'est son antidépresseur. Celui qui détourne ses pensées du passé vers l'avenir. Mais là, l'informatique lui semble empoisonnée : un mélange de passé et d'avenir qu'il n'est pas sûr de savoir gérer. Il lui reste à déterminer s'il va réussir à ouvrir les vidéos que Caleb lui a envoyées depuis un mois et demi, sur la naissance inédite et l'entrée dans la vie de la sœur jumelle clonée de Beatrice.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias allume le système et s'assied devant sa rangée d'ordinateurs. Chaque carré de verre devant ses yeux lui semble grimaçant. En quelques touchers sur les écrans de verre transparents, la première vidéo est chargée. Un geste de plus et elle démarrera. Les coudes sur la console grise, et les mains sur les joues, il sent son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts tambourinent nerveusement sur ses pommettes. Il sait que s'il commence, il ne pourra plus arrêter, ni refuser de s'impliquer dans la vie de Tris.

 _Sa_ Tris aurait foncé, sans se poser de questions, par folie, ou par foi, ou les deux. Toujours dans l'action, l'espoir, le don de soi. Il la revoit courant après le train emportant ses amis vers le jeu de guerre, à la fin de la première phase de son initiation. Percluse de douleurs, couverte d'ecchymoses, mais déterminée et les cheveux dans le vent. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvée plus belle.

Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir aimer autant.

Son doigt effleure l'écran et la première vidéo se lance.

Il reconnaît la grande pièce dans laquelle reposait le clone quand il l'a découvert, dans un grand bac, flottant dans un liquide amniotique artificiel. Mais là, l'aquarium a disparu, la jeune fille dort, sur un lit médicalisé, la tête appuyée sur un gros oreiller. Bouche bée, Tobias garde les yeux figés sur ce visage, qu'il a regardé tant de fois dormir près de lui il n'y a pas trois ans. Le même visage que dans son souvenir, à peine plus jeune, peut-être.

Caleb, en lucarne, commente les images :

« Nous avons informé Tris de son identité durant son sommeil, en lui expliquant notre décision et en lui présentant comme un choix affectif. Son cerveau réagit à son prénom, nous le pensons donc acquis. Elle est également informée de ses origines et des conditions de son existence.

Un liquide, chargé de perfluorocarbones, a été introduit dans ses poumons, et lui a assuré depuis le stade post fœtal un apport en oxygène intensif, qui a contribué à concentrer sa croissance et son évolution sur une période rétrécie. Les mécanismes biologiques de la croissance accélérée des enfants entre la naissance et 4 ans, puis des fillettes à la puberté ont été appliqués à l'ensemble de sa croissance.

Tris ayant été allongée depuis le début de son existence, non soumise à la gravité autant qu'un individu en station debout, elle s'avère plus grande que ne l'était Beatrice. Ce phénomène a été accentué par la très longue période de sommeil dans laquelle elle est plongée, cet état stimulant la production d'hormone de croissance. Elle pourrait cependant perdre quelques centimètres après quelques mois en station debout.

Un traitement antalgique lui a été dispensé pour lui éviter les douleurs dues à cette croissance très rapide. Ses os présentent une densité normale par rapport à celle d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Elle a reçu pendant toute sa croissance, des apports calciques importants et la production de mélatonine a été stimulée afin de renforcer son squelette.

Elle bénéficie depuis plusieurs mois d'exercices sous forme d'électro-simulation afin d'éviter l'atrophie musculaire. Depuis qu'elle vit en statut aérien, des exercices quotidiens de kinésithérapie, commentés et expliqués, ont été ajoutés, destinés à tonifier les muscles porteurs et préhenseurs notamment.»

Illustrant les explications de Caleb, des photos des exercices, des soins, apparaissent en lucarne sur la vidéo. Tris a été habillée de vêtements ajustés et confortables, changés chaque jour par une assistante, qui, Tobias le voit sur la vidéo, s'adresse à elle comme à une patiente normale, ponctuant ses entrées de politesses, de commentaires sur l'actualité, de détails sur sa tenue, ou sur le programme de la journée.

Tobias, coudes sur la table, menton appuyé sur ses mains jointes, papillonne du regard sur les photos, incrédule.

« Nous avons transmis à Tris les connaissances scolaires et sociales d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. » continue Caleb. « Avant cela, nous avons procédé à un apprentissage qui reprendrait toutes les bases du langage, de la culture, de l'éducation moyenne des jeunes dans notre société. Elle risque toutefois au réveil de souffrir de dysphonie ou de mutisme akinétique. Une rééducation par orthophonie est prévue. Elle a déjà reçu des informations relatives à sa santé et au suivi dont elle bénéficiera dès qu'elle le pourra. L'intensité de la lumière est progressivement élevée dans la salle de réveil afin d'habituer ses yeux à travers les paupières, un cycle équivalent à celui d'une journée est respecté. Le système est réglé pour abaisser la lumière dès qu'elle ouvrira les yeux, afin de ne pas l'éblouir. Son accoutumance à la lumière sera nécessairement progressive. L'audition de Tris est particulièrement développée, comme le serait celle d'une personne aveugle, qui aurait privilégié la perception par ses autres sens. Tous les jours, elle reçoit des informations sur la vie quotidienne. Des livres lui sont lus, sur des sujets variés.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, nous nous appliquons à transmettre à Tris des bribes d'histoire familiale, d'histoire sociétale. En utilisant les méthodes utilisées par les ex-Audacieux lors des exercices de simulation, nous avons établi une connexion entre mes souvenirs et l'esprit de Tris. L'idée est de lui donner un aperçu de ce que la vue lui fera découvrir. Couleurs, notion d'espace, distances, etc.

Suite aux informations recueillies, et compte tenu du développement normal de notre patiente, Tris a été sortie du bain amniotique : ses poumons se sont vidés du liquide qu'ils contenaient en partie par pompage puis diffusion dans le corps…»

Soudain, un chercheur fait irruption dans la salle de réveil, interrompant l'exposé de Caleb.

— Caleb ! Les signes vitaux de Tris ont évolué ! Je pense qu'elle est sur le point de se réveiller !

Caleb jaillit de son siège, en coupant la vidéo. Tobias, lui, sortant de sa torpeur hypnotique, se lève de son siège avec peine, en prenant appui sur ses mains, la tête basse et les yeux fermés, abasourdi.

La tension de toutes ces révélations est trop lourde à porter pour le jeune homme. Il fait les cent pas dans son appartement pour se donner une contenance. Vingt minutes après le message alarmiste qu'il lui a envoyé, Christina frappe à la porte de son appartement. Il ouvre sur le visage soucieux de son amie :

— Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Quatre ?

— Viens. Tu vas voir, répond nerveusement Tobias en fermant la porte.

Il s'assoit et cherche quelques secondes comment lui présenter les choses. Phalanges contre phalanges, les avant-bras postés sur les accoudoirs, il fait pivoter son fauteuil de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite. Ses zygomatiques se contractent à intervalles réguliers et la jeune fille sait ce que ça veut dire : au mieux, Tobias est contrarié. Au pire, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Connaissant ses talents d'Audacieux et sa capacité à gérer les situations en période de stress, elle craint la seconde solution.

— Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a, à la fin ? s'impatiente Christina.

Elle observe son ami. Son teint est pâle et défait, ses yeux cernés avec des poches bleutées sous sa paupière.

— Tu devrais t'asseoir, lui dit-il en désignant un fauteuil d'un geste de la tête. La vérité toute nue, hein ? C'est ça ton crédo ?

— Tu me fais peur Quatre ! dit-elle en s'asseyant.

— Avec raison. C'est Caleb, et tout un tas de scientifiques avec lui. Ils ont…

Tobias marque une pause, la gorge serrée, puis il lâche dans un souffle :

— Ils ont cloné Tris.

Christina jaillit du fauteuil comme un diable d'une boîte en criant :

— Quoi ? T'es cinglé !

— Regarde, tu verras, articule faiblement Tobias.

Le jeune homme appuie à nouveau sur la touche qui avait lancé la première vidéo, et se retourne vers son amie. L'ancienne recrue de l'instructeur tourne la tête vers l'écran, et découvre ahurie le clone de Tris, allongé sur le lit, et en lucarne, Caleb enregistrant son compte-rendu. Les photos défilent devant les yeux de Christina, muette de stupéfaction. En bas de l'écran, la date, et un chronomètre égrène les secondes de l'enregistrement. Ses jambes ne la portent plus, elle se rassoit comme au ralenti, sans détacher les yeux de l'écran.

— C'est impossible… murmure-t-elle d'une voix inaudible. Quatre, qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce monstre ?

— Selon eux, un être humain… comme toi et moi, un sosie de Tris.

— Ils te mènent en bateau, encore une fois ! Tu vas pas gober ça ? crie la jeune femme.

— Christina, je l'ai vue.

— Hein ? Tu l'as vue ? Mais quand ? en se relevant à nouveau dans un bond.

— Ça fait deux mois, Caleb m'a fait venir au centre. Je l'ai vue, dans un état végétatif.

— Deux mois ? Deux mois que tu sais ça, et tu m'as rien dit ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Le visage déformé par la souffrance, Tobias se lève d'un bond, lui fait face et s'emporte :

— Tu crois que c'est facile ? Que j'ai appris ça la fleur aux dents ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Tu réalises ce que ça m'a fait ? lâche-t-il en montrant l'écran du doigt.

Christina se rassoit, écrasée par la rage douloureuse de son ami, et continue de regarder la vidéo, bouche bée. Tobias reprend plus doucement :

— Je n'en dors plus. J'espérais presque qu'ils n'arriveraient pas au bout de leur expérience.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? articule Christina, les larmes aux yeux.

— S'ils n'avaient pas pu réussir, à quoi bon te faire du mal comme moi ça m'en a fait ? articule l'assistant de Johanna, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

— Et, ils… ils ont réussi ? expire son amie.

— Caleb m'a dit qu'elle était réveillée, depuis plus d'un mois.

— C'est pas possible, souffle Christina pour elle-même, la voix embuée.

— Il m'a envoyé des vidéos, je n'ai pas pu trouver la force de les regarder avant ce soir. Et je n'ai pas pu aller au-delà de la première, que tu vois là.

— Tu as pas vu la suite ? lui demande la jeune fille.

Tobias secoue la tête.

— Non. Je… Je n'ai pas pu. Je sais même pas si je veux. J'avais besoin de partager ça, c'est… trop lourd.

— Tu parles…. Je sais même pas si c'est formidable ou horrible !

— Moi non plus. Je ne veux pas revivre… les pires moments. Pas une deuxième fois.

Pendant quelques minutes, Christina poursuit le visionnage de la vidéo. Tobias, dos à l'écran, ne regarde pas, penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. Il écoute, les yeux fermés, le débit de Caleb synthétisant l'incroyable nouvelle. La voix lui semble se multiplier dans la pièce, comme s'il avait été drogué. Peut-être a-t-il mal compris ? Il lui apprend en fait que ça n'a pas marché ? Mais non, ses propos ne changent pas, Tobias entend pour la deuxième fois ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Tris est revenue, d'une certaine façon.

La vidéo s'arrête sur l'interruption brutale de Caleb. Christina se tourne vers Tobias, hébétée.

— C'est tout ? articule-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas regardé la suite, lui répond son ami, les sourcils contractés.

— Mets-la.

— Je sais pas.

Christina se lève du fauteuil et en deux enjambées, elle se campe devant son ami, le relève de son avachissement et plaque ses épaules au fond du siège. Le visage mat de la jeune femme a pris les expressions guerrières des Audacieux sur leur ring.

— Trop tard pour reculer ! martèle Christina.

— Je n'ai rien demandé, je n'ai pas participé, Caleb m'a imposé ça, soi-disant parce qu'il avait besoin de moi, répond Tobias en la fixant d'un air sombre.

— Comment ça « besoin de toi » ?

— Caleb a transmis à… ce clone, par simulation, les souvenirs qu'il a en commun avec Beatrice : enfance et jusqu'à la cérémonie du choix. Mais depuis son arrivée chez les Audacieux, il n'a presque plus rien.

— Et toi tu as tout !

— Oui.

Christina baisse la tête une seconde, puis argumente :

— Moi aussi, j'ai des choses, tu n'étais pas toujours avec nous, pendant l'initiation.

— Tu voudrais contribuer à… ça ? s'indigne Tobias en désignant l'écran du doigt.

— Pas toi ? Quatre ! Réfléchis une seconde ! C'est trop tard, jamais tu n'oublieras, ni Tris, ni ce clone. Tu te rongeras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! Qu'aurait-fait Tris ? Qu'a-t-elle fait quand elle s'est trouvée devant ce choix sans savoir ce qui l'attendait, ce qui nous attendait tous ?

— Quel choix ? gémit Tobias

— La boîte ! Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y aurait dedans, ni même si ça allait la tuer, comme ça avait déjà tué de nombreux Divergents ! Elle avait le choix entre fuir et tenter le coup. Mais elle y est allée quand même, pour l'espoir. Et elle a eu raison !

— Et elle est morte ! crie Tobias en se relevant brusquement en bousculant Christina.

— Et elle a changé l'avenir de milliers d'êtres humains, elle nous a libérés, continue la jeune Audacieuse doucement.

— Je m'en fous ! Elle est plus là, et elle me manque, chaque jour, chaque seconde ! Je préfèrerais être encore prisonnier des factions, chez les Audacieux, et qu'elle soit près de moi. A quoi bon tout ça, sans elle ?

Le petit ami de Beatrice marche en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Christina le suit du regard, les yeux embués.

— Elle manque à tout le monde, Quatre. Et ça, dit-elle en désignant du doigt l'écran, c'est un espoir, une chance de celles qu'elle aurait saisies sans même y réfléchir une seconde.

Tobias lui lance un regard noir, puis éploré, déchiré entre colère, désespoir et … il ne sait pas trop quoi d'autre. Il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns et courts, sans cesser de marcher nerveusement en tous sens.

— Tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour que je te dissuade de t'impliquer là-dedans, Quatre. J'en suis sûre, tu m'as demandé de venir pour que je t'aide à le faire. J'ai raison, hein ?

Christina et ses insupportables vérités sans filtre ! Le puissant instructeur donne un coup de poing rageur dans le dossier de son fauteuil, qui s'emballe dans un tournoiement rapide. Il interrompt la course du siège et s'y laisse tomber sans retenue, en passant ses mains sur son visage.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire, gémit-il.

— Regarder la suite, pour l'instant. Tous les deux. OK ? Tu m'as fait venir pour ça, après, on verra. Allez, lance.

Tobias la scrute, les sourcils froncés, à mi-chemin entre la détresse et la colère, sans un mot. Puis il soupire en fermant les yeux, fait pivoter son fauteuil et le fixe face à l'ordinateur. Ça l'agace, mais elle n'a pas tort, la Sincère. Tris serait allée au bout de l'histoire, quelles que soient les conséquences. Christina pousse son fauteuil vers la console pour se rapprocher et s'y installe.

— Vas-y Quatre, lui enjoint-elle un brin fermement, en mettant une main rassurante sur son bras.

Dans la pièce de l'expérimentation, Tris, à demi-assise sur son lit, a les yeux ouverts, et la tête tournée vers une jeune soignante, brune aux cheveux mi-longs et lisses, qui lui tient la main dans les deux siennes. Elle lui sourit.

Elle lui sourit !

Ensemble, Christina et Tobias laissent échapper une exclamation de surprise.

Tris a un masque à oxygène sur le nez, la soignante lui parle posément, en souriant. Caleb apparaît en lucarne sur l'écran.

« Tris est réveillée. Nous sommes très très heureux. Ça n'a pas été sans mal.

Le retrait de l'eau chargée en oxygène de ses poumons, que son corps n'a pas absorbé, a été une opération délicate, elle a beaucoup toussé, alors même que nous l'avions sédatée dans une sorte de coma artificiel pour laisser son cerveau au repos, son énergie pouvant ainsi se concentrer sur les autres fonctions vitales. Le sevrage aqueux l'a beaucoup fatiguée, elle est restée sans réelle réaction aux stimuli pendant plus de quarante-huit heures. Nous n'avons jamais cessé pendant ce temps de continuer à lui parler, lui donner des repères spatiaux et temporels, de lui décrire toutes nos manipulations pour l'associer à sa propre vie. Puis nous avons progressivement diminué les sédatifs, tous les curseurs étant au vert.

Elle a gardé plus d'un mois une pilosité assez forte. Nous pensons que c'est l'absence de frottements induisant une destruction naturelle des poils, qui en est la cause. En effet, depuis, ils éclaircissent sur ses bras, ses jambes, et ne se voient presque plus. »

— Ils l'ont appelée Tris ? balbutie Christina.

— Oui, Caleb me l'a dit quand j'y suis allé. Ils voulaient favoriser son intégration familiale et une sorte de gémellité avec Beatrice.

« Pour ne pas induire de réaction émotionnelle violente, c'est une soignante, Sandra, qui a réalisé presque exclusivement ses soins, et l'a accompagnée lors du réveil. Sa voix lui était familière. Sandra a une voix douce et rassurante. Elle lui a beaucoup parlé, lui expliquant tout ce qu'elle avait à savoir pour la vie quotidienne. Entre filles, c'est plus simple.

Nous avons été très contents car Tris ne semblait pas avoir peur, à son réveil. Elle essayait de suivre Sandra des yeux dans ses déplacements. Sa vue était mauvaise, elle s'est améliorée de jour en jour, nous avons adapté la lumière de la pièce à ce qu'elle pouvait supporter sans douleurs ou gêne.

Le kiné a donné des consignes à Sandra, pour qu'elle lui fasse faire des mouvements et des exercices de stimulation musculaire, autant que Tris pouvait le supporter.

Sandra a stimulé Tris, lui a parlé et la laissait se reposer quand ses yeux donnaient des signes de fatigue. Nous lui avons donné un rythme équivalent à celui d'une journée normale. En quelques jours, Tris a commencé à sourire, c'était un immense soulagement, nous espérions donc qu'elle ne souffrait pas, ou peu, physiquement ou moralement. Ses muscles faciaux fonctionnent, grâce aux massages du kiné, puis de Sandra. Son sourire n'était donc pas un geste réflexe. »

Dans les fauteuils, Tobias et Christina assistent subjugués à la résurrection de leur amie tant aimée. Les photos la montrent aidée de Sandra pour les séances d'exercices musculaires.

« Tris a été tout d'abord alimentée par perfusion, puis progressivement par voie orale. Nous avons attendu pour cela qu'elle ait un certain tonus musculaire lui permettant de sortir du lit, en fauteuil. »

Une mini-vidéo montre Tris, portée par deux femmes, déposée dans un fauteuil. La caméra croise son regard, attentif, concentré sur l'activité. Ses progrès en quelques jours sont stupéfiants.

« Tris a une volonté incroyable. » poursuit Caleb. « Nous lui avons expliqué dès le début qu'elle aurait du mal à parler, ses cordes vocales ont besoin de rééducation après… toute une vie d'immobilité. C'est avec le chant que ce travail a commencé, car il est plus facile de fredonner que d'articuler des mots. Sandra l'a invitée à faire comme elle. En quelques jours, Tris a voulu l'imiter, a émis des sons, de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus clairs. Nous avons soulagé sa gorge qui semblait douloureuse. Elle fait des efforts énormes pour apprendre et se soumettre aux exercices qu'on lui propose. Les images la fascinent. Après tout ce temps dans l'obscurité, les transmissions visuelles l'enchantent véritablement. Elle dévore les vidéos des yeux. »

— Quatre, c'est… hallucinant ! Tu vois ça ?

Tobias, étranglé d'émotion, peine à articuler.

— Evidemment... Christina, garde à l'esprit que ce n'est pas Tris, enfin _notre_ Tris. C'est quelqu'un d'autre. A part entière, Caleb me l'a dit. Et aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas nous reconnaître puisqu'elle est née sans mémoire, sans passé, tempère Tobias.

— Ouais, ben c'est quand même dingue… C'est même pas un monstre, c'est… une femme ! Mets la suite ! J'arrive toujours pas à y croire !

— Il est tard, tu ne voudrais pas dormir un peu ?

— Dormir ? Quatre, t'es malade ? On dormira demain, ou après-demain ! Elle a dormi pour nous pendant deux ans ! conteste-t-elle en montrant l'écran du doigt. Envoie la suite !

Tobias esquisse un timide sourire, le premier depuis des semaines lui semble-t-il. La bonne nature de Christina est communicative. Il est content qu'elle soit là. Malgré les souvenirs douloureux qui lui envahissent la tête, il se surprend aussi à ressasser les bons. Le sourire de _sa_ Tris, presque le même que celui de sa jumelle, lui donne un peu de courage.

— C'est cool que tu sois là, Christina.

— Et comment ! Jamais j'aurais voulu rater ça, allez lance !

Tobias s'exécute, et lance la troisième et avant dernière vidéo qu'il a reçue. On y voit Tris, assise dans un confortable fauteuil enveloppant, habillée d'un pantalon noir et d'un chemisier blanc à manches courtes, les yeux fermés. Elle est reliée à Caleb, installé de la même façon à côté d'elle, par une électrode fixée sur leur tempe respective. En surimpression, Caleb commente.

« Depuis une semaine, Sandra m'a présentée à Tris. Elle a fait d'impressionnants progrès en expression. Elle parle presque normalement, elle s'entraîne avec acharnement, au point qu'on doit lui demander de reposer sa voix. Sa soif d'apprendre est inépuisable. Elle a aussi un optimisme inébranlable. Elle semble nous faire confiance.

Je lui ai parlé, pour lui expliquer qui j'étais, l'histoire de notre famille, et aussi la sienne. Ne t'inquiète pas, Tobias, je n'ai rien oublié, rien occulté. Pour ne rien te cacher, elle a pleuré. Les larmes l'ont d'ailleurs beaucoup intriguée. Elle a demandé à quoi cela servait, et j'ai bien été en peine de lui répondre ! Aussi curieuse que Beatrice…

Sur ces images, on voit Tris, qui a accepté de se soumettre à la simulation destinée à lui transmettre mes souvenirs communs avec Beatrice. Nous nous sommes assurés qu'elle avait bien compris l'objectif et donné un consentement éclairé. Elle s'est beaucoup agitée pendant la simulation, la violence de ce que nous avons subi pendant la guerre civile l'a bouleversée, même si l'Histoire lui avait déjà été racontée. »

Christina et Tobias, déjà tendus, se figent un peu plus à cette annonce. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a esquissé l'ombre d'un mouvement depuis le début de la vidéo. Mais ils réalisent que la simulation a introduit dans la mémoire de Tris des personnes pour lesquelles elle n'avait encore qu'un nom en référence. Cela inclut le jeune homme bien sûr, et Christina. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils sont impliqués dans la vie de Tris maintenant.

« La vision a approfondi sa compréhension de ces événements. Elle a posé beaucoup de questions, après, sur tous les visages qu'elle a pu voir. Elle s'est dite heureuse de voir à quoi ressemblaient nos parents dans la vie de tous les jours.

Elle a accepté aussi de répondre à quelques questions de Matthew. Ses travaux sur la mémoire peuvent autant aider Tris à trier les informations qu'elle reçoit, les interpréter, que faire avancer son étude. Ils se sont vus quelques fois. Il la trouve étonnante. Son esprit structure bien les informations. Elle ne confond pas les données, les gens, et retient les repères temporels qu'on lui propose. Elle est très franche. Comme elle a peu de repères sociologiques, elle ne voit pas pourquoi elle éviterait certains sujets, elle nous fait souvent rire. Elle aurait été Sincère, à coup sûr. »

— Génial, elle me plaît ! Quatre, tu vois ça, c'est… c'est complètement dingue ! s'exclame Christina en le bousculant sur son siège.

Dodelinant de la tête comme un pantin désarticulé, après la bousculade de Christina, Tobias reste silencieux, le visage presque impassible. A l'écran, Tris sourit à la caméra que lui montre Matthew. Elle semble si jeune, moins mûre que la guerre n'avait obligé Beatrice à l'être. La ressemblance est si flagrante, que Tobias, mis à part la longueur de ses cheveux, et la différence de musculature, les aurait confondues. En détaillant le visage de son ami, Christina se radoucit :

— Tu tiens le choc, Quatre ?

— Je ne sais pas trop.

— Je m'en doute. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens si tu veux.

— J'en sais rien, j'ai tellement peur d'être déçu. Je suis méfiant de nature.

— Il faut les aider, il faut aider Caleb, Quatre. Qu'aurait dit notre Tris si on lui avait appris qu'elle avait une sœur ? Tu sais son dévouement, son jusqu'auboutisme.

— Ouais, Caleb justement… C'est quoi son objectif, au fond ? Se faire pardonner ?

— Peu importe Quatre, ce n'est plus le sujet. Ce n'est pas pour lui qu'il faut qu'on s'implique, mais pour Tris, pour les deux Tris, parce que cette fille-là, elle vit, elle est des nôtres maintenant, qu'elle n'a rien demandé, et qu'elle ne doit pas payer pour ce qu'a fait Caleb. Et tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir d'être là, alors que notre Tris ne l'est plus.

— Je sais, mais… je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir me comporter avec une Tris qui n'est pas celle que j'ai connue.

— Regarde la, elle fait plein d'efforts pour apprendre, on en fera autant. Je sais combien ça sera dur pour toi, mais peut-être aussi que ça apaisera ta peine ?

Tobias garde le silence d'un air dubitatif.

« Ce qui a mobilisé notre attention, biologiquement, c'est l'évolution de ses cellules. Nous guettions des signes de vieillissement prématuré éventuel. Mais jusqu'à présent, aucun signe. Nous sommes confiants pour l'avenir, même si nous ne pouvons pas avoir de certitude absolue.

Tris a eu une poussée de fièvre hier, elle est malade depuis deux jours. Il semble qu'elle ait simplement un rhume ou peut-être un virus de type grippal. Nous surveillons ses défenses immunitaires. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'aime pas être malade. Pour la première fois depuis… le début, elle fait parfois preuve de mauvaise humeur, notamment quand elle doit se moucher ou prendre des médicaments. Persévérante, mais pas patiente. Nous avons allégé son programme quotidien pour la reposer et elle s'ennuie ! »

— Tris tout craché ! rit Christina. Elle tient pas en place !

Tobias ne peut s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec son amie. Il acquiesce d'un air de connivence en levant les sourcils.

« Là, vous pouvez voir sur les photos qu'elle progresse dans la rééducation musculaire. Elle se tient debout et marche, quelques minutes. Elle est très heureuse de quitter par ses propres moyens la pièce qui est son quotidien depuis très longtemps. Nous la sortions bien sûr dans un fauteuil, mais là, elle découvre l'autonomie avec bonheur. Ah, il faut faire attention : elle touche à tout ! Elle ressent le besoin d'associer ses sens. Elle est particulièrement sensible au toucher et à l'ouïe. Elle fait connaissance, un peu comme les bébés, en touchant à tout. Elle a découvert l'eau, la douche, les parfums, on est obligés de la limiter, elle y passerait des heures. Elle dit qu'elle aime l'eau qui coule sur elle, et qu'elle a hâte qu'il pleuve !»

— La vache, c'était il y a moins de deux semaines ça ! s'étonne Christina. Elle doit avoir le crâne farci avec tout ce qu'elle a appris en si peu de temps !

— Si elle est comme… Beatrice, elle est d'une persévérance acharnée, elle n'arrêtera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas atteint son but, complète Tobias.

Prêter un objectif à Tris, c'est déjà lui donner vie, lui donner raison d'exister et une humanité qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de lui accorder il y a encore quelques minutes. Mais plus de retour possible… Les deux amis regardent la suite des photos, montrant Tris en exercice, et même, en serviette de bain avant la douche, tout sourire. Et la vidéo s'arrête.

Christina regarde Tobias en souriant :

— Il faut qu'on apprenne à considérer Tris comme la sœur de Beatrice, c'est ce qu'elle est, en somme. Sa sœur jumelle. Tris aurait pu en avoir une. Comment aurais-tu géré ça ?

— J'ai déjà du mal à supporter Caleb à cause de leur petite ressemblance… rechigne Tobias.

— Tu as du mal à supporter Caleb surtout parce que tu le rends responsable de la mort de Tris. Cette Tris-là est bien en vie, tu crois pas que nous devons l'accueillir, comme un miracle ?

— Nous n'avons aucune idée de l'accueil qu'elle nous réservera, elle n'aura peut-être pas le caractère de Beatrice, ses choix, tout ce qui construit quelqu'un depuis le ventre de la mère –que son clone n'a jamais connu – en passant par l'école, la socialisation, l'Histoire, avec un grand H.

— Tu peux lui apporter une part de l'histoire de ta Tris, pour l'aider à se construire une famille, glisse Christina.

— Je n'ai pas nécessairement envie qu'elle voie tout ce que j'ai dans la tête. Comment savoir ce qu'elle en ferait ? se méfie Tobias.

La jeune femme ricane.

— C'est pas là le problème, tu as des souvenirs plus personnels que d'autres, hein ?

— Commence pas, Christina. C'est pas drôle du tout.

— Nan je sais. Mais c'est la vie, et cette Tris a besoin de tout apprendre, de tout connaître de son entourage. Moi, j'ai envie de la connaître, de l'aider. Et toi aussi.

— C'est tourner le couteau dans la plaie.

— Peut-être. Au début oui, peut-être. Mais peut-être aussi qu'elle nous aidera, à son tour, à pardonner à la vie de nous avoir enlevé sa sœur ?

Tobias regarde Christina, les sourcils crispés. Puisqu'ils ont commencé, il se tourne vers l'ordinateur et lance la dernière vidéo.

« Tris va bien. Elle a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, mais pas plus que quelqu'un qui arriverait à Chicago en n'ayant qu'entendu parler des événements de ces dernières années. Elle s'intéresse aux factions, elle cherche à comprendre. Elle ne passe plus son temps ici, Sandra l'a souvent emmenée chez elle, pour un ou plusieurs jours. Tris ne revient ici que pour la surveillance dont elle fait toujours l'objet, pour nous décrire tout ce qu'elle ressent. Nous surveillons sa vue aussi, elle s'améliore régulièrement.

Tris a demandé si elle pouvait faire elle-même un enregistrement, c'est donc elle qui va poursuivre. »

Tobias et Christina, tendus, retiennent leur souffle à cette annonce.

La vidéo montre Caleb qui se lève et laisse la place à Tris sur le siège, il s'assoit à côté d'elle.

« Tu peux parler, Tris, ça enregistre toujours. » dit Caleb en s'adressant à elle. La jeune fille, un peu gauche, lui demande « Que dois-je dire ? C'est étrange de parler à une caméra, elle ne me répondre pas ».

La même voix. Tobias sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se mord les joues pour rester maître de lui-même. Mais ses zygomatiques se contractent, Christina s'en aperçoit, il n'a jamais pu contrôler ce réflexe et ça a failli lui coûter la vie dans le passé.

« répondra » corrige Caleb. « Non, elle ne répondra pas, mais ce que tu dis pourra être montré à d'autres personnes, pour qu'ils fassent ta connaissance. Si tu en as envie, bien sûr ».

Tris sourit, et se retourne vers la caméra en ne sachant pas bien où regarder. Elle porte de petites lunettes noires qui tranchent avec sa blondeur.

« Je suis Tris. Vous le savez déjà. Caleb parle beaucoup à la caméra. »

A côté d'elle, Caleb sourit franchement. Elle énonce un fait avec un naturel déconcertant.

« Je sais qui je suis, comment je suis là. Ce qui est important, c'est que tout le monde voulait que je suis là. Ou plutôt les gens que je connais. Les autres, je ne sais pas.

On s'occupe de moi comme un bébé, je voudrais être utile aussi maintenant. »

Elle se tourne vers Caleb :

« Je ne dis pas ça pour être méchante ! Mais je vais bien maintenant, je voudrais… »

Elle se retourne vers la caméra.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je voudrais. Voir toutes les autres choses que je n'ai pas vues. Je ne suis pas Beatrice. Je ne cours pas à côté du train.»

Christina ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Tobias est immobile.

Livide.

Désespérément heureux. Magnifiquement triste.

« Mais je peux peut-être apprendre d'autres choses ? Je sais que la ville est encore malade, mais elle va guérir, comme moi. J'espère que j'aurai une place avec vous dans la ville. »

Elle se tourne à nouveau vivement vers Caleb.

« Oui ! Je sais ce que je voudrais ! J'ai vu ta bibliothèque, Caleb. Tu travaillais à la bibliothèque. Je voudrais être une fille érudite et aller dans bibliothèque où les gens et les ordinateurs savent tout ! »

Tobias ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en secouant la tête.

« A la bibliothèque. Nous irons, je vais t'emmener, ou Sandra si tu préfères. » sourit Caleb. Tris lui rend son sourire et regarde la caméra à nouveau.

« Sandra a beaucoup fait pour moi. Elle aussi a une famille, elle veut peut-être avoir du temps seule avec sa famille maintenant. Je dois vivre sans aide, et aider moi les autres maintenant. » Elle fait une pause et fronce un peu les sourcils.

« J'ai vu des choses laides dans la tête de Caleb. Je ne comprends pas la guerre. Les gens étaient pareils pourtant, ils avaient le même corps, même si leur peau n'est pas toujours comme ma peau. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi certains gens ne pensaient pas ça. Caleb a des gens méchants dans sa tête, et plein de gens gentils aussi. Il dit que, parfois, on aime les gens, et parfois, on ne les aime pas. Je ne comprends pas aimer. Mais ça a l'air bien ! »

Christina éclate de rire, la franchise et le naturel de Tris sont rafraîchissants. Tobias sent son cœur se serrer, malgré l'humour et l'expression infantile involontaire de Tris. C'est bien aimer, oui, sauf quand on ne peut plus…

« Je dois encore parler ? » demande Tris à Caleb. « C'est toi qui décides. » répond le jeune homme à côté. « Si on va à la bibliothèque, je parlerai plus tard à la caméra. On doit être poli aussi avec une caméra ? ». Caleb rit « Non, ça va, sauf si tu dois t'adresser à des personnes bien identifiées. Là, c'est un message général, tu n'as pas à être particulièrement polie. Je vais juste finir l'enregistrement. Tu veux bien me laisser la place ? »

Tris se lève et s'éloigne, elle cherche déjà une autre façon de s'occuper. Caleb s'installe à nouveau dans le siège.

« Comme vous avez vu, Tris a beaucoup progressé, malgré certaines fautes et une expression parfois un peu enfantine. Elle est presque autonome pour tout, elle a juste encore besoin de repères sociologiques et comportementaux pour s'adapter au fonctionnement de notre culture. Pour le reste, elle est prête. »

Le doigt de Caleb se tend vers la caméra et l'image se coupe.


	5. Chapter 5

Depuis deux jours, Christina contacte chaque jour Tobias pour l'inciter à rendre visite à Tris. Et aussi pour savoir comment il se porte, elle se rend bien compte du bouleversement de son ami.

Johanna précipite la réflexion du jeune homme, en lui demandant de venir préparer avec elle la prochaine réunion du conseil.

Dévoué, son jeune collaborateur lui fait part des premiers résultats de ses contacts pris notamment avec la cité de Milwaukee, pour établir un réseau de communication plus performant, et permettre des échanges.

— Merci Tobias, nous présenterons aux membres du conseil ces premiers résultats. Ce ne sera pas… le seul point à mettre à l'ordre du jour.

L'assistant patiente, attendant de connaître les autres sujets que Johanna souhaite aborder avec les autres conseillers. Elle inspire et l'informe :

— Il est prévu que Caleb vienne présenter Tris.

Crispé, Tobias ferme les yeux dans un geste impatient de la tête. Pourquoi n'est-il pas plus surpris que ça ?

— Et depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant de tout ça ? jette-t-il sur un ton soudain accusateur.

— Depuis le début.

Le jeune homme se lève nerveusement de sa chaise, le bureau de Johanna n'est pas immense, mais assez pour qu'il marche avec exaspération d'un mur à l'autre.

— Et vous êtes combien à avoir comploté comme ça dans mon dos ? s'agace-t-il.

— Toute cette colère que tu as en toi te frappe comme un ressort Tobias, tu es empli de contradictions. Ne veux-tu rien savoir, ou aurais-tu voulu tout savoir depuis le début ?

— J'en sais rien ! s'énerve son assistant. Comment peux-tu avoir collaboré à un projet génétique aussi controversé et aussi risqué ! Quelles garanties pouviez-vous avoir, en jouant ainsi avec la vie d'un être humain et, concrètement, avec la vie de plein de monde autour ?!

— Pourquoi crois-tu donc que Caleb a fait appel à moi ? Réfléchis un peu ! argumente fermement Johanna du fond de son fauteuil.

— Mais de quoi parles-tu ? crie Tobias, très agacé.

— Crois-tu réellement que les Fraternels auraient pu nourrir toute la cité avec une agriculture familiale ?

— Nous savons tous que nous consommions des céréales et des légumes OGM, mais…

— Pas que les légumes, Tobias, interrompt Johanna d'une voix consensuelle.

Tobias se fige. La viande aussi, évidement. Les serres qu'ils avaient vues en fuyant Chicago pour passer le mur, et les « petits secrets des Fraternels » auxquels Johanna avait fait allusion. Tout ça n'était que détail à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant…

— Tu as compris, dit Johanna plus doucement en voyant l'expression de Tobias. Il n'était pas possible de fournir suffisamment d'alimentation pour tout le monde avec les surfaces dont nous disposions, notre effectif, en comparaison avec les besoins. Les Erudits collaboraient avec nous, pas seulement pour l'architecture ou la production végétale. Ils nous ont montré comment élever plus de bétail, ou de volaille, en utilisant le clonage d'animaux rentables, sélectionner les vaches qui produisent plus de lait, ou de chair. Le clonage était la condition indispensable à notre autarcie, à la diversité alimentaire relative dont chacun a bénéficié. La technique était maîtrisée depuis des décennies sur nos animaux. Le sérum de paix nous empêchait de nous poser trop de questions existentielles, et les autres factions ne savaient pas, ou fermaient les yeux, faute d'alternative.

— La faction avant les liens du sang, hein, ironise Tobias sur un ton acerbe.

— Oui, c'est en partie un fondement de cette règle, ne pas empiéter sur les règles des autres. De quoi as-tu peur, mon ami ?

— Ce n'est pas évident ? De souffrir ! J'ai eu ma dose je pense ! J'aimais Tris, enfin, Beatrice ! Ces sentiments sont encore là, enfouis mais pas morts, et voir ce clone ne peut que me torturer ! Voir sa jumelle, Tris, aujourd'hui, avec les sentiments, et les souvenirs que j'ai d'hier, alors qu'elle, ne les a pas, car ce n'est pas Beatrice, c'est pire que tout !

— Souviens-toi d'où tu viens, et de ce que tu voulais être Tobias. Combien d'hommes et de femmes ont vécu des amours contrariées ou été contraints d'enfouir leurs sentiments au nom de la fidélité aux factions ? Combien ont perdu des êtres chers ?

— Quel rapport ?

— Tu es né chez les Altruistes, et ne les a quittés que pour fuir ton père, malgré ton penchant pour leurs valeurs. T'ont-elles quittées, ces valeurs ? Regrettes-tu d'avoir rencontré Beatrice ?

— Bien sûr que non. Malgré les épreuves, j'ai vécu mes meilleurs moments avec elle, répond Tobias avec émotion.

— Pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même avec Tris ? glisse Johanna avec douceur.

— Beatrice et moi avons construit notre relation, nos sentiments, avec une histoire commune. J'ai cette histoire en moi, pas Tris.

Tobias s'effondre plus qu'il ne s'assoit sur la chaise noire. Par la grande baie vitrée, les nuages qui passent rapidement devant le soleil, poussés par le vent, dessinent sur son corps des ombres caressantes.

— Tu crains d'être amoureux de Tris, comme tu l'étais de Beatrice, et pas elle, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Tout aurait été bien plus simple si j'avais pris le sérum d'oubli, soupire Tobias, abattu, pour détourner la conversation.

— Aucun de tes souvenirs n'est donc précieux ? Je n'en crois rien.

— Si, presque tous ceux que j'ai avec Beatrice, sauf… la fin.

— L'abnégation, c'était le destin de Beatrice. Ne peux-tu pas imaginer qu'éveiller sa sœur, comme un miracle, soit le tien ? La continuité de son œuvre, de votre œuvre commune ?

— Je n'ai pas cette prétention, objecte le bel assistant accablé.

— Elle ne l'avait pas non plus. Elle a fait ce que les Audacieux lui ont montré, ce que toi, tu lui as appris à faire pendant les simulations : être courageuse, et gérer ce qui se présentait devant elle. Ne veux-tu pas appliquer tes propres principes ?

— Ce ne sont pas les miens, c'était ceux des Audacieux.

— C'est un conseil universel, tu ne crois pas ?

Les bras croisés dans son habituelle attitude de repli, Tobias fixe Johanna des yeux.

— On dirait Christina qui me fait la morale, grogne-t-il.

Johanna sourit avec la bonté d'une mère attendrie.

— Fais-toi confiance, fais-lui confiance, mon enfant, peut-être est-ce une chance que t'offre la vie d'ouvrir une nouvelle page de ton avenir ?

— Je suis méfiant de nature, tu ne changeras pas ça, réplique le jeune homme.

— Moi, non, sans doute… La vie est un équilibre entre les contraires, Tobias. Pas de jour sans nuit, pas de joie sans tristesse. On ne peut pas trier que le bon. Pour ressentir le bonheur, il faut accepter que son contraire existe et prendre le risque de s'y frotter un jour. C'est la leçon que nous laisse le système des factions.

— De toute façon, je ne décide pas de l'ordre du jour du conseil, je n'ai pas à l'approuver. Si l'ordre du jour est celui-là, je m'y plie ou je ne viens pas.

— Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas dans cet esprit que je t'ai fait part de cet événement, dit Johanna sur un ton apaisant.

— Non, mais je n'aurai pas ma place à cette réunion, si je ne peux pas me montrer accueillant. Elle n'a pas besoin de mon animosité.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, le conseil est réuni au siège de la gouvernance de Chicago, au marché des médisants. Le bâtiment des Sincères a été réinvesti pour le travail des conseillers, les finances de la ville et la Justice, c'est celui qui s'y prêtait le mieux après la fin de la guerre civile.

— Merci Tobias, pour les informations que tu nous as données. Il reste du travail pour élargir les possibilités de communication avec les autres cités, mais rien n'est fermé, c'est l'essentiel, conclut Johanna après l'exposé de son assistant sur les premiers contacts qu'il a pris récemment avec ses homologues à Milwaukee notamment.

La dirigeante marque une pause après ce remerciement à son ami et collègue, et lui jette un coup d'œil. S'il veut partir, c'est maintenant. Il ne bouge pas. Johanna voit son front luire, il ne fait pourtant pas si chaud dans la salle de réunion. Il est manifestement très tendu. Leurs regards se croisent, Johanna lui adresse un sourire de reconnaissance et d'encouragement.

— Je vous ai indiqué dans l'ordre du jour, que nous accueillerions aujourd'hui une personnalité, dans notre cité, reprend Johanna. Certains d'entre vous ont connu la sœur de la personne que je vais vous présenter dans un instant. Les circonstances de son arrivée sont particulières, et justifiées par l'héritage qu'elle porte. En effet, elle est parmi nous grâce à la science, et à ce que nous avons appris de sa famille ces dernières années.

Tout en parlant, la femme à la peau noire se dirige vers l'une des portes de la grande salle. Les membres du conseil la suivent des yeux, intrigués. Tobias, lui, sent sa jugulaire cogner dans son cou. Il presse convulsivement ses doigts croisés et moites les uns contre les autres.

— Je suis consciente de la surprise que vous ressentirez, mais je vous demande d'ouvrir votre esprit, et surtout, votre cœur, à la sœur jumelle de Beatrice Prior.

Alors que Johanna actionne la porte coulissante qui sépare la salle du conseil du bureau contigu, des murmures se répandent autour de la table. Certains membres dévisagent Tobias, connaissant le lien qui l'unissait à la jeune Divergente disparue. Johanna s'adresse aux visiteurs, dans le bureau :

— Bonjour Caleb, bonjour mon enfant, soyez les bienvenus tous les deux.

Se retournant pour s'adresser à nouveau à ses collègues, elle passe son bras autour de la jeune invitée et annonce sur un ton presque maternel :

— Mes amis, je vous présente Tris, la sœur de Beatrice et Caleb Prior.

Sous les yeux incrédules de ceux des membres qui connaissaient Beatrice et son groupe d'amis, Tris apparaît sur le pas de la porte, avec un franc sourire aux lèvres. Son frère Caleb la suit de près.

— Bonjour, je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, déclare Tris sur un ton de récitation.

Incapable de réagir ou d'articuler une syllabe, Tobias est tétanisé. Son voisin le regarde avec inquiétude, balayant son regard de la jeune fille à l'assistant de Johanna.

— Johanna, tu nous as ménagé une surprise de taille ! Nous ne savions pas que Beatrice Prior avait une sœur, jumelle de surcroît ! s'exclame le voisin de Tobias. Jeune fille, pardonne notre étonnement et notre impolitesse mais il faut avouer que nous étions à mille lieux d'imaginer ta visite !

— Je comprends bien, oui. Je ne veux déranger personne, répond Tris en baissant les yeux une seconde.

— Mes amis sont juste très étonnés, Tris, la rassure Johanna avant de reprendre à l'attention de l'assemblée. Tris est née d'un miracle de la science, des travaux menés par une équipe de scientifiques du Bureau, des ex-Erudits et l'assistance bien sûr du frère de Tris, Caleb.

— Caleb, c'est incroyable, explique nous ça ! s'enquiert le voisin curieux.

— Comme vous le savez, ma mère avait été placée dans notre cité dans un but bien précis, lié à l'évolution de notre société et de la divergence. A ce titre, elle était « surveillée » par le Bureau du Bien-être Génétique, son ADN, puis lors des événements après la guerre civile, celui de ma sœur Beatrice, ont été conservés. Pour le Bureau, le patrimoine de Beatrice était si unique que sa perte n'avait pas que des répercussions sur ceux qui l'aimaient et qu'elle aimait.

Caleb jette un coup d'œil à Tobias, mais celui-ci maintient ses yeux baissés et fixe obstinément un point imaginaire au centre de la table. Le frère de Tris poursuit alors en regardant tour à tour les membres du conseil autour de la table :

— Je ne vais pas rentrer dans des détails biologiques que je ne maîtrise pas, dit-il évasivement, mais ces ADN nous ont permis de donner vie à Tris, après deux ans de soins. Nous sommes très heureux.

— En deux ans ? s'étonnent plusieurs membres.

— Oui, nous avons bénéficié des technologies issues des laboratoires du Bureau, et aussi, il faut le reconnaître, des travaux et des méthodes provenant d'habitants issus de trois de nos ex-factions.

— Comment te sens-tu Tris ? Comment as-tu vécu cette étrange expérience ? demande Jack Kang, l'ex-leader des Sincères, devenu responsable de la justice.

— Je suis très chanceuse, j'adore la vie. Caleb et ses collègues m'aident à…

Concentrée, elle réfléchit un instant pour trouver ses mots, dans le silence religieux qui s'est installé au cœur de la salle de réunion.

— … construire mon histoire. Je découvre beaucoup de choses tous les jours. Je voudrais continuer à apprendre et être comme tout le monde. J'ai encore du travail ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire désolé.

— Stupéfiant ! reprend le voisin de Tobias. En tout cas, bienvenue parmi nous, Tris. As-tu des souvenirs de Beatrice ?

— Non, juste ceux qu'on me donne par… simulation je crois. Caleb m'a montré des choses déjà. Nos parents, la guerre, les factions, ses amis et Beatrice dans certaines situations. Ça m'aide.

Puis Tris regarde Tobias, qui s'obstine toujours à éviter son regard.

— Je sais que ma présence n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde, articule-t-elle doucement.

Plusieurs paires d'yeux convergent vers l'assistant de Johanna, statufié, qui n'a pas bougé un cil depuis l'entrée de Tris et Caleb dans la pièce.

— Je comprends très bien. Ma sœur a laissé un souvenir difficile pour certains. Tobias, je… je sais qui tu es. Je suis triste d'être une raison de faire souffrir quelqu'un, dit-elle doucement.

L'ancien petit ami de Beatrice lève enfin les yeux, il fait manifestement des efforts pour contenir son émotion. Tris est un peu plus grande que Beatrice, ses cheveux sont très longs, du même blond, à peine plus nuancé de mèches plus claires. Ils paraissaient plus foncés dans son berceau aquatique. Ses yeux sont grands et bordés de cils sombres, de sourcils bien dessinés, à peine plus fournis que dans son souvenir. Son regard, franc et si pur, comme celui de Beatrice descendant du filet d'entrée chez les Audacieux, essaie de le convaincre de sa petitesse, alors qu'elle est déjà géante.

Gérer ce que l'on a devant soi… Tris est maintenant sa cinquième peur, il en est certain. Il veut lutter, comme _sa_ Tris l'a aidé à le faire contre la terreur inspirée par son père, dans son paysage de peurs. Il ne peut que soutenir le regard droit de Tris, esquisser un demi-sourire pour tenter de faire bonne figure et ne pas culpabiliser cette femme qui n'a pas demandé à être là, ni cherché à le faire souffrir délibérément. La sœur clonée de Beatrice lui rend son sourire avec reconnaissance, puis elle s'adresse à son frère :

— Je suis fatiguée, Caleb. J'aimerais partir s'il te plaît. Je peux rentrer seule, je crois, si tu veux rester.

— Je te raccompagne, d'accord, acquiesce-t-il.

En tournant les talons, Tris adresse un petit geste de la main à l'assistance, remercié par des salutations semble-t-il globalement amicales et sincères. Seule, une conseillère guindée regarde la jeune fille avec défiance. Puis Caleb l'entraîne par les épaules vers la sortie. Dès qu'ils ont quitté sa vue, Tobias soupire, il a l'impression d'avoir été en apnée depuis son entrée dans la salle du conseil. Il est certain que Tris a écourté sa visite pour l'épargner, lui, et non par fatigue, il le sent intimement. Malgré son hostilité et toutes ses réticences, il lui en est intérieurement reconnaissant. Elle est partie, mais elle occupe encore tout l'espace de la pièce, tout son souffle, toute sa tête.

La porte n'est pas fermée depuis trois secondes que les questions fusent et se bousculent autour de la grande table rectangulaire : « Comment est-ce possible ? » « C'est quoi cette expérience ? » « Depuis quand est-elle là ? »… Le brouhaha est général. Johanna lève les mains en signe d'apaisement et promet de répondre à toutes les questions.

— Tobias, merci d'être resté, dit-elle tout bas à l'attention du jeune homme qu'elle a rejoint à droite de sa place assise. Ça ira ?

— J'essaie de m'y faire. C'est…. très perturbant.

— Je sais. Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras, compatit-elle en pressant son épaule.

La réunion se poursuit dans l'agitation provoquée par l'arrivée de Tris. Johanna répond aux questions pressantes de ses collègues. Son assistant articule une réponse ou deux, du bout des lèvres, laissant plutôt Johanna satisfaire la curiosité des membres du conseil. Il accueille la fin de la réunion avec un profond soupir de soulagement. En sortant du bâtiment, il décide d'aller se changer les idées auprès des enfants dans la salle de sport de l'orphelinat. Taper dans un sac de frappe l'aidera à décharger l'énergie négative qu'il a accumulée.

Pendant une heure, avec quelques jeunes garçons en mal d'exercice, il martyrise le gros sac comme si la réussite de son initiation d'Audacieux en dépendait, et en rentrant dans son appartement, il savoure une longue douche qui lui semble laver l'angoisse de la journée complète. Puis il entre dans sa chambre, s'effondre sur son lit, et, pour la première fois depuis trois mois, s'endort sur le champ pour une nuit complète.

* * *

L'apparition de Tris s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre parmi les proches de Johanna et les anciens Audacieux. La jeune fille a demandé à aller au lycée, y prendre des cours. Pour faire taire les rumeurs et satisfaire la curiosité des citadins, elle se prête avec bonne volonté, accompagnée et entourée des enseignants, à des séances de questions-réponses. Caleb et Johanna ont estimé que c'était la meilleure façon de l'insérer dans la cité et de ne pas laisser se propager de folles suppositions à son sujet. Elle a même dû montrer ses épaules pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas Beatrice : l'absence de tatouages – Beatrice portait les symboles de deux factions sur l'arrière de chacune de ses épaules – a suffi à convaincre les plus sceptiques.

En quelques jours, les discussions autour de sa personne se tarissent et Tris peut enfin suivre les enseignements qui l'intéressent sans être trop stigmatisée. Elle passe son temps au lycée, à la médiathèque et chez Caleb, qui l'héberge.

Sur la rive droite, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que l'existence de Tris arrive aux oreilles d'Evelyn. Les journaux en ont fait leurs gros titres. Elle a bien deviné que si son fils a voulu reprendre son indépendance, c'est qu'il avait une raison, une _nouvelle_ raison, un déclencheur. Il lui a bien donné sa nouvelle adresse, mais ne cherche pas vraiment à entretenir une relation très serrée avec elle. Au début, elle n'a pas trouvé la vraie raison.

En apprenant l'existence de la sœur de Beatrice, elle a réalisé qu'une nouvelle rivale vient de se mettre en travers de sa relation avec Tobias, et de ses projets. Et quelle rivale ! Beatrice a été un frein à ses desseins, pendant la guerre civile, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au début. Evelyn a sous-estimé la puissance de la relation qui les a unis, elle et son fils. Elle n'a pas été particulièrement affectée par sa mort, et c'est un euphémisme. La disparition de Beatrice a permis à Evelyn, paradoxalement, de se rapprocher de son fils, bien qu'il lui ait demandé de quitter la ville. Cela valait mieux que l'indifférence.

Tris n'est pas Beatrice, mais… Tobias, lui, est toujours lui-même. Et son comportement perturbé, son déménagement, sont une preuve qu'il n'est pas totalement extérieur, ni indifférent, à la vie de la nouvelle arrivante.


	6. Chapter 6

Tobias décide d'aller faire un tour à l'ancien siège des Audacieux. La salle de sport à l'orphelinat manque de matériel, peut-être peut-il récupérer des sacs ou des pattes d'ours pour améliorer l'équipement sportif des enfants. Des cordes à sauter seraient aussi utiles. Personne ne s'opposerait à donner une seconde vie à un matériel en sommeil. D'ailleurs, Johanna est informée et trouve l'idée excellente.

En arrivant, Tobias parcourt avec une certaine nostalgie les couloirs humides, il passe devant l'ancien dortoir des novices, où Tris dormait, tout au fond, presque à côté des douches. Avec un sourire triste, il se dit qu'elle avait sans doute choisi un lit près des douches par pudeur, pour avoir moins de distance à parcourir pour retourner s'habiller, l'intimité n'étant pas possible dans ce lieu ouvert.

Il détourne les yeux de la porte pour ne pas céder à la tristesse et presse le pas vers la salle d'entraînement. Les sacs de frappe y sont peut-être encore suspendus, ou rangés dans la remise du matériel. Les cris joyeux, les tumultes et les plaintes des Audacieux, qui envahissaient la fosse et le hangar, lui parviennent du fond de sa mémoire, comme des échos. Il avait lutté pour abolir les factions, révolté par les méthodes violentes et inhumaines de certains leaders de la sienne. Mais au fond, les Audacieux lui avaient offert un foyer, une nouvelle identité, un refuge où son père ne pouvait plus avoir de prise sur lui. Et un berceau pour le premier amour qu'il avait pu donner, et recevoir.

En approchant du hangar d'entraînement, il a la grande surprise d'entendre du bruit, des voix semble-t-il. En entrant dans l'espace d'entraînement, il voit en un regard que le ring a disparu, il doit avancer de quelques pas encore pour apercevoir la rangée de sacs de frappe derrière le large poteau qui soutient la salle. Le son des voix enfle, encore quelques pas, et il aperçoit une jeune femme brune à la peau mate, en tenue de sport, qui parle avec animation à une autre, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il la reconnaît :

\- Christina ? appelle-t-il étonné.

La jeune fille se retourne vivement.

\- Quatre ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? lui crie-t-elle de loin.

Tobias avance de quelques pas, en souriant à son amie. De loin, l'autre voix lance :

\- Christina ? Je continue ?

LA voix. SA voix. Tobias se fige en perdant son sourire.

\- Désolée Quatre, je ne savais pas que tu viendrais, on vient ici avec Tris toutes les semaines.

Tris approche en courant, et s'arrête net en voyant Tobias.

\- Oh ! Tobias ? Je… Christina…

La sœur de Beatrice ne sait plus si elle doit avancer ou reculer. Elle tortille ses doigts, comme le faisait sa sœur, des années auparavant, avant d'intégrer les Audacieux. Ses longs cheveux sont tressés, et elle a les joues rouges de l'excitation et de l'exercice auquel elle vient de se livrer. Sa poitrine se soulève, rapidement, aussi essoufflée de sa course que du stress d'affronter la présence inopinée de Tobias. Ses yeux sont agrandis par l'étonnement. C'est en tous points, Beatrice après sa descente du filet le jour où elle a intégré les Audacieux.

Magnifique.

\- Quatre, je…

\- Ça va, coupe Tobias en détachant difficilement son regard de Tris. Je n'ai pas d'exclusivité sur ce local.

Christina sourit à son ancien instructeur, puis fait signe à Tris d'approcher. Silencieusement, la jeune fille marche vers son amie et Tobias. Christina explique :

\- Caleb m'a proposé de partager mes souvenirs avec Tris, nous l'avons fait, il y a plusieurs semaines. Elle a demandé si elle pouvait aussi avoir un entraînement. Son cœur est un peu petit, le sport est recommandé pour contribuer à son développement. Nous avons commencé par courir un peu, deux fois par semaine. Et on vient ici pour s'exercer à la motricité.

Tris s'immobilise à quelques pas du duo.

\- Bonjour Tobias... Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'imposer.

Le jeune homme regarde cette fois intensément la sœur de la femme qu'il a tant chérie. Gérer ce que l'on a devant soi… Tobias a l'impression d'être dans une simulation destinée à l'entraîner à résister à ses peurs. Il parvient à articuler :

\- Bonjour Tris. Je te crois, je ne savais pas moi-même que j'allais venir précisément aujourd'hui.

Christina sourit avec soulagement.

\- Quatre, elle est incroyable, elle est encore plus têtue que moi, elle n'arrête jamais, tant qu'elle ne réussit pas ! Mais je n'ai pas ton talent de coach !

\- Christina, non, s'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça, prie Tris en baissant la tête.

\- Ben si, c'est vrai ! rétorque l'ancienne Sincère.

Tobias ne peut retenir un léger sourire : ces deux-là se prennent le bec comme le faisait sa Tris et la même Christina.

\- Christina, les Audacieux sont dissous. Ce n'est pas bon pour le cœur de faire du sport dans un milieu humide comme ici. L'entraînement doit être très progressif et l'échauffement aussi.

\- Tu vois ? Tu en sais plus que moi ! affirme Christina.

\- Tu le sais, maintenant. Et puis, tu avais dit après l'initiation que tu voulais devenir instructeur chez les Audacieux.

\- C'est moins drôle maintenant, on ne peut plus terroriser personne ! dit-elle en riant, et en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Tobias. Tu viens t'entraîner avec nous ?

\- Non, je suis venu chercher du matériel pour la salle de sport de l'orphelinat, s'il en reste, elle n'est pas encore complètement équipée, explique Tobias.

\- Ah mais c'est vrai, tu l'as montée cette salle ? On pourrait en profiter aussi ?

Tobias hésite un instant. L'idée de croiser Tris dans l'orphelinat l'angoisse.

\- Je n'en contrôle pas l'accès, fait-il finalement. Donna demande simplement de s'inscrire sur le registre informatique qui en gère l'utilisation, et de proposer quelque chose pour le centre en échange, qu'on inscrit également sur le même registre.

\- Quoi en échange ? demande Christina.

\- Ce qu'on veut. Un ex-Fraternel qui est resté agriculteur apporte des produits de la terre pour les enfants. J'en ai vu d'autres proposer un temps équivalent en animation ou activité pour les enfants, ou les anciens.

\- Ok, génial ! Tris, ça te dit ? s'enquiert la pétulante jeune fille à son amie.

\- Christina, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je… je n'irai que si tu n'en es pas contrarié Tobias, répond Tris.

\- De toutes façons, je déconseille vivement de revenir ici si ton cœur est fragile, dit Tobias, tendu.

\- J'ai bien compris, Tobias, merci pour ce conseil, mais ça ne répond pas à ma requête, insiste Tris. J'ai besoin de savoir comment me comporter.

Christina, ravie qu'une conversation se tienne enfin entre Tris et Tobias, se garde d'intervenir. Son amie fait preuve de tempérament, et c'est juste ce qu'il faut à Tobias pour secouer ses a priori.

Tobias regarde Tris droit dans les yeux, un pincement au cœur. Cette joute lui rappelle celle qu'il a échangée avec Beatrice, à son arrivée à table, pour le premier repas chez les Audacieux après la Cérémonie du Choix. Les similitudes entre Beatrice et son clone ne sont pas seulement physiques, il s'en rend compte, et cela rend les choses encore plus difficiles pour lui. Il décide d'affronter directement la jeune fille :

\- Tu sais pourquoi ça m'est difficile de te côtoyer. Je ne sais pas encore quel sera le mien, de comportement. Mais tu n'as pas à vivre en fonction de l'endroit où je suis, ou de l'endroit où je vais, articule-t-il avec difficulté.

\- Tu ne réponds toujours pas, continue Tris avec douceur.

Christina éclate de rire :

\- Je te dis, elle ne lâche jamais rien !

Tobias jette un regard excédé à Christina.

\- L'orphelinat est ouvert à tous. Je ne peux pas te dire autre chose. Si ça me dérange, c'est à moi de partir.

\- D'accord, je comprends, souffle Tris, qui réalise qu'elle ne tirera rien de plus du beau jeune homme aujourd'hui. Tu vas m'éviter ?

Christina pouffe de rire dans sa main, Tobias la fusille à nouveau du regard : leur coalition improvisée l'exaspère. Tris regarde Christina d'un air candide.

\- Je m'efforcerai de ne pas le faire, répond Tobias.

\- A la bonne heure ! jette Christina.

\- Je dois retourner travailler, coupe Tobias. Christina, il reste du matériel ? Des pattes d'ours ?

\- Oui, on va t'aider à ramener tout ça. Tu veux bien Tris ?

\- Bien sûr, je peux porter des petits accessoires.

Tobias s'écarte, tant pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, que pour se charger de décrocher l'un des lourds sacs de frappe suspendus aux crochets. Le sac rempli de sable pèse le poids d'un adulte, mais il le soulève sans peine et le dépose contre un pilier de béton. Tris observe chacun de ses gestes. Mettre un corps, des mouvements en direct sur les images qu'elle a dans la tête lui apporte beaucoup. Même détailler un mouvement, l'ondulation des muscles sous sa peau, retient son attention. Elle se demande si elle n'est pas malade : elle sent une pression inhabituelle dans sa poitrine et son cœur n'est pas aussi calme que d'habitude… Tobias ressent son insistance, il lui jette un regard. Tris détourne les yeux, les joues en feu. Heureusement Christina arrive à point nommé pour détourner l'attention de tous, les bras chargés de deux paires de pattes d'ours et d'un sac plein de sous gants de boxe. Tris lui prend la moitié de son chargement, dissipant la gêne qui s'était installée.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, Quatre ?

\- Pour l'instant oui, ça ira, répond Tobias.

\- On prend le train pour emporter tout ça ? demande Tris

\- Oui, il passe juste derrière le bâtiment, explique Christina.

\- Il faut courir pour monter dedans ? s'inquiète la sœur de Beatrice.

Christina rit, et Tobias ne peut retenir un sourire amusé. Sa candeur est incroyable.

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, s'esclaffe la jolie brune, il s'arrête à cet endroit, si on le demande sur le boîtier avant qu'il n'arrive !

Tobias charge le sac sur son épaule d'un coup de reins et s'éloigne vers la sortie, les deux jeunes femmes papotant sur ses talons. Il essaie de ne pas écouter les voix derrière lui, en pensant à son programme de la journée, mais il a du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que le timbre de Tris, tellement identique à celui de son souvenir.

A la station du train, Tobias pose son chargement sur le sol gravillonné. L'arrêt du train est programmé et Tobias laisse ses souvenirs vagabonder, malgré lui. Les images s'imposent et il ne peut les occulter. Il revoit le train, s'éloignant de cet arrêt en prenant de la vitesse, et Beatrice, consignée à l'infirmerie depuis une journée, sortir de l'obscurité, au bout du quai, courant pour rattraper le groupe des novices Audacieux partant en exercice. Elle était belle et sa détermination se lisait sur son visage tendu par l'effort et la résistance aux douleurs qui traversaient son corps meurtri par les combats d'entraînement. Comment peut-on passer de cette énergie vitale si forte, si violence, à la rigidité mortelle dans laquelle il a vu Beatrice pour la dernière fois ? Quel Dieu pourrait permettre une telle injustice ? Quel sens donner à la vie après ça ?

Tobias cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour chasser la vision : le train arrive au loin. Il écoute Christina expliquer à la jeune fille l'usage des pattes d'ours, et essaie de recentrer son attention sur les rails qui grincent à l'approche de la locomotive.

Avant même que le train ne s'immobilise, Tobias a placé sa main sur l'empreinte déclenchant l'ouverture des portes du wagon. Quand le train s'immobilise, il jette le sac dans la voiture et en un bond, il est debout dedans. Tris admire sans vergogne sa souplesse féline et son apparente facilité dans l'effort. La rame est vide, il se retourne pour prendre des mains de Christina son chargement de matériel, il le pose, puis prend celui de Tris qui lui tend, pendant que Christina monte. Celle-ci offre ensuite sa main à Tris pour l'aider à monter.

\- Non, merci, je vais y arriver.

Dos à la porte, affairé à regrouper le matériel, Tobias entend la remarque et sourit faiblement. La même fierté opiniâtre. Tris se hisse à l'aide d'une poignée et s'installe pour se stabiliser contre une paroi du côté opposé du jeune homme. Christina se place près de Tris et reprend ses bavardages, en jetant de temps à autres un regard à son ami, enfermé dans son silence, les yeux dans le vide. Tris, comme à son habitude, pose des questions, sur la ville, le passé, les gens. Après une réflexion, elle demande à Christina :

\- Pourquoi il n'y a plus d'eau dans la rivière et dans le lac ? Pourtant il y en a ici, dans le gouffre ?

Christina réfléchit mais ne trouve pas la réponse.

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas. Quatre, tu sais ?

Tobias sort de sa torpeur et lève les yeux sur Christina, non sans avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Tris. Christina reformule la question :

\- Tu sais pourquoi la rivière et le lac sont asséchés ?

Tobias fouille un moment dans sa mémoire.

\- Non je ne sais pas. On ne nous disait rien au lycée, les seules leçons d'histoire portaient sur l'histoire des factions. En géographie, les villes principales du pays d'autrefois, peu de choses sur les autres pays du monde avant leur destruction. Rien dont je me souvienne sur le lac et la rivière. On ne voulait pas que nous soyons trop curieux je pense.

Tris fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant :

\- Pourtant, il doit bien y avoir une raison, dit-elle, la vie serait différente si la rivière et le lac retrouvaient leur eau.

\- Une petite partie des terres agricoles actuellement exploitées seraient recouvertes. On suppose que l'eau venait presque jusqu'à la ville autrefois, expose Tobias. Le Bureau nous a appris qu'ils en avaient asséché une partie pour construire le mur. Mais ils n'ont pas parlé de la rivière.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela doit dû au climat ? réfléchit Tris à voix haute. Il ne fait pas très chaud à Chicago.

\- Tu as raison, c'est une bonne question, reconnaît Christina. On ne se demandait pas tout ça, du temps des factions. On était plutôt formatés pour ne pas réfléchir, se battre pour survivre.

Tobias acquiesce. C'est vrai, au quotidien, l'eau est un enjeu pour les habitants. Qu'est devenue la rivière ? Il n'en sait rien. L'eau dont disposent les foyers est limitée, surtout depuis que les gens sont revenus s'y installer, certaines familles de la Marge ont progressivement repris possession d'anciens bâtiments, les rénovant petit à petit. Mais l'eau du gouffre des Audacieux... D'où vient-elle ? Le sujet mérite qu'on s'y attarde, en effet.

Le quartier de l'orphelinat est bientôt en vue. Tobias rapproche le sac de frappe de l'ouverture de porte. Quand le train s'immobilise, les jeunes filles descendent, Tobias leur charge les bras des pattes d'ours et des sous-gants. Il descend en tirant le sac et le hisse sur son épaule. Heureusement, les rails ne sont pas trop éloignés du bâtiment de destination. Le jeune homme ne semble pas fournir d'effort particulier pour le porter. Tris profite d'être derrière lui pour le détailler, elle n'ose pas le faire quand il lui fait face. La démarche de Tobias est ample, chaloupée, son attitude virile est naturelle. Elle comprend bien pourquoi Beatrice l'admirait tant. Elle secoue un peu la tête pour libérer son esprit de ces pensées, Christina voit son manège et sourit en la poussant de l'épaule. Très gênée, Tris fait les gros yeux à Christina pour faire cesser sa moquerie. L'échange silencieux finit en rire. Tobias jette un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule libre, sans se retourner. « Elles semblent bien s'entendre, » pense-t-il.

Arrivé en tête à la porte, il l'ouvre et fait passer Tris et Christina, encombrées, avant lui. Immédiatement, trois ou quatre gamins les entourant en piaillant et questionnant sur le drôle de matériel qu'ils découvrent. Tobias choisit un petit garçon :

\- Hé, dis, tu veux me rendre service ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Ouiiii ! répond le petit, tout excité.

\- Veux-tu aller prévenir Donna que nous apportons du matériel dans la salle de sport ? Qu'elle nous y rejoigne ? Nous on est trop chargés pour y aller. Tu es le seul à qui je puisse confier cette mission, lui glisse Tobias sur un ton confidentiel.

Fier comme un paon, le gamin s'enfuit en courant vers le bureau de Donna, à quelques mètres. En souriant, les trois jeunes gens se dirigent vers la salle de sport. Tris regarde partout autour d'elle, découvrant ce hall d'accueil verdoyant, les enfants qui jouent et au fond de la salle, assis dans un petit salon aménagé, deux anciens lisent tranquillement. Tobias guide les jeunes filles jusqu'à la salle et pose enfin son sac, dans un grand souffle. Tris s'aperçoit, à la tension de son visage, que le sac commençait à lui peser, mais à aucun moment, il n'a laissé paraître l'effort fourni.

Donna arrive, les mains jointes :

\- Bonjour ! Oh, formidable ! Merci à vous, c'est merveilleux pour les enfants et même les adultes, ce matériel, s'exclame-t-elle en voyant le gros sac plein de sable.

\- Bonjour Donna, répond Tobias, c'est un début, je verrai ce que je peux trouver d'autre. La salle est grande, on pourra peut-être installer d'autres matériels.

Donna jette un regard circulaire sur le matériel puis lève les yeux sur les jeunes femmes qui viennent de le poser et s'arrête naturellement sur Tris, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Mon Dieu, mon enfant, on m'a prévenue, mais je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois ! articule-t-elle sidérée. Tu es Tris, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, madame, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, répond la sœur de Beatrice avec un sourire.

Donna ouvre ses bras en approchant de la jeune fille et la serre tout contre elle.

\- C'est un miracle ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous, et dans cet établissement, Tris. Vous êtes ici chez vous, quand vous le voudrez.

\- Merci madame…

\- Donna ! coupe la directrice, nous sommes tous une seule et grande famille ici.

\- Merci, Donna… c'est très gentil, je ne veux pas profiter de la situation, bredouille Tris en jetant un regard à Tobias.

La directrice intercepte son regard.

\- Mon enfant, lui explique la vieille dame, ici, il n'y a que des gens seuls, malades, âgés, écorchés, blessés de la vie, qui ont du mal parfois à retrouver confiance en l'avenir. Mais à nous tous, nous sommes la plus grande et la plus unie des familles de cette ville : unie par tous nos points communs et riches de nos différences. Nous ne guérirons pas en un jour, mais j'ai foi en vous, en nous. Votre présence est un formidable espoir pour tout le monde.

\- Oh je n'ai pas tant d'importance ! s'insurge Tris.

\- Toute seule, peut-être pas. Notre force, c'est les autres qui nous la donnent, affirme Donna en jetant un œil à Tobias.

La directrice se tourne vers le jeune homme, en retrait, qui patiente la tête baissée et les mains sur les hanches.

\- Merci Tobias pour tout cela Je me doute que c'était difficile, dit-elle avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus, en englobant le matériel, mais surtout, les jeunes femmes qui l'accompagnent.

\- Il faudra prévoir un crochet très puissant, solidement fixé au plafond dans le béton, surtout, pour suspendre ce sac qui pèse environ quarante kilos… explique Tobias pour détourner la conversation.

\- Quarante kilos ! souffle Tris, impressionnée. C'est à peine moins lourd que moi !

Christina rit de l'étonnement de son amie.

\- Eh oui, premier de la promo ! se moque-t-elle.

\- Christina, la ferme ! grogne Tobias mi-figue, mi-raisin. Puis à la directrice : il doit y avoir au moins deux mètres cinquante d'espace tout autour pour que la personne qui s'entraîne ait assez de place. Au fond de la pièce, je pense. Quand le crochet sera mis, je viendrai suspendre le sac.

\- Je donnerai des instructions dans ce sens, d'accord, acquiesce la directrice. Allez venez prendre un peu de réconfort autour d'un café.

\- Café ? relève Christina. Whaaa ! Le luxe ! Viens Tris, tu vas découvrir un nouveau truc aujourd'hui !

La jeune fille sourit mais guette du coin de l'œil l'assentiment de Tobias pour cette nouvelle incursion dans son environnement. Christina regarde Tobias avec un sourire et lui fait un signe de tête pour l'inviter à suivre Donna. Il sait qu'elle a raison, il doit se faire violence et ne pas fuir Tris, mais cette pression, dans sa poitrine, qui l'étouffe… un peu moins puissante qu'il y a quelques semaines, mais tout de même, s'il pouvait s'en affranchir ! Il emboîte toutefois le pas à Donna qui quitte la pièce, suivi de Christina et Tris.

Dans la petite cuisine que Tobias connaît, les jeunes gens s'assoient autour de la petite table, Christina à côté du jeune homme, et Tris en face de son amie, pendant que Donna fait chauffer l'eau. Tris regarde partout, observe tout. Christina profite de cette détente pour s'informer auprès de la directrice :

\- Tobias nous a dit que vous ouvriez la salle de sport à tous ? Pourrions-nous en profiter, Tris et moi ?

\- Bien sûr mon enfant ! Tobias vous a expliqué le fonctionnement ?

\- Oui rapidement. L'inscription et l'échange.

\- Exactement. Moyennant cela, vous venez quand vous voulez. Nous ne voulons forcer personne, mais notre pauvre ville a besoin de nouveaux liens intergénérationnels qui ont été bien malmenés, et cultiver l'esprit de partage et d'échange.

\- De quoi avez-vous besoin ? demande Tris.

\- De tout, dans tous les domaines, chacun peut forcément apporter quelque chose ici, répond Donna.

\- Je ne sais rien faire de particulier, moi, s'inquiète Tris.

\- Voyons, jeune fille, dit la directrice en servant l'eau dans les tasses, sais-tu tenir une fourchette ? Sais-tu lire ?

\- Oui, ça j'ai appris, répond Tris en riant.

Tobias n'a pas très souvent entendu Beatrice rire, tant les circonstances de leur si courte vie commune étaient difficiles et graves, mais il reconnaît les intonations dans cette voix. Rien ne lui plaisait plus que son sourire quand elle le regardait.

\- Nous manquons d'aide pour accompagner les personnes âgées qui ne peuvent plus manger seules, se laver, et aussi d'animateurs pour les occuper. Mais aussi pour jouer avec les enfants, et les encadrer.

\- Juste ça ? demande Tris, ça suffirait à compenser ?

\- Bien sûr, confirme la directrice en souriant.

\- C'est dans nos cordes, ça ! approuve Christina.

\- C'est donc entendu ! Alors, ce café ? interroge Donna.

Tobias, les yeux fermés, hume la fumée doucereuse qui caresse son visage. Tris lui jette un regard, et l'imite, pour apprécier la sensation que lui procure la bonne odeur. Christina les regarde alternativement en souriant puis répond à la place de ses amis :

\- C'est du pur bonheur, merci Donna ! soupire l'ancienne Audacieuse dans un souffle. Hein, Quatre ?

\- J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'en goûter, Donna me gâte, répond Tobias en souriant à la vieille dame. C'est délicieux, oui, c'est vrai que c'est apaisant.

\- Oh, ben mets-toi ça en perfusion alors ! ricane Christina.

Tobias la fusille du regard, mais se sent incapable de lui en vouloir. Tris se mord les lèvres pour ne pas rire, elle ne pense pas qu'il ait le cœur à ça. Le jeune homme la surprend à retenir son hilarité. Il réalise alors qu'il lui fait peur, qu'il empêche sa nature de s'exprimer ; son hostilité tétanise Tris. Cette perspective le renvoie à ce que son père lui faisait subir, de la terreur qu'il lui inspirait. Surtout pas, ne pas se laisser glisser vers cette peur – la quatrième – qui a remplacé la peur de Marcus : celle de lui ressembler.

\- Pauvre Tris, elle va finir par te ressembler si elle te côtoie trop, un drame… insinue Tobias très calmement en buvant une gorgée de café.

Christina bouche bée comprend qu'il se moque ostensiblement d'elle et donne un grand coup de coude en riant à son ami assis à côté d'elle. Une goutte de son café saute de la tasse et s'écrase sur la table. Tobias pose sa tasse, prend une attitude vengeresse et ébouriffe les cheveux noirs de la jeune femme. Tris regarde le jeune homme en diagonale, les yeux agrandis de surprise. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré dans la salle du conseil, il a plaisanté, et à son sujet ! Leurs regards se croisent, Tobias esquisse un petit sourire à son attention. Le visage de Tris s'éclaire en une seconde. Peut-être finira-t-elle par apprivoiser cet homme blessé et détruit, après tout. Elle n'y croyait plus. Il est le chaînon qui lui manque dans le puzzle de ses origines et de sa famille. Jamais elle ne le lui dira, mais elle a besoin de combler cet espace vide dans sa mémoire, avec des informations qu'il est le seul à détenir. Tout ce qu'elle arrivera à obtenir de lui, il faudra qu'il le lui offre, sans la moindre contrainte. Elle se sent un peu responsable de sa mélancolie, depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Elle pense confusément que toutes les connaissances qu'elle pourrait assimiler ne la combleront jamais totalement, si elle ne se fait pas accepter par cet homme qui avait tant d'importance pour Beatrice.

La directrice, sirotant son café, regarde alternativement les jeunes installés autour de la table.

\- Mes enfants, vous comblez de joie le cœur d'une vieille femme. La lumière revient dans cette ville ! Enfin !

\- Merci à vous de m'accueillir, Donna, murmure Tris à son oreille.

\- Donna, si vous voyiez Tris quand elle s'entraîne, ou quand elle travaille ! Infatigable ! s'émerveille Christina.

\- Arrête Christina, proteste Tris, j'ai tellement de retard à rattraper, je ne veux pas rester ignorante. Je voudrais encore apprendre beaucoup de choses.

\- Quelles choses, Tris ? demande Donna.

\- La biologie, l'histoire, l'environnement, la musique, l'informatique, le sport et… la culture du café ! Pour faire plaisir à tous ceux qui le boiront ! énumère la jeune fille avec candeur et naïveté.

\- Eh bien, quel programme, glisse Tobias.

Tris lui sourit faiblement.

\- Oui je sais c'est un peu ambitieux, et j'ai du mal à accéder aux informations au lycée ou à la bibliothèque de la ville, tout est informatisé, et je dois toujours demander à m'aider, s'excuse Tris.

\- « demander de l'aide », reprend Christina.

\- Tu vois, même en expression, je dois encore apprendre ! soupire la jeune fille.

\- Tu y arriveras, dit Tobias. L'entêtement est de famille chez les Prior.

Tris regarde Tobias pour savoir s'il plaisante ou lance une critique. Mais il semble énoncer une vérité simplement. Elle sourit :

\- Christina a dit ça aussi. Je le souhaite. Donna, je viendrai aussi souvent que je pourrai pour aider les personnes âgées et les enfants, après le lycée, ou pendant les cours que je ne suis pas. Je ferai double pour Christina, la tour Hancock où elle habite est un peu loin pour venir souvent.

\- Je viendrai de temps en temps quand même, dit Christina, une heure de soins, une heure de sport ! C'est faisable. Tu viens quand à la salle de sport Quatre ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore d'horaire bien défini pour l'instant, répond Tobias évasivement. Quand je peux m'évader de mon travail. Donna, je vous montrerai ce que j'ai commencé à faire pour votre gestion, dans les jours qui viennent.

\- Avec joie, quand tu pourras, mon cher petit, répond la directrice avec reconnaissance.

\- D'ailleurs, j'y retourne, au travail, je monte à mon appartement. Merci pour le café Donna, dit Tobias en se levant, et merci pour l'aide et la manutention, ajoute-t-il en direction des deux jeunes femmes.

Christina pose la main sur le bras de son ami quand il passe derrière elle :

\- Merci à toi, Quatre, glisse la jeune fille.

Tobias lui sourit avec une nostalgie qu'il ne cherche pas à dissimuler, plus parlante que tous les mots, et s'éloigne.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Les anciens Fraternels demandent à pouvoir étendre leurs terres cultivables à l'est de Chicago. Nous avons aussi une demande de création d'une nouvelle exploitation. Un homme appelé Jeremy a fait une demande de terres, il dit vouloir recréer une ferme Fraternelle avec des volontaires désirant se conformer à leurs principes, et développer des cultures sans OGM. Les besoins de la ville augmentent. Les habitants espèrent une diversification de la production, dit Johanna. Il faut aussi leur trouver de la main d'œuvre.

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu contacter ma mère, suggère Tobias. Elle est censée avoir fondé un centre de formation pour permettre la reconversion des anciens Sans-faction, des habitants de la Marge qui sont venus s'installer à Chicago, et des personnes qui ont dû changer d'emploi suite à la dissolution des factions.

Hésitante, Johanna n'a pas la moindre confiance en Evelyn, même après plus de deux ans. Mais il n'est pas utile de charger plus encore le moral et les conflits intérieurs contre lesquels se bat Tobias.

\- Par contre, poursuit Tobias, je suggère de leur laisser les terres du nord et du sud-est de Chicago, plutôt que l'est.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête pour proposer ça ? interroge Johanna. Les terres à l'est sont assez humides, elles dispensent d'usage d'eau en apport extérieur, le plus souvent. Certaines cultures se prêtent particulièrement à ce type de conditions, comme la chicorée dont Chicago fait une grande consommation.

Tobias réfléchit un moment.

\- Oui, mais c'est une idée dont on m'a parlé récemment qui me fait dire ça. Traverser Chicago prend maintenant de plus en plus de temps, les transports se sont démocratisés. Si les terres sont au nord, cela permettra de gagner du temps, notamment pour les échanges futurs avec Milwaukee.

\- Mais l'ancien quartier des Audacieux en sera le plus éloigné ! objecte Johanna.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus peuplé non plus. A l'ouest et au sud ouest, sont concentrés les quartiers réhabilités des Altruistes, la zone commune et la zone des Sans-faction, où la population est dense. Si la main d'œuvre vient de là, le trajet sera moins long jusqu'aux fermes : tout le monde n'y réside pas toute l'année, argumente Tobias.

\- En effet. Ton idée est donc de morceler les exploitations ?

\- Plutôt de créer de nouvelles vocations, de responsabiliser. Et surtout, de mieux utiliser l'environnement.

\- Tu es bien mystérieux, insiste Johanna.

\- J'ai encore des choses à vérifier, mais oui, il pourrait bien s'agir d'un mystère à éclaircir. Saurais-tu s'il existe à Chicago des archives historiques ? Je veux dire, des vraies, pas les illusions qu'on a voulu nous faire avaler pendant deux siècles. L'Histoire d'avant, questionne le jeune homme.

\- Le Bureau disposait de bases documentaires complètes, et de livres d'histoire, qu'ils ne voulaient pas numériser. Mais y accéder est une autre histoire, répond Johanna d'un air désolé, je verrai si c'est possible. Leurs ressources sont extrêmement protégées.

\- Si l'attribution des terres peut être satisfaite en laissant de côté l'Est pour l'instant, c'est ce que je conseillerais, conclut Tobias. Cela me laissera du temps pour chercher les informations qui m'intéressent. Mon ancien voisin était historien, je vais aller voir ma mère pour la main d'œuvre et je verrai s'il peut m'aider, par la même occasion.

* * *

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous lise aujourd'hui, Monsieur Stone ? demande Tris au vieil homme assis sur la banquette à côté de lui.

\- Ce que tu voudras, ma jolie. De toute façon, je vais dormir en moins de cinq minutes ! répond Monsieur Stone. Raconte-moi ce qui se passe dehors, je ne me souviens jamais de rien !

Tris sourit. Chaque soir après les cours, elle vient faire un peu de lecture aux plus anciens, Monsieur Stone demande toujours la même chose. Sur sa tablette, la jeune fille tente d'extraire du réseau les comptes-rendus diffusés par la gouvernance et les nouvelles du jour. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle fait patienter le vieux monsieur et va demander de l'aide à Donna dans son bureau.

\- Donna, pouvez-vous m'aider à comprendre le fonctionnement de cette tablette ? J'ai du mal avec l'informatique.

\- Oui, approche, mais tu sais, je n'ai pas de grandes compétences dans ce domaine. Peut-être pourrais-tu solliciter Tobias ? Tu sais, l'informatique est son domaine… suggère Donna.

\- Je… je ne veux pas m'imposer à lui, répond Tris en s'approchant du bureau. Je sais qu'il souffre quand il me voit, les mauvais souvenirs lui reviennent. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je lui fais du mal volontairement. Je préfère attendre que lui m'approche, s'il le veut. J'aimerais pouvoir comprendre ce qui le liait à Beatrice, mais il est très… je ne sais pas exprimer comment il est, essaie d'expliquer Tris. Je crois qu'il s'enferme dans son corps et sa tête, tente-t-elle.

\- On dit « se replier sur soi-même », prononce une voix grave dans son dos. Je suis si terrifiant ?

Tris se retourne brutalement, le cœur emballé et les joues en feu. Tobias est appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte. Les yeux agrandis de surprise, la jeune fille choisit de garder le silence.

\- Apparemment oui, constate Tobias d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-acide. Bonjour Donna.

\- Bonjour Tobias, Tris venait me demander de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de sa tablette réseau, explique la directrice en essayant de briser la gêne entre les jeunes gens.

\- Je… Tobias, je suis désolée. Caleb m'a déjà dit que je parlais parfois trop franchement, balbutie finalement Tris. Je voulais lire un peu les nouvelles à un pensionnaire et je n'arrivais pas à trouver la bonne source.

\- Je préfère ça au mensonge, dit le jeune homme d'un ton le plus rassurant possible. Allons voir ton patient, je vais te montrer où trouver les informations.

La directrice sourit à Tobias puis ce dernier referme la porte derrière la jeune fille. Tris marche devant lui d'un pas rapide vers le coin repos où attend le pensionnaire. Tobias l'interrompt :

\- Tris, attends.

Tris s'arrête, plantée au milieu du grand hall, tête baissée et attends la suite. Tobias reste derrière elle et lui dit :

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas très avenant.

\- Avenant ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Ça veut dire gentil, souriant, explique Tobias.

\- Oh, je n'ai pas dit ça ! s'insurge Tris, très gênée.

Ses pommettes un peu trop saillantes s'enflamment. La jeune fille est bien heureuse de tourner le dos à son ami à cette minute, pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'en apercevoir.

\- Non, c'est moi qui le dis, affirme-t-il. Je ne peux pas nier que j'ai été très réticent à… ton arrivée, même franchement hostile. Je ne peux pas nier non plus que c'est difficile, très difficile pour moi, cette ressemblance parfaite avec Beatrice.

Avec un soupir, l'assistant de Johanna marque une pause. Il sait maintenant chaque détail de la silhouette de Tris, pour l'avoir observée sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ses cheveux sont si longs qu'ils effleurent la naissance de ses reins. Mais là, Tris baisse la tête, il en jugerait, ses cheveux sont à peine plus hauts. Ses épaules sont basses, elle semble abattue.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas te retourner pour qu'on se parle en se regardant ? demande Tobias doucement.

\- C'est toi qui ne veut pas me regarder, alors je respecte ce choix, répond Tris plus fermement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La réponse l'amuse et fait un rien tomber la pression qu'il ressent, Tobias esquisse un sourire :

\- Je comprends très bien que tu t'entendes avec Christina, la même franchise toute nue ! Là, c'est moi qui te le demande, s'il te plaît.

\- Ça va te faire mal ? demande la jeune fille naïvement.

\- Ça me fera toujours mal, mais je ne dois pas fuir indéfiniment, tu n'as pas mérité qu'on te fuie. Tu n'es pas responsable, dit le jeune homme sur un ton conciliant.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire mal, insiste Tris.

\- Pourtant, j'ai dit « s'il te plaît », raille Tobias.

La jeune femme, effarouchée, se décide à se retourner lentement et à le regarder. Toujours écarlate et les yeux baissés, elle n'ose pas affronter le regard de son interlocuteur. Elle fixe obstinément quelques secondes les lacets de ses baskets noires. Comme aujourd'hui, il est souvent habillé en noir Audacieux. Elle aime le noir. Elle trouve que ça le rend encore plus beau. Cette seule pensée enflamme plus encore ses joues, sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler.

Comme le silence s'alourdit, elle lève les yeux sur son visage. Il n'exprime pas de tension, ni de souffrance. Le visage du jeune homme est ombré d'un rasage délaissé qui brunit ses joues hautes et anguleuses. Ses yeux bleus si foncés fixent les siens en attendant d'accrocher son regard. Ses lèvres charnues esquissent un petit sourire presque moqueur.

\- Merci, commente Tobias quand il peut enfin capter ses prunelles noisette. Viens allons nous asseoir. Tu sais, les Audacieux devaient, volontairement, affronter leurs peurs pour qu'elles ne les paralysent pas, pour qu'ils apprennent à les surmonter.

\- Oui, j'ai vu les paysages de peur de Christina, c'est… effrayant. Tu veux dire que… je te fais peur ? demande Tris incrédule.

\- Pas toi, en tant que… fille, bien sûr. Mais ce que tu représentes, ce que les souvenirs que tu me rappelles provoquent chez moi, oui. J'ai du mal à lutter, je le reconnais. Mais je dois affronter cette peur. L'héritage que Beatrice m'a laissé, c'est cet incroyable courage qu'elle avait, elle affrontait tout, jusqu'au déraisonnable, et jusqu'à… y laisser sa vie.

Tout en s'asseyant, Tobias sent sa gorge se serrer à l'évocation de la disparition de sa compagne. Il baisse les yeux le temps de contrôler son émotion, et il poursuit :

\- Je l'avoue, j'étais fou de rage quand Caleb m'a appris ton existence. Je ne voulais juste… plus souffrir. Mais en réalité, c'est impossible. Alors, Tris, vis, sans t'occuper de ce que je peux ressentir, car tu es libre, et je n'ai pas à régenter ta façon de te comporter. A moi de m'adapter… ou de m'éloigner, si je n'y arrive pas.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, je ne suis personne. Toi tu es quelqu'un ici, tu es au gouvernement, tu as des amis depuis longtemps.

\- Beatrice a dit ça aussi, un jour, et elle a sauvé toute la communauté d'une dictature, la vie de centaines de personnes, dont la mienne, réplique Tobias avec un petit sourire triste. Chaque vie a autant de valeur qu'une autre. Mais Beatrice avait… un destin, grand et cruel.

\- Tu penses que j'en ai un aussi ? demande la jeune fille avec inquiétude.

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'espère juste que tu ne seras pas exploitée. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est de ne pas agir en fonction de ce que je pourrais penser. Ni même de ce que les autres pensent ou attendent de toi.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Tobias. Mes parents sont morts, Beatrice n'avait plus que quelques amis, Caleb et… toi. Vous étiez sa famille. La mienne maintenant… Tu es un élément de ce passé bizarre, qui est le mien, mais que je n'ai pas vécu.

Tout en approuvant silencieusement ses paroles, Tobias soupire en fermant les yeux.

\- Je fais mon possible pour me faire à la situation, j'essaie vraiment, Tris. Je n'ai a priori rien contre toi, tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, je crois, répond la jeune fille.

\- Bien. On ne peut pas s'obliger à avoir des sentiments pour les gens, même si on le souhaite, tu comprends ?

\- Je ne sais pas très bien ce que c'est, les sentiments. Je sais que je suis bien avec certaines personnes, j'essaie d'analyser tout ce que je ressens pour comprendre les mots que j'ai appris. Les simulations avec Christina et Caleb m'ont aidée à ça.

\- Les sentiments, si ça peut te rassurer, c'est le même mystère pour tout le monde. Personne ne sait vraiment ce que ça veut dire, comment les décrire, tant qu'on ne les a pas ressentis. Et même après… Il est très difficile de lutter contre eux, bons ou mauvais.

\- Donc, on ne peut pas non plus s'empêcher d'en ressentir, déduit la sœur de Beatrice avec logique.

Intrigué, Tobias réfléchit une seconde. Il lui répond presque à contrecœur :

\- C'est vrai dans ce sens là aussi, oui.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que, malgré mon… origine, je peux ressentir aussi des sentiments ?

\- Je ne suis pas un biologiste, mais je t'ai vue avoir peur, être intimidée, joyeuse aussi. Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas ressentir aussi le reste ?

\- J'aimerais tant, soupire Tris

\- Les sentiments n'apportent pas que du bonheur, crois-moi, objecte le jeune Audacieux d'un ton acide.

\- Tobias, tu sais, la vie m'a offert un cadeau unique. Tout m'émerveille. Même les choses horribles que j'ai vues dans la tête de Caleb, ont permis à des gens comme toi et Beatrice, de faire le bien. J'ai senti la tristesse, le chagrin de Caleb, de Christina, mais même ça, je suis heureuse de le connaître, le bonheur d'être triste car c'est la preuve que je vis.

\- En prendre conscience, et le ressentir, ce n'est pas pareil, Tris, corrige le jeune homme.

\- Je l'ai ressenti, Tobias, affirme-t-elle. Toutes ces choses, la peur, l'amour de mes parents, la trahison de Caleb, la haine aussi, tout.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment te dire. Quand Caleb et Christina ont partagé leurs souvenirs, c'est devenu mes souvenirs aussi, comme si j'avais été avec eux à ces moments-là moi aussi. Je rêve de ces situations, comme si j'y avais assisté.

A ces mots, Tobias regarde intensément Tris, les sourcils froncés, guettant la vérité dans ses yeux. Se pourrait-il que ce soit vrai ? Que son clonage se poursuive encore avec ces fusions de mémoire ? Les coudes sur les genoux, Tobias fouille dans son esprit pour y trouver la conduite à tenir, en vain. Jusqu'à quel point Beatrice et Tris sont-elles semblables ?

\- Tobias, je suis très heureuse que nous ayons pu parler, mais je ne veux pas te blesser, lui dit-elle en posant doucement ses doigts sur son bras.

Soudain figé, Tobias se contient pour ne pas se soustraire violemment à ce contact, qu'il refuse de comparer aux gestes d'affection de son amour disparu. Personne d'autre n'a le droit ! Mais Tris sent immédiatement sa tension et retire sa main. Le jeune homme se force et sourit tristement, en secouant la tête.

\- Désolé, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est rien, assure la jeune fille. Je n'aurais pas dû, ça aussi c'est un défaut...

Un silence s'installe entre les jeunes gens, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs et ses paradoxes. A quelques mètres d'eux, Monsieur Stone dort depuis longtemps, la tête affaissée sur sa poitrine. Tris se lève pour aller l'installer plus confortablement contre un coussin. En revenant, elle prend un ton plus léger pour s'adresser à son ami :

\- Mon pensionnaire s'est endormi ! Mais si tu veux bien m'aider à contrôler cette tablette, je saurai comment lui faire la lecture la prochaine fois !

Tobias sourit avec une mélancolie mêlée de reconnaissance : sa Tris aussi savait changer de sujet pour qu'il ne ressasse pas ses idées noires. Cela lui rappelle le moment où elle lui avait demandé de lui montrer son tatouage. Il montre patiemment à Tris comment extraire les articles classés dans la mémoire réseau, intuitivement, avec de simples mots clés. La jeune fille, très concentrée, observe chaque geste et écoute chaque consigne. Elle ne pense plus au jeune homme, absorbée par la démonstration. Tobias lui demande :

\- Ça ira ? Tu veux que je recommence ?

Sans un mot, Tris prend doucement la tablette. Elle glisse ses doigts sur les écrans virtuels, tapote et agrandit l'image. En quelques secondes, le dernier rapport environnemental de la gouvernance est affiché, vert et brillant, en trois dimensions devant elle. Une telle aisance, sans erreur… Sidéré, l'instructeur lui demande presque agacé :

\- Tu savais t'en servir avant ? Pourquoi m'as-tu sollicité alors ?

\- Non, je te promets. Matthew dit que j'ai une mémoire absolue. Je retiens ce qu'on me dit sans avoir besoin de répéter. Il pense que c'est à cause des informations qu'on m'a diffusées pendant… mon sommeil, constamment, ça a forcé ma mémoire à travailler efficacement.

\- Le rêve de tous les étudiants… commente l'informaticien, avec un léger soupçon. Il dit quoi d'autre, ton psy ?

\- Il reconstitue un… génogramme pour moi je crois, répond Tris.

\- Un génogramme ? s'étonne le jeune homme, sans comprendre.

\- La liste de mes ancêtres, mais pas seulement leur nom. Leur personnalité, leurs actions, leurs faiblesses, maladies, etc. Il pense que certaines personnes d'une même famille peuvent avoir un esprit collectif à travers le temps. Une mémoire à travers les générations. Il m'aide à reconstituer mon histoire. Enfin, si possible.

\- Il rencontre des difficultés ? questionne Tobias.

\- Oui, il cherche aussi au Bureau, il a récupéré des… patchs mémoriels je crois. Mais certains sont bloqués, et il lui manque des informations.

\- Ah ? Lesquelles ?

\- Je ne veux pas te le dire, dit fermement Tris.

La réponse claque comme une gifle. Tobias, surpris, lève les sourcils, de nouveau sur la défensive.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret, je vais te laisser tranquille, dit-il en cherchant à s'éloigner.

\- Non attends ! Tobias, je… désolée, j'ai encore été maladroite. Ce n'est pas un secret, mais… je ne veux pas encore te faire mal, s'excuse Tris en se levant à son tour.

\- Me faire mal ? En quoi cela me concerne ?

\- Je… c'est difficile… C'est toi qui as les informations qui lui manquent. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler pour ne pas que tu te sentes obligé…, explique Tris en croisant ses doigts pour se donner une contenance.

Soudain crispé, Tobias ferme les yeux un instant. Evidemment. Il avait presque oublié que Caleb l'avait déjà prié de les aider.

\- Je ne sais pas, Tris. C'est… comme me jeter dans un feu une deuxième fois.

\- Je le sais, c'est ce que je voulais dire quand je ne voulais pas répondre à ta question. Il trouvera un autre moyen, j'en suis sûre.

\- Non, affirme Tobias.

Tris le regarde avec surprise. Le jeune homme, ses sourcils épais à nouveau froncés, termine :

\- Ce que ta sœur et moi avons partagé, je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse le comprendre, encore moins mettre des mots ou une simulation dessus. Nous-mêmes, des fois, nous ne le comprenions pas.

\- Quand Beatrice t'apercevait, murmure la sœur de Beatrice en ignorant le pessimisme de son ami debout devant elle, il y avait soudain plus de lumière dans la pièce, ma sœur… s'illuminait, même dans la tristesse et le chaos que vous traversiez. Quand tu l'embrassais, son énergie sortait de son corps et vous enveloppait tous les deux, comme un feu invisible.

Tobias relève la tête qu'il maintenait baissée, stupéfait et méfiant à la fois :

\- Qui t'a dit ces choses-là ? demande le petit ami de Beatrice d'un ton sec en se rasseyant, comme abasourdi.

\- Oh pardon, Tobias, j'ai encore parlé trop vite ! Personne ne me l'a dit. Je vous ai vus, des fois, dans les souvenirs de Christina, en communion mémorielle avec elle, explique Tris. Je voyais ce que voyait Christina, mais comme ça, je ressentais aussi. Elle regardait Beatrice ou toi, et quand tu apparaissais près d'elle, tout devenait plus lumineux.

La jeune fille s'assied à nouveau près de Tobias, qui soudain courbe le dos et s'affaisse sur ses coudes. Devant le silence lourd du jeune homme, elle ferme les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, et reprend :

\- J'ai vu la lumière autour d'elle gonfler, s'étendre et t'entourer aussi. C'était… merveilleux. Si beau ! Il n'y avait plus deux… auras je crois, il n'y en avait qu'une. D'une nouvelle couleur, différente de la vôtre.

Les mains devant elle et les yeux clos, Tris mime avec de petits mouvements lents la forme du halo qu'elle perçoit dans son souvenir. Ses mains sont belles et soignées, pas rudes et écorchées par les combats comme celles de sa défunte sœur. Près d'elle, son ami, étranglé d'émotion, la regarde mimer des bras son émerveillement, fouiller sa mémoire, chercher ses mots pour décrire l'indescriptible. Elle sourit à son rêve, à l'évocation de ces moments de félicité.

\- Et quand tu étais inquiet, parfois tu émettais comme un bouclier bleuté, rond, dit-en en mimant un gros ballon. Les énergies négatives autour d'elle étaient renvoyées, ça la protégeait.

Tris rouvre les yeux, et regarde ceux de Tobias, sombres, profonds, arrondis et embués, qui la fixent. Ceux de la jeune femme, en amande, semblent refléter la paix et la vérité. Il entend à peine le souffle sortir de son nez, un peu pointu, comme Beatrice. Sa bouche aux lèvres pleines lui fait penser à une madeleine. Comme Beatrice… Il cligne des yeux pour sortir de son rêve éveillé.

\- Tris, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, articule-t-il lentement pour ne pas que débordent les larmes qu'il retient à grand peine, mais tu as dit ce que nous ressentions. Je ne sais même pas si nous arrivions à mettre ces mots dessus. Jamais je n'ai entendu quelque chose de plus beau, et de plus juste.

\- Est-ce que c'est ça l'effet de l'amour ? demande-t-elle avec candeur.

\- C'est plus que ça encore, lui répond-il doucement, avec un sourire triste.

Puis Tobias se lève, la salue d'un dernier sourire fugace et s'éloigne. Il peut enfin laisser ses mâchoires lâcher l'intérieur de ses joues et permettre à ses larmes de mouiller son visage.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Salut Quatre, je me doutais bien que tu finirais par venir me voir, dit le généticien.

\- Matthew, répond le jeune Audacieux en le saluant.

Le scientifique attend que son visiteur formule sa question, pour connaître l'état d'esprit de son ami. Tobias le fixe intensément.

\- Je vais devenir dingue si tu m'expliques pas ce que vous avez fait à Tris, comment et surtout, pourquoi, lance finalement l'ancien instructeur.

\- Je me doute que tu te poses plein de questions, soupire Matthew en s'asseyant.

\- Comment toi, qui as lutté contre le concept de génétiquement pur, tu as pu tremper dans un pareil projet ? accuse Tobias, les coudes sur la table de laboratoire qui les sépare.

Son regard est direct et accusateur. Comme à chaque fois qu'il contient sa colère ou sa nervosité, ses zygomatiques se contractent.

\- Ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec les génétiquement purs ou déficients, c'est bien plus important que ça. Même si Beatrice avait été génétiquement déficiente, selon les critères de l'ancien Bureau, j'aurais quand même lancé le projet, précise Matthew.

\- C'est toi qui en es à l'origine ? s'insurge Tobias.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ? martèle le jeune homme.

\- Comme vous l'avez vu pendant les… événements, au Bureau, l'accès à l'histoire des expériences menées était très sévèrement contrôlé. On a même consigné beaucoup de choses sur papier pour ne pas risquer d'être piratés, sur ordre de David. Les livres d'Histoire ont été dissimulés, enterrés, pour qu'elle ne compromette pas les ambitions de grandeur génétique après lesquelles David courrait.

\- Quel rapport avec Tris, enfin, _ma_ Tris, bon dieu ?! s'emporte Tobias.

\- Ne t'énerve pas, Quatre, j'y viens, apaise Matthew.

\- Ne me demande pas de ne pas m'énerver !

Matthew laisse quelques secondes à Tobias pour se calmer, puis continue.

\- David a mené des expériences sur Beatrice, tu le sais. Prélèvements d'ADN, études de son cerveau, et des éléments sur sa mémoire. Elle s'y est prêtée, car il a su la convaincre avec des arguments humanistes, humanitaires même.

\- Je sais ça, répond Tobias, je me suis battu pour qu'elle n'y aille pas, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir !

\- Les motivations de David étaient mauvaises, mais je pense que Beatrice a eu raison, malgré tout, avec d'autres objectifs, corrige le neuroscientifique. L'objectif humanitaire auquel elle croyait était réellement important, même si elle a été trompée sur les desseins de David.

\- Va au but, Matthew, s'impatiente Tobias.

\- David a permis à Beatrice de « voir » une part de la mémoire de sa mère, grâce aux patchs mémoriels. Elle avait besoin de preuves pour comprendre que sa mère venait de la Marge, s'était portée volontaire pour intégrer le système fermé des factions, et rendre compte à David de ses observations. Ces patchs sont comme des sauvegardes de la mémoire à long terme. En théorie, ce que Beatrice a vu par ces patchs aurait dû s'inscrire dans sa mémoire sémantique, la mémoire des faits appris, des concepts. Comme si elle avait regardé un film. Mais nous avons constaté que « l'expérience » vécue par sa mère était devenue la sienne, ça veut dire que ce qu'elle a vu dans les patchs s'est inscrit dans sa mémoire épisodique, celle qui contient les événements _vécus_. Jusqu'à présent, c'était considéré comme strictement impossible, Quatre ! Elle a classé ça dans sa mémoire à long terme comme une expérience personnelle antérieure, tout en ne faisant aucune confusion avec la sienne ! C'est extraordinaire, personne n'avait jamais vu ça.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors – et je ne pense pas que cela soit lié à sa « pureté » génétique, car selon ces critères, je le suis aussi, et je n'ai pas cette capacité –, ça veut dire que Beatrice dispose d'une mémoire psychogénéalogique partielle, ou totale.

\- Je comprends pas, s'agace Tobias.

\- Elle peut mémoriser et faire siens tous les événements vécus par ses ancêtres, si on les lui communique, et même reconstituer des bribes manquantes en faisant appel à des parties de son cerveau que nous, n'exploitons pas. Ces fonctions existaient chez les êtres humains primitifs, avant l'homme de Cro-Magnon, probablement chez Neandertal. Ces hommes ne se transmettaient que leur héritage mémoriel, ils étaient au bout de leur évolution et ne pouvaient plus emmagasiner de nouvelles données, imaginer, apprendre, innover. Aussi, leur mémoire transgénérationnelle assurait leur survie, par la transmission des savoirs, non par l'acquisition, mais par l'hérédité. En naissant, ils _savaient_. Leur éducation ne consistait qu'en le réveil de ces connaissances ancestrales. Depuis la disparition de ces hommes qui n'ont pas su s'adapter à leur environnement, le cerveau a évolué pour se conformer au besoin d'évolution, d'adaptation, donc à l'acquisition plutôt qu'à la mémoire ancestrale. Nous avons toujours aujourd'hui un tel cerveau. Beatrice, elle, a récupéré une part de l'héritage mémoriel de ses ancêtres, comme si elle pouvait avoir les capacités des deux pans de nos ancêtres préhistoriques. La mémoire étant infinie, elle peut remonter aussi loin qu'elle le souhaite.

\- Souhaitais, corrige Tobias d'un ton sec.

\- Non Quatre, justement. Souhaite. Cette capacité, Tris aussi l'a.

\- Pardon ? s'étouffe l'ex-Audacieux.

\- Non seulement Tris a la mémoire absolue, elle mémorise en une fois presque tout ce qu'on lui apprend, sa longue période de sommeil fœtale et post-fœtale lui ont donné une consolidation majeure de tout ce qu'on lui a transmis…

\- Ça, j'ai vu, susurre Tobias presque à contrecœur.

\- … mais en plus, elle est capable, comme Beatrice, de faire siens les souvenirs de ses ancêtres. Elle a une conscience autonoétique qu'elle ne maîtrise pas encore, mais peut-être le pourra-t-elle avec le temps. C'est-à-dire qu'elle peut « voyager mentalement dans le temps », et « vivre » les événements. Ce type de mémoire s'apparente à celle que possédait les hommes de Neanderthal, une mémoire héritée et non acquise.

Tobias reste muet. Il revoit Tris mimer l'aura de sa sœur, dans _ses_ souvenirs, la lumière qui émanait de leur étreinte. Ces gestes corroborent les allégations de Matthew, mais il n'intervient pas et le laisse continuer son exposé.

\- Ça veut dire, poursuit Matthew avec passion, qu'elle peut connaître la vérité sur la création de notre cité, de nos factions, les raisons qui ont généré la guerre qui a presque détruit cette planète, et ses habitants, si on l'aide à remonter dans le temps en « réveillant » son potentiel mémoriel. Et nous aider à ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs !

\- Comment peut-on porter une responsabilité pareille ? Vous allez la rendre folle ! s'insurge Tobias.

\- Elle est volontaire.

\- Elle est jeune et ne se rend pas compte ! Elle n'a pas vécu la guerre civile, la peur, les morts, la destruction ! Elle n'a pas été préparée à ça, comme Tris, sa sœur Tris, l'a été, chez les Audacieux !

\- Non, en effet. C'est pour ça que nous ne ferons que ce qu'elle décidera, nous n'avancerons que si elle le veut, si sa santé n'en pâtit pas. A la moindre alerte, on arrêtera tout.

\- Et vous allez lui faire revivre la mort de Beatrice, et la faire sienne ? C'est infect ! Qui vous dit qu'elle ne va pas en mourir ? s'alarme le jeune homme.

\- Rassure-toi à ce sujet, seul David était présent lors du drame, et il a été soumis au sérum d'oubli, il ne se souvient plus de ça. Personne d'autre ne peut transmettre cet épisode à Tris. Elle ne connaîtra – et connaît déjà en partie d'ailleurs – que le fait, vu de l'extérieur, la réaction de l'entourage, essaie de rassurer Matthew.

\- Vous lui avez donné le chagrin de tout le monde à manger comme un dessert ? crie Tobias.

\- Non. Juste Caleb. Elle avait besoin de savoir l'état d'esprit de son frère, maintenant, vis-à-vis d'elle, et vis-à-vis de Beatrice. Savoir si ses intentions, aujourd'hui, étaient justes, morales, de son propre point de vue. Christina a refusé de lui montrer sa réaction. Elle lui a enregistré beaucoup d'autres choses, par contre. L'arrivée chez les Audacieux, l'initiation, votre rapprochement, l'expérience de l'attaque des Altruistes sous simulation. Comme ça, elle a conscience de ce qu'on peut faire faire à un « génétiquement déficient », et aux non-Divergents. Tris veut donner un sens à sa vie en nous aidant à rétablir une paix durable et supprimer cette ségrégation absurde.

Le visiteur de Matthew soupire en appuyant son front sur ses bras. Assurément, il a toujours été totalement admiratif de Beatrice, de sa capacité à décider, en un éclair, même de façon déraisonnable, de son attitude. Stratège, parfois arbitraire, mais visionnaire. Visionnaire…

Le soleil filtre à travers les persiennes du laboratoire, se projetant sur les traits tirés de l'ex-Audacieux. Une vague odeur de désinfectant flotte dans la pièce, comme si on voulait laver les consciences et les esprits des gens qui la respirent.

\- Toutes ses décisions étaient donc dictées par cette mémoire collective ancestrale ? murmure Tobias perdu dans ses souvenirs.

\- Beatrice ? demande Matthew.

\- Oui.

\- Non, pas totalement, je pense. Elle vivait le moment présent, et elle n'avait pas conscience de ce capital de mémoire. Inconsciemment, peut-être que ça a dicté certains de ses choix, mais elle ne le savait pas. Elle utilisait ses doubles capacités. Et son entourage l'influençait aussi.

L'instructeur a un sursaut s'apparentant à un rire sarcastique.

\- Pas tellement non, Tris n'écoutait personne.

\- Elle ne serait pas devenue aussi forte, aussi déterminée, aussi juste, si tu ne l'avais pas guidée sur cette voie, argumente Matthew. Souviens-toi, les factions terminaient la formation des jeunes. Tu étais son instructeur, et plus encore. Nous sommes tous modelés par notre environnement social, familial, géographique, etc. C'est ce qui différencie des jumeaux monozygotes nés simultanément. Et a fortiori donc aussi Beatrice et Tris.

\- Donc, elle ne comblera pas ses lacunes de mémoire acquise, si je ne collabore pas, c'est bien ça que tu dis, hein ? lance Tobias sur un ton sarcastique. Vous êtes bien pareils que David, vous ne regardez pas autour de vous les ravages que provoquent vos idées de grandeur !

\- C'est pour partie vrai, en effet, concède le psychiatre en ignorant l'attaque. Elle pourra reconstituer une partie de l'histoire, avec les récits des faits, mais elle ne pourra pas s'identifier au vécu de sa sœur sans toi. Mais rien de t'y oblige, Quatre. Tu es libre.

\- Libre d'être le vilain petit canard, dans votre basse-cour de laboratoire, qui refuse qu'on l'utilise, encore, et qu'on utilise quelque être humain que ce soit à des fins plus ou moins avouables ? assène le jeune homme. C'est un piège !

\- Tu peux le voir comme ça, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tris a insisté pour que personne ne t'en parle, ni ne t'y oblige, de quelque façon que ce soit, à moins que ce ne soit toi qui le demandes. Si le projet, les perspectives, ne trouvent pas d'écho en toi, elle ne veut pas que tu te sentes coupable de refuser.

\- Ben voyons ! C'est tellement simple ! Et j'y gagne quoi, moi ? Des années de souffrance ? s'insurge Tobias violemment.

\- Souffres-tu plus depuis l'arrivée de Tris ? demande Matthew tranquillement. C'est une vraie question, ça me préoccupe réellement Quatre.

\- Il fallait y penser avant ! rétorque le jeune Audacieux sèchement.

\- Tu ne veux pas me répondre ?

\- J'en sais rien. Oui ! Des fois. Ou Non, je ne sais pas ! s'embrouille Tobias.

\- Essaie d'analyser ça en toi, prends le temps.

Le silence s'installe. L'ancien Altruiste, devenu Audacieux par obligation, l'a toujours préféré aux discours, mais il lui semble qu'on le pousse beaucoup à parler, depuis quelques temps. Il tambourine nerveusement les doigts sur la table. Matthew se lève et, dans une petite pièce attenante fermée que Tobias n'avait pas remarquée, va chercher du café. L'odeur couvre celle du désinfectant, dès que l'ouverture de la porte supprime la distance entre la boisson et lui. En silence, Matthew sert deux tasses. Tobias se remémore la conversation avec Donna, pour essayer de profiter du parfum apaisant. Le jeune homme fixe son attention sur la fumée blanche qui s'élève des tasses. Mais même cette fumée lui rappelle les mouvements gracieux que Tris mimait pour évoquer l'énergie, dans sa vision. Ou peut-être un simple courant d'air dans ses longs cheveux. Tobias saisit la tasse et boit une gorgée pour chasser l'image qui l'obsède.

\- Jusque quand est-elle remontée dans le temps ? demande soudain Tobias, d'un ton plus calme.

\- Pas très loin pour l'instant. Sa mère avait fui Milwaukee et une famille violente, son grand-père est mort, sa grand-mère, on ne sait pas. Du côté de son père, nous cherchons sur place. Andrew Prior était un transfert des Erudits, « la faction avant les liens du sang », donc il ne parlait plus de sa famille aux enfants. Nous savons juste qu'il avait un frère, décédé quand Beatrice et Caleb étaient jeunes. Pour l'histoire récente, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de pistes, Caleb a déjà fait ce qu'il pouvait, mais les discussions et la curiosité étaient très limités chez les Altruistes.

\- Non, pas ça, Matthew. Pas ça, _aussi,_ murmure Tobias à voix basse, presque suppliant.

Le jeune homme vient de comprendre l'allusion du généticien. Beaucoup d'Altruistes ont demandé, et se sont soumis au sérum d'oubli, pour ne plus souffrir de l'absence de leurs proches, décimés par l'armée de marionnettes audacieuses de Jeanine, après la guerre civile. Plus de mémoire. Sauf, peut-être… le leader des Altruistes, dont Andrew était le bras droit, l'ami de longue date, Marcus, le père de son visiteur.

\- Tris lit beaucoup de livres, elle cherche des traces, des noms, des événements. Et elle raconte ce que ça lui évoque, ou pas. Elle s'intéresse à plein de sujets et espère faire des recoupements, tempère Matthew en évitant le sujet.

\- Dis-moi en face ce que tu attends de moi, Matthew, enchaîne Tobias d'une voix directe, en le fixant dans les yeux.

\- Rien d'autre que tu n'auras décidé toi-même, Quatre, je l'ai promis à Tris. Je n'insisterai plus jamais.

\- Tu ne réponds pas, Matthew.

\- J'ai pu rapporter du Bureau des patchs mémoriels qui pourraient aider Tris, mais David les a bloqués quand ça a commencé à aller mal. Je sais que ta spécialité c'est l'informatique, tu pourrais regarder si tu trouves comment les débloquer…. Et en enregistrer d'autres, avec ta propre mémoire.

\- Tout ce que j'ai dans la tête n'a pas à être rendu public ! proteste violemment l'ex-Audacieux.

\- Tu peux trier. Soit en contrôlant tes souvenirs, soit en effaçant ce que tu ne veux pas conserver sur le patch, avant de le lui montrer.

\- Tu as réponse à tout, hein, vous avez bien construit votre machination ! dit Tobias d'un ton glacial.

\- Je reconnais que j'ai beaucoup sous-estimé ton hostilité, j'aurais pensé que ce projet serait une chance pour toi de… guérir, ou au moins, de te fournir un dérivatif, un exutoire.

\- On dirait Jeanine ! s'esclaffe Tobias avec véhémence. Les Divergents, les gens, ne sont pas des pions interchangeables, Matthew !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, Quatre ! s'insurge son ami. Tris est considérée comme une personne à part entière, elle ne subit rien qu'elle n'ait décidé !

\- Sauf sa naissance ! coupe Tobias.

\- Comme tout le monde enfin ! Elle en est heureuse, essaie de nous accorder au moins ça ! Même si tu n'adhères pas à l'espoir que nous plaçons en elle ! Elle est formidable, elle a une volonté incroyable, un optimisme inébranlable, elle nous stupéfie tous ! s'emballe Matthew avec feu.

\- Ma parole, tu parles d'elle comme si… Tu t'es entiché d'elle ! réalise le jeune Audacieux dans un souffle.

L'idée lui déplaît, comme si Matthew avait recréé pour lui tout seul la femme idéale, une superwoman sauveuse de l'humanité, dont il pourrait s'attribuer le mérite, et… la compagnie. Ou comme si… l'idée lui déplaisait sans raison, comme ça, c'est tout.

Le généticien ne répond pas tout de suite, et soutient le regard de son ami. Tobias a raison. Mais il s'est fait une raison, Tris n'est pas pour lui. Et ne le sera jamais, comme Beatrice.

\- Depuis très longtemps, admet-il en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse presque vide.

\- Tris n'est pas parmi nous depuis si longtemps que ça, modère l'ami de la jeune femme d'un ton radouci.

\- En effet…

Tobias met quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce que lui dit Matthew.

\- Tris ? Je veux dire, Beatrice ? murmure Tobias, sidéré.

\- Après la mort de ma copine, je te l'avais raconté, David m'a demandé de suivre l'évolution de Beatrice, il ne supportait pas le « bonheur » de Natalie Prior, qu'il aimait, et voyait faire sa vie avec un autre. Et on ne peut pas ne pas aimer Beatrice. C'est impossible…

Remué au tréfonds de toutes ses cellules, le jeune homme ne peut qu'approuver silencieusement l'évidence que Matthew vient d'exprimer. Il n'a pas pu lutter non plus. En quelques jours, ses velléités d'évasion des Audacieux n'avaient plus de sens sans elle, il s'en souvient comme d'une marque au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Beatrice, _sa_ Tris, avait happé sa vie, sa volonté, cette âme dont il ne savait même pas l'existence avant. Mais, jamais il ne lui était venu à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait être amoureux de Beatrice. Elle, avait été jalouse, mais lui, non, jamais. L'absolutisme de ses sentiments l'avait totalement aveuglé, les autres n'existaient plus autour de _sa_ Tris. Il ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit que quelque chose d'autre que la mort pouvait lui prendre son amour.

\- Eh bien, te voilà doté d'une bien opportune deuxième chance, lui assène Tobias avec acidité.

Le généticien sourit tristement à son ami.

\- J'ai rayé de mon esprit cette possibilité depuis le premier combat de Beatrice contre Peter, pendant son initiation chez les Audacieux... Il n'y avait déjà plus de place dans son cœur pour qui que ce soit d'autre que toi. Quant à Tris, à chaque fois qu'elle vient me voir, elle ne fait rien sans s'assurer que ça n'aura aucune conséquence néfaste sur toi ! Tout ce qu'elle apprend, ce qu'elle veut, ce qu'elle espère, elle le rapporte à toi ! Tu as déjà gagné sans jouer, Quatre !

Comment Matthew peut-il savoir ce qui s'est passé lors de ce combat ? Tobias sent une colère sourde, profonde, remonter en lui. Comment ont-ils osé les espionner, violer ainsi leur vie privée, surveiller le moindre de leurs gestes, comme s'ils étaient des rats dans une cage ? Il se souvient avoir, comme un robot, après la mort de Beatrice et la « réinitialisation » de tout le Bureau, supprimé les programmes de surveillance, et plus tard, redirigé les caméras implantées un peu partout dans la ville, placées sur la voie publique vers les écrans des services de police de Chicago. Traquer les caméras indiscrètes pour les retirer avait pris des mois, et il n'est pas sûr qu'elles soient toutes trouvées à ce jour.

\- Et au fait, jusqu'où allait la « surveillance » dont le Bureau s'estimait en droit de bénéficier ? demande l'instructeur d'un ton sec.

\- Rues, bâtiments publics, parties communes de certains bâtiments privés « sensibles ». Ne t'inquiète pas, pas les chambres ou lieux privés de ce genre, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, répond Matthew d'un ton gêné et coupable. Sauf la chambre… de ta mère…

\- Ma mère ? s'étrangle Tobias. Pourquoi ma mère ?

\- Elle était très dangereuse, nous l'avons vue prendre le pouvoir des Sans-faction, progressivement, organiser leur vie, fomenter son coup d'état, voler et accumuler des armes, écraser tout ce qui se mettait en travers de son chemin, tout, absolument tout. Sans exception.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu insinues ?

\- Quatre, pourquoi remuer tout ça maintenant ? Tu ne vas que compliquer les choses.

\- Continue ! crie le fils d'Evelyn en tapant du plat de la main sur la table. Tu es allé trop loin maintenant !

\- N'oublie pas qu'elle a vécu plusieurs années chez les Altruistes, sous la coupe de ton père, certes, mais aussi en contact direct avec les Prior. Marcus et Andrew travaillaient quotidiennement ensemble, et Natalie était en contact avec nous. Evelyn a appris certaines choses, et soupçonné qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi insignifiants qu'ils voulaient le laisser paraître. Natalie et Andrew étaient honnêtes, pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle les a convaincus de la faire passer pour morte ? De mentir pour elle ? Même à leurs propres enfants ? Elle les faisait chanter : un silence contre un autre. Il lui fallait endormir la méfiance de Marcus sur ses intentions : renverser les factions. Marcus l'aurait traquée, et démasquée, si elle t'avait emmené, Quatre, je suis désolé. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissée remettre en cause le pouvoir des Altruistes, surtout concentré dans ses mains, à lui.

Tobias fixe Matthew sans expression, cherchant à dénouer le faux du vrai. La gorge nouée, il se sent revivre l'abandon, le vide qu'il a subi depuis la prétendue mort de sa mère. Il a l'impression de se vider de son sang, et de tomber dans un gouffre à l'intérieur de lui-même. Jamais, elle ne lui a dit la vérité, à aucun moment ? Mais est-ce la vérité ? Pourtant, tout se tient, et quelles motivations aurait Matthew pour lui mentir ?

\- Tu répèterais ça sous sérum de vérité ? siffle Tobias entre ses dents.

\- Si tu y tiens.

\- Continue, quoi d'autre ? intime le fils d'Evelyn au scientifique.

\- Nous pensons qu'elle a appris l'existence de la boîte, enterrée dans la maison des Prior, elle les espionnait. C'est sans doute elle qui a informé anonymement Jeanine de son existence. Sinon, comment l'aurait-elle su ? Le Bureau n'avait pas intérêt à ce que quiconque en apprenne l'existence.

\- Ma mère… a envoyé Tris à la mort ? articule Tobias, livide.

\- Au début, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Beatrice était l'élue, destinée à ouvrir la boîte. Elle l'a compris quand les Erudits l'ont poursuivie, et utilisé Peter pour la culpabiliser et la pousser à se livrer d'elle-même. Ça arrangeait bigrement ses affaires. Elle l'a vue partir pour le siège des Erudits, en pleine nuit, suite à la mort de Marlène. Elle regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle la voyait s'éloigner du siège des Sans-Faction. Quatre, je…

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit ! Je ne me suis aperçu du départ de Tris qu'au petit matin ! enrage Tobias en le coupant. Pourquoi ? Jouer le jeu de Jeanine ne menait qu'à rétablir la dictature et les factions !

\- Oui mais Jeanine voulait anéantir les Altruistes, dont ton père, dont les Prior. Une faction de moins à éliminer, les plus difficiles puisque de nombreux Sans-faction les avaient en estime et auraient rechigné à les attaquer. Et ça grâce à Jeanine et à son coup d'état, elle espérait diviser pour mieux régner, garder les mains propres et récupérer à son compte les miettes d'une société en perdition. En ralliant les Audacieux grâce à toi, en vous libérant des excès de Max et d'Eric, elle aurait eu les coudées franches.

\- Je ne peux pas y croire…

\- Elle détestait Beatrice, tu le sais bien.

\- Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ? geint soudain Tobias.

\- Tu ne devines pas ? Beatrice l'aurait empêchée de parvenir à ses fins, elle avait un pouvoir sur toi qu'elle, Evelyn, n'avait plus depuis longtemps : l'amour, la justice. Ta mère était intelligente, et tôt ou tard, elle aurait tout compris. Beatrice morte, tu étais tout à Evelyn, tu n'avais plus qu'elle. Souviens-toi de ses paroles lors du « procès » de Tris après la chute des factions ! C'est exactement ce qu'elle disait quand elle pensait que tu avais rompu : que tu étais à elle, et en aucun cas à Beatrice… Elle ne t'avait recontacté que quand tu étais devenu membre des Audacieux, souviens-toi. Elle attendait ça depuis plus de dix ans… Tu t'en doutais, d'ailleurs. Dix ans d'attente balayés par une amourette, elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

La tête dans les mains, abasourdi, Tobias réfléchit jusqu'à en avoir le vertige. Sa mère n'avait jamais été qu'une machine de guerre, sans sentiment ni humanité, telle qu'il l'avait finalement toujours imaginée. D'ailleurs, ça lui revenait maintenant, même s'il n'avait pas relevé quand elle était revenue à Chicago, c'est vrai, elle avait dénigré le vœu de Tobias de renoncer aux armes et de s'associer en politique à Johanna. Elle aurait préféré qu'il forme les jeunes au combat avec George Wu. Le jeune homme avait un si profond désir d'être aimé, d'avoir une famille, un tout petit bout de famille, que cela l'avait aveuglé suffisamment pour qu'il lui pardonne son abandon. Quel idiot ! Sa petite amie avait eu raison, de bout en bout à son sujet, depuis le début ! Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas voulu la croire, il _voulait_ pouvoir pardonner. Et Beatrice l'avait laissé faire, par amour. Mais alors, Tris…

\- Alors Tris est en danger, Matthew, murmure Tobias en se redressant. Il répète : Tris est en danger, si ma mère sait qu'elle est là !

\- Ce n'est pas sûr. J'espère qu'elle a abandonné ses idées hégémonistes, notre contexte est différent, apaisé. Et Tris n'a pas avec toi les relations qu'avait Beatrice, donc… Mais par sécurité, j'ai demandé à George d'envoyer un de ses gars travailler avec elle au projet de centre de formation, sous couverture.

\- Ça vient de toi, ce projet ? s'étonne Tobias, complètement abattu.

\- Oui, je ne voulais pas prendre le moindre risque pour Tris. Quatre, si tu savais comme je suis désolé. Nous n'avions pas de raisons de t'empêcher a priori d'autoriser Evelyn à revenir à Chicago. Alors nous avons juste surveillé un peu.

\- Je préfère savoir, répond Tobias avec une assurance qu'il est loin de ressentir.

\- Tu… il ne faut pas mettre en l'air la couverture de l'agent de George, contrôle ta colère, Quatre. Pour Tris.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

\- Ne fais rien non plus d'inconsidéré, je te connais. Si tu en ressens le besoin, nous pouvons en parler, avec George. Tu sais, ce sont des Sans-faction qui ont froidement abattu sa sœur, il n'a pas été difficile à convaincre…

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? J'ai renoncé aux armes, je ne veux plus de guerre, de morts. Mais je ne la laisserai pas détruire d'autres vies, ni continuer à détruire la mienne ! Quel abruti j'ai pu être !

Tobias s'est levé, et comme toujours quand il est nerveux, il fait les cent pas dans la pièce, faisant crisser ses baskets sur le carrelage blanc, et passant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux, bruns et courts, les sourcils froncés. Il comprend, maintenant, pourquoi sa mère a voulu retrouver son indépendance ! Pourquoi elle voulait déménager ! Elle avait besoin de liberté pour recommencer ses manigances ! Matthew le regarde tristement quelques instants essayer de se vider de son énergie négative.

\- Vous protégez Tris ? demande-t-il soudain à Matthew.

\- Il n'y avait pas particulièrement de raison de le faire jusqu'à présent ! Elle vit avec Caleb pour l'instant, elle est très rarement seule, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Et elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Christina, qui a l'entraînement pour la défendre, répond le généticien.

\- C'est tout ? Tu sous-estimes Evelyn, Matthew ! Est-ce que Tris est consciente de cette haine qu'elle lui voue ?

\- En partie. Dans les souvenirs de Caleb, il y a votre altercation quand vous êtes arrivés la première fois chez les Sans-faction. Elle a pu constater que tu essayais de convaincre Beatrice des manigances guerrières d'Evelyn. Et qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais de son côté tant que tu ne changerais pas d'avis…

\- Je n'ai rien vu, rien vu… se reproche Tobias, la voix basse et les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre en prière contre sa bouche.

\- Ne te reproche rien, tu ne pouvais pas. Evelyn est très intelligente.

\- Qui est au courant de ce que tu viens de me raconter ?

\- Pour sa mémoire, Caleb, Johanna, Christina, quelques chercheurs de confiance. Pour ta mère, on est trois, avec George, même son gars en surveillance ne sait pas tout pour l'instant. Les autres qui savaient, au Bureau, ont reçu le sérum d'oubli. J'ai tout consigné dans un fichier sécurisé, au cas où...

\- Il faut associer Christina aussi, elle est fiable, demande Tobias sur un ton insistant.

\- D'accord, Quatre. Caleb finira aussi par l'apprendre, en observant et discutant avec Tris.

\- Ce qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps avant que ça ne soit un secret de polichinelle. Tout ça m'aura au moins permis de prendre une décision, décrète le jeune Audacieux d'un ton sec. Que faut-il faire pour enregistrer tes patchs de mémoire ou… peu importe comment tu les appelles ? Autant que Tris sache ce que ma mère pensait de sa sœur, et ce que moi, je vivais au milieu. Si un seul détail peut la rendre méfiante, j'estime que j'aurai fait ma part.

\- Merci Quatre, je savais que tu serais sensible à ça, même si je comprends le choc que tu subis. Je vais t'expliquer, ce n'est ni difficile, ni douloureux.

\- Encore un sérum hein ? insinue Tobias.

\- Désolé… Il s'agit de stimuler ta mémoire à long terme pour que les souvenirs reviennent en mémoire, mais tu restes conscient, tu peux interrompre à tout moment, et reprendre plus tard. Tu peux choisir une période, ou un événement précis, et te limiter à ça. Inconsciemment, ton esprit sait quand il a commencé et fini cet épisode. Ce processus va donner à Tris des faits à assimiler. Juste les faits, tels que tu les as perçus, des images. Ça va s'enregistrer dans sa mémoire épisodique. Mais seule une liaison directe et simultanée pourrait lui donner ton ressenti.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, refuse Tobias.

\- Ok, pas de souci.

\- Finissons-en.

\- Maintenant ? interroge Matthew, surpris par sa soudaine hâte.

\- Oui, si possible, avant que je ne change d'avis, affirme Tobias.

\- Bien, allons dans la pièce à côté.

Le jeune homme suit son ami scientifique et dans le laboratoire voisin, s'installe dans un fauteuil dont l'assise est lumineuse et bleue. Des écrans sur la paillasse sont reliés à un boîtier parcouru de leds dans lequel sont placés de petites demi-sphères métalliques. Matthew invite Tobias à s'asseoir, prend les deux boutons, et tend au jeune homme une tablette. Le jeune psychiatre positionne les patchs sur les tempes de Tobias, et les relie à son écran et son ordinateur.

\- Sur cette tablette reliée à l'enregistrement, dit-il en en sortant un calendrier en trois dimensions, entre ta date de naissance. Après, sectionne ta vie en morceaux qui peuvent correspondre à des étapes importantes. Tu pourras donc facilement n'enregistrer que ce que ton esprit aura mémorisé durant cette période. Il ne faut que deux ou trois minutes d'enregistrement pour environ cinq à dix ans, selon la densité des événements, beaucoup moins pour un événement ciblé de quelques heures à plusieurs mois. Cela fonctionne un peu comme les rêves : on a l'impression de rêver pendant des heures, alors qu'en réalité, le cerveau s'active en quelques secondes seulement pour toute la vision.

Assis sur le siège du laboratoire, Tobias se concentre, réfléchit quelques secondes puis entre les données. Matthew lui donne quelques conseils pratiques.

\- Nomme chaque période, par un mot, une idée, ce que tu veux, et inscrit ça en face de la période. Tu peux aussi visualiser dans ton esprit un événement bien particulier. Par exemple, un exercice marquant pendant ton initiation. Le patch n'enregistrera que ça, et rien d'autre. Les signaux électriques de ton cerveau seront sélectionnés par ta mémoire pour ne permettre que le traitement des seules informations entrant dans la période choisie.

Tobias s'exécute et entre, avec la rapidité de l'habitude, les informations demandées. Il programme une douzaine de périodes, de son enfance jusqu'à la sortie dans la Marge, pendant qu'ils étaient au Bureau, puis rend la tablette à Matthew.

\- Ne fais rien sur un coup de tête, que tu puisses regretter plus tard, Quatre.

\- Envoie, se contente-t-il de répondre fermement.

Il s'appuie sur le dossier en inspirant profondément. Il choisit une période, et garde au bout du doigt la zone du boîtier de contrôle qui lui permet d'interrompre l'enregistrement. Matthew lui jette un coup d'œil peiné puis lance le programme. Tobias ferme les yeux et se laisse porter par son premier souvenir.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain après-midi, Tobias décide d'aller voir sa mère dans le local où elle travaille, visite « de courtoisie »… En descendant du loop, il parcourt une partie du chemin à pied. Les rues sont plus animées qu'auparavant et surtout, les gens se mélangent. Il n'y a plus comme avant ces groupes de couleurs correspondant aux membres de factions se déplaçant ensemble, sans pratiquement jamais se mêler les uns aux autres. Là, peu portent les tenues attitrées des factions, la diversité a envahi les rues. Les devantures des bâtiments se sont ouvertes pour abriter des logements, de simples abris, et même des lieux d'échanges, le troc ayant explosé depuis la fin de la guerre civile. Cette diversité vestimentaire, ces mélanges de population offrent enfin un meilleur niveau de vie aux anciens Sans-faction, qui offrent leurs services, échangent leurs trouvailles et leurs créations sans être stigmatisés. Toute cette nouvelle animation a coloré les rues, mais engendré aussi un certain désordre : la nouvelle cité Chicago a besoin d'un nouveau cadre pour avancer, sur lequel travaille le gouvernement rénové.

Avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, Tobias inspire profondément, et tente de prendre un visage calme et souriant, autant qu'il en est capable, puis tire la porte métallique, qui grince sous sa traction.

Le grand bâtiment, gris, en partie délabré, regorge de cases de la taille d'une chambre ou d'un salon, d'alcôves et d'escaliers. Ce devait être un grand centre commercial, abandonné au temps et aux intempéries. Et ça pourrait le redevenir, avec les efforts nécessaires. Un grand centre d'échanges, de biens, de services surtout. L'idée est bonne. La plupart des fenêtres sont brisées, le vent et la pluie en ont fait leur terrain de jeux, et il y flotte une odeur de moisissure et de poussière mouillée. La plupart des murs sont encore verdâtres. Seuls quelques parties de locaux ont été réparés, nettoyés et aménagés. Les fenêtres encore éventrées ont été obstruées par les panneaux de bois, en attendant mieux. Quelques personnes s'affairent, l'une à déblayer un local, l'autre à fixer des câbles. Dans un troisième, un homme travaille déjà à de menues réparations. Un bureau en bois simple et quelques meubles trônent dans le premier local sur la gauche. Derrière le bureau, Evelyn est penchée sur des documents et écrit.

\- Bonjour Mère.

Evelyn lève les yeux et sourit.

\- Tobias ! Quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclame-t-elle en se levant pour venir embrasser son fils.

Tobias réprime un mouvement de recul et se laisse appliquer une bise sur la joue. En cet instant, il remercie le ciel de ne pas avoir été élevé chez les Sincères, ou de ne pas avoir fui les Altruistes pour cette faction-là.

\- Tu viens voir l'avancée du projet ? demande Evelyn.

\- Je viens d'abord saluer ma mère, ment-il. Mais il est vrai que j'ai parlé de ce projet à Johanna, je viens voir si la gouvernance peut apporter quelque chose à ce grand chantier ? dit-il en se forçant à sourire.

\- On a besoin de tout ! Matériaux de rénovation, électricité, meubles, et surtout, main d'œuvre.

\- J'en parlerai à Johanna, je verrai ce qu'on peut faire. Je te ramène chez toi, si tu veux, j'ai une voiture aujourd'hui. Je dois aller visiter un ami du quartier ensuite.

\- D'accord. Je suis chargée ça m'arrange, j'emporte des papiers. Phil ! Je pars, tu fermeras en sortant !

Une voix d'homme lui répond « ok » du fond du bâtiment, elle se tourne en souriant vers son grand fils, et tous deux se dirigent vers la sortie. Le trajet n'est ponctué que de quelques phrases. Ils n'ont jamais eu de longues conversations, écrasés par un passé d'absences, de différends et de frustrations, que rien ne peut rattraper. Tobias ne parvient pas à lire entre les lignes pour savoir si elle connaît l'existence de Tris, et qu'elle lui cache cette information, ou si elle n'est pas au courant. Les journaux sont faciles d'accès, et il ne voit pas pourquoi elle se tiendrait éloignée de l'actualité. Par moments, il jette un œil à ce qui n'est plus sa mère mais son bourreau, il se force à sourire.

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça, Tobias ? demande Evelyn.

\- Ma mère est jolie, répond Tobias avec un mini sourire, espérant que la flatterie détournera son attention de sa tension nerveuse.

Ravie, Evelyn sourit. Son fils la décharge de son sac, et la raccompagne jusqu'à son appartement, ils échangent quelques banalités d'usage, puis le jeune homme prétexte son rendez-vous pour s'éclipser.

Il part la boule au ventre et attend dans les escaliers de l'immeuble, quelques minutes, pour s'assurer que sa mère ne l'espionne pas, avant d'aller frapper chez son ancien voisin historien. Ce dernier, ravi de voir que son travail pouvait intéresser quelqu'un, lui confie de vieux livres, et des repères pour accéder aux ressources numérisées.

Le jour fléchit quand il quitte l'appartement du voisin, non sans se faufiler dans les couloirs et les rues de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse pas être vu depuis les fenêtres de son ancien appartement. Après minuit, les rues sont sombres et sans éclairage, la ville ne peut pas se permettre une si dispendieuse fantaisie, l'électricité étant encore d'un usage contrôlé.

Comme il veut parler à Christina, il l'invite à le rejoindre chez lui. Il est temps de la mettre au courant. Quand la jolie brune arrive chez lui après son travail, elle est nerveuse.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Un nouveau scoop ? demande-t-elle passablement inquiète.

\- Ouais, si on veut. Je suis allée voir Matthew, la situation me rendait dingue, je voulais des explications.

\- A propos de Tris ?

\- De qui d'autre ? demande Tobias d'un ton sarcastique.

Christina comprend que ce n'est pas le moment de rire ou de dire des absurdités, elle laisse couler la remarque piquante et se contente de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil pour écouter dans quels nouveaux ennuis s'est fourré son ami.

\- Je sais que tu as déjà… partagé ta mémoire avec Tris, reprend Tobias.

\- Sur un certain nombre de choses, oui.

\- Matthew m'a expliqué le fonctionnement de sa mémoire, comment elle stocke les informations.

\- Compliqué, moi j'ai pas tout compris, mais elle, ça rentre en un clin d'œil ! commente Christina.

\- Ouais, je sais. Il m'a dit quel rôle il voudrait que je tienne dans tout ça. De fil en aiguille, il m'a parlé de certaines choses qu'il savait sur notre vie ici à Chicago, alors que lui nous observait depuis le Bureau avant la guerre civile.

En appui sur son bureau la tête rentrée dans ses épaules voûtées et les jambes croisées, Tobias continue son récit : il évoque les caméras d'observation, un peu partout, y compris dans la chambre d'Evelyn. Christina se garde d'interrompre son ancien instructeur tendu comme une arbalète, et le laisse raconter les révélations entendues. La trahison de la leader des Sans-faction vis-à-vis de son fils, de son ancienne faction, les mensonges, les complots, et la cruauté de sa mère. Christina ouvre des yeux de plus en plus ronds, les mains devant la bouche, découvrant avec horreur le sort que cette femme réservait à Beatrice, et à son propre fils. Tobias lui explique qu'il s'est alors décidé à enregistrer des patchs mémoriels pour Tris, au moins pour que l'histoire de sa sœur lui permette, peut-être, d'être avertie des dangers qui la guettent.

\- C'est cool, ce que tu as fait pour Tris, Quatre… Ce que tu me racontes, je n'arrive pas à y croire, comment une mère peut être aussi inhumaine que ça ?

\- Je dois être maudit, répond Tobias d'une voix aigre.

La nuit est tombée, et la lune luit faiblement derrière une écharpe de brume. Elle projette une couleur fade et fantomatique sur les joues du jeune homme, fatigué et abattu. Il sait que le tempérament volcanique de Christina l'aurait poussée, en temps normal, à des vociférations contre Evelyn, si elle n'avait pas été sa génitrice. Mais la souffrance transpire tellement sur le visage de Tobias, qu'elle en oublie sa colère.

\- Quatre, Tris est sans doute en danger, il faut l'avertir et la protéger, glisse la jeune fille, la voix angoissée.

\- Evelyn est surveillée par l'agent de George, mais pas toute la journée ni la nuit, et Tris n'est pas en permanence avec quelqu'un susceptible de la protéger, non, en effet.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? interroge Christina, tendue.

\- Matthew a raison, il faut faire des recherches dans le passé pour trouver des origines, des raisons à tous ces drames, les patchs l'aideront à reformer le puzzle du passé, pour s'en servir maintenant. J'ai récupéré des livres et des références documentaires. Tris n'a pas d'emploi pour l'instant, elle pourra les étudier, elle apprend vite, et ça semblait l'intéresser. Mais je pense qu'il faut garder ça secret pour l'instant, on ne sait pas en qui on peut avoir confiance.

\- Elle peut travailler chez Caleb ? suggère Christina.

\- J'ai dit « confiance »… conteste Tobias. Je n'ai pas plus confiance en lui qu'en un nid de vipères.

\- Arrête Quatre… Où la protéger alors ?

\- L'endroit privé et sécurisé le mieux équipé en informatique, c'est ici, chez moi, admet Tobias dans un souffle. J'ai accès à tout, et nous ne sommes qu'une poignée à Chicago à avoir autant de liberté sur le réseau.

Interloquée, Christina regarde Tobias en se demandant si elle a bien entendu.

\- Tu veux l'héberger ? marmonne-t-elle.

\- J'ai pas dit _héberger_ , j'ai dit : laisser accès au réseau. Mon appartement est sécurisé, je vais changer le code d'accès à l'entrée, je le changerai toutes les semaines, et seuls nous trois le connaîtrons. Je préviendrai Donna, que si ma mère met un pied ici, qu'elle prévienne immédiatement et discrètement George Wu, et moi, si je suis disponible à ce moment-là. Ok ?

\- Ok.

\- D'abord, peux-tu l'emmener vers Matthew, qu'elle… s'informe de certains passages de la vie de sa sœur ? propose Tobias. Je retournerai plus tard enregistrer d'autres machins de mémoire.

\- Jusqu'à présent, elle y allait seule, mais oui, je vais essayer de la convaincre de ne plus circuler seule dans des endroits isolés. Mais il sera difficile de la protéger et de l'empêcher d'aller au lycée ou à la médiathèque, elle y passe beaucoup de temps. Et la prudence et elle, ça fait deux ! Elle ne voit le mal nulle part ! Et comment faire si des personnes sont envoyées par ta mère, au prétexte de te rendre visite, et que Donna ne peut pas les identifier ?

Tobias observe ses chaussures sans les voir, les yeux au sol et l'esprit ailleurs. L'idée qu'il veut présenter à Christina ne lui plaît pas, mais aucune autre ne lui vient à l'esprit. Elle lui rappelle une stratégie équivalente, adoptée par Beatrice autrefois. Une méthode qui a fait d'elle une idole aveuglée, une héroïne inhumaine, une martyre.

\- Alors je ne vois qu'une solution… commence Tobias.

Christina retient son souffle : son ami est grave. Elle attend patiemment qu'il lui expose son idée.

\- Toi et moi, on va faire de Tris une Audacieuse.


	10. Chapter 10

Alors qu'il travaille sur ses écrans à peaufiner le logiciel pour réserver des créneaux dans la salle de sport de l'orphelinat, Tobias reçoit un message.

Matthew l'informe que Tris passera, en fin d'après-midi pour prendre connaissance du contenu des patchs qu'il a enregistrés. Le jeune homme ne sait pas trop s'il est content ou pas d'avoir été informé. Ressasser toutes ces images rouvre les plaies à chaque fois. Il se demande quand, et si, un jour, il sera libéré de toute cette douleur. Et puis elle en passe, du temps, Tris, dans ce labo, c'est son deuxième domicile ! Tobias a l'impression que sa nouvelle amie est instrumentalisée pour des recherches, comme Beatrice avant elle, et pour quoi en fait ?

Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander comment Tris va réagir et ce qu'elle va penser de ces bribes de passé. Du sien.

Du leur.

Il ne doute pas que Matthew aimerait sa présence, mais il voudrait juste ne plus penser à tout ça, rembobiner le film de sa vie. Comme si c'était possible.

Il lui arrive encore de regretter de ne pas avoir pris le sérum d'oubli. Les événements récents le font encore basculer dans les conflits, la souffrance, comme un chemin de croix inéluctable. Les hommes n'arrivent décidément pas à vivre en paix ? Les meilleurs se sacrifient-ils toujours pour rien ?

Un problème après l'autre… Gérer ce que l'on a devant soi. Les conseils que lui-même donnait à ses novices résonnent dans sa tête comme un leitmotiv salvateur. Il s'y accroche pour ne pas fléchir. Comme disait Caleb, le système des factions était loin d'être parfait. Mais il avait au moins le mérite de donner des repères à des personnes qui n'en auraient jamais eu sans cela, et de porter haut l'esprit de cohésion. S'il n'avait pas été perverti par l'excès de pouvoir et les abus en tous genres de personnalités avides et orgueilleuses, il aurait pu représenter une solution d'avenir pour une humanité déchirée. C'était le but à l'origine. Mais c'est bien connu, l'Homme n'aime pas être en cage, et n'a jamais assez de liberté. En réalité, les habitants de Chicago sont-ils plus heureux aujourd'hui ? Tobias l'a constaté, les gens sont plus isolés, plus solitaires. L'insécurité, avant la guerre civile, provenait des détracteurs, pas réellement des factions. Mais l'exclusion des personnes qui ne pouvaient se retrouver dans aucune des cinq factions a mené le système à sa perte, entre autres.

En revenant à la réalité, Tobias décide de se changer les idées, et d'aller installer le logiciel d'inscription pour la salle de sport, puis d'en profiter immédiatement. Il se change puis retrouve Donna à son bureau, tout en ayant pris soin, avant de descendre, de changer le code à l'entrée de son appartement. Par précaution.

Un pupitre est installé dans le bureau de la directrice, une tablette fixée dessus. Le logiciel est simple, Tobias l'explique à la vieille dame et s'inscrit lui-même pour l'heure suivante. Il programme un cours collectif pour les enfants le soir même. Aussitôt, l'information s'affiche sur un mur blanc de la grande salle commune, transmise par une caméra reliée.

Tobias ferme la porte du bureau pour parler discrètement à Donna :

\- Donna, j'ai un service à vous demander. Tris fait des recherches en Histoire, qui peuvent déranger certaines personnes, comme certains loyalistes par exemple, ment-il à regret pour ne pas trop affoler la vieille dame. Pour des raisons de sécurité, elle va venir étudier chez moi, pour utiliser mes ressources sur informatique.

En silence, Donna sourit et attend la suite.

\- Il serait préférable que cet arrangement ne soit pas… divulgué, dans la mesure du possible.

\- Très bien, j'en prends bonne note, mon garçon, répond Donna.

\- Tris, continue Tobias, aura le code d'entrée de mon appartement, ainsi que Christina. Personne, sans exception, ne doit entrer chez moi quand Tris y sera, à part Christina, ou moi. C'est très important. Personne.

\- Elle serait en danger à ce point ? s'inquiète Donna.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il ne faut pas prendre de risque, dit Tobias en souriant pour dédramatiser. Si quelqu'un la demandait en mon absence, pourriez-vous me faire prévenir immédiatement ? Vous savez comment me joindre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui Tobias, je le ferai. Vous m'inquiétez ! Mais je vous préviendrai immédiatement, et discrètement, ajoute Donna.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est qu'une précaution. Je lis mes messages très souvent, j'ai toujours ma montre ou ma tablette sur moi. Si je ne réponds pas ou que je suis indisponible, prévenez Christina ou George Wu, à la police. C'est possible ?

\- Oui, comptez sur moi. Je vais programmer des raccourcis pour vous contacter tous trois. Un simple « C'est Donna » devra vous alerter. J'ai bien compris votre demande ?

\- Parfaitement, je vous remercie.

Tobias se lève pour poser un baiser sur la joue de la vieille dame et jette un coup d'œil au tableau représentant Beatrice. Elle semble lui sourire, comme il aimait tant qu'elle le fasse, avec le charme, la bonté, la tendresse qui étaient les siens, et qui lui faisait immédiatement battre le sang dans les veines. Il quitte la pièce. Le front soucieux, Donna le regarde s'éloigner et refermer la porte de son bureau en faisant crisser ses baskets.

Le jeune homme sort du bâtiment et part en petites foulées pour s'échauffer. Vider sa tête et sécréter un peu d'endorphine en poussant son corps lui feront du bien. En revenant, trois gamins attendent dans la salle de sport, sous la surveillance de Donna, que Tobias commence le cours promis. Ils crient joyeusement à son entrée dans la salle, parlant tous en même temps pour demander le programme. L'instructeur rétablit le calme et leur montre quelques mouvements d'échauffement. En les plaçant sur les différents agrès de la salle et dispensant ses premiers conseils, Tobias retrouve un peu de sérénité, pour la première fois depuis des mois. La compagnie de ces remuants garçons lui remonte le moral. Leurs rires, leur énergie rallume en lui une lueur d'espoir en l'humanité, qu'il pensait éteinte.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir sourire, Tobias.

Le combattant se retourne sur la nouvelle venue, sans un doute sur son identité : il reconnaîtrait sa voix entre mille.

\- Salut, lui répond-il.

\- Je vais aider aux repas, je te laisse tranquille, dit Tris en souriant, j'ai juste été attirée par les rires des enfants.

Tobias regarde avec un petit sourire les enfants qui s'acharnent sur leurs agrès, puis retient son amie avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle :

\- Tris, attends. Tu as vu Christina récemment ?

\- Oui, elle m'a parlé de votre conversation, répond-elle.

\- Si tu as une minute, après ton travail, on en parle.

\- D'accord, acquiesce Tris.

\- Je passe te prendre au petit réfectoire.

Comme s'il était totalement indifférent, Tobias coupe court à la conversation et reprend l'activité avec les enfants. Un peu vexée, Tris s'éloigne en se disant que le petit ami de sa sœur a un caractère bien trempé. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle aussi.

Quand Tobias apparaît à l'entrée du petit réfectoire, le dîner est presque fini. Quelques enfants empilent les assiettes des plus âgés. Dos à la porte, Donna ramasse les fruits restant sur les tables. D'un regard circulaire, il constate que Tris n'est pas là, et ça l'agace. Il croise les bras, il a la bizarre impression que la jeune fille l'a fait exprès. Soudain, il est bousculé par l'arrière et une ombre se faufile à côté de lui pour entrer dans la pièce. Le jeune homme hausse les sourcils en constatant que son amie se dirige sans un mot vers une vieille dame en fauteuil. Tris sourit à la dame, et pousse son siège roulant vers la porte en lui faisant la conversation. Impassible en arrivant vers Tobias, elle attend qu'il s'écarte et passe sans lui jeter un regard. C'est après avoir dépassé son ami qu'elle sourit malicieusement et lui lance sur un ton neutre, sans même le regarder :

\- Je serai là dans cinq minutes, attends-moi.

Stupéfait, Tobias sent la colère lui brûler la gorge. Il retient une remarque cinglante, eu égard à la personne âgée que Tris accompagne. Quel culot ! Bouillant intérieurement, il patiente en sentant ses zygomatiques se contracter à chaque fois qu'il se repasse la petite phrase sournoisement assassine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tris réapparaît d'un pas nonchalant.

\- Voilà, j'ai terminé ! dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

\- Tu m'as bousculé ?! grince Tobias en ignorant le ton décontracté qu'elle utilise.

\- Intentionnellement, tu es capable de comprendre, glisse-t-elle, mi-perfide, mi-amusée.

Interdit, Tobias réalise que Tris a simplement reproduit son propre comportement envers Beatrice, le jour où il a dû punir sa désobéissance lors de son initiation, en lançant ses poignards autour d'elle. Finalement, l'étonnement l'emporte sur la colère, et il esquisse une mimique un peu coupable.

\- Je vois que tu as utilisé les patchs, constate-t-il.

\- Oui, tous. Merci. C'est… merveilleux.

\- Tu as déjà tout mémorisé à ce que je vois ! continue-t-il un peu acide.

\- Si je t'ai provoqué, c'est que je préfère encore ta colère à ton indifférence, répond Tris en baissant la tête.

Pantois, Tobias marque un temps d'arrêt. La jeune femme a manifestement beaucoup évolué, sa timidité semble n'être plus qu'un souvenir.

\- Je ne suis pas… indifférent ! s'insurge Tobias, je suis…

\- Brisé, écorché, dévasté, et très seul… continue-t-elle à sa place.

\- Quel vocabulaire… raille le jeune homme avec autant de moquerie que de tristesse.

\- J'ai lu tout le dictionnaire ! plaisante la jeune fille d'un ton neutre.

Tobias ne peut s'empêcher de se dérider, il vient de prendre une leçon... Pour détourner sa crispation, il entraîne Tris d'un geste de la tête.

\- Je te remercie, poursuit-elle, pour ces parts de ta vie que tu as bien voulu me montrer, dit-elle en marchant près de lui. Je sais combien ça a dû te coûter.

\- Peut-être moins que je ne l'aurais pensé. Après ce que j'ai appris au sujet d'Evelyn, ça me paraissait moins difficile, je me sentais plus…

\- … vivant ?

Impressionné plus qu'il ne l'avoue, Tobias tourne à demi la tête vers la jeune fille qui l'accompagne :

\- Ouais, peut-être bien. On y est.

\- C'est chez toi ici ?

\- Oui.

Lentement, Tris pénètre dans l'appartement dont son ami a ouvert la porte, en regardant autour d'elle. L'entrée donne directement sur un grand salon. Le mobilier est spartiate, de style industriel, à part le long bureau gris, moderne et étroit sur lequel trône, sous les fenêtres, l'équipement informatique. Une table grise nue est entourée de quelques chaises, par-dessus laquelle on aperçoit, au fond de la pièce, un coin cuisine bien rangé. Sur la gauche, trois portes coulissantes fermées. Tris sourit en parcourant la grande pièce des yeux, et en fait le tour, en laissant glisser derrière elle ses doigts sur le bois, le métal, les peintures. Au centre de la table, la statue bleue du jeune homme se détache sur la monochromie ambiante, Tris la détaille quelques instants. Tobias se sent obligé de se justifier.

\- J'ai cette statue depuis que je suis tout petit.

\- L'art est la plus inutile des nécessités, lâche Tris comme pour elle-même.

\- Qui a dit cela ? demande le jeune homme étonné.

\- Un auteur du vingt-et-unième siècle, répond-elle en souriant.

\- C'est assez vrai, en fait, concède-t-il.

Perplexe, Tobias observe son étrange manège. Les cheveux blonds de son invitée lui arrivent presque à la taille, ils ondulent à chacun de ses pas et les néons de la pièce font briller le dessus de sa tête. Un léger sourire flotte encore sur sa bouche quand elle revient près de lui. Celui-ci l'invite à profiter du fauteuil et lui s'adosse à sa place favorite, mi-assis sur son bureau, les jambes croisées. Tris s'installe et attend que le jeune homme en face d'elle entame la conversation sans détour.

\- Tu es en danger. Ma mère est folle et dévorée d'ambition et de jalousie. Elle a contribué à la guerre civile et je pensais que le retour du calme après la… mort de Beatrice, et l'abolition des factions, avait éteint son combat. Je l'ai exilée pendant plus de deux ans pour que cesse son emprise et sa quête de pouvoir. Mais je ne suis plus sûr du tout que ça ait suffi.

\- Je suis désolée pour ta maman, ça doit être terrible d'avoir à penser ça de sa propre mère. Mais explique-moi, quel rapport avec moi ?

\- Je pense qu'elle pourrait t'assimiler à ta sœur, te haïr comme elle l'a haïe.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne la connais même pas ! s'indigne Tris.

\- Pour elle, tu es… un potentiel obstacle entre elle et moi, du moins elle le croit sans doute, complète le jeune homme un peu gêné d'avoir à évoquer une relation entre sa visiteuse et lui. Et entre elle et sa folie des grandeurs, puisque tu as, a priori, les mêmes capacités que Beatrice. C'est ce que nous craignons en tout cas, Matthew et moi.

\- Je ne veux pas être la cause de nouveaux malheurs ! s'inquiète Tris.

\- Si ça devait se produire, et nous ne pouvons pas en être sûrs, ça ne serait en aucun cas ta faute, mais la sienne, uniquement la sienne, corrige Tobias.

\- C'est absurde, pourquoi être remplie de haine comme ça, je ne suis pas un danger pour elle !

\- Si, elle le croit. Pour ses probables projets de pouvoir. En tout cas, en partie, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Comment savez-vous qu'elle en a ?

\- On ne sait pas. Mais elle a attendu dix longues années pour mettre à exécution ses plans. Si elle a d'autres ambitions, ce n'est pas deux ans d'exil qui y changeront quoi que ce soit.

Tobias se redresse et s'éloigne pour préparer de la chicorée et dissimuler le déchirement que provoque en lui la nouvelle possible trahison de sa mère. Tris se laisse distraire de ses préoccupations et le suit des yeux, détaillant chaque mouvement, chaque ondulation des muscles de ses bras nus. En fermant les yeux, elle visualise le regard de Beatrice sur cet homme, son admiration sans bornes, ses coups d'œil fréquents aux lignes noires qui dépassent de ses vêtements, sur le cou et la nuque, son désir aussi. La jeune femme pense comprendre ces sentiments. Elle a pu en avoir un aperçu, grâce à Christina. Dans ses transferts, Tris a découvert le rapprochement qui s'était opéré entre la jolie brune Audacieuse et Will. Mais pas comme ça, pas comme Beatrice et Tobias.

Elle ne l'a pas quitté des yeux quand il revient lui tendre un gobelet en métal tiédi par la boisson. Son hôte ne cherche pas à soutenir son regard et reprend sa place favorite. Son ombre interrompt le quadrillage de lumière sur le sol. Elle dessine un double fantomatique de lui qui se projette comme une couverture sur Tris assise dans le fauteuil, les jambes croisées.

\- Même en nous mobilisant tous, nous ne pourrons pas te protéger vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Nous avons encore l'avantage de la surprise. Si elle a de mauvaises intentions, elle ne sait pas que nous la soupçonnons. Ça nous laisse un avantage, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il faut apprendre à te défendre, si tu veux survivre.

\- D'accord... J'ai confiance en vous, je ferai comme vous me direz, soupire Tris.

\- Dans un premier temps, je pense préférable de ne pas exposer tout ça à Caleb, je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Il est bon avec moi, pourtant, argumente la jeune fille

\- C'est sa faute si Tris est morte ! s'emporte soudain Tobias en se redressant, ne pouvant plus retenir sa tension.

La jeune fille en fait autant, crispée, elle se lève d'un bond et se campe devant lui. Le malaise réciproque que leur attirance mutuelle occasionne a fini par s'exprimer dans cet éclat.

\- Je sais ce que tu éprouves ! Ma sœur lui avait pardonné, sinon, elle ne se serait pas sacrifiée à sa place. J'essaie de suivre son exemple ! répond-elle fermement.

\- Et tu veux aussi mourir comme elle ? Dis-le, ça ira plus vite et on ne cherchera plus à te protéger, dans ce cas ! assène Tobias en soutenant le feu de son regard.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais, Beatrice et toi, vous aviez un don merveilleux, vous avez dû vivre au milieu de ruines, de violences, de complots, de sacrifices, combattant à la recherche d'un hypothétique futur bonheur, alors que vous l'aviez juste dans les mains, chaque jour, et que vous n'en avez pas profité assez pour vous en rendre compte !

Etranglée d'émotion, et les larmes aux yeux, Tris fait face avec force à la rage douloureuse du petit ami de sa défunte sœur, le défiant du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? siffle Tobias entre ses dents.

Tris ferme les yeux pour radoucir sa voix. Elle ne veut pas se disputer avec le jeune homme, et se rassoit pour interrompre le furieux face à face.

\- Simplement, reprend-elle avec un calme retrouvé, que les circonstances étaient tellement dures que vous avez dû vous méfier de tout le monde, surveiller chaque personne, chaque coin de rue, pour cet idéal commun auquel vous aspiriez. Vous rêviez de bonheur, comme tout le monde, comme tous ces gens, autrefois, qui ont voulu plus qu'ils n'avaient et ont provoqué cet épouvantable chaos. Je pense juste que chaque jour où on partage ce que vous partagiez, c'est déjà le bonheur, même sur un champ de bataille. Je mesure ta souffrance, et aujourd'hui, ton petit rêve de bonheur, c'est de t'en débarrasser, de cette douleur, je me trompe ?

Elle marque une pause en regardant le jeune homme figé dans un mutisme obstiné, puis reprend en baissant la voix :

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai la même espérance de vie que vous tous, et, pour l'instant, la cité est apaisée, elle se reconstruit. Alors j'ai envie de profiter de chaque seconde, de chaque occasion qui m'est donnée de voir, de sentir, de ressentir, de toucher, parce que, à chaque fois, c'est un petit bonheur pour moi, que je ne demande qu'à partager, car personne n'a de sens s'il est seul. J'ai entendu ton avertissement et je ne minimise pas tes craintes, car j'aime la vie, je ne tiens pas à la perdre par imprudence. Au contraire, je t'en remercie. Mais je ne veux pas me miner avec de la rancune et passer à côté de mes bonheurs quotidiens. Le temps, je ne peux pas me dire que j'en ai, car je ne sais pas. Alors le temps le plus précieux que j'aie, c'est le temps présent. Je serai prudente et suivrai vos conseils. Je… Je voudrais juste apprendre à aimer plutôt que haïr… finit-elle dans un souffle.

Tobias retrouve sa position en appui sur son bureau. Il reprend sa tasse tiède dans les mains, sent que sa colère est tombée et s'étonne de la sagesse et de la réflexion de la jeune fille. Sa façon de penser colle avec l'évaluation que Matthew lui a confiée de son potentiel cérébral. Avec une sorte de pincement au cœur, il lui révèle :

\- Eh bien, je pense que Matthew sera ravi de t'apprendre ce que tu veux à ce sujet…

A sa grande surprise, Tris éclate de rire.

\- Il m'en a parlé, oui, confirme-t-elle.

\- Il t'en a parlé ? répète Tobias, très étonné.

\- Pendant un partage mémoriel, il me l'a fait comprendre. Je suis très fière de susciter de telles pensées, même si je ne sais pas trop en quoi ça consiste... Je pense qu'il ressentait beaucoup d'admiration pour Beatrice, comme on aimerait un personnage héroïque. Mais son aura n'avait pas la même lumière, la même chaleur que la tienne. C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Et aussi de s'ouvrir aux bonheurs quotidiens. Il s'occupe tellement de moi et de son travail qu'il ne voit pas Lily, son assistante, aux petits soins pour lui, qui se désespère qu'il tourne les yeux vers elle…

Tobias finit par sourire, et se sent étrangement mieux. Il veut chasser ce bien-être relatif de son corps : il n'a pas le droit.

\- Ta clairvoyance est terrifiante, on croirait un médium, s'inquiète presque le jeune homme.

\- Tu as des choses à cacher ? le taquine Tris.

Vaguement embarrassé, Tobias sourit malgré tout.

\- Tout le monde a une vie privée, tu sais, lui répond-il.

\- Oh, j'ai bien vu que tu avais sélectionné tes enregistrements ! s'esclaffe-t-elle.

\- Tu n'aurais pas voulu un compte-rendu intégral de ma relation avec Beatrice, quand même, s'étonne Tobias, mi-amusé, mi-gêné.

\- Non bien sûr, si je possédais quelque chose d'aussi magique, je le garderais pour moi aussi. Tant pis, je lirai des livres et des encyclopédies numériques ! dit-elle en riant.

Tobias lui sourit. La timide jeune fille qui s'est présentée au conseil de la gouvernance a muté en une jeune femme bien plus sûre d'elle et ouverte aux autres. Il se lève et va sans un mot dans sa chambre, puis en revient quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés de plusieurs livres. Il s'arrête près de Tris, figée en direction de la pièce, dont elle entrevoit le lit, et une partie de chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? interroge le jeune homme.

La jeune femme cligne des yeux et sourit.

\- Je crois que je fais des liens entre les événements que j'ai vus en transferts mémoriels, ce que je vois au présent, et des connaissances antérieures. C'est très étrange.

\- Et qu'as-tu vu ? demande Tobias en jetant un coup d'œil à son lit, quelque peu gêné.

\- Rien de précis. J'ai reconnu ton lit, il apparaît dans un de tes enregistrements, ma sœur y a dormi, seule, après son agression par les trois novices Audacieux, dit-elle en souriant. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité. C'est ce « sentiment » que j'ai vu, je ne sais pas comment te décrire ça avec des mots.

\- Ok, ça ne fait rien.

Le regard de Tris glisse ensuite sur la porte voisine, fermée. Tobias suit la direction de ses yeux, et tourne la tête immédiatement. Mais il se sent obligé d'expliquer son contenu à la jeune fille.

\- Donna a regroupé dans cette pièce les affaires de Beatrice. Je n'y suis jamais entré.

Après une pause, il ajoute :

\- Tu pourras y aller, si ça t'aide, mais jamais en ma présence, et je ne veux pas en parler. Tiens, il y a peut-être des éléments pour reconstituer ton puzzle, là-dedans. Ce sont des livres sur l'histoire ancienne des Etats-Unis, la géographie, les guerres, la sociologie. Cela t'aidera peut-être, d'après Matthew, lui dit Tobias en posant les livres sur la table.

\- D'accord, je vais les lire.

\- Par contre, il y a une condition… glisse Tobias, un peu embarrassé.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, pour l'instant, il serait préférable de rester discrète sur ces recherches, et sur tes déplacements, le temps que je puisse savoir ce que mijote ma mère. Comme a dû te le dire Christina, nous pensons qu'il faudrait éviter d'aller où que ce soit seule, y compris au lycée ou à la médiathèque.

Tris baisse la tête, ennuyée par cette demande. Mais Tobias poursuit :

\- Le seul endroit sûr, à ma connaissance, c'est ici.

\- Ici ? Chez toi ? s'étonne Tris avec embarras.

\- Oui, dit-il en lui montrant les ordinateurs. Il n'y a rien auquel je n'ai pas accès depuis ces écrans, y compris la médiathèque et les ressources numériques du lycée. Mes connexions sont sécurisées. Ainsi que l'accès à mon appartement, comme tu l'as vu. Christina et moi pensons que tu devrais travailler ici. Nous ne serons que trois à connaître le code de mon appartement, Christina, toi et moi. Tu ne devras enregistrer aucun patch où on puisse te voir le composer, ou travailler ici. Donna nous alertera si quelqu'un te cherche, en mon absence. Préviens-la à ton arrivée et à ton départ.

\- C'est très strict… Je ne suis pas si importante.

Un peu agacé, Tobias ferme les yeux un instant en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Ta sœur disait ça aussi… Tu n'es pas obligée, ce n'est pas une prison, c'est une offre, pour assurer ta sécurité autant que possible, tranche Tobias.

\- Je… d'accord, merci, Tobias, lui répond-elle avec reconnaissance.

\- Il serait bien aussi d'apprendre à te défendre par toi-même. Christina et moi pouvons t'apprendre à te battre. Je te préviens, c'est pas des vacances.

\- Grâce à Christina, j'ai vu Beatrice apprendre à tirer aussi.

\- J'ai renoncé aux armes, je ne t'apprendrai pas ça. Mais il serait possible de t'inscrire à l'école de police, ça te ferait un métier, à défaut une occupation utile, autant qu'une protection pendant ce temps-là. George Wu y forme les recrues, je peux lui en parler. Christina pourra t'entraîner aussi.

Tris joint les mains et le prie :

\- Alors juste le lancer de couteau, s'il te plaît. Apprends-moi ça ! C'était fascinant dans ta mémoire !

\- Le couteau, c'est une arme.

\- C'est ma condition à moi, dit la jeune fille en souriant.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, c'est une offre, pour ma sécurité ! dit-elle, faussement sérieuse.

\- C'est du chantage ! s'insurge Tobias, piqué.

\- Je n'ai pas pris ça comme ça, moi…

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu cherches à faire ? Me forcer la main ? demande-t-il, d'un ton moins accusateur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Non, à t'aider, comme je le peux, comme tu as aidé Beatrice à surmonter ses peurs.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas demandé ! s'exclame Tobias, un peu vexé.

\- Je sais, c'est moi qui te le demande…

Le bel homme brun devant elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, elle s'en rend compte.

Tris a le chic pour retourner les situations, son intelligence est étonnante. Erudite, Altruiste… Il lui reste à devenir Audacieuse, et le chemin ne lui semble pas si long, avant qu'elle n'y arrive. Le jeune homme abandonne la lutte.

\- Très bien… Beatrice était douée au lancer de couteau, si tu es comme elle, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème. Pour ça, nous irons au siège des Audacieux, l'effort n'est pas intense. Aussi souvent que possible, va courir avec Christina.

\- D'accord.

\- Pour l'entraînement, les mouvements basiques pourront être travaillés ici. Mais il faudra aller au siège des Audacieux pour le combat sur le ring. Tu devras avoir un suivi médical chaque semaine par un médecin, Matthew t'en conseillera un discret.

\- Bien.

Un brusque silence tombe entre les deux jeunes gens, chacun perdu dans les pensées que lui renvoie l'autre. Tobias s'écarte pour allumer ses écrans. Il donne à Tris le mot de passe et lui montre la façon d'accéder aux ressources documentaires de la médiathèque.

\- Je travaille surtout le matin avec Johanna, mais maintenant que mon matériel est là, je passe beaucoup de temps ici. Je vais aussi aller « aider » ma mère au centre de formation, elle a besoin de matériel de rénovation. Je pourrai avoir un œil sur elle.

Tris ferme les yeux et semble ne plus écouter Tobias. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, elle rouvre des yeux embués de larmes.

\- De très gros rouleaux de câbles. Il y en a dans un sous-sol à l'intersection de North et Fairfield…

\- Pourquoi ces larmes ? demande Tobias doucement sans s'occuper du contenu de sa phrase.

\- C'était dans une partie de la mémoire de Caleb, maman… est morte. Beatrice est en larmes et a rejoint le groupe de fuyards dans cette grande pièce et l'apprend à notre père. Elle est blessée… au bras. Il y a plein de tourets de bois avec des câbles enroulés autour d'elle. C'est très poussiéreux, ça a l'air abandonné. Ça peut faire du matériel de rénovation ?

\- Oui, mais ça fait surtout une excellente diversion pour que je puisse amadouer ma mère. C'est un précieux renseignement. Merci.

Tris bat des paupières pour dissiper le voile de ses yeux et essaie d'offrir un sourire. L'instructeur tente de le lui rendre en soulevant légèrement ses commissures d'un air triste. Il se détourne pour plonger dans un tiroir et en sort une montre, qu'il donne à sa nouvelle recrue.

\- Ne te sépare jamais de cette montre. C'est aussi un transmetteur-récepteur. Les codes un et deux te permettent d'appeler Christina, ou moi, le trois, la police. Johanna est au courant, c'est elle qui m'a fourni cette montre. C'est une sécurité.

Tris acquiesce en silence, elle ne peut pas croire que la haine aveugle d'une femme qu'elle ne connaît même pas puisse la pousser à de telles mesures de précaution.

\- Il est tard, je vais te ramener chez Caleb, dit Tobias avec sollicitude.

Le trajet se passe en silence, Tris jette un coup d'œil de temps en temps à Tobias qui garde obstinément les yeux sur la route, les sourcils froncés. Son profil anguleux, ses lèvres fines mais pleines, dénotent une détermination élimée par les épreuves et le chagrin.

Au pied de l'immeuble, il immobilise le véhicule silencieux.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? demande la jeune flle après avoir ouvert la portière.

\- Ça dépend, la défie le jeune homme. Vas-y toujours.

\- As-tu passé une bonne soirée ?

Surpris par la question, Tobias sourit faiblement.

\- J'ai connu pire, glisse-t-il d'une voix neutre en replaçant son regard droit devant lui.

Tris sourit, quitte la voiture et rentre dans le bâtiment sans se retourner.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain, Tobias décide d'informer succinctement Johanna de l'arrangement conclu entre Tris, Christina et lui, afin de former leur amie aux techniques de base de combat – à sa demande, ment-il. Décidément, il n'aurait pas pu être Sincère –. Il est proche de Johanna. Mais elle a été proche de Marcus, un moment donné, et de fil en aiguille, il ne voudrait pas que trop d'informations filtrent. Johanna se montre très heureuse que Tris entre dans le cercle des amis ex-Audacieux. Tobias élude volontairement pour l'instant, l'éventuel danger que pourrait représenter Evelyn, ainsi que les recommandations de prudence dispensées à Tris. Mais l'appui logistique de Johanna lui a déjà permis d'obtenir des avantages : la montre, le prêt de la voiture si besoin. En contrepartie, après être allé jeter un coup d'œil aux rouleaux de câblage électrique évoqué par Tris, il en propose la répartition entre les différentes structures dont les besoins en rénovation sont encore très importants.

Les ex-Fraternels se montrent très heureux d'en récupérer une partie moyennant le prêt d'un camion pour assurer la logistique et la répartition. Ça arrange ses affaires. L'ensemble des opérations prend du temps, et il ne rentre chez lui qu'en milieu d'après-midi.

Il refuse d'admettre la pointe de déception qui le pique en constatant que Tris n'est pas là. Son orgueil lui interdit de demander à Donna si elle l'a vue passer, et il se fustige de sa curiosité. Dans son appartement, rien ne lui indique le passage de la jeune fille, tout est dans la position où il l'a laissé le matin même. Un peu dépité, il se change et descend dans la salle de sport. Deux personnes utilisent le matériel, l'ouverture de la salle commence à se répandre. Après quelques échauffements, il s'attaque au sac de sable et vide sa frustration à travers ses poings.

\- Tu en as après qui ?

Tobias se retourne et salue Christina d'un sourire.

\- Tu ferais bien de t'y mettre aussi, réplique l'instructeur en reprenant son entraînement.

Christina le bouscule, s'échauffe puis revient le provoquer. Tobias ne se fait pas prier pour se venger des attaques et sous-entendus que son ancienne novice multiplie depuis des semaines. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour enchaîner trois prises qui abattent la jeune fille sur le tatami.

\- Debout ! Tu abandonnes déjà ? lui envoie Tobias.

\- Les Audacieux n'abandonnent jamais ! répond-elle, essoufflée, en singeant Eric, leur ancien leader.

Elle se relève dans un mouvement de vrille, se replace et déchaîne ses poings et ses coudes.

\- Tu es rouillée et inefficace ! l'agresse Tobias. Plus vite !

Le duo est devenu l'attraction des deux personnes qui s'entraînaient calmement sur les agrès. Ils les regardent se défier plusieurs minutes, essoufflés et obstinés. L'immobilisation au sol de Christina, échevelée, leur arrache des applaudissements. Ereintée, Christina gémit :

\- Tu m'as fait saigner du nez, Quatre ! Et je vais avoir des bleus partout !

\- N'espère pas que je te plaigne ! rétorque-t-il. Tu manques d'entraînement et j'aurais pu te tuer dix fois !

\- J'avais pas besoin jusqu'à présent de garder la forme, mais ça changera ! lui promet-elle.

\- Viens, je vais te soigner ça chez moi, petite fille, ricane l'ex-Audacieux.

Les deux amis haletants sortent de la salle en se houspillant sous le regard sidéré des deux spectateurs. Dans l'appartement, après avoir repris leur souffle, Tobias lance la trousse de premiers soins à Christina et elle nettoie son nez ensanglanté.

\- Les potes vont bien rigoler au bureau ! Tu me paieras ça, Quatre, marmonne-t-elle.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça, lui répond-il, narquois, en préparant la chicorée.

\- Tu as vu Tris ? demande Christina.

\- Non, répond-il en maîtrisant un ton neutre.

\- Pas de nouvelles, alors…

\- Je suis pas sa nounou ! ajoute Tobias d'un ton un peu sec.

Il lui raconte leur longue discussion de la veille, ses avertissements, son offre de venir travailler chez lui pour rester à l'abri. Christina hésite entre étonnement et amusement.

\- Tu l'as laissée rentrer chez Caleb seule ? demande-t-elle avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

\- Je l'ai raccompagnée.

\- Oh, un vrai chevalier servant ! grince la jeune fille.

\- Commence pas Christina, je peux facilement te faire taire !

\- Ça ne t'inquiète pas, son silence ? glisse-t-elle insidieusement.

\- Je m'inquiète des intentions de ma mère, surtout, répond évasivement Tobias.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Rien, Tris a une montre pour nous contacter. Si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait appelé.

\- Je le ferai alors, décrète Christina.

Tobias ne se l'avoue pas, mais cela l'a démangé depuis son retour de sa journée de travail.

\- Comment tu la trouves, Quatre ?

Le grand jeune homme brun, pensif, ne va pas jusqu'à faire semblant de ne pas savoir de qui parle Christina, mais la question l'agace, surtout parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi y répondre.

\- A la fois identique et différente, répond-il évasivement, crispé.

En visionnant dans son esprit le sosie de Beatrice, Tobias réfléchit. Un peu plus grande, les cheveux de Tris sont de la même couleur, à peine un peu plus clairs peut-être, et plus longs, ce qui lui donne un air plus jeune. Mais elle n'a pas été modelée par la guerre et le chagrin, même si elle a vu ces choses en simulations. Tout ce que Beatrice a eu, c'était à la force des bras, en combattant. Tris n'a pas cette histoire-là. Elle n'a pas peur, et ça la met en danger.

\- Oui, mais la même volonté, complète Christina.

\- Apparemment, acquiesce Tobias.

\- Tu t'en sors ? Je veux dire… moralement.

\- Je ne dirais pas que c'est facile. J'essaie de m'y faire, et de ne pas lui faire payer… l'absence de Tris, enfin, _ma_ Tris. Quelle idée de lui avoir donné le même nom ! s'agace le jeune Audacieux.

\- Pour renforcer les liens avec sa famille, et Beatrice, il paraît, explique Christina.

Tobias ne répond pas. A chaque fois qu'il prononce ce nom, la blessure se rouvre. Ou c'est plutôt comme s'il se réveillait en sursaut, avec une griffure brûlante sur le cœur.

\- Tu as vu ta mère ? reprend la jolie brune pour ne pas agacer plus son ami.

\- Non, elle n'était pas au centre de formation quand j'y suis allé aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas me montrer trop assidu subitement, ça lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, marmonne Christina en fronçant le nez. Dis, Tris ne me répond pas, ça t'inquiète pas ?

\- Elle est libre, je t'ai dit, essaie de répondre Tobias sur un ton faussement détaché.

\- Ouais, ben moi, j'aime pas ça. Tu me dis que tu as pas vu ta mère, et Tris est injoignable, je deviens parano, moi. Je veux pas, enfin, voilà… pas encore quoi.

Tendu, Tobias ne répond pas, mais Christina voit très bien les muscles de ses joues trahir ses pensées.

\- Je vais demander à Caleb, Quatre, suggère Christina.

\- Non ! J'ai dit à Tris que je ne lui faisais pas confiance, il va se demander pourquoi on s'inquiète tout-à-coup de l'emploi du temps de sa sœur ! impose Tobias. Ça vous est sans doute déjà arrivé de ne pas avoir de contact pendant plus d'une journée quand même !

\- Oui, mais…

En colère et tiraillé, Tobias la fusille du regard. L'instructeur qui impose le silence est de retour… Son refus ne souffre pas de contestation. Christina n'insiste pas. Elle espère que son ami a raison. Mais pourquoi cette obstination à ne pas savoir la raison de son silence ? Elle le soupçonne pourtant d'être plus inquiet qu'il ne veut l'admettre : elle se souvient d'un petit pli, sur son front, quand, trois ans auparavant, Tris, _sa_ Tris, se mettait en danger. Le même petit pli qu'elle voit, là, aujourd'hui.

Les trois jours suivants, Tobias n'a toujours pas de nouvelles de Tris. Il commence à se demander si elle ne s'est pas moquée de lui en acceptant son offre. Mais en rentrant chez lui un jour en milieu d'après midi, il manque un livre sur la pile. Instantanément, il se surprend à se sentir déchargé d'un poids. La charge émotionnelle de l'inquiétude se dissipe immédiatement, libérant en une fraction de seconde sa cage thoracique plus comprimée depuis plusieurs jours qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. Pourtant, Tris semble le fuir, et il n'est pas certain que ça l'arrange. Il envoie un message à Christina pour l'informer. Son amie lui répond que leur amie l'avait rassurée, la veille. Pour le coup, Tobias est en colère. Mais après tout, lui ne l'a pas contactée, elle n'avait pas de raison de le tenir informé de ses faits et gestes. Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il s'installe devant ses écrans. Aucun historique, Tris ne les a pas touchés. Vaguement vexé, il se dit que c'est une bonne chose, si elle n'a pas besoin de lui.

Sans doute.

Parmi ses messages, l'un attire son attention, le collaborateur de son homologue de Milwaukee lui propose une coopération pour des échanges d'informations et de biens agricoles ou industriels. Enfin un signal de détente entre les deux cités, qui sortent progressivement de leur isolement. Mais Milwaukee a un gros retard. Les communautés s'y sont entre-déchirées encore plus sauvagement qu'à Chicago. Une rencontre sera sans doute nécessaire pour enclencher des négociations et des rapprochements, mais cela en vaut certainement la peine, les populations aspirent à s'ouvrir, et diversifier leurs activités.

Christina finit par lui répondre à nouveau, et lui propose une sortie, pour boire un verre avec quelques amis. Il n'a rien de mieux à faire, alors il décide de les rejoindre.

Un moment, il imagine que Christina a inventé cette sortie pour lui imposer Tris pour la soirée, mais elle n'est pas là, et il en profite pour abuser suffisamment de la boisson pour se dérider avec les grivoiseries de ses compagnons de sortie, et devoir rentrer chez lui par le loop, ce train au tracé circulaire qui s'enroule autour du centre ville de Chicago. Christina et lui commencent le trajet de retour ensemble, Tobias obligeant la jeune fille à courir pour sauter dans le train en marche, heureusement vide à cette heure, comme au temps des Audacieux. Elle s'apprête à sauter du train pour prendre le chemin de la tour Hancock où elle réside, quand Tobias reçoit un message de Tris. Aussitôt, son rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Que s'est-il passé ? La sœur de son ancienne petite amie lui demande s'il lui est possible de passer, avec Christina, chez lui. Tout de suite. Simultanément, Christina reçoit un message similaire. L'instructeur lui répond de s'y rendre et de les y attendre. Intrigués et nerveux, ils descendent du train, et c'est au pas de course qu'ils rejoignent l'appartement de Tobias. Inquiète, Christina précède le jeune homme et c'est elle qui rentre la première dans le salon.

\- Tris qu'est ce que tu as ? demande-t-elle en la saisissant par les épaules.

\- Je vais bien, mais j'ai découvert une chose qu'il fallait que je vous montre, répond la jeune fille, pâle et manifestement très nerveuse.

\- A quel sujet ? piaffe Christina, tu nous as fait peur !

Nerveuse, Tris jette un œil à Tobias, il a l'air plutôt en colère. Ses sourcils épais sont froncés et il n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il est rentré dans la pièce, s'attendant presque à la trouver en sang, agressée par sa mère ou un de ses sbires.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi la rivière est asséchée, et peut-être le lac aussi, lâche Tris d'un trait.

Exaspéré, Tobias lève la tête et les yeux au ciel, les mains sur la taille. Christina lâche les épaules de Tris et se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil.

\- Bon sang Tris, tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! Tu as disparu trois jours et sans un mot ! accuse Christina en reprenant son souffle.

L'instructeur, renfrogné, entre dans sa chambre prendre quelques affaires et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Christina jette un regard complice à Tris en désignant la porte de la tête. La jeune fille sent le feu redonner de la couleur à ses joues.

\- Laisse-le, dit Christina à voix basse. Il a trop bu et il a eu la frousse, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais... Puis elle ajoute à voix haute : je fais de la chicorée, Quatre, ça nous calmera !

Depuis la salle de bain, Tobias ne daigne pas répondre. Christina s'asperge le visage d'eau à l'évier, s'essuie dans la manche, puis fait chauffer de l'eau. Elle cherche à tâtons dans les placards, les tasses métalliques. En constatant la pauvreté de l'équipement de son ami, elle jette à mi-voix à Tris :

\- Il y a rien là-dedans, c'est aussi vide que son lit, il lui manque une femme !

La jeune fille rit de bon cœur, elle aussi a besoin de se détendre. Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher, en jetant un œil vers la porte d'où proviennent des bruits d'eau, de penser à la vie et à l'intimité que sa sœur Beatrice et Tobias ont partagée. Bien sûr, le jeune homme n'a rien enregistré à ce sujet, mais elle commence à pouvoir cerner ce que ce lien invisible pouvait représenter, et son éternité. Elle se demande si Tobias sera en mesure d'aimer à nouveau, un jour prochain. Par la porte entrouverte de sa chambre, elle voit le lit carré, composé d'une simple planche épaisse posée sur des cubes de rangement, surmonté d'un fin matelas. Le linge de lit est austère et en boule sur un côté, laissant supposer que le jeune homme a des nuits agitées.

Christina n'a que le temps de faire chauffer l'eau, préparer les tasses et verser le liquide bouillant, Tobias sort de la pièce d'eau, suivi par un sillage d'air humide et mentholé. Tris, assise à la table, prend le temps d'intégrer cette information olfactive qui complète son schéma mental du passé. Chaque minute qu'elle vit remplit un minuscule tiroir dans sa tête, construit la pyramide de son histoire. Elle ne peut, et ne veut pas forcer Tobias à contribuer à son éveil, et accueille comme un cadeau chaque geste, chaque lien qu'il propose, sans tendre la main pour les saisir, sans rien attendre d'autre. Elle en a décidé ainsi, pour ne pas vivre de chimères, et attendre un hypothétique mieux en passant à côté du bien.

Ignorant toujours magistralement ses deux amies dans le séjour, Tobias saisit une tasse tout en marchant, frôle Tris et va s'asseoir sans finesse dans son fauteuil de bureau. La jeune femme effleure des doigts la statuette bleue en verre pour calmer sa nervosité et se donner une contenance face à l'hostilité du jeune homme.

\- Allez, Tris, dis-nous pourquoi _on_ a une boule au ventre depuis trois jours, jette Christina en appuyant sur le « on ».

Le jeune homme se tourne vers son ancienne novice et lui lance un regard meurtrier.

\- J'ai une théorie pour expliquer pourquoi il n'y a plus d'eau dans la rivière, recommence Tris.

Comme elle tourne le dos à Tobias, elle se lève. Ses cheveux volètent autour de ses épaules. Elle rassemble ses idées et se lance :

\- J'étais étonnée qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau dans la rivière, alors que le lac a reculé, mais n'est pas sec. Et il y a le torrent, au fond du gouffre des Audacieux. Ce n'est donc pas l'eau qui manque, alors pourquoi pas dans le lit de la rivière ?

Elle inspire.

\- Le Bureau du Bien-être génétique gardait des livres, anciens, qui n'ont jamais été numérisés, ou effacés. Ça ne pouvait se justifier que par un secret qui les aurait fragilisés. Les Erudits avaient accès à ce que le Bureau voulait bien leur laisser. Mais ils ont dissimulé ces ouvrages. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi. L'eau, ce serait si merveilleux pour tout le monde, l'agriculture peine, tout le monde se rationne, et… Bref. L'eau existe et le torrent est très puissant chez les Audacieux. Or, j'ai trouvé dans un très vieux livre sur Chicago que la construction de la ville avait subi des changements de projets architecturaux. A l'origine, à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle, il était prévu que les trains circulent sous terre. Mais le sol est mou ici, la construction coûtait très cher, trop cher. La société Tunnel Company's a fait faillite, et les concessions ont été rachetées, les travaux poursuivis, et les tunnels, utilisés, pendant soixante ans. Ces espaces ont été utilisés pour transporter des marchandises, et pour y faire passer des dizaines de kilomètres de câbles. Il y a un labyrinthe sous Chicago.

\- Comment se fait-il que nous ne le sachions pas ? interroge Christina.

\- Je suppose que tous les accès ont été bouchés par les fondateurs, ou d'autres. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à ce que la population soit curieuse. A l'époque, tous les trains ont donc été construits au niveau du sol ou sur des ponts.

\- Quel rapport avec l'eau ? demande enfin Tobias, prononçant ses premiers mots depuis son arrivée dans l'appartement.

\- A la fin du vingtième siècle, un ouvrier a enfoncé un pieu au fond du lit de la rivière, qui était pleine à ce moment-là, pour faire des travaux. Une partie des sous-sols de la ville bordant la rivière ont été inondés : il y avait un tunnel sous le lit de la rivière, qui s'est rempli, et l'eau s'est répartie dans les souterrains, inondant les sous-sols mitoyens, qui n'étaient pas prévus pour être étanches. La brèche a été comblée. Mais imaginons qu'elle ne l'ait pas été ? Que ce serait-il passé ?

\- L'eau de la rivière se serait vidée dans les tunnels ? répond Christina dans un souffle… Pas possible ! On flotte sur un lac et on n'en sait rien ?

\- Peut-être oui. Mais la question n'est pas seulement là. Ces tunnels sont très nombreux et forment un labyrinthe. La rivière n'est pas très large et toute son eau pourrait être absorbée. Mais est-elle tarie à sa source ? La rivière Chicago n'a pas de source propre, elle regroupe les eaux de deux petits cours d'eaux principalement. Je n'ai pas encore pu aller voir s'ils sont taris. Mais on peut supposer que non, puisqu'il y a de l'eau chez les Audacieux. La question est : où va-t-elle et pourquoi en avoir privé les habitants de Chicago ?

\- Et dans le rôle de la magicienne de l'eau, Tris Prior, tadaaa ! mime Christina avec un geste grandiloquent en sa direction. Tu sais où elle va ?

\- Je pense que oui. Vous avez été surpris par la fertilité des plantations dans la zone du Bureau je crois, non ? Ce que je pense, c'est que l'eau passe sous Chicago, rejoint un canal qui a été recouvert à l'extérieur de Chicago, un canal qui rejoint une rivière appelée « Des Plaines » puis ensuite le « Mississipi », et le Bureau a été construit à proximité, sur le terrain de l'ancien aéroport Midway, qui avait besoin de beaucoup d'eau pour l'entretien. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à pomper. Et sous prétexte de « puits », les Fraternels ont, je pense, bénéficié du trajet de cette eau. L'idée était de créer une interdépendance, et que les Fraternels soient indispensables et incontournables dans leurs activités agricoles notamment, dont la gestion de l'eau.

Tris fait une pause, pour juger de l'effet de son exposé sur ses amis, et boit sa chicorée. Christina, bouche bée, la regarde depuis le début faire les cent pas dans le salon.

\- Quatre ! Ça se tient, tout ça ! Tu crois que c'est possible ?

Le jeune homme ne répond pas à Christina. Sa colère est tombée, le discours de la jeune fille l'a captivé. Dans sa tête, il cherche si ces révélations ont pu d'une façon ou d'une autre parvenir à sa mère, et si elle a pu s'en servir pour fomenter un acte malveillant. Il chasse cette idée dans un premier temps, sa mère n'est pas un rat de bibliothèque.

\- Si le Bureau avait « recouvert » le canal pour le cacher, pourquoi ne pas avoir dissimulé aussi le torrent du gouffre, selon toi ? demande Tobias.

\- Ma théorie… ce n'est qu'une théorie, hein, c'est que là où l'eau disparaît sous terre, c'était un tunnel de commerce et d'échanges, après avoir été le projet de tunnel ferroviaire. Je crois que le siège des Audacieux est une gare qui était en cours de construction quand le projet a été abandonné… La force de l'eau à cet endroit a rongé les sols mous, et le chapeau qu'ils avaient peut-être mis sur le torrent s'est effondré après avoir, il y a des décennies de ça, passé toute la population au sérum d'oubli. Ils ne pouvaient pas recommencer aussi vite.

\- Tris, tu es un génie ! souffle Christina. Hein Quatre ?

Concentré, Tobias réfléchit : les couloirs, les salles, les étages, les escaliers métalliques, tout l'équipement et l'architecture, même l'immense verrière, l'impression d'inachevé, corrobore la version de Tris. Il lève les sourcils, à la fois impressionné et écrasé par l'enjeu de cette révélation.

\- C'est… fascinant, reconnaît-il. Et tu en conclus qu'il serait possible de trouver l'endroit où l'eau a été volontairement déviée dans les souterrains ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé mais je pense que oui, c'est peut-être possible, répond Tris.

\- Tu n'as « pas encore trouvé » ? répète Tobias sèchement. Tu as cherché ?

\- J'ai… commencé, oui, confirme la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme s'énerve :

\- J'ai rêvé la conversation que nous avons eue l'autre jour sur le danger que tu courais en te déplaçant en ville ? lâche-t-il durement.

\- J'ai besoin de me rendre utile, Tobias, répond-elle sans sourciller.

L'instructeur explose en se levant de son siège :

\- Bon sang Tris, comment veux-tu qu'on te protège si tu te mets en danger en permanence ! crie-t-il.

\- Quatre ! intervient Christina pour tenter de le calmer.

\- Tout Chicago n'en a pas après moi ! argumente Tris, je ne suis pas aussi fragile que ça !

En deux enjambées, Tobias est sur elle. Deux prises au corps plus tard, la sœur de Beatrice est pliée en deux, à genoux, les deux bras en extension derrière elle, immobilisée dans un seul des bras de l'ancien Audacieux. Il se penche vers son oreille et glisse perfidement :

\- Je crois que si ! Ma mère a abattu ses opposants de sang-froid, et dans le dos, sans hésiter une seconde sur la gâchette. Si elle avait été à ma place ce soir, tu serais morte… toi aussi ! insiste Tobias, alors que sa voix se brise sur ses derniers mots.

\- Quatre ! Lâche-la ! crie Christina en lui saisissant un bras.

Le jeune homme relâche les bras de sa victime, Tris se relève en massant ses épaules endolories, en colère. Tobias est sombre, son visage trahit l'inquiétude rétroactive que l'escapade de la jeune fille lui a occasionnée.

\- Continue, Tris, prie Christina en jetant un regard réprobateur au jeune homme.

\- A mon avis, continue la jeune femme, d'une voix plus dure, en fixant son hôte qui s'est rassis sur son siège, l'assèchement de la rivière n'explique pas celui du lac. Il y a de nombreuses rivières qui se jettent dans ce lac…

\- Ah bon ? s'étonne Christina.

\- Oui, je l'ai lu, et elles ne sont pas toutes asséchées, le lac n'aurait pas dû l'être. Mais le Bureau vous a dit qu'ils avaient dû l'assécher en partie pour construire le mur, c'est bien ça ?

Tobias acquiesce en silence.

\- S'ils n'ont pas asséché toutes les rivières, c'est que le lac a une autre source. Et c'est le cas. Un autre lac, qui communiquait avec celui-là. Ils ont dû couper cette communication.

\- Ça aussi, tu es allée le voir sur place ? accuse sèchement l'instructeur, pas totalement dégrisé.

\- Non, c'est trop loin, répond Tris d'un ton neutre.

\- Oh ? Et c'est la seule raison qui t'a freinée ? poursuit-il avec acidité.

\- Quatre, arrête, dit Christina. On a eu peur, et Tris a été imprudente, mais avoue que ce qu'elle dit, c'est… incroyable !

\- Il faudrait retrouver les souterrains bouchés qui ont dévié le cours de la rivière dans les tunnels, et rendre l'eau à la ville, Tobias, tu es au gouvernement, je suis sûre que tu peux faire quelque chose ! prie Tris en le regardant intensément, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de son agacement.

Christina observe son ami. Il est tendu, et elle se demande si c'est à cause des révélations ou à cause de Tris. Les deux peut-être. Elle ne peut pas imaginer comme cela doit être difficile pour lui : le fantôme de sa petite amie devant lui, de cette femme qu'il a aimée plus que tout. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment elle, il ne peut pas la toucher, l'aimer, reprendre le cours de leur vie.

En fait, peut-être que si, pourquoi pas ? Pour ça, il faudrait que Tobias accepte de revivre, de pardonner au destin, d'admettre qu'il a un avenir, même sans Beatrice. Que ce ne serait pas la trahir que de laisser une chance à son cœur et son âme de se reconstruire avec d'autres humains. Presque huit mois que Tris est parmi eux. Oh, le jeune homme a baissé un peu sa garde. Après deux mois de silence et d'indifférence obstinée, il s'est résigné à collaborer, progressivement, à l'éveil de la sœur clonée de sa petite amie disparue. Dans la souffrance, dans la douleur, mais, de moins en moins, sans doute. Voit-il lui-même sa propre évolution, vers plus de tolérance, plus de lâcher prise ?

Tobias remarque son regard insistant et lui jette un œil interrogateur. Christina dissipe sa rêverie d'un battement de cils et tourne la tête vers Tris qui attend patiemment une réponse du beau jeune homme. Il suit le trajet de ses yeux et dévisage la jeune fille à son tour. Il n'a jamais bien compris pourquoi Beatrice ne se trouvait pas jolie. Sans être sculpturale, elle était fine, ses traits nets bien dessinés, francs, un nez un peu pointu, des lèvres fines mais pleines, dont le sourire le faisait fondre. Les cheveux blonds de Tris recouvrent ses épaules et ses omoplates pour arriver à la taille et caresser la forme discrète de ses hanches.

Toutes les coiffures lui vont. Il a connu Beatrice avec des cheveux longs, à mi-bras, puis courts après ses envies de changement. Les cheveux de Tris sont très longs et soyeux, soignés bien plus que Beatrice n'avait le temps ou la préoccupation de le faire. Tobias se prend à avoir envie de leur douceur sous ses mains, comme il l'avait fait, la première fois, chez les Audacieux, en injectant le sérum de simulation dans le cou de Beatrice. Il se souvient aussi avec nostalgie que sa petite amie ne voulait pas qu'il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux quand elle ne les avait pas fraîchement lavés. Il lui faisait oublier ses retenues avec un baiser : il avait bien appris comment il pouvait obtenir sa reddition de cette façon.

Le jeune homme s'aperçoit que les deux jeunes filles attendent qu'il réagisse. Il se lève nonchalamment pour se resservir une boisson chaude et va à la cuisine chercher un fruit. Il a besoin de reprendre le dessus sur ses amies pour retrouver un brin de dignité après sa frayeur.

Debout devant la coupe pleine de pommes, il en prend deux, et en une fraction de seconde, il se retourne et en lance une successivement sur chacune des deux filles. Christina a le temps d'esquiver, Tris prend de plein fouet la pomme sur l'épaule, ce qui lui arrache un cri. La jeune métisse s'est jetée au sol, elle ramasse la pomme et la lance en un éclair sur Tobias. Ce dernier la rattrape sans effort au vol. Christina éclate de rire devant la tête ahurie de Tris, qui garde la main sur la brûlure provoquée par le choc de la pomme contre sa clavicule. Tobias, appuyé sur le plan de travail, reprend sa tasse. La démonstration est finie.

\- Nous avions un accord je crois, articule-t-il posément. Beatrice était entraînée, rapide, et elle a été blessée à de multiples reprises, gravement. Tu es vulnérable et naïve, et tu as le même don qu'elle pour te fourrer dans les ennuis, c'est évident. Même si tu as les meilleures intentions du monde.

\- Je devais le faire, Tobias, dit Tris.

\- Elle a dit ça, aussi ! crie soudain l'instructeur en posant brutalement sa tasse, et elle est morte ! Je ne permettrai pas ça une deuxième fois ! Ou ce sera sans moi !

Tobias se mord les lèvres pour contrôler sa colère et aussi son émotion, il ne voulait pas dire ça, mais c'est sorti tout seul. Christina, elle, aimerait disparaître pour les laisser s'expliquer, mais la curiosité l'emporte, et elle attend impatiemment le résultat de cette joute, bien similaire à d'autres dont elle a mémoire entre Quatre et sa petite amie.

Tris sent son cœur se serrer. Elle a sous-estimé l'angoisse qu'a provoqué son escapade. D'un autre côté, elle a envie de hurler de joie, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle sait que Tobias n'en a pas fini, alors elle attend la suite, supportant sans un mot la cuisante douleur qui lui traverse l'épaule depuis qu'il a voulu lui donner une leçon de combat.

\- Je n'assisterai pas à ta mort, d'une façon ou d'une autre, reprend Tobias sur un ton calme et énigmatique. Si tu refuses d'être raisonnable, je ne pourrai plus assurer ta sécurité, je ne veux pas assumer ça, je ne peux pas…

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu insinues ? demande Christina à la place de Tris.

\- Je l'ai dit, dès le début, depuis… ton arrivée, Tris. Je n'ai aucun droit supplémentaire par rapport à toi, ici. Si je ne peux pas…

Tris voit que le rythme cardiaque de son ami s'est accéléré, sa poitrine se soulève plus vite qu'elle ne devrait au repos. Elle se décompose et semble attendre la sentence d'un tribunal. Tobias prend une longue inspiration :

\- Si je ne peux pas te côtoyer sans me torturer, ou te gâcher la vie, je partirai.

\- Non !

Le cri a claqué comme un coup de feu, aigu et brutal. Tris est blanche, ses poings sont serrés le long de son corps et ses yeux trahissent la peur, elle n'aurait pas pu retenir son cri, même si elle l'avait voulu. Les deux ex-Audacieux la dévisagent avec étonnement.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menacée, Tris, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Tobias plus tranquillement, en relevant les yeux sur elle.

\- Je n'ai pas peur pour ma vie, je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit Tris dans un souffle, les joues en feu.

\- Tout ce que je pourrais t'apprendre, Christina et George Wu le peuvent aussi, argumente le jeune homme d'un ton adouci.

\- Le plus grand regret de Beatrice…reprend la jeune femme blonde les larmes aux yeux et les poings serrés, ce qui l'a menée à ses attitudes suicidaires, c'est de ne pas avoir pu sauver nos parents, éviter les massacres et la guerre… d'avoir dû tuer, même pour sauver sa propre vie ou celle des autres. Elle avait peur de te perdre, elle préférait mourir que te mettre en danger… Je comprends ce qu'elle a pu ressentir !

Deux larmes roulent sur ses joues. Elle les essuie avec un geste rageur. Christina la rejoint et passe son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Quatre ! C'est lâche de fuir, on nous a répété ça pendant dix semaines, et tu as passé deux ans à le répéter aussi à tes novices ! s'insurge Christina.

\- Possible, admet Tobias en fixant l'intérieur de sa tasse qu'il a récupérée. Je ne suis pas un héros, ni maso.

\- J'apprendrai à me défendre… murmure Tris.

\- Si tu le fais par contrainte, ou sans motivation, tu échoueras, prévient Tobias.

La jeune fille se dégage doucement de l'étreinte de Christina et marche résolument vers son mentor. Il la suit des yeux, avec une certaine inquiétude. Près de lui, elle prend sa main libre dans les siennes et ferme les yeux. Tobias se laisse faire en détournant les yeux, crispé. Christina, elle, retient son souffle. Soudain, Tris rit et pleure en même temps en expirant fortement, elle rouvre les yeux et regarde le profil de Tobias qui fuit toujours son regard.

\- Tris, tu es effrayante, des fois, dit Christina en observant la scène.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu aies envie de partir, dit-elle à Tobias à mi-voix.

\- Tu vois dans sa tête en le touchant ? balbutie Christina qui a entendu le murmure de son amie.

Tris sourit à son amie.

\- Non bien sûr, répond-elle un peu rassérénée. Ressentir remplace parler parfois. Je deviendrai une Audacieuse, Tobias, comme vous, parce ce que je le veux, parce que je suis là pour ça, j'en suis sûre, et aussi pour que tu restes avec nous.

Le bel instructeur la regarde enfin, puis leurs mains empilées en sandwich, si légèrement, qu'il croit un moment que celles de Tris sont faites de vent. Elles sont douces et soignées, celles de Beatrice étaient rudes, abîmées par les combats, et ses ongles rongés jusqu'au sang à force d'angoisse. Tris les retire doucement et le jeune homme se sent soudain glacé. Il frissonne.

\- On fait la paix ? demande la sœur de Beatrice, avec un petit sourire. Si on est tous Audacieux, on pourra manger du gâteau au chocolat ?

Ses yeux brillent, sans que Tobias parvienne à déterminer si c'est de la joie ou des larmes qui mettent un voile de lumière sur son regard. La gorge serrée, il se retient de déglutir pour que Tris ne s'aperçoive pas des efforts qu'il fait pour rester calme. Christina pouffe à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- La ferme, Christina, lance-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Vous avez pas faim vous ? lance quand même Christina pour briser la tension.

\- Si, répondent ensemble Tris et Tobias, ce qui leur arrache un petit sourire malgré eux.

\- Alors sortons chercher quelque chose à mordre, plutôt que le faire entre nous, conclut-elle. On définira ton programme d'entraînement, Tris. Ça va comme ça, Quatre ?

Tobias acquiesce sans répondre. Christina empoigne Tris et la pousse vers la sortie, et le jeune homme les suit avec un soupir.


	12. Chapter 12

— Plus vous vous pardonnerez à vous-même vos erreurs et vos faiblesses, plus vous stagnerez ! annonce fermement Tobias. Si vous n'exigez pas l'excellence, vous ne l'atteindrez pas. Ne vous cherchez pas d'excuses à l'échec, ne cessez jamais de le fuir !

L'instructeur pose fermement le décor, pas de temps à perdre en gazouillis entre filles.

— Tobias, j'aimerais…

— Quatre ! Pendant l'entraînement, ce sera Quatre, rien d'autre ! C'est clair ?

— Oui, acquiesce Tris, oubliant la question qu'elle voulait poser.

En réalité, le jeune homme n'est pas sûr de pouvoir conserver la fermeté nécessaire si Tris l'appelle par son prénom. Quatre lui semble plus sérieux et respectable pour un instructeur. D'un autre côté, entendre sa nouvelle novice l'appeler Quatre la confond encore plus avec sa sœur disparue. Tobias regrette presque ce qu'il vient de demander, mais c'est trop tard.

— Moi aussi il m'a cloué le bec le premier jour, un enfer ! On supporterait pas l'initiation sans le gâteau au chocolat ! chuchote Christina pour que leur guide n'entende pas.

Tris se mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

— Si vous formez un duo dans la vie, ici, ce ne sera que des duels, affirme Tobias d'un ton ferme. Christina te tirera vers le haut, elle sera aussi plus forte et ne te fera pas de cadeau. Pas de classement comme pour les novices Audacieux mais pas de faiblesse non plus. Allez, Christina, démonstration avec moi.

Les deux amis se placent sur le tatami et présentent les gestes de base de défense. Tris ne perd pas une miette des mouvements. Durant une heure, elle s'applique à répéter les gestes, postures et à combattre déséquilibres et manque d'anticipation.

Au début, Christina hésite à brutaliser la frêle jumelle de son ancienne amie disparue. Au fil des entraînements, la novice prend de l'assurance, et développe rapidité et technique. Elle n'hésite plus à porter les coups, pieds, coudes, poings et à en recevoir aussi. Elle n'est qu'une boule d'ecchymoses et de douleurs mais elle l'a décidé, Beatrice ne s'est jamais plainte, elle ne le fera pas non plus. Chaque chute, chaque combat perdu résonne comme un nouveau défi, un nouvel objectif à atteindre. Tobias ne peut qu'admirer sa détermination. Elle montre moins de dispositions que Beatrice, mais évolue dans un environnement moins stressant. Sa défunte sœur craignait chaque jour que ne soit découverte sa Divergence. Aiguillonnée par ses peurs, et par la compétition, Beatrice avait progressé rapidement. L'urgence semble moins brûlante pour Tris, mais l'instructeur doit reconnaître que suite à leur âpre discussion chez lui, sa jeune recrue n'avait plus essayé de jouer à l'héroïne de son côté, en tout cas, pas à sa connaissance.

Chaque semaine, un médecin ami de Matthew l'a examinée. Il s'est naturellement insurgé contre les bleus et diverses petites blessures que lui présentait Tris à cause de ses entraînements. Issu des Erudits, mais férocement opposé à la stratégie guerrière de Jeanine, il a toutefois toujours pensé que les Audacieux étaient fous, comme la plupart de ses co-factionnaires.

Mais le médecin, assisté de l'équipe de scientifiques à l'origine de la conception de Tris, a aussi constaté un vieillissement inhabituel de la jeune fille, par paliers aléatoires, puis une stagnation depuis quelques semaines. Christina s'est affolée à cette annonce. Positive, la sœur de Beatrice a décidé de faire preuve de philosophie, et de profiter de chaque seconde, si son temps était compté. Rien ne semble altérer sa foi et sa détermination à redoubler d'efforts pour s'entraîner. Elle se dit persuadée que cette évolution rapide de ces cellules va s'arrêter, un jour, pour devenir normale. Mais aucune donnée scientifique ne peut ni l'affirmer, ni l'infirmer. Quand Tobias l'a appris, il a eu l'impression de revenir six mois en arrière, quand sa méfiance constituait les trois quarts de son ressenti face à Tris, quand il était certain qu'elle ne serait, bien malgré elle, qu'une source de souffrance pour lui. Il se contente donc d'une distance, qui contrarie fortement Christina, mais lui semble constituer une nécessaire carapace.

* * *

Durant deux mois, Tris mène à un rythme infernal un emploi du temps partagé entre la salle de sport de l'orphelinat, la course à pied dans les quartiers alentour, l'aide aux personnes, et ses recherches sur les souterrains de Chicago. Tobias lui a recommandé de ne jamais respecter d'horaire particulier, de changer fréquemment d'emploi du temps et d'itinéraire. Il surveille de loin sa mère, sans avoir pour l'instant rien pu relever d'anormal, ce dont il se méfie chez elle encore plus que d'une franche hostilité. Depuis des semaines, le fils d'Evelyn se demande à quoi, ou à qui, elle va chercher cette fois à s'attaquer pour parvenir à ses fins. Et quelles fins ? Ces questions tournent et retournent dans sa tête. Est-il paranoïaque ? Sa mère se serait-elle rangée comme elle semble vouloir le montrer ?

Si seulement.

Mais il ressasse inlassablement les révélations de Matthew. Il n'a pu en démonter aucune. Sa mère est un tyran avide de pouvoir, elle n'a quitté la ville que pour échapper au sérum d'oubli et non de son propre chef, après avoir atteint le but affiché : renverser les factions. Dès la chute de celles-ci, c'est une autre autocratie qu'elle avait mise en place, allant jusqu'à pourchasser son propre fils et ordonner de tirer à vue. Elle est responsable de la mort de Tori. Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde qu'elle avait pu changer, qu'elle avait oublié ses ambitions, sa folie dominatrice ? Elle ne vaut pas mieux que Jeanine, à refuser tout apport extérieur, ou tout avis différent susceptible de remettre le sien en cause.

Tobias n'attend qu'un prétexte, un moindre faux pas de sa mère, pour demander l'aide de Jack Kang. Ce dernier estime avoir une dette envers l'ex-Audacieux et ses amis, depuis la guerre civile. Le jeune homme est sûr que, maintenant que l'ancien leader des Sincères est le responsable de la Justice à Chicago, il accepterait de l'aider si Evelyn faisait encore des siennes. Il garde cet atout dans sa manche, au cas où il s'avèrerait nécessaire d'y faire appel. Pour l'instant, il va falloir qu'il respecte une promesse, faite malgré lui. Tris a beaucoup progressé au combat, même si, comme Beatrice, elle reste de constitution fine, féminine. Très féminine, même... Mais maintenant, elle insiste pour apprendre le lancer de couteaux, il ne peut plus se défiler.

* * *

Les panneaux de bois et de silicone trônent toujours au fond de l'immense salle d'entraînement, au siège des Audacieux, alignés comme des sentinelles du lieu, avec leur forme de bonhomme au centre. Tris se repasse dans sa tête les images vues dans les patchs mémoriels de Christina et de Tobias sur les séances de lancer de couteaux, et celle qui a valu à sa sœur de se retrouver contre une cible, à devoir faire confiance à son instructeur pour gagner le droit de rester chez les Audacieux. Elle imagine la pression, la peur qu'a dû ressentir Beatrice pour avoir le cran de tenir tête à Eric, et rester, prendre le risque de rester, contre la cible. Sa vie était entre les mains de Quatre, et elle n'a pas faibli. Tris espère avoir un jour autant de cran que sa célèbre sœur, même si elle en doute. Le courage est un cocktail de personnalité, d'entraînement, de circonstances, d'amitié, de guerre, de deuil. Toutes ressemblantes qu'elles soient, Beatrice et elle ont évolué dans deux mondes aux enjeux différents.

— Tu es encore dans la lune, Tris ! claironne Christina en arrivant près d'elle.

— J'essaie de me concentrer, et de repenser au courage de Beatrice, corrige la jeune fille.

— Elle était suicidaire des fois ! Mais ça, c'est sûr qu'elle avait du cran, personne n'avait tenu tête à Eric de cette façon-là avant. Elle l'a payé cher, il n'a plus cessé de la tyranniser après ça ! raconte Christina.

— J'espère que je serai aussi douée qu'elle…

— Alors en place ! interrompt l'instructeur qui vient d'arriver.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Quatre, grince Christina.

Impassible, Tobias la regarde sans relever la remarque.

— George a prêté deux jeux de couteaux pour l'entraînement. J'en ai la garde. Il ne faut pas les laisser traîner. Christina, démonstration. Bras gauche tendu, on vise et on garde les yeux sur le centre de la cible. Le bras lanceur doit suivre le regard, dit Tobias à l'attention de Tris. Allez !

Christina commence ses lancers, un peu rouillée. Mais les gestes reviennent, lancer après lancer. Tris observe et imite. Elle semble aussi avoir de bonnes dispositions, et s'applique à suivre les consignes.

— Pour que les bons gestes se fixent, il faudra s'exercer au moins deux fois par semaine, recommande leur mentor.

— Bien, je viendrai, acquiesce Tris.

— Je laisserai les couteaux chez moi, ils devront y retourner après chaque entraînement.

— Promis, lui répond-elle avec un sourire.

Mais Tobias reste froid et sans expression, il ne se déride pas. Il refuse de se dérider.

— Entraîne-toi, lui dit-il, sur un ton ferme et neutre.

Tris n'y tient plus, elle veut comprendre pourquoi soudainement son ami s'est éloigné d'elle, a cessé toute conversation non indispensable, l'a évitée chez lui en rentrant suffisamment tard pour ne plus la croiser.

\- Tobias ...

— Quatre !

— Non, ce n'est pas à l'instructeur que je veux parler, c'est à l'homme, jette Tris d'un ton sec. Tu ne m'adresses plus la parole pour autre chose que l'entraînement, tu as changé d'attitude envers moi. Si tu me disais au moins ce qui a provoqué ta colère, je comprendrais mieux ! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?

L'air sombre, Tobias détourne la tête un instant puis se décide à lui répondre :

— Rien. Et il faut que ça continue, c'est mieux comme ça.

— Explique-moi ! Je ne comprends pas !

— Désolé, c'est tout ce dont je suis capable, coupe Tobias avec entêtement. Christina, tu peux raccompagner Tris ?

L'instructeur s'éloigne d'un pas décidé, laissant Tris désemparée. L'ancienne Audacieuse, qui n'a pas entendu la conversation, lui court après.

— Quatre, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demande-t-elle en courant à demi à côté de lui.

— Rien.

— Vous vous êtes disputés ? insiste la jolie brune en essayant de suivre ses grandes enjambées.

— Non, marmonne Tobias sans ralentir.

— Quatre, arrête ! crie Christina, agacée, en l'agrippant par la manche. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune homme s'arrête enfin. Les mains sur les hanches et les yeux au sol, il cherche ses mots :

— Tris, son vieillissement, je ne veux pas vivre ça, finit par lui expliquer Tobias.

— C'est donc ça ! Mais rien ne dit que ça va se poursuivre, Quatre, et elle ne mérite pas que tu la snobes comme ça !

— Je ne peux rien faire d'autre, je me protège c'est tout.

— Non, tu fuis, et ça, ce n'est pas digne de toi, tente Christina.

— Je me fous de ma dignité, grogne Tobias. Tu ne comprends pas !

— Oh si, je comprends ! insinue Christina. Quatre, moi, je suis sûre que l'évolution de Tris doit rattraper celle de Beatrice avant de stopper, elles sont tellement liées par l'esprit que cela influe sur le métabolisme de Tris ! J'en suis sûre !

— Tu es médecin maintenant ? s'indigne Tobias. L'espoir, est un poison ! On m'en a assez injecté comme ça, je ne vais pas me torturer pour…

— Tu espères… Enfin, je retrouve l'humanité dans la machine que tu es devenu… Je m'en doutais.

— Non, tu ne sais rien, je ne veux pas ! s'insurge le jeune homme, désemparé.

— On ne choisit pas, ces choses-là ! Et c'est trop tard, tu le sais bien. Tris aussi s'est attachée à toi, que tu le veuilles ou non !

— J'en doute fort, je fais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas !

— Elle n'est pas folle, et elle est capable de voir à travers ton masque, idiot ! s'écrie Christina. Arrête de lui faire du mal, ça t'en fait aussi. Si tu ne me l'avoues pas à moi, avoue le toi, à toi-même au moins !

Tobias s'éloigne sans ajouter un mot. Furieuse, Christina tourne les talons pour retourner vers Tris qui, passé un moment d'immobilité, a repris avec acharnement les lancers de couteaux dans les cibles bleues, en semblant décharger sa rage sur un ennemi invisible en face d'elle. En arrivant à sa hauteur, Christina lance, agacée :

— Quel entêté !

Soucieuse, Tris la regarde, espérant une explication.

— Christina, pourquoi a-t-il changé ?

— Il a peur.

— Peur ? Mais de quoi peut-il bien avoir peur ? s'étonne la jeune fille.

— Que tu… meures prématurément. Il a peur de souffrir à nouveau, explique Christina.

— Je suis sûre moi, que je ne vais pas mourir, je le ressens, ces évolutions biologiques ont un sens, même si on ne les comprend pas, c'est certain.

— Je le crois aussi, dit Christina en prenant brusquement Tris dans ses bras, de toute façon, je ne te laisserai pas faire !

Emue plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, la jeune fille rit de l'exubérance de son amie.

— Allez, je te ramène chez Caleb, dit Christina.

— Non, merci, je vais continuer un peu à m'entraîner aux couteaux, et puis je dois ramener les couteaux chez Tobias avant de rentrer.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Oui, certaine ! Va !

— Ok, on se voit en fin de semaine ?

— Oui je te confirmerai.

Les deux jeunes filles se séparent et Tris reprend ses lancers. Elle a attendu des semaines de pouvoir s'entraîner à cette discipline, elle veut en profiter. En allant récupérer ses poignards fichés dans la cible, elle ne peut pas retenir un petit sourire : Tobias a peur pour elle. Elle sent son cœur se soulever dans sa poitrine et cogner. Elle a encore du mal à mettre des mots sur les réactions invisibles de son corps, mais celle-là n'est pas désagréable au moins. Au pied de la cible de gauche, Tris voit soudain la veste de Christina par terre, son amie l'a oubliée.

La jeune fille est ennuyée car l'hiver approche, le vent est froid et pénétrant, son amie va regretter son oubli. Elle se penche pour la ramasser quand subitement, elle reçoit un grand coup de pied dans la main, ses couteaux volent en l'air et tombent sur le béton dans un bruit métallique aigu. Elle n'a pas le temps de se retourner pour voir son agresseur qu'elle est déjà ceinturée et ses yeux couverts par une main forte. Elle pousse un cri et tente de se débattre mais un second agresseur l'immobilise les mains dans le dos, d'une poigne puissante. Terrorisée, elle s'agite dans tous les sens pour se libérer. La main sur ses yeux lui plaque la tête en arrière contre ce qui lui semble être l'os d'une clavicule, et elle a l'impression de se vider de son sang en sentant une lame s'appuyer sur sa gorge. Une voix rauque à l'haleine chargée lui glisse à l'oreille :

— Voilà donc l'aberration dont tout le monde parle ! L'expérience s'arrête là, cobaye, la ville est trop petite pour nous deux !

Tris sait alors qu'elle n'a plus que quelques secondes à vivre, quand elle entend soudain un cri strident hurler son nom, et le bruit d'une course effrénée s'approcher. La surprise semble déstabiliser ses agresseurs qui desserrent leur étreinte, Tris en profite pour frapper de toutes ses forces du talon le pied placé près du sien et donner un coup de tête en arrière, le choc est si violent qu'elle a l'impression que tous ses organes vibrent et résonnent dans son crâne. Mais l'emprise se desserre un peu, suffisamment pour qu'un coup de pied en arrière et un coup d'épaule ne la libère. Elle sent soudain une horrible brûlure lui déchirer le visage, et la seconde d'après, les agresseurs s'enfuient, chassés par l'arrivée en trombe de Christina. Tris tombe à genoux, les deux mains superposées sur sa joue déchirée. Son amie tente de poursuivre les fuyards, mais ils ont déjà disparu. Elle stoppe sa course et revient en courant vers la jeune fille dont les mains et le visage sont couverts de sang. Un épais filet du liquide rouge foncé et visqueux dégouline dans son cou.

— Tris ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! crie Christina.

La blessée gémit, elle a l'impression qu'on lui a arraché la joue avec des griffes, tout son visage et ses yeux, ses paumes, sont inondés de sang, elle ne voit plus rien. Christina retire vivement son tee-shirt et l'appuie sur la joue de son amie. Celle-ci hurle au contact du tissu.

— Appuie fort ! Il faut arrêter le sang ! J'appelle les secours !

Elle oblige son amie défigurée à s'allonger, et tape rapidement sur sa montre. En quelques secondes, les messages sont envoyés et elle s'occupe à nouveau de la blessure.

— J'ai mal, mon œil ! gémit Tris prise de vertige.

Elle a du sang dans la bouche et un goût métallique lui donne envie de vomir, à moins que ce ne soit la douleur ? Christina essaie de garder son calme.

— Ne bouge pas, ça va aller, on va te soigner ça ! Continue de parler, et dis-moi qui t'a fait ça !

— J'ai rien vu, ils étaient deux… articule-t-elle entre deux plaintes. Ils voulaient me tuer !

— Ok, ok, on finira par les retrouver, ils me paieront ça, sois tranquille ! Tiens bon, le médecin va arriver !

Deux minutes plus tard à peine, Christina entend s'approcher à toute vitesse le bruit d'une course frénétique :

— Christina ! hurle Tobias.

— Quatre ! Par ici ! lui braille la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme, hors d'haleine, est près d'elles en quelques secondes et tombe à genoux pour juger de la blessure. Le tee-shirt de Christina est trempé de sang, il enlève sa veste, puis son pull et soulève la compresse improvisée pour faire l'échange. Tris hurle de douleur. Christina se détourne pour ne pas tourner de l'œil, la blessure semble très grave. Elle ramasse les vestes pour couvrir le buste de son amie, qui tremble de tout son corps. Tobias, glacé d'effroi, voit une longue coupure traverser la joue de Tris de haut en bas, frôlant son œil et jusqu'à la ligne de son menton. Le sang ne s'arrête pas, il prévient :

— Tris, je vais remettre une compresse, ça va brûler, murmure-t-il sur un ton le plus calme possible.

Tris se contracte de tout son corps en criant quand le tissu de son pull s'appuie à nouveau sur son visage. Christina porte la main à sa bouche pour retenir un cri de peur et de dégoût, la blessure est longue et très vilaine.

— Christina ! Appuie sur la blessure ! ordonne Tobias, je vais la porter.

La jeune métisse, tremblante, s'exécute tout en rassurant la blessée comme elle le peut. Le jeune homme glisse ses bras sous les épaules et les genoux de la jeune fille, la soulève d'un coup de rein, et tous deux se dirigent vers la sortie à marche forcée. Ils y sont presque arrivés quand la sirène hurlante du véhicule sanitaire s'arrête devant l'entrée et que le médecin arrive en courant vers le groupe, suivi par un brancard. Tobias pose doucement la blessée sur le lit roulant et le groupe retourne précipitamment vers l'ambulance, le médecin commençant à nettoyer la blessure à l'aide de compresses médicales cette fois.

— Dites-nous si c'est grave ! crie Christina.

Très inquiet, Tobias pose une main sur le front ensanglanté de Tris, l'autre sur son bras et court à côté du lit médicalisé. Tris a l'impression que sa tête va exploser, et qu'on lui a passé le visage au lance-flamme, mais la main chaude de Tobias la rassure un peu. Elle veut attraper et serrer sa main, elle essaie de serrer les dents, mais chaque mouvement lui arrache un cri de douleur.

— C'est profond, dit le médecin, il faut nettoyer, recoudre, et voir si des organes sont touchés.

— Son œil ? insiste Christina.

— Je sais pas pour l'instant. Allez, on y va ! lance-t-il à ses brancardiers en arrivant vers le véhicule.

L'infirmier lance les vestes au jeune homme qui les rattrape au vol et couvre Tris d'une couverture, puis les portes se referment sur la blessée, et la voiture démarre en trombe, laissant les deux amis sans réaction. Christina, que l'adrénaline avait soutenue jusqu'à présent, s'effondre en larmes.

— C'est ma faute, je l'ai laissée seule, elle voulait continuer à s'entraîner ! pleure-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang ?! crie Tobias hors de lui.

— Je sais pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle a été attaquée par deux personnes… hoquette la jeune fille.

— Qui ? gronde le jeune homme.

— Elle a pas vu… Je suis revenue, j'avais oublié ma veste… Ils se sont barrés quand je suis arrivée… On doit aller à l'hôpital ! Si elle perd son œil, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! s'effondre Christina.

— On va y aller. On va déjà aller voir si on trouve quelque chose près des cibles, dit Tobias en essayant de récupérer son calme, et apaiser son amie. Christina, c'est pas de ta faute, c'est la mienne, j'aurais dû rester.

Fou d'inquiétude et de remords, le jeune Audacieux se mord l'intérieur des joues, tous les muscles de son corps sont contractés. S'il était tombé sur les agresseurs, il les aurait tués sans une seconde d'hésitation, qui que ce soit.

Le jeune homme entraîne Christina décomposée vers un lavabo dans un ancien dortoir, ils lavent leurs mains du sang de Tris puis ils se rendent près des cibles. Les couteaux gisent par terre, Tobias observe la scène mais ne trouve rien d'inhabituel. Il compte les couteaux, il en manque un. Les agresseurs sont partis avec, pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes, sans aucun doute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, George Wu arrive en courant avec son partenaire policier, Tobias les a prévenus. Christina, tremblante, raconte le peu que Tris lui a confié de son agression, pendant que son ami lui dépose sa veste sur les épaules. Les policiers ramassent les armes et les emportent pour l'enquête. Tobias confie alors ses craintes à George :

— Cherche du côté de ma mère, George. Je mettrais ma main au feu que c'est elle, ou ses sbires. Elle recommence.

— Je ferai mon enquête discrètement, répond George, je demanderai à mon agent infiltré s'il l'a vue à l'heure de l'agression. Surtout, ne fais rien de ton côté, je sais que ça va te démanger, mais ne fais rien qui risque de compromettre l'enquête ou rende Evelyn encore plus méfiante, si c'est elle. Vous n'avez rien touché ici ?

— Non, dit Christina en essayant de se calmer, j'ai pu pousser des couteaux avec les pieds quand Tris s'est allongée. C'est tout. Mais nous nous sommes entraînés tous les trois avec ces couteaux, nos empreintes y sont, c'est obligé.

— C'est bon. Allez à l'hôpital, j'irai l'interroger quand le médecin me laissera le faire.

Les deux amis ne se font pas prier, et courent vers la sortie. Dans le train, ils n'échangent que quelques phrases.

— Tu crois que c'est Evelyn ? demande Christina, la gorge toujours serrée.

— Oui, qui d'autre ? Tout le monde aime Tris, on n'est plus en guerre, sauf dans son esprit dérangé ! gronde Tobias.

Terrifié, il se dit qu'il est le fils d'une folle, et il redoute plus que tout d'avoir hérité son déséquilibre mental. Le silence s'installe à nouveau, et quand ils arrivent à l'hôpital en courant, Caleb vient d'y arriver, prévenu par Christina.

— Tobias, il s'est passé quoi bon sang !? s'écrie-t-il.

Christina lui raconte, un sanglot dans la voix.

— C'est ma faute Caleb, je… je n'aurais pas dû la laisser s'entraîner seule au siège des Audacieux, avoue l'instructeur.

— Personne ne pouvait prévoir ça, apaise Caleb, ignorant les soupçons que porte le jeune homme contre sa mère. Qui peut bien en vouloir à Tris ?

Personne ne lui répond et tous trois attendent en silence dans la salle d'attente, que le médecin ait terminé les soins. Tobias, dont la tension nerveuse est retombée, réalise sa peur rétrospective. Il s'en veut d'avoir quitté la salle d'entraînement, et se fustige pour sa lâcheté. Mais c'est trop tard. Sa mère, il en est certain, est passée à l'action, et il se le promet, cette fois, il ne la laissera pas faire.

Quand le médecin s'approche enfin d'eux, tous trois se lèvent d'un bond pour entendre son diagnostic.

— La coupure est très profonde, j'ai fait douze points de suture. Il est évident qu'elle a été provoquée par une lame très tranchante. Du coup, la cicatrice sera plus nette, mais elle ne disparaîtra jamais complètement. Désolé.

— Son œil ? soufflent Tobias et Christina en même temps.

— L'œil n'est apparemment pas touché, la douleur lui irradiait dans tout le visage, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'en plaignait. Peut-être ne récupèrera-t-elle pas toute la fonction de ses muscles faciaux de ce côté-là. Il faudra attendre pour le savoir. Elle a aussi une grosse bosse à l'arrière de la tête.

Tobias est si soulagé qu'il en a un vertige. Tête baissée et mains sur les hanches, il expire bruyamment. Christina en pleure de soulagement. Le front crispé, Caleb demande :

— On peut la voir ?

— Une minute, et en silence. Elle dort. On a dû l'endormir un moment pendant les soins, elle était agitée et choquée. On lui a donné des antidouleurs et un calmant pour passer les premières heures qui sont les plus douloureuses.

— Merci docteur, dit Caleb.

Le médecin hoche la tête et s'éloigne. Les jeunes gens se dirigent vers la chambre de Tris.

Dans le lit d'hôpital, la tête un peu surélevée, la blessée dort. Un gros pansement lui recouvre la moitié gauche du visage. Ses vêtements ensanglantés ont disparu, et son buste est couvert d'une blouse bleue, et se soulève paisiblement, et régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Tobias se serait presque attendu à voir dépasser les choucas tatoués de sa blouse, tant la ressemblance avec Beatrice est frappante. Seules quelques traces de sang dans les cheveux témoignent de la violence de l'agression. Caleb lui met une main sur l'épaule affectueusement. Tobias le remarque et pense que le frère de Tris semble beaucoup l'aimer, son visage trahit l'immense inquiétude qu'il ressent. L'instructeur a beau être certain que sa mère est derrière cette tentative d'assassinat lâche, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se méfier de Caleb. Mais cette fois, au fond de lui, il n'y croit pas : il n'a pas pu être complice de ça.

Christina prend la main de son amie dans la sienne, plus pour se rassurer elle-même que Tris, qui ne bouge pas, immobile dans son sommeil provoqué. Elle jette un œil à Tobias. Son visage est grave, tendu dans un mélange de colère et de profonde angoisse. Il reste en retrait du lit, comme pour ne pas déranger. La jeune fille fait un signe de tête à Caleb, et tous deux sortent, Tobias n'a pas bougé. Dès que la porte s'est refermée doucement sur Christina, il s'approche du lit, la gorge serrée. Le revers de ses doigts caresse doucement sa joue libre.

— Pardon, Tris, lui murmure-t-il près d'elle. Je ne t'ai pas protégée comme j'aurais dû. Ce n'est pas juste que tu le paies à ma place. Je trouverai qui t'a fait ça.

Il se penche, pose un baiser doucement sur son front et sort à son tour de la chambre.

Dans le couloir, George vient d'arriver. Il constate que Tris est endormie et promet de repasser le lendemain. Il donne des consignes au service de sécurité de l'hôpital : la porte de sa chambre sera sécurisée, seules quelques personnes de l'hôpital pourront accéder à sa chambre, et elle sera surveillée par caméra tant qu'elle n'aura pas retrouvé toute sa conscience.

Un peu rassurés, les amis décident de quitter l'hôpital pour la soirée. Evelyn ne le sait peut-être pas encore, mais elle s'est fait aujourd'hui deux ennemis implacables, les pires qu'elle ait jamais eus.


	13. Chapter 13

— Hey, tu as mis le feu à ton lit ? articule faiblement Tris en tournant la tête vers son amie.

Christina lève vivement la tête, qu'elle avait posée sur ses bras, au bord du lit de la malade. Elle avait fini par s'endormir. Mais la voix de son amie la ramène immédiatement à la réalité, et elle lève des yeux ensommeillés.

— Oh désolée, je me suis assoupie ! Comment ça va ? Tu as mal ?

— Horriblement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur dans la joue et un haut-parleur à fond devant chaque oreille, marmonne Tris.

— Je vais chercher le médecin, dit son amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin entre avec Christina et examine minutieusement Tris.

— Je vais bien, dit-elle faiblement, encore partiellement sous l'effet des calmants.

— Laissez-moi en juger, voulez-vous ? affirme le médecin. Je vais vous mettre des antalgiques dans la perfusion, vous les activerez à volonté avec le bouton sur votre lit. L'infirmière va vous refaire le pansement, je vais regarder comment va votre blessure, et s'il n'y a pas d'infection, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous ce soir. Le pansement devra être changé tous les jours pendant deux semaines.

— Mon amie pourra le faire ? demande Tris doucement.

— Hé, j'étais pas infirmière moi, chez les Audacieux ! J'étais plutôt douée pour le gâteau au chocolat ! Demande à Caleb, il bosse avec des biologistes !

— Ne me fais pas rire, Christina, ça me fait trop mal ! pouffe Tris en grimaçant.

— Je le ferai… dit une voix d'homme derrière le médecin.

Tout le monde se retourne sur Tobias qui vient d'entrer.

— Si ça te convient… ajoute-t-il en s'adressant à la malade.

— Vous êtes ? demande le médecin.

— Tobias Eaton. J'étais instructeur chez les Audacieux. Je suis l'assistant de Johanna Reyes.

— Oh… alors vous devez avoir été formé aux premiers soins, les instructeurs l'étaient, en général ? s'enquiert le médecin. Vous saurez changer un pansement ? Désinfecter une plaie ? Sinon, Mademoiselle Prior devra venir ici chaque jour pour le faire faire.

— C'est à elle d'en décider, dit Tobias en la dévisageant de son regard sombre et intense.

Tris soutient le regard du jeune homme, en se demandant bien les raisons de son soudain revirement. Elle ne veut pas de sa culpabilité, c'est trop facile. Mais la meilleure façon de le savoir, est d'avoir des occasions de le lui demander.

— Je suis certaine que Tobias fera tout ça très bien, conclut la jeune femme.

— Je raccompagnerai Tris chez elle tous les soirs puisqu'elle travaille chez moi, je ferai le pansement à ce moment-là, si son frère ne peut pas, propose Tobias.

— Très bien. Je reviens avec l'infirmière vérifier la plaie, dit le chirurgien en enroulant son stéthoscope autour du cou et en sortant de la pièce.

Une fois le médecin sorti, Tobias interroge la patiente allongée qui ne l'a pas quitté de son regard interrogateur.

— Comment vas-tu ?

— Ça ira, j'ai la joue douloureuse, mais ça ira.

— Ton œil ?

— La moitié qui n'est pas couverte par le pansement voit bien, plaisante Tris en grimaçant. Je… merci, à tous les deux, de m'avoir aidée, j'aurais perdu beaucoup plus de sang sans vous.

— Tu parles, c'était moche, il fallait bien qu'on cache cette blessure sous un vêtement ! glousse Christina. Ça nous aurait coupé l'appétit, sinon !

Tris sourit et tente de retenir un rire, en grimaçant de douleur. Le médecin ouvre la porte, suivi par l'infirmière. Tobias et Christina se dirigent vers la porte pour laisser les soignants faire leur travail.

— Vous devriez rester, Monsieur Eaton, si Mademoiselle Prior en est d'accord. Vous verrez ainsi comment faire les soins et transmettre à Monsieur Prior, dit le médecin.

— Tris ? questionne Tobias pour s'assurer de son assentiment.

— Le docteur a raison, je crois, approuv-t-elle.

Ecœurée rien qu'en sentant l'odeur du désinfectant, Christina s'éclipse dans le couloir. Tobias approche du lit et se positionne derrière l'infirmière pour suivre les gestes. Tris redoute ces soins, la douleur est fulgurante dès qu'on lui touche la joue. L'infirmière ajuste le débit de la perfusion depuis sa tablette puis retire doucement le pansement ; il est taché de sang. La jeune femme se contracte et retient un cri de douleur. Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle préfère les clore pour cacher sa lâcheté. Elle s'en maudit, ce n'est pas digne d'une Audacieuse ! Mais les paupières ne les retiennent pas et Tobias les voit rouler sur ses joues. Les sourcils froncés, il se jure de faire payer chacune de ses larmes aux coupables.

— Le sel des larmes risque de vous piquer sur la plaie, Mademoiselle Prior, explique l'infirmière avec compassion.

Tris serre les dents pour ne pas repousser l'infirmière qui transforme sa joue en lit de braises brûlantes.

— Le calmant va vous soulager dans une minute, assure le médecin.

— Courage, Tris, murmure Tobias.

Le jeune homme regarde la plaie. Toute la joue de son amie est écarlate, la plaie fait au moins dix centimètres de long, elle est boursouflée. Les points de suture noirs dépassent à intervalles réguliers. Il veut distraire la jeune fille des soins qui lui sont prodigués en lui parlant.

— Tris, appelle Tobias.

La jeune fille rouvre les paupières, crispée. Les yeux bleu sombre la fixent fermement.

— La police cherche qui a fait ça, ils ne s'en sortiront pas, d'accord ? énonce-t-il solennellement. George viendra te poser des questions.

Elle cligne des yeux pour acquiescer sans bouger, pendant que l'infirmière fait couler le désinfectant sur la plaie. Tobias n'a pas voulu affirmer devant les soignants que lui, ne laisserait pas s'en sortir ses assaillants, mais il n'en pense pas moins.

— Ce n'est pas infecté, Mademoiselle Prior, explique le médecin. Monsieur Eaton, vous surveillerez tout changement de volume, de couleur de la plaie, tout suintement. La douleur au repos doit s'apaiser progressivement, en un jour ou deux, et des démangeaisons de cicatrisation survenir, elles sont normales. En cas de doute, revenez me montrer. Je veux surveiller cette plaie ici une fois par semaine. Si tout va bien, je retirerai les points dans deux ou trois semaines. Et d'ici là, ne mouillez pas la cicatrice.

— D'accord, confirme Tobias sans quitter Tris des yeux.

— Etes-vous vaccinée ? s'enquiert le médecin.

— Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai reçu avant… mon réveil, dit la jeune femme.

— Vous me ferez passer votre dossier médical, je regarderai, conclut le médecin.

— Je peux retravailler quand, docteur ? et m'entraîner ? demande Tris.

— Activités calmes, dès que vous vous en sentez capable. Rien qui puisse rouvrir la blessure ou ralentir sa cicatrisation avant que je ne vous le dise, répond le médecin, en regardant avec méfiance la musculature des bras de Tobias.

Tris essaie de sourire, en se crispant toutefois, voyant l'air méfiant de l'homme en blouse blanche penché sur elle. L'infirmière pose une nouvelle compresse, applique le sparadrap puis sort de la chambre en emportant les déchets du précédent pansement. Christina rentre dans la chambre, accompagnée de Caleb.

— Bonjour Caleb. Le médecin dit que je peux sortir ce soir, dit Tris à son frère avec un petit sourire en lui tendant une main à saisir.

— Tu vas bien alors, demande son frère en s'approchant. Ton œil aussi ?

— Oui, ça va. Le pansement doit être refait tous les jours. Tobias se propose, si tu ne peux pas me le faire.

— Si je peux éviter, je préfère, je n'ai pas l'habitude du sang comme vous tous, moi !

— On est cinglés, hein ? C'est ça que tu dis tout le temps ? intervient Christina en riant. Pourtant, dans le labo, tu dois en voir des vertes et des pas mûres !

— Je ne suis pas biologiste, je les ai aidés, mais l'essentiel de mon travail n'est pas dans ce domaine, explique Caleb avec une moue écœurée. Les plantes ne saignent pas !

Le petit groupe discute encore un peu autour du cas de Tris. Puis Caleb se lève de la chaise pour retourner à ses activités, suivi de près par les deux amis de sa sœur.

— Je viendrai te chercher ce soir, dit Caleb. Tobias ?

— Je passerai demain soir pour refaire le pansement.

— Je voudrais travailler demain ! s'insurge la blessée.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable, répond Tobias.

— Il a raison, Tris, dit Christina, pas d'urgence.

Tris lève les yeux au ciel, contrariée. Christina va l'embrasser sur sa joue valide, pendant que Caleb lui fait signe. Tobias se contente d'un regard brûlant, sans un mot, et tout le monde sort.

Quand Caleb va la rechercher le soir, Tris est déjà debout, et prête à partir. L'infirmière se plaint d'avoir eu une malade impatiente et qui la harcelait pour enlever sa perfusion.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas, ma sœur n'a pas un caractère soumis, commente Caleb, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

— Je m'ennuie Caleb, j'ai hâte de sortir ! se justifie Tris.

— Le chef de la police est venu ?

— Oui, je lui ai dit tout ce dont je me souvenais, répond sa sœur.

L'infirmière donne à Tris le nécessaire pour changer les pansements pendant une semaine, puis les frère et sœur sortent. A l'extérieur, la jeune femme prend une grande inspiration, heureuse d'être sortie de l'espace confiné de sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle jette un regard circulaire, espérant presque apercevoir son amie Christina.

Ou Tobias.

Mais aucun des deux n'est présent et Tris ne peut se cacher à elle-même une pointe de déception. Tobias a offert ses services pour la soigner, c'est déjà surprenant !

La journée suivante est pénible. Tris a mal à la joue, à la tête, et s'ennuie ferme chez son frère, enfermée comme il le lui a recommandé, par sécurité. Cela joue sur son humeur et elle reste contrariée jusqu'au soir. Elle vient de passer deux mois à s'entraîner, travailler à sa documentation historique sur Chicago, l'inaction lui pèse.

Quand enfin Caleb rentre, il est suivi par Tobias, qui l'attendait au pied du bâtiment. Tris et lui s'échangent un « salut » un peu rigide.

— Je suis contente de vous voir, soupire-t-elle, c'est long une journée à ne rien faire !

— Tobias attendait en bas, il n'a pas voulu venir avant que je n'arrive, explique Caleb

Tris jette un regard à son mentor. Encore une reculade ? Voilà qui lui prouve qu'il n'a pas réellement opéré de revirement. Elle ne sait pas si cela lui plaît, parce qu'il ne se sent pas coupable, ou si elle en souffre, car il ne va finalement pas se rapprocher d'elle. Elle fronce les sourcils :

— Je ne mords pas pourtant, dit-elle en le dévisageant.

Tris suit Caleb qui s'installe dans le canapé bleu, vestige de son appartenance aux Erudits.

\- En fait, coupe son frère, tu ne m'as pas vraiment expliqué ce qui s'était passé ?

— Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose. Je lançais les couteaux et j'ai aperçu la veste de Christina, elle l'avait oubliée par terre près des cibles. En allant ramasser les poignards, j'ai voulu aussi prendre la veste, et rentrer. J'ai reçu un coup de pied dans la main, les couteaux ont volé et on m'a agrippée par l'arrière. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Ils étaient deux, l'un me tenait les mains dans le dos, l'autre m'a mis une main sur les yeux et une lame sur la gorge. Une voix m'a dit…

— Quelle voix ? interrompt Tobias.

— Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas reconnue, elle avait l'air déformée. La voix a dit que j'étais… une aberration et que la ville était trop petite pour nous deux… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Puis Christina est arrivée en courant, ça les a surpris, je me suis débattue et la lame m'a coupée. Les techniques de combat m'ont sauvé la vie… termine-t-elle en regardant Tobias.

Le jeune homme regrette que rien dans ce récit n'accuse sa mère, mais il cherchera des preuves. Son regard est sombre et une ride barre son front. Caleb dispose les ustensiles et les boîtes sur la table pour les soins. Il jette un œil à sa sœur et à Tobias. Leur relation n'a pas évolué comme il l'espérait. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si difficile pour Tobias d'accueillir Tris, de se rapprocher d'elle. Sa ressemblance avec Beatrice semble avoir été un frein plus qu'un atout. Tobias est bien plus atteint qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ par la mort de sa petite amie. Il décide d'aller prendre une douche et de les laisser. Et puis il n'a pas le cœur très bien accroché.

— Caleb, viens regarder, dit Tobias. Tu dois pouvoir me suppléer.

— Je ne préfèrerais pas ! Moi et le sang… rechigne le frère de Tris.

Elle sourit à l'air dégoûté de son frère. Il s'éclipse à la salle de bain avant que Tobias ne réplique. Le jeune Audacieux s'approche de la table où sont disposés les compresses et le désinfectant.

— On peut parler ? demande Tris, profitant de la désertion de Caleb.

Elle s'assied au bord du canapé pour faciliter la tâche à Tobias. Le jeune homme regrette presque d'avoir proposé ces soins. Cette promiscuité lui vrille l'estomac… Il va se laver les mains et s'installe près d'elle. Il prépare le désinfectant, les compresses, le sparadrap, en silence.

— Je ne demande qu'à comprendre, dit Tris doucement en posant sa main sur son bras.

— Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser vous entraîner seules, je suis désolé, répond Tobias.

— Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire pour te culpabiliser, tu n'es pas responsable. Pas de ça…

A ces mots, le jeune homme lui jette un œil étonné. Elle plaisante ? Elle n'a pas l'air. Sa main sur son bras l'empêche de réfléchir.

— Pourquoi m'ignores-tu ? reprend-elle.

— Je ne t'ignore pas, se défend-il sans beaucoup de conviction.

Tris ne bouge pas pendant que Tobias, retenant la peau d'un doigt, tire lentement sur l'adhésif à l'aide de deux autres. La joue de la jeune femme est en feu. Elle n'a pas retiré sa main de son bras, et tente d'ignorer la douleur. Elle presse ses doigts pour lui signaler qu'elle n'accepte pas sa réponse. Tobias laisse tomber ses mains sur ses genoux, pour regarder Tris. Le bout de sparadrap pend lamentablement le long de sa joue, attendant la suite de son retrait.

— Je t'ai déjà expliqué, affirme-t-il.

— Tu as changé. C'est à cause de mon vieillissement ? attaque-t-elle sans détour.

Buté, Tobias ne répond pas, et Tris prend son silence pour un « oui ».

— Christina a dû t'en parler, j'imagine, dit-il pour éviter de répondre lui-même.

— Je suis sûre moi, que cela va s'arrêter, j'ai confiance.

— Je te le souhaite, souffle le jeune homme.

— Et est-ce que tu le souhaites, toi ?

Le jeune homme la regarde en papillonnant ses yeux sur les siens. Elle a… un peu vieilli, depuis qu'il l'a vue la première fois. Son visage, ses expressions, sont moins enfantines, plus proches de celles de Beatrice les derniers temps. Beatrice avait les traits tirés par la fatigue, le deuil, l'angoisse, la peur, la guerre, les conflits, et l'incertitude. Tobias retrouve un peu ces traits sur ceux de Tris, différents de ceux que la novice avait quand il l'a aidée à descendre du filet, Tris l'a « rattrapée » en quelque sorte.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, Tris porte ses paumes sur les joues de Tobias, elle lui sourit doucement et la chaleur de ses mains le brûle à l'intérieur, il cligne un instant des yeux pour contenir son rythme cardiaque qui s'emballe. Les mains de la jeune fille sont douces, légères, il n'a plus senti ça depuis une éternité lui semble-t-il. Il prend délicatement les poignets dans ses mains pour abaisser les paumes de Tris de son visage. Il reste ainsi quelques secondes, en la regardant, puis reporte son attention, et ses mains, sur le pansement.

— Tu ne m'aides pas, dit-il.

— Je n'ai pas envie de t'aider à me fuir, répond-elle doucement. Tu m'apprends le courage, le combat, à ne jamais renoncer, c'est mon tour.

Tobias ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

— Ça ce n'est pas loyal, conteste-t-il.

Tris sourit et le laisse terminer le retrait du pansement en grimaçant. L'instructeur, concentré, badigeonne une compresse de désinfectant, commence par le pourtour de la plaie puis en laisse couler directement sur la cicatrice. Il observe la coupure.

— C'est pas joli, hein, c'est ça ? déplore Tris

— La plaie est saine, ça va guérir doucement, répond-il.

— Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais…

Tobias jette un œil au regard de Tris, en penchant un peu la tête, comme on jugerait une œuvre.

— Horrible. Vraiment horrible, dit-il sur un ton faussement sérieux.

— Alors ça va te faciliter la tâche, tu dois être déçu, insinue son amie pour le provoquer.

Et ça marche. Tobias la regarde plus directement cette fois.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton apparence ! rétorque-t-il soudain fermement.

Saisissant l'occasion qu'il lui offre de revenir sur le sujet, elle répond du tac au tac.

— Et si mon vieillissement se stabilise à la normale ? insiste Tris. Jamais je ne m'imposerai à qui que ce soit, je l'ai dit dès le début, mais j'ai cru un moment que tu étais moins malheureux à mon contact, ça m'avait rassurée, j'étais même… fière de pouvoir être utile. Et là, ce n'est plus le cas, j'en suis sûre !

Tobias soupire, il ne peut pas nier ce que la jeune fille vient de dire.

— Ça me passera, lâche-t-il.

— Je te le souhaite, et je le souhaite pour moi, et pour tout ton entourage aussi, répond Tris, en soupirant.

Elle l'observe quelques secondes en réfléchissant.

— J'ai été confrontée au rejet, pour la première fois, explique Tris avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix. On m'a dit que j'étais une aberration... Quelles que soient les mauvaises choses qu'on a en tête, on a besoin des autres pour en guérir, pour avancer. J'ai besoin d'être utile.

— Tu l'es, ce que tu as trouvé sur Chicago, tes théories, c'est peut-être une avancée énorme pour la ville et ses habitants. On ira en parler au conseil, quand tu voudras.

— Te limites-tu à être, en tout et pour tout, que l'assistant de Johanna ? argumente Tris. Non bien sûr. Pour différentes personnes, tu es un collègue, un ami, un homme, et un fils aussi, même s'il est mal-aimé et tu ne peux pas te résumer à un seul rôle pour meubler ta vie et te sentir bien. Je ne le veux pas non plus.

Le bel Audacieux reste immobile. Ce discours ressemble à celui qu'il a tenu un jour à Beatrice, et Tris ne le sait pas.

— Voilà, j'ai refait le pansement. Ça va ?

— Est-ce que tu veux revenir sur ton offre d'utilisation de ton matériel ? Quoi que je pense, je ne veux pas être un fardeau, dit Tris sans répondre à sa question. Si ma présence te pèse, en quoi que ce soit, je préfère partir.

— Non, elle tient toujours.

— L'entraînement aussi ? insiste la jeune fille.

— Pas maintenant. Je ne ferai rien contre l'avis du médecin. Tu lui demanderas chaque semaine quelles activités tu peux reprendre.

— Peut-être aussi pourrais-je te libérer de mon tutorat ? Je voudrais être autonome financièrement, je suis peut-être capable de m'assumer maintenant, je comprends le fonctionnement des échanges.

— Oui, c'est normal. Plutôt qu'une délégation, tu auras ton propre compte, j'en parle à Johanna dès demain.

— Tu crois que je pourrais avoir un emploi ?

Tobias interrompt ses gestes de soins.

— Tu as plus travaillé pour la société que n'importe lequel des conseillers du gouvernement. Tu peux sans scrupules profiter de l'allocation que tu reçois comme un salaire. Mais Johanna étudiera les possibilités pour que tu perçoives ça autrement, si tu veux.

Dans le couloir, Caleb fait du bruit, volontairement. Il ne tient pas à arriver à un mauvais moment. Il reparaît dans la pièce, interrompant la conversation. L'infirmier de circonstance en profite pour se lever, avec une sorte de soulagement douloureux.

— J'ai fini, ça ne s'infecte pas, informe-t-il Caleb.

— Merci. C'est mieux fait que si c'était moi, c'est sûr, assure Caleb.

— J'irai travailler demain, dit Tris, je me sens bien.

— Alors je ramènerai Tris ici ensuite, pour les soins, conclut Tobias en s'éloignant vers la porte.

Caleb rejoint l'ami de sa sœur près de la porte et le retient par le bras. Le jeune homme se retourne à demi.

— Merci, Tobias. Ça me rassure que Tris soit accompagnée et entourée par…

— Des cinglés d'Audacieux ? termine l'instructeur un peu sèchement.

— Ouais, c'est ça, conclut Caleb avec un sourire un peu coupable.

Tobias se contente d'un signe de tête, jette un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Caleb pour apercevoir Tris, qui ne l'a pas quitté des yeux, et sort.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Tobias est accueilli chez lui par l'odeur de la chicorée et les bavardages de Christina. Tris jongle habilement entre les pages holographiques des documents ouverts, et note sur un autre support les détails intéressants. En chœur, elles sourient à leur instructeur. Ce sourire même coupé en deux par le bandage, il en a rêvé, pendant des mois, ça le hantait depuis la mort de Beatrice, et il est là, juste devant lui. La fascination lui gonfle la poitrine comme une piqûre d'adrénaline.

— Salut, dit-il simplement.

— Salut, répond Tris. Tu veux voir sur quoi j'ai travaillé ?

Tobias acquiesce. Sa jeune hôte se lève pour servir la boisson brûlante dans les tasses qu'elle a préparées.

— Ça ne t'ennuie pas que j'aie préparé de la chicorée ? demande Tris

— Non, mais j'aurais pu arriver plus tôt, ou plus tard, comment as-tu su ?

— Je ne savais pas, j'en ai préparé tous les jours, à l'heure où tu rentrais avant… répond Tris.

— T'es gâté… commente Christina insidieusement en buvant aussi.

Tobias se mord la lèvre. Il n'avait rien remarqué, en rentrant suffisamment tard pour qu'elle soit déjà partie, tout était rangé et rien ne pouvait le faire culpabiliser.

— Regarde, dit Tris en se rasseyant devant les écrans. J'ai trouvé les plans de la construction de Chicago, et donc le réseau souterrain.

La jeune étudiante fait pivoter les images en trois dimensions, les tunnels apparaissent, sillonnant le sous-sol de la ville. Certains longent la rivière, et d'autres passent en dessous. Le principal sort de la ville, au sud-ouest.

— Je pense ma théorie de plus en plus plausible. J'ai pu localiser sur le plan certains des accès condamnés, si on veut les trouver, il va falloir creuser… je suis presque certaine que certains tunnels sont pleins d'eau et la guident vers l'extérieur de la ville !

Tobias regarde les yeux brillants de son amie. Il n'arrive pas à chasser de ses joues le souvenir du contact de ses paumes tièdes, la veille, chez Caleb.

— Ça va la douleur ?

Déconcentrée de son exposé, Tris se retourne.

— Oui, merci. Le sang tape à cet endroit, presque tout le temps mais c'est déjà plus supportable. Ça me change les idées de ne pas penser qu'à ça.

— Nous irons présenter tes travaux à Johanna si tu veux. Nous aurons besoin de l'appui du conseil pour de telles recherches.

— Tu fais ça pour me faire plaisir, ou parce que tu y crois ? demande Tris d'un ton suspicieux.

— Je pensais que tu avais compris qu'on ne me forçait pas facilement à faire ce dont je n'ai pas envie, répond Tobias du ton le plus neutre qu'il arrive à adopter.

Christina rit et Tris sourit, oui, Tobias a un sacré caractère. Elle l'avait déjà constaté dans certains des patchs combien les affrontements verbaux, et parfois même silencieux, entre sa sœur et son petit ami pouvaient être forts. Et elle avait déjà pu se trouver, elle aussi, en pareille situation.

— Oui, c'est vrai, reconnaît-elle.

— Je vais te ramener, ça fait déjà une longue journée pour une convalescence.

— D'accord.

Christina ramasse son blouson, salue ses amis et quitte l'appartement. Tris se lève pour rapporter les tasses dans l'évier, les rincer. Tobias l'observe quelques secondes.

— Merci, pour la chicorée. Aujourd'hui et aussi les autres jours où je n'en ai pas profité.

— Sais-tu que l'odorat est le sens humain le plus développé ? Une odeur d'accueil peut influer sur notre humeur pour le reste de la journée. Vieille chaussette, tabac ou… café ! Je préfère le café, et plein d'autres odeurs ! Les chiens savent que nous avons tous une odeur unique. Nous y sommes aussi sensibles : si nous ne sentons pas notre propre odeur corporelle, celle des autres nous touche, nous repousse, nous attire, retient notre attention, selon nos récepteurs personnels. J'ai lu à ce sujet, c'est fascinant.

— Le jour de leur arrivée chez les Audacieux, Christina a dit à Will…

— « Toi, tu as avalé un manuel » !

— C'est ça ! Erudite hein, la charrie Tobias.

— J'aurais aimé le savoir, faire le test que tous les adolescents faisaient avant de choisir leur faction, savoir qui je pouvais être, et si j'avais les mêmes que Beatrice.

— Ce serait trop tard et impossible maintenant : tu connais le contenu de la simulation, tu pourrais anticiper ta réaction, ce ne serait pas révélateur. Et puis, les factions sont dissoutes.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que cet extrême était nécessaire. Mais j'ai aimé tous les enregistrements que Christina, Caleb et toi avez mis à ma disposition. C'était comme… me remplir alors que j'étais vide, construire un à un mes souvenirs, mon histoire, ou… compléter un puzzle.

— Et il est complet maintenant, ce puzzle ? interroge Tobias avec compassion.

— Non, je pense que non. J'ai des pensées… comment dire, sur le bout de la langue des fois, elles arrivent, et repartent. Il me manque des morceaux de pensées.

— Ça doit être frustrant, compatit Tobias.

— Oui et non. Je prends les choses comme elles viennent. Tout ce que je vis a un sens, je le pense.

— Même cette agression ? lance le jeune homme en tentant de la placer devant des contradictions.

— Je crois que oui. Je me pose des questions, je cherche des réponses. J'essaie de ne pas être impatiente, mais je n'y arrive pas toujours, répond Tris en regardant Tobias avec un regard coupable. Nous partons ?

Le jeune homme se sent un peu vexé qu'elle soit si pressée de rentrer chez Caleb, c'est-à-dire, de ne plus être avec lui. Mais il ne peut que reconnaître que c'est l'objectif qu'il s'est fixé : mettre de la distance avec elle. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si… frustrant.

A l'extérieur, Tobias guide Tris vers la voiture laissée à disposition par Johanna, à quelques dizaines de mètres. Ils longent sur le trottoir les murs gris des bâtiments anciens, qui auraient bien besoin de rénovation. D'anciennes ouvertures sont bouchées par des murs en parpaings ou des plaques de bois. En chemin, il se rapproche de Tris qui marche près de lui. En forçant un sourire, il lui glisse :

— Tris, je pense qu'on nous observe, souris-moi et ne te retourne pas.

Tendue, Tris obtempère, prend son instructeur par le bras et lui adresse un large sourire. Tobias balaie son champ de vision en permanence, sans tourner la tête, tous ses sens en alerte. Il est soulagé d'atteindre la voiture et d'y installer Tris. Inquiet, il la regarde une seconde, pensif. Ce rôle de protecteur, qu'il vient d'endosser, lui rappelle celui qu'il n'a pas su tenir jusqu'au bout, envers une jeune femme étonnamment identique. Mais cette fois, l'histoire ne se répètera pas. Pas question. Il démarre et s'éloigne aussi vite que possible.

* * *

— Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, Caleb, mais je suis presque sûr qu'on nous observait, annonce Tobias tout en commençant les soins sur Tris. Appelle ça comme tu veux, sixième sens, instinct, je ne sais pas. Je demanderai à George de surveiller les abords de l'orphelinat, en civil.

— Je ne vais pas me cacher toute ma vie ! s'insurge Tris.

— Tant que nous n'avons pas arrêté ces agresseurs, il faut être très prudente, et ne jamais sortir sans être accompagnée d'un policier ou d'un ex-Audacieux, argumente Caleb.

— Je ne veux pas dépendre de qui que ce soit comme un bébé ! proteste sa sœur. Aïe !

Irrité, Tobias vient de tirer brusquement sur le sparadrap.

— Ah non ? Tu es encore vulnérable : rien de tel qu'une blessure pour supprimer au soldat le plus aguerri toute capacité de réaction. Il suffit d'appuyer où ça fait mal !

— Ce n'est que la joue ! s'écrie Tris.

L'instructeur tape subitement sur la table.

— Jeanine a condamné Tris, ma Tris, à mort, parce qu'une balle venait de lui érafler le bras, et qu'elle ne la jugeait plus en état de subir ses expériences ! Toute blessure affaiblit !

La jeune femme se lève d'un bond devant lui. La colère fait flamboyer ses iris, dont Tobias ne peut plus dévier le regard. Il est fasciné, comme autrefois, quand Beatrice s'enflammait pour défendre ses valeurs, s'indigner contre la violence, la folie, la mort qui les cernait. Tris crie :

— Oui, et tu es faible, car tu te laisses affaiblir par ton chagrin, et que tu refuses de guérir ! Il n'y a pas de sécurité sans risque, tu ne pourras jamais avoir que le bon de la vie ! Tu vas fuir encore, parce que je dis la vérité ?

Caleb assiste sidéré au bras de fer entre sa sœur, tendue et les poings serrés, et Tobias, les yeux froncés et le regard figé au fond de celui de Tris, sans arriver à les départager. Comme toujours, il recule, et laisse le courage à d'autres.

— Très bien, comme tu voudras ! Voilà ce que je propose, siffle Tobias en se levant pour marcher nerveusement jusqu'à la table, puisque tu veux t'exposer et risquer ta vie ! Je ne suis pas arrivé à protéger Beatrice, sans doute que je ne pourrai pas non plus avec toi, c'est ma punition éternelle !

Le jeune homme fait une pause, puis reprend en contenant sa colère, alors que Tris s'est rassise :

— Je vais te transmettre tout ce qui est possible, par transfert sous simul'. Pour éviter les transports, tu pourras habiter dans mon appartement, tout est sur place, et il y a trop de monde pour que tes agresseurs tentent quoi que ce soit dans ce bâtiment.

— Tu… tu me proposes de vivre chez toi ? murmure Tris bouche bée.

— Réjouis toi : C'était le plan de ton frère, dès ton arrivée ! Il aurait voulu que tout reprenne là où ça s'était arrêté entre Beatrice et moi. Je me suis insurgé contre ce plan tout fait qu'on a voulu m'imposer, et à toi !

Tris se tourne vers son frère, sidérée.

— Caleb ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

— Non, je… enfin, c'est ce que je pouvais espérer, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'obliger, ni Tobias, Tris, je t'assure.

— Tu assures ? Et tu assures quoi d'autre, Caleb ? fulmine le jeune Audacieux.

— Ne t'en prends pas à moi, Tobias, c'est toi qui viens de faire cette proposition, je n'en ai jamais parlé à Tris !

— Si jamais j'apprends que tu es derrière cette agression, je te promets que je renie mon vœu de ne plus toucher une arme, pour t'en faire profiter ! siffle Tobias.

— Ça suffit tous les deux, c'est de moi qu'il s'agit, non ? s'écrie Tris en s'interposant.

Tobias tourne la tête vers Tris, tente de se maîtriser et de retrouver un semblant de calme.

— Caleb a placé les affaires de Beatrice dans la deuxième chambre, à ton intention, poursuit le jeune homme. Si tu le veux, je te laisse l'appartement, j'irai habiter ailleurs.

— Je ne veux rien de cela, réplique Tris plus doucement. En quoi cela met-il ma vie en danger ? Au contraire, non ?

— Si le coupable de cette agression est celui auquel je pense, cet emménagement fera de toi encore plus une cible à éliminer.

— Tu sais qui a voulu la tuer ? s'emporte Caleb. Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Tris, tu le sais aussi ?

Frère et sœur se défient du regard. Tobias admet en son for intérieur qu'elle a été loyale avec lui sur ce plan, elle n'a rien dit à son frère conformément à son conseil.

— J'ai une confiance toute mesurée en toi, désolé, assène Tobias sèchement pour décharger Tris de la responsabilité de son silence.

— Qui ? insiste Caleb en ignorant l'attaque, faute de pouvoir s'en défendre.

— Ma mère, je pense qu'elle crève de jalousie et d'ambition.


	14. Chapter 14

Le conseil est réuni au grand complet. Les questions courantes sont abordées en début de séance, Johanna veut laisser tout le temps nécessaire au dernier sujet.

Deux semaines auparavant, Tobias et Tris étaient venus lui demander l'opportunité d'exposer au conseil leur théorie en rapport avec l'eau. La suite des opérations nécessitant du renfort, de la main d'œuvre et des machines, le conseil doit en être informé.

Tous deux travaillent depuis plusieurs jours à la mise en forme de leur présentation. Le jeune homme constitue un fichier avec les plans trouvés par son amie, les cartes hydrographiques, des photos de l'ancienne rivière, et du lac d'autrefois.

Le jour de la réunion, Tobias demeure dans la salle contigüe avec Tris pendant le début des discussions.

— Tu as manqué le début de la réunion, dit Tris.

— Johanna me fera un résumé. Je n'étais pas directement concerné par les points abordés.

La porte séparant la pièce de celle du conseil s'ouvre et Johanna apparaît dans l'entrebâillement.

— A vous deux, dit-elle en souriant.

Tris inspire et suit Tobias qui s'est levé. Deux places les attendent en bout de table, les arrivants saluent l'assistance en s'asseyant. Pour l'occasion, Johanna a invité également Matthew, puisqu'il a suivi les progrès mémoriels et psychologiques de Tris. Elle pense que sa présence légitimera les recherches de la jeune fille, si nécessaire. Toutes les têtes dévisagent Tris, et son pansement à l'emplacement improbable. Elle a tressé ses longs cheveux, et s'est vêtue comme une Audacieuse. Elle espère ainsi avoir l'air plus sûre d'elle. Tobias lui adresse un petit sourire pour l'encourager.

— Comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps, commence-t-elle. Rapidement, je me suis demandé pourquoi il n'y avait plus d'eau dans la rivière, et pourquoi le lac était si reculé.

— Le Bureau du Bien-Être Génétique nous a dit avoir en partie asséché le lac pour pouvoir construire le mur, dit un conseiller.

— C'est le cas, confirme Matthew. Ils travaillent depuis quelques mois à trouver comment redonner vie à la rivière. Mais comme ils sont tous passés au sérum d'oubli, ils recommencent tout à zéro.

— On m'a dit ça, oui. La construction de la clôture, ça explique le lac, mais pas la rivière. Et je me disais que les chicagoans vivraient mieux si la rivière retrouvait son activité. Alors j'ai cherché pourquoi elle n'avait plus d'eau, et j'ai une théorie. Mais j'ai besoin de vous pour la confirmer, elle pourrait aussi être soumise au Bureau ensuite, ils recouperont avec leurs recherches.

— Explique nous ta théorie, mon enfant, nous t'écoutons, dit posément Johanna.

— Je ne sais pas si tout le monde ici connaît l'ancien siège des Audacieux. Il comporte un gouffre au fond duquel coule un torrent puissant. J'ai cherché dans d'anciennes documentations, il n'y avait pas de cours d'eau souterrain à Chicago. Je pense que le cours de la rivière Chicago a été détourné.

— Détourné ? Mais pourquoi ? Et la rivière Chicago ne peut pas tenir dans un torrent, même puissant ! s'écrie la conseillère Erudite.

— Exactement, confirme Tris. Chicago a été surtout construite à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle et au début du vingtième. A ce moment-là, les bâtisseurs voulaient faire un circuit de trains souterrains, mais la nature du sol ne s'y prêtait pas facilement, les travaux coûtaient trop cher. Mais les tunnels n'ont pas été détruits, ils ont même été utilisés pendant un demi-siècle pour transporter des marchandises, et ensuite, pour faire passer des câbles d'un bout à l'autre de la ville. Et je crois qu'ils existent toujours.

Tobias promène son regard sur les visages de ses collègues, pour juger de l'accueil qu'ils réservent aux révélations de Tris. Etonnement, scepticisme, intérêt, chacun se montre en tout cas attentif.

— Tu penses que le cours de la rivière a été dévié dans ces tunnels ? demande Johanna stupéfaite.

— Oui, répond Tris.

— Qui aurait fait ça, et pourquoi ? demande un conseiller.

La jeune fille jette un œil à Tobias, pour s'assurer qu'elle peut continuer ses allégations, il décide de la relayer.

— Qui : Le Bureau avant le début de la construction de la clôture, et ils l'ont oublié au fil des générations, les preuves ont été détruites ou cachées. De toute manière, ceux qui pouvaient encore le savoir ont reçu le sérum d'oubli. Pourquoi : pour alimenter leurs propres cités, pouvoir réaliser leurs expériences, notamment en botanique, sans jamais en manquer. Et probablement également pour resserrer les liens de coopération et l'interdépendance entre les factions. L'eau étant vitale, sa gestion impliquait une cohésion obligatoire, explique-t-il à l'assistance.

— Mais l'eau ne ressort pas de terre en dehors de la ville ! argumente un conseiller. Où irait l'eau selon vous ?

— Les hommes ont construit il y a plusieurs siècles des canaux artificiels pour guider l'eau de la rivière vers d'autres rivières, au lieu qu'elle se jette dans le lac Michigan, poursuit Tris. La rivière était si polluée, qu'il fallait épargner le lac et dévier son cours. Ces canaux ont été recouverts lors de la construction de la clôture.

— C'est ahurissant ! Avez-vous des preuves ? s'écrie, d'un ton condescendant, la conseillère issue des Erudits. La faction des Erudits n'a jamais été informée de cela ! Nous l'aurions su ! Et vous feriez mieux que les scientifiques qui travaillent depuis des mois sur le sujet ?

Tris sent la colère monter en elle et lui piquer le nez. Elle baisse les yeux un instant. Tobias s'en aperçoit et reconnaît les quelques secondes de silence contenu qui précédaient une explosion de colère ou de violence de Beatrice.

— Quel était le résultat de votre test ? lui demande Tris de but-en-blanc.

— Pardon ? dit-elle d'une voix aigüe. Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient…

— Quel était le résultat de votre test ? répète la jeune fille d'un ton sec.

— Tris… murmure Tobias pour la calmer.

— Erudite, comme mes parents d'ailleurs, mais… essaie d'articuler la conseillère en relevant le nez.

— Je suis Divergente, coupe Tris d'un ton brusque. Génétiquement pure selon les critères du Bureau du Bien-Être Génétique. Et compatible avec les cinq factions, madame. Je pense que, comme Jeanine, vous faites partie de ces Erudits qui ne peuvent pas l'accepter. Je vais vous donner une information : sachez que sur les six générations précédentes, les ancêtres de ma mère viennent pratiquement tous des Erudits. Mon père est né chez les Erudits, et les a quittés par incompatibilité d'humeur, malgré son test Erudit. Avez-vous des enfants, madame ?

La conseillère garde le silence, pâle et furieuse.

— Je suis sûre que oui. Vous devriez leur faire faire le test, on ne sait jamais ! Ils vous apprendraient beaucoup de choses s'ils avaient des capacités pour être Fraternels ! assène Tris.

Jack et Tobias, chacun à un bout de la table, baissent la tête pour dissimuler leur amusement. L'ex-leader des Sincères apprécie particulièrement la franchise désarmante de la jeune fille, surtout qu'il aurait pu prononcer chacun de ses mots s'il en avait eu l'occasion. La suffisance de sa collègue l'exaspère également, et son moule de Sincère l'oblige souvent à se faire violence pour ne pas dire tout ce qu'il pense.

— Mon enfant, coupe Johanna, le conseil t'écoute, et je pense que la question n'était pas dénuée de fondement. Comment se fait-il que les scientifiques n'aient pas déjà trouvé ces canaux ?

— Justement, dit Tris d'un ton plus calme, en dévisageant la conseillère Erudite, ils sont scientifiques, ils cherchent une explication scientifique à cette disparition d'eau, je pense. Ils n'ont pas eu connaissance, sans doute, de ces livres anciens qui n'étaient pas détenus au Bureau.

— Le Bureau contrôlait les informations auxquelles nous avions accès, surtout sur l'extérieur et leur existence, appuie Tobias pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est un historien issu de la Marge qui nous a donné ces documents, ces livres n'étaient pas en possession du Bureau. Ils sont très anciens. Regardez.

D'un geste du doigt, le jeune homme envoie l'hologramme de sa tablette sur le grand écran de la salle. Toutes les têtes pivotent pour voir les preuves espérées.

— Là, vous voyez une carte de la région de Chicago, les rivières qui la traversent, et le canal qui va de la rivière de la ville à la rivière Des Plaines, puis au Mississipi, explique-t-il.

— Comment savez-vous que ces rivières et ces canaux existent toujours ? questionne Johanna.

— Ça reste à prouver, mais l'emplacement du Bureau correspond : il est localisé a proximité du tracé du canal, concède Tris. Une source ne se tarit pas comme cela. Je n'ai pas encore pu aller aux sources des petits cours qui convergent vers Chicago pour s'y rejoindre dans le lit de la rivière. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ils seraient taris puisque l'eau passe au fond du siège des Audacieux.

Son regard croise celui de Tobias, il est franc et affiche sa confiance et sa solidarité avec les arguments présentés. Tris lui sourit pour l'en remercier.

— Où accédait-on à ces fameux souterrains selon vous ? questionne un autre conseiller.

— Je pense qu'il y avait plusieurs accès, qui ont été bouchés et dissimulés. Pour l'instant, je pense en avoir localisé un, un seul. Nous ne pourrons pas les trouver par nos propres moyens. Il faut des engins, de la main d'œuvre, précise Tris avec un regret dans la voix.

Pendant son exposé, Tobias a fait défiler des images des tunnels dessinés par les architectes bâtisseurs, arrachant des murmures à quelques participants.

— Si on admet votre théorie, continue un conseiller. Que voudriez-vous faire pour rétablir le circuit normal de l'eau ?

— Je ne sais pas, admet Tris, il faudrait déjà constater si l'eau est là, comment et vers où elle coule, où son cours a été détourné du lit normal. Mes recherches ne sont que théoriques jusqu'à présent.

— Comment voudriez-vous prouver le circuit de l'eau ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'elle ne s'enfonce tout simplement pas sous terre, dans des sortes de réservoirs géants qui partent on-ne-sait où ?

— Je pense possible d'utiliser ce que nos ancêtres utilisaient lors d'une fête patronale annuelle à Chicago : un colorant. On versait un colorant en amont, des observateurs seraient postés à plusieurs endroits où l'eau serait découverte et pourraient guetter le colorant. Comme ça, on saurait à coup sûr où passe cette eau, propose Tris. On pourra également utiliser des balises à suivre à distance.

— Personne n'avait à ma connaissance jamais pensé à ça avant, Tobias, dit Johanna.

— Il est normal que cela soulève des questions, voire du scepticisme, répond-il.

Posément, le jeune homme essaie d'associer l'assistance pour les motiver :

— Je n'ai pas été convaincu non plus du premier coup, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'arguments contre. C'est pour ça que tout ça vous est présenté. A nous tous, nous aurons plus d'idées, ajoute Tobias. Il faut aussi mesurer tout l'apport que cela aurait pour l'agriculture, développer les volumes et la variété des productions. La population, et donc les besoins, augmentent.

— Quant au lac, poursuit Tris, je me suis demandée comment ils ont pu l'assécher ? La rivière Chicago n'est pas la seule à se jeter dans ce lac.

En disant cela, Tris énonce un fait que la majorité des conseillers ignore, à part, peut-être quelques anciens membres du Bureau, ou des Erudits. L'incrédulité domine dans l'assistance. Tobias jette un œil à son amie, elle a pris de l'assurance depuis leur arrivée, et semble à l'aise maintenant. Il admire son profil, au nez un peu pointu, sa tresse repose sur sa clavicule. Placé à sa droite, il ne voit pas le pansement sur sa joue, sa frange recouvre ses sourcils, et ses yeux papillonnent d'un conseiller à l'autre, guettant une opposition, ou une question. Elle porte les affaires de Beatrice, mais la veste est un peu courte, ainsi que le pantalon, Christina s'en est offusquée, une journée shopping est prévue de toute urgence entre filles.

En attendant, la réunion est un succès, ne serait-ce que parce que l'assistance est captivée par les révélations. Tobias espère que la curiosité les poussera à accepter d'aider Tris à poursuivre sa recherche, concrètement maintenant.

— Et tu as donc aussi une théorie pour l'assèchement du lac ? demande Johanna.

— L'arrêt du déversement de la rivière de Chicago ne peut pas avoir à lui seul fait reculer autant le lac, surtout dans des délais aussi courts que ceux dont avaient sans doute besoin les fondateurs de la clôture. Le lac Michigan est alimenté par plusieurs autres lacs immenses au nord et à l'est, qui communiquent par une sorte de détroit.

A l'appui de l'exposé, Tobias projette sur l'écran une carte des grands lacs et zoome sur le détroit évoqué par Tris. Les conseillers bourdonnent autour de la table.

— Je pense, reprend Tris, que le Bureau a trouvé le moyen de faire un barrage à cet endroit pour limiter l'alimentation du lac Michigan. Chicago était une ville au bord du lac, cela faciliterait les relations avec Milwaukee si on pouvait circuler sur le lac pour relier les deux villes. Non ?

— Vous voudriez faire rouvrir cet hypothétique barrage ? s'écrie la conseillère sceptique.

— C'est l'idée, dit Tobias pour soutenir le discours de son amie. Ça reste à vérifier, évidemment.

— Vous réalisez que vous demandez là de gros changements tant dans la façon dont nous avons vécu jusqu'à présent, mais aussi une audace à laquelle ce peuple n'est pas habitué, dit Johanna pour ménager ses collègues.

— Je sais, oui, reconnaît Tris. Faire tout cela prendra du temps. Si le conseil pouvait déjà autoriser et aider à la recherche des accès aux tunnels, cela permettrait de confirmer ou non nos théories ?

— Qu'en pensez-vous, mes amis ? demande Johanna à la cantonade.

La conseillère sceptique fait la moue, il lui semble inenvisageable qu'une telle révélation ait échappé aux Erudits. Quelques membres continuent d'observer le kaléidoscope des images et plans que Tobias a affiché sur le grand écran, en se frottant le menton pour réfléchir. D'autres cherchent déjà manifestement les répercussions sur la vie des habitants, si des changements de cette ampleur survenaient dans la gestion de l'eau, toujours problématique, surtout depuis l'arrivée de nombreuses familles de la Marge, à Chicago.

— Je propose de former une équipe de volontaires dont le métier est la voirie, risque Johanna, pour aider Tris et Tobias à trouver ces accès aux tunnels. Après les premiers constats, de nouvelles questions se poseront sans doute, qui seront soumises à nouveau au conseil. Nous pourrons donc ainsi avancer progressivement sans nous engager à l'aveugle sur le long terme. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pouvons-nous voter cette proposition ?

Un murmure d'assentiment parcourt l'assistance. Le vote est lancé. Un contre, deux abstentions, adopté. Tris ferme les yeux de soulagement et se tourne soudain vers l'assistant de Johanna pour lui sauter au cou et le serrer contre elle. Le cœur de Tobias fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Contre lui, l'odeur de son cou réveille ses souvenirs les plus doux. Il prend sur lui pour maîtriser ses pensées, entoure légèrement Tris de ses bras, et lui souffle doucement :

— Bravo, Tris, félicitations.

En face d'eux, Johanna hoche la tête avec un sourire ravi. Même Matthew envoie un geste du pouce à Tobias en signe de connivence. Quand Tris s'écarte de son ami, elle lui sourit, et il semble au jeune homme ressentir pour la première fois une énergie commune les enrober, épouser et réchauffer chaque centimètre de leur corps, comme Tris l'avait vue dans les simulations.

* * *

Depuis deux semaines, Tris a pris possession de la chambre mitoyenne de celle de Tobias. Elle s'efforce de se faire aussi discrète que possible, et de ne pas obliger Tobias à changer la moindre de ses habitudes. Il a toujours trouvé la salle de bain disponible au moment où il en avait besoin, l'ordre auquel il était habitué. S'il se mettait à son bureau pour travailler, Tris descendait s'occuper des enfants, ou des petits vieux. Quand ils l'avaient vue arriver avec son gros pansement, les enfants l'avaient entourée en demandant à force cris si elle avait mal et ce qui lui était arrivé.

— C'est une grosse coupure ! Vous voyez, il ne faut jamais jouer avec les couteaux ! leur avait-elle répondu.

Mais son activité préférée, c'est jouer ou tenir compagnie à Monsieur Stone, elle se sent proche de lui. Le vieil homme la fait rire avec ses faux grognements contre tout et rien, écoute les infos du journal qu'elle lui lit, joue aux cartes. Il parle peu, et dit n'avoir presque aucun souvenir de sa jeunesse.

Ce soir-là, en rentrant, elle se sent délivrée : le médecin vient de lui retirer les fils, et l'a autorisée à mouiller la plaie. Les démangeaisons sont souvent encore vives, et elle doit masser la cicatrice pour assouplir la peau neuve. Elle se dit qu'elle va aussi pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement. Elle sait que les étirements qu'elle s'est contentée de faire depuis trois semaines ne pourront pas lui sauver la vie, si nécessaire.

— Salut, lance-t-elle.

— Salut. Ah, plus de pansement ?

— Fini, enfin !

— Ça va ?

— Oui, ça restera mais tant pis.

Tobias jette un œil rapidement à la cicatrice. Une longue strie rouge traverse la joue de la jeune fille, du bas de la mâchoire jusqu'en haut de la pommette. Il commente :

— George n'a pas beaucoup d'éléments. Quelques traces de pas dans la poussière au siège des Audacieux, personne n'a rien vu à l'extérieur, mais l'enquête n'est pas finie. Et, je crains que le criminel n'en reste pas là.

— Je sais. Je m'y attends, mais je ne veux pas céder à la peur, dit Tris en baissant la tête. Je n'ai vraiment rien vu, ils sont arrivés par derrière. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'utiliser la montre. Sans les bases en combat que vous m'avez apprises, je serais morte.

— Comment était la voix qui t'a parlé ?

Tris ferme les yeux pour se concentrer.

— Plutôt grave, mais on aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas naturelle, modifiée. Je l'ai dit à George. Le deuxième n'a pas parlé.

— Si c'est ma mère, elle finira par se trahir elle-même, par sa haine, on l'aura.

Tris acquiesce, et envoie un sourire à la fois triste et encourageant à son ami. Elle redoute de placer le jeune homme devant un choix cornélien : comment peut-on choisir entre une mère cruelle et des personnes qu'on apprécie, mais qui ne sont pas sa famille ?

— Il n'y a plus de caméras au siège des Audacieux, qui auraient pu filmer mon agression ? demande la jeune femme.

— J'en ai déjà enlevé plusieurs, j'ai pu en manquer, je vais en parler à George.

Tobias est soudain attiré par sa montre qui émet un son. Aussitôt, il fronce les sourcils.

— Donna m'avertit que ma mère monte, dit-il nerveux. Sois naturelle, écoute sa voix, son vocabulaire, jauge sa taille, tout ce qui pourrait te rappeler un détail.

L'homme de combat est réveillé, tous ses sens se préparent à une bataille. Tris s'assoit devant l'écran et ouvre les journaux du jour pour s'inventer une activité. Le jeune Audacieux imite son amie et ouvre le dernier compte-rendu du conseil. La sonnette retentit. Tobias allume sur son écran l'image de la caméra miniature qu'il a dissimulée dans le néon du couloir depuis que Tris vit chez lui. Sa mère regarde tout autour d'elle, semble scruter les lieux. Il éteint l'image et va lui ouvrir. En la voyant, il arbore un sourire surpris.

— Mère ! Entre, j'allais faire de la chicorée, ça te dit ?

— Bonjour Tobias.

— Tout va bien ? Tu ne m'as pas prévenu de ta visite.

— Ça va, simple visite de famille à mon fils. J'aurais dû te prévenir, c'est vrai.

— Disons surtout que je ne suis pas toujours chez moi. Mère, je te présente Tris, dont tu as sans doute entendu parler.

— Oui, bien sûr. Tris… Une célébrité à Chicago ! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez emménagé… ensemble, mon fils.

— C'est très récent. Quand je suis passé te voir cette semaine au centre, tu étais absente. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler, répond son fils avec un sourire.

— Je suis contente de vous connaître, dit Tris aimablement avec un grand sourire. Tobias me parle souvent de vous !

— Je n'en crois pas un mot, dit Evelyn, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

— Proportionnellement aux rares paroles qu'il prononce, c'est déjà beaucoup ! rétorque la jeune fille en souriant, et en posant une main sur l'épaule de son protecteur.

Evelyn sourit en acquiesçant à moitié. Tobias envoie un sourire charmeur à Tris. « Quel comédien ! » pense la jeune fille.

— Quelles nouvelles ? lance le jeune homme à sa mère en allant préparer l'eau chaude pour les boissons. Ça va toujours au centre ? Tu as monté de nouvelles formations ?

— Le bâtiment marche fort, le gros des besoins est dans ce domaine, répond-elle. Tris, cette ressemblance avec la copine de Tobias, c'est incroyable ! Comment ont fait les Erudits et autres acharnés des microscopes pour aboutir à un tel miracle ?

L'acidité d'Evelyn est à peine déguisée. Tobias se retient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et l'étrangler. Elle provoque manifestement la jeune fille pour la faire sortir de sa réserve. Mais contre toute attente, Tris rit.

— Oh je sais pas ! Je m'intéresse à l'histoire et à la géographie, pas à la biologie. Leurs mots scientifiques m'ennuient !

« Bravo, Tris ! » pense Tobias « Faire croire qu'on est faible pour endormir l'ennemi. ». Il avait enregistré cet épisode dans un patch, quand Beatrice s'est fait surprendre par Eric durant l'initiation, alors qu'elle revenait de chez les Erudits. Beatrice avait feint la faiblesse pour s'en sortir.

Il termine de préparer les tasses et apporte le tout sur la table, en apparence très détendu. En s'installant près de Tris, il invite sa mère à s'asseoir en face de lui.

— Désolé, Tris et moi avions prévu de dîner dehors, je n'ai rien à t'offrir ! dit Tobias en jetant un regard complice à son amie.

— Tu es drôlement arrangée sur la joue, Tris, remarque Evelyn sans relever. Tobias n'est pas devenu violent comme son père au moins ?

La jeune fille rit encore, alors que le fils d'Evelyn, contracté, donnerait tout pour faire taire sa mère.

— Oh non, il ne veut même pas me couper les cheveux !

En retrouvant une gravité qu'elle est loin de ressentir, Tris poursuit.

— J'ai été agressée. Je m'entraînais aux couteaux, j'adore voir Tobias les lancer. Cette concentration, cette manie de les tourner entre ses doigts avant qu'il ne les envoie, cette justesse dans le geste, ça me fascine, j'avais envie d'essayer, explique-t-elle avec une voix anxieuse.

Insidieusement, elle passe son bras sous celui de Tobias comme pour chercher sa tendresse et sa protection, et le jeune homme pose une main sur la sienne dans un geste protecteur.

— Qui a fait ça ? demande Evelyn sur un ton totalement neutre, les yeux sur les mains jointes de son fils et de Tris.

— On ne sait pas, répond Tobias à la place de Tris. Elle n'a rien vu venir, la police est dans une impasse. On pense que c'est moi qui étais visé, en tant que membre du conseil, à travers cette agression.

— Qui t'en voudrait ? demande Evelyn.

— Si je le savais, distille son fils d'une voix soucieuse.

— Ne parlons plus de ça, s'il te plaît Tobias, dit Tris, ça me rend nerveuse.

— Tu as raison, désolé, approuve-t-il avec un sourire.

— Alors voici ton nouveau logement, dit Evelyn en se levant avec sa tasse, et en jetant un regard circulaire.

— On s'y plait, c'est très fonctionnel, dit Tris en souriant. On ne vous fait pas visiter, la chambre est… en désordre, désolée. La prochaine fois ?

En entendant ces mots, Tobias manque recracher sa chicorée. Son amie va peut-être un peu loin, pas sûr qu'Evelyn gobe ça. Mais le jeune homme aperçoit un imperceptible geste d'impatience sur les mains de sa mère, qui se met à tapoter son gobelet de ses doigts. Elle revient vers la table caresser la statue bleue. Tris se lève pour débarrasser les tasses vides.

— Tu as l'air heureux, Tobias, dit Evelyn avec un sourire.

— Je le suis, tout le monde n'a pas une deuxième chance comme moi, dit-il en souriant à sa mère, puis il reprend un air soucieux : Nous sommes juste inquiets pour cette agression. C'est incompréhensible.

— Si je peux t'aider, dis-le-moi, murmure Evelyn.

— Merci, je sais que tu connais du monde, on ne sait jamais, si tu entends parler de quelque chose.

— Je vais vous laisser à votre soirée, dit Evelyn en se levant.

— Merci de ta venue, c'est sympa, dit Tobias en raccompagnant sa mère.

De la cuisine, Tris salue Evelyn d'un sourire, et Tobias referme la porte. Il revient vers la cuisine et chuchote à Tris, pour être sûr que sa mère n'entende pas si elle écoute à la porte :

— La chambre est en désordre, hein ?

La jeune fille pouffe.

— Oui, si elle avait vu ta chambre, elle aurait tout de suite vu que tu étais seul à y dormir ! Un truc de femme ! dit-elle à voix basse.

— Tu t'es mis une cible sur la tête ! proteste Tobias entre ses dents.

— J'ai un super garde du corps, lui glisse-t-elle avec humour. Si ta mère est responsable de mon agression, je veux la pousser à la faute. Sinon, elle sera heureuse pour toi.

— C'était trop risqué !

— Bon, on va dîner dehors il paraît ? demande Tris pour éluder la remarque.

— Oui, sortons maintenant, au cas où elle nous surveille, conclut Tobias en soupirant. Il faut donner le change.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple sort dans une attitude d'apparente complicité. Ils décident d'acheter un sandwich et d'aller s'installer dans un bâtiment vide aménagé pour la flânerie, la rencontre, la détente, à quelques pâtés de maison. Johanna a proposé d'aménager cet endroit, destinée au partage et surtout, aux mélanges entre anciennes factions, sans barrière, afin d'aider la population à surmonter les anciens principes séparatistes. Des bancs, des plantes ont été déposés, des lampadaires diffusent une lumière indirecte. Plusieurs couples ou groupes de jeunes sont déjà installés et discutent plus ou moins bruyamment. L'hiver est là, et malgré cet endroit abrité, Tris frissonne. Tobias n'a jamais aimé le froid, le gris dont la ville se pare pendant cette saison, l'humidité dont on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser tant le vent l'insinue partout. Mais depuis le début, Tris aime la pluie, elle aime le froid et la neige. Elle aime aussi le soleil. Elle aime tout. Tobias est certain que même frissonner ne lui déplaît pas, tout ce qui la rend vivante l'émerveille. Mais pour l'heure, vivante, il faut qu'elle le reste, il veut savoir ce qu'elle a pu retenir de la rencontre avec Evelyn.

— Alors, dis-moi, as-tu reconnu dans la voix ou les intonations d'Evelyn quelque chose qui t'a rappelé la voix ou l'intonation de l'agresseur ? demande Tobias en mordant dans son sandwich.

— Franchement non, répond Tris. Son antipathie est très perceptible pourtant. Je cherche encore si je peux me souvenir d'un détail, ça viendra peut-être plus tard ? Je ne peux pas comprendre qu'une mère ne souhaite pas le bonheur de son fils. Elle devrait être si fière de toi !

— Tu as fait preuve de présence d'esprit, j'espère qu'elle ne se doute de rien, répond le jeune homme un peu gêné.

— Tu as été pas mal non plus ! Si ce n'était pas aussi grave, je me serais bien amusée… J'ai découvert que tu mentais très bien, je ne sais pas si ça me plaît ! rétorque la jeune femme.

— Je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville sur ce plan, déplore le fils d'Evelyn.

Tris regarde et voit devant elle un beau jeune homme, désabusé, sur le front duquel une ride de contrariété apparaît.

— Ne la laisse pas te miner, Tobias, dit Tris, elle ne doit pas gagner ça !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis forgé une carapace.

— J'ai vu.

Le jeune Audacieux la regarde avec étonnement.

— Garde ta carapace, mais n'oublie pas l'endroit où tu peux l'entrouvrir pour ceux qui ne méritent pas de rester à l'extérieur, suggère Tris d'un ton doux en soutenant son regard.

Après un silence, elle se risque à une question dont elle n'est pas sûre que l'issue lui plaira.

— Tobias, dis-moi si tu regrettes de m'avoir proposé cette colocation.

— Je suis plus tranquille comme ça, répond le jeune homme évasivement.

— Je sais les épreuves que tu as traversées, je ne veux pas être un maillon de la chaîne dans laquelle tu t'emprisonnes, affirme Tris. Tout, plutôt que tu penses la même chose de moi que mon agresseur.

Interloqué, Tobias interrompt son repas pour regarder Tris.

— Tu crois que je te prends pour un animal de laboratoire ? insinue-t-il

— Ce ne t'a jamais effleuré ? demande Tris.

Le jeune homme baisse les yeux un instant pour tourner sa phrase, elle n'a pas tout-à-fait tort. Mais il ne tient pas à blesser la jeune fille, ni à lui mentir.

— J'ai été très sceptique quand ton frère m'a fait part de… ton existence. Je me suis révolté, contre le procédé, et surtout contre l'incertitude qu'ils avaient de faire naître un être humain sain, tant de corps que d'esprit. Je n'étais pas confiant, et… je n'en avais pas envie. On ne remplace pas une personne par une autre. Mais il n'est plus question de ça maintenant, il n'y a plus de différence entre toi et n'importe quel autre habitant de cette ville.

Tris sourit et soupire légèrement.

— Même si tu étais le seul à le penser, ça me suffirait, lui dit-elle d'un ton reconnaissant.

* * *

Le premier endroit où Tris a eu l'idée de chercher une entrée bouchée vers des souterrains, c'est à proximité de l'endroit où étaient entreposés les tourets de gaines électriques. Logiquement, une telle ouverture dans le sol nécessite un trottoir large, elle s'est donc mise en quête de renflements de trottoirs plus larges qu'ailleurs, comme elle l'a vu sur des photos anciennes.

La main d'œuvre est là, le sondage au scanner effectué le matin même a bien montré une excavation, plusieurs mètres sous terre. Les machines commencent à creuser, alors que quelques passants curieux repoussés à quelques mètres par une barrière de sécurité, s'attroupent pour suivre le début du chantier. Des ingénieurs de voirie, issus des anciens Erudits, ou du Bureau, surveillent chaque coup de pelle pour juger de la résistance du sol et s'assurer de la sécurité de tous. A quelques mètres, Johanna et Tris assistent aux travaux.

Il ne faut pas plus de vingt minutes pour que les machines se heurtent à des parties bétonnées recouverte d'une couche de terre. Remplacées par des machines plus petites et moins lourdes, le déblayage continue, jusqu'à laisser apparaître les premières marches, qui descendent vers un tunnel obstrué par une large et épaisse plaque de fonte. Johanna se retourne vers sa jeune amie d'un air ravi.

— Félicitations Tris, tu avais raison !

— Ce n'est peut-être qu'une ancienne cave, attendons encore, réplique Tris prudemment.

Mais au fur et à mesure que les engins dégagent la terre, la dimension de la bouche béante conforte Johanna. Les scientifiques, prévenus de ces recherches, se sont associés afin de mesurer la résistance des matériaux. Il faut plus de deux heures pour dégager entièrement l'ancien accès, pour l'instant condamné. La nuit tombant, la suite des travaux est reportée au lendemain. Tris regarde autour d'elle, mais ne voit pas Tobias. Elle ne peut que reconnaître qu'il lui a manqué toute la journée. Comme les engins s'éloignent et que la zone est sécurisée, elle se décide à imiter Johanna et rentrer. Elle prend le loop et descend au plus proche de l'orphelinat.

Depuis quelques jours, comme elle n'a pas encore repris l'entraînement, elle s'est rendue au centre d'étude de la Divergence. Les scientifiques sont impatients de pouvoir comparer ses capacités psychologiques et cérébrales avec les données dont ils disposent sur les autres Divergents, et Beatrice en particulier. L'équipe qui entourait Caleb continue à accumuler des données sur son évolution : pour eux, elle a « terminé » son évolution forcée, son corps semble s'être stabilisé à l'âge de dix-neuf ans et six mois environ, soit deux ans de plus que l'âge de Beatrice au moment des prélèvements. Ils ne s'expliquent pas réellement cet écart pour l'instant, mais au moins, depuis six mois, l'évolution accélérée a cessé. Ce jour-là, malgré sa curiosité, et une certaine inquiétude quant à son vieillissement, elle se prête avec un peu de mauvaise grâce à ces tests, qui l'éloignent de ses fouilles. Et de l'appartement de Tobias. Il est convenu qu'elle vienne avec lui, le lendemain, pour pouvoir effectuer une connexion mémorielle avec le jeune homme, puisqu'il l'a proposé.

En rentrant à l'appartement, s'assurant, sur le trajet, de rester dans des lieux éclairés et animés, elle se sent chanceuse, de l'expérience que la vie lui offre. Pouvoir apprivoiser le bel homme brun est l'objectif qu'elle se fixe. Avec le temps, peut-être.

L'appartement est vide, elle prend une douche et s'enferme pour réfléchir dans sa chambre. Elle met de la musique sur sa tablette et s'allonge. Elle y a changé les meubles de place. Le petit lit fait maintenant face à la large fenêtre, elle aime y regarder les étoiles dans le ciel quand il est dégagé, ou la danse des nuages, par temps de vent, ce qui est fréquent. Une petite armoire métallique contient les vêtements de sa sœur, elle n'a pas pu en réutiliser beaucoup, puisqu'elle est un peu plus grande, mais elle aime en prendre dans ses mains, ou contre elle, quelques fois, et imaginer son illustre aînée courir pour attraper le train, ou escalader la clôture et même… embrasser Tobias. C'est un lien entre elles deux, et Tris en remercie Caleb de les lui avoir laissés. Christina a bien essayé de lui faire adopter des tenues aux couleurs vives, des jeans ou des robes, mais sa jeune amie ne se sent bien que dans des vêtements d'Audacieuse. Sur une toute petite table, sont rangés ses produits de toilette et sa brosse, qu'elle refuse de laisser dans la salle de bain. Elle ne veut pas avoir l'impression d'envahir l'espace de Tobias. D'ailleurs, il ne lui en a jamais fait la remarque, ni ne le lui a proposé.

Elle aurait aimé avoir un objet cher au cœur de Beatrice, mais il n'y en avait pas, dans la pièce. Elle se demande ce qu'elle aurait pu aimer, un tableau, un souvenir. Mais les Altruistes ne décoraient pas leurs maisons, et Beatrice n'a rien emmené dans sa fuite en avant contre Jeanine.

Quand Tobias rentre, il flotte encore dans l'air l'odeur de pomme et d'herbe coupée du shampooing de Tris. La musique vient en sourdine de sa chambre, cela l'apaise un peu, après les mauvaises nouvelles de sa journée de travail. Il sait gré à Tris d'être parfois aussi discrète, et de ne pas lui imposer des bavardages incessants. Beatrice n'était pas très loquace non plus, ils se ressemblaient. Tris l'est beaucoup plus, mais elle respecte le côté ours de Tobias. Et ce soir, ça lui va bien. La douche lui fait du bien et la salle de bain est maintenant un mélange d'odeur d'eau chaude, de menthe et de pomme. Quand il en sort, Tris fredonne doucement la musique qu'elle écoutait dans sa chambre, au-dessus de la casserole où réchauffe le contenu d'une boîte de conserve. Malgré ses efforts permanents, il ne peut contenir le bondissement de son cœur à chaque fois qu'il la voit. Ses cheveux, très longs, forment une cascade dorée qui lui couvre la moitié du corps, et ressortent sur le fond noir de sa tenue. Il revoit les cheveux de _sa_ Tris, volant sur ses épaules quand elle rattrapait le train, sa vision préférée peut-être : il s'était avoué ce jour-là un amour pour elle qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé un mois plus tôt.

— Salut, dit-il enfin.

Tris se retourne et lui sourit. Comme il aurait aimé que Beatrice le fasse, encore juste une fois, quand il l'a vue, raide et froide, à la morgue du Bureau. Ce même sourire accueillant, sans artifice, vrai. Un peu différent toutefois. Beatrice avait un sourire souvent triste, ils avaient si peu de raisons de se réjouir. Tris est une incorrigible optimiste, heureuse de vivre, son sourire est plus franc, plus large, plus offert. Si elles étaient là toutes les deux, à part les cheveux, Tobias est sûr qu'il pourrait les distinguer par leur sourire.

— Tu as faim ? demande-t-elle.

Semble-t-il tourmenté, Tobias ne répond pas mais sort les assiettes. Il se sent très contracté, sans savoir pourquoi, la proximité de Tris lui est difficile, ou douloureuse, ou insuffisante. Il ne sait pas. Ni quoi faire pour se détendre.

— Alors ces fouilles ? finit-il par dire pour orienter ses pensées ailleurs.

— On a trouvé la première entrée, dit-elle ravie. Mais elle est encore bouchée, par une plaque de métal. Ce sera peut-être pour demain, j'ai hâte.

— Félicitations, c'est une belle réussite, dit-il, à moitié dans ses pensées. Demain, on pourrait aller voir Matthew, si tu veux.

— D'accord… Tobias, ça va ? Tu as l'air sombre.

— Des difficultés au boulot, c'est rien.

— Ok. Tiens regarde.

Empressée à son côté, Tris passe une vidéo tournée pendant les travaux des engins sur le trottoir pour découvrir l'entrée du tunnel, que Tobias suit, mais sans commentaire. Le reste du repas se déroule dans le silence, Tris laissant Tobias regarder les images de la journée de fouilles. Elle se lève pour préparer la chicorée, comme un rituel de vieux couple. Ce soir, Tobias est préoccupé, quelque chose s'est passé aujourd'hui, dont il n'a pas envie de parler, et il aurait sans doute préféré être seul. Tris essaie donc de se faire oublier, il y aura des milliers d'autres jours pour parler, échanger. Du moins, elle l'espère. Tobias a débarrassé et lavé les assiettes et couverts en métal. Tris sert la chicorée au jeune homme. Sans détour, elle pose un baiser sur sa joue et s'en va tranquillement s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sous l'œil ébahi de son ami.


	15. Chapter 15

Matthew accueille Tobias et Tris avec un sourire presque entendu. Le partage mémoriel entre les deux amis va compléter l'histoire de Tris, et Matthew espère que cela lui permettra d'effectuer de nouvelles connexions entre son passé familial et le présent. La complète construction psychologique de Tris semble être à ce prix.

Le scientifique installe ses patients du jour sur des lits d'examens côte à côte.

— Comme avec Christina, Tris. Une injection de sérum induisant un état de conjonction avec Quatre. Les électrodes et voilà. Quatre, tu sais que ce n'est pas comme le paysage de peur des Audacieux. Là, tu peux choisir tes périodes. Ta volonté guidera les visions.

— Combien de temps ça durera ? demande le jeune Audacieux, un peu tendu.

— Dans le même ordre d'idée que pour les patchs mémoriels. Tu peux arrêter quand tu veux en interrompant le transfert, tu appuies ici, répond Matthew en désignant une zone de la tablette près de son ami.

Matthew pique Tris dans le cou, puis son compagnon. Il place les électrodes, et s'éclipse pour suivre les enregistrements sur écran, dans la pièce voisine. Tobias sent la brume qui lui était si familière l'envahir, ce léger vertige qui précédait la plongée dans son paysage de peur. Il se prend à se demander si ce sont toujours les mêmes, aujourd'hui, s'il est toujours « Quatre ». S'il est toujours lui-même.

En jetant un dernier coup d'œil furtif à sa voisine, il sait que non.

Avant que la réalité ne s'efface devant ses yeux, il sent qu'on lui glisse quelque chose dans la main, comme un tissu de soie infiniment douce, ou une boule de plumes et de duvet. Mais la sensation prend la forme des doigts tièdes de Tris qui se referment sur sa main. Les cheveux de Tris coulent le long du siège en une cascade légère et caressent leurs poignets. Il ne cherche pas à lutter et se laisse emporter par son premier souvenir.

Tobias revit le jour des parents au milieu de l'initiation de sa petite amie, il sait que cela permettra à Tris de voir sa mère, et de le voir lui sous des auspices peu glorieux, imbibé d'alcool qu'il était ce jour-là, car il venait de découvrir les manigances d'Eric et Jeanine pour former une armée à la solde des Erudits.

Il repasse dans sa mémoire l'interception de Beatrice par Eric après son escapade chez les Erudits pour voir Caleb. La jeune fille s'était fait surprendre par le leader, alors qu'il était interdit de sortir du siège des Audacieux sans accompagnateur. Son instructeur avait menti pour la couvrir. Mais il sélectionne aussi sa sensation en voyant courir Tris vers le train, le cœur gonflé d'espoir et d'admiration, d'amour révélé, à la fin de la première étape de l'initiation, pour participer au jeu de guerre. Sa frustration, aussi, de voir, après la victoire, Tris la novice en fin de classement du stage un, partir pour la tyrolienne, alors que lui, Quatre, le premier de la promo, n'avait même pas eu le courage d'affronter la vertigineuse descente.

Tris se positionne dans chacune des visions, en spectateur invisible et assiste aux conversations, aux combats, ressent les sentiments. Elle suit l'évolution des rapprochements entre sa sœur et Tobias, la rudesse de l'entraînement, les soupçons de l'instructeur face aux nouvelles règles imposées par les leaders des Audacieux. Et la force grandissante du lien entre Beatrice et lui, la puissance de leur communion spirituelle, la violence de leur opposition parfois aussi, guidée par la peur, le courage, le sacrifice, la guerre et l'enjeu pour tous les êtres humains de la cité. Sur le visage de Tris, allongée sur le siège de simulation, ses expressions trahissent alternativement la joie, la peur, le chagrin, au gré des souvenirs que Tobias lui offre. Il ne lui cache que ce qu'il estime relever de l'intimité entre lui et Beatrice, incluant son chagrin au moment de lui dire adieu.

Moralement épuisé, le jeune homme, au bout de son chagrin, pense à interrompre ce partage, mais dans la simulation, un nouveau paysage se créée, qui n'est pas le sien. Il vient de descendre de la tyrolienne, porté par ses amis, les cendres de Beatrice ont rejoint l'éternité. Tris, ses longs cheveux dorés voltigeant autour d'elle et l'enveloppant comme une brume, est là près de lui, elle lui propose sa main, pour la suivre. Le cœur aussi affolé par la descente vertigineuse à laquelle il vient de se livrer par amour pour Beatrice, que tendu par l'étrangeté de la vision de Tris qui lui propose un autre voyage, Tobias hésite. La jeune fille sourit avec tristesse, mais aussi encouragement. Elle ne fait pas un pas vers lui, elle attend patiemment. Clairement, le jeune homme écorché, blessé, doit décider entre son passé et l'avenir. La vision de Tris lui demande de lui faire confiance, de l'aider.

Tobias se souvient : il est conscient dans les simulations, il les domine, il peut s'en extraire s'il le veut. Sur le fauteuil, son doigt s'approche jusqu'à presque effleurer l'écran d'où il peut interrompre la simulation. Mais dans la vision, après une hésitation, il pose finalement une main dans celle de Tris et marche avec elle. Le paysage change et ils se retrouvent dans le laboratoire d'armement de David.

Instinctivement, sans s'en apercevoir, Tobias, allongé sur le fauteuil de simulation, serre frénétiquement la main de Tris qui s'était glissée dans la sienne.

Affaiblie, mais déterminée à déclencher la diffusion de l'antidote, Beatrice est là, avec ses cheveux courts, son visage torturé par la douleur, agrippée après un meuble brun, presque asphyxiée par le sérum de mort auquel elle vient d'échapper dans le sas. David la menace de son révolver, il s'attendait à sa trahison, et préfère la tuer que de la laisser détruire le fruit de toute sa vie de recherches. Tris hurle, et se jette entre le révolver et sa sœur, mais un coup part puis un deuxième, les balles traversent Tris comme si elle était un nuage. Tobias crie à son tour, tente de se jeter sur David, mais s'affale par terre, passant à travers l'homme comme s'il était un hologramme. Beatrice s'effondre, terrassée par les balles, Tris s'agenouille près d'elle, en larmes, les mains au-dessus de son cœur, de sa joue, de ses cheveux. Elle n'a pas pu sauver sa sœur, elle a oublié la simulation.

Soudain, Tris la voit, sa mère, désincarnée et translucide. Elle est belle, arbore un petit sourire à la fois si triste et si fier. Elle porte un chignon sage et une tenue d'Altruiste grise et blanche. Elle prend l'éther de Beatrice dans ses bras en murmurant « Tu as été merveilleuse, ma chérie, tu les as tous sauvés ». Puis, elle tourne aussi les yeux vers Tris.

— Elle me voit ! balbutie Tris en pleurant et en lui tendant les mains. Maman !

Natalie envoie un baiser appuyé de la main à Tris, l'amour transpire dans tout son être et sa silhouette en est baignée de lumière, auréolée comme une apparition divine. Le contour de l'éther de Beatrice se tourne aussi vers Tris et lui sourit avec la confiance d'une mère, et l'amour d'une sœur. Tris pleure et rit à la fois, en tendant les mains à cette sœur, cette mère, inconnues, mais tant aimées. Tout le chagrin mais aussi l'espoir de sa vision lui gonfle le cœur. Les deux visions s'évaporent et Tris tend plus loin encore les mains pour les retenir, en criant son amour et son manque d'elles. Il ne reste plus au sol que le corps de Beatrice, inerte, et les deux flaques rouges qui lui prouvent qu'elle a donné sa vie pour sauver des centaines, des milliers de personnes. Ravagé, Tobias ne peut qu'aider Tris à se relever, alors que, dans la vision qui continue, le sérum de mort est en train de se répandre dans le laboratoire d'armement de David. Unis dans une infinie tristesse, Tris cache son visage contre l'épaule de Tobias.

Aussitôt, le paysage change de nouveau. Tris est seule au milieu d'un champ. Où qu'elle regarde, une femme masquée, toujours la même, toute habillée de rose, la menace, avec une arme différente. Couteau, fusil, corde, seringue, Tris respire vite et fort, terrorisée, elle ne sait plus où se tourner. Ses yeux sont encore embués de la rencontre avec sa mère et sa sœur. Tobias assiste à ce siège de l'extérieur du cercle, il tente d'intervenir pour défendre Tris et éloigner les femmes masquées en rose. Tandis qu'il en affronte une et la terrasse, une nouvelle apparaît et comble l'espace laissé par la première. Tobias attaque la seconde femme devant lui, l'assomme et la démasque. Evelyn se révèle sous la cagoule, et tous ceux des autres femmes en rose tombent aussi, révélant une demi-douzaine d'Evelyn ricanant et resserrant leur cercle menaçant autour de Tris, marmonnant « tu ne l'auras pas ». Terrifiée, Tris appelle son ami à l'aide : « Tobias ! ». Le jeune homme répond : « Cours, cours vers moi ! ». Tris s'élance, et Tobias en fait autant. Au moment où ils se rejoignent, toutes les Evelyn s'évaporent en milliers de pixels. Le jeune homme place Tris derrière lui, prêt à bondir, mais les femmes en rose ont disparu.

Tris et Tobias se retrouvent dans la lande marécageuse, au bord du lac Michigan, sur la rive reculée de la clôture. Soudain, une énorme vague apparaît à l'horizon, du fin fond du lac, elle déferle droit sur eux. Ils se retournent et s'enfuient en direction de la clôture, mais la vague progresse à la vitesse du vent. La clôture se rapproche d'eux comme si elle était mouvante. En un instant, ils sont bloqués entre la clôture et la vague qui arrive à toute vitesse au loin. Ils n'ont plus d'issue. A trois mètres de haut sur le mur, une prise permettrait à l'un d'eux de s'échapper. Tris hurle pour que Tobias monte sur ses épaules et attrape la corniche. Mais Tobias s'y refuse. Il se retourne et devant lui, apparaît l'immense porte qui laissait passer le train des Fraternels à travers la clôture. Il actionne le mécanisme. Vite ! La vague gronde à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux dans un brouillard d'écume et de danger liquéfié. L'ouverture est suffisante pour s'y glisser, Tobias attrape, par la taille, Tris tétanisée par la vague dont elle ne peut détacher les yeux, et lui hurle de courir dans la brèche. Comme elle ne réagit pas, il l'agrippe, la jette sur ses épaules et se rue vers l'immense porte battante, la vague n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres et ils sont balayés par le souffle de son arrivée, pendant que la porte se referme sur les rouleaux d'eau furieuse. Tobias, jeté au sol avec Tris par le souffle, se retourne et la porte a disparu, l'eau n'est pas passée. Il rejoint Tris qui gît sur le sol dans un état second à quelques mètres, et l'aide à se relever.

Immédiatement après, le paysage change à nouveau et ils se retrouvent à Chicago, au bord du loop. Christina, Sandra, Matthew, Donna, Will, et même Monsieur Stone sont là, debout au dessus de Tris, assise et prostrée par terre. Will interpelle Tris : « Tu m'as tué, tu m'as tiré une balle dans la tête ! Tu aurais pu me blesser au bras, ou à la jambe, mais tu m'as abattu comme un animal ! ». Derrière le groupe, Johanna et Evelyn les interpellent, tout le monde se détourne de Tris et s'éloigne loin d'elle. Incapable de se lever, elle les regarde s'éloigner en leur criant de rester. Le Tobias de la vision baisse ses yeux sur elle en souriant méchamment puis s'éloigne à son tour pour rejoindre le groupe. Tris lui crie en pleurant de ne pas l'abandonner. Puis elle semble changer d'avis, et pour ne pas se retrouver seule, elle prend la décision de les suivre, de les rattraper, en courant. Tous ses muscles lui répondent à nouveau, elle se lève d'un bond et les poursuit aussi vite que ses jambes peuvent la porter. Elle court désespérément après le groupe qui s'éloigne aussi vite que le train. En rattrapant Tobias, elle met sa main sur son épaule et tout le monde disparaît en une seconde, le paysage change à nouveau.

Tobias et elle se retrouvent instantanément dos contre les cibles de lancer de couteaux, collés contre les silhouettes bleues, incapables de s'en écarter. En face d'eux, Christina armée de deux couteaux, arbore un sourire de tyran.

— Choisis, Tris, sur qui je lance les couteaux !

Tris ferme les yeux et refuse de faire un choix.

— Choisis ou je vous tue tous les deux ! crie Christina d'une voix de démon.

— Moi ! hurle Tris.

L'un des couteaux disparaît des mains de Christina. Tobias s'époumone à son tour :

— Christina, arrête ! Si tu lances sur nous, tu ne pourras plus te défendre contre ton agresseur !

Christina se retourne brutalement sur un homme sans visage qui lui fonce dessus. D'un geste rapide, elle l'abat d'un lancer de couteau en plein au milieu du front. La force invisible qui retenait Tris et Tobias contre les cibles s'évanouit et ils tombent à genoux, ivres de fatigue et de tension nerveuse relâchée.

Autour d'eux, le siège des Audacieux a disparu, Christina et son agresseur avec. Tobias se relève, hors d'haleine, ils sont dans sa chambre, dans son appartement de l'orphelinat. A ses pieds, Tris respire nerveusement, sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse rapidement, ses cheveux sont mouillés de sueur autour de son visage, et elle tremble de tous ses membres. Elle regarde Tobias au dessus d'elle, et jette un œil au nouvel environnement : il lui sourit tendrement. « C'est fini, viens. » lui propose-t-il en tendant ses mains vers elle. « Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas Beatrice, je n'ai pas son courage, je suis défigurée ! », et elle fond en larmes, dans une plainte déchirante.

Dans une grande inspiration de peur, Tris se relève sur son siège. Tobias lâche sa main qu'il tenait toujours compressée dans la sienne. Elle se cache le visage dans les mains et s'appuie sur ses genoux relevés, ses épaules se lèvent et s'abaissent au rythme rapide de ses respirations. Haletant et luisant de sueur, Tobias se redresse une seconde plus tard et s'assied sur le bord du fauteuil. Il met une main sur son épaule :

— Hé, Tris, c'est fini ! Hé !

Tris ne peut pas sortir sa tête de ses mains. La peur, la honte la tétanisent.

— Tris, explique-moi, comment as-tu fait ça ? Que cherchais-tu ? insiste Tobias.

En attendant que son amie retrouve son calme, Tobias retire de la main gauche les électrodes de leurs tempes. Tris passe ses mains par-dessus sa tête et croise les doigts sur sa nuque, le front sur ses genoux. Elle retrouve à peine son souffle, et finit par tourner la tête vers son voisin. Le jeune homme a laissé sa main droite sur son épaule pour l'apaiser.

— Comment… comment avez-vous pu supporter d'affronter ça, jour après jour ? balbutie Tris, haletante de terreur.

— Nos peurs ? C'est ça que tu voulais savoir ? Tes peurs ?

Tris hoche la tête.

— Tout le monde a des peurs, Tris, les Audacieux devaient les surmonter pour repousser leur vulnérabilité. Comment as-tu fait pour passer du partage de mémoire à ton paysage de peurs ?

— Je ne sais pas, c'est le même principe et le même sérum. Je t'ai juste demandé si tu voulais m'aider. J'avais besoin de savoir si j'étais capable d'être une Audacieuse comme Beatrice, c'est évident que non.

— Beatrice n'était pas sûre, jusqu'au test final, de le réussir. Sa Divergence devait être dominée pour fausser les résultats aux yeux des leaders. Les novices s'entraînent plusieurs fois pour y arriver. Et ils n'affrontent pas toutes leurs peurs la première fois ! C'est très dangereux ce que tu as fait, tu aurais pu faire un arrêt cardiaque !

Matthew entre dans la pièce d'un pas vif. Son expression est celle d'un profond étonnement.

— Tris ! Incroyable comme tu as fait pour prendre la main sur la simulation dont Quatre était le guide ! Mais tu as pris beaucoup trop de risques ! C'est Quatre qui avait l'interrupteur !

— Comment elle a fait ça, Matthew ? demande Tobias, même s'il pense déjà connaître la réponse.

— Elle est… Divergente, comme Beatrice. Et elle n'aurait pas pu si tu n'avais pas voulu. Tu aurais pu sortir, toi aussi, de la simul' à tout moment.

— Je crois surtout que Tris est comme sa sœur, elle peut s'affranchir des sérums. Elle veut tout contrôler ! Et je ne sais pas si ça me plaît ! réplique Tobias.

— Possible, confirme Matthew sans relever l'agacement de son ami. Comment te sens-tu Tris ?

— Je… ne sais pas… Vidée, terrifiée… répond la jeune fille.

— C'est plus que normal, répond Matthew en prenant sa tension. Tu as affronté tes sept peurs pour la première fois, après une séance de transfert mémoriel qui était sans doute déjà très chargée émotionnellement. Je ne sais pas comment tu as tenu…

— C'est de la folie ! gronde Tobias. Tu aurais dû interrompre ça, Matthew !

Le psychologue fait un signe de dénégation :

— Trop violent pour le cœur, tu étais sa meilleure chance de surmonter les épreuves, j'ai surveillé vos rythmes cardiaques, ils étaient en effet très élevés, mais vous êtes aussi sportifs, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre.

— Sept peurs, murmure Tris. Comme ma sœur, n'est-ce-pas ?

Tobias acquiesce.

— Les mêmes ? insiste-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardent. Leur vision des choses est peut-être différente, Matthew étudiait les rapports de simulations depuis le Bureau, Tobias les vivait avec les novices, voire en même temps avec Beatrice.

— Contrairement aux autres novices que j'ai supervisés, Beatrice était la seule dont les peurs étaient figurées, leur sens indirect. Mais je ne crois pas.

— Je… Christina pourrait nous aider ? Beatrice lui a raconté ses peurs et ses simuls.

— Cette expérience répond à certaines questions, Tris, dit Matthew, et en pose d'autres. Elle va faire avancer le travail sur la compréhension de la Divergence et son lien avec la génétique. Comme nous nous y sommes engagés, tu ne seras jamais obligée de collaborer, mais penses-y, simplement. Peut-être que ce travail peut aussi t'aider, toi, à te comprendre ?

— Ne l'influence pas, Matthew ! Ça me révolte, cette façon d'exploiter sa… particularité ! gronde Tobias en se levant du fauteuil de simulation.

Doucement, Tris pose une main sur le bras de Tobias. Elle a réussi petit à petit à retrouver une respiration normale, et sourit à nouveau :

— Je me sens libre, je t'assure, dit-elle. Je vais réfléchir, je voudrais juste… rentrer. S'il vous plaît.

Encore flageolante, Tris descend du fauteuil à son tour. Elle est pâle et frissonne. D'un geste naturel, Tobias, sombre et renfermé, pose sa main sur sa taille pour l'accompagner. Tris remercie Matthew d'un sourire et le jeune Audacieux l'entraîne jusqu'à la voiture. Le trajet se passe en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, ses étonnements, ses questions, son chagrin, et ses espoirs, avec la conscience aigue et silencieuse de la présence de l'autre, à quelques centimètres. Dans l'appartement, Tobias prépare leur boisson habituelle dans le même silence et contacte Christina. Mais il a l'impression qu'ils se sont dit beaucoup plus en quelques minutes que depuis un an. La chaleur et l'odeur de la chicorée les apaisent. C'est Tris qui brise le silence.

— Merci, Tobias, ce partage représente énormément, je comprends tellement de choses.

— J'ai vu… ce qui répond à des questions que je me pose depuis trois ans, dit Tobias la gorge serrée. Tu as été très courageuse, déraisonnable aussi, comme T… comme Beatrice. Comment as-tu pu visualiser ce qui s'est passé… dans le laboratoire d'armement de David ? Personne n'y était à part eux deux, pas de caméra, pas de témoin…

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai dû imaginer les lieux d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, ce n'est peut-être pas du tout comme ça que ça s'est passé.

— Ça doit être l'explication oui, dit Tobias.

— Tu as… vu la même chose que moi ? Ma mère et… Beatrice ? Ou j'ai rêvé ?

— J'ai vu… C'était surréaliste…

Mais sa voix n'est pas ferme quand il répond, cette éventualité ne le satisfait pas. Perdue dans ses pensées, Tris demande soudain à Tobias :

— Crois-tu possible que je puisse avoir accès aux enregistrements des naissances, décès, mariages, de la ville depuis la construction de la clôture ?

— Dans quel bourbier veux-tu encore te fourrer ? souffle Tobias avec un soupir.

— Je voudrais remonter mes origines, et… essayer et répondre à certaines questions.

— Quelles questions ?

— Je t'en parlerai, si je trouve. Des morceaux de puzzles à reconstituer. Je t'en prie, fais moi confiance.

Les yeux au sol, Tobias sourit faiblement.

— J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…

Derrière la porte de l'appartement, Christina arrive et sonne, Tobias la fait entrer.

— Alors, vous avez inventé quoi cette fois, pour vous mettre en danger ? demande-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Puis elle lance un regard circulaire dans la pièce :

— Il te manque un canapé pour se vautrer Quatre ! Quand on commence, avec vous, on sait pas quand ça finit ! dit joyeusement la jolie brune.

Pendant que Tobias lui sert une tasse de chicorée, Quatre se dit qu'elle n'a pas tort : l'appartement est celui d'un célibataire et sa mère l'a peut-être remarqué.

Tris raconte brièvement à son amie l'expérience qu'ils ont vécue ensemble, le partage mémoriel, et le paysage de peurs.

— Sept peurs aussi ? c'est dingue ! commente Christina.

— J'appelais Tris « Six » parfois, elle… avait surmonté l'une d'elles, dit Tobias passablement embarrassé.

Si les filles ont compris, elles ne le laissent pas paraître.

— Si ma sœur t'a parlé des siennes, je voudrais savoir si ce sont les mêmes, prie Tris.

— Quatre, tu ne sais pas ? s'étonne la jeune Audacieuse.

— Tris a pu te raconter ses peurs « à chaud », différemment de mon interprétation. Leur sens était indirect, contrairement à la plupart des novices, ce que je voyais sur mon écran était à prendre au second degré, explique Tobias. Mon rôle était de pousser les novices à les surmonter, pas nécessairement à les décortiquer.

Les amis comparent leur ressenti. Tobias a volontairement occulté dans son transfert mémoriel, la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Beatrice, concernant sa peur de l'intimité. Il estime que cela leur appartient.

— Donc, tu as autant de peurs, ou aussi peu, que Beatrice, conclut Christina, et alors ? Est-ce que tu es Divergente aussi ?

— Le scanner du labo dit que oui, comme elle, répond Tris.

— Tu es donc une copie conforme, on le savait déjà.

— Pas exactement, puisque je n'ai pas le même vécu. Ces peurs, finalement, elles sont… banales, tout le monde peut avoir les mêmes ! Mais ce n'est pas ça… j'ai l'impression… que Beatrice me parle sans prononcer de mots, qu'elle rentre dans mon esprit sans l'envahir ou me remplacer. Je l'ai vue… mourir, j'ai vu… ma mère l'emmener, et m'envoyer un baiser…

— Tu as vu ça aussi, Quatre ? demande Christina avec circonspection.

Tobias acquiesce, lui aussi cela l'a stupéfié, comment pouvait-il voir dans l'imagination de Tris ?

— Tu sens tout ça comment Tris ? Tu dois avoir la tête en compote ! s'inquiète Christina.

— Ça va. C'est juste que… Je me rends compte combien je suis différente de Beatrice, en fait. Elle était… incroyable, si courageuse ! Et à la fois… si normale… souffle Tris en passant ses doigts sur sa cicatrice.

Tobias a un air réprobateur, il se lève et va se servir un verre d'alcool. Christina se penche vers Tris et lui glisse à l'oreille :

— Chez les Audacieux, quand il buvait, c'est qu'il était contrarié !

— Pourquoi a-t-il bu le jour de la visite des parents pendant l'initiation ?

— Il avait peur que tes parents le reconnaissent, enfin, je crois ! Personne dans notre promo ne savait qu'il était le fils de Marcus Eaton, chez les Audacieux, en tout cas à ma connaissance !

— Pourquoi est-il contrarié aujourd'hui ? demande Tris.

— Ben, en fait, je pense qu'il a peur de ce qu'il ressent… répond Christina en regardant Tris d'un air entendu.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'offusque Tris qui vient de comprendre et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Je vous dérange pas ? demande Tobias appuyé sur le rebord de l'évier.

— Tris voulait savoir pourquoi tu étais contrarié, dit Christina d'un ton neutre.

— Christina ! s'indigne Tris en lui mettant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Christina se retourne sur elle et ébouriffe sa longue tignasse, s'ensuit une bagarre en règle que Tobias observe en levant la bouteille à sa bouche plusieurs fois. La brume alcoolisée qui envahit sa vision désinhibe sa conscience. Il détaille les formes de Tris que le pugilat lui expose. A son arrivée, elle était plutôt maigre, comme Beatrice quand il l'a connue. L'entraînement a sculpté son corps, ses cuisses et ses mollets saillent sous le pantalon noir ajusté, forçant contre les assauts de Christina. Ses bras se sont dessinés, même si ses mains ont guéri de leurs ecchymoses, depuis qu'elle a interrompu l'entraînement à cause de sa cicatrice. Elle n'a pas plus de poitrine, apparemment, que n'en avait Beatrice. Assez pour qu'aidé par l'alcool, son regard s'y intéresse. C'est ce moment que choisit Tris pour le regarder entre deux prises de Christina. Elle se demande si elle a bien jugé la direction de son regard, mais n'a pas le temps de s'en assurer, elle se retrouve au sol, immobilisée par les genoux de son amie.

— J'me rends ! crie Tris hors d'haleine.

— Faut reprendre l'entraînement, ma belle, tu te ramollis ! se moque son amie. Et attache tes cheveux, ils risquent de t'empêcher de bien voir ton adversaire et de lui fournir une prise dangereuse.

— Tu crois ? demande Tris en haletant.

— Hein Quatre ?

— Ça dépend ce qu'elle veut en faire, répond Tobias d'une voix un peu traînante.

Les deux filles le regardent d'un air étonné. Christina pouffe :

— Tu devrais arrêter là, Quatre, ou on va connaître tous tes secrets !

Hésitant, Tobias regarde sa bouteille comme si elle allait lui confirmer ce risque. Il fronce les sourcils et la pose. Le niveau a effectivement baissé un peu trop vite. Il ne tient pas à se donner en spectacle, il s'est assez détendu comme ça.

— Tu as raison, Christina, je vais ramener un canapé, pour qu'on puisse s'y vautrer pour faire la gueule ! articule Tobias.

— Ou y rire, y lire, y travailler, y faire la sieste, et plein d'autres choses, s'esclaffe Christina.

— Je vais te laisser tranquille, Tobias, dit Tris en allant dans sa chambre pour se changer, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'être seul. Je descends, et ensuite j'irai chez Caleb.

— Juste quand ça commençait à être drôle ! dit Tobias un peu sèchement.

Quand Tris a refermé sur elle la porte de sa chambre, Christina regarde Tobias d'un air sévère. Elle s'approche de lui et lui souffle à voix basse :

— Qu'est-ce-que tu as, Quatre ?

— J'ai pas le droit de boire ? dit-il sans baisser la voix.

— Tu as toujours une raison de le faire, et en général, c'est pour oublier ! murmure Christina.

— Peut-être bien.

— Je suis pas cinglée, Quatre, je vois ce que vous ne voyez peut-être même pas tous les deux !

— Ya rien à voir, grogne-t-il.

— Justement ! dit Christina, puis elle reprend plus doucement : Personne n'a plus respecté la mémoire de Tris que toi, mais tu es maintenant seul responsable de cette douleur que tu ressens, elle te ronge et personne d'autre que toi n'en est responsable ! Autorise-toi à vivre, car là, tu meurs à petit feu ! Et retiens-la. Sinon, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle revienne !

En parlant, Christina montre du doigt la porte de la chambre de Tris. Tobias n'a pas le temps de répondre, la jeune fille en sort, en tenue d'entraînement, une longue tresse descend le long de son dos. Elle s'adresse à Tobias :

— Merci, Tobias, pour… tout. Je vais voir si je peux utiliser la salle de sport, Christina a raison, j'ai perdu la main ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je reviendrai tout-à-l'heure chercher mes affaires pour aller chez Caleb.

Christina fait les gros yeux à Tobias, mais il ne bouge pas de son appui dans la cuisine. La jeune fille quitte l'appartement suivie de près de son amie.

— Tris, ne fais rien que tu ne risques de regretter, lâche Christina dans le couloir.

— Je vais m'entraîner, et je laisse Tobias à la solitude qu'il veut, c'est tout. Tu viens avec moi ?

— Ouais, t'as besoin d'une leçon !

La salle est libre à cette heure, Tris remplit néanmoins l'enregistrement, et les deux amies commencent leur échauffement.

Dans l'appartement, Tobias passe nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. En réalité, s'il n'avait pas été sûr de marcher en zigzagant jusqu'à elle, il aurait couru la retenir. Mais dans cet état, il n'aurait pas eu la moindre crédibilité. Il a bu, en quelques minutes, beaucoup plus que de raison. Il prend quelques affaires et entre dans la salle de bain.

Pendant que Christina le maintien pour éviter qu'il ne tourne trop, Tris s'acharne sur le sac de frappe, des poings, coudes, genoux. Des mèches folles s'échappent de sa tresse et volent autour de son visage à chaque coup.

— Tout le corps doit porter chaque coup, tu gagneras en puissance, dit une voix derrière elle.

Tris tourne à peine la tête, elle a reconnu la voix de Tobias, puis elle reprend son exercice sans le regarder.

— Ah, te voilà quand même ! lance Christina.

L'instructeur se place derrière sa colocataire, et accentue par poussée sur ses épaules, le mouvement qu'elle produit. Le sac déplace Christina un peu plus à chaque frappe.

— Tu vois ?

Sa voix semble assurée, revenue à la normale. Tris acquiesce, mais elle peine à dissimuler l'émotion que provoquent les mains de Tobias sur son corps. Durant une heure, il propose divers exercices et mouvements pour remettre les filles en jambes, réveiller leurs muscles endormis, raviver les réflexes. Christina finit par jeter l'éponge et prendre congé, non sans donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de Tobias en passant. Tris annonce qu'elle va chercher ses affaires. Tobias, placé entre Tris et l'entrée de la salle, semble embarrassé.

— Tris, je… désolé, l'alcool ne me réussit pas.

— Ce n'est pas grave, tu es chez toi, la journée a été chargée en émotions, dit-elle en marchant de long en large pour détendre ses muscles et reprendre son souffle.

Tobias acquiesce, en suivant chacun de ses allers-retours.

— Oui, mais pour toi aussi, je n'avais pas plus de raisons.

— Si, et je le comprends.

— Je n'ai pas cherché à te chasser.

Amusée par la joute oratoire à laquelle ils se livrent, Tris sourit et s'arrête pour le regarder.

— C'est gentil de me le dire. Mais je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin d'être seul.

— Ce n'est pas ça. Tu... tu fais la meilleure chicorée de Chicago, dit-il en souriant du coin de la bouche.

Tris éclate de rire.

— S'il n'y a que ça, je te montrerai le dosage !

— J'ai pris une douche très froide pour me dégriser ! Tu es dure !

La jeune fille rit à nouveau. Tobias essaie de réfléchir, Tris s'oubliera toujours pour ne pas le déranger. Quel argument aurait pu convaincre Beatrice ? Peter s'était appuyé sur l'abnégation d'Altruiste de la jeune femme pour la faire capturer par Jeanine. Pas très loyal, mais tous les moyens sont bons. Tris ne cèdera que si elle est convaincue qu'elle est utile à quelqu'un d'autre.

— Depuis que tu es arrivée, je ne peux pas nier que j'ai eu des moments difficiles. Mais j'ai recommencé à m'ouvrir aux autres, à me reconstruire. Ta présence m'empêche de m'enfermer dans la solitude. Cette cohabitation, c'est… nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai vraiment droit à aucune erreur ? dit-il avec un petit sourire faussement suppliant.

Dit-il la vérité ? Tobias aurait besoin d'elle ? En quoi diable pourrait-il avoir besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi faible et insignifiant qu'elle ? Tris hésite, elle sent sa détermination vaciller.

— Je n'ai pas assez d'expérience pour savoir si les gens me mentent. Alors je ne peux que te demander de ne pas le faire.

— Comme tu as peut-être vu pendant les simulations, Beatrice et moi avons parfois pris des mauvaises décisions, en nous cachant certaines choses. Ça nous a blessés inutilement. Je pense avoir retenu au moins cette leçon. Alors promis.

Tris hoche la tête. Oui, elle a vu que parfois, sa sœur comme son petit ami, s'enfermaient dans leurs lourds secrets, dans d'âpres disputes ou reproches, mettant en péril leur relation et même leur vie.

Après une hésitation, Tobias lui offre son bras. Elle glisse sa main rougie par l'entraînement par-dessous et la pose doucement sur son avant-bras en lui souriant.

— Je ferai de la chicorée encore alors.

— Merci, j'en rêvais, répond Tobias avec un brin d'humour.


	16. Chapter 16

Tris est résolue à comprendre ce qui la lie à Beatrice. Ce qui est invisible, ce qu'elle ressent sans mettre de mots dessus. Ce qu'elle a vu lors des simulations avec Tobias va au-delà de ce qu'il a vécu, lui, avec sa petite amie. Tris veut savoir pourquoi et appréhender son destin à elle. Avant même le départ de son ami pour les bureaux de la gouvernance, où il doit travailler avec Johanna et Jack Kang, Tris est déjà dans le train. Qu'elle a attrapé en marche, à la stupeur des passagers. Tout entraînement est bon à prendre.

Matthew attend Tris de pied ferme. Lui aussi a été plus qu'étonné de l'expérience qu'elle a vécue avec son instructeur. Il a besoin d'éclaircissements, les images qu'il voyait n'étaient pas toujours bien nettes. Mais il n'a pas osé insister pour quémander la contribution de Tris : Tobias se serait interposé comme un chien de garde, et il n'a pas envie de se mettre à dos un Audacieux de cette carrure, qui plus est potentiellement jaloux…

Installés devant les écrans, Matthew repasse les images, floues et dansantes, de l'expérience de la veille. Les fonctions vitales de Tris sont mises sous surveillance et enregistrement, un moniteur reprend les données.

\- Matthew, est-ce que le laboratoire d'armement de David est comme ça ? interroge Tris.

\- Je n'y suis jamais entré, personne ne pouvait y avoir accès à cause du sérum de mort dans le sas de protection, lui seul était immunisé et y avait accès. Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis les événements.

\- Et maintenant ? On pourrait aller voir ?

\- Je suppose que oui, répond Matthew. On organisera ça avec Johanna et le nouveau chef du complexe.

\- Je ne peux que l'avoir imaginé, je ne l'ai jamais vu, personne d'autre non plus parmi mes connaissances, et ma sœur était seule à l'intérieur avec David quand elle… a été tuée. Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, ton cerveau est encore un mystère pour moi. Nous en saurons plus quand nous aurons pu voir le laboratoire d'armement. Ce lien qui existe entre Beatrice et toi est biologiquement compris, mais tu es la première à pouvoir en parler sur le plan psychologique.

\- Je n'arrive pas à décrire ce que je ressens, parfois. Comme si on m'interdisait de trouver les mots.

\- Ne force rien, un jour ça viendra tout seul, rassure le scientifique.

\- Pourquoi les femmes-Evelyn étaient en rose ? demande Tris.

\- Tu te sens menacée par la mère de Quatre, cela te hante sans doute. Ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas, c'est qu'Evelyn est née chez les Erudits. Mais quand elle a passé le test, elle n'était compatible avec aucune des cinq factions.

\- Elle l'a dit à Beatrice quand ils se sont réfugiés chez les Sans-faction, je l'ai vu dans un patch.

\- Oui, elle l'a présenté comme une incompatibilité d'humeur, mais c'était la stricte vérité sur le plan scientifique. Le résultat a été arrangé pour lui permettre de ne pas se retrouver sans faction. L'Audacieux qui lui a fait passé l'a mise Altruiste car cette faction était la plus tolérante avec les Divergents. Elle y est allée par sécurité, et s'est mariée avec Marcus par obligation mutuelle : personne ne voulait vraiment d'eux, pour des raisons différentes. Même Tobias ne sait pas ça.

Matthew fait une pause et reprend :

\- Chaque faction avait son code vestimentaire : bleu pour les Erudits, noir et blanc pour les Sincères, gris pour les Altruistes, orange et vert turquoise pour les Fraternels, noir et violet pour les Audacieux. Aucune faction n'avait de rose. Ton paysage de peur t'a révélé l'incompatibilité d'Evelyn avec le système des factions.

\- Comment je peux imaginer des choses que je ne sais pas et qui s'avèrent réelles ? s'étonne Tris.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai une théorie. Folle, j'en avais déjà parlé à Quatre il y a quelques temps. Pour la vérifier, nous ferons un génogramme de tes ascendants, et aussi de ceux de Quatre s'il le veut bien. Comme une liste de tes ancêtres mais plus que ça : en cherchant ce qui, dans leur personnalité, peut avoir eu une influence sur celle de leurs descendants. Car Evelyn est la mère de Quatre, pas la tienne, et il y a forcément une raison pour que tu aies une peur construite comme celle-là.

\- D'accord, murmure Tris. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai ça dans ma tête.

\- Tu as aussi un rapport particulier à l'eau, comme Beatrice. Même si elle n'avait pas peur en soi de l'eau, mais de l'impuissance humaine contre sa force, tu sembles avoir aussi une appréhension de son pouvoir, non ?

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus : j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi l'eau a disparu et je craindrais qu'elle revienne ? s'impatiente la jeune fille.

\- Ou les conséquences ? Comment fait Quatre pour fuir ?

\- Il a ouvert une porte dans la clôture, je ne pouvais pas bouger.

\- Tu as besoin de lui, explique Matthew.

\- On a tous peur et besoin les uns des autres, ajoute Tris.

\- Oui. Après, c'est peut-être plus facile à interpréter. Qui était à l'extérieur du groupe qui te laisse et s'éloigne, les deux personnes, on ne voit pas bien ?

\- Evelyn et Johanna.

\- Le mal et le bien, tu ne crois pas ? Tu redoutes que tes amis et tes ennemis te fuient, se liguent contre toi. N'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ou… oui… Ce qu'a dit Will, c'est vrai ? Beatrice l'a tué d'une balle dans la tête ?

\- Oui, j'ai vu des soldats ramasser les morts. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est comment tu l'as su. Les Audacieux qui l'ont trouvé et emmené étaient sous simulation, ils n'ont pas pu le raconter. Seuls étaient présents Natalie et Beatrice, décédées toutes les deux.

\- Je n'y comprends rien. Pourquoi Will m'accuse moi de l'avoir tué ? geint Tris.

\- Je ne sais pas, Tris. Une sorte d'héritage familial macabre dont tu t'accuses ?

\- Evelyn me considère comme… un monstre, c'est une femme de commandement, elle pourrait convertir de nombreuses personnes à sa vision de moi.

\- Je comprends. Tu sais, malheureusement, Jeanine avait raison au moins sur un point : la nature humaine peut parfois être malsaine. Mais il n'y a rien de plus humain que l'inhumanité, et ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre, il suffisait pourtant qu'elle se regarde dans une glace. Eradiquer le mal est une utopie, que les fondateurs de la cité ont crue possible. La vérité, c'est que l'humanité est multiple, elle ne rentre pas dans un moule, même à cinq compartiments. Et parmi les plus noirs, il y aura les intolérants, les stupides, les égocentriques, qui ne supporteront pas la différence, elle leur fera peur, comme les Divergents faisaient peur à Jeanine. Tu devras vivre avec, et toujours, comme tous les bons et les visionnaires, lutter pour avoir le droit d'exister, combattre l'obscurantisme et la folie dominatrice de certains.

\- Mais les gens ont vécu plutôt heureux dans les factions depuis des générations ! argumente Tris.

\- Non, pas tous, il y a toujours eu les Sans-faction, qu'on les dissimule, les néglige ou les occulte ou pas. Ils étaient même plus nombreux que tous les Audacieux. Les factions, l'ordre, c'était le côté pile. Mais le côté face…

\- Les gens se sont aussi révoltés contre l'abolition des factions, ou la domination d'Evelyn ! Que veulent-ils finalement ? s'indigne la jeune fille.

\- Ah, ça, si tu trouves la réponse… souffle Matthew avec un soupir.

Il manipule quelques images de la simulation et celle des couteaux apparaît.

\- Je pense que tu as peur que tes amis aient un jour à faire un choix ?

\- Qu'ils… se fassent tuer par ma faute.

\- Beatrice était rongée de culpabilité, au point de se faire tuer à la place de Caleb, pour ne pas l'être encore plus. Tu n'as pas son vécu et son histoire, ne te rend pas malade par anticipation !

\- Si Evelyn me poursuit, ça met mes amis en danger !

\- Personne n'a envie d'une nouvelle dictature, tout le monde a déjà trop perdu au nom de cela, ça n'est pas ta faute, c'est un engagement moral commun. Qui pourrait laisser faire ça sans s'émouvoir ! s'insurge Matthew en donnant un signe de tête vers la cicatrice en travers de la joue de Tris.

\- On ne se débarrasse jamais de ses peurs, répond-elle en passant ses doigts sur la peau neuve et un peu plissée traversant sa joue.

\- Beatrice s'est débarrassée de l'avant-dernière… corrige Matthew avec un petit sourire. C'est une question de temps et d'amour. Quatre s'est aussi débarrassé de la dernière mais l'a remplacée par une autre.

\- Laquelle ?

Matthew pose ses mains sur les épaules de Tris, et la regarde droit dans les yeux :

\- Il crevait de trouille de perdre Tris, enfin ta sœur. Et même s'il ne craignait plus son père grâce à elle, il mourait de peur de lui ressembler un jour.

\- Il n'a plus que trois peurs alors, constate la jeune fille tristement.

\- Je pense au contraire qu'il a toujours strictement la même. Vous êtes encore plus aveuglés l'un envers l'autre que je ne l'étais avec Lily.

\- Tu penses savoir des choses que nous ne savons pas nous-mêmes, Matthew ! dit Tris, un peu agacée.

\- Nous ne sommes parfois pas nous-mêmes les mieux placés pour voir ou comprendre les détails de nos vies. Ne me dis pas le contraire ou je me sentirais l'homme le plus inutile du monde ! N'oublie pas que je suis psy…

Tris sourit faiblement. Elle ne sait pas si elle adore ou si elle a peur de ce que vient de lui dire Matthew. Après une pause destinée à laisser sa patiente réfléchir à leur discussion, il penche un peu la tête et poursuit :

\- Tris, te souviens-tu avoir déjà menti ? Réponds-moi franchement, je ne te demanderai pas de détail, et rien ne filtrera de cette conversation.

\- Non ! Pourquoi aurais-je menti ?

\- Les gens qui mentent ont parfois de très bonnes raisons de le faire. Ou pensent en avoir. Es-tu sûre ? Réfléchis bien, c'est important.

\- Oui, je suis certaine ! affirme Tris, vexée.

\- T'est-il arrivé d'en vouloir à quelqu'un ?

Tris réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Je crois que oui.

\- En veux-tu encore à cette personne pour la raison qui t'a contrariée à ce moment-là ?

\- Bien sûr que non. C'était ridicule, égoïste, stérile. Nous en avons parlé. Mais…

\- Et as-tu déjà reçu une ou plusieurs injections de sérum de paix ? coupe Matthew.

\- Non ! Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? s'écrie Tris avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?

Matthew esquisse un sourire amusé, ce qui rassure un peu la jeune fille, mais il marche une minute en long et en large dans le cabinet. Tris décide de patienter. Si Matthew ne dit rien, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison.

\- Tris, ta sœur était Divergente, compatible avec trois factions au moment de son test. Le scanner de Max et Eric l'a pourtant détectée Divergente à cent pour cent lors de l'attaque du siège des Sincères. Et elle a réussi les épreuves des cinq factions pour ouvrir la boîte volée par Jeanine. Sa compatibilité avec les Sincères et les Fraternels est donc acquise. Elle a été poussée au bout et même au-delà de ses limites par Jeanine pour y arriver. Mais je pense que, dans ton cas, ta compatibilité avec toutes les factions est innée.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas comme Beatrice ?

\- C'est ce que je crois, sur ce plan-là.

\- Et si je t'avais menti sur ma sincérité ?

Matthew sourit.

\- Je ne pense pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, les gens ont une raison de mentir. Quand je t'ai demandé ça, je ne t'ai pas donné le contexte, ni ce que j'allais faire de ta réponse. Les deux auraient pu être bonnes. Je pense donc que tu n'as pas arrangé la réalité. Quant à la compatibilité avec les Fraternels. Tu m'avais déjà répondu. Mais j'ai volontairement attendu, je t'ai fait mijoter. Malgré ton inquiétude, tu as attendu, sans t'énerver, et ça me semble très révélateur.

\- Et c'est bien, ou mal ? demande Tris inquiète.

Matthew éclate de rire.

\- Pourquoi ce serait mal ? Que tu sois Divergente, et à quel degré, ne relève pas du bien ou du mal, ça te définit, c'est tout. Par contre, cela peut à terme influencer ta façon d'être, de te comporter, de faire des choix.

\- Ça veut dire, si je comprends bien, que si Beatrice et moi étions toutes les deux confrontées à la même situation en même temps, nous ne réagirions pas de la même façon ? interroge Tris.

\- C'est ça oui. Potentiellement, si la décision à prendre devait faire appel aux caractéristiques des factions que vous n'avez pas en commun.

\- Quel intérêt cela peut avoir concrètement ?

\- J'ai peut-être une réponse à la question que tu te poses, Tris : pourquoi toi et quel est ton destin. Viens !

Vivement, Matthew entraîne Tris en la saisissant par la main.

\- On va où ? demande Tris en le suivant.

\- Jusqu'à mon ordinateur contacter Johanna.

Devant l'écran, Matthew appelle la responsable du conseil. Johanna se montre très heureuse de saluer Tris et se met à l'écoute.

\- Johanna, dit Matthew, Tris et moi avançons. Peut-on avoir accès à tout l'état civil de Chicago depuis la fondation de la cité, depuis le centre d'Etudes de la Divergence ?

\- Je vais regarder ce que je peux faire. Jack Kang nous dira quelles sont les règles pour cela. Pour quel usage avez-vous besoin de toutes ces informations ?

\- Je voudrais tester une théorie sur la psychogénéalogie et faire le génogramme de Tris.

\- Matthew… J'ai passé ma vie chez les Fraternels, pas chez les Erudits ! sourit Johanna.

\- Je pense que Tris peut comprendre son présent et se projeter dans l'avenir si elle apprend à connaître ses ancêtres, ce qu'ils ont vécu, répond évasivement Matthew.

\- Je comprends. Mon enfant, est-ce ton souhait ? demande Johanna en s'adressant à Tris. Le passé peut s'avérer douloureux parfois.

\- Tobias m'a montré déjà tout ce qu'il a vécu. Je ne veux pas vivre dans un cocon. Je veux apprendre, et comprendre ce que je suis, ce que je peux faire pour la communauté, explique la jeune femme.

\- Très bien. Voudrais-tu y avoir accès chez Tobias ? s'enquiert Johanna.

\- Je… Ce serait plus pratique. Depuis que j'ai été… agressée, il préfère que je ne sorte pas seule.

Johanna sourit tendrement.

\- Si nos règles nous le permettent, je fournirai l'accès à Tobias.

\- Merci, Johanna, à bientôt ! dit Matthew en coupant la communication.

Tris regarde Matthew d'un air inquisiteur.

\- Matthew, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas ces recherches toi-même ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je les fasse ?

\- Les données récentes ne peuvent être fournies qu'aux descendants directs. Tu devras avoir l'accord de Quatre pour les siennes. Elles sont protégées par biométrie, il faut s'identifier pour avoir accès à ces données. Le problème que doit résoudre Johanna est celui de l'accès aux bases de données informatisées.

\- Je comprends, dit Tris.

\- Quatre te montrera comment naviguer dans les données. Construis-toi ton schéma, prends des notes, les pièces du puzzle finiront par s'imbriquer. Je suis certain que tu feras des découvertes étonnantes ! s'enflamme Matthew avec passion.

\- Je vais m'y mettre dès que Johanna aura permis, promet Tris en souriant. J'ai encore tellement de choses à chercher, à comprendre ! J'en ai pour la vie !

\- Elle n'attend que toi, que vous… dit Matthew gentiment.

\- Je vais rentrer, pendant qu'il y a encore du monde dans le train et les rues, maintenant, dit Tris pour changer de sujet.

Elle n'a pas envie de parler à Matthew de sa relation avec Tobias. D'ailleurs, elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'il y aurait à dire. Elle ne se cache pas sa propre attirance pour le beau jeune homme, même si elle gère mal l'ambiguïté de celle qu'il entretenait avec sa sœur Beatrice. Mais elle ne comprend pas l'attitude lunatique de Tobias. Tantôt protecteur, tantôt distant, elle sent son énergie gonfler quand il est près d'elle, mais à son corps défendant. Tobias semble ne pas vouloir de ce lien qui se crée à son insu.

Tris prend le chemin du retour, en empruntant le train et les rues fréquentées. En arrivant à l'orphelinat, une agitation inhabituelle règne dans le grand hall. Une armée de gamins se bouscule en file indienne.

\- Triiiis ! crient les plus jeunes en se précipitant pour entourer la jeune fille. Tobias a demandé notre aide !

\- Ah bon ? dit Tris en riant. Et quelle mission vous a-t-il confiée ?

\- Il arrive avec un canapé ! Il veut que nous l'aidions à le monter chez vous !

En entendant l'innocent « chez vous » du petit garçon, Tris rougit et réalise de quelle façon les gens de l'extérieur peuvent considérer leur colocation.

\- Oh je vois ! Eh bien en effet, il va avoir besoin de vous tous ! C'est très lourd un canapé !

\- Ouiiii ! Et c'est John qui va ouvrir les portes, il va nous aider aussi !

Tris sourit et s'éloigne des petits pour saluer Monsieur Stone assis sur son fauteuil préféré dans le coin lecture.

\- Alors vous êtes réquisitionné, Monsieur Stone ? lui dit Tris en riant.

\- Ces maudits gamins sont intenables depuis que ton petit ami leur a demandé de se tenir prêts ! grogne Monsieur Stone sans conviction.

\- Allons, ils vous adorent, vous le savez bien ! Ne vous faites pas plus ours que vous n'êtes !

\- Pffff ! soupire le vieil homme. Ah, le voilà quand même !

Tris se retourne pour voir entrer Tobias portant un grand canapé bleu en simili cuir, aidé de deux amis de la gouvernance. Aussitôt, les gamins se précipitent pour poser leurs petites mains sur le meuble et faire semblant de forcer comme des galériens pour supporter la charge. Monsieur Stone se lève en soupirant, ravi bien qu'il s'en défende, de se rendre un peu utile et d'évoluer au milieu de la jeunesse. Il marche vers le monte charge et l'appelle. Il tente en vain de calmer le tohu-bohu des gamins qui poussent et tirent le meuble à l'intérieur. Amusée par tout ce chahut, Tris sourit à Tobias avec bonté. Tout le monde s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur, Monsieur Stone en sort en premier une fois arrivé à l'étage, il fixe la porte coupe-feu pour laisser passer les porteurs. Quelques pas devant, Tris va ouvrir la porte de l'appartement. Monsieur Stone et elle déplacent les quelques chaises et la table pour faire de la place. En quelques secondes, le canapé est en place. Les amis de Tobias prennent congé, en riant sur l'usage que Tobias va faire du canapé, et les enfants repartent avec les félicitations d'usage. Tris propose une chicorée à Monsieur Stone.

Le vieil homme s'assoit sur une chaise, alors que l'appartement retrouve son calme. Tobias fait chauffer de l'eau, et Monsieur Stone s'intéresse tout-à-coup à la statue bleue trônant sur la table. Il la prend, la tourne et la retourne.

\- Où tu as eu ça, gamin ? demande-t-il à Tobias.

\- Ma mère me l'a donnée quand j'étais petit, répond le jeune homme.

\- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue ! ajoute le grand-père.

\- Je la cachais, nous n'avions pas droit à la décoration, chez les Altruistes. Où pensez-vous l'avoir vue ? interroge Tobias.

\- Je m'en souviens plus, c'est bien le problème, grogne le vieux monsieur.

\- Dans quelle faction viviez-vous, Monsieur Stone ? demande Tris en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Chez les Erudits, enfin, je crois.

\- Voilà votre boisson, John, dit Tobias en s'asseyant en face de lui. Merci pour votre coup de main.

\- Tout le monde sait que vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi, gamin, je suis pas encore complètement sénile ! C'était un prétexte pour me faire bouger de mon fauteuil ! grogne le vieil homme.

Tris et Tobias rient de la clairvoyance de leur ami. Une fois sa tasse vidée, Tris raccompagne son retraité préféré dans son logement. A son retour, le jeune homme est affalé dans son canapé, songeur. Tris sourit.

\- Je voudrais bien savoir où il a pu voir la statue, marmonne Tobias.

\- Il n'a plus de mémoire, il confond peut-être avec un autre objet ? avance Tris.

Mais le limier en lui n'est pas convaincu.


	17. Chapter 17

Le lendemain, Tobias ne voit pas Tris de la journée, elle reparaît en soirée et explique avoir fait des tests au centre d'étude de la Divergence. Ses gènes sont passés à la loupe. Tobias sent son cœur se serrer : la sœur de Beatrice passe beaucoup de temps avec Matthew en ce moment. Il sait l'attirance du généticien pour la jeune fille, et il ne peut pas nier que ça le contrarie… au mieux. C'est du bout des lèvres qu'il apprend à sa colocataire que les équipes de voirie ont trouvé deux autres entrées de souterrains. La jeune fille exulte, sans s'apercevoir de l'air renfrogné de Tobias.

Les deux amis peuvent être satisfaits : les travaux avancent vite. Des drones sont envoyés dans les souterrains pour les cartographier, repérer les embranchements, les obstructions et le trajet de l'eau. Toutes les images sont envoyées en temps réel aux ingénieurs qui étudient la faisabilité du projet de Tris. La déviation des cours d'eau mineurs alimentant l'ancienne rivière Chicago est identifiée. Des puits artificiels avaient été creusés pour que l'eau s'enfonce dans le sol et rejoignent les tunnels de la ville. Ils avaient ensuite été recouverts par des sols végétaux colonisés par les plantes. Une fois le puits bouché, l'eau commence à s'écouler dans le lit de l'ancienne rivière.

La rénovation de deux nouveaux ponts levants est entreprise pour ajouter, aux deux voies déjà existantes, deux passages pour permettre aux rares voitures, aux bus et aux piétons de passer d'une rive à l'autre à pieds secs plus rapidement, avec moins de détours. D'immenses poutrelles métalliques provenant de buildings en déconstruction, ou d'anciens ponts, sont acheminées près de la rivière et utilisés pour former des ponts de fortune et des passerelles supplémentaires. Toute la ville fourmille d'activité, mue par les promesses du retour de l'eau. Les habitants scrutent avec curiosité les ballets de camions transportant matériaux et main d'œuvre. Des émissaires sont envoyés dans la Marge chercher de la main d'œuvre : le retour de l'eau, d'accès plus facile, convainc quelques familles de participer aux travaux.

En une semaine, la rivière est métamorphosée. Un ruisseau continu y circule. Le deuxième affluent, le plus important, n'est pas encore dégagé, mais déjà, le paysage de Chicago change et les curieux mesurent chaque jour le retour de l'eau dans le lit historique de leur rivière. Aucun n'a jamais vu que des flaques ou des filets d'eau dans le berceau aquatique de leur ville. Les charges explosives ont été placées par des plongeurs dans les souterrains, ainsi que des rubans d'éclairage pour faciliter les travaux et la progression des artificiers.

Les explosions, destinées à dévier l'eau des tunnels définitivement vers le lit de la rivière, maîtrisées pour ne pas fragiliser les structures et les voûtes, sont programmées pour le lendemain. Des équipes doivent se répartir aux différents accès découverts, pour surveiller le trajet de l'eau et rendre compte des éventuels problèmes. Des équipes de secours sont mobilisées en plusieurs points de la ville, par aéroglisseur.

Ces véhicules fonctionnant sur coussin d'air, remisés au Bureau du Bien-Etre génétique, ont été réutilisés, depuis quelques mois et aménagés pour fonctionner à l'énergie solaire. Rapides, ils passent sur les terrains marécageux situés entre Chicago et le Bureau ou certains villages de la Marge, sans s'embourber, et ont permis de mieux approvisionner les sites, et favoriser les échanges. Leur vitesse a convaincu également les services d'urgence de s'en équiper.

Tris, Tobias et Christina sont chargés de surveiller le flux à l'intersection de North et Fairfield, là où Tris a découvert la première bouche. Cet accès, inachevé, était sans doute destiné à permettre l'accès à des piétons, un escalier de béton brisé sur toute la partie basse ayant été mis à jour. Et en dessous, le vide, sur trois mètres de hauteur. Le tunnel, quelques mètres plus loin, rejoint un réseau plus vaste de tunnels et galeries.

Tris est un peu en avance sur l'horaire prévu.

Elle approche de la rue d'où sera surveillé le débit de l'eau, après le déclenchement de la seconde explosion. La première vient de retentir et le premier torrent va passer juste sous la bouche à quelques mètres devant elle. Ce tunnel-là était au sec, inutilisé pour la déviation de l'eau des affluents, mais la cartographie du réseau souterrain a permis de le situer comme très bien placé pour l'opération Résurgence. Au loin, elle entend un cri strident et de l'agitation. Autour de la bouche, deux personnes accompagnées d'un enfant, appellent au secours. Tris en découvre la raison : une grille de bois a été négligemment posée sur l'ouverture vers le souterrain, et une petite fille est assise en plein milieu. Tris, glacée d'effroi, laisse choir au sol la tablette qu'elle tient dans les mains et s'élance furieusement vers la bouche.

La petite fille pleure, assise sur la grille en bois. Son pied est coincé dans une case et elle n'arrive pas à se libérer. Paniqués, les parents sur le bord appellent au secours et essaient d'inciter leur fille à décoincer son pied, en vain. Le bois est fin, aucun des deux parents ne peut marcher dessus sans entraîner immédiatement la rupture des croisillons, et la chute dans le torrent furieux qui passe maintenant en dessous. Mais Tris est fine et plus petite, elle seule a une chance de la sauver.

Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. L'opération Résurgence est lancée. L'eau coule rageusement sous la grille de bois, et le détournement suivant va multiplier par deux la force du courant. Christina et Tobias vont la rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre pour passer à l'étape suivante. Si la fillette tombe dans l'eau, elle n'aura aucune chance. Tris s'accroupit sur le bord du cadre de bois.

\- Vous voulez y aller ? demande le père affolé. Le bois ne tiendra pas !

La mère accroupie pleure en essayant de rassurer la petite à distance. Elle tient par la main un petit garçon qui pleurniche.

\- Je suis plus légère que vous. Je ne garantis rien, mais le bois ne tiendra pas longtemps, il est mouillé et vieux ! argumente Tris fermement. Il va y avoir une grosse vague qui va provoquer un gros courant d'air, je ne sais pas si la grille ne va pas bouger ! Ou si votre fille ne va pas faire un mouvement dangereux ! Vite, décidez-vous ! Et appelez la police et les secours !

\- Si elle tombe…

\- Je tombe avec elle, tranche Tris d'un ton ferme.

Les parents crispés d'angoisse se regardent et hochent la tête en regardant avec terreur leur petite fille coincée au milieu du croisillon de bois. Si la fillette tombe dans l'eau, elle mourra noyée. Tris essaie de la calmer :

\- Ecoute-moi, on va te sortir de là, toi et moi, ok ? Je vais venir vers toi et t'aider à décoincer ton pied. Il ne faut surtout pas bouger, le bois est fragile !

La petite hoche la tête en hoquetant, et en serrant sa poupée contre son cœur. Tris teste les croisillons sur le bord, ils plient à peine, mais plus elle teste le centre, plus ils ploient.

\- Je vais la décoincer, vous tendrez les bras autant que vous pourrez pour la récupérer, et vous la tirerez d'un mouvement rapide ! Les autres reculez ! crie Tris aux parents.

Le père acquiesce et se prépare, sur le bord, genoux pliés, tout le corps tendu vers sa petite fille.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, Christina et Tobias approchent de la bouche béante, vers laquelle ils doivent rejoindre Tris pour suivre le déclenchement de l'opération. Soudain, le jeune homme voit au sol la tablette que Tris a laissé tomber en courant. Il la ramasse, les sourcils froncés. Il voit le coin cassé et, au dos, le décor collé par la jeune fille pour la reconnaître au lycée, à la bibliothèque ou dans ses déplacements.

Il comprend instantanément que seul un événement grave l'aurait poussée à laisser tomber son appareil. Christina lui jette un œil inquiet. Il regarde l'attroupement au loin, et Christina l'entend murmurer « Tris… ». Tobias se met à courir à toutes jambes vers la bouche, Christina se lance à sa poursuite sans un mot. Ils arrivent alors que Tris, à quatre pattes au milieu du grillage de bois, vient de libérer le pied de la petite fille. Mais ce faisant, un des fins tasseaux s'est fendu. Tris pousse la petite vers le bord.

\- Vite, prenez-la ! Ça va casser ! crie-t-elle.

Le père se tend avec l'énergie du désespoir, et récupère la petite fille par le bras en tendant la main et la tire puissamment vers le bord pour la mettre hors de danger. Tris respire de soulagement. Christina et Tobias arrivent comme des ouragans et ne peuvent que constater le danger dans lequel se trouve leur amie.

Mais le père a appuyé fortement sur le bord du grillage pour prendre appui, Les yeux de Tobias sont figés sur sa jeune amie, à qui il tend la main depuis le bord. Il est trop lourd, il ne peut pas avancer pour aller la chercher. Les tasseaux grincent dangereusement. Tris essaie d'avancer sur les croisillons, plus résistants, pour rejoindre le bord de la bouche et saisir la main de Tobias, au dessus du vide laissé par l'escalier incomplet de la bouche du souterrain inachevé. Mais, soudain, le bois cède, le grillage éclate de toutes parts, se démembre dans un craquement sinistre et glisse dans la fosse. La jeune Audacieuse passe à travers en une seconde.

Christina et Tobias voient avec horreur Tris disparaître dans la bouche béante avec les bouts de bois brisés, comme si la terre l'aspirait dans une paille géante. Elle n'a même pas crié. Les parents serrent contre eux leurs deux enfants, horrifiés par la chute de la sauveuse de leur petite fille.

\- NOOON!

Le hurlement de Tobias était si puissant qu'il a couvert celui de Christina, et même le fracas du torrent à deux mètres en-dessous.

« Pas cette fois, non, pas une deuxième fois », le jeune homme ne peut pas s'y résoudre.

\- Christina, envoie les secours de l'autre côté ! Je ne peux pas la laisser ! crie Tobias.

Epouvantée, Christina hurle à nouveau quand il saute à son tour dans le trou béant, sous les yeux effarés des spectateurs.

Au début, Tobias est secoué dans tous les sens, comme s'il était pris dans le rouleau d'une vague déferlante. A chaque trou d'air qu'il sent sur son visage, il vide ses poumons, inspire et hurle pour appeler Tris en essayant de couvrir le fracas de l'eau. Puis il respire à nouveau autant qu'il peut l'air qui s'offre à lui l'espace de quelques secondes avant que l'eau ne le recouvre dans un nouveau tourbillon. Son corps est propulsé en tous sens, il heurte les parois, puis est renvoyé comme un élastique surtendu. Grâce aux éclairages bleutés installés par les plongeurs avant l'opération, il essaie de garder la notion du haut et du bas, et regarde désespérément partout pour tenter d'apercevoir Tris. Un bras devant sa tête pour se protéger, et l'autre tâtant l'eau autour de lui. Ses pieds touchent rarement le fond. Mais il ne la voit pas, l'eau l'emporte, et il est terrorisé à l'idée de l'avoir déjà dépassée sans l'avoir vue. L'immense couloir fait un coude dont il prend l'angle de plein fouet sur l'épaule, puis quelques mètres plus loin, un autre. Tobias tourne sur lui-même sans pouvoir résister au courant, pour tenter de repérer son amie. A chaque fois qu'il peut, il crie pour l'appeler. Mais sa voix est couverte par le fracas assourdissant du torrent qui se déverse dans la gueule du tunnel.

Après le deuxième coude, c'est l'ancienne intersection, peut-être un répit dans la force du courant, mais avec son lot de mobilier et d'épaves en tout genre. Autant de points possibles pour s'accrocher. Mais aussi d'armes mortelles pour assommer n'importe qui s'y heurterait. Il sait qu'il n'aura que quelques secondes dans le grand espace de la salle d'aiguillage, pour tenter de la repérer, si elle y est déjà. L'eau est froide, elle engourdira vite les extrémités. La salle... Il attrape le premier objet qui passe à sa portée mais il n'est pas fixé, et sa course n'est pas interrompue. Puis, un long tube fin apparaît près de lui, il le saisit, et son bras se tend, le câble est fixé au plafond, c'est une petite gaine de caoutchouc assez souple, et résistante, sans doute pour le gaz. Affolé, il regarde autour de lui dès que l'eau lui en laisse le temps et il appelle, encore. Soudain, il ressent un violent choc dans le dos. Quelque chose l'a heurté. Quelque chose de mou et chaud.

\- Tris ! Tris ! répète-t-il en hurlant.

La jeune fille vient de le percuter, inconsciente, il la rattrape avant qu'elle ne glisse loin de lui et la serre contre son torse en essayant de garder sa tête hors de l'eau.

\- Tris, réveille-toi, Tris ! lui crie-t-il.

Hissant son propre corps et celui de son amie le long du câble, il arrive à se plaquer contre la paroi de la salle, en appui contre un conduit en relief, où le courant est moins fort. Il libère sa deuxième main et la place sur la jugulaire en l'appelant, sans cesse.

\- Tris, réponds, me laisse pas, Tris ! supplie-t-il affolé.

Son pouls est faible, mais il le sent. Elle doit absolument se réveiller pour lutter contre l'eau, sinon elle se noiera, et lui avec. Pressant le corps de sa petite amie contre la paroi, en le protégeant du sien, il trouve un appui sur un objet avec ses pieds. Peut-être les objets fixés sur un quai, cela lui permet de souffler et de se concentrer sur la jeune fille. Impossible de savoir si elle respire, le courant est trop fort pour permettre de sentir son souffle. Tobias décide de lui faire le bouche-à-bouche, pince son nez et souffle dans sa bouche. Elle a sûrement avalé beaucoup d'eau. Plusieurs fois, en vérifiant son pouls d'une main sur la jugulaire, il souffle dans sa bouche, partage son air et l'appelle sans relâche, l'eau lui glace le dos, les jambes, lui endolorit ses épaules, mais il ne sent pas le froid. Enfin, la jugulaire se gonfle un peu plus, Tris tousse en crachant de l'eau et inspire un grand coup. Tobias respire, il a réussi ! Plaqué de toutes ses forces contre son amie, il ferme les yeux, et appuie son front sur la joue abîmée de Tris qui reprend conscience en toussant.

\- Tris, ça va, ça va, je suis là. Respire ! lui dit-il fermement.

\- Tobias Tobias ...!

\- Chut ! Respire ! Tu m'as fait si peur !

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu… il ne fallait pas me suivre ! L'eau, le torrent, il… va s'amplifier. Tu vas mourir ! articule Tris en crachant l'eau qui lui reste dans les poumons et en repoussant les cheveux qui s'étaient collés sur son visage.

\- On va s'en sortir, tous les deux ! Accroche-toi !

La naufragée se cramponne aux épaules de Tobias, transie. Une idée, vite ! La seconde vague sera bientôt là, il le sait, et elle engloutira tout le tunnel.

Le câble qu'il tenait se balance dans son dos, à quelques centimètres, en éraflant sa nuque à chaque balancement.

\- Tris, écoute-moi, tu vas m'aider, d'accord ? Regarde le câble derrière. Je ne peux pas l'attraper, si je lâche prise, le courant va nous emporter. Tu as encore ton couteau ?

\- Ou… Oui, je crois.

\- Prends-le, ordonne-t-il, ne le lâche surtout pas, tiens-le bien, et essaie d'attraper le câble, il faut en couper un morceau.

\- J'essaie… répond Tris.

Alors qu'ils sont toujours tous deux ballotés par le courant, la jeune fille parvient à ouvrir sa poche et à en tirer son couteau, elle passe ses bras autour du cou du jeune Audacieux et attrape le câble en tendant un bras. Elle glisse le câble entre ses dents. Ses doigts transis peinent à déplier la lame, elle tremble de froid.

\- Allez, courage, coupe un morceau aussi long que tu peux !

Le courant dévie les mouvements, le caoutchouc mouillé résiste, Tris met toute son énergie à trancher le tube. Enfin, il cède.

\- Tu peux en couper un deuxième ? demande Tobias, crispé dans son effort pour résister au courant.

\- Non c'est trop loin, je ne peux pas ! C'est trop court ! s'affole-t-elle.

Elle parvient avec difficulté à ranger son canif, et serre Tobias de toutes ses forces, tenant le précieux tube dans sa main.

\- Ça fait rien, écoute, écoute-moi bien, lui dit-il tout contre elle. On va essayer de récupérer un bout de bois, si on peut pour servir de flotteur. Tu le glisseras dans mon blouson, d'accord ?

Il reprend son souffle et continue d'exposer son idée à Tris, terrorisée qui le regarde en papillonnant d'un œil à l'autre.

\- Quand la grosse vague arrivera, et avant si on peut, poursuit Tobias, on lâchera tout.

Tris gémit à cette idée.

\- Ça ira ! Ecoute-moi : on lâchera tout, quand je te le dirai. Le bois nous aidera à nous tenir en haut du courant. Il faudra me faire confiance, d'accord ? explique-t-il essoufflé. Je te serrerai fort, dans mes bras, et entre mes jambes, pour qu'on reste ensemble. Toi, tu devras tenir le tube fermement, tu ne feras que ça. On va s'en servir pour respirer, il sortira mieux de l'eau que nos têtes. Comme on n'en a qu'un, il faudra qu'on s'en serve en même temps, bouche à bouche, ok ? Glissé au coin de nos bouches et on se serre pour que l'eau ne rentre pas. On partagera notre air, ok ? Ça ira ? Tu y arriveras ?

Tremblante et transie de froid, Tris continue de cramponner Tobias et hoche la tête. Puis, elle cherche, tout ce qui passe à leur portée, elle essaie de le saisir, au cas où ça flotte. Des tubes, des débris passent près d'eux, des morceaux de bois, trop petits ou pointus pour être utilisables. Elle parvient à saisir à tâtons un bidon vide en plastique.

\- Super, vas-y, glisse-le sous mon blouson, dans le dos, essaie ! lui souffle Tobias.

Frigorifiée, elle se baisse en retenant sa respiration, pour glisser le bidon sous le pull de Tobias puis refait surface. L'eau balaye le dos de Tobias puissamment et tous ses muscles sont bandés pour lui résister.

\- Bien, voilà, essaie de respirer calmement maintenant, contrôle ta respiration pour abaisser le rythme cardiaque, respire doucement, dit-il d'un ton apaisant, comme pour sortir des simulations, tu te souviens ? Quand tu es prête, on fait un essai, d'accord ?

La jeune fille acquiesce, ferme les yeux en tremblant et respire à fond, doucement, plusieurs fois. Elle les rouvre et croise ceux de Tobias, il la regarde franchement, calmement, son regard est rassurant, confiant. L'eau dégouline le long de ses arcades sourcilières et perle sur ses cils, le froid l'engourdit petit à petit et fait trembler ses muscles sur tout le corps. Evidemment, il a aussi froid, aussi peur qu'elle, mais il est là, il la soutient et il ne flanche pas. Tris approche le tube et ensemble, ils essaient de le placer, bouche contre bouche, de telle sorte qu'ils respirent par lui, sans que l'eau ne rentre. Le tube n'est pas trop épais, leurs bouches s'emboîtent parfaitement, ça marche, apparemment. L'apport d'air est faible, mais c'est toujours ça.

\- On y va ? On a plus de chances si on part avant le gros de la vague. Il n'y a que quelques centaines de mètres de tunnel, tout droit, ok ? On se laisse porter. Pas de cri. Si tu as peur, ferme les yeux et plaque toi contre moi !

\- Tu ne me lâcheras pas ? articule-t-elle en tremblant contre lui.

\- Jamais, plutôt mourir, lui promet Tobias en serrant sa joue contre la sienne. Si tu meurs…

\- Je meurs aussi, termine Tris en dans un souffle contre son oreille.

Tobias se contracte à ces mots, mais ce n'est pas le moment des explications. Tris place le tube comme ils viennent de le tester. Il lâche une main pour enserrer le buste de la jeune fille, puis ses jambes emprisonnent les siennes en s'enroulant autour. Et alors qu'il place sa deuxième main sur la nuque de la jeune fille pour la protéger, le courant les emporte dans un tumulte glacé, serrés l'un contre l'autre et bouche à bouche.

A l'entrée du tunnel suivant, le courant, concentré dans un conduit plus étroit, accélère brutalement, et les emporte en les remuant comme des débris. Dès que leur tête dépasse de l'eau, ils inspirent du coin des lèvres, tout en serrant le tube. Au loin, la détonation a fait trembler la voûte, plus que quelques secondes avant que l'onde de choc ne propulse d'énormes volumes d'eau supplémentaires. L'énorme bouillonnement glacé arrive dans un bruit de tonnerre et la vague infernale les engloutit à nouveau. Tobias serre Tris de toutes ses forces. Les débris les griffent et les écorchent à chaque mètre.

Puis, le grondement assourdissant de la seconde vague se fait entendre du fond du tunnel. Tobias resserre encore son étreinte. Elle les rattrape en quelques secondes, alors que loin, tout au bout, Tris a cru apercevoir la lumière du jour. Trop loin. Tris prend une grande inspiration à pleins poumons, du coin de la bouche, quand leur tête sort une dernière fois de l'eau et puis, plus rien.

Tobias sent le corps de Tris se détendre complètement, elle a perdu connaissance. Il garde sa bouche désespérément serrée contre la sienne, aspirant l'air du tube dès qu'il sort de l'eau au-dessus de leurs têtes, puis il souffle le plus calmement possible dans les poumons de Tris pour continuer de l'oxygéner. La lumière augmente d'intensité, plus que quelques dizaines de mètres… Tenir…

Un tourbillon plus violent que les autres les balaie de gauche à droite, Tobias perd la notion d'espace, il se sent frappé de toutes parts par les déchets dragués par le courant. Puis, le choc, et une violente douleur lui transperce le crâne, c'est le noir total.

* * *

\- Quatre, reviens ! Allez ! hurle Christina en appuyant comme une brute sur la poire à oxygène.

Les sauveteurs s'affairent fébrilement pour le réanimer, accompagnant Christina. Enfin, l'eau coule de sa bouche, dégouline sur ses joues et purge ses poumons. Tobias, crache tousse à grandes poussées et inspire une grande goulée d'air, tordu de douleur. Christina, hors d'haleine, se jette à son cou.

\- T'en as pas marre de risquer ta vie toutes les dix secondes, bordel ! lui crie-t-elle, laissant sa peur rétrospective s'exprimer dans sa colère. T'es cinglé, cinglé !

\- Ecartez-vous ! jette un sauveteur à Christina.

\- Tris ? articule Tobias en crachant et toussant.

\- Ça va, elle est dans les vaps sous oxygène, ça ira, souffle Christina, dans un soupir de soulagement.

A quelques mètres, sur l'aéroglisseur, un autre attroupement s'affaire autour de Tris. Tobias, frigorifié, tremble de tous ses muscles. Ses lèvres bleutées sont crispées et frémissantes de froid. Deux hommes au-dessus de son buste lui prodiguent les premiers soins et le couvrent pour le réchauffer. Le jeune homme est couvert de plaies et de coupures et sa tête n'est qu'une boule de douleur. Il grimace.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille ! T'as pris un coup sur la tête, tu t'es évanoui. Ta bosse est énorme.

\- Et Tris ? s'entête Tobias.

\- Elle est contusionnée et coupée de partout, le médecin lui a injecté un calmant, elle n'arrêtait pas de crier et de t'appeler pendant qu'on essayait de te réveiller de ta sieste !

Tobias soupire, ils sont en vie, Tris est en vie, il lui semble être en miettes, mais il s'en moque, ils ont réussi.

\- Il a dû te coller des décharges électriques dans les muscles pour te faire lâcher prise, tu serrais Tris si fort qu'on ne pouvait pas vous détacher ! Tes membres étaient tétanisés.

\- J'aurais pu la noyer… articule Tobias.

\- Ouais, une chance sur deux. Mais tu l'as sauvée, Quatre, dit Christina. Elle serait morte sans toi. Chapitre clos. Je vais la rassurer, elle est très choquée, et je reviens.

Christina rejoint Tris, comateuse et gémissante, sur le brancard.

\- Tris, tu m'entends ? Quatre va bien. Vous êtes sortis d'affaire tous les deux, dit Christina à la jeune fille à moitié anesthésiée.

\- Tobias… il m'a sauvée, il va bien ? murmure Tris en tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- Oui, des coupures un peu partout et une belle bosse, ça ne sera rien.

\- Merci Chris, souffle-t-elle en s'endormant complètement, cédant aux sédatifs.

Christina essuie les larmes qui coulent des yeux de Tris sur ses cheveux mouillés et retourne vers Tobias.

\- Bon c'est quand que vous prenez des vacances vous deux ? Ça m'en ferait aussi ! s'emporte Christina, dont le soulagement fait place à la colère.

Tobias esquisse un sourire douloureux et faible, les yeux à moitié fermés, pendant que les infirmiers le mettent sous perfusion :

\- J'ai pas un muscle intact, tu plaisanteras un autre jour… souffle-t-il.

\- Ouais, mais il y a que maintenant que tu peux pas te venger, j'en profite !

\- Et… l'eau ?

\- Il faut attendre, on se préoccupera de ça plus tard, ok ? répond Christina. Pour l'instant, on vous emmène à l'hôpital.

Malgré les protestations de Christina, Tobias essaie de tourner la tête vers l'autre brancard où gît Tris. Mais même cet effort lui donne le vertige et déchire ses muscles de décharges telles des pointes acérées. Des points noirs balaient ses yeux de l'intérieur, tout son corps n'est que douleur, plus qu'il ne peut supporter. Il sombre.

Après avoir sécurisé les deux accidentés, l'Hovercraft se remet en marche dans un grand souffle étouffé, en direction du centre hospitalier. En chemin, Christina pense que Tris ne l'avait jamais appelée « Chris » auparavant, elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi. Beatrice l'avait fait très rapidement. « Tris a perdu connaissance juste après, elle n'a sans doute même pas pu finir de prononcer mon prénom. » pense-t-elle. Sans doute.

* * *

Tobias ouvre les yeux, il voit trouble et, dans une sorte de brouillard, il perçoit la lumière du jour, sur le côté de sa chambre d'hôpital. Sa tête lui fait horriblement mal et ses membres lui semblent être en plomb. Il peut à peine bouger un doigt. Comme il tourne lentement la tête, le mouvement attire l'attention de Christina qui bondit du fauteuil pour s'approcher du lit de son ami :

\- Hey, ça y est ? Tu as fini de fainéanter ?

Brumeux, Tobias esquisse un sourire fatigué.

\- Trois?

\- C'est dingue, vous avez que ça à la bouche ! Tris ? Tobias ? Vous ne pensez qu'à l'autre !

\- Elle est où, Christina ?

\- Dans une chambre un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Elle se repose. Toi, comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai… une guerre entière dans ma tête. Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Hier. Ils t'ont fait dormir et soigné tes plaies. Tu as eu une petite commotion. Repos forcé.

Tobias fait mine de se redresser. La douleur à la tête l'envahit et lui crispe le visage.

\- Bouge pas ! commande Christina et appuyant sur le bouton d'appel aux soignants. J'appelle l'infirmière. Je vais aller voir si le médecin peut venir te servir ton petit déj au lit !

\- Je veux aller voir Tris, déclare Tobias.

\- Ça attendra qu'on t'en donne l'autorisation. C'est pas toi le chef ici, Quatre ! Tiens-toi tranquille !

\- Vous voilà réveillé, Monsieur Eaton ! dit l'infirmière en entrant dans la pièce. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Comme un légume, grogne Tobias.

\- C'est bon signe si vous êtes de mauvaise humeur ! répond-elle avec un sourire. Vous devez avoir mal à la tête ?

\- Je voudrais me lever, insiste-t-il sans répondre à la question, de peur qu'on l'en dissuade.

\- Le médecin vous dira si vous pouvez, c'est plus sage ! dit-elle en redressant la tête du lit, et l'invitant à s'appuyer sur le dossier de son lit, avant de sortir.

\- Tris est éveillée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demande Tobias à Christina.

\- Elle va bien, Quatre, elle s'est réveillée ce matin avec des bleus et des plaies un peu partout, elle est fatiguée, rassure la jeune fille.

Tobias soupire. Il se sent impuissant. Il veut voir Tris, s'assurer de ses yeux qu'elle va bien. L'immobilité le rend fou. Le médecin entre, l'examine et prend sa tension.

\- Vous avez de la chance, vous savez, dit le médecin. Entre le coup sur la tête et votre baignade forcée dans l'eau froide, ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave !

\- Merci, docteur. Je peux me lever ? s'obstine Tobias.

\- Doucement, par étapes, et pas seul pour l'instant. Si vous avez des vertiges, il faut immédiatement vous recoucher. Je vous donne des anti-douleurs. Ne vous déplacez pas sans le bip d'alerte, au cas où vous vous sentiez mal dans le couloir. Allez-y doucement, ok ?

\- Oui, merci, dit Tobias en soupirant.

Christina donne à Tobias ses vêtements et sort pendant qu'il s'habille. Il enfile péniblement un tee-shirt et un pantalon, en grimaçant à chaque geste. Il apparaît à la porte luisant de transpiration, appuyé sur le chambranle, marchant à pas lents. Ensemble ils se dirigent vers la chambre de Tris, en longeant le mur. Devant la porte, Christina lui fait signe qu'elle attendra dehors. Tobias frappe et entre. Il voit Tris, pâle et fatiguée, les yeux clos, sur le lit. Le bruit de la porte qui se ferme la réveille, et elle lui adresse un sourire en tendant sa main vers lui.

\- Salut, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit en prenant dans la sienne, la main qu'elle lui tend.

\- Ça va ?

\- Mieux maintenant que je te vois debout, dit Tris en serrant sa main.

Tris a un pansement sur le front et la tempe, sa main gauche est enveloppée d'un léger bandage. Tobias repousse une petite mèche de cheveux près de ses yeux en effleurant sa peau et laisse glisser son doigt le long de la cicatrice qui lui barre la joue. Tris sent un frisson la parcourir toute entière. Le jeune homme, le regard sombre, secouant doucement la tête, lui fait le reproche qui lui brûle les lèvres :

\- C'est de la folie, ce que tu as fait Tris, tu as pris un risque inconsidéré, murmure-t-il.

\- Cette petite fille, c'est à cause de moi, de mes recherches, qu'elle se trouvait là, je… ne pouvais pas la laisser, argumente Tris lentement, en détaillant son visage. Mais toi, il… il ne fallait pas me suivre, Tobias c'était du suicide !

\- Chacun de nos actes a des conséquences, ta sœur ne le comprenait pas. Dès qu'elle mettait sa vie en danger, elle entraînait à sa suite tous ceux qui l'aimaient. C'est pareil pour toi : je ne laisserai personne, ni rien, te faire du mal sans bouger.

Tobias dévisage Tris, sans lâcher sa main. Il voudrait qu'elle comprenne son silence. Ses yeux papillonnent sur les siens. Tris retient son souffle, hypnotisée, et tente de maîtriser son trouble. Le lit d'hôpital, la chambre blanche, même la lumière par la fenêtre, tout disparaît, Tris se sent flotter, attirée en apesanteur par le magnétisme de son ami. Elle n'ose pas bouger sa main, de peur que Tobias ne la lâche.

\- Dis-moi Tris, quand nous étions dans l'eau, je t'ai dit « si tu meurs »… Tu te souviens ?

Tris acquiesce, oh oui, elle se souvient très bien. Son cœur se gonfle et elle s'attend à ce qu'il explose d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle rosit à l'idée que Tobias puisse voir sa jugulaire battre furieusement dans son cou. Sur le coup, en entendant ses mots, dans le tunnel, elle lui a répondu _ce dont elle se souvenait_.

\- Tu as fini ma phrase, tu as dit « je meurs aussi », souffle Tobias. Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ?

Tris ne lâche pas des yeux Tobias, elle entrouvre les lèvres mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle ne saurait pas lui expliquer, elle n'y arrivera pas, il ne la croira pas.

\- Autrefois, reprend Tobias avec douceur pour combler le silence, j'ai dit ça à Beatrice, chez les Erudits, quand elle s'était rendue à Jeanine pour faire cesser les suicides.

Tris hoche la tête. Elle le _sait_.

\- Mais je suis certain de ne pas t'avoir montré ce passage dans les transferts mémoriels. On y voit Beatrice allongée comme morte, je l'ai cru moi aussi à ce moment-là. Et je ne voulais pas te choquer, je n'ai jamais enregistré ni laissé accès à ce moment.

La blessée baisse les yeux et ne répond pas.

\- Tris, dit Tobias en caressant sa main avec le pouce de la sienne, ce n'est pas un reproche, j'ai juste besoin de savoir, comment connaissais-tu cette phrase ?

\- C'est… sorti tout seul, sans réfléchir, plaide–t-elle les yeux baissés. J'avais peur pour toi.

Tobias sourit tendrement, il entend dans la bouche de Tris les mêmes expressions qu'il a entendues autrefois dans celle de sa sœur. Pas un mensonge, non, mais pas la vérité non plus, il en est certain.

La porte s'ouvre et une infirmière entre.

\- Aah, vous êtes réveillée Mademoiselle Prior ! Parfait ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Je crois que j'ai… froid, dit la jeune fille en fixant Tobias, tremblante.

Le jeune homme sourit, mais en fait, la main de Tris dans la sienne est effectivement froide. Trop froide. Absorbé par le visage de son amie, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Tris frissonne et il fronce les sourcils.

\- Elle est glacée, dit-il à l'infirmière en perdant son sourire. Tris, tu aurais dû me le dire !

\- J'étais bien, je ne sentais rien, je…

\- Monsieur Eaton, retournez dans votre chambre, c'est assez pour une première promenade, je vais m'occuper de votre amie.

\- Tris, je reviendrai plus tard, ok ? Si tu veux, dit Tobias.

\- Oui, reviens, murmure Tris avec un sourire.

\- D'accord, alors.

Tobias se penche et pose un baiser sur son front frais. Tris savoure sa bouche chaude en fermant les yeux et en serrant sa main que le jeune homme n'a pas lâchée. Elle voudrait qu'il ne bouge plus jamais.

\- A tout à l'heure, dit-il en se levant pour sortir.

Il lui jette un long regard pendant que l'infirmière teste sa température et quitte la chambre. Il retrouve Christina qui attendait dans le couloir.

\- Alors, raconte ! dit Christina d'un ton entendu.

\- Christina, elle a des frissons ! Elle est glacée ! coupe Tobias avec inquiétude. L'infirmière m'a renvoyé pour la soigner, je vais dans ma chambre, ma tête va exploser. Tu viendras me donner des nouvelles ?

\- Oui ok, je t'accompagne, déjà. Elle doit avoir pris froid, l'eau était gelée. Ça va, vous deux ?

\- Ça va. Un hôpital, il y a mieux pour discuter, répond Tobias évasivement.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr.

Le blessé retrouve avec un certain soulagement son lit, il a mal partout et sa tête cogne, sans qu'il sache vraiment si l'inquiétude en est la raison, ou le coup qu'il a reçu. Un peu plus tard Christina lui apprend que Tris a un bon coup de froid, sa température n'est pas tout-à-fait remontée à la normale, mais le médecin n'est pas inquiet. Tris a été conduite sous une douche chaude pendant un bon moment, et gavée de boisson chaude. Dans la soirée, il retourne dans la chambre de Tris, mais elle dort, alors, à regret, il fait demi-tour.

Le lendemain matin, les nouvelles sont meilleures, la température de Tris est remontée, et il s'apprête à aller lui rendre visite. Il croise Johanna qui sort de sa chambre. Avec un sourire, elle lui dit :

\- J'allais passer te voir, comment vas-tu Tobias ?

\- Ça va, une belle bosse et des coupures. Et Tris ?

\- Elle s'ennuie, c'est que ça va ! s'amuse la présidente du conseil.

Comme Tobias s'apprête à entrer dans la chambre de son amie, Matthew arrive. Cela contrarie le jeune homme, il aurait voulu être seul avec elle. Le généticien le salue, s'enquiert de son état de santé et annonce aller rendre visite à Tris. Johanna perçoit la contrariété de son assistant.

\- Tobias, je vais devoir te raconter l'évolution de l'opération Résurgence maintenant, je dois aller au bureau après, lui propose Johanna pour l'empêcher de ruminer.

Le jeune Audacieux fait demi-tour, agacé, et réintègre sa chambre, suivi de la dirigeante.

\- Tout se passe bien, c'est merveilleux, Tobias. Le tunnel qui déviait les affluents de la rivière sous la ville a été obstrué pour que l'eau retrouve le lit naturel, commence Johanna. Il n'y avait donc plus de nouvel apport d'eau sous la ville.

Tobias la laisse parler, mais son attention n'est pas entièrement dans la pièce…

\- Le cours a été interrompu comme prévu depuis le gouffre des Audacieux pour permettre les préparations dans les autres tunnels. C'était l'endroit le plus accessible. Les ouvriers n'ont pas cessé de pester contre la folie des Audacieux ! Ils avaient le vertige !

Tobias esquisse un sourire, ce n'est pas lui qui les blâmerait, il a dû se donner du courage avec un petit verre un grand nombre de fois pour s'habituer à se tenir au bord de ce gouffre sans ciller. Combien de fois a-t-il eu peur de mourir en tombant dans ce gouffre ? Il ne les compte plus. Par contre, il n'a pas hésité une seconde à sauter à la poursuite de Tris dans le tunnel…

\- L'accès de l'eau au canal reliant la rivière Des Plaines depuis la Chicago est rouvert, de même que l'alimentation du lac. Le débit sera partagé. Il faudra observer ce partage, afin de ne pas assécher la Marge et la zone de l'ancien aéroport.

\- Le canal sera découvert dans les mois à venir, j'imagine, l'eau sera plus accessible pour les populations, confirme Tobias.

\- Oui. Des patrouilles sillonnent la ville près des bouches et le long de la rivière et des canaux pour éloigner les curieux et assurer la sécurité. Un message est diffusé en boucle sur les écrans géants, sur les bâtiments et sur les véhicules de sécurité, ainsi que dans les journaux, pour expliquer l'opération aux citoyens et leur recommander la prudence.

\- Alors le lac va se remplir ? Elle a réussi… murmure Tobias comme pour lui-même.

\- Cela va être très long, mais oui, on peut espérer réparer aussi le lac, approuve Johanna. Il faut aussi nettoyer tous les déchets qui ont été dragués par le passage de l'eau dans les souterrains.

\- Ces souterrains vont faciliter les réparations, les communications, peut-être même avec les autres villes, dit le jeune homme.

\- Oui, les perspectives sont nombreuses, mais nous devrons nous assurer avant de la solidité des tunnels et les réparer si nécessaire. Tu avais déjà travaillé sur des possibilités avec Milwaukee ? demande Johanna.

Tobias se renferme un peu. Il n'avait pas aimé ce qu'il avait appris quand il s'était renseigné pour communiquer avec Milwaukee. Johanna observe son assistant et se demande ce qui le préoccupe.

\- J'ai contacté le président du conseil de Milwaukee, mais je ne suis pas allé plus loin pour l'instant. Il m'a appris que son collaborateur chargé des communications est Peter Hayes, explique Tobias l'air sombre.

Interdite, Johanna comprend pourquoi Tobias est réticent. Peter avait changé de camp plusieurs fois pendant la guerre civile, en fonction de son seul intérêt. Tobias le considère comme peu fiable, même s'il a sauvé la vie de Beatrice chez les Erudits pour payer sa dette envers elle. C'est un opportuniste, et bien que Cara, la sœur de Will, dise qu'il a changé, Tobias s'en méfie.

\- Essaie de lui pardonner, Tobias, il avait assez conscience de ses propres défauts pour vouloir tout oublier et se soumettre au sérum d'oubli.

\- Je sais. Je préfère que ce soit le conseil qui décide ce que je dois faire.

\- D'accord, nous en parlerons.

Johanna sourit.

\- Chicago renaît, tout n'est pas réglé, il y a encore des violences et des gens dans la Marge qui ne veulent se plier à aucune forme d'ordre, mais nous avons parcouru un long chemin déjà, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si, concède Tobias.

\- Je retourne au bureau, as-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Si je peux garder la voiture quelques jours ? Pour sortir d'ici, et ramener Tris sans passer par le train ou le bus.

\- Bien sûr, elle est en bas, je te la laisse. Je rentre en train.

Johanna adresse un visage plein de confiance à Tobias et quitte l'hôpital. Le médecin entre, ausculte Tobias. Comme celui-ci insiste, il l'autorise à rentrer chez lui, en recommandant repos et surveillance médicale.

\- J'ai soigné de nombreux Audacieux, Monsieur Eaton, et recousu un nombre de plaies indécent, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas toujours raisonnables, dit le médecin en jetant un œil méfiant aux tatouages qui dépassent du tee-shirt de son patient.

\- J'ai un travail de bureau maintenant, et depuis mon domicile la plupart du temps, réplique Tobias. Et Tris ?

\- Ce soir, si sa température ne bouge pas aujourd'hui, elle pourra rentrer chez elle, et repos obligatoire sous surveillance.

\- Nous vivons ensemble, je serai là.

Il n'a pas réfléchi à sa réponse, mais il l'a prononcée comme il l'a pensée, dans sa tête, dans son cœur, il n'héberge plus Tris, elle vit avec lui. Du moins il l'espère. Dès que le médecin est parti, il prépare ses affaires et se rend dans la chambre de Tris. Matthew est toujours là, la jeune femme convalescente rit et semble très détendue en sa compagnie. Le cœur de Tobias se serre. Voilà pourquoi il était réticent à l'arrivée de Tris, pour cette souffrance-là. Celle de voir peut-être son amie, sa chère amie, s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il n'y peut plus rien.

\- Salut, dit Tobias d'un ton neutre.

\- Ah tu es debout, Quatre, tu vas bien ? demande Matthew.

\- Oui, je sors ce matin, répond le jeune homme sans quitter Tris des yeux.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, dit Tris en souriant.

\- Le médecin pense que tu peux sortir ce soir. Je peux venir te chercher, si tu veux, propose Tobias rapidement avant que Matthew n'ait le temps de le proposer lui-même.

\- D'accord, approuve Tris avec un sourire ravi.

\- A ce soir, alors, conclut Tobias en jetant un regard assassin à Matthew.

Celui-ci laisse son ami sortir, puis lance en souriant à sa patiente, perplexe devant l'animosité de Tobias envers le généticien :

\- Il est jaloux…

Tris s'empourpre, mais ne répond pas. Au fond d'elle-même, sans trop oser y croire, elle l'espère bien.


	18. Chapter 18

Tris est soulagée de quitter l'hôpital, elle s'y est ennuyée. Et la conscience de Tobias dans la chambre voisine occupait toutes ses pensées, comme un aimant contrarié de ne pouvoir rejoindre son autre. Elle a réalisé à l'occasion de cette séparation forcée, que le manque de lui pouvait lui faire physiquement mal. Maintenant qu'il est près d'elle dans la voiture, son attraction semble encore plus violente. Elle cherche un dérivatif pour libérer ses pensées de son obsession.

Johanna a accordé l'accès aux registres d'état civil, et elle a hâte de s'y mettre. Elle voudrait aussi aller constater le résultat de l'opération Résurgence. Elle a vu des images, dans le journal, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Tobias profite de la voiture pour l'emmener au bord de la rivière.

Les ouvriers travaillent d'arrache-pied, par équipes, pour aménager de nouveaux ponts et enjamber en plusieurs endroits, comme autrefois, le lit de la rivière qui reprend vie. Tris voit les plantes du fond disparaître dans le courant du gros ruisseau qui a repris possession du lit ancestral de la rivière. Johanna a obtenu une aide du gouvernement, par l'envoi d'ingénieurs spécialisés. Ils assistent et dirigent les équipes. Tris n'aurait jamais cru que tout cela aurait pu se réaliser dans un délai aussi court. La volonté de ce peuple de se reconstruire, de renaître, lui gonfle le cœur de reconnaissance. Oui, elle aime la vie, même si elle est parfois dure et cruelle.

En arrivant à l'appartement, Tris et Tobias y trouvent Christina qui les y attend avec des hamburgers. Elle avait prévenu Tobias qu'elle s'y rendait pour les y attendre.

\- J'ai pensé que vous n'auriez rien de prêt à manger ! dit-elle joyeusement.

\- Chris, tu es un génie ! dit Tris.

\- Les mômes de l'orphelinat vous ont préparé un gâteau au chocolat façon Audacieux pour fêter votre retour, ajoute la jolie brune.

\- Le meilleur médicament ! affirme Tobias.

Les amis se mettent à table et repassent les événements des deux jours passés. Puis, Tobias, heureux de retrouver sa propre salle de bain, laisse les filles pour aller se doucher. Christina en profite :

\- Tris, un truc m'a étonnée, commence-t-elle.

\- Mmmh ? articule son amie, la bouche pleine de gâteau.

\- Sur l'aéroglisseur, tu m'as appelée « Chris », tu ne l'avais jamais fait, j'ai pensé que tu avais coupé ton mot en tombant dans les vaps, mais tu l'as redit ici en arrivant tout-à-l'heure. Pourquoi maintenant ? interroge Christina.

Tris avale sa bouchée, et regarde son amie un peu inquiète. Elle ne sait pas trop si elle peut se confier, ça a l'air tellement idiot.

\- Je sais pas trop, j'ai l'impression des fois, par vagues, de recevoir des informations qui ne viennent pas de moi, articule Tris.

\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

\- Je reçois des parcelles de la mémoire de Beatrice… complète la jeune fille en scrutant l'effet que cette annonce va provoquer sur son amie. C'est elle qui t'appelait comme ça… Et ça m'est venu un jour comme ça dans la tête, venant d'elle, comme si je l'avais toujours fait moi-même…

\- Quoi ? s'étouffe à moitié Christina avec sa part de gâteau. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? Qu'elle te « parle » ?

\- Non, mais c'est comme si je récupérais des morceaux de sa vie.

\- C'est dans ta tête, tu as dû l'entendre ou le voir dans une simul !

Tris fait un signe de dénégation.

\- J'ai cru ça aussi, au début, mais c'est souvent maintenant, et… Tobias me l'a fait remarquer aussi. Je ne m'en rends plus compte. Ce que je dis, j'ai l'impression que c'est à moi, ma mémoire, mon passé, mais en fait, c'est les siens, et il me faut parfois du temps, et de la concentration, pour m'en apercevoir !... Tu dois me prendre pour une folle, hein ?

\- Heu, nan, t'es normale, comme Beatrice pouvait l'être ! ricane Christina. Comme quoi d'autre ? T'as d'autres exemples ?

Tris fait oui de la tête, vaguement gênée.

\- Des trucs personnels aussi, que Tobias m'a jamais dits, ni montrés.

Christina tousse en riant.

\- La vache ! C'est génial !

\- Je ne trouve pas, moi… J'en fais des cauchemars, Chris, je me réveille en sursaut, toutes les nuits ! Je rêve que je piétine Beatrice pour entrer dans son corps et prendre sa place, c'est affreux !

\- Tu te rends malade pour rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en dit, Quatre ? s'écrie Christina.

\- Chuuut ! Je veux pas qu'il le sache, il serait pas content !

\- Tu lui as pas dit ? Pourquoi ? chuchote la jolie brune.

\- Non, je ne veux pas… qu'il… je sais pas moi ! Qu'il nous confonde, ou qu'il souffre, j'en sais rien !

\- Et s'il a compris ? suggère Christina à voix basse.

\- C'est juste impossible, comment on peut imaginer ça ? s'effraie Tris.

\- Il y a trois ans, la vie hors de la clôture, c'était impossible, le Bureau, ça existait pas, et le clonage, c'était pour dans mille ans ! assène Christina. Tris, tu es… Tris ? Enfin, tu crois que tu deviens Beatrice ?

\- J'en sais rien, une sorte de mélange, je ne sais plus qui je suis vraiment.

\- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

\- Matthew, répond Tris en jetant un regard furtif vers la salle de bain. Il l'envisageait depuis le début. Certaines choses lui confirment. Il parle de mémoire collective, héréditaire ou transgénérationnelle, un truc comme ça, murmure Tris. J'arrive à recréer des ponts de mémoire entre les bribes que j'ai vues en simul'. Et adopter une partie de la mémoire de mes parents et de Beatrice, même ce que je n'ai pas vu ou vécu moi.

\- Ça expliquerait ce que tu as vu dans le laboratoire d'armement ?

\- J'en sais rien, Chris ! s'emporte Tris. C'est… perturbant !

Christina fait un signe de tête vers la salle de bain.

\- Parle-lui ! souffle-t-elle.

\- Pas encore, si je peux éviter, répond Tris en remuant la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Ne lui mens pas !

\- C'est la Sincère qui parle ? ironise Tris avec un demi-sourire un peu triste.

\- Ouais, des fois, ça avait du bon. Beatrice n'était pas toujours franche et ça fichait le bazar avec nous !

\- Non, je ne mentirai pas, j'ai promis.

Tris est consciente que les secrets entre Tobias et Beatrice leur ont fait du mal, elle a vu ça dans les simulations. Mais elle ne veut pas induire Tobias en erreur, elle n'est finalement sûre de rien.

L'ancien petit ami de sa sœur sort justement de la salle de bain, dans ce courant d'air mentholé que Tris aime tant, rayonnant de son aura d'énergie dansante et vive. Il a quelques coupures rosées sur la tempe et le front, sur les bras et les mains. Il est rasé de près, a revêtu un tee-shirt noir tye and dye dont dépassent les bribes finales de son tatouage, si attirant pour Tris. La jeune fille a de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler son attirance, surtout depuis qu'elle sent en elle aussi celle que ressentait sa sœur Beatrice. Tobias _lui manque_. Comme s'ils avaient été juste séparés, trop longtemps. Tris baisse les yeux et se concentre sur son gâteau au chocolat pour ne pas dévisager Tobias de façon trop visible.

\- Je vais vous laisser, tu dois te reposer, Tris, dit Christina.

\- Merci, Christina, c'était sympa de venir, lui dit Tobias. On se revoit pour les travaux. Tu trouves des logements à tous les ouvriers qui viennent ?

\- Pas évident, on a à peine le temps d'en rénover qu'il en faut d'autres. Mais il y a de la solidarité aussi, j'en ai pris un chez moi ! s'amuse-t-elle.

\- Tu nous caches des choses ! rit Tris.

\- Ouais ouais, on verra hein ! dit Christina en se levant pour partir.

Elle leur jette un signe de main et quitte l'appartement, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça va ? demande Tobias. Fatiguée ?

\- Non, j'ai fait que ça, me reposer, et toi ? La tête ?

\- Ça passe doucement. Le gâteau, ça fait des miracles ! dit-il avec un demi-sourire. On vérifie ta température, et tu te reposes, d'accord ? J'ai promis au médecin de te surveiller.

\- D'accord, concède la jeune fille, plus fatiguée qu'elle ne se l'avoue.

\- On parlera demain, ok ? Je vais aller voir Johanna le matin, mais je reviendrai après.

\- Ok, répond Tris le souffle plus court, en baissant les yeux pour dissimuler sa nervosité.

Elle sent que Tobias est plus distant que lors de sa visite à l'hôpital. Il a retrouvé son masque sombre et fermé. Elle ne sait pas si elle pourra lui dire tout ce qui se passe dans sa tête, elle ne veut pas qu'il croie en une sorte de fantôme qu'elle n'est pas. Enfin, elle l'espère… Elle lui sourit quand il prend sa température. Elle décide que se reposer, ça l'arrange, pour ce soir. Malgré la perspective stressante de cette discussion, Tris s'endort en quelques minutes.

Quand elle se réveille le lendemain matin, embuée par ses cauchemars, son ami est déjà parti. Elle entreprend ses premières recherches dans les registres d'état civil. Elle fouille depuis quelques minutes les premières ressources documentaires quand elle reçoit un message de Tobias, sur sa montre. Il l'informe que George Wu emmène ses nouvelles recrues au siège des Audacieux pour les former au lancer de couteaux, et qu'il réclame sa présence, pour faire des démonstrations.

Intriguée, Tris fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi Tobias lui demande ça, alors que le médecin a recommandé le repos pendant plusieurs jours ? Cela lui semble étrange que le jeune homme passe outre ces conseils. Sauf si…

La jeune fille décide de suivre sa subite intuition. Depuis l'ordinateur, elle contacte Johanna. Elle sait que la dirigeante doit travailler avec son assistant ce matin, elle va sans doute la déranger, mais elle veut avoir une certitude. En quelques secondes, la dirigeante apparaît sur l'écran.

\- Bonjour Tris, que me vaut l'honneur ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Johanna, je suis désolée de te déranger, répond-elle rapidement, mais est-ce que Tobias travaille avec toi ce matin ? Je viens de recevoir un message de lui m'invitant à l'aller au siège des Audacieux, mais ça me semble étrange.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Tris entend la voix de Tobias à côté de Johanna. Sombre et les sourcils froncés, il s'approche de l'écran.

\- Tris ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Tobias, tu viens de m'envoyer un message pour aller chez les Audacieux ! s'exclame son amie.

\- Je n'ai rien envoyé ! Bon sang… Evelyn ! Elle a dû pirater les montres ! Ecoute-moi bien Tris ! Ma mère ne doit pas être au courant pour l'accident dans l'eau et notre hospitalisation, elle ne sait pas que tu ne pouvais pas sortir.

La jeune femme sent son corps se vider de son sang, Evelyn passe à l'attaque, elle a résolu de l'éliminer !

\- Alors, Tobias, je crois qu'il faut y aller, dit Tris fermement en se ressaisissant. La police peut me suivre plus tard, à distance, au cas où elle me fasse surveiller, c'est l'occasion d'être sûrs. Il faut en finir !

\- Tobias ! Elle ne doit pas faire ça ! Pourquoi ne pas appeler la police tout de suite !? s'insurge Johanna affolée, derrière l'épaule de son assistant penché sur la tablette.

\- Si la police va là-bas maintenant, ils trouveront Evelyn et il ne se passera rien, ils n'auront pas de preuve ! argumente Tris. Tout ce qu'ils pourront lui reprocher, c'est d'avoir piraté un communicateur ! Si on veut la coincer, il faut qu'elle soit prise en flagrant délit ! Je vais y aller, appelez George quand je serai arrivée sur place dans quinze minutes !

\- Tris, bon dieu ! Ne fais pas ça ! hurle Tobias devant l'écran.

\- Je ne la laisserai pas faire, Tobias. Je ne veux pas me cacher toute ma vie. Je lui réponds que j'arrive. Envoie la police, et je t'en prie, ne viens pas. Je… suis désolée, soupire-t-elle.

Elle touche l'écran du doigt et coupe le contact. Dans le bureau de Johanna, Tobias est fou furieux.

\- Je n'ai même pas d'arme ! Johanna ? s'écrie-t-il.

\- Je te donne la mienne, j'en ai une sous clé ! Je t'en prie, ne fais pas d'imprudence, tu n'as pas tiré depuis des années et tu es convalescent ! dit Johanna le front barré d'une profonde ride, en ouvrant son coffre personnel.

\- Appelle George dans précisément dix minutes, répond Tobias d'une voix blanche sans écouter l'avertissement. On suit le plan de Tris maintenant.

Il saisit vivement le pistolet que lui tend son amie, vérifie le chargeur, l'arme et, sous les yeux inquiets de Johanna, il sort en courant du bureau, crispé par la douleur lancinante qui lui vrille le crâne.

Tris sort de l'orphelinat et prend le train normalement. Evelyn sait sans doute parfaitement le temps que prend son trajet, elle ne doit surtout pas se méfier. Elle essaie de paraître normale et détendue, au cas où Evelyn la fasse suivre. Habillée en Audacieuse, les cheveux attachés comme Christina lui a conseillé, elle pense avoir la tenue adaptée à la prétendue invitation de Tobias. Elle a conscience de le placer à nouveau devant le fait accompli, comme sa sœur Beatrice l'avait fait en se rendant à Jeanine pour faire cesser les massacres. Mais elle se sent furieusement solidaire de sa sœur à cet instant, elle n'a pas hésité une minute à faire ce choix. Dans tous les cas, tout sera fini aujourd'hui. Elle doute que Tobias reste sagement près de Johanna, à attendre que sa mère se livre à sa vendetta, mais au moins le lui a-t-elle demandé, spontanément, pour sa sécurité, tout comme Beatrice avait fui le siège des Sans-faction en pleine nuit pour l'épargner.

Elle repasse dans sa tête tous les conseils que Tobias a pu lui donner. Paraître fragile et apeurée… Scruter le visage de l'assaillant en guettant des micro-mouvements révélateurs de son intention de tirer... En arrivant au siège des Audacieux, Tris inspire profondément et entre. Elle parcourt les couloirs, passe devant l'ancien dortoir des novices et le réfectoire et va directement vers la salle d'entraînement. Elle est déjà venue, avec Christina, mais la mémoire de Beatrice la guide à travers le dédale aux murs de ciment et de pierre. Elle ne sait pas si George a eu le temps d'arriver avec sa brigade et s'il est dissimulé quelque part. Elle essaie de ne pas regarder partout, elle n'est pas censée être inquiète. Se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle elle est supposée être là, dans la salle d'entraînement, elle appelle :

\- George ? Tu es là ? Je suis arrivée, c'est Tris ! crie–t-elle avec ses mains en porte-voix. Où es-tu ?

Elle approche de la grande salle d'entraînement et voit au fond les panneaux d'entraînement de lancer de couteaux. Elle frissonne en repensant à la longue cicatrice que lui a infligée Evelyn, échappant de peu à l'égorgement. Mais elle doit savoir.

Elle doit.

C'est une Audacieuse. Ou presque.

Non.

« Divergente, je suis Divergente. » psalmodie Tris dans son for intérieur pour se donner du courage.

Tout doit éclater au grand jour, même si… Elle chasse de ses pensées la perspective d'une nouvelle agression, fatale cette fois, pour se concentrer sur le piège qu'elle espère avoir tendu à Evelyn. Ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- George ? Je suis en avance ?

\- Comme c'est mignon ! Le toutou qui accourt au sifflet de son maître ! ricane une voix de femme derrière elle.

Tris se retourne d'un coup, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, et essaie de paraître surprise, et non paniquée comme tout son corps lui dicte.

\- Evelyn ? Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? Où est George ? dit Tris en déglutissant difficilement.

Evelyn lève la main droite, et vise Tris de son arme. Sans effort. Sans hésitation. Sans scrupules. La jeune fille sait parfaitement quelle guerrière a été l'ancienne leader des Sans-faction, elle ne ratera pas son coup. « Gérer ce que l'on a devant soi ». Tris a beau jeter de petits regards vifs un peu partout, elle ne voit pas d'échappatoire. Blanche et tremblante, elle tente pourtant de se placer face à l'entrée de la salle pour qu'Evelyn, elle, ne puisse pas voir entrer George. S'il arrive à temps… Comme elle l'espérait, Evelyn pivote avec elle et se retrouve dos à l'entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? s'affole Tris.

\- Tu n'as pas encore deviné ? Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais ! assène Evelyn d'un ton dur. La Divergence n'est pas si évidente chez toi que chez cette petite peste de Beatrice !

\- Je ne vous ai rien fait ! C'est vous qui m'avez fait cette cicatrice ? dit Tris sur un ton apeuré mi-feint, mi-réel.

\- Oh mais je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire une cicatrice ! Une large ouverture sur la gorge m'aurait mieux convenu ! L'arrivée de ton amie a… compromis mon projet ! crache Evelyn. Tu n'auras pas cette chance, cette fois !

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette haine envers ma sœur et moi ?

\- Ta _sœur_ , pfff ! Tu n'es rien qu'une immonde expérience dégoûtante d'un sbire de Jeanine ! Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Beatrice arrive ! J'avais repris contact avec Tobias, il était prêt à coopérer, je l'aurais convaincu ! Mais il a fallu qu'elle s'immisce entre nous et l'influence ! Elle a permis la diffusion du message et après cela, terminé, impossible de tenir tous ces imbéciles dans la ville ! Ils n'avaient plus qu'une envie, se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Et maintenant, toi ! Je pensais être débarrassée de ton engeance ! Une créature de laboratoire, issue de la folie des Erudits et du Bureau ! J'ai été très patiente, je savais que Tobias me reviendrait, il n'avait plus que moi ! J'y étais presque arrivée !

\- Tobias n'était qu'une marionnette dans vos mains de tyran, comment pouvez-vous encore vous regarder dans une glace ?! Manipuler et faire souffrir votre propre fils ! crie Tris d'une voix vibrante de colère, incapable de paraître veule et faible comme son instructeur le lui a pourtant conseillé.

\- La justice nécessite des sacrifices, je ne pouvais pas en demander à mes hommes sans en faire moi-même ! crache Evelyn.

\- La _justice_ ! Comme c'est bon de votre part ! ironise Tris avec un rire sarcastique. Jeanine avait le même discours. ! Vous pensiez la combattre, mais vous êtes son clone ! Ironique, non ?!

Evelyn est manifestement très agacée, malgré sa froideur, d'être comparée à Jeanine, qu'elle méprisait de tout son être. Déformée par la haine, sa bouche tordue fait apparaître les rides d'une vie de privation et de guerre. Son nez long et busqué se plisse de colère et découvre une bouche grimaçante de mépris. L'insécurité et l'ambition ne sont pas des élixirs de jouvence. Comment une âme si laide à pu donner naissance à un Juste comme Tobias ? Elle arme son révolver.

\- Tu ne comprends rien, comme Beatrice ! Les gens comme toi sont des utopistes !

\- Si l'amour est une utopie, alors oui, je veux bien l'être, répond Tris soudain très calmement. Vous n'avez toujours pas compris que vous auriez bien plus gagné en aimant qu'en détestant ?

\- Comme c'est attendrissant ! ricane Evelyn. Comme tes « parents » par exemple ? crache la mère de Tobias d'une voix méprisante. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont gagné à aimer, et obéir comme des moutons ? Ils sont morts !

Tris réalise parfaitement qu'elle n'arrivera pas à convaincre la furie devant elle, enfermée dans sa transe délirante. George n'est pas là, elle ferme les yeux pour attendre la fin, son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine, mais elle ne bouge pas.

\- Lâche ça Evelyn ! tempête soudain une voix d'homme.

Tobias sort de sa cachette près de l'entrée de la grande salle. Tris ne l'a pas vu arriver, souple et discret comme un félin. Audacieux.

\- Tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour tirer ! Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à t'abattre ! lui crie-t-il d'une voix blanche et déterminée.

\- Tobias ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Tu ne tireras pas sur moi ! Cette fille est maudite, elle ne peut pas te rendre heureux ! Je suis ta mère, moi seule peux te libérer de son emprise, elle te manipule ! Fais-moi confiance !

\- Te faire confiance ? Alors que tu as livré toute une faction en pâture à Jeanine ? Que tu as laissé Beatrice aller à la mort ? Te faire confiance et te ressembler ? Plutôt mourir ! Je n'ai plus de mère depuis très longtemps ! Lâche ça je t'ai dit !

Sans cesser de viser sa mère, Tobias s'approche en crabe de Tris et prend place devant elle. Sa main tendue vers sa cible ne tremble pas et il a le doigt en appui sur la gâchette.

\- Tobias, elle va te tuer ! Va-t-en ! souffle Tris paniquée en tentant de repousser le dos inamovible de Tobias.

Mais le jeune homme fait une tête de plus qu'elle, il est puissant et planté sur ses pieds, tenant en joue sans frémir le front de sa mère. Il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

\- Jamais. Plutôt moi que toi. Si elle tire, prend mon arme et tue-la, répond-il à voix basse d'un ton sans équivoque.

Derrière lui, Tris passe ses bras autour de son torse et superpose ses mains à l'endroit de son cœur. Les Audacieux ont appris à tuer d'une balle dans la tête en combat. Les meurtriers autodidactes visent plutôt le cœur.

\- Tobias, je t'assure que tu me remercieras un jour ! s'écrie Evelyn. Tu ne sais pas qui elle est, elle n'est même pas humaine comme toi et moi, comment pourrait-elle t'aimer plus que moi ! Pousse-toi ou je tire sur toi pour l'atteindre ! crie Evelyn dans un accès de rage en agitant nerveusement la pointe du canon de son arme.

\- Elle a plus d'humanité et d'amour dans un seul cheveu que toi dans tout ton corps de folle ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la signification de ces mots ! Je bougerai pas ! Tu devras me tuer !

La détonation fait vibrer l'air et Tris hurle. En une fraction de seconde, elle se dit qu'aucune douleur n'a déchiré ses mains, Evelyn n'a pas tiré dans le cœur de Tobias ! Elle guette avec horreur la chute de son petit ami en agrippant compulsivement son tee-shirt.

Dans la même seconde, le jeune homme se dit qu'il ne sent rien, ça ne fait pas mal de mourir, en fait. Il attend le vertige, et le noir qui va suivre.

Mais, sans un mot, ni même avoir changé d'expression, la rage toujours imprimée sur sa bouche déformée par sa folie dominatrice et meurtrière, Evelyn s'effondre sur le ciment.

Les yeux arrondis de peur et de stupéfaction, Tris et Tobias voient alors le sang couler doucement de sa tempe et se répandre sur le sol à côté de sa tête. Ils cherchent vivement des yeux tout autour d'eux le tireur. Derrière un pilier, une silhouette sort de l'ombre et approche sans cesser de viser Evelyn au sol.

\- Marcus !?

Tobias a à peine expiré le nom de son père, interdit. Quand Marcus est certain qu'Evelyn a cessé de vivre, il abaisse son arme vers le sol et lève les yeux sur les deux jeunes gens atterrés. Par réflexe, Tobias passe une main derrière lui pour y protéger Tris, et agrippe son poignet à tâtons en tenant son père en joue.

Marcus esquisse un sourire triste et tend son arme à Tobias en la tenant par le canon. Sans cesser de le viser, Tobias l'attrape de la main gauche avant de reculer d'un pas, Tris collée contre lui dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Marcus ? jette Tobias en lançant un regard sur le corps de sa mère.

\- C'est Jeremy maintenant, plus Marcus, répond tranquillement le père de Tobias

\- Jeremy ? De la ferme Fraternelle ? articule péniblement Tobias.

Marcus acquiesce. Tris jette un œil à sa tenue, il a adopté la tenue des anciens Fraternels, une tunique turquoise large, un pantalon ample, et une chemise verte assortie. Il a vieilli, ses cheveux blancs ne sont maintenant plus guère parsemés du brun sombre transmis à son fils. Les rides en patte d'oie, accentuées par la vie agricole, cisaillent le coin de ses yeux. Tris reconnaît en lui certains traits de Tobias, pommettes hautes, menton volontaire, couleur des yeux, bleu sombre. Il tient ses mains ballantes le long de ses cuisses.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, fils, dit-il en regardant Tobias dans les yeux. J'ai déjà perdu mon fils unique, ma femme, ma maison, ma faction, ma position, mon honneur. Je ne pouvais plus offrir que ça : t'éviter cette menace, et ces remords pour le reste de tes jours. Te permettre d'être heureux avec ta petite amie, tu l'as mérité. J'ai vu Beatrice se détruire à force de culpabilité parce que ses parents se sont sacrifiés pour elle. Elle était trop Altruiste pour laisser Caleb mourir à sa place. Ni toi, ni Tris ne devez avoir à supporter ça à nouveau.

Méfiant, Tobias abaisse son arme mais ses doigts restent crispés sur la crosse. Il se sent soudain froid, vide.

Orphelin.

Il ne sait pas si c'est une libération ou un terrible, horrible, effrayant constat d'échec.

\- George Wu va arriver, Tobias, ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai prévenu, aussi au cas où je n'arrive pas à temps. Je vais l'attendre, tente de rassurer Marcus.

Atterré, le jeune homme regarde amèrement sa mère, baignant dans une mare de sang. Un goût de bile envahit sa gorge, mais il n'arrive pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Peine, chagrin, douleur. Rien. Ou peut-être tout à la fois. Cette femme n'est pas sa mère. Sa mère est morte quand il avait six ans, et cette forme au sol n'en est que le double diabolique. Il n'a même pas envie de la pleurer. Quelle est donc cette pierre qui lui compresse la gorge ? Il cherche un dérivatif à son étouffement pour ne pas y céder.

\- Tu nous as suivis ? demande Tobias avec méfiance.

\- C'est elle que je suivais, répond Marcus avec un signe du menton vers Evelyn. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse à nouveau basculer Chicago dans le chaos, c'est tout l'espoir qu'il me restait.

Le groupe entend soudain les pas précipités des policiers arriver sur les lieux en se protégeant derrière les piliers et mobiliers de la salle, le genou fléchi en position d'attaque et fusil en avant, leur intimant l'ordre de lever les mains. Leur tenue d'Audacieux et leur détermination ne laissent pas de doute sur leurs intentions en cas de rébellion. Le jeune homme s'incline sans lâcher Tris et pose les armes au sol ; il met un pied dessus. Puis Marcus, Tobias et Tris lèvent les mains. Le jeune homme ne lâche pas son père des yeux. Devant lui se tient tout ce qui lui reste de ses parents : celui qui a tué l'autre.

Pour lui sauver la vie.

Le dilemme est trop lourd, il cherche à l'avaler, pour le digérer, l'oublier. Et il comprend. Enfin.

La torture morale que s'infligeait Beatrice, ses conflits intérieurs, ses cauchemars. Et son choix de ne plus vivre ça à nouveau, quand Caleb aurait dû se sacrifier.

Beatrice n'était pas une Audacieuse.

Elle était Altruiste, dans toutes les fibres de son corps, au fond de chaque cellule.

Aucun Altruiste ne peut survivre à une guerre.

D'une certaine façon, il sait maintenant pourquoi il était impuissant pour aider Beatrice. Car il n'y avait pas de solution à son déchirement. Tout l'amour du monde ne l'aurait pas résolu.

George approche vers eux et son équipe entoure la scène. L'un de ses hommes pose ses doigts sur la jugulaire d'Evelyn, par acquit de conscience, mais il est évident que le tir lui a été fatal. Il fait un signe négatif à son supérieur.

\- Tobias, qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? demande George.

\- Tobias… murmure Tris en le regardant avec tendresse.

Pendant toute l'opération des policiers, Tobias n'a pas quitté son père des yeux, transpercé par ses pensées, à l'affût du moindre geste, prêt à bondir. Il abaisse finalement son regard sur celui de Tris puis se retourne vers George. Sa voix est mal assurée.

\- Ma mère nous a attirés ici dans un piège pour tuer Tris. Marcus est arrivé et a abattu Evelyn avant qu'elle ne nous tire dessus.

\- Vous confirmez ? interroge George en s'adressant au père de Tobias.

\- Oui. Je suis Marcus Eaton, mais je suis connu comme Jeremy maintenant, de la ferme Fraternelle, confirme Marcus en tendant ses poignets aux policiers.

\- Tris ? demande George, guettant aussi une confirmation de la jeune fille.

Tris hoche la tête :

\- Il nous a sauvé la vie, Evelyn aurait tiré sur Tobias pour pouvoir m'atteindre, affirme-t-elle. Elle ne se contrôlait plus.

Un policier attache les poignets de Marcus avec un lien magnétique et le guide vers la sortie pour l'emmener au siège de la police, pendant que d'autres ramassent les armes au sol et les placent sous scellé.

Tobias baisse les mains et entoure Tris de ses bras. Il soupire en la serrant contre lui.

\- C'est fini, murmure-t-il à son oreille. Ça va ?

La jeune fille pose sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux :

\- Je suis désolée, Tobias… Tout ça c'est horrible !

\- Ne le sois pas, elle a fini comme elle devait finir. Et tu es sauve, c'est tout ce qui compte, répond le jeune homme en posant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- Suivez-nous tous les deux au poste pour les formalités, demande calmement George, c'est la procédure.

Tobias acquiesce, passe son bras autour des épaules de son amie en lui adressant un sourire compatissant. Ils suivent George, pendant que les renforts s'occupent du corps d'Evelyn. En partant, Tobias ne lui jette même pas un regard.

Au poste, les déclarations de chacun sont enregistrées.

\- Comme la procédure le prévoit pour les crimes, après l'enquête, Marcus subira un interrogatoire sous sérum de vérité, lors d'un procès présidé par Jack Kang, le responsable de la Justice, explique George à Tobias.

Tobias acquiesce. Il raconte à George comment Evelyn a voulu attirer Tris dans un piège pour l'isoler, comment Tobias l'a suivie. L'arrivée de Marcus était une surprise totale pour eux. Le jeune homme le croyait dans une autre ville depuis plus de trois ans, et sous influence du sérum d'oubli. Tout cela reste à éclaircir. Le couple repart libre, mais susceptible d'avoir aussi à témoigner lors du procès de Marcus. Tous deux doivent voir Johanna et Jack, ils se rendent donc à la gouvernance. A leur arrivée, Johanna et Jack les attendent.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Tobias ? s'inquiète Johanna.

\- Marcus vient d'être arrêté, lâche Tobias en s'asseyant avec Tris autour de la table de travail du bureau de Johanna.

\- Marcus ?! Ton père était à Chicago ? Et pourquoi a-t-il été arrêté ? s'indigne Jack Kang. Il avait été chassé !

Tobias raconte le piège d'Evelyn, et l'intervention de Marcus, se présentant comme Jeremy dans la nouvelle ferme. Johanna est très peinée.

\- Dieu merci, vous n'avez rien, tous les trois ! s'exclame–t-elle.

Malgré les accusations portées tout au long de sa vie contre Marcus, il était son ami, et son collègue, ils avaient beaucoup travaillé ensemble, ils étaient liés, d'une certaine façon.

\- Non, ça va, confirme Tris.

\- George va sans doute te contacter très vite, Jack, pour organiser le procès de Marcus. Pourrais-je l'interroger aussi, j'ai des questions sans réponse depuis très longtemps, demande Tobias.

\- Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'interroger, sur la base des accusations portées contre lui. Il n'est pas légal d'utiliser le sérum de vérité à des fins privées, Tobias, je suis désolé.

\- Dans ce cas, en tant que citoyen, je l'accuse de violence sur moi et sa femme, et de conspiration.

\- Tobias, ce sont des accusations graves ! dit Jack.

\- Et vraies, intervient Tris, vous le savez, et je l'ai… vu.

\- Comment as-tu pu le « voir », Tris ? demande Johanna.

\- Lors des transferts mémoriels. Sa mère l'a avoué quand Beatrice était chez les Sans-faction avec Caleb, explique la jeune fille.

\- Ce ne sont que des preuves indirectes, constate Jack.

\- S'il n'avoue pas, je peux être interrogé sous sérum, intervient Tobias en baissant la tête.

\- Il ne pourra pas résister au sérum de vérité, je vais soumettre cela au conseil de justice, dit Jack, et organiser le procès.

L'ex-Audacieux pince les lèvres. Marcus a avoué à Jack, chez les Sincères pendant la guerre civile, être Divergent. Si c'est le cas, peut-être est-il comme Beatrice : résistant aux sérums, et auquel cas, Jack n'obtiendra aucune réponse, ou fausses. Pourtant, lui-même Divergent n'a pas pu y résister. La violence du produit l'a contraint à répondre aux questions. Il espère qu'il en sera de même pour son père.

\- Je vais m'occuper des obsèques d'Evelyn, dit Johanna. Tobias, tu dois me dire ce que tu souhaites.

\- Ça m'est totalement égal, lance le fils de Marcus sèchement.

Tris pose une main sur son bras.

\- Elle n'est plus là, Tobias, essaie de lui pardonner, comme j'essaie aussi. Ses défauts faisaient d'elle un être humain, victime de la folie des Hommes.

Le jeune homme regarde sa compagne avec étonnement.

\- Tu es… incroyable, lui répond Tobias d'un air surpris. Johanna, qu'elle soit incinérée et ses cendres dispersées. Je paierai les frais.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Ceci est le procès de Marcus Eaton ! clame Jack pour réclamer le silence.

La salle de jugement est comble. Le public est rassemblé au Marché des Médisants, dans la salle d'interrogatoire aux murs sombres, sur l'un desquels trône une sculpture en relief de l'énorme symbole blanc et noir des Sincères : la balance de la Justice. Les fenêtres, dont certaines sont brisées et n'ont plus de vitres, éclairent faiblement certaines zones du pourtour, pendant que, au plafond, des néons, placés en petits groupes formant des pentagones, projettent une lumière blafarde sur l'assistance. Au centre de la pièce, tranchant sur le carrelage blanc, un siège et un autel attendent, vides, qu'un témoin ou un accusé les rejoignent. Autour de la partie centrale, plusieurs demi-parois sombres et ajourées séparent virtuellement le coin « accusé » du public, comme pour retenir les fauves de sauter sur les coupables.

Nombreuses sont les personnes, dans l'assistance, qui connaissaient de près ou de loin Marcus. Il a été pendant de nombreuses années le leader du gouvernement de la ville. C'est donc un procès hors normes, pour une personnalité hors normes. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Tobias a été très occupé. Entre les obsèques, l'envoi d'un suppléant à la ferme des Fraternels et l'organisation du procès, il n'a pas eu une minute. La discussion prévue entre lui et Tris n'a pas pu avoir lieu. Leur appartement a fourmillé de visites de courtoisie et de compassion. Et même d'une certaine curiosité malsaine, ce qui a agacé le jeune homme.

Dans le tribunal, un garde guide Marcus jusqu'à une chaise, placée en face du large et haut bureau derrière lequel Jack est debout dans un costume entièrement blanc, un juge assis de chaque côté de lui.

Tris regarde autour d'elle, elle n'était jusque là jamais entrée dans cette pièce. Elle y ressent une intense tension, celle des peurs, des secrets dévoilés, le poids des culpabilités, la moiteur des précédents accusés. Et peut-être la présence diffuse de sa sœur, qui y a ouvert son cœur à ses amis, à son peuple lors d'un autre procès hors normes, pendant la guerre civile. Elle pense que les Sincères, restés fidèles à leurs costumes, ressemblent à des pies. Leur habit bicolore et leur raideur la ferait presque sourire. Le garde approche une seringue de son cou et injecte à l'accusé le sérum de vérité. En quelques secondes, Marcus respire plus fort et son front luit de sueur.

\- Confirmez votre identité, exige Jack Kang.

\- Je suis Marcus Eaton.

\- Marcus Eaton, vous êtes accusé de meurtre sur la personne d'Evelyn Johnson, votre ex-femme, de conspiration contre la cité de Chicago, et de violences sur votre fils Tobias Easton alors qu'il était mineur.

La salle bourdonne à l'énoncé des accusations portées contre l'ancien leader des Altruistes. Jack Kang attend que le silence revienne pour continuer.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes vous présenté à Chicago avec une autre identité ?

\- Je… ne voulais pas alerter mon fils, et je ne voulais pas éveiller la méfiance d'Evelyn.

\- Sous quel nom vivez-vous maintenant à Chicago ?

\- Jeremy Sommers.

Un brouhaha se fait entendre dans la salle. Certains citoyens commercent avec la ferme Fraternelle, mais n'avaient encore jamais vu son porte-parole.

\- Expliquez à ce tribunal pourquoi vous êtes revenu à Chicago, poursuit Jack.

Marcus lutte quelques secondes contre le sérum, mais les crampes dans son cou, son dos, sont trop fortes.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de lire les journaux de Chicago, pour avoir des nouvelles de mon fils. Je sais qu'il assiste Johanna. J'ai appris l'arrivée de Tris Prior et puis la création du centre de formation, dont la responsable était Evelyn Johnson, la mère de mon fils. Je savais que ça dégénèrerait tôt ou tard.

\- Pourquoi ?

Dans le public, Tobias, très tendu, fixe son père les sourcils froncés.

\- Evelyn détestait Beatrice Prior, je savais que ce serait pareil avec Tris, surtout vu les… circonstances de son arrivée, poursuit Marcus.

\- Pourquoi ? insiste Jack Kang.

\- Evelyn considérait que Beatrice influençait mon fils contre elle. Elle détestait les Divergents, ils étaient tout son contraire. Beatrice a contrarié ses projets d'utiliser notre fils pour renverser les factions, elle ne pouvait pas s'adapter au système.

\- Expliquez-nous la raison.

\- Quand Evelyn a fait son test, à l'âge de seize ans, il a révélé qu'elle n'était compatible… avec aucune faction, contrairement aux Divergents, articule péniblement Marcus.

Des murmures stupéfaits parcourent l'assemblée, personne n'avait jusqu'à présent entendu parler de personnes incompatibles avec toutes les factions.

\- Le résultat du test a été maquillé en Altruiste, la seule faction qui la protègerait de l'exclusion vers les Sans-faction.

Protestations et approbation partagent la salle, selon que les spectateurs étaient plutôt Altruistes ou Erudits autrefois. Beaucoup, dans l'assistance, découvrent également que les résultats pouvaient avoir été dévoyés.

\- Silence ! réclame Jack Kang. Connaissiez-vous cette incompatibilité quand vous l'avez épousée ?

\- Oui, Natalie Prior me l'avait dit, c'est elle qui lui avait fait passer ton test. Elle a conseillé ce mariage.

\- Pourquoi ? persiste Jack Kang.

Marcus tente de résister à la force qui l'oblige à parler, à dire ce qu'il tait depuis près d'un quart de siècle. Il grimace de douleur, haletant, et cède.

\- Je n'étais compatible moi non plus avec aucune faction lors de mon test, lâche-t-il enfin.

Un vent de protestations scandalisées soulève le public. Comment une personne sans aucune des qualités caractéristiques des factions avait-il pu diriger la cité pendant tant d'années ? Tobias, décomposé, reste figé comme une statue. Pour lui, cela explique sans doute sa déficience. Il sent dans sa main la douceur de velours de celle de Tris qui s'y glisse. Il cligne des yeux pour sortir de sa torpeur et lui jette un regard désespéré, malgré lui. Il est l'héritier de deux Sans-faction de naissance. Comment peut-elle être encore là, à le supporter, elle qui est génétiquement pure ?

Le marteau de Jack Kang s'abat plusieurs fois sur son socle pour réclamer le silence dans la salle.

\- Pourtant, j'ai parfaitement le souvenir que vous vous êtes déclaré Divergent, il y a plus de trois ans maintenant, après l'attaque des rebelles Audacieux au siège des Sincères. Pourquoi avoir menti ?

\- Mon fils l'était, Divergent, il venait de l'avouer à tous. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit considéré comme un danger ou une bête de foire. Me déclarer Divergent me permettait d'espérer convaincre les réticents qu'on pouvait être comme ça, mais avoir l'air « normal », assumer des responsabilités, comme j'en avais au gouvernement. Je… voulais réhabiliter les Divergents…

\- Marcus Eaton, vous êtes accusé d'avoir frappé et séquestré votre fils Tobias Eaton tout au long de son enfance. Est-ce la vérité ?

Tobias se contracte. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux se sont tournées vers lui. Il tente de les ignorer, en gardant les siens obstinément fixés sur la silhouette voutée de son père. Ces souvenirs qu'il essaie désespérément de chasser lui sont projetés en pleine figure par une foule surexcitée par les révélations qu'elle entend. Mais il a voulu cette confrontation, pour obtenir enfin des réponses. Il l'a.

\- Oui, souffle Marcus.

La salle semble se soulever dans une vague de protestations outrées. « Au moins », pense Tris, « la défense des enfants les unit… ».

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait preuve de tant de cruauté envers un enfant innocent ? s'indigne Jack.

\- J'avais peur que Tobias soit… comme nous. J'ai voulu que, par tous les moyens, il se forge un tempérament faisant émerger une qualité correspondant à une faction, qu'il soit… meilleur que nous. Compenser ma… rigueur par de la gentillesse et le pardon des Fraternels, le mensonge de mes faux-semblants par la vérité des Sincères… Je l'enfermais pour qu'il n'aime qu'aller à l'école pour devenir Erudit. Qu'il ait, comme les Altruistes, envie de donner alors qu'il n'avait rien reçu. Et peut-être, pour qu'il se révolte assez pour devenir Audacieux. J'aurais tout fait pour qu'il ne soit pas Sans-faction à son test.

Tris se cramponne à sa main comme pour empêcher Tobias de s'enfuir. Le jeune homme, blême, regarde sa peur la plus ancrée s'étaler dans la pièce comme une tache de sang le ferait au sol. Les affres de la honte de sa famille l'éclaboussent d'une onde acide.

\- Votre fils Tobias a fini premier de sa promotion quand il a intégré les Audacieux, il a sauvé des milliers de vies, sans jamais en sacrifier une seule inutilement. C'est un assistant au gouvernement actuel, brillant et dévoué. Il est capable d'aimer son prochain. Croyez-vous que ce soit le fait de votre éducation violente ? gronde Jack.

\- Je… je ne sais pas…

\- Connaissez-vous le résultat de son test ?

\- Oui…

\- Quel était-il ?

\- Divergent... Il était compatible avec deux factions. Mais Tori Wu a indiqué un autre résultat pour le protéger.

La salle murmure à nouveau à cette annonce.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il a fait défection ?

\- Pour… me fuir.

\- Parlons de votre femme Evelyn. La frappiez-vous ?

\- C'est… arrivé, quand elle me menaçait ou menaçait notre fils.

\- De quoi menaçait-elle votre fils ?

\- De le… tuer…

Des « Oh ! » révoltés se font entendre dans la salle.

\- Pourquoi voulait-elle le tuer ?

\- Elle le pensait… anormal, bégaie Marcus, parce qu'il ne se révoltait pas contre moi. Elle en voulait au système des factions de l'avoir rejetée…

\- De quoi vous menaçait-elle, vous ?

\- De révéler mon test et me faire expulser des Altruistes et de la présidence du conseil vers les Sans-faction…

Manifestement, de nombreuses personnes dans l'assistance expriment leur approbation à cette perspective.

\- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait ?

\- Natalie Prior l'en a dissuadée, elle lui a proposé de la faire passer pour morte pour qu'elle puisse partir, m'échapper… Me dénoncer aurait… déstabilisé tout le système des factions et remis en cause les tests d'aptitude... Ça aurait été la fin de l'expérimentation du Bureau à Chicago, répond Marcus dans un râle de fatigue.

\- Quand avez-vous appris qu'elle n'était pas morte à ce moment-là ?

\- Quand la guerre civile s'est déclenchée… J'ai tenté alors de parler à mon fils, mais il ne voulait plus m'adresser la parole.

\- Votre fils s'est-il vengé de vous ?

\- Non… il m'a sauvé la vie pendant la guerre civile….

Des dizaines de murmures se lèvent à nouveau dans l'assistance. De martyr, l'image de Tobias glisse vers l'héroïsme dans l'esprit du public. Tris serre la main de son ami pour l'encourager. La poitrine du jeune homme se lève et s'abaisse rapidement, ce procès est une épreuve. Le fils de Marcus, tendu comme un arc, sent se poser affectivement une main sur son épaule. Il jette un regard derrière lui et aperçoit Matthew, qui s'est rapproché de lui.

\- Etes-vous partisan du rétablissement des factions ? reprend Jack à l'attention de Marcus.

\- Oui…

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous revenu à Chicago ?

\- Deux ans et demi après la guerre civile, ça fait plus d'un an maintenant.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? insiste le juriste.

\- Je me suis installé dans le bâtiment abandonné à l'ouest de Chicago que le conseil m'a attribué et j'ai essayé de fonder une nouvelle ferme avec d'anciens membres de factions partisans de leur rétablissement, pour pouvoir rester autonome et surveiller Evelyn de loin… J'avais appris que mon fils lui avait permis de revenir…

\- Et après ?

\- J'ai piraté l'ordinateur du centre de formation d'Evelyn, pour surveiller ses projets et j'ai vu qu'elle complotait contre Tris Prior, dans un message crypté à son complice. Mais c'est moi qui lui avais appris ce cryptage, je l'ai ouvert…

La salle s'énerve à nouveau et cette fois c'est sur Tris que convergent tous les yeux.

\- Est-elle responsable de l'agression au couteau qu'a subie Tris Prior ?

\- Oui…

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir signalé à la police pour que les forces de l'ordre l'empêche ?

Très affecté, tant par l'épreuve que par le sérum, Marcus est penché en avant, tout le haut de son corps repose sur ses coudes appuyés sur les genoux. Son regard est au sol, mais il jette parfois un œil à son fils dans l'assistance, sur sa droite.

\- Je ne l'ai su qu'après, quand elle a dit à un complice que ça avait échoué et qu'elle s'était débarrassée du couteau... Si j'en avais parlé, j'aurais révélé ma couverture et je ne pouvais plus la surveiller… Il me fallait des preuves.

Tris soupire profondément, enfin, la vérité est connue, même si elle ne faisait plus de doute dans leur esprit. Tobias la regarde avec un sourire triste, il est heureux que cette agression soit officiellement élucidée, la mort d'Evelyn éteignant leur crainte permanente d'une récidive.

\- Comment avez-vous su qu'elle allait à nouveau tenter de tuer Tris Prior ?

\- J'ai intercepté le message qu'elle lui a envoyé en prétendant que c'était mon fils qui l'avait envoyé.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

\- Je suis allé au siège des Audacieux, le lieu du faux rendez-vous, pour intervenir, et j'ai prévenu la police... Quand je suis arrivé, Evelyn menaçait Tris Prior. Tobias s'est interposé pour la protéger. Mais… je ne voulais pas qu'il tue sa mère, qu'il ait ça sur la conscience, ou qu'elle le tue parce qu'il avait hésité. J'ai tiré, j'ai visé la tête…

\- Monsieur Eaton, aviez-vous le projet de tuer votre ex-femme en dehors de toute situation de légitime défense ?

Marcus respire fort et souvent, la fatigue se lit sur son visage, et la sueur fait luire son front plissé. Il paraît dix ans de plus. Sa chemise turquoise est ombrée de transpiration sur son dos et le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Non, c'était la mère de mon fils, répond Marcus.

La salle bruisse d'une série de bruits, de murmures et d'exclamations. Jack Kang doit jouer de son marteau pour rétablir le calme. Tobias ferme les yeux. L'un de ses parents est mort, et l'autre est un meurtrier. Et lui, dans tout ça, que va-t-il devenir ? Peut-on enfanter autre chose qu'un monstre quand on en est un ?

\- Qui est le complice d'Evelyn Johnson, celui qui a participé à l'agression de Tris Prior ?

\- Je… ne sais pas, articule Marcus dans un râle d'épuisement. Quand ils ont raté leur coup, il a dit à Evelyn qu'il quittait Chicago…

\- Marcus Eaton, vous pouvez disposer. D'autres témoignages vont être entendus, vous devez rester à la disposition de ce tribunal, déclare Jack Kang.

Tris et Tobias regardent leur ami juriste avec étonnement. Ils ne savaient pas que Jack avait prévu d'autres témoignages. Un greffier vient chercher Marcus, qui marche péniblement et semble très fatigué, et le raccompagne vers un fauteuil sur le côté. Un médecin s'approche immédiatement de lui, lui tend une bouteille d'eau et s'occupe de vérifier ses paramètres vitaux. Tout de suite après, un garde s'approche de Tobias. Les yeux ronds d'étonnement, le jeune homme se demande pourquoi Jack veut le faire témoigner, puisque son père l'a fait. Mais c'est Matthew, placé juste derrière lui, qui sort du public et suit le garde. Une injection de sérum de vérité lui est faite dès qu'il s'assoit au centre de la pièce.

\- Confirmez votre identité, demande Jack Kang au nouveau venu.

\- Matthew Sanders.

\- Quelle est votre qualification et où travaillez-vous ?

\- Je suis généticien et psychiatre. J'ai travaillé autrefois pour le Bureau du Bien-Être génétique. Je suis maintenant généticien au centre d'Etude de la Divergence et praticien hospitalier à Chicago, j'étudie notamment la mémoire.

\- Pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi Marcus et Evelyn Eaton n'étaient compatibles avec aucune faction ?

\- Ils étaient ce que le Bureau appelait des Déficients Complets. Leurs gènes étaient aussi détériorés que ceux des personnes qui avaient subi des modifications génétiques avant la Grande Paix.

\- Comment cela s'explique-t-il ?

\- Les gènes peuvent se transmettre aux générations sans occasionner parfois de déclenchement pathologiques. De plus, les factions ne représentaient pas la totalité des potentiels humains.

La salle s'échauffe à cette annonce.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Que les Humains sont imparfaits, quoiqu'on fasse, parfois au point de n'avoir aucune des qualités que représentaient les factions. Et que par ailleurs, les factions ne représentent pas toutes les qualités humaines.

\- Vous insinuez que nous sommes tous potentiellement porteurs de ces gènes de déficience complète ? insiste Jack.

\- Oui…

Le public du procès s'agite tellement à cette annonce que Jack doit frapper plusieurs fois de son marteau pour pouvoir poursuivre. La tension dans la salle a encore grimpé d'un cran, comme s'il s'agissait d'une flamme qui se rapproche d'un explosif puissant. Tris sent un énorme poids se lever de ses épaules. Elle espère que Tobias va enfin cesser de se considérer comme un animal de foire indésirable.

\- Pensez-vous que le système des factions ne pouvait pas permettre aux citoyens, génétiquement, de se bonifier au fil des générations ?

\- Je pense qu'il peut pour certains, et pas pour d'autres. Il était illusoire de vouloir l'imposer à tous. Tout autant que de l'abolir pour tous.

Autour de Tris et Tobias, la salle se déchaîne dans un tonnerre de contestations autant que d'approbation. Jack Kang hausse la voix et menace de faire évacuer le tribunal.

\- Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à ces conclusions ?

\- Tris Prior et Tobias Eaton ont accepté de m'aider dans mes recherches, en participant à mon étude. J'ai étudié l'évolution de leurs gènes sur de courtes périodes, mais aussi en comparant avec ceux de leurs ascendants dont nous avions des traces scientifiques. J'ai découvert que la mémoire transgénérationnelle, et la façon dont nous sommes éduqués, dont nous vivons, les épreuves que nous traversons, sont capables de réparer, ou détruire plus encore, nos gènes, de notre vivant.

\- Soyez plus clair, demande Jack.

\- Génétiquement, Tris Prior est strictement identique à Beatrice Prior. Mais Tris est compatible avec les cinq factions depuis son arrivée. Beatrice l'est devenue en quelques mois, du fait de ce qu'elle a vécu. Les gènes de Beatrice étaient dits « purs » c'est-à-dire entièrement réparés des manipulations génétiques qui avaient eu lieu autrefois et avaient déclenché la Guerre. Pourtant, elle n'était compatible qu'avec trois factions lors de son test. Il n'y a donc pas nécessairement de lien entre la Divergence et les gènes. Notre vécu et notre mémoire collective influent sur la réparation de nos gènes. Marcus et Evelyn les ont détruits plus encore, en cultivant la violence et la conspiration. Tobias, en recherchant le courage, l'honnêteté, la sincérité, l'amour, a réparé déjà une partie de sa déficience, qui n'était que partielle.

Tobias écoute et regarde Matthew avec une sidération totale. Sa déficience, qu'il croyait être un héritage maléfique, il pouvait lutter contre, lui, tout seul. Le généticien ne lutte pas contre le sérum, rien de ce qu'il sait ne l'inquiète, mais le produit agit sur le rythme cardiaque, la respiration et la volonté. La fatigue l'envahit petit à petit.

\- Que peuvent apporter vos travaux au procès de Marcus Eaton ? poursuit Jack.

\- Les faits racontés… par Marcus Eaton sont de nature à laisser penser qu'il est sorti, seul, de sa déficience complète, en protégeant son fils et Tris, et en faisant preuve d'abnégation.

\- Vous pensez que, s'il refaisait un test maintenant, le résultat ne serait plus le même ? demande Jack stupéfait.

\- C'est ce que je pense. Le test était valable au moment où il était fait, aux seize ans des citoyens. Il peut évoluer en fonction de leur vécu, par la suite.

\- Donc, vous pensez qu'en tuant Evelyn Eaton, Marcus Eaton a fait preuve d'altruisme, au sens des factions ?

\- Oui… souffle Matthew, luisant de transpiration, et le souffle court.

La salle gronde à nouveau la protestation, ou l'assentiment, selon les voix qui se lèvent.

\- Matthew Sanders, merci pour votre témoignage.

Matthew se lève pour regagner le public. D'un pas hésitant, il retourne à sa place. Au mépris des conventions, Tris sort du public et va à sa rencontre. Elle le serre dans ses bras et lui souffle un « merci Matthew, merci pour Tobias ». Le généticien, embarrassé, ne sait pas quoi faire de ses bras, et finit par lui tapoter le dos, faisant onduler ses longs cheveux, puis Tris le raccompagne près de Tobias. Ce dernier a regardé la scène et se demande ce que Tris mijote, renfrogné et en proie à une piquante jalousie. Tris lui sourit et agrippe son bras comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Faites reparaître Marcus Eaton, commande Jack.

Marcus revient, seul, s'asseoir sur la chaise des accusés, toujours sous l'emprise du sérum.

\- Marcus Eaton, il est du devoir de ce tribunal de s'assurer que vous n'êtes pas un danger pour la société. Briguez-vous encore le pouvoir à Chicago, ou ailleurs ?

\- Non, souffle Marcus.

\- Avez-vous encore de l'animosité en vous, contre une autre personne, qui serait de nature à la mettre en danger ?

\- Non, répond-il encore. Tant que personne ne s'en prend à mon fils, ni ne veut le mettre en danger.

\- Marcus Eaton, le tribunal se retire pour délibérer. Reprise de la séance dans trente minutes ! annonce Jack Kang d'une voix de stentor.

La salle n'attendait que cette annonce pour se soulever en vagues de bavardages intenses, mouvantes comme une tempête annoncée. Tobias se tourne vers Tris, le regard sombre et accusateur, puis il prend fermement son poignet dans sa main et l'entraîne.

\- Viens, lui dit-il sans lui laisser le choix.

Tris lui emboîte le pas vivement. Ils fendent la foule qui les regardent avec curiosité et parfois compassion. Tobias ne leur jette pas un regard, sort de la salle. Il marche résolument, sans un mot, vers un couloir à l'écart, desservant les bureaux des juristes. Mais à ce moment-là, tous sont dans la salle pour assister au procès inhabituel qui s'y tient. Le lieu est désert et plongé dans la pénombre. Tris doit faire des pas larges et précipités pour parvenir à suivre son instructeur qui la tire toujours fermement par le poignet. Les veilleuses du couloir projettent leurs ombres fantomatiques sur les murs blancs, comme s'ils étaient suivis par leurs doubles maléfiques.

Soudain, au milieu du couloir, après un coude, Tobias s'immobilise, en tenant toujours avec force le bras de Tris, et se retourne face à elle. Ses yeux sont noircis de colère, ses sourcils se rejoignent tant il est crispé.

\- A quoi tu joues, Tris ? demande-t-il sèchement.

\- Quoi ? articule la jeune fille, sidérée par l'agressivité du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce-qui te prend, Tobias ?

Le fils de Marcus, la joue agitée de son tic nerveux, attend une réponse à une question que Tris semble ne pas comprendre.

\- Es-tu amoureuse de Matthew ? lance-t-il finalement, sans douceur.

Tenant toujours la jeune fille fermement par le poignet, il colle le dos de Tris contre le mur, de sa main libre plaquée sur sa clavicule, pour l'empêcher de fuir sa question.

\- Non ! Qu'est-ce-que tu imagines ? Je… Je ne sais même pas vraiment ce que ça fait, comment… s'indigne Tris.

\- Tu as promis de ne pas mentir ! coupe Tobias, furieux.

\- Je ne te mens pas, je ne te mentirai jamais ! se défend fermement la jeune femme les yeux droits dans les siens. Pourquoi m'accuses-tu de ça ?

\- Parce que ta sœur me mentait, elle me cachait des choses. ON se cachait des choses, et ça nous tuait intérieurement ! Pourquoi ne mentirais-tu pas, toi aussi, sa jumelle ? l'agresse Tobias.

\- Je ne suis pas Beatrice ! crie Tris en tentant de se dégager. Je ne mens pas !

Mais Tobias n'est pas décidé à la laisser partir, il veut sa réponse.

\- Matthew, tu lui as sauté au cou ! réplique Tobias. Et l'autre jour, à l'hôpital, tu semblais très proche de lui, je l'ai bien vu ! Tu passes ton temps dans son labo ces derniers temps, sois franche et ne me prends pas pour un idiot !

\- Matthew est psychologue, c'est mon médecin, il me soutient, il m'aide à tisser mes racines, à me construire des repères ! Il m'aide à comprendre ma mémoire, à me reconstituer un passé ! C'est tout ! A l'hôpital, j'étais heureuse pour lui, il m'a dit qu'il s'était rapproché de Lily ! Mais peut-être voudrais-tu que je reste faible, effacée, inutile et coupable d'être là ?

Tris s'est mise franchement en colère, elle fixe Tobias, très indignée, en se tortillant pour desserrer la pression de la main du jeune homme sur son épaule. Pendant une seconde, Tobias, les sourcils froncés, regarde Tris en papillonnant d'un œil à l'autre, pour tester sa sincérité, lire dans son esprit les réponses aux questions qui le taraudent. Le geste de la jeune femme l'a rendu fou de jalousie, plus qu'il ne s'en croyait même capable, il sent son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine et ses veines dans son cou battre la chamade.

Tris est furieuse, mais elle sent pourtant son cœur se gonfler à en exploser, _il est jaloux_. Et tout au fond d'elle-même, elle adore ça. Mais ses accusations lui ont percé le cœur, elle n'entend pourtant pas en rester là :

\- Et toi, Tobias, est-ce que tu sais vraiment ce que tu veux ? assène Tris sèchement avec un ton vengeur. En quoi ça t'intéresse, de qui je suis amoureuse ? Commence par balayer devant ta porte, et donne aux autres la confiance que tu attends d'eux !

Tris vrille son poignet violemment pour se libérer de la poigne de Tobias. Elle tourne les talons pour s'éloigner d'un pas nerveux et rejoindre la salle d'audience.

Mais elle n'a pas fait cinq pas, que Tobias la rattrape par le bras, saisit sa tête entre ses mains, se penche sur elle et pose sans ménagement sa bouche contre la sienne. Ses mains enveloppent ses joues, sa nuque et ses doigts se mélangent à ses cheveux. Il se battra pour elle, il le sait aujourd'hui. Il l'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa vie, furieusement, avidement.

Mais Tobias sent la jeune fille lui répondre, alors qu'il pensait être repoussé violemment. Tris sent sa colère tomber d'un coup et se muer en passion fébrile. Elle pose ses mains sur sa taille, et les remonte sur ses épaules, puis sa nuque, en une caresse si douce, et si forte à la fois, que les yeux de Tobias le piquent sous ses paupières closes.

Il enroule un bras derrière la tête de la jeune fille et accentue son baiser, respirant son air, humant la peau de son visage, alors que Tris répond à ses lèvres devenues douces.

Tobias serre sa petite amie par la taille pour la coller contre lui, aspirant tout son corps contre sa poitrine. Sa bouche refuse de libérer la sienne, avide d'elle, enfin rejointe, il voudrait fusionner totalement. La jeune fille n'a plus envie de lâcher ces lèvres dont elle rêve depuis des mois, elle embrasse l'homme qui la serre tout son soûl, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, de conscience, de présence, de réalité. Elle l'embrasse comme elle l'a vu faire par des couples dans la rue, comme elle l'a lu, et surtout, comme le jeune homme la guide de le faire. Il lui semble que le couloir tout entier sert de caisse de résonance à son cœur tambourinant.

Après un long temps à s'embrasser, furieusement, doucement, langoureusement, un temps qu'aucun des deux n'a pu mesurer, Tobias fourre son visage dans son cou drapé de cheveux discrètement parfumés à la pomme, en la serrant si fort que Tris pense qu'il va lui casser des côtes. Mais elle ne sent rien, elle ne veut pas que ça s'arrête, elle aime cette douleur qu'il lui inflige car elle les rapproche enfin. Elle le veut tout entier, maintenant et toujours. Chacun des muscles du jeune homme se consacre à l'étreinte, à une caresse. Ses mains s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux.

La bouche haletante de Tobias effleure son oreille, longe sa cicatrice dans un souffle, ferme son œil d'un baiser, et caresse son nez pour arriver encore à ses lèvres. Tris, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, laisse échapper un souffle à chaque caresse, priant pour la suivante. Le baiser qui suit est comme la délivrance d'une insoutenable attente, une eau fraîche sur la brûlure de leur désir inassouvi depuis si longtemps. Le couloir blanc plongé dans la pénombre danse autour de la jeune femme. Le baiser de Tobias lui donne le vertige. S'il ne la tenait pas fermement par la taille, elle aurait déjà coulé au sol.

\- Tu m'as rendu fou quand tu as enlacé Matthew… avoue doucement son tendre ami presque pour s'excuser, la joue contre la sienne, serrant sa taille.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait ressentir tout ça... lui souffle la jeune fille contre son oreille.

Tobias pousse un grand soupir pour tenter de contrôler sa respiration rapide. Il s'écarte un peu pour la regarder, repousser une mèche qui recouvre sa joue, il soulève à peine son menton pour déposer un baiser léger comme l'air sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne peux plus lutter pour rester éloigné de toi, murmure Tobias.

\- Pourquoi toute cette lutte, cette souffrance contenue ? lui demande doucement Tris, son front appuyé contre le sien.

\- J'avais peur de l'avenir, que tu meures, de mes sentiments, de trahir… mon passé. J'avais peur de n'être qu'un ami, ou un frère pour toi. J'avais peur d'être… déficient…

\- Tu n'es pas tout ça. Tu ne trahis personne, tu vis, et tu fais ce que tu t'es promis : tu es brave, désintéressé, honnête, intelligent, et gentil, le rassure Tris en serrant ses bras autour de son cou.

Tris dépose un baiser sur sa joue, puis sa bouche. Elle voudrait encore la tenir contre la sienne. Elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir fait ce que Tobias attendait, les livres et les documents qu'elle a lus ne sont pas très précis sur l'amour. Mais peu lui importe. Il ne lui a rien reproché, et là, tout de suite, elle voudrait juste qu'il ressente la même chose qu'elle. Sa bouche cherche encore la sienne, elles se correspondent, s'assemblent si parfaitement. La sonnerie du tribunal retentit soudain, interrompant leur rêverie et leurs caresses : le jugement va être annoncé. A grand peine, ils s'écartent, juste assez pour pouvoir marcher, et entrecroisent leurs doigts pour reprendre le chemin de la salle d'audience.

Tous les spectateurs du procès convergent à nouveau vers la salle dans un brouhaha sourd, reprenant leurs places. Certains restent dehors, devant l'immense écran sur la façade du bâtiment, sur lequel est retransmise la séance.

Jack Kang impose le silence à coup de marteau sur son socle. Les murmures s'éteignent et Marcus est accompagné au centre de la salle, devant les juges. Jack Kang prend la parole :

\- Marcus Eaton, vous avez été accusé de violence et de séquestration sur votre fils. Le tribunal vous juge… coupable.

Les voix vrombissent dans la salle.

\- Silence ! impose Jack Kang à la salle. Toutefois, compte tenu des éléments scientifiques apportés par Matthew Sanders, de l'absence de séquelles signalées par la victime de vos agressions, Tobias Eaton, et de vos efforts pour changer de mode de vie, le tribunal vous condamne à cinq ans de travaux d'intérêt général. Cela pourra prendre la forme de la direction de la ferme que vous avez créée, avec obligation d'embauche de personnes désœuvrées ou défavorisées, que vous devrez former et encadrer. Vous devrez également fournir chaque année dix pour cent de votre production au bénéfice de l'orphelinat et d'organismes de répartition des biens au service de la communauté de Chicago. Vous aurez chaque année à rendre compte au conseil de Chicago, de la bonne exécution de cette peine. En cas de disparition de la ferme, le conseil vous assignera de nouveaux travaux pour le temps restant à courir. La peine est exécutable à compter d'aujourd'hui !

Jack Kang observe un temps de silence pour permettre à chacun d'intégrer le jugement, puis le brouhaha s'éteint progressivement dans la salle. Il a toujours été fier de la Justice, et l'ancien Sincère qu'il est, certain de la rendre équitablement.

\- Concernant l'accusation de conspiration, les juges ont déterminé que, dans le cadre de la guerre civile, les combats ont générés des comportements excessifs dans tous les camps. Un seul représentant de ces comportements ne saurait payer pour tous les autres. A ce jour, aucune procédure malveillante n'a pu être mise à jour vous concernant, de nature à renverser ou fragiliser la gouvernance de Chicago. Vous êtes acquitté de cette accusation, avec mise à l'épreuve, consistant en la déclaration obligatoire au conseil, d'intention de tout projet que vous pourriez avoir, d'accéder à des fonctions électives ou dirigeantes.

Tobias, le bras autour des épaules de Tris, lui sourit un peu tristement : Jack Kang clôture avec ces sentences, une page douloureuse de sa vie, qui lui aura valu d'affronter pendant des années, des peurs irrationnelles. Mais elle aura fait de lui l'homme qu'il est devenu, il ne peut pas le nier. Il sait que Jack a raison : tout le monde a dû ou délibérément abusé de son pouvoir pendant la guerre. Lui-même a abattu Eric sans autre forme de procès, chez les Sincères, sous la couverture de la seule loi des Audacieux l'y autorisant.

\- Concernant l'accusation de meurtre sur la personne d'Evelyn Johnson-Eaton, votre ex-femme, vous êtes reconnu responsable puisque vous avez avoué les faits, mais, compte tenu de la légitime défense retenue, et de l'absence de volonté délibérée de l'assassiner, le tribunal vous dispense de peine. Marcus Eaton, ce procès se termine. Vous pouvez quitter ce tribunal, vous êtes libre !

Le marteau s'abaisse comme un couperet. C'est fini. Jack jette un regard à Tobias, dans le public. Tris a posé sa tête contre son buste, et le jeune homme semble très ému. Son sourire, triste, et léger, lui indique que son émotion tient autant à la fin de son calvaire filial, qu'à la présence contre lui de la miraculeuse sœur de Beatrice Prior.

Plus loin dans la salle, la main sur le cœur, Johanna pousse un soupir de soulagement. Marcus, son ami, n'est pas condamné.


	20. Chapter 20

Une fois sortis du Marché des Médisants, Tobias et Tris marchent un peu. Parcourir quelques avenues, enfin sans avoir à surveiller chaque coin de rue, leur apporte un immense soulagement, après la tension des derniers événements.

Tobias s'arrête souvent et enlace, embrasse longuement Tris comme pour rattraper un temps infiniment perdu. Dans la tête du jeune homme, les souvenirs de Beatrice, ceux des événements depuis l'arrivée de Tris, se mélangent, il a besoin de réponses. Mais là, pour l'instant, il ne veut que la serrer, la respirer, s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle, qu'elle est près de lui, et non pas près de Matthew comme il l'a tant redouté.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? demande finalement Tobias à Tris, la joue contre sa sienne.

\- J'aimerais aller voir Caleb. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis… la mort d'Evelyn, il s'est inquiété, répond Tris.

\- C'est la vraie raison ? demande doucement le jeune homme en la regardant avec un sourire tendre.

Il passe sa main sur sa joue zébrée de rouge et caresse sa nuque. Tris baisse les yeux un instant en rosissant.

\- C'est vrai, il s'est inquiété, murmure-t-elle contre son oreille.

Tobias s'écarte en souriant.

\- T'inquiète pas, rien ne presse. Viens, on y va, lui dit-il en posant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Malgré une certaine contrariété –Tobias ne porte toujours pas particulièrement Caleb dans son cœur – il comprend le désir naturel de Tris de partager les événements récents avec son frère. Caleb a appris les circonstances de la mort d'Evelyn le soir même, mais ils n'ont pas pu se rencontrer depuis.

Caleb les accueille avec plaisir, même s'il ne peut s'empêcher, comme toujours, de jeter un regard inquiet à Tobias, le soupçonnant d'être capable de lui sauter à la gorge à tout moment. Ce en quoi il n'a pas tout-à-fait tort.

Derrière Caleb, se tient Susan, rougissante, comme dans une majorité de situations, même ordinaires. Tris la reconnaît vaguement pour l'avoir vue dans un transfert mémoriel de Caleb. Son visage est anguleux, mais aimable, et ses cheveux sont longs et blonds. Ses yeux clairs semblent toujours demander pardon de voir. Ancienne Altruiste, toujours imprégnée de leurs principes et nostalgique de l'ordre tranquille qui y régnait, elle est souvent, comme ce soir, coiffée d'un petit chignon. Susan sort pourtant de sa réserve habituelle et s'extasie :

\- C'est vraiment ahurissant cette ressemblance ! Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Tris, j'aimais beaucoup Beatrice, même si nous étions très… différentes, dit Susan.

Tris sourit à la jeune femme.

\- Susan était voisine avec nous chez les Altruistes, dit Caleb, tu te souviens Tris ? Je t'ai montré ça, non ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Que fais-tu maintenant Susan ? s'enquiert la jeune fille poliment.

\- Depuis la destruction d'une partie du quartier des Altruistes, je suis retournée chez les Fraternels, enfin, dans une ferme. Caleb m'a demandé si je voulais bien l'aider dans la nouvelle ferme Fraternelle de Jeremy, pour ses recherches sur les semences.

\- Tu es allé dans la ferme Fraternelle ? demande Tobias un peu sèchement à Caleb.

\- Non pas encore. Mais leur concept sans OGM intéresse mon laboratoire. Tobias, je… suis désolé de tout ce qui t'est arrivé, dit Caleb d'un ton compatissant. Je ne savais pas avant l'agression, que Jeremy était Marcus. J'ai vu le procès en direct, c'était retransmis.

\- Ouais, c'est fini maintenant, coupe Tobias.

\- Tris, est-ce que… maintenant que tu es en sécurité, enfin… veux-tu revenir ici ou… que je te trouve un logement ?

Tris ne répond pas tout de suite et fait naviguer son regard des yeux de son frère à ceux de Susan. Caleb fronce les sourcils en regardant alternativement sa sœur et Tobias, qui s'est tourné vers sa petite amie. Susan, avec sa sensibilité plus fine, intervient immédiatement pour briser la gêne qui s'est installée :

\- Caleb, je crois que Tris saura où te trouver si elle a besoin, je suis sûre qu'elle est sensible à ta proposition, lui dit-elle doucement en posant la main affectueusement sur son bras.

Caleb lui jette un regard surpris puis semble soudainement comprendre, il ouvre la bouche, interdit. Tobias passe sa main autour de la taille de Tris.

\- J'ai dit à ta sœur il y a longtemps qu'elle pouvait rester chez moi aussi longtemps qu'elle aurait besoin de mon matériel. J'espère qu'elle voudra bien rester avec moi maintenant…. Pour d'autres raisons… dit Tobias en regardant la jeune femme collée contre lui.

Caleb lève les sourcils, bouche bée, en apercevant la main de Tobias sur la taille de sa sœur toujours muette.

\- Je crois que nous avons tous le retour de la sérénité à fêter, non ? Offre nous quelque chose à boire, Caleb, dit Tobias en regardant la main de Susan qu'elle n'a pas pensé à retirer.

\- Oh… eh bien, je comprends, oui. Ok, alors, on… Entrez, j'ai du cidre ! répond Caleb, gêné et maladroit, en se retournant sur la pauvre Susan écarlate.

Susan prend Tris par le bras et la guide vers la cuisine pendant que les hommes s'installent dans le canapé. La petite amie de Caleb lui demande à voix basse :

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Tris rit.

\- Comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Je suis heureuse pour Caleb et toi, Susan.

\- Je ne savais pas comment vous le prendriez, toi et Tobias. Il me fait peur, ton petit ami, il est… si impressionnant ! A chaque fois que je le voyais, il y avait une bagarre, du sang, des blessés… Ils étaient à la fois forts, fous, violents, pacifistes, tout ça à la fois, lui et Beatrice, je n'arrivais pas à les suivre ! Je sais que Caleb n'a pas toujours fait des choses… bien, Tris, mais… je l'aime, je l'ai toujours aimé.

\- Susan, dit Tris en la regardant et en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Ma sœur a donné sa vie pour sauver celle de Caleb, parce qu'elle l'aimait et lui avait pardonné. Je vis grâce à lui. Pardonne-toi à toi-même de l'aimer.

\- Merci, Tris, soupire la timide compagne de Caleb en la serrant contre elle. Tu es bonne, comme Beatrice. Et plus… calme aussi !

\- Raconte-moi, Susan, comment elle était, ça fait du bien l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Audacieux ! Tobias et Christina ne me parlent que de bagarre, d'entraînement, de guerre, de combat ! dit Tris en souriant.

\- Elle avait une nature incroyable, un courage inégalable. Elle était obstinée aussi. Avant même d'entrer chez les Audacieux, elle défendait les Altruistes contre les allégations des Sincères et des Erudits au lycée, tout en étant peu soumise à nos principes ! Caleb la disputait tout le temps pour qu'elle reste réservée, elle n'y arrivait pas ! C'était un volcan perpétuel !

\- Quoi d'autre ? demande Tris avide de détails.

\- Elle grimpait sur le toit des maisons pour rêver, regarder l'horizon, la clôture, elle scandalisait les Altruistes de se montrer si… Audacieuse ! continue Susan. Elle était destinée à cette faction…

Les deux jeunes femmes rient joyeusement à l'évocation de souvenirs d'enfance chez les Altruistes.

\- Ça fait du bien d'entendre Tris rire, Tobias, dit Caleb. Je suis… content pour elle. Enfin, je veux dire… pour vous deux, rectifie-t-il un peu inquiet de la réaction de Tobias.

Tobias a un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu t'inquiétais déjà que j'aie deux ans d'écart avec Beatrice, cela fait presque quatre maintenant avec Tris, je dois craindre tes foudres de frère protecteur ? ironise l'Audacieux.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais te faire ! répond Caleb en jetant un regard sur la carrure de son interlocuteur. Ce qui m'importe, c'est la santé et le bien-être de Tris.

\- Elle est brillante, incroyable. A la fois si identique et pourtant, profondément différente de Beatrice, et… spéciale… Caleb, est-il possible qu'elle ait, comme l'a dit Matthew, une mémoire à travers le temps, de ses ancêtres ou parents ? Elle dit des choses… surprenantes.

\- Je ne comprenais déjà pas toujours Beatrice, alors Tris… répond Caleb d'un air navré. Il faut faire confiance à Matthew, Tobias, ses recherches se diffusent à travers tout le pays.

\- C'est perturbant parfois. Tris parle et j'ai l'impression d'entendre… Beatrice.

\- Dis-toi qu'il se passerait la même chose avec des jumeaux, ils font preuve de la même fusion, même à distance, paraît-il, selon Matthew.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de jumeaux à Chicago, depuis… eh bien, je n'en ai jamais connu en fait, répond Tobias. Je me demande si c'est aussi une conséquence de ces déficiences génétiques.

\- C'est possible, oui, réfléchit Caleb. La natalité a beaucoup chuté depuis la Grande Paix. Il a pu y avoir d'autres conséquences.

Les filles arrivent avec les verres et la bouteille. Tobias regarde Tris approcher, ses cheveux recouvrent ses épaules et ondulent à chaque pas. Susan et elle ne pourraient pas être plus différentes. Tris est charismatique autant que Susan est effacée. Une bouffée de joie lui remonte jusqu'à la gorge et le serre. Il prend Tris contre lui quand elle s'assied et la regarde avec un sourire doux pendant que Susan sert le cidre en faisant cliqueter les verres.

\- Ça va ? murmure-t-il.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, dit-elle à voix basse une main sur son genou.

\- Tu as bien fait, de vouloir venir, ça change les idées, merci, répond Tobias en l'embrassant sur les cheveux.

\- Susan est géniale, ça me rassure que Caleb ne soit pas seul, lui glisse Tris.

\- Ouais, c'est bien, confirme-t-il.

\- Triiis, tes cheveux sont tellement beaux ! Tu me permets de te coiffer ? s'émerveille Susan en s'installant près d'elle.

\- Tu t'es reconvertie dans la coiffure ? s'esclaffe Tris.

\- On peut dire ça ! J'ai passé mon enfance à faire des chignons chez les Altruistes, il fallait des personnes pour couper les cheveux, surtout des hommes, ça revenait souvent, j'en ai fait ma spécialité. Tu veux bien que je m'occupe des tiens ? Je n'en ai jamais vu de si longs ! prie-t-elle les mains jointes. Nous les coupions dans ma faction, sinon nous n'arrivions pas à faire nos chignons !

\- Vas-y, l'invite Tris.

Pendant que les quatre jeunes gens discutent, Susan brosse et coiffe les cheveux de Tris jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'y reflète, égalise les pointes pour les aligner parfaitement. Sa frange a tant poussé qu'elle s'est partagée de chaque côté de son visage. Susan replace toute la masse sur le côté de sa joue abîmée, formant une grande mèche dorée qui dissimule sa cicatrice derrière un rideau de filaments brillants dont elle allège l'épaisseur. Sur le côté opposé, elle conserve une fine mèche isolée qui coule du sommet de sa tête le long de sa tempe jusqu'au menton, et tresse tout le reste de sa chevelure en une longue torsade en forme d'épi de blé géant.

\- Tu es très belle, Tris, comme ça, dit Susan en penchant la tête pour juger de sont travail.

Tobias se penche près de l'oreille de sa petite amie.

\- Elle a raison, tu es très attirante.

Tris sent immédiatement battre le sang dans son cou et le feu jaillir sur ses joues. Elle s'en fustige mais le grand jeune homme brun l'attire comme un aimant dès qu'il s'approche d'elle. Caleb réprime un bâillement de circonstance, qui donne le signal du départ à Tobias.

* * *

De retour à l'appartement, Tobias s'installe dans le canapé, et invite Tris à le rejoindre.

\- Tu veux bien qu'on parle un peu ? lui demande-t-il.

Tris acquiesce docilement et s'assied contre lui.

\- Tris, des fois, tu dis des choses qui m'étonnent. Je sais que ta mémoire fonctionne différemment de la mienne. Mais si tu pouvais m'expliquer ?

Tris hésite. Elle aime Beatrice à travers Caleb, à travers Tobias ou Christina et même Susan, qui ont parlé d'elle avec feu, avec passion ou reconnaissance, avec colère parfois. Mais elle a besoin de s'individualiser de sa sœur, d'exister à part entière, et cette fusion, qu'elle sent de plus en plus s'opérer dans sa tête, lui fait craindre d'être confondue à elle. Pourtant, elle est certaine d'avoir désespérément besoin de ces bribes de mémoire extérieure, qui comblent à chaque fois une partie de ses lacunes psychiques.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'est-ce-que tu me caches ? Tu es malade ? demande-t-il, inquiet.

\- Non, je ne suis pas malade, le rassure Tris. Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer.

\- Dans le tunnel, tu as fini ma phrase, comment pouvais-tu savoir ? Personne n'a entendu ce que je disais à Beatrice.

\- Mais je le _sais_ , murmure Tris.

\- Comment ? Peux-tu me l'expliquer ? demande Tobias doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai vu l'épreuve de Beatrice pour ouvrir la boîte, Caleb était présent. J'ai vu la suite parce que tu étais là. Je n'ai eu conscience de la partie située entre les deux qu'à l'hôpital. La phrase est arrivée comme si c'était un souvenir.

\- Un souvenir ?

Pour favoriser sa concentration, Tris s'assoit face à lui et prend sa main dans les siennes. Elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

\- Il y a la prison, toi, les gardes et leur chef… Peter, c'est ça ? Ils amènent le brancard et Beatrice est…

En dévisageant sa petite amie, Tobias est tendu, ce passage figure parmi les plus difficiles de sa vie. La gorge serrée, il essaie de ne faire qu'écouter Tris, sans revivre la douleur ressentie à ce moment-là. Comme les peurs des Audacieux, ne pas en tenir compte. La jeune fille inspire et essaie de détailler son ressenti :

\- Il y a une bagarre et Beatrice reprend sa respiration. Après, je ressens ton soulagement, on dirait que… tu es mort et revenu dans la même minute. Je n'ai pas… d'image précise, c'est plutôt comme un rêve sans contours, des formes, des lumières, des impressions et des sensations. Mais j'entends ta voix, tes cris, et… cette phrase, je l'entends comme si j'avais été là, allongée à la place de Beatrice.

Tobias scrute Tris intensément en écoutant son explication insensée. Il a beau réfléchir, il ne voit pas comment elle aurait pu savoir tout ça sans le voir comme elle le dit.

\- Je t'avais dit, il y a longtemps déjà, que les transferts devenaient presque comme des souvenirs personnels, précise Tris.

\- Ça… c'est un peu différent, corrige Tobias doucement visiblement bouleversé, cela ne t'avait pas été transféré. Ni la mort de Beatrice dans le laboratoire.

\- Je ne sais pas si cette vision est réelle.

\- Si tu veux, si tu en as besoin, on ira vérifier ? propose Tobias.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il faut chercher des réponses à tout ça, je… s'inquiète Tris sans réussir à formuler son angoisse.

\- On dirait que tu as peur ? Mais de quoi ?

La jeune femme le regarde fixement, les yeux inquiets.

\- Hey, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insiste Tobias d'une voix apaisante en repoussant sa mèche pour caresser sa joue.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut… aimer deux fois ?

Tobias soupire, il cerne mieux l'inquiétude de sa compagne.

\- Tu croies que j'aime un souvenir ? Beatrice dans une autre enveloppe corporelle ? C'est ça, ta septième peur ?

Tris sent sa gorge se serrer de plus en plus, c'est exactement ça, les mots qu'elle cherchait. Tobias caresse de la main sa joue martyrisée.

\- J'ai l'impression… que… tu n'avais pas le choix, que j'étais le… chemin tout tracé. Beatrice et toi, vous vous étiez choisis, parmi beaucoup d'autres… Vous vous choisissiez, tous les matins, après chaque dispute, vous vous choisissiez à nouveau…

\- Tris, Tris, essaie de l'interrompre Tobias en caressant sa joue. Physiquement, vous êtes presque identiques, c'est vrai. Mais ton caractère est différent du sien, même si, souvent, et de plus en plus, je reconnais en toi ses colères, ses impatiences, ses rébellions. Cela prouve juste que vous aimez toutes les deux la justice, la paix, même si, toi comme elle, ça te rend parfois imprévisible… et explosive. Tu n'es pas un pis-aller, un second choix ! Tu… as un tempérament incroyable, une nature fantastique ! Je m'étonne chaque jour d'être là… que, toi, tu m'aies choisi…

Son compagnon marque une pause pour juger de l'effet de son explication. Tris le regarde attentivement, cherchant dans chaque mot, chaque intonation, la solution à ses angoisses nocturnes. Le jeune homme voudrait trouver et poser un mot à la pince à épiler sur chacune de ses questions, effacer les points d'interrogation dans son regard. Tobias soupire et reprend :

\- Mais l'histoire que vous avez vécue, Beatrice et toi, n'est pas la même, tout ça construit une relation différente, tu comprends ? Souviens-toi, un jour, je t'ai dit : on ne remplace pas une personne par une autre. Je le pense toujours. Beatrice est dans mon cœur, et le sera toujours, à côté de toi, pas à la place. Ma tête voulait te fuir, j'ai été formé pour résister aux peurs, à les combattre. J'aurais pu me détourner. Je ne l'ai pas voulu, car je t'ai choisie aussi, mon cœur t'a choisie.

Tris sourit à travers un voile de larmes. Tobias l'embrasse doucement sur la joue et glisse sa bouche sur la sienne. Il prend son visage dans ses mains, la jeune femme frissonne, elle adore ce contact chaud et puissant. Elle caresse les fines pointes de son tatouage, dépassant de son vêtement, elle sent la respiration de Tobias s'accélérer contre sa bouche. Dès qu'elle effleure sa peau, elle sent la force de son petit ami qui électrise son corps. Le jeune homme abandonne la bouche de Tris pour contrôler son émotion, son front contre le sien, caressant son cou et ses épaules. Il s'écarte et tout en détaillant chaque centimètre du visage de Tris, savoure sa caresse sur son cou. Il se penche pour l'embrasser à nouveau, comme s'il manquait soudain d'air. Mais Tris évite sa bouche en souriant, pour caresser sa joue dont la barbe naissante râpe à peine ses lèvres, elle adore ce contact cuisant.

Un peu frustré, Tobias pose ses mains sur ses hanches, fines et peu marquées, au moins comme ça, il sait ce qu'elles font, où elles sont. Il n'est pas sûr de garder longtemps cette sagesse. Mais il sait que le temps, c'est important pour sa compagne, chaque seconde est une perle de conscience pour elle, qu'elle a besoin de vivre pleinement.

Tris suit le dessin de son tatouage depuis la nuque jusqu'à la pointe et laisse descendre son doigt sur son torse. Les yeux fermés, elle articule, le souffle accéléré par l'envie de la bouche de Tobias :

\- Audacieux, Altruistes, Sincères, Erudits, Fraternels…

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Ils y sont tous, dans cet ordre, les symboles des factions, tatoués dans ton dos, souffle-t-elle à voix basse comme pour elle-même. Tu as aussi des flammes partout autour, qui remontent sur tes flancs, tes épaules et jusque sur la nuque et le cou. C'est… magique, ce tatouage semble extraordinaire…

Et elle joint ses mots au déplacement de ses mains sur les côtes de Tobias, doucement, par-dessus le tee-shirt, en les remontant le long du torse, effleurant les épaules et les rejoignant derrière sa tête.

Tobias se fige. Comment peut-elle savoir ça aussi ? Seule Tori, qui les lui a faits, et Beatrice, le savaient, personne d'autre. Et elles sont mortes toutes les deux.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ? dit Tobias sur un ton plus rude qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je… l'ai _vu_ , articule Tris.

\- Où ? Je ne me suis jamais mis torse nu où que ce soit !

\- C'est la mémoire de Beatrice…

Tobias, interdit, ne sait pas s'il peut croire ce que lui dit Tris. Mais quelle autre solution existe ? Jamais il n'avait pris une douche avec un autre Audacieux, il veillait toujours à être seul, et il n'y avait pas de caméra là où Tori l'avait tatoué, par précaution. Jamais il ne se mettait torse nu où que ce soit, même la nuit.

\- Tout ça… C'est impossible… murmure-t-il. Tris, si… difficile à imaginer !

La jeune fille baisse les yeux, elle a la terrible impression que sa bizarrerie va surpasser tous les autres sentiments qu'elle peut lui inspirer, et qu'il va la fuir. Les yeux de Tobias papillonnent sur les siens, cherchant une vérité indicible.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux me faire comprendre, Tris ? demande-t-il doucement. Peux-tu m'expliquer tout ce que tu as dit ?

\- J'assimile… la mémoire de Beatrice, même ce qu'on ne m'a pas montré, comme si ses souvenirs étaient les miens, comme si elle m'envoyait des compléments, des bribes pour faire des liens, répond-elle à mi-voix comme si c'était les derniers mots qu'elle prononcerait jamais.

\- Tu es sûre ? demande Tobias, avec une hésitation.

\- Oui, je crois, ça explique… les phrases… le tatouage et le reste.

\- Le reste ?

\- Oui. Je sais que tu ne vas pas être content, que tu vas m'en vouloir.

\- Peut-être. Mais ta rébellion, ta volonté, c'est aussi ce qui m'attire en toi, dit-il en souriant un peu. Qu'as-tu vu d'autre ? Nos moments… personnels ?

\- Vos disputes… dit Tris avec un petit sourire. Je… j'essaie de bloquer le reste…

Tobias soupire en souriant.

\- Ouais, je t'en ai montré certaines. On n'était pas des anges. Beatrice et moi étions souvent en opposition, furieuse parfois. Mais… on n'aurait pas voulu de quelqu'un d'autre, on aiguisait notre caractère sur le granit de l'autre.

\- Et aujourd'hui, tu veux toujours Beatrice ou… quelqu'un d'autre ? Regarde en toi, et sois franc déjà avec toi-même, Tobias, je t'en prie.

\- Beatrice n'est plus, j'en ai souffert plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Aujourd'hui j'ai une chance unique de pouvoir garder vivante la mémoire de quelqu'un de cher, et en même temps, d'apprendre à m'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pensais même pas ça possible...

Tobias cherche ses mots quelques instants.

\- Je t'ai fuie au début, je sais... Ta ressemblance, comme une jumelle, c'était… une torture. Mais en te connaissant, ça a changé. Jamais je n'ai cherché Beatrice en toi, c'est toi, toi toute seule, qui m'as conquis, Tris, avec ton courage, ta foi, déclare-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Tu en doutes ?

Avec toute sa franchise habituelle Tris acquiesce. Tobias pense qu'en cette circonstance, Beatrice lui aurait sûrement menti, pour le rassurer, ne pas le blesser. Comme l'avait dit Will à Christina le jour de leur arrivée chez les Audacieux, ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être copain avec un Sincère !

\- Je pense bien à un moyen de te faire changer d'avis mais ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne méthode, ironise Tobias pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Tris rosit, mais soutient son regard. C'est vital pour elle de savoir. Les cauchemars et les angoisses la hantent. Tobias voit-il Beatrice en quelque sorte ressuscitée en elle ? Ou a-t-il embrassé Tris, une autre femme ? Devant l'air sérieux et tendu de sa petite amie, Tobias interrompt ses réflexions.

\- A moi de te convaincre, de te garder, si tu veux de moi aussi, dit-il en caressant son menton du bout des doigts.

\- Je me demande si ce n'est pas le danger permanent, le besoin vital de la protection l'un de l'autre, qui vous liait si fort ? Un lien que toi et moi…n'avons pas, suggère la jeune femme.

\- Beatrice, moi, tout le monde, nous étions très perturbés par la guerre, la mort de parents, de beaucoup de nos amis. Ces drames affreux lui avaient ôté le goût de vivre à un moment. Et c'est juste quand elle se relevait enfin de tous ces psychodrames que…

\- Oui je sais, Beatrice a failli se suicider, deux fois. Dont une pour sauver ses amis… Elle avait un courage que je n'arrive même pas à mesurer, murmure Tris comme pour elle-même.

Tobias tressaille. Le suicide n'est pas permis chez les Altruistes. Certes sa petite amie était devenue Audacieuse, mais elle était profondément marquée par son éducation. Ses réflexes altruistes pouvaient se révéler autant une force qu'une faiblesse. Beatrice ne lui a jamais dit qu'elle en était arrivée là. Tris a dû voir cela dans un transfert mémoriel avec Caleb, car Christina elle, lui en aurait parlé, elle ne devait pas être présente.

\- Nous en reparlerons si tu en ressens le besoin. Ce soir, je ne suis qu'avec toi, je n'ai envie que de toi, répond le jeune homme en lui prenant les mains.

\- Tobias… Je…

\- Je dois m'abonner encore au plancher ? murmure Tobias contre son oreille.

Malgré la tension qu'elle ressent, Tris pouffe. Elle se mord la lèvre, gênée.

\- Je… sais que, chez les Altruistes, les contacts ne sont pas autorisés. Tu as été élevé comme ça, et moi… je me sens comme « imprégnée » aussi de ces principes, essaie-t-elle d'expliquer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te charrie, viens, dit-il en ouvrant les bras pour qu'elle s'y réfugie.

Tous deux s'installent confortablement allongés sur le canapé, échangeant caresses et baisers, savourant enfin un moment de paix partagée. Bien des questions restent en suspend dans chacun de leurs esprits, elles seront pour plus tard. Aujourd'hui, la providence leur a donné une deuxième chance, de celles qui doivent se saisir à bras le corps. Entre tendresse et détente, Tris pose sa tête sur la poitrine de Tobias. En fermant les yeux, elle entend la respiration de Tobias ralentir et se régulariser. Elle se laisse elle aussi emporter par la fatigue, bercée par le bruit rassurant de son cœur contre son oreille, alors que les bras de Tobias la réchauffent et l'entourent comme un bouclier. Elle les retrouve, serrés autour d'elle, dans la nuit, quand elle se réveille en sursaut, effrayée par son cauchemar récurrent.


	21. Chapter 21

C'est à cette réunion du conseil du gouvernement que se joue leur projet de réouverture de l'approvisionnement en eau du lac. Le problème, c'est que Tris n'a que des suppositions et des hypothèses. Selon elle, le Bureau a supprimé ou limité d'apport en eau du lac à hauteur du détroit de Mackinac, ce bras d'eau reliant le lac Michigan et un autre lac plus à l'est, le lac Huron. Cela lui semble la seule hypothèse envisageable pour expliquer comment leurs ancêtres ont pu assécher le lac et permettre la construction de la clôture autour de Chicago. Les chercheurs Erudits n'ont pas non plus trouvé d'autre explication, pour que l'assèchement ait ainsi persisté sur des décennies malgré l'arrêt de la surexploitation dont le lac faisait l'objet.

Tris est nerveuse, elle joue avec son stylet et le fait circuler entre ses doigts.

Tobias a préparé des schémas et présente en simulations, les résultats de l'opération Résurgence : un bilan positif est de nature à placer le conseil dans de meilleures dispositions. L'eau coule à nouveau au centre du lit de la rivière Chicago, une partie se répand à la sortie de la ville dans le bassin de l'ancien lac, l'autre partie continue d'utiliser le canal vers la rivière Des Plaines, pour alimenter l'immense quartier du Bureau et les villages de la Marge, dont certains se sont organisés, et assainis.

Les souterrains s'assèchent progressivement, aidés de pompages. L'eau pompée est récupérée en deux points de la ville dans de grandes cuves, qui facilitent la vie des ouvriers du bâtiment pour les constructions. Une partie a pu également être proposée dans des cuves plus accessibles pour les habitants qui développent des jardins, cultivent des fleurs et verdissent leur environnement.

Tobias présente ensuite d'autres schémas, tirés des recherches de Tris dans les archives historiques et géographiques : le lac aujourd'hui, et le lac deux cents ans plus tôt. L'eau bordait Chicago, polluée par la rivière et les excès industriels qui y étaient rejetés. Mais il permettait des liaisons par bateau jusqu'aux autres villes côtières et, à une époque plus lointaine encore, la pêche de quelques espèces de poissons d'eau douce, une denrée inconnue des habitants de Chicago.

Il présente les possibilités de relier à nouveau d'autres villes, notamment Milwaukee, pour favoriser les échanges, sans être obligé de faire de longues heures de route, poussiéreuse et par endroits défoncée.

Pour confirmer la théorie du barrage, une seule solution, une mission d'exploration. Le gouvernement des Etats-Unis a été interrogé pour connaître les installations construites au moment de la Grande Paix, mais aucune réponse n'a été encore reçue. Personne ne sait encore si le barrage, s'il existe, est toujours contrôlé ou si la guerre en a fait un ouvrage abandonné. Milwaukee n'a pas été autant touchée par l'assèchement, qui s'arrête à quelques dizaines de kilomètres au nord de Chicago. Selon les estimations de Tris, le lac a ainsi été amputé d'un cinquième de sa surface originelle.

\- Les routes sont quasiment inexistantes, Tobias, jusqu'au détroit dont tu parles, que ce soit en contournant le lac par le nord-ouest ou par le sud-est, plaide Johanna. Personne, parmi nous, ne s'est encore rendu aussi loin. Les camions n'ont pas une telle autonomie et nous ne savons pas s'il existe des possibilités de ravitaillement en route ! C'est extrêmement risqué et aléatoire.

\- Combien de kilomètres séparent Chicago de ce détroit ? demande Jack Kang.

\- Plus de six-cents, concède Tobias. Il est vrai que le trajet est un problème. Nous pourrions tracter une remorque avec du carburant ?

Tris sait que ce point est problématique et risque de faire échouer le projet. Depuis le début de l'exposé de Tobias, elle jette des regards aux schémas, aux cartes, aux prévisions regroupées par Tobias, et surtout, aux conseillers.

Le jeune homme lui envoie des regards, quémandant son soutien, mais la jeune fille est refermée sur elle-même, prisonnière de ses pensées. Absorbée, elle déplace discrètement sa paume ouverte devant elle, au ras de la table de réunion, essayant de sentir l'aura de chaleur que la surface lui renvoie. Soudain, elle lève les yeux sur l'assistant de Johanna, le visage illuminé de l'idée qu'elle vient d'avoir. Tobias l'observe, tentant de lire sur son visage. Il reconnaît à ses yeux l'expression muette que lui envoyait Beatrice, quand elle avait trouvé une solution à un problème qu'ils se posaient. Leur communication silencieuse fascinait Tobias et ne cessait de susciter son admiration pour Beatrice.

Comme Tris regarde à nouveau sa main aplatie flirtant avec la surface de la table, le jeune homme suit son regard, l'observe un instant mimer à nouveau son geste, et comprend. Son regard s'illumine à son tour quand il retrouve celui de sa compagne.

\- Johanna, s'enflamme l'ex-Audacieux, prêtez-nous l'Hovercraft !

\- L'Hovercraft ? Quelle est ton idée Tobias ? demande Johanna intriguée.

\- C'est celle de Tris : l'Hovercraft peut se déplacer sur terre, comme sur l'eau. Le trajet serait bien plus court en traversant le lac en ligne droite jusqu'au détroit ! Il est solaire, pas besoin de beaucoup de carburant, il se recharge la journée, argumente le jeune homme avec feu.

\- Mais il s'agit du véhicule de secours tout terrain ! objecte un conseiller à droite de Johanna.

\- Le Bureau en a un autre, qui pourrait être mobilisé si nécessaire, suggère le jeune homme sans quitter sa petite amie des yeux.

Tris sourit à Tobias, c'est exactement ce que son petit jeu sur la table venait de lui suggérer.

\- Es-tu sûr que l'autonomie de l'Hovercraft permettrait de traverser le lac en ligne droite ? demande tranquillement Johanna.

La jeune fille se lève pour rejoindre Tobias près de l'écran. Elle affiche à nouveau la carte du lac, et pointe du doigt le quart nord du plan d'eau.

\- Ici, dit-elle en dessinant un cercle avec son doigt, il y a de nombreuses îles au milieu du lac, dont les South et North Manitou Islands. Elles, et d'autres, s'étalent jusqu'au détroit. Cela peut représenter des possibilités d'escales.

\- Ces îles sont-elles habitées ? demande Jack.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoue Tris. J'en doute : depuis la guerre, les gens ont besoin de terres cultivables pour survivre, la surface de ces îles est réduite. Les plus grandes étaient habitées à une époque, mais les véhicules y étaient interdits. Les gens se déplaçaient uniquement avec des chevaux ou des véhicules sans moteur. Je ne sais pas si ce mode de vie, couplé à une autarcie quasi-totale, a pu subsister jusqu'ici.

\- Nous pourrions suivre la berge du lac, de Chicago jusqu'à Milwaukee, poursuit Tobias, ce qui donnerait l'occasion d'une rencontre politique avec les conseillers de cette ville ? Puis remonter le long des berges sur une distance permettant d'optimiser la traversée jusqu'à l'île la plus proche de la rive ouest.

Tobias parcourt du regard l'assistance autour de la table. Certains conseillers échangent à voix basse avec leur voisin. Johanna semble en grande réflexion. Elle invite chacun à s'exprimer sur le projet.

\- De combien de personnes devrait être composée cette expédition ? Trouverez-vous des volontaires pour aller vers l'inconnu aussi loin sans aucune certitude sur ce que vous allez trouver ? demande un conseiller sceptique.

\- Je pense que quatre personnes seraient nécessaires, en tenant compte des vivres à emporter et de l'incertitude de pouvoir se ravitailler après Milwaukee, répond Tobias.

\- Qui voudrait se lancer dans une telle entreprise ? demande ironiquement la conseillère Erudite.

\- Moi, lâche Tris.

C'est le premier mot que Tris prononce depuis un moment. Les têtes convergent vers elle avec étonnement. Mais elle semble déterminée.

\- Il faut un informaticien, le barrage, s'il existe, est probablement magnétique, le Bureau utilisait cette technologie. J'irai, affirme Tobias, les yeux brillants. Christina nous suivra, j'en suis sûr, c'est avant tout une ex-Audacieuse qui pourrait négocier avec d'éventuels habitants sur les îles ou à proximité du détroit, auxquels elle pourrait trouver des possibilités de logement ou d'hébergement dans notre ville.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que le conseil de Milwaukee approuverait un tel projet, peut-être leurs membres craindraient-ils pour leur ville ou leurs intérêts, intervient Johanna dubitative.

Tobias marque un silence en regardant Tris. Il n'est pas sûr que son idée va lui plaire, mais il répond :

\- Je crois que je sais comment les convaincre… J'ai pris contact avec eux, pour essayer de coopérer sur le plan des réseaux informatiques. Mon homologue à Milwaukee est Peter Hayes.

\- Peter ? Non… souffle Tris, angoissée.

Tobias ne l'a pas quittée des yeux et lit l'inquiétude sur son visage, cela n'échappe pas non plus à d'autres membres du conseil. Le jeune homme s'explique :

\- Tout le monde ne connaît pas Peter Hayes ici, précise-t-il. C'est un ex-Audacieux de la promotion de Beatrice Prior, et un combattant doué. Il a conspiré contre nous, pendant la guerre civile, allant jusqu'à s'allier à Jeanine. Il n'était guidé que par son intérêt. Il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, mais il a aussi sauvé la vie de Tris, enfin, Beatrice chez les Erudits, et soutenu Uriah quand il était mourant. Après la guerre, il a choisi le sérum d'oubli et s'est installé à Milwaukee. Tous ses travers n'ont pas disparu, mais il paraît qu'il a changé. C'est un stratège, il est puissant et intéressé. Si le projet peut avoir un intérêt pour Milwaukee, et qu'il en récolte les lauriers, il nous suivra. S'il refuse, on fera sans lui, mais ce serait plus compliqué. Nous pourrions être accusés de rechercher une hégémonie régionale.

Tris est contrariée, ce qu'elle a vu de Peter ne lui donne pas envie de lui confier sa vie dans une mission loin de tout : il a essayé de tuer sa sœur en la jetant au fond du gouffre chez les Audacieux, il s'est allié à Jeanine, les a trahis chez les Fraternels. Le sérum d'oubli lui a fait perdre la mémoire des faits, mais n'a pas changé son tempérament profond.

\- Tobias ! prie Tris. Pourquoi Peter ?

Le jeune homme la regarde mais ne lui apporte pas de réponse. Il guette l'assentiment de l'assistance, et surveille Johanna.

\- Quel avantage tirerions-nous à associer Milwaukee ? demande la dirigeante.

\- Nous avons besoin de financer la construction de la ville, les échanges avec d'autres cités pour échanger des matériaux, des savoirs, des semences, vont vite devenir urgents, argumente Tobias. Milwaukee est en avance sur le retour au sans-OGM dans les cultures. Marcus, qui se fait appeler Jeremy Sommers maintenant, est revenu avec une partie de ces connaissances pour les développer dans la nouvelle ferme Fraternelle. La reconstitution d'un patrimoine génétique humain sain passe aussi par là.

L'assistant de Johanna sait que cet argument va porter. Un grand nombre de citoyens ont découvert leur déficience, l'origine de l'expérience menée à Chicago, les raisons qui ont poussé le Bureau du Bien-Être génétique à les isoler pendant des décennies au centre d'une clôture hermétique. Les premières conclusions des recherches de Matthew suite au procès de Marcus ont fait le tour de Chicago, alimentant les conversations.

\- Et quand voudriez-vous organiser cette expédition ? demande Jack.

\- Le climat est plus froid, venteux et humide sur le lac que sur les abords où se situe Chicago, avance Tris. Si nous voulons avoir des nuits aux températures positives, il faut attendre mai au moins, dans plus d'un mois.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Tris, confirme Tobias. De plus, il faut penser que la clôture sera désormais un obstacle à l'eau, il faut étudier sa structure, voir comment une ou plusieurs brèches vont pouvoir être percées pour laisser des passages à la future navigation. Même si l'eau met des semaines, des mois voire plus, pour l'atteindre, il faut l'anticiper.

\- Nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons trouver là-bas, ou qui. Nous devons tous reprendre l'entraînement, la condition physique est indispensable, c'est pourquoi trois… ou quatre ex-Audacieux sont nécessaires, approuve Tris. Quatre ou cinq semaines de préparation ne seront pas superflues.

\- Et si vous rencontrez d'autres communautés ? Vous n'aurez pas autorité pour négocier ou intervenir au nom de Chicago ! objecte la conseillère Erudite.

\- Voulez-vous nous accompagner ? suggère perfidement la sœur de Beatrice en la regardant droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur la table du conseil.

La conseillère fusille Tris du regard et se tourne vers Johanna, espérant son appui. Mais la dirigeante, le visage impassible, ne soulève pas son objection.

\- Mes amis, ce conseil doit se prononcer sur le principe de la mise à disposition de l'Hovercraft pour la mission de recherche qu'ont présenté Tris et Tobias. Qui vote contre ?

Deux mains se lèvent « pour le risque de perdre deux citoyens importants de la cité », expliquent les récalcitrants, « pas contre le projet en lui-même ». Tris remercie d'un signe de tête les conseillers de la justification apportée. Pour la première fois, elle se sent importante et intégrée dans la ville. Après le violent rejet d'Evelyn, et le venin de la conseillère Erudite, elle peut garder foi en cette nature humaine qu'exécrait tant Jeanine.

\- Tobias, en tant qu'assistant, je te fais confiance pour mener cette expédition et parler au nom de ce conseil. Mon enfant, dit Johanna à Tris, tu as fait des recherches que nous n'aurions même pas pu envisager, tant notre aveuglement était grand. Nous avons tous ici vécu dans une faction et ton regard extérieur a ouvert les nôtres. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais je voudrais te remercier pour ton courage.

\- On m'a tout donné sans que je le demande, j'ai été servie et entourée. Personne n'a eu plus de courage que Tobias pour… me supporter. Il a permis toutes ces recherches et je n'ai eu aucune idée qu'il ne m'ait inspirée. Cette ville me porte depuis le début, je ne pouvais pas faire moins.

Le jeune homme sourit à sa petite amie avec étonnement, et il passe sa main autour de sa taille. En plongeant son regard dans le sien, il maudit ce monde, dans la salle, qui l'empêche de lui montrer sur le champ le désir qu'il a d'elle. Tris, par cette affirmation, transmet à Tobias la clé de l'expédition et son leadership.


	22. Chapter 22

Tris sort apaisée de sa nuit de sommeil. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle pouvait se sentir prisonnière de la haine d'Evelyn. Ces chaînes dont cette femme écartelée, sans racines sociales, sans morale, l'avait entourée ainsi que son fils sont enfin brisées.

La sœur de Beatrice avait accepté ces chaînes, pour survivre, et trouver sa place. Mais aujourd'hui, elle veut forger elle-même chaque lien de sa vie, sans contrainte ni obligation. Ne plus s'imposer à un médecin, à son frère, à ses amis, à Tobias non plus. Elle veut gagner chaque personne de son entourage, se fondre dans l'unité hétéroclite de la société.

Tobias, lui, s'est trouvé en quelques jours devant des paradoxes insupportables. Devoir haïr une mère qu'il avait retrouvée après douze ans d'absence doit avoir déchiré son cœur, surtout après avoir fait tant d'efforts pour pardonner ses machinations guerrières. Cette relation, à la fois tant désirée et si conflictuelle, ne pouvait pas avoir été bien vécue. Voir mourir cette image maternelle controversée, par la main de son propre père, lui-même tortionnaire de son enfance… Tris n'a aucune idée de la façon dont le jeune homme peut se sortir de tels conflits intérieurs.

Une partie de la réponse se trouve peut-être dans les vieux registres des naissances à Chicago. Evelyn est née chez les Erudits, mais son absence de compatibilité avec les factions l'a menée vers la plus tolérante d'entre elles pour s'y cacher et éviter l'exil chez les Sans-faction. Tris apprend que les parents d'Evelyn s'appelaient Kristin et Jonah. Kristin était chimiste et Jonah ingénieur de génie civil. Evelyn semble avoir été fille unique, comme une bonne partie des familles de Chicago, surtout citadines. Tris prend note de ses informations pour ensuite aller fouiller dans d'autres archives, retrouver peut-être les traces de la vie professionnelle des grands-parents de Tobias. Elle découvre que Kristin est morte d'un accident de laboratoire, au cours d'une expérience où elle aurait inhalé des substances toxiques. Evelyn n'avait que quatorze ans. Les journaux de l'époque relatent l'affaire, deux fillettes ont été trouvées en larmes devant la porte vitrée verrouillée du laboratoire, Kristin gisant au sol derrière. Deux fillettes nommées Evelyn Johnson et Jeanine Matthews.

Outre l'étrangeté de cet article, Tris note que Jeanine ne s'est apparemment jamais mariée ou n'a pas changé de nom. Tris imagine parfaitement pourquoi. Sa froideur, lors les transferts mémoriels, la glaçait à chaque vision. Aucun enfant ne lui est connu. La jeune fille s'en réjouit, il est, à son avis, des éducations et des visions du monde qu'il est préférable de ne pas transmettre…

Jonah avait été chargé de l'approvisionnement en eau de la ville, et de la recherche de sources, notamment sur les nouvelles terres où des fermes Fraternelles devaient s'installer. Etrangement, alors que les funérailles de Kristin ont été consignées dans les registres, Tris ne trouve pas trace de celles de Jonah. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit encore vivant ? Le recensement a été très pénible et difficile après la guerre civile, il y a trois ans. Tant de morts ont été abandonnés sur place lors des combats que les enregistrements de décès ont pu rester imparfaits. Mais aucun Jonah Johnson n'est répertorié dans les listes de défunts, ni à cette époque, ni plus tôt.

Tris n'imagine pourtant pas que le grand-père de Tobias soit encore de ce monde, il lui en aurait parlé. Or, jamais le jeune homme n'a fait allusion à un quelconque parent encore en vie. Et puis, chez les Altruistes, on ne parlait pas de son « ancienne » famille ou faction. A fortiori dans un foyer comme celui des Eaton, déchiré par la violence et l'absence.

Maintenant qu'Evelyn est morte, Tris se demande qui pourrait avoir réponse à cette énigme. Johanna était une amie proche de Marcus, peut-être ce dernier a-t-il entendu parler du père de sa femme ? Tris note cette nouvelle recherche à effectuer. Mais elle n'est pas sûre que Tobias apprécie qu'elle lui demande à le rencontrer…

Le mariage d'Evelyn et Marcus est célébré un an après son arrivée dans la faction, elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, son époux quinze de plus, Tobias naît l'année suivante. Comme elle l'avait dit à Caleb et Beatrice à leur arrivée chez les Sans-faction, elle était très jeune, sans doute pas préparée à une maternité, écartelée entre le secret de son incompatibilité sociale, la position de leader de son mari et les violences naissantes de ce dernier. Le cocktail idéal pour déstabiliser une adolescente projetée trop vite dans la vie d'adulte et la transformer en psychopathe idéaliste et anarchiste. La trace de Jonah Johnson se perd peu de temps après le mariage d'Evelyn et Marcus chez les Altruistes, auquel il aurait assisté. Elle note de consulter d'autres archives de l'époque, les décisions du conseil de la gouvernance, les décisions judiciaires s'il y en a, pour retrouver des traces du mystérieux grand-père.

Dans le registre des mariages, Tris trouve celui de ses parents. Emue, elle y note la présence de Marcus comme témoin et ami. Les parents de Natalie Wright ne sont pas présents : son père était déjà mort depuis longtemps et elle n'avait depuis des années plus de contact avec sa mère vivant à Milwaukee. Personne à Chicago, à part son époux, ne savait qu'elle n'était pas née dans la ville. Tris se promet de chercher à savoir si sa grand-mère biologique est toujours en vie. Elle a tué son époux, mais la jeune fille ne veut pas trier les faits de son Histoire.

Retrouver des traces plus anciennes de sa famille maternelle nécessiterait un voyage à Milwaukee, ou que Tobias parvienne à organiser, techniquement et politiquement, une coopération réseau entre les deux villes. Tris sait que son compagnon y travaille, il faut donc attendre. Le Bureau avait quelques informations, notamment sur les lignées de factions, ce qui les intéressait le plus pour étayer leur expérience, mais Tris voudrait en savoir plus, si possible.

Son père biologique, Andrew, est né chez les Erudits. Natalie dans son journal, expliquait qu'il ne s'y intégrait pas, révolté par les méthodes inhumaines de Jeanine pour mener ses recherches. La scientifique, brillante, utilisait des Sans-faction dans la misère pour faire ses tests, en échange de nourriture ou de vêtements. Ecœuré, Andrew fait défection lors de la cérémonie du choix, et Natalie le suit chez les Altruistes. Tris lit dans les journaux qu'il s'investira dès son arrivée dans sa faction d'adoption, pour le gouvernement, multipliant les mesures plus officieuses qu'officielles, pour permettre aux Sans-faction de vivre dans des conditions plus décentes, au grand dam de Jeanine.

Tris ne trouve pas de traces dans les journaux des malversations scientifiques de Jeanine. Sans doute contrôlait-elle les médias, déjà, malgré son jeune âge. Les parents d'Andrew, Helena et William Prior, n'étaient pas présents au mariage de leur fils, alors âgé de vingt-et-un ans. Sa défection leur a sans doute déplu assez pour qu'ils ne gardent aucun contact avec lui. La faction avant les liens du sang…

* * *

Quand Tobias rentre dans l'appartement, la journée est bien avancée, et il trouve Tris absorbée sur les écrans.

— Salut. Je rentre plus tard que prévu, désolé, dit-il avec un sourire.

— Des problèmes ? demande la jeune femme en se levant pour s'approcher de lui.

— Plus tard, les explications, viens là, lui murmure son compagnon en l'attrapant par le bras.

Comme la veille au tribunal, Tris sent son cœur s'affoler quand il l'attire à lui. Les mains du jeune homme se posent sur ses hanches et il prend sa bouche avec douceur. La jeune fille pose ses mains sur ses épaules, et les fait glisser sur sa nuque. Les boucles courtes des cheveux noirs de Tobias caressent l'espace entre ses doigts, et elle voudrait que le temps s'arrête maintenant.

— Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça toute la journée, dit Tobias dans un souffle en s'écartant à peine de son visage.

Ses bras enserrent sa taille. Tris sourit en se mordant la lèvre, le désir de son petit ami l'enrobe comme un drap de soie et réchauffe chaque particule de son corps. Les yeux fermés, elle perçoit toute l'énergie qu'il lui envoie, et qui se mélange à la sienne. Le front contre son épaule, Tris revoit le halo qui enrobait Tobias et Beatrice, dans ses visions. Un feu invisible, rougeoyant et tourbillonnant autour d'eux, brûlant comme l'urgence de toutes leurs étreintes.

Tobias fourre sa tête au creux du cou de Tris, respirant d'abord ses cheveux, pour ensuite les écarter et embrasser sa gorge, ses épaules. Tris savoure chaque caresse et profite de toute son âme de l'expérience de ces nouvelles sensations. Elle perçoit le vent d'énergie qui les enveloppe en spirale, enroulant autour d'eux une aura bleutée et douce.

— Ce n'est pas la même… articule-t-elle avec peine, les yeux toujours fermés et le visage illuminé.

— Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas la même ? demande Tobias contre sa bouche.

— L'aura… je la vois, la nôtre, ce n'est pas la… même, prononce-t-elle en posant un baiser à la commissure de sa bouche entrouverte.

Tobias se redresse un peu.

— Que vois-tu ? Je ne comprends pas, demande-t-il doucement.

— Votre aura, elle était rouge… Pas nous, c'est fantastique ! murmure-t-elle en serrant ses bras autour de son cou.

— Tu sais, je n'ai pas ta sensibilité à ces choses, explique-moi, souffle-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte fougueuse.

— Je t'avais dit que je voyais, que je sentais vos lumières, à Beatrice et toi, ces vagues d'énergie qui entourent chaque être, et se mélangent chez les couples… unis.

— Je me souviens, répond Tobias.

— La nôtre est bleue, comme le bleu transparent du cœur d'une flamme, pas rouge !

— Et qu'est-ce-que ça signifie ? interroge le jeune homme, un peu perdu devant l'ésotérisme de ces explications.

— Si j'étais… fusionnée avec Beatrice, et que tu ressentes une attirance identique, notre aura aurait été de la même teinte, j'en suis sûre ! Cela veut dire… que je suis une personne à part entière, pas seulement un clone parfait. Et que toi, tu as un comportement, des… sentiments différents aussi…

— Je ne vois pas toutes ces choses, mais je savais déjà ça. Je suis content si ça te rassure. J'espère que tu pourras enfin dormir sans te réveiller en sursaut, chaque nuit.

— Tu sais que je fais des cauchemars ? s'étonne Tris.

— Je t'entends à travers la paroi de la chambre, depuis des semaines, confirme Tobias d'un air triste.

— Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que cela te dérangeait.

— Ce qui me dérange, c'est plutôt que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé… dit Tobias, la main sur sa joue en la caressant doucement du pouce.

— Je réagis souvent comme Beatrice…

— Oui, comme elle. Tu t'enfermes dans ton secret, et ça ne peut pas aller mieux, regrette le jeune homme. Mais je ne t'obligerai jamais à faire ce que tu ne veux pas.

— Je suis sûre que ça ira mieux, maintenant, dit Tris en se serrant contre son petit ami.

— Tu sais, il y a de la place pour deux, dans ma chambre. Je serais là pour te rassurer, si tu fais des cauchemars ?

Tris sourit.

— Promis, tu pourras me pousser sur le carrelage si… je prends trop de place, suggère Tobias.

— Je... c'est très étrange. Beatrice avait seize ans quand vous vous êtes rencontrés. J'en ai dix-neuf et j'ai l'impression d'être aussi naïve qu'un enfant de cinq ans…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tu te débrouilles très bien… répond le jeune homme en prenant sa bouche.

Tris sourit contre ses lèvres et s'abandonne au baiser de Tobias, écoutant sa respiration et son cœur contre le sien. Chaque souffle, chaque battement, lui indique à quoi il est le plus sensible, ce qui accélère encore le rythme de son cœur.

— Vraiment très bien, même… souffle-t-il avec un sourire, en la serrant dans ses bras et en posant un baiser sur sa tempe. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille prendre une douche…

Il quitte à regret le creux des bras de la jeune femme et va prendre quelques affaires dans sa chambre.

— Ce sera plus long que prévu de préparer l'expédition, lance-t-il depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

— Pourquoi ?

— La préparation matérielle sera longue, il faut prévoir des drones, des vivres, des caisses étanches, et beaucoup d'autres choses. Nous ne pourrons pas emporter assez d'eau pour toute la durée. Les Erudits vont reprendre une ancienne formule de médicaments destinés à purifier l'eau, ça prendra quelques semaines, explique Tobias. De plus, il faut aller explorer la clôture, c'est pour ça que je suis en retard, il fallait trouver un camion disponible pour partir en reconnaissance.

— D'accord. Je vais appeler Christina, il est temps de lui en parler, je crois.

— Bonne idée, à tout de suite, dit-il en caressant la joue de Tris.

Trente minutes plus tard, Christina arrive accompagnée, à la grande surprise de Tris.

— Salut ! Ça te fait rien, j'ai emmené mon coloc ? annonce Christina d'un ton enjoué.

— Tu as bien fait ! Salut, répond Tris en s'adressant à l'homme.

— Salut, moi c'est Mark, dit le jeune homme en tendant sa main.

— Tris, dit la jeune fille en répondant à son salut.

— Ouais, je lui ai un peu parlé de toi, précise Christina.

— J'ose pas imaginer le désastre ! ironise la jeune fille.

Tris s'écarte et laisse rentrer ses amis avec chaleur. Elle en profite pour jeter un œil au nouvel arrivant. C'est un garçon plutôt trapu, la trentaine, à peine plus grand que Christina. Il a la peau burinée par le travail à l'air libre. Ses cheveux châtains et ondulés, rejetés en arrière, exposent un front large. Ses yeux clairs sont perçants, son nez plutôt long et fin. Tris ne peut pas affirmer qu'il est beau, mais il a un certain charme. Il a replacé ses mains dans les poches de son jean, un tee-shirt gris repose sur ses poignets larges et assez velus. Quand il se tourne vers elle pour lui sourire aimablement, Tris voit qu'il arbore un bleu multicolore sur une pommette.

— Wha, un canapé, ça avance, ici ! s'écrie Christina en se vautrant littéralement sur les coussins bleus.

Tris se détourne pour ne pas montrer la gêne qu'elle ressent en repensant à la nuit que Tobias et elle ont passés serrés l'un contre l'autre sur la banquette. Elle n'a rien dit à Christina de l'évolution de sa relation avec son instructeur, ne sachant pas ce que ce dernier veut divulguer ou pas pour l'instant.

— Quatre est pas là ? interroge Christina.

Mark semble intrigué par la demande de sa colocataire, mais il garde le silence, observant du coin de l'œil la discussion des deux amies.

— Si, il est à la salle de bain, il arrive, répond Tris.

— Qu'est-ce-que vous avez inventé cette fois ? Ceci dit, j'aime mieux une invitation pour un repas qu'un appel au secours, je suis plutôt habituée à la deuxième solution avec vous ! ricane l'ancienne Audacieuse.

— Ne parle pas trop vite, Chris, on a… du nouveau, insinue la jeune fille mystérieusement.

— C'est pas vrai ! Quoi encore ?

— Tu verras, Tobias va t'expliquer.

Tris préfère laisser l'assistant de Johanna présenter le projet d'expédition. Elle prépare l'eau pour la chicorée pendant que Christina évoque pour Mark brièvement les événements tumultueux qui ont jalonné l'année passée : le retour d'Evelyn, la découverte du réseau de tunnels sur lequel il a travaillé, l'agression de Tris qui lui a valu sa cicatrice, sa formation d'Audacieux, la chute dans le tunnel plein d'eau, le piège d'Evelyn, le procès de Marcus. Quand elle revient près de la table, l'invité dévisage l'amie de Christina avec stupéfaction.

— Il vous est arrivé tout ça en seulement un an ? demande-t-il mi-étonné, mi-sceptique.

Tris jette un regard à son amie pour tenter de savoir s'il connaît ses origines, et les circonstances de sa naissance. Christina semble comprendre car elle fait un signe négatif de la tête. Elle ne connaît Mark que depuis quelques semaines, elle s'en est tenue avec lui au sujet de ses amis qu'à des banalités, ce qu'il peut savoir en consultant les journaux.

— La vache, elle t'a pas ratée, la mère de ton ami !

Tris passe les doigts sur sa longue cicatrice. La plaie a bien cicatrisé, elle est fine, plus pâle qu'avant, mais visible. Elle déforme imperceptiblement son sourire, en soulevant à peine moins sa commissure du côté agressé. Elle regarde ostensiblement le bleu du colocataire et glisse :

— Apparemment, tu as des ennemis aussi…

Il sourit largement, découvrant une dentition blanche et bien alignée. Son agresseur, quel qu'il soit, ne semble pas lui avoir laissé un si mauvais souvenir. C'est Christina, vaguement gênée, qui explique à Tris le décor cutané de Mark :

— Il m'a draguée, je lui ai montré comment on traduisait « non » en langage Audacieux…

Tris éclate de rire. Elle n'est même pas étonnée !

— Si tu veux avoir une chance, dit-elle à Mark en s'esclaffant, apprends à faire le gâteau au chocolat des Audacieux !

— Dès demain, répond l'invité, je n'abandonnerai pas pour un bleu !

Mark récolte un grand coup de coude dans les côtes, qui lui fait expirer avec un cri.

— Essaie et après le langage Audacieux, je t'apprends la symétrie ! menace Christina, mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée.

Tobias sort à ce moment de la salle de bains, frais, rasé et les cheveux raccourcis. Il porte un pantalon et un tee-shirt noirs d'Audacieux. Pendant qu'il approche, son ancienne novice, avec beaucoup d'à propos, ajoute perfidement en regardant son instructeur pour le provoquer :

— J'ai dit à Mark qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance avec toi, Tris…

— Trop tard, répond Tobias en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Il se penche sur le visage de Tris assise à la table et pose un baiser appuyé sur ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir près d'elle. Christina ouvre un immense bec, les yeux arrondis de surprise. L'Audacieux tend la main à Mark, à demi redressé sur sa chaise pour le saluer, et lui serre virilement celle qu'il approche de la sienne.

— Quatre, articule la jeune métisse béatement, redis-moi quand est-ce-que tu m'as parlé de ça ?

— Je ne t'en ai pas parlé, j'aurais dû ?

— Ouais, je crois ! Tris, tu as mis Quatre sous simul' ?

Tris sourit.

— Non, je ne crois pas !

— Quatre ? interrompt Mark, perdu au milieu de la joute oratoire. C'est quoi, ce Quatre ?

— Pour tous les Audacieux, c'était mon nom, « Quatre », explique Tobias. Nous pouvions changer notre prénom pour un autre en arrivant novice dans la faction des Audacieux. Même depuis la dissolution des factions, la plupart de mes amis continuent de m'appeler comme ça. Et ça me va bien.

Mark jette un œil sur les bras dénudés de Tobias, posés sur la table. Il y détaille rapidement des collines de musculature qui ondulent au moindre mouvement sous sa peau fine où transparaissent des veines nerveuses. En levant les yeux, l'invité aperçoit les fines branches de son tatouage qui dépassent de son tee-shirt, dans le cou. Il a entendu Tris prononcer son vrai nom quand ils sont arrivés, Christina et lui. Mais Quatre, ça lui ira aussi…

Christina, elle, n'a pas fermé la bouche, elle regarde alternativement Tobias et Tris.

— Sans rire, Tris, comment t'as fait pour franchir le barrage entre Quatre et la vie ?

— Pareil que Mark va le faire avec toi ?

Les deux hommes pouffent tous les deux. Leur amusement se transforme en hilarité quand la jolie brune saute sur son amie pour l'entraîner dans une bagarre sans merci. Mark, la surprise passée, sidéré, s'apprête à intervenir pour séparer les deux femmes, quand Tobias le retient par le bras et lui fait un signe de dénégation en souriant.

Pendant deux minutes les hommes comptent les points, encourageant chacun leur compagne. Echevelées et épuisées, les deux amies finissent par s'effondrer dans une sorte de tresse humaine au sol, après avoir enjambé trois fois le canapé dans toutes les positions. Le carré de cheveux noirs de Christina ressemble à un nid de corbeau et Tris n'a plus sur la tête qu'une botte de paille. Féminité oblige, chacune s'empresse de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure.

— Egalité ! s'écrie Mark impressionné. Où est-ce que vous avez appris à vous battre comme ça ? C'est dingue !

— Dingue, c'est mon deuxième prénom, dit Tobias tranquillement, les bras croisés.

Haletantes, Tris et Christina se redressent et dévisagent leur instructeur en riant. Mark blêmit en suivant leur regard.

— C'est toi le prof ? La vache !

Sa tête ahurie provoque l'hilarité générale. Tobias retourne aux gobelets et sert la chicorée et le jus de pomme. Tout le monde se rassoit autour de la table.

— Alors ça y est, Quatre, tu as fini par ouvrir les yeux ? lâche Christina en reprenant son souffle.

— Tris me rendait fou en flirtant avec Matthew… lance Tobias en levant les yeux au ciel.

— C'est totalement faux ! s'insurge sa petite amie.

— Bravo Tris, s'écrie Christina en lui présentant la paume de sa main pour qu'elle y frappe la sienne. T'as compris les hommes en dix fois moins de temps que moi !

— La ferme, Christina ! menace l'instructeur faussement furieux.

De sa place, Mark assiste, le sourire aux lèvres, à la lutte verbale entre les trois amis. Il a l'impression d'être chez des fous. Il s'y sent donc parfaitement à sa place…

Tris estime qu'il est temps de changer de sujet avant que son amie ne tombe dans une grivoiserie sur le terrain de laquelle elle ne se sentira pas à l'aise.

— Chris, dit alors la jeune fille à son amie, on a besoin de toi…

— Ah, je me demandais si c'était juste pour vous voir roucouler que vous m'aviez fait venir !

Tris regarde Tobias pour lui laisser exposer le projet.

— Tu as suivi les travaux de réouverture de la rivière je pense ? demande le jeune homme.

— Tu parles ! Tout Chicago ne parle que de ça ! Mark a participé aux travaux. J'ai dû trouver des logements de fortune pour la main d'œuvre.

L'homme de la Marge acquiesce en faisant une moue d'admiration.

— Ouais, jamais vu ça ! Il paraît que c'est toi qui a trouvé le filon ? demande-t-il en s'adressant à Tris.

— Ouais, c'est elle, répond Tobias à sa place. Et elle a sans doute trouvé autre chose aussi. Le moyen de remplir le lac.

Christina recrache à moitié sa boisson. Son amie sourit, Christina avait eu la même réaction, prête à s'étrangler, quand sa sœur Beatrice avait tenu tête à son instructeur le premier jour de leur arrivée chez les Audacieux, à table.

— Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

— Pas du tout, on part en expédition pour confirmer la théorie de Tris, d'ici deux mois environ, affirme Tobias.

— Imagine, Chris, le retour de la plage presque au pied de ton bâtiment ! Il y avait une immense plage de loisirs à Chicago, à une période ! ironise Tris

— C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? On n'est plus en guerre, mais vous, vous le savez pas ? Tris, tu as inventé quoi, cette fois ?

— Je pense que les fondateurs ont bouché l'accès à l'eau du lac, tout au nord, là où il rejoint un autre lac par un détroit. Le lac touchait Chicago autrefois, ça facilitait les échanges, ça adoucissait le climat aussi. Et une si vaste étendue est un potentiel réservoir alimentaire. La population de Chicago augmente, il faut trouver des solutions, explique la sœur de Beatrice.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? demande Christina.

— Voir si on peut rouvrir le barrage qu'ils ont sans doute monté sur ce détroit.

— C'est loin ce détroit ? demande Mark.

— Environ six cents kilomètres, par le lac, répond Tobias.

— Comment ça par le lac ? demande la jeune métisse en crispant les yeux d'un air méfiant.

— Ce serait trop long d'y aller par la terre, nous ne savons pas si nous pourrions ravitailler en route. Nous voulons y aller avec l'Hovercraft, qui fonctionne à l'énergie solaire, explique l'instructeur, en traversant le lac d'ouest en est. Seras-tu des nôtres ? Je te préviens, c'est probablement dangereux.

— Ouais, suicidaire, comme tout ce qui se fait chez les Prior ! Je rêve, elle a encore trouvé un moyen de se mettre en danger ! se désole Christina la tête dans les mains.

Tris se lève en souriant pour préparer des steaks hachés et des salades. Elle a vu Beatrice faire ces gestes, dans les souvenirs de Caleb, ils lui semblent naturels à elle aussi. Tobias continue son exposé. Il allume ses écrans et montre les cartes et plans présentés en conseil.

— L'idée est de longer la côte sur l'eau jusqu'à Milwaukee, nous pensons associer cette ville à la mission.

— Pourquoi ? demande Mark.

— Ils sont en avance par rapport à nous sur le plan agricole, et nous avons besoin de retisser des relations d'échange. Si nous voulons pouvoir ravitailler en chemin, particulièrement au retour, Milwaukee est un passage obligé, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il y a plus au nord, explique Tobias.

— Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'as pas fini avec les scoops ? geint Christina.

— Mon contact à Milwaukee est Peter, je voudrais qu'il nous accompagne.

Le leader du groupe n'a pas fini sa phrase que Christina bondit sur ses pieds, sous les yeux effarés de Mark.

— Suicidaire, et contagieuse ! enrage Christina. Vous êtes cinglés, vous cherchez vraiment la guerre ! Ce gars est un poison violent, il vous trahira à la moindre occasion !

— Pas s'il a intérêt à la réussite de la mission. C'est un Audacieux, puissant et stratège, il peut nous être utile. Il a reçu le sérum d'oubli, rappelle toi.

— Qui est ce Peter ? demande Mark.

Sa colocataire lui résume en quelques mots la personnalité odieuse et les comportements paradoxaux qu'a pu observer Peter dans le passé, passant de la trahison à la collaboration, voire au sauvetage.

— Pourquoi ne pas utiliser les avions du Bureau ? demande Christina. Ça nous éviterait d'avoir affaire à Milwaukee !

— Il faut au moins trois kilomètres de piste d'atterrissage pour les avions dont ils disposent, nous ne savons pas si une telle piste existe là-bas, et nous n'aurions ensuite aucun moyen de locomotion sur place, argumente Tobias.

L'assistant de Johanna marque une pause, Tris rapporte les assiettes. Dès qu'elle les a posées, Tobias la saisit par les hanches et l'assied sur ses genoux. Sa petite amie passe un bras autour de son cou en souriant. Tobias écarte sa mèche pour découvrir et caresser sa cicatrice, et tend ses lèvres pour qu'elle les embrasse. Christina sourit. Jamais, même avec sa chère amie Beatrice, elle n'avait vu son instructeur aussi détendu et expressif.

— Ouais mais ça, c'est pas loyal comme argument, c'est du chantage ! Il est complètement dingue votre projet, donc… ben je viens ! Si on me laisse partir de mon travail ! Vous allez tellement vous regarder vous-même que vous allez vous paumer ou vous faire attaquer…

— Réfléchis bien, Chris, dit Tris plus sérieusement. On ne sait pas quels dangers nous attendent. De plus, on a un problème majeur avant même de partir.

— De quoi parles-tu ? demande Tobias.

— Aucun de nous ne sait nager, cela nous rend très vulnérables, que ce soit contre Peter ou toute personne hostile que nous aurions à rencontrer.

— C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, répond Tobias pour lui-même.

— Je sais nager.

Mark a lâché son affirmation alors que les trois amis ne faisaient plus attention à lui. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui.

— Ben oui, moi j'habitais dans la Marge, près d'un étang, assez loin de Chicago. Ma sœur et moi, on a appris à nager, avec mon père, pour pouvoir aller pêcher dans l'étang.

— Tu nous apprendrais ? demande Tris, non sans appréhension.

Les peurs de Beatrice sont imprimées dans sa mémoire, dans sa peau. Elle n'a pas les mêmes, mais elle se sent très solidaire de celles de sa sœur.

— A une condition… glisse Mark.

— Laquelle ? demande Tobias, méfiant.

— Je viens avec vous.


	23. Chapter 23

— Si Christina part en expédition et risque sa peau, je veux en être ! insiste Mark.

— J'ai pas besoin de garde du corps ! s'insurge l'intéressée.

— De toute façon c'est hors de question, répond Tobias d'une voix sèche. C'est une mission très risquée, tu n'as pas d'entraînement. Et je suis méfiant de nature. Je ne veux pas emmener quelqu'un dont je n'aurai pas jaugé la personnalité et les capacités. Je connais chaque membre de ce groupe, pour avoir dirigé leur initiation, pendant des semaines. Je connais leurs peurs, leurs faiblesses et leurs forces.

Sous la table, Tris effleure le genou de Tobias avec le sien, pour l'inciter à la réflexion. Il lui semble que la proposition de Mark est à considérer. D'ailleurs, ont-ils vraiment le choix ? Elle ne tient pas à remettre en cause le commandement du leader devant un inconnu, mais ils n'auront peut-être pas d'autre opportunité d'apprendre à nager.

— Je suis débrouillard, je chasse, je pêche, argumente Mark. Votre Peter vous connaît, il saura comment vous manipuler, puisque vous le soupçonnez. Pas moi. Je pourrais le surveiller pour vous.

Mais Tobias reste inflexible, sa méfiance l'emporte sur le gain que représenterait la maîtrise de la nage. Tris sait pour l'avoir bien jaugé dans les transferts mémoriels : quand le jeune homme contracte ses mâchoires jusqu'à faire trembler ses zygomatiques, il est préférable de ne pas insister. C'est un adversaire redoutable, très têtu. De plus, le chantage n'est pas du tout une méthode qu'il apprécie. Pas du tout.

D'ailleurs, Christina ne s'y trompe pas non plus. Elle a baissé les yeux et intime à Mark de laisser tomber. Tris se souvient parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé quand Evelyn avait proposé une alliance entre les Sans-faction et les Audacieux. Révolté, Tobias avait refusé tout en bloc. Mais chez les Sincères, l'attaque des Audacieux ralliés à Jeanine l'avait fait changer d'avis, une mesure de survie. Sa petite amie évoquera cet épisode avec lui… plus tard.

Mark semble très déçu, Tris le pense réellement attaché à Christina. Comment ne pas l'être ? La jeune Audacieuse est jolie, et beaucoup plus féminine depuis que les codes vestimentaires se sont libérés. Elle n'hésite pas à mettre des robes ajustées et des couleurs chatoyantes qui illuminent sa peau mate. Elle affiche une bonne humeur indestructible en toutes circonstances, Tris admire sa façon d'avoir géré le deuil de Will, avec dignité et indulgence, même si elle s'enferme depuis trop longtemps dans une fidélité déraisonnable. Le soutien qu'elle a apporté à Tobias depuis trois ans est indiscutable.

Christina a accueilli Tris avec bienveillance et s'est comportée avec elle comme une sœur. Elle a fait preuve d'une grande ouverture d'esprit et la jeune fille lui en est immensément reconnaissante. Plus que tout, elle aime Christina pour l'amour fraternel indéfectible qu'elle a porté à sa sœur Beatrice jusqu'au bout, malgré la mort de Will.

Qu'un homme s'intéresse à elle n'est pas étonnant, Christina en a déjà repoussé depuis trois ans, elle s'en est confiée à Tris. La mort tragique de Fernando, admirateur empressé de Christina, lors de l'attaque du siège des Erudits trois ans auparavant a peut-être été pour elle la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Même si elle n'était pas prête à accepter de s'ouvrir à une autre histoire, la mort de Will étant trop récente, Fernando avait toutefois contribué à lui rendre confiance en elle et en l'avenir. Tris espère que l'arrivée inopinée dans sa vie de l'énergique Mark lui permettra de surmonter ses dernières réserves.

Pour l'instant, Tris le voit bien : devant l'air fermé de Tobias, Mark baisse les armes.

— Très bien, soupire l'homme de la Marge, laissez-moi au moins vous aider à préparer votre mission. Je… vous apprendrai à nager. Tout ce qui peut mettre Christina en sécurité, je le ferai.

La jolie métisse donne un nouveau coup de coude à Mark dans les côtes.

— Arrête de me prendre pour un bébé ! lance-t-elle.

Mais elle sourit, et Tris est bien persuadée qu'elle n'est pas totalement insensible à toutes ces attentions.

* * *

— L'eau est froide dans les étangs de la Marge, il faut se procurer des vêtements thermiques. Ils emmagasinent la chaleur corporelle à l'air libre et la restituent pendant une heure dans l'eau. Nous pourrons les réutiliser pour l'expédition. Le Bureau en fournit aux gens de la Marge qui pêchent pour eux, affirme Mark.

— De toutes façons, nous devions aller au Bureau pour… autre chose, nous en profiterons, dit Tobias.

Le jeune homme a tenu à présenter à Johanna le déroulé de son projet, en compagnie de son équipe, et à lui présenter Mark. Dans le bureau de la Gouvernance, Johanna découvre le plan élaboré par Tobias.

— Nous irons passer deux ou trois jours dans la Marge, dans la région natale de Mark. Outre la nage, cela nous permettra de nous faire une expérience. Peter arrive demain, je l'ai contacté la semaine dernière après le conseil. Nous lui exposerons le projet ; même s'il refuse, nous pourrons quand même discuter de la liaison réseau informatique. Nous partirons pour le Bureau, puis la Marge après, en camion. En partant, nous longerons la clôture avec un ingénieur qui déterminera la résistance du mur, et les endroits où il sera possible de créer ou élargir des ouvertures pour le futur passage de l'eau.

— J'ai déjà demandé à ce que des rations alimentaires déshydratées vous soient préparées pour un mois, dit Johanna.

— Un mois ? J'espère bien que cette mission ne durera que quelques jours ! réplique Tobias.

— C'est par sécurité. Les mécaniciens et ingénieurs travaillent déjà sur l'Hovercraft, pour l'adapter et optimiser ses fonctions pour une telle mission. Une présentation sera sans doute prête quand vous reviendrez de la Marge.

Frustré, Mark se renfrogne dans son fauteuil. Les bras croisés, il fait pour lui-même un signe de dénégation en entendant les mesures alimentaires prévues. Il aurait mieux à proposer, mais un simple regard sur « Quatre » l'incite à se taire.

* * *

— Bonjour Peter, dit courtoisement Johanna. Ton voyage s'est-il bien passé ?

— C'est long en camion de Milwaukee à Chicago, répond Peter. Que me vaut cette étonnante invitation ?

— L'heure n'est plus à l'isolement, il est temps de rapprocher les cités et partager nos compétences, dit la représentante du gouvernement.

— Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous ne me dites que la partie émergée de l'iceberg ?

Peter, arrivé il y a quelques heures, avait été particulièrement étonné d'apprendre que Johanna Reyes et Tobias Eaton l'invitaient à Chicago. Les contacts enclenchés il y avait quelques mois dans le but de développer les communications ne lui avaient jusqu'à présent pas paru nécessiter un voyage en personne. Son collaborateur lui avait communiqué les rapports des premiers bilans et des perspectives à venir.

Mais aujourd'hui, il sent confusément qu'il y a autre chose. Il n'est pas venu pour les réseaux informatiques. Assis négligemment sur un fauteuil, il arbore une assurance détestable, comme à l'accoutumée. Habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, il a revêtu les couleurs de sa faction de naissance. Bien qu'elles aient été abolies quinze ans plus tôt à Milwaukee, dans un déluge de guerre civile, de nombreuses personnes, dans les deux villes, étaient restées fidèles au système, dans l'intimité de leur vie, de leur famille, voire de leur quartier. Johanna espère que ce costume reflète une valeur morale qui pouvait parfois manquer à Peter avant la guerre.

— Je te demande un peu de patience, tu vas comprendre, ajoute évasivement Johanna.

— Si je comprends bien, on se tutoie ? Ça me va ! Johanna, c'est bien ça ? fanfaronne-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Johanna sourit avec une indulgence toute Fraternelle. Sérum d'oubli ou pas, son attitude est toujours aussi suffisante et culottée. Elle n'est pas convaincue du bien fondé de cette étonnante invitation que Tobias a tenu à lui lancer. Mais elle se contente de lui faire confiance, avec des réserves… Johanna se lève pour aller préparer du café. Peter remarque les six gobelets prêts sur la table.

— Tu attends du monde apparemment ? Une nouvelle guerre se prépare ?

— Mon assistant Tobias Eaton va arriver, il t'expliquera, réplique Johanna pour insister sur la position de Tobias à ses côtés.

Peter ne répond pas. A ce moment, on frappe à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvre dans la foulée. Son ancien instructeur fait son entrée dans la pièce. Il est habillé en Audacieux et arbore une attitude tendue et sombre. Christina le suit, puis Tris et Mark ferme la marche. En apercevant Tobias, puis Christina, le visage de Peter ne trahit pas la moindre émotion. Mais à la vue de Tris, il se décompose complètement. Il en oublie de garder son attitude d'insupportable insolence et se lève comme un automate sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de la jeune fille.

— C'est… impossible, murmure-t-il d'une voix inaudible.

Tobias et Tris réalisent alors que Peter n'a rien oublié, il a manifestement reconnu la jeune fille qu'il croyait morte.

— Eh bien, je pense que la première chose à faire est de nous expliquer comment il se fait que tu te souviennes de nous, Peter, s'exclame Tobias d'un ton sec.

— Elle est morte… balbutie l'invité d'une voix blanche.

— Assied-toi et écoute, Peter, le prie Johanna.

Christina, le visage méfiant, prend place dans un canapé en face de Peter, Mark à sa gauche et Tris à sa droite. Tobias prend place comme à son habitude, mi-assis contre la table de réunion du bureau de Johanna.

Johanna tend une tasse de café à Peter, qu'il attrape machinalement, blême, sans quitter Tris des yeux. La jeune fille le toise avec un sourire narquois. Sa détresse lui apporte une pointe de vengeance cruelle contre laquelle elle n'a pas envie de lutter. Peter la dévisage, les yeux ronds, en s'attardant sur sa cicatrice. La surface de son café frissonne dans ses mains.

— Peter, je te présente Tris, la sœur jumelle de Beatrice Prior, dit Johanna très calmement.

— Sœur… jumelle ? articule-t-il péniblement. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une sœur…

— Tris est née après la guerre civile, Peter, précise Johanna pour dissiper son malaise.

— T'es… née dans un tube à essai, Pète-Sec ? ironise l'invité, qui retrouve un semblant de contenance.

— J'aime bien savoir quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, répond enfin Tris narquoisement, en faisant allusion à la réplique qu'il avait lui-même crachée à Beatrice chez les Erudits, quand elle était prisonnière de Jeanine pour servir de cobaye.

Peter soulève une commissure, railleur, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits. A peine revenu de sa stupéfiante vision, il se demande comment la jeune fille devant lui peut savoir ce qui s'est dit entre lui et Beatrice, chez les Erudits. L'heure des réponses viendra, mais pour le moment, il semble se détendre un peu, il n'est pas face à un fantôme. Il retrouve immédiatement sa détestable décontraction et affûte sa verve piquante.

— Je t'ai posé une question, Peter, rappelle Tobias.

— Vos scientifiques font revivre les morts, commente perfidement Peter, ceux de Milwaukee inventent des antidotes…

A cet instant, Tobias donnerait cher pour l'assommer, mais il l'a invité, et maintenant, il s'agit de le convaincre. Il est l'émissaire de Milwaukee pour l'expédition, il doit faire abstraction de ses sentiments personnels.

— Peter, tu sais donc qui est Christina, et voici Mark, un ami, présente Tobias. Comme Johanna a dû te le dire, il devient nécessaire de reconstruire les relations entre les villes. Chicago et Milwaukee sont les plus proches accessibles pour l'instant. La clôture n'a plus lieu d'être, nous voulons remplir à nouveau le lac jusqu'à son volume d'avant la Grande Paix.

Peter lève les sourcils avec flegme, tout en sirotant son café. Il n'a jusque là pas quitté Tris des yeux. La jeune fille le défie du regard sans faiblir. Mais Tobias a attiré l'attention de l'invité. Il pose sa tasse, met ses coudes sur ses genoux et s'adresse à son ancien instructeur.

— Et à part passer une bonne journée à bien rire de vos idées délirantes, qu'est-ce-que je fais là, Quatre ?

Mark se penche discrètement vers Christina. Il lui dit à voix basse :

— Pour lui aussi, c'est « Quatre » ? Et Tris, elle est née dans un tube à essai ?

— Chuut ! lui intime Christina en prenant sa tasse de café. Plus tard !

— Va près de la fenêtre, Peter, intime Tobias, et regarde en bas.

Peter, intrigué, fait le tour des regards posés sur lui, se lève et se rend à la fenêtre. Arrivé il y a peu à la porte principale de la clôture, il y a été pris en charge par camion et ramené au Marché des Médisants. Les camions extérieurs ne sont pas admis à l'intérieur de la clôture pour l'instant, tous les transferts se font aux portes de la cité, matérialisées par le mur.

Entré par l'arrière du bâtiment, Peter n'a pas eu l'opportunité de faire du tourisme. Il écarte les stores et baisse les yeux vers la rivière, puisque qu'elle longe le bâtiment. A sa grande surprise, le lit est rempli à moitié, le courant défile en direction du bassin du lac. Il se retourne vers ses hôtes, amusés par sa tête cocasse et incrédule.

— Il y a de l'eau dans le lit de la rivière ! constate-t-il d'une voix suraigüe.

Les filles pouffent de rire devant sa tête ahurie.

— Délirant, hein ? insinue Tobias sans même avoir bougé de la table sur laquelle il est appuyé.

Le jeune instructeur en profite pour jeter un œil à sa petite amie. Mal à l'aise depuis l'arrivée de Peter, contre lequel elle a de forts a priori, elle ne quitte pas des yeux l'invité indésirable. Apprendre qu'il n'est plus sous l'influence du sérum d'oubli ne lui plaît pas. Tobias lui adresse un sourire d'encouragement mais elle ne se déride pas.

— Comment l'eau est revenue ? demande Peter à Johanna.

— Oh ? Ça non plus tu ne le sais pas ? glisse la sœur de Beatrice d'un ton glacial.

— Tris…

Son petit ami tente de limiter l'expression de l'antipathie de sa petite amie vis-à-vis de Peter, alors que Christina tente de maîtriser son hilarité. Mark surveille du coin de l'œil ce curieux invité, dont personne ne veut, mais si indispensable à l'expédition.

— Si je te suis si insupportable… Tris… désolé, j'ai du mal à m'y faire ! Bref, si tu ne voulais pas me voir, pourquoi me faire venir ? interroge Peter sur un ton de défi.

— Maintenant que nous avons toute ton attention, veux-tu écouter la suite ? coupe Tobias.

— Vas-y, Quatre, je suis curieux de connaître ta théorie ! clame Peter sur un ton bravache en retournant s'asseoir.

— L'assèchement de la rivière Chicago n'était pas la seule cause du recul du lac. Le Bureau a utilisé un autre moyen. Dans deux mois, nous partons en expédition pour trouver cette cause et y remédier.

— Pourquoi faire ? demande Peter.

— Quand le lac sera à nouveau en bordure de Chicago, les échanges avec Milwaukee seront grandement facilités, par la voie navigable, et les ressources alimentaires multipliées. Sans compter l'irrigation des cultures, et le climat, poursuit Tobias.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon autorisation j'imagine. Je le répète : que voulez-vous de moi ?

— Que tu nous accompagnes jusqu'au détroit de Mackinac, où nous pensons qu'un barrage avait été élevé par les pères fondateurs de Chicago.

— Oh ? Vraiment ? Vous avez besoin de moi ? Voilà qui est intéressant ! Et pourquoi vous suivrais-je jusqu'au détroit Machin ? Juste en vous faisant confiance ?

— Milwaukee a besoin d'échanger, de vendre, tout comme Chicago. Tu serais celui qui a permis ça. Ça faciliterait tes projets, non ? lui distille Tobias.

— C'est à voir… réfléchit Peter.

— Tu as eu une formation d'Audacieux, tu es un combattant. Il faut s'attendre à devoir défendre nos vies. La mission est risquée, et longue. Personne à Chicago n'est jamais allé aussi loin. On ne sait pas ce qu'on trouvera, ni qui, hostile ou pacifique.

— Combien est rémunérée cette mission ? demande Peter, pragmatique.

— Pas de rémunération. Soit tu viens, et Milwaukee sera associée aux recherches, et au développement grâce à toi, soit tu viens pas, et on se contentera de développer les réseaux informatiques, si c'est possible. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, tranche le leader de l'expédition.

— En quoi consiste la mission ? reprend l'invité.

Alors Tobias raconte. Le séjour dans la Marge pour apprendre à nager avec Mark comme guide, l'exploration minutieuse de la clôture, et le voyage, en Hovercraft. Et avant le départ, un entraînement intensif digne de l'initiation des Audacieux.

— L'entraînement aura lieu en partie avec les hommes de la police de Chicago : il est préférable de ne pas nous entraîner entre nous, nous nous connaissons bien.

— Oh tu me déçois là, Quatre, j'aurais tant voulu mettre une raclée à tes amies !

— Garde ton fiel, Peter, lance Christina.

— Si nous devons passer plusieurs semaines ensemble, il faut que chacun fasse des efforts pour que ça se passe bien, assène Tobias sèchement en regardant alternativement ses amis et son ancien novice.

— Dis ça à ta petite amie bis, rétorque Peter.

— Garde tes réflexions, déjà, coupe Christina.

— Et lui, il est muet ? attaque Peter en désignant Mark de la tête.

— J'en apprends plus sur les gens en les observant en silence, qu'en parlant pour ne rien dire, dit Mark tranquillement.

— Ah non, il parle, persifle l'insupportable invité en se désintéressant immédiatement de l'homme en face de lui. Je dois me décider quand ?

— L'entraînement peut commencer demain, nous partons pour la Marge dans deux ou trois jours, précise Tobias.

— Est-ce-que vous parquez toujours les invités dans les dortoirs insipides du siège des Audacieux ? Ou en avez-vous fait une prison ?

— Les entraînements auront lieu là bas, confirme le leader du groupe.

— Le siège des Audacieux sert de centre d'entraînement pour les forces de police, explique Johanna. Il est prévu de réhabiliter les dortoirs et les appartements des leaders et des familles des Audacieux qui sont parties. Le bâtiment doit être assaini, l'assèchement du torrent du gouffre va faciliter les travaux.

— Le torrent est asséché ? Bon dieu, il faut que je vienne à Chicago plus souvent ! C'est fou ce qu'on y apprend ! chantonne l'émissaire de Milwaukee.

Tobias sort une clé de sa poche et la suspend devant lui au bout de son index.

— Si tu es des nôtres, tu pourras loger dans l'appartement de ma mère pendant la durée de l'opération.

— T'es cinglé, Quatre, je n'approcherai pas d'Evelyn, elle est folle ! objecte Peter.

— Je ne crois pas qu'elle te fera du mal, elle est morte, lâche Tobias d'une voix blanche.

L'annonce jette un blanc entre les deux hommes qui se toisent.

— Ah. Désolé Quatre, marmonne Peter plus modestement.

L'instructeur a cessé de haïr Peter, il a réussi à laisser sa rancœur de côté, parce que Beatrice lui avait pardonné aussi. Mais il ne l'aime toujours pas. Pourtant, il ne peut pas faire autrement que lui reconnaître une qualité : il a – presque – toujours respecté le deuil. Quand Jeanine a lancé les Audacieux sous simulation attaquer les Altruistes, le père de Beatrice a été abattu sous ses yeux, en présence de Peter. Ce dernier, comme le lui a demandé Beatrice, a veillé sur Caleb le temps que la jeune fille aille libérer Quatre et tous les Audacieux de leur simulation.

Au siège des Erudits, c'est avec dignité qu'il avait présenté à Tobias le corps inanimé de Beatrice, qu'il avait placée dans l'inconscience pour lui sauver la vie. L'horreur sur le visage de Tobias ne lui avait inspiré aucune moquerie ou vengeance. Plutôt de la compassion, bizarrement.

Et au Bureau, il avait veillé Uriah dans le coma, jusqu'à son décès, alors qu'il avait été gravement blessé par une explosion. Aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, Peter n'avait jamais tué personne sans y être absolument contraint. On ne peut pas lui enlever ça. Même s'il est difficile de savoir si c'est par lâcheté ou par sens moral… Né chez les Sincères, mais hypocrite, vaniteux et intéressé, il avait pourtant toujours respecté la valeur de respect de la vie des Audacieux. Jusqu'au jour où Evelyn l'avait manipulé au Bureau du Bien-Être Génétique. Pouvait-il vraiment en être tenu pour responsable, quand on connaissait l'esprit retors d'Evelyn ?

L'annonce de la mort de la mère de son ancien instructeur lui a cloué le bec.

— Son appartement a été passé au peigne fin par la police, il ne reste que les meubles basiques.

— La police ? interroge Peter.

— Tu peux y loger pour l'instant, si tu décides de participer à notre mission, poursuit Tobias en se dirigeant vers la sortie, sans s'occuper de sa question et en jouant avec la clé au bout de son doigt.

— Bien, je vais réfléchir, conclut Peter en s'enfonçant au fond du fauteuil.

— Très bien. Merci Johanna pour ton accueil et ton soutien. Peter, tu donneras ta réponse à Johanna. C'est le chef de ce gouvernement, qui finance l'expédition.

Tris se lève pour suivre le leader du groupe, imitée par Christina et Mark. Peter les toise de son fauteuil. Tobias passe sa main autour de la taille de Tris, et tous les quatre se dirigent vers la sortie en saluant Johanna de la main.

— Quatre ! jette Peter.

Tobias s'immobilise et tourne à demi la tête pour attendre de savoir ce que lui veut Peter.

— C'est ok, je viens.

Le jeune instructeur reprend sa marche vers la sortie en balançant la clé par-dessus son épaule vers Peter et en donnant l'adresse. L'ancien Audacieux exilé rattrape la clé au vol.

— Demain, neuf heures, au siège des Audacieux pour l'entraînement, en tenue, lui lance Tobias sans même le regarder.

— Mais j'ai plus de tenue d'Audacieux ! proteste l'invité.

— Viens à poil, qu'on rigole ! lui crie Christina.

La porte se referme sur le petit groupe, alors que Johanna secoue la tête en souriant, assise derrière son bureau. Elle profite de l'occasion pour envoyer un message personnel à Tris sur sa messagerie : le conseil a accepté sa suggestion de la nommer conseillère, et à ce titre, de lui allouer une indemnité qui lui permet d'être autonome.


	24. Chapter 24

Tobias compose le code et la porte de son appartement s'ouvre. Il laisse passer Tris et referme derrière lui en jetant sa veste sur le canapé. Tris l'imite. Avec un soupir, il l'attire à lui et pose un baiser léger sur sa bouche.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va… Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais avec Peter ?

\- Je sais que tu lui en veux du mal qu'il a fait à Beatrice. Moi aussi, crois-moi. Sa culpabilité l'a tellement rongé à ce moment-là, qu'il a préféré le sérum d'oubli plutôt qu'assumer ses actes. Je ne veux pas qu'on se mine pour lui. Mais dans ce projet, le passage par Milwaukee est obligatoire, nous allons nous y ravitailler, nous ne passerons pas inaperçus. En cas de problème, c'est là-bas que nous pourrons plus rapidement retourner. Peter n'a que deux positions possibles : pour ou contre nous. Il est né chez les Sincères. C'est blanc, ou noir. Je préfère qu'il soit avec nous que contre nous. Nous aurons sans doute assez d'aléas comme ça. C'est un combattant habile et puissant.

\- Tu as raison, soupire Tris.

Tobias balaye la mèche dorée de sa compagne sur le côté pour libérer ses deux yeux et ses joues.

\- J'aimerais te convaincre, je ne serais pas satisfait de t'imposer ce choix, alors que tu m'as… laissé la direction de cette opération.

\- Tu es plus qualifié, aguerri et expérimenté que moi pour la mener. Je te fais confiance.

\- Tu es plus intelligente.

\- Non, nous sommes complémentaires, précise Tris. Une équipe.

\- C'est tout ? demande Tobias en embrassant son cou tendrement.

\- Non ce n'est pas tout…

Le jeune homme reprend sa bouche en fourrant ses mains sous ses cheveux, sur sa nuque et ses épaules. La soie de ses mèches attise tous ses sens comme une brise sur des braises. Il ne s'en lasse pas.

Comme à chaque fois, Tris perd la notion du temps, elle fait glisser ses mains le long de son torse, sur ses hanches. Elle meurt d'envie de toucher, de voir, la fresque noire qui orne son dos. Depuis des jours, elle s'endort à côté de Tobias dans sa chambre. Ils parlent, des heures durant, ponctuant leurs phrases inachevées de baisers et de silences langoureux et tendres, savourant le simple plaisir d'avoir le temps, d'être en paix. Chaque soir, le sommeil leur coupe la parole. Mais le jeune homme a toujours conservé un tee-shirt, comme s'il protégeait un secret qu'il ne pouvait pas encore dévoiler. Tris respecte ça, mais elle a en elle les bouffées d'admiration que sa sœur a ressenties pour le dessin en le voyant pour la première fois, et à chaque fois suivante. Elle meurt d'envie de vivre ça à son tour.

Ce soir, même si elle sent, dans chaque fibre de son corps, résonner les principes pudiques des Altruistes, transmis par ses parents à Beatrice, c'est sa fibre Audacieuse qui la domine, elle n'a plus envie de la moindre distance entre elle et Tobias. Elle glisse sa main sous le tee-shirt noir de son petit ami, le bout de ses doigts effleure la peau lisse des reins de son compagnon. Le front sur son épaule, Tris respire, à travers son vêtement, l'odeur de sa peau avec avidité, la bouche entrouverte pour absorber plus de son air, de son énergie. Elle sent la poitrine de son bel ami se soulever à un rythme qu'elle ressent plus rapide, plus saccadé. La joue de Tobias caresse les cheveux sur la tempe de Tris.

Cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'a plus ressenti la douce brûlure d'une caresse ! Beatrice avait été la première à poser la main sur sa peau, autrement que pour porter les coups auxquels l'enfant puis l'Audacieux était plutôt habitué. Il en avait même été choqué, tant c'était nouveau pour lui. Le souvenir de cette douceur s'était endormi avec Beatrice, et les doigts de Tris réveillent en lui l'émerveillement des sensations tendres qu'elle provoque.

\- Tobias ?

\- Oui ?

\- Comment on sait si on est… amoureux ? Ça… ne se lit pas dans les livres…

Décontenancé, Tobias essaie de pacifier le rythme de son cœur pour chercher une réponse verbale, là où il n'a pour l'heure envie que de combler sa bouche de ses lèvres affamées.

\- Je ne sais pas si je sais décrire ça, je ne suis pas… un expert, murmure le jeune homme.

\- Plus que moi… souffle Tris en souriant timidement. Comme a dit Mark, c'est « toi le prof », pas seulement pour les techniques de combat !

\- Je n'ai pas été habitué à parler de ça chez les Altruistes, et mes parents ne m'ont pas vraiment donné d'exemple…

Mue par une douce impatience, Tris interrompt sa phrase d'un baiser long et léger sur ses lèvres charnues. Tobias la regarde intensément pour trouver une inspiration.

\- Peut-être qu'on peut dire qu'on aime quand on a envie d'être avec une autre personne, si fort qu'on n'arrive plus à réfléchir… que la boule de feu qu'on a au creux du ventre nous empêche de respirer... Que ce feu ne s'apaise même pas quand on l'embrasse, mais qu'elle augmente encore pour brûler la gorge, les lèvres... Quand la toucher devient plus important que manger ou dormir, dit-il dans un murmure, ne traduisant que ses propres pensées.

La tête relevée vers la sienne, Tris l'observe pour lire une réponse identique dans ses yeux, et sur ses lèvres assombries par les baisers. Tobias regarde alternativement chacun de ses yeux, son nez, le voile de ses cheveux retombé devant la cicatrice. Il promène ses doigts sur ses joues, son front, la ligne de ses sourcils.

\- C'est quand une table entre elle et toi te semble une distance insupportable… Quand être ailleurs qu'elle n'a pas le moindre sens…

Fascinée par l'intensité du regard de Tobias qui cherche ses mots, Tris aspire les paroles douces de son petit ami, lui qui a été élevé sans amour, sans tendresse ni compassion. Chacun de ses mots résonne dans sa tête, dans sa gorge et dans des endroits de son corps auxquels elle ne prêtait pas attention auparavant.

\- Je pense qu'on aime quand on est si sûr de l'autre que la confiance n'est plus une nécessité, mais une évidence... Je crois qu'on aime quand la vie de l'autre est plus importante que la nôtre et qu'on n'aurait pas besoin d'une seule seconde de réflexion pour donner notre vie pour sauver la sienne.

Impatient, Tobias reprend sa bouche, comme une bouffée d'air après une trop longue apnée, en enroulant ses bras autour du corps lové contre lui de Tris. Elle sent sur sa joue glisser le souffle et la caresse du nez de son petit ami. Quand il libère ses lèvres, Tris tangue dans un vertige qui ne s'arrête pas. Les yeux clos, elle lui murmure :

\- Et le… désir ?

\- Tris… parler du désir, quand on a contre soi une femme comme toi, attise le désir… Ce que tu me demandes…

\- J'ai juste besoin… de savoir la différence, de savoir les reconnaître… les exprimer…

Bouleversé par ses propres sensations, celles qu'il perçoit sur le corps, la bouche, le visage de la jeune femme, Tobias respire fort et essaie de dominer ses émotions pour continuer à parler.

\- Le désir… transporte les battements de ton cœur dans toutes les parties de ton corps. Il remplace ta volonté, accélère ton pouls…

« C'est donc _ça_ , ce que je sens… ». Exaltée, Tris ferme les yeux et écoute son cœur, tentant de localiser les endroits où il bat le plus fort. Il est partout, affolant, puissant, exigeant. Elle promène ses mains doucement sur le bas du dos de Tobias, effleurant à peine sa peau avec des caresses mirage.

\- Il peut te faire faire des folies pour supprimer tout espace, tout objet, tout… vêtement entre ta peau et celle de l'autre. Le désir… exige de toi que chaque partie de ton corps soit en contact avec… chaque partie du sien.

Tobias marque une pause pour respirer et contrôler son souffle. Il fixe la bouche de Tris avec envie.

\- L'amour, s'il est assez fort, permet… je l'espère… de contrôler le désir, si la personne qui te l'inspire n'est pas prête… Le désir, Tris, va m'obliger à m'écarter de toi si je veux lui résister…

Mais Tris ne lui permet pas de s'éloigner, elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche, et enveloppe son cou et sa nuque pour porter chacune de ses mains plus loin le long des muscles de son dos. Les bras puissants de Tobias enserrent son buste avec force. Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de l'effort de contrôle de soi qu'elle demande à son petit ami. Il glisse ses mains dans son dos et les descend jusqu'aux cuisses. D'un geste vif et fort, il soulève Tris pour l'asseoir sur ses mains en appui sur ses hanches. Elle est légère et musclée, la maigreur de son arrivée a été remplacée par une minceur fine et élancée de sportive. La jeune fille se serre contre lui, Tobias quémande sa bouche, le cou en extension pour atteindre ses lèvres. Il va la déposer doucement sur la table, debout devant elle entre ses jambes. Tris l'enserre des siennes pour les nouer derrière lui.

\- Tris… Tu me rends fou… Il faut… me laisser souffler, sinon je crains de te faire peur…

La jeune Audacieuse cache son visage dans son cou. Elle n'a pas peur, elle respire l'odeur de petit pois, de sueur, de soir, qui flotte sur sa peau, une odeur enivrante d'audace, de gentillesse, de sincérité, d'intelligence et d'abnégation, un parfum d'humanité totale. Tobias est complet, il a tout ce qu'elle veut. Elle ne sait pas d'ailleurs ce qu'elle veut, mais il l'a, ça elle en est sûre. Il pourrait être n'importe où, avec n'importe qui. Mais il est là, devant elle, contre elle, avec elle, juste elle, et il lui avoue son désir.

A regret, elle articule, comme si elle sortait d'un très long sommeil :

\- Il reste du gâteau au chocolat ?

Le front contre le sien, Tobias sourit.

\- Ouais, il en reste, c'est une bonne idée… Je reviens dans cinq minutes, murmure-t-il contre sa bouche avant de s'éloigner vers la salle de bain, laissant Tris pantelante sur la table, vide de son absence contre sa bouche.

La jeune femme passe ses mains sur son visage et ses cheveux, elle aussi a du mal à garder les idées claires. Tobias n'est que dans la pièce à côté, et il lui manque déjà tant, qu'elle en a mal dans la poitrine. Elle meurt d'envie d'aller le rejoindre et continuer à caresser sa peau, embrasser sa bouche. Pour le reste, elle ne sait pas trop ce que ça peut faire, mais il n'y a rien dont elle n'ait pas envie avec lui. Elle a juste le temps de reprendre son souffle et d'apporter l'assiette de gâteau, que l'eau se coupe dans la douche et une minute plus tard, Tobias sort de la salle de bain. Il est torse nu, frais et humide, auréolé de l'odeur mentholée de son gel douche. Il a juste enfilé un pantalon noir léger. Le noir lui va comme un gant, il fait ressortir ses cheveux bruns, sa carrure large et asséchée par l'entraînement, et ses yeux bleu si foncé qu'ils paraissent noirs, surtout quand il lui parle d'amour et de désir… Le noir souligne les lignes de son tatouage qui dépassent comme une invitation aux caresses et à la découverte. Le bel instructeur ressemble à un condor aux ailes déployées : il occupe tout l'espace sans effort et remplit l'air de majesté.

Hypnotisée par sa présence et sa virilité, Tris en oublie de lâcher l'assiette qu'elle tient dans la main, suspendue ridiculement en l'air au-dessus de la table, et le regarde approcher d'elle avec un mélange d'envie et d'admiration. Il est beau, fort, et il vient vers elle, d'un pas félin et silencieux, avec l'assurance d'un Audacieux. Les flammes de son tatouage dépassent sur ses flancs, ses épaules et son cou et Tris imagine leur suite dans son dos, et son feu intérieur. Avec un sourire léger, il attrape un petit bout de gâteau dans l'assiette suspendue au bout des doigts de sa compagne et lui offre près de ses lèvres. Il effleure son menton de deux doigts pendant que les deux autres tiennent le biscuit sucré, qu'elle lui vole en riant. Il sourit avec tant de tendresse que le rire de Tris se tarit, juste pour profiter de la sensation qu'il provoque en elle. Il prend l'assiette qui est toujours suspendue en l'air et la pose, il a besoin des deux mains de Tris sur lui.

Même ça, ça doit être de l'amour, elle le croit sincèrement. Mais il ne le lui a jamais dit. Son dévouement, sa patience, ses caresses. Comment peut-on faire des choses aussi fortes, aussi douces, sans cet amour dont elle a lu la définition, dont il lui a détaillé les signes, les symptômes ?

Pendant que Tobias mord dans un morceau de gâteau comme si c'était la bouche de Tris, elle entreprend de vriller toute sa chevelure et de la remonter en un large chignon comme elle l'a vu faire par sa mère, dans les transferts mémoriels. Ils sont si longs qu'elle les fait tenir sans pince. Ils sont lourds et pèsent sur sa nuque. Quelques mèches rebelles s'échappent sur le côté, que Tobias lisse entre deux doigts, pour le plaisir de les toucher. Son air est si sérieux, si concentré que Tris lui saute au cou. Avec un sourire, il croise ses mains dans son dos et la serre.

\- Moi aussi, j'y vais, lui murmure la jeune femme blonde, sur la pointe des pieds, près de l'oreille.

Elle prend un dernier morceau de gâteau et s'éloigne sans se retourner vers la salle de bain, d'un pas chaloupé. Tobias entend l'eau couler et essaie de se détendre. Il a du mal à imaginer ce que Tris a pu mémoriser de sa relation avec Beatrice, mais il ne veut ni ne peut comparer quoi que ce soit. Même s'il a chéri les pages de sa vie avec Beatrice et qu'il n'envisage plus de tout oublier, que chaque souvenir est transformé en diamant éternel, il a tourné une nouvelle page, toute blanche, prête à être noircie, un nouveau chapitre. Le bonheur, l'espoir, la vitalité sont revenus dans son cœur, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible.

Il s'inquiète de l'expédition à venir, mais c'est demain. Il veut profiter d'aujourd'hui, avec Tris. Il entend la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se retourne pour l'accueillir d'un sourire. Mais il reste figé. Dans l'encadrement de la porte coulissante, la vision est juste enroulée dans une large serviette blanche qu'elle tient serrée au dessus de son cœur. Ses épaules nues sont un peu contractées. Emu, Tobias profite de sa présence silencieuse, il contemple les parties du corps de sa petite amie qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues depuis ce qu'il a pris pour une apparition dans le laboratoire de Caleb. Ses cuisses musclées dépassent de la serviette et ses jambes fines, pâles et galbées sont serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Sans un mot, Tobias tend sa main ouverte pour inviter Tris à le rejoindre, avec un sourire discret, mêlé d'inquiétude. Elle ressemble à un petit oiseau effarouché, et le jeune homme craint qu'elle ne s'envole pour disparaître. Tris approche doucement, dans un silence contemplatif. Sa main libre se glisse dans celle de son compagnon, il reconnaît la sensation de soie ou de plumes qu'il a déjà sentie au tribunal et même lors des simulations. Les yeux de la jeune femme se posent sur les traits noirs qui semblent déposés sur ses épaules. Mais au lieu de se presser contre lui, comme Tobias s'y attend avec impatience, elle le contourne. Elle veut enfin admirer son tatouage, approcher du regard ce qu'elle n'a vu qu'en rêve. Le bel Audacieux la laisse faire en la suivant du regard tant qu'il le peut. Il sait que cette demande tacite est autant une découverte pour elle qu'une fusion avec la mémoire que Beatrice lui a léguée, un désir à mi-chemin entre le souvenir et l'avenir, un pèlerinage mémoriel autant que sensoriel. Sa sœur lui a envoyé un héritage mental, sentimental et humain qu'elle veut adopter comme sien, dans les moindres détails.

Enfin, elle peut admirer les entrelacements de flammes aux bords découpés et stylisés, qui partent de chaque côté de sa colonne pour remonter le long de ses côtes, de ses omoplates et jusque sur les épaules et le cou. Comme Beatrice avant elle, fascinée, elle dessine les contours des factions, de haut en bas, du bout des doigts. Tobias se souvient de cette caresse qui l'avait tant surpris, et pour cause. C'était la première fois qu'on le touchait avec amour et douceur.

\- Il est… fantastique. Toute l'histoire des factions, la tienne, tes aspirations, ton destin. C'est fabuleux, dit Tris dans un souffle. Je suis si heureuse de le voir…

Après lui avoir laissé quelques secondes pour détailler son tatouage, Tobias sent ses doigts parcourir sa peau, caresser les trapèzes inclinés à la base de son cou. Elle fait glisser sa main sur son flanc pour se rapprocher de lui, et serrer sa joue contre la peau décorée. Il ferme les yeux pour profiter de la sensation, puis se retourne doucement pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser. Les mains légères caressent ses épaules et sa nuque. Les pointes de son tatouage dépassent sur ses muscles souples et les côtés de son cou, fascinantes comme les flammes d'un feu. Tris envoie une prière muette à Tori pour la remercier de son œuvre d'art. Tobias observe avec émotion sa petite amie le découvrir avec des yeux d'enfant émerveillé.

Soudain, ses deux mains s'enroulent autour de son cou et seule la pression de leurs deux corps maintient la serviette sur la silhouette de la jeune fille. Tobias détache son chignon. Ses cheveux se déroulent dans son dos en dansant et tourbillonnant pour se libérer de la vrille qui les emprisonnait. Puis, il entoure ses épaules d'un bras, et se penche pour passer l'autre bras sous ses genoux. Il la soulève, colle ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre.

Tris ne lutte que contre une chose : l'angoisse de le décevoir. Qu'il ne trouve pas en elle l'épanouissement, les sentiments qui l'avaient lié à sa sœur Beatrice. Sa serviette a glissé de sa poitrine et elle se colle maintenant contre son buste frais, mue par un besoin incontrôlable de sa peau contre la sienne.

Avec d'infinies précautions, Tobias la pose doucement sur le lit. Ses cheveux s'étalent sur l'oreiller. La nuit est tombée et la lune projette une lumière grise par la fenêtre plus large que haute de la pièce. Le jeune homme va éteindre la lumière du salon et ferme la porte coulissante de sa chambre, pour que la lumière diffuse de Chicago, par les larges baies de la pièce principale, ne s'immisce pas dans leur retraite feutrée. Tris n'a pas cessé de le suivre des yeux. Chacun de ses mouvements est fluide, velouté comme le mouvement souple d'un tissu de soie. Ses muscles roulent sous sa peau lisse et lui donnent une allure de jaguar. Elle a conquis un tel homme, elle, le clone sans passé. Elle toute seule. Les bouffées d'amour et de fierté qui l'étouffent se muent en remerciements muets, pour la vie, pour Beatrice, pour ses parents.

Il s'étend tout près de Tris sur le grand lit carré, en appui sur son avant-bras et entreprend, du bout des doigts, de suivre chaque ligne de son visage. Il suit ses sourcils, caresse sa cicatrice, longe la ligne du menton. Les yeux clos, elle sent son doigt descendre le long de son cou et suivre la courbe de son épaule, il ne s'arrête qu'au creux du coude. Elle a envie de lui crier de continuer. Il déplace simplement sa main brûlante pour la poser insensiblement sur son ventre et la chaleur de ses doigts, de sa paume, remonte en bouffées par sa poitrine pour lui brûler la gorge. Tobias embrasse la pointe de son épaule, longtemps, doucement, passionnément, les yeux fermés. Tris ouvre les siens et approche sa main pour lui caresser la joue, il embrasse la paume qu'elle lui tend. Elle veut passer sa main derrière sa nuque et attirer son visage, sa bouche lui manque. Mais Tobias résiste à son invitation pressante. Intriguée et inquiète, Tris se demande si elle a fait quelque chose qui lui a déplu, ou pire, s'il est déçu par ce qu'il voit. Elle sait qu'elle est trop fine, comme Beatrice, que sa cicatrice lui déchire le visage, et que sa poitrine n'est pas généreuse. Physiquement, elle ressemble beaucoup à Beatrice, et Tobias l'avait aimée et trouvée belle. Mais peut-être la voit-il différemment ? Machinalement, elle replace un coin de la serviette sur son corps et le regarde d'un air interrogateur :

\- Je… ne te plais pas ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Tris, tu me plais, même… si on s'arrête là, répond son compagnon en la regardant intensément. Je t'ai influencée, ce que je ne veux pas faire.

\- Tu ne m'as pas influencée, dit-elle avec douceur, tu as mis des mots, une réalité, sur ce que je ressens dès que tu es près de moi… Je savais déjà tout, sans savoir le dire, c'était si beau, si… juste… Mais c'est juste que… je ne sais pas si je suis… normale sur ce plan…

\- Je suis certain que si, affirme doucement Tobias.

Lentement, Tris promène sa main sur son épaule, son bras et suit les lignes de son buste. Ses yeux osent, ce que ses doigts n'osent pas, elle espère que le jeune homme n'a pas vu dans la pénombre ses joues prendre feu, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir. Son souffle s'entend plus qu'avant. Mais il a vu, entendu, il se penche pour embrasser sa joue brûlante et descend sur sa bouche, tendu pour garder le contrôle de ses gestes. Sa main posée sur le ventre de Tris s'anime, descend sur sa hanche fine et anguleuse. La jeune fille comprend encore mieux ce qu'il voulait dire quand il parlait du désir qui faisait battre le cœur partout ailleurs que dans la poitrine. Son sang tambourine sous la main virile, où qu'elle soit sur sa peau.

\- Tu avais raison… souffle Tris.

\- A quel sujet ? demande-t-il doucement la bouche contre la sienne, crispé pour contenir la fougue qui lui tape dans le cou.

\- Je ne veux plus de distance, plus du tout d'espace…

Tobias ferme les yeux un instant. Il sent cette énergie dont parle souvent sa petite amie les envelopper comme une couverture chaude, ce halo d'énergie bleutée qui les brûle délicieusement. Un seul mot de plus de sa part, un seul, et il oubliera toutes ses bonnes résolutions, toute cette force contenue qu'il retient depuis des semaines, sans regret, mais qui gonfle un peu plus chaque jour son désir d'elle, son désir d'eux, son désir d'eux-un. Il veut une réponse, sans équivoque.

\- Tris, tu es sûre ?

Une seule réponse, un seul mot. Tris roule sur le côté pour se rapprocher encore de lui, enrouler son bras autour de ses épaules et approcher ses lèvres de sa bouche beaucoup trop éloignée d'elle depuis une éternité de quelques secondes. La serviette éponge blanche tombe définitivement sur le côté.

\- Certaine.

Avec un soupir de fin de guerre, Tobias pivote sur son visage pour écraser sa bouche sur la sienne, brutalement, comme pour se venger de lui avoir manqué. Ses cils noirs abaissés caressent ceux de l'œil opposé de sa douce tant il la serre à l'étouffer. Son dernier vêtement glisse dans un mouvement de serpent. Elle admire sous ses paumes le corps musclé, ondulant sous les caresses données et reçues, ce corps qui se presse contre elle, touchant de chaque zone de peau, celle qui lui correspond sur son corps à elle. Une main court sur la poitrine glabre, douce et ferme du combattant, effleure son épaule et sa nuque, souligne la ligne de son cou, une main aux doigts longs, soignés, avides que Tris découvre être la sienne, elle qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que Tobias pouvait bien attendre, ou désirer. Tris ne comprend plus son propre corps. Comme lui a décrit Tobias, il exige pour elle le contact, toutes les caresses, toute la peau. Elle ne veut plus respirer toute seule, elle veut partager tout son air, toute sa vie.

Tobias parcourt alternativement des yeux, des paumes, des lèvres, toutes les zones douces et veloutées qu'il imaginait sous ses débardeurs à bretelles. Sa poitrine est ronde et si menue qu'elle disparaît entièrement sous sa main puissante, mais il n'en a cure. Ce corps aimé a réveillé en lui des sensations qu'il pensait mortes, enfouies depuis des années, qu'elle suscite à chaque mouvement de ses mains, de ses jambes et de sa bouche. Il reconnaît dans chacun de ses gestes, de ses caresses innocentes ou moins, ce qu'il aimait tant de Beatrice, plus fort encore chez Tris, sa douceur, sa naïveté, et tout-à-coup, son audace incroyable. Libre d'une éducation faite de retenue et d'oubli de soi, comme celle reçue par Beatrice et Tobias, Tris se laisse guider par les caresses qu'elle reçoit, et ne met aucune barrière à celles qu'elle veut tenter.

Ivres de désir, chacun trouve le chemin de l'autre, les doigts entrelacés et serrés les uns dans les autres, dans l'impatience fébrile de leurs caresses encore inassouvies.


	25. Chapter 25

C'est le chant d'un oiseau au bord de la fenêtre qui réveille Tobias. C'est merveilleux, un oiseau. Il a l'impression de ne pas en avoir vu en ville depuis des années. La planète accepte à nouveau de leur envoyer des messages d'espoir et de vie. A moins que ce ne soit Tris qui lui ouvre les yeux sur la beauté et sur l'avenir ?

Sa compagne dort paisiblement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tobias ne l'a pas entendue sursauter ou faire des cauchemars cette nuit, il en est heureux. Elle est sur le ventre, vêtue d'un tee-shirt trois fois trop grand pour elle, les bras sous l'oreiller. Le soleil projette sur sa joue martyrisée l'ombre de ses longs cils. Cette nuit, elle avait frissonné de froid, nue contre lui, malgré le corps félin de Tobias collé tout le long du sien. Il avait attrapé l'un de ses propres tee-shirts et l'avait doucement réveillée pour le lui enfiler. Il n'est même pas sûr qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte. Elle s'était rendormie instantanément sous le baiser du jeune homme.

Il est encore tôt et Tobias observe sa petite amie endormie. Il est parfois encore surpris par sa ressemblance avec Beatrice, mais il doit avouer que, de plus en plus, les souvenirs de sa première histoire d'amour s'enfouissent, pour laisser la place à Tris. Et c'est bien comme ça. Si tout ce que sa petite amie ressent, voit, perçoit est vrai, Beatrice les aime et encourage cet amour, il commence à y croire. Cela rassure Tobias, qui a si longtemps culpabilisé de porter un regard sur une autre femme, quand bien même sa sœur clonée. Pour la première fois, il a envie de prier. Il ne sait pas qui. Mais remercier, pour ses premiers pas vers la guérison, pour cette femme étendue près de lui, pour cette nuit, pour les prochaines et pour l'avenir auquel il commence à croire. Et prier pour que ne s'évapore pas la bulle de lumière que la providence a placée devant lui.

Tobias se lève et va préparer de la chicorée, l'odeur est douce au réveil, et Tris lui a souvent fait ce plaisir. Puis il retourne s'allonger près de la jeune fille. Il l'embrasse sur le bras dénudé qui dépasse de l'oreiller. Sa peau est salée et sent le sommeil. Le tee-shirt ne cache pas grand-chose de son anatomie, à peine les épaules et la moitié du dos, le reste apparaît en courbes et en creux sous le drap. Les cheveux de Tris forment un fouillis de brindilles entremêlées et brillantes au soleil, comme un nid. L'oiseau a dû être attiré par cette vue.

Tobias se glisse sous le drap, contre sa petite amie. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour oublier le programme de la journée. Ses mains entreprennent un voyage sur chaque partie non couverte par le tee-shirt. Il veut mémoriser chaque courbe. Sur les bras de Tris, les frissons hérissent son duvet blond un peu plus à chaque caresse. Tobias s'en aperçoit et sourit malicieusement. Il interrompt ses gestes silencieux pour inviter Tris à exprimer son manque.

\- C'est déjà fini ? souffle-t-elle avec regret sans ouvrir les yeux, la voix encore ensommeillée.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… répond-il, la bouche sur son dos tiède.

Tobias se remémore les caresses de la veille, qui avaient le plus fait réagir Tris, et les évite soigneusement, approchant de chaque zone sensible et s'en éloignant pour une autre. Sa respiration n'est plus celle du sommeil, il en a déjà perçu le changement de rythme. Il projette un souffle doux et tiède dans le cou de la jeune fille en soulevant ses cheveux emmêlés, et reprend l'exploration de son dos, descendant ostensiblement vers le reste de ce corps sans artifice, offert. Tris profite sans bouger des sensations, son petit ami sait combien elles sont nouvelles pour elle. Et il doit le reconnaître, en partie pour lui aussi. L'audace de Tris a fini par se révéler étonnante. Moins complexée que Beatrice – modelée par son éducation Altruiste et l'oubli de soi – Tris a très vite retenu comment provoquer Tobias.

Un peu frustré que la jeune femme résiste à ses caresses sans bouger, il s'enhardit. Tris sourit et se laisse parcourir par les frissons électriques des effleurements. Elle finit par se retourner :

\- Tu es un tentateur diabolique, Tobias…

\- Je croyais que je ne te faisais plus rien… Tu as une volonté presque vexante…

Le jeune Audacieux s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse sur le coin des lèvres sans la laisser l'enlacer. Tris soupire :

\- Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

\- Ça, c'est du chantage…

Tous deux rient de leur joute. Tris savoure ce moment de douceur simple avec reconnaissance. Puis elle pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres :

\- Est-ce que je te plais toujours ?

\- Je ne me souviens plus, viens…

La jeune femme ne se fait pas prier, Tobias n'a pas répondu à sa question, elle ne veut pas prendre le risque qu'il s'évapore du lit sans lui avoir répondu. En quelques secondes, son corps lové contre celui du jeune homme se souvient déjà des sensations de la veille et répond à ses sollicitations. Tris veut lire sur son visage que là, maintenant, même si elle lui demandait, il ne pourrait plus arrêter de la caresser. Elle le repousse pour qu'il s'allonge à côté d'elle, et elle regarde à son tour le beau visage, serein et tendu à la fois, ses lèvres en attente. Les cheveux de Tris caressent les épaules de son partenaire. Posée sur son buste, la bouche contre la sienne, la silhouette de sa petite amie ne pèse rien, Tobias se sent comme couvert d'un édredon de plumes tièdes qui réveille le moindre centimètre de sa peau.

\- La réponse est « oui », lui glisse le jeune homme.

\- Oui à quoi ? demande Tris qui a complètement oublié sa question.

\- Oui, tu me plais toujours, précise-t-il en la faisant rouler à nouveau sur le côté.

Tobias entreprend de le lui prouver sur le champ. La chicorée sera froide…

* * *

Il est beaucoup plus tard, quand Tris s'extirpe à grand peine en riant des bras de Tobias pour sortir du lit, enveloppée du drap auquel s'agrippe le jeune homme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Le beau brun lui lance à toute volée un oreiller, espérant bien qu'elle lâchera le drap pour le réceptionner, mais la jeune Audacieuse esquive. Rapide et vive, comme sa sœur… Il regrette, à ce moment, de l'avoir si bien entraînée… Vaincu, Tobias se laisse tomber en arrière, les bras en croix, sur les coussins restants.

\- C'est bon, je viens… se plaint-il.

\- Dans trente minutes, on est en retard ! lance Tris

Elle réchauffe la chicorée, et toaste des tranches de pain, en traînant toujours le drap enveloppant son corps comme une traîne derrière elle. La lumière du matin dessine un quadrillage mouvant sur le drap blanc, que Tobias observe, appuyé sur l'encadrement de porte.

\- Mange, le prie Tris. Peter ne perdra pas une occasion de te frapper.

\- Je ne provoquerai pas de combat entre lui et moi. En tout cas, pas encore, répond Tobias. Il est là pour s'entraîner, pas pour me défier.

Tris s'approche de lui :

\- Vous avez un compte à régler tous les deux, ça me semble évident.

\- Non, j'ai tourné la page, rétorque Tobias, un pli entre ses épais sourcils.

\- Justement. Ni pardonné, ni puni, es-tu sûr de savoir dans quelle case le placer ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas aussi pour ça que tu l'as inclus dans cette mission ?

Tobias ne répond pas, il n'a jamais matérialisé dans son esprit une réflexion à ce sujet. Tris laisse la question en suspens, elle n'attendait pas réellement de réponse. Seul l'ex-Audacieux peut y répondre dans son for intérieur en analysant ses convictions.

\- Comme pour l'entraînement, je devrai t'appeler « Quatre » ? demande Tris un morceau de pain à la main, en faisant la moue.

\- Je pense que c'est préférable, pour l'unité de l'équipe, confirme Tobias en buvant une tasse de chicorée.

Tris acquiesce, elle comprend le bien-fondé de cet argument. Mais elle n'est pas habituée. La situation est inversée par rapport à Beatrice. Sa sœur avait connu le jeune instructeur comme « Quatre » et avait eu du mal à l'appeler par son prénom, par la suite. Pour Tris, c'est le contraire.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas, ça te va bien « Quatre », dit-elle finalement après un instant de réflexion.

Elle enfile rapidement dans sa chambre une tenue d'entraînement, et se retrouve prête, près de la porte, avant Tobias.

\- Tu vas rater le train ! crie-t-elle avant de s'élancer en courant dans le couloir, hors de l'appartement.

Tobias termine de s'équiper en levant les yeux au ciel et se précipite à sa suite. La porte claque derrière lui alors qu'il court dans le corridor. Dans le hall, la directrice, les enfants et quelques vieillards les regardent passer avec étonnement, en se demandant bien quelle mouche les pique.

La voie ferrée n'est qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres, mais le train est déjà en approche et personne n'a demandé son arrêt. Tris s'élance à sa poursuite, suivie quelques mètres derrière elle par Tobias. L'instructeur s'étonne qu'elle ait la même foulée étrange que Beatrice : longue, presque nonchalante, mais ample et efficace. La jeune fille force sa course et longe l'avant-dernière rame à toute vitesse, elle parvient à sauter sur un marchepied et à ouvrir une porte automatique du plat de la main. Tobias accélère pour rattraper la rame et parvient à sauter in extremis dans le wagon par la grande porte ouverte. Hors d'haleine, ils se retrouvent tous les deux en riant contre une paroi du wagon, sous le regard scandalisé des passagers.

\- On ne devrait plus faire ça, dit le jeune homme en souriant.

Campé sur ses deux jambes, Tris serrée contre lui, il jette un œil circulaire aux passagers hétéroclites présents dans le train. Parmi eux, quelques-uns en pourpoint bleu, costume des Erudits, un ou deux en tenue noire et blanche, probablement employés de la gouvernance ou du service de justice. Tris suit le trajet de son regard et revient contre son épaule en pouffant.

\- Pourquoi ? Aucun ne peut nous jeter hors du train ! dit-elle avec humour.

\- Les factions sont abolies, les Audacieux étaient les seuls à utiliser les trains avant. Maintenant, il faut les partager, tout de même, objecte Tobias en souriant.

\- Nous partageons le train, mais devons-nous renoncer parce qu'elles sont dissoutes, aux valeurs des factions ? A ce qui faisait des individus de cette ville, des êtres à part ? Je n'ai pas envie. Je ne sais pas bien d'où je viens, à quoi j'appartiens, ni où je vais. Le sentiment d'appartenance, de groupe, de solidarité, devait être fort dans les factions. Je crois qu'il me manque quelque chose comme ça.

\- Les Audacieux sont la seule faction qui a été capable de se déchirer, ses membres de s'entretuer. Ils sont cruels, regrette amèrement Tobias.

\- Parce qu'on n'enseignait que la force et la violence aux novices. Une once de stratégie, de ruse, aurait multiplié leur puissance, en limitant la violence. Jeanine l'avait compris. En ralliant à elle des Audacieux, elle y a adjoint l'intelligence des Erudits. Le cocktail était bien plus efficace. Je crois à ça, et ces Audacieux-là, j'aurais aimé les intégrer.

\- Vraiment ? interroge le jeune homme.

\- Je crois que oui. Ces trois-là derrière, dit-elle en donnant un petit signe de tête discret en direction des trois passagers en costume d'Erudit et de Sincère, sont nostalgiques des factions, j'en suis sûre. Les fondateurs ne pouvaient pas avoir tort à cent pour cent. Comme pour toute expérience, il faut en tirer des leçons, dans les deux sens.

\- Le système des factions a causé la mort de tant de gens !

\- Oui, il a été perverti et a tant catégorisé les gens, si tôt dans leur vie… approuve Tris. Les fondateurs ont privé les humains de leur liberté en quelque sorte, et Jeanine a voulu combattre ce qu'il y a de plus humain en l'Homme, sa différence, ses défauts. Les Sans-faction ont voulu instaurer un système anarchique, mais c'est excessif dans l'autre sens. Il n'y a pas de société idéale… Je me trompe ?

\- Non en effet.

\- Les Audacieux me fascinent, à la fois rivaux et solidaires. J'aurais fait le même choix que Beatrice je crois, quel que soit le résultat du test.

\- Certains Audacieux se sont révélé être des brutes sanguinaires, des tyrans, rappelle le jeune instructeur.

\- Oui, et d'autres des hommes et des femmes courageux et honnêtes. Il y a eu des excès dans toutes les factions, non ?

\- Sans doute. On arrive, prête ?

Tris sourit et se prépare à sauter du train, en marche bien sûr, suivie par Tobias amusé. Ils arrivent au siège des Audacieux avec quelques minutes de retard. Les policiers sont déjà là, Christina, Mark et Peter aussi.

\- Oh, vous voilà ! On vous a réveillés en courant pour nous échauffer ? ironise Peter.

\- La ferme, Peter, répond Tobias sèchement. Continuez l'échauffement, j'ai à parler à George.

Tris salue chaleureusement Christina et Mark et se contente d'un « bonjour Peter » pour le nouvel arrivant, représentant déjà un effort de maîtrise. L'équipe reprend la course sur le pourtour de la grande salle d'entraînement, alternant petites foulées et sprints. Mark se laisse rapidement distancer par les filles déjà entraînées, mais il ne lâche pas. George a déjà réparti sa dizaine de recrues en ateliers. Trois sont aux couteaux, deux sur le ring qui a réintégré le siège des Audacieux à la demande de George Wu, les autres sur les sacs de frappe.

Tobias et George se concertent : l'équipe de l'opération s'entraînera avec les recrues au combat et au tir, Tobias formera au lancer de couteaux. Après l'échauffement, Mark et Tris se joignent aux jeunes recrues sur les cibles de lancer de couteaux. Christina et Peter se répartissent, l'un sur le toit pour les tirs avec George, l'autre sur le ring avec Tobias en instructeur. Ce dernier fait une démonstration avec un des policiers déjà formés. Malgré l'automatisme des gestes, l'entraînement lui fait du bien pour retrouver souplesse et rapidité. Peter le remplace. Trois ans de bureaucrate ont émoussé ses réflexes et Tobias le voit avec satisfaction cloué au sol par son adversaire, en quelques secondes. Mais il sait qu'il ne s'agit que d'une question de temps pour qu'il redevienne le combattant qu'il était après son initiation.

Tobias repère ses faiblesses et le place à l'entraînement sur un autre tatami, avec une autre recrue. Il impose un programme de gestes à répéter et rejoint les cibles au couteau.

Il n'avait jamais apprécié l'exercice des poignards quand il était chez les Audacieux. Il considérait cette compétence comme une sorte de talent spectaculaire destiné à en mettre plein les yeux. Mais c'était l'arme de prédilection de Beatrice, elle l'avait utilisée avec réussite lors de l'attaque contre Jeanine au siège des Audacieux. Sans sa dextérité au lancer, il n'y aurait aujourd'hui plus un seul Altruiste ou ex-Altruiste à Chicago. Cet épisode difficile et poignant de la guerre civile a redoré en lui le blason des couteaux. Aujourd'hui, il les respecte et en reconnaît l'utilité lors de l'initiation.

Il décrit à Mark les mouvements à acquérir pour lancer avec force et précision, puis le laisse s'entraîner. Les gestes de Tris sont corrects, il ne lui reste qu'à affûter la direction, dynamiser la puissance du lancer. Tobias ne s'inquiète pas. Il pensait que sa jeune amie aurait du mal à revenir sur les lieux de son agression, mais dans le regard de la novice, seule luit la détermination vers l'objectif à atteindre. La peur n'est pas sa compagne et ce n'est pas nécessairement une bonne chose. Sans qu'il l'ait anticipé, c'est le souvenir de Beatrice, qu'Eric a envoyée contre la cible pour éprouver son courage, qui lui revient en mémoire.

\- Les poignards ne vous permettent pas d'approximation. Vous ne pourrez vous considérer comme prêts que quand vous aurez le cran de mettre l'être que vous aimez le plus contre cette cible et lancer vos couteaux suffisamment près pour qu'il sente le vent la frôler !

Tris saisit parfaitement à quoi il ait allusion. Sa sœur s'était placée sur ces cibles, Tobias avait eu suffisamment confiance en ses gestes pour lancer ses couteaux tout autour d'elle sans peur de la blesser par erreur. L'instructeur prend quatre couteaux et se retourne sur une cible. Les tirs s'interrompent spontanément, chacun désirant assister à la démonstration.

\- Pour l'initiation, le bras non lanceur sert de guide, le regard de direction, affirme-t-il.

Il lance un couteau sur ce modèle de méthode, la lame se fiche sur le front de la silhouette bleue.

\- Le lancer deviendra instinctif, quand vous aurez la force, l'espace, le mouvement et la vitesse dans votre esprit suffisamment ancrés pour ne plus avoir besoin du bras-guide.

Sans objectif réellement précis, il jette un regard à Tris. Mais sans un mot, elle marche et se rend contre la cible, comme sa sœur avant elle. Elle se retourne en faisant voltiger les mèches qu'elle a concentrées dans une queue de cheval et qui se déposent sur son épaule. Sans un mot, elle s'adosse contre la cible. Tris n'est pas beaucoup plus grande de sa sœur, elle non plus ne remplit pas la silhouette bleue de la cible derrière elle. Parmi l'assistance, les murmurent enflent : « Sérieux ? Elle va se faire tirer dessus ? », « Il le fera pas, trop dangereux »…

Tobias se retrouve avec émotion transporté plus de trois ans en arrière. Il dévisage Tris qui offre son corps en démonstration de confiance. L'instructeur est contrarié, cette fois encore, mais n'a plus le choix, s'il veut être crédible. Autrefois, c'est Eric qui menait l'exercice, il avait dû affirmer son leadership et l'avait fait avec cruauté. Maintenant c'était son tour : il n'avait plus qu'à mettre à exécution son propre précepte. Les recrues, stupéfaites, retiennent leur souffle. Il ne va pas tirer sur elle ? Comment sait-elle qu'il ne la blessera pas, voire pire ?

Tobias secoue la tête, mécontent. Tris se mettra-t-elle donc toujours en danger comme Beatrice ? Il reconnaît qu'il a lui-même soufflé l'exercice, indirectement, à sa petite amie, en lui parlant de confiance évidente entre eux et en évoquant presque malgré lui la façon dont il avait dû tirer sur Beatrice lors de son initiation. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle mettrait en œuvre tous ses mots à la première occasion. Sa fusion avec Beatrice a fourni à Tris le prétexte pour se soumettre à l'exercice.

Mais provoquer sa mise en danger ne plaît pas à Tobias, même s'il connait et a foi en sa propre dextérité. Il se prépare néanmoins, reprend un poignard de plus sur la table et refait face à la cible contre laquelle Tris s'est appuyée. Les couteaux cliquètent dans ses doigts et il fixe Tris dans les yeux d'un air réprobateur. Son cerveau mesure les distances. La jeune fille semble tendue, sa poitrine se soulève rapidement, mais elle ne bouge pas, les doigts entrelacés devant elle. Depuis qu'elle a vu cette scène en simulation, elle rêve de s'y frotter. L'adrénaline lui procure une sensation qu'elle ne connaissait pas auparavant, et elle veut tout connaître, tout ressentir, vivre à fond. Elle veut savoir tout ce que Beatrice a pu imaginer, ressentir, affronter, pour être plus proche d'elle.

Tris aurait pu se servir de ses mains, dans le dos, pour canaliser son appréhension, en les serrant l'une contre l'autre. Mais la leçon sera plus évidente encore pour les novices si elle montre une décontraction visible, qu'elle n'est pas tout-à-fait sûre de pouvoir afficher très longtemps. Elle croise ses doigts devant elle.

Le couteau part dans un geste vif et se fiche à quelques centimètres de ses hanches. Tris cligne des yeux, la bouche entrouverte pour mieux respirer, mais ne fait pas un geste. Tobias laisse quelques secondes aux recrues pour apprécier le geste et la précision. Il manipule agilement entre ses mains les trois lames restantes en se concentrant. Un tic que Tris a déjà remarqué dans un patch. Aucune des recrues n'a pu suivre des yeux le second lancer tant il a fusé. Le deuxième poignard se plante dans un bruit sourd à quelques centimètres du sommet de sa tête. Des murmures parcourent le groupe de recrues qui assistent à la démonstration.

Le tissu de son débardeur se soulève au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. La jeune fille n'imaginait pas l'adrénaline que libèrerait en elle ce simple exercice immobile. Mais plus encore que l'appréhension, la tension nerveuse passionnée que lui envoie son petit ami décuple ses perceptions. Puisqu'elle a voulu se porter volontaire, il va lui donner une petite leçon. Elle a vu dans le transfert mémoriel le lancer de Tobias quand Beatrice était contre la cible. Mais ce qu'il vient de décider de faire, personne ne l'a jamais vu. Il s'y est entraîné seul, et n'y a jamais eu recours. Il gardait ce talent en réserve, au cas où il aurait eu à y recourir en urgence, ou pour se démarquer pendant son initiation.

Ou pour une occasion comme aujourd'hui.

Concentré à l'extrême, Tobias prend les deux derniers couteaux dans la main droite. Son regard noir est immobilisé sur la cible, il ne voit pas Tris, mais seulement le lieu précis où ses poignards vont se ficher. D'un geste brusque, les deux lames s'envolent ensemble en ligne droite vers la cible et se fichent en même temps de chaque côté du cou de Tris. Elle peut presque sentir leur fraîcheur contre sa peau moite. Une mèche blonde, cisaillée, tombe au sol dans un mouvement de feuille morte. Les murmures grondent dans le groupe. Le cou de la jeune fille est pris en tenaille entre les deux lames. Tris se décontracte en respirant à fond et s'écarte de la cible, frissonnante. Elle récupère les couteaux plantés dans la silhouette et les rapporte à Tobias. Ce dernier l'attrape par le poignet et lui dit à voix basse d'un ton sec :

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire de te mettre en danger comme ça !

\- Je t'ai fait confiance. C'était… une évidence, lui répond-elle tranquillement les yeux dans les yeux pour se faire comprendre.

La gorge soudain nouée, Tobias saisit son allusion à son discours de l'autre soir, sur l'amour et la confiance. Emu, il plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes presque comme une punition. Les sifflets en canon fusent parmi les recrues qui assistent à la scène. Ça ne lui ressemble guère de s'épancher ainsi en public, la jeune fille en a conscience et sent son cœur se gonfler de joie. Quand il libère sa bouche, Tris lance au groupe sans quitter son petit ami du regard, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

\- Tant que je ne serai pas en mesure de placer Quatre contre cette cible, et qu'il me fasse la même confiance, je ne cesserai pas de m'entraîner. A nous maintenant !

\- La vache, t'as du cran Tris… lui glisse Mark. Vous êtes tous aussi cinglés que ça dans le groupe ?

\- Oh non, là, on se retient ! répond Tris en souriant.

Personne ne songe à contester le charisme de son annonce et les tirs reprennent avec plus d'acharnement et de vigueur. Tobias fixe intensément Tris d'un air à la fois admiratif et désapprobateur. Sa leçon de courage a été aussi forte pour les recrues que sa démonstration. La jeune fille reprend place face à une cible et les couteaux filent à nouveau vers les silhouettes. « Quatre », l'instructeur respecté, et admiré, circule derrière les lanceurs pour distiller de nouveaux conseils.

Un peu plus loin, sur le ring, Peter agace les recrues en les provoquant de petites phrases assassines. Il accumule déjà plaies et rougeurs sur le visage et les mains, et trahit manifestement la fatigue mais Tobias ne connaît pas pire entêté. Peter a d'ailleurs lui aussi maquillé plusieurs recrues de rouge et de violet… Certaines de ses victimes sont déjà confiées aux bons soins d'un infirmier. Il n'a pas le moindre scrupule, et c'est en partie pour cela que Tobias le voulait dans l'équipe.

Le groupe de tir redescend du toit.

\- A toi, Quatre ! claironne Christina.

Contrarié, Tobias la fusille du regard : elle sait parfaitement que le jeune homme ne veut plus toucher d'armes à feu.

\- Inutile, marmonne-t-il.

Obstinée, Christina fronce les sourcils et s'approche à quelques centimètres devant lui. Même si elle doit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et lever la tête pour lui parler, il entendra ce qu'elle a à lui dire !

\- Tu es le chef de cette expédition, articule-t-elle à voix basse entre ses dents sur un ton sec. Tu as la responsabilité de nos vies, et j'aimerais sincèrement que tu utilises tous les outils à ta disposition pour nous ramener entiers à Chicago !

Tobias, les bras croisés, la dévisage d'un regard dur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être agaçante avec ses vérités !

\- Tu as montré pour cette ville plus de respect que n'importe qui pour le martyre qu'elle a vécu ! continue Christina. Maintenant, atterris, on ne va pas sur la lune en marchant sur un arc-en-ciel et avec des fleurs à la main !

La jeune fille se détourne d'un mouvement colérique et va rejoindre les hommes de George Wu au bord du ring. Tobias lui emboîte le pas, vexé et énervé. Il monte sur le ring en éjectant d'un geste de la main les deux recrues qui s'y entraînent en remplacement de Peter et son adversaire précédent.

\- Christina ! appelle-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Surprise, elle lève les sourcils. La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il veuille la combattre. Mais l'ex-Audacieux en lui, pas si enfoui que ça, a décidé de ne pas se laisser mener par ces morceaux de femmes sur lesquelles il doit baisser les yeux pour pouvoir les regarder en face.

Christina obtempère et monte sur le ring.

\- Démonstration ! lui intime-t-il.

La jeune femme brune se met en garde et jauge Tobias en tournant autour de lui sans le perdre des yeux. Alternativement, chacun attaque, les poings frappent le vide, ou s'écrasent sur le flanc, les côtes, les mâchoires de l'autre. Les chutes sont lourdes et contre toute attente, partagées. La jolie métisse ne l'en laisse pas conter.

Alertés par les clameurs des policiers, Tris et le groupe de recrues accourent pour assister au règlement de compte, car c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit. La jeune fille n'est pas ravie par l'affrontement, Tobias peut tuer Christina d'un seul coup et pour une raison qu'elle ignore, bien qu'il retienne manifestement la violence de ses coups, l'instructeur semble en colère. Ce n'est pas un gage de sécurité pour son amie. Mais l'ancienne Audacieuse se défend vaillamment face à lui. Son nez est bientôt ensanglanté, elle respire vite et rauque, mais elle est debout et lance attaque sur attaque. Alors que Tobias la retourne brutalement sur son épaule et la balance au sol, il l'immobilise à terre de son genou et son poing se lève. Il interrompt son geste, haletant quelques secondes au-dessus d'elle. Christina attend le coup sans bouger, immobilisée par la pression sur un point névralgique de sa cuisse qui la paralyse.

\- Ça y est, tu t'es défoulé ? halète Christina en grimaçant.

Tobias fixe son amie au sol quelques secondes, puis se relève et se retourne vers les recrues :

\- En combat, si vous abandonnez, vous êtes mort ! A vous !

Il retourne vers Christina et l'aide néanmoins à se relever en lui tendant la main.

\- Dans ce cas, va sur le toit ! lui assène Christina en saisissant sa main pour le rapprocher d'elle, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Si tu abandonnes, t'es mort ! Tu as pris la responsabilité d'une équipe, tu dois te préparer à en défendre les membres, par tous les moyens. Tu assumeras si l'un de nous se fait tuer parce que tu t'es obstiné ? Et en fait, tu voulais plus d'armes pourquoi ? Par conviction ou par peur ? Quatre ? ou Cinq ?

Tobias ne répond pas et tourne les talons. En cette minute, il déteste les Sincères…


	26. Chapter 26

Deux jours déjà que l'équipe a repris un entraînement physique intensif. Courageux, Mark peine mais fait preuve de constance et de persévérance. Le test n'aurait sans doute pas révélé un Audacieux en lui, mais il s'est soumis avec bonne volonté à cet entraînement. Il se dit que chacun peut avoir des compétences à transmettre et que ce sera peut-être bientôt son tour.

Pendant que son équipe s'entraîne ce matin, Tobias honore un rendez-vous à la gouvernance avec Johanna. La réunion avec l'ingénieur mécanicien pour la présentation des améliorations de l'Hovercraft a lieu l'après-midi, en présence de l'équipe. Pour l'heure, il frappe à la porte de son bureau et entre. Johanna l'accueille courtoisement d'un sourire et attend qu'il prenne place en face d'elle.

\- Tobias, vous allez, ton équipe et toi, vous lancer dans une expédition vers l'inconnu. Je voudrais te confier ceci.

Johanna pose sur son bureau un coffret fermé par un code. Elle le compose et l'ouvre. A l'intérieur de la boîte, dix flacons vissés en verre, répartis dans cinq compartiments et perpendiculairement, un pistolet d'injection. Deux flacons vissés contenant chacun un liquide coloré reposent dans chacun des compartiments. Un symbole de chaque faction est gravé à l'intérieur de chaque compartiment.

\- Des sérums ? demande Tobias interdit.

\- Oui, et un pistolet d'injection. Tu sais leur usage et leur puissance. Tu disposes de deux flacons de chaque sérum, et tu sais leur composition. Tu connais le dosage de chacun, n'est-ce-pas ?

Tobias acquiesce. Dans le compartiment gravé à l'effigie des Audacieux, deux flacons de sérum de Simulation. Dans le suivant, deux flacons de sérum d'Oubli recouvrent le symbole des Altruistes. Deux autres flacons, remplis de sérum de Vérité, couvrent le symbole des Sincères. Deux dissimulent à peine le symbole des Fraternels, le sérum de Paix. Et enfin, dans le dernier compartiment, deux flacons de sérum létal recouvrent le symbole des Erudits.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, des colorants associés aux tenues vestimentaires des factions ont été ajoutés aux sérums, afin qu'aucune confusion ne soit possible. Transparent pour le sérum de Vérité, orange pour le sérum de Paix, noir pour le sérum de Simulation, gris pour le sérum d'Oubli, et… bleu, pour le sérum de Mort.

\- Pourquoi me donner ça ? s'étonne Tobias, contracté.

\- Personne ne sait ce que vous allez rencontrer sur votre chemin. Mémorise bien ces couleurs, pour que tu ne puisses pas les mélanger. Tu n'auras que ce repère s'ils ne sont plus dans leur casier. Tu dois impérativement garder secrète la détention de ce coffret. Il est étanche et sera dissimulé sur l'Hovercraft à un endroit que tu choisiras et seras seul à connaître.

\- Je ne veux pas, je…

\- Je n'autoriserai pas le départ si tu n'emportes pas ces sérums, Tobias. Je veux que tu disposes de toutes les défenses possibles, coupe Johanna. Change le code tout de suite.

Tobias n'insiste pas. Malgré sa méfiance naturelle, la mesure imposée par Johanna ne lui plaît pas. Il réinitialise le code et en programme un nouveau.

\- George te fournira les armes que tu souhaiteras, ainsi que les tenues les plus adaptées. Je lui ai donné des consignes en ce sens. Tous les détails seront récapitulés cet après-midi.

Une fois son devoir accompli, Johanna se recule contre le dossier de son fauteuil et se met à observer Tobias. Elle enfile de nouveau son costume de grande amie.

\- Tu as l'air mieux, Tobias, je me trompe ?

Le jeune homme la regarde avec étonnement, puis comprend qu'elle parle de sa perception de Tris. Il lui sourit.

\- Oui, mieux. Bien mieux, même.

\- Tris… C'est une jeune fille incroyable, commente Johanna.

\- Incroyable… répète Tobias.

\- Votre cohabitation… se passe bien ?

\- Nous… sommes ensemble, depuis quelques temps, avoue le jeune homme, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Il me semblait que vous vous étiez rapprochés, confirme Johanna. J'en suis très heureuse pour vous deux.

Tobias sourit plus franchement à son amie. Il ne tient pas à s'épancher, il ne saurait même pas quoi dire, ni comment décrire leur relation un peu bizarre. L'éducation qu'il a reçue n'a pas fait de lui un orateur, et encore moins un confident de ses sentiments.

\- Tris m'a… apaisé, oui, dit-il simplement.

Compréhensive, Johanna approuve d'un signe de tête. Tobias se lève, va lui faire une bise sur la joue et se dirige vers la porte de son bureau.

\- Tobias ?

Le jeune homme s'arrête et se retourne.

\- Ne tombe surtout pas dans l'excès inverse, en considérant Tris comme une bouée de sauvetage, recommande la dirigeante d'une voix douce. C'est un être humain, sans doute plus fragile encore que Beatrice.

Tobias aurait pu se sentir vexé de cette suspicion de la part de Johanna, mais il sait que, depuis le début, elle s'est comportée avec lui et Beatrice, puis maintenant avec Tris, comme la mère qu'ils n'avaient plus.

\- Plutôt mourir que faire ça. Tris n'est pas un être humain, c'est l'Humanité toute entière, dit-il d'une voix grave, avant de quitter le bureau en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

\- L'Hovercraft ne sera pas prêt avant un bon mois, explique l'ingénieur. Mais les plans sont presque finis. L'aéroglisseur de secours, le plus grand, sera réaménagé. Tout le matériel médical et le superflu sera retiré.

Il s'assure d'avoir l'attention de l'assistance. Autour de la table du conseil, comme à son habitude, Peter est négligemment enfoncé dans sa chaise, une cheville posée sur le genou de son autre jambe, et les mains croisées derrière la tête. Mark est assis non loin de Christina, prêt à bondir si la moindre mouche venait déranger sa chère hôte. Tris s'amuse de le voir ainsi transi d'amour pour son amie, mais le plaint. Son amie n'est pas tendre avec lui et le rabroue régulièrement, y prenant, Tris en est sûre, une sorte de malin plaisir. De bonne composition, Mark accepte les facéties de son hôte avec une patience d'ange.

Tobias est assis avec décontraction sur son siège, ses bras posés sur les dossiers des sièges voisins. Sur l'un d'eux, Tris suit avec une concentration presque exagérée les explications du scientifique. Tobias promène ses doigts, recouverts par la chevelure de Tris, distraitement sur son épaule sans quitter l'écran en trois dimensions des yeux. Il n'en a pas parlé à qui que ce soit, mais si les conditions de ce voyage ne lui semblent pas suffisamment sécurisantes, il annulera la mission.

Johanna, en retrait, observe tout autant les explications que les membres de l'équipe. L'image en 3D de l'Hovercraft s'affiche à l'écran.

\- Tout l'espace disponible sur les bords, sur les quatre cotés, sera recouvert de panneaux solaires mixtes, c'est-à-dire à la fois thermiques et photovoltaïques, détaille le scientifique en pointant les panneaux noirs quadrillés disposés sur tout le pourtour du véhicule.

\- Quel intérêt d'avoir les deux ? demande Tobias.

\- Le solaire thermique est destiné à produire de l'eau chaude au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à soixante degrés. Cette eau vous servira pour l'alimentation et la toilette, tant que vous serez sur l'eau, à moins que vous ne vouliez profiter de l'eau du lac à la place…

Devant le nez froncé notamment des filles, Mark lève les yeux au ciel, mais l'ingénieur poursuit, en s'adressant surtout aux hommes :

\- Le photovoltaïque produit de l'électricité. Ce courant alimente déjà des batteries situées sous la jupe et qui font tourner les hélices pour propulser l'Hovercraft.

\- Pas de soleil, pas d'hélice alors, grimace Christina.

L'ingénieur montre à l'équipe l'animation qu'il a préparée pour leur expliquer le fonctionnement des panneaux.

\- Même sans soleil, la lumière traverse les nuages, c'est l'intérêt du photovoltaïque, il capte la lumière, et non la chaleur du soleil. Par contre, par temps couvert, l'eau chaude ne sera pas renouvelée. Il faudra aussi que vous rechargiez de l'eau, à Milwaukee, ou à une source si elle est pure. Vous disposez d'un filtre qui épurera grossièrement une eau de source par exemple. Tous les panneaux pourront être orientés vers le soleil par des pistons hydrauliques sur chaque côté de chaque panneau, afin d'optimiser l'énergie. L'Hovercraft fait dix mètres sur six. Il y aura donc un peu plus de vingt mètres carrés de panneaux, ça devrait être suffisant pour propulser l'engin, mais à des vitesses moins élevées qu'un engin à moteur thermique.

\- Quelle vitesse maxi ? demande Peter.

\- Quatre-vingts kilomètres heure maximum si le vent n'est pas de face, précise l'ingénieur. Les panneaux sont lourds, ils ralentissent la vitesse de pointe. Les hélices sont assez bruyantes, n'espérez pas arriver par surprise où que ce soit. Vous pourrez mettre des bouchons d'oreille pour vous reposer du bruit. Vous serez formés à la conduite de l'engin, c'est assez simple.

\- Et l'autonomie ? intervient Mark qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début.

\- C'est le point faible. Environ quatre heures.

\- C'est peu ! déplore Tobias. Cela nous obligera à faire le trajet en plusieurs jours.

\- Naturellement, l'Hovercraft flotte, même à l'arrêt.

L'ingénieur change les images et affiche le centre du véhicule, entouré de boudins de caoutchouc gris cylindriques.

\- Au centre de ce carré, ce sera votre place et lieu de vie… reprend le scientifique.

\- La Fosse, quoi, interrompt Christina le sourire aux lèvres.

\- La Fosse ? interroge l'ingénieur.

\- La Fosse était le nom du centre de vie des Audacieux, explique Tobias.

L'ingénieur, manifestement issu des Erudits, semble soudain s'apercevoir qu'il est entouré de soldats, potentiellement dangereux. Il jette un œil furtif aux tatouages en forme de manchettes sur les avant-bras de Peter, à ceux qui ornent le dessous des bras de Christina, et aperçoit les fins traits qui dépassent du tee-shirt de Tobias. Son visage affiche une soudaine inquiétude comme si l'efficacité de sa démonstration était la condition de sa sortie en vie de la salle du conseil. La vision de son visage est si cocasse que Tris et Christina pouffent. Johanna les invite au sérieux par un regard aussi réprobateur que maternel.

Le conférencier s'éclaircit la voix et préfère se concentrer sur son exposé que trop penser aux aptitudes guerrières de son auditoire.

\- Donc, au centre des boudins, se trouvera l'endroit où vous vous tiendrez. Le sol est entièrement recouvert de boîtes plates, que vous pourrez ouvrir et fermer à volonté, sans que cela prenne de place sur votre espace vital, puisqu'elles seront sous vos pieds. Elles sont fixées et étanches aussi. Vous pourrez y ranger vos affaires. Elles font environ trente centimètres de profondeur. Il y en a douze. Le carénage de l'Hovercraft a été retiré pour alléger la structure. Donc, en cas d'intempéries, ce qui est probable, puisque le mois le mai est l'un des plus pluvieux de l'année, c'est une bâche rétractable qui sera rabattue par des vérins par-dessus votre espace. Les côtés de la bâche sont transparents pour pouvoir continuer à voir l'environnement et avancer. Mais vous n'aurez qu'un mètre de hauteur sous la bâche, soit une posture à genoux, pour ne pas entraver l'aérodynamisme.

L'ingénieur se retourne et regarde alternativement chaque membre de l'équipe. Leur sagesse pendant ses explications ne le rassure qu'à moitié. Et il ne remarque pas la tension que Tobias dissimule, à l'évocation de cette boîte de conserve fermée dans laquelle ils devront s'enfermer en cas d'intempéries.

\- Vous parliez d'eau chaude et de sanitaires ? demande Tris. Vous pouvez développer ?

L'ingénieur lève lui aussi les yeux au ciel :

\- Ah oui, la « salle de bain des dames »… L'un des panneaux solaires sur le pourtour ne peut pas pivoter comme les autres, mais il se soulève en pivotant sur une charnière et détend une petite toile pour former une sorte de tente. Un petit local est aménagé ici, pas plus de hauteur sous bâche qu'au centre. Un accès à l'eau chaude et un… vase. Le vase peut être purgé automatiquement à terre à l'aide d'une sorte de chignole foreuse rétractable fixée sous l'Hovercraft, et qui enterre le contenu.

\- Vous croyez que les poissons sortent de l'eau pour ça, Doc ? ironise Peter.

Tris le fusille du regard :

\- Et c'est avec une eau polluée que tu veux que les Fraternels arrosent la salade de ton hamburger ? Les Hommes ont tellement pollué leur rivière à Chicago avant la Grande Paix qu'ils ont dû en détourner le cours pour préserver autant que possible le lac. Ce lac ne renouvelle son eau que tous les cent ans, c'est très lent, il ne peut pas se protéger lui-même contre les excès humains ! Il ne faut plus refaire les mêmes erreurs !

Tobias essaie de calmer Tris en pressant doucement sa nuque dans sa main, la jeune fille a bien du mal à supporter les remarques acides de Peter et à dominer sa rancœur.

\- Pleure pas, Pète-Sec, ce lac t'a ! Il est sauvé ! Des chiottes communes, mmmh voilà qui me rappelle des souvenirs !

Tris sent l'énervement lui remonter du ventre à la gorge, elle aimerait casser quelques dents à cet insupportable pédant. Tobias sent la crispation de sa compagne, il caresse son trapèze doucement pour lui intimer le calme.

Silencieusement scandalisé, l'ingénieur dévisage les ex-Audacieux comme s'ils étaient des hommes des cavernes, déclenchant l'hilarité de Tobias, Christina, et même Peter. Tris se déride finalement aussi et sourit. Même si elle a vu le dortoir, ce souvenir n'est pas vraiment le sien. Elle se rend compte de ce qui lie les trois amis : ce sentiment fort d'appartenance, même ponctué de tensions et d'affrontements, qu'a développé l'initiation des novices Audacieux entre eux. Une initiation rigide, brutale, terrifiante, mortelle même, mais qui est, aujourd'hui, pour eux, un refuge, un souvenir avec ses bons côtés aussi. Elle a même réussi à réunir des ennemis dans le rire. Un esprit de groupe accentué par les tatouages que tous les Audacieux arborent plus ou moins ostensiblement. La compétition entre les novices a eu des travers terribles et inhumains pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu en supporter la rigueur. Mais elle a aiguisé, affûté, noué, indéfectiblement lié aussi, ceux qui s'en sont sortis. Tris envie cette motivation. D'une certaine façon, malgré les horreurs qu'elle a apprises sur certaines de leurs pratiques, de leurs actions, elle envie les Audacieux, les vrais, ceux du temps des factions.

\- D'autres questions ? glisse l'ingénieur en souhaitant qu'il n'y en ait pas.

\- Combien de temps pour apprendre à piloter cet engin ? s'enquiert Tobias.

\- Une demi-journée devrait suffire, répond-il. Puis une ou deux journées supplémentaires pour vous entraîner.

\- Bien. Nous profiterons de l'exploration du mur et du séjour dans la Marge pour discuter et définir le paquetage qui sera embarqué. Chacun peut y réfléchir d'ici là. Merci pour votre présentation, dit Tobias en s'adressant d'abord à ses coéquipiers, puis à l'ingénieur.

Johanna le remercie également chaleureusement, et le scientifique ne perd pas une seconde pour éteindre son ordinateur, et sortir avec sous le bras d'un pas plus précipité que nécessaire. En sortant, il jette un regard d'incompréhension aux jeunes gens qu'il assimile à des têtes brûlées suicidaires.

\- Merci à tous, lance Tobias, on se voit à l'orphelinat demain après-midi pour préparer la sortie vers le mur. Demain matin, entraînement au siège des Audacieux.

L'équipe se lève et se disperse à la sortie du bâtiment. Une fois qu'ils se retrouvent seuls, Tris annonce à Tobias :

\- Je n'irai pas à l'entraînement demain matin, si c'est possible.

\- Tu veux te reposer un peu ?

Tris sourit au réflexe protecteur de son petit ami.

\- Non, je veux un tatouage.


	27. Chapter 27

Dans la tour Hancock, vivent de nombreux ex-Audacieux. Christina a indiqué à son amie chez qui se rendre pour effectuer son tatouage. Tris presse le pas : elle veut rejoindre ses équipiers à temps pour la préparation de l'inspection du mur. L'homme petit et mince, prévenu par Christina de sa venue, accueille Tris dans un appartement de célibataire : le désordre règne. Où qu'elle regarde, il n'y a pas un endroit où l'œil ne se pose sur une affaire qui traîne. Un ami de Tori, lui a dit l'ancienne Audacieuse, un bon tatoueur.

Il l'entraîne dans une petite pièce réservée à son art. Apparemment, les tatouages des Audacieux ne sont pas tombés autant en désuétude que Tris pouvait le penser. Le tatoueur explique que de nombreuses personnes de la Marge, arrivées à Chicago après la guerre civile, et fascinées par les Audacieux et leurs décors de peau, avaient sollicité ses services.

Tris lui explique l'image qu'elle a en tête du tatouage souhaité. Le tatoueur, qui semble avoir le même âge que Tobias, réfléchit un moment, les volutes de ses aiguilles encrées de noir tournent dans son imaginaire et font briller ses yeux. L'artiste créée déjà virtuellement son ouvrage.

— Il faudra deux séances de deux heures au moins, peut-être plus, finit-il par dire à Tris.

— Nous partons en mission dans la Marge demain, près d'un étang ! rechigne la jeune femme.

— Vous allez plonger ? s'étonne l'artiste.

— Oui.

— Ah alors il faudra revenir après votre retour : il ne faut pas mouiller un tatouage pendant deux à trois semaines après sa réalisation.

Tris est déçue. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si long. Le tatoueur la prévient : elle risque d'avoir la peau très endolorie pendant plusieurs jours. La jeune fille imagine alors quelle a dû être la souffrance de Tobias, vu l'étendue de son tatouage dans le dos.

Le tatoueur dessine sur sa tablette un projet de dessin. Tris lui a apporté un modèle approximatif. Le dessinateur voit très rapidement ce qu'elle souhaite et ils se mettent d'accord sur le modèle. Tris promet de revenir après l'expédition dans la Marge.

La jeune fille se rend, un peu boudeuse, au siège des Audacieux pour s'entraîner avec ses co-équipiers. Elle rejoint les tireurs sur le toit pour s'entraîner sur les cibles mannequins.

— Je vais te montrer où appuyer le fusil pour ne pas avoir mal à l'épaule à force de tirer.

Tobias est arrivé dans son dos pendant qu'elle vengeait sa frustration sur les malheureux mannequins… et le mur derrière. Il lui indique la bonne position :

— Tu dois d'abord apprendre à viser, en te concentrant. Quand la direction ne sera plus un problème, tu devras intégrer dans l'entraînement des éléments perturbateurs : course, mouvement, obstacles, bruit, compétition, etc. Ok ?

— D'accord, répond Tris.

— Alors ce tatouage ?

— Après la sortie dans la Marge, il ne faut pas mouiller un nouveau tatouage, il paraît.

— Oui c'est vrai, je n'y pensais plus. Tu veux me dire ce que tu as choisi comme motif ? Tu es sûre de vouloir un tatouage ? Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour être intégrée dans un groupe, tu sais…

— Non, tu verras le motif. Et oui, je sais. Mais je le sens comme ça.

— OK. Reprends l'entraînement alors, vas-y.

— Tu me montres ? demande insidieusement Tris avec un sourire charmeur, pour le pousser à revenir sur sa décision de ne plus toucher aux armes. C'est pour… ma sécurité !

Vaincu, Tobias sourit.

— Vous vous liguez contre moi, toutes les deux, hein ?

L'expression de Tris frise l'innocence pure. Tobias saisit le fusil. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas s'entêter. Christina a raison, il doit pouvoir assurer la protection du groupe pendant une expédition pleine d'incertitudes et de risques potentiels. Mais ils ne partent pas en guerre. La mission est pacifique, voire humanitaire.

Tobias arme, vise et tire, plusieurs fois, plusieurs cibles, avec une précision millimétrée. Concentrée, Tris observe les postures. Elle se place discrètement derrière son petit ami et souffle soudain dans sa nuque d'où dépasse le mystérieux tatouage. Distrait, l'instructeur se déconcentre et la balle part siffler sur le sommet d'une cheminée.

— S'entraîner avec un élément perturbateur, mmmh ? glisse perfidement sa compagne.

Tobias lâche son arme vivement, se retourne et en deux mouvements de sa part, Tris se trouve immobilisée au sol.

— C'est ça, oui, répond Tobias.

— Eh bien, je vois que c'est la fête ici ! T'as fini par interrompre ta grasse matinée, Pète-Sec ?

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Peter, répond Tris sèchement en se retournant pour se relever. Ton régime fonctionne ? Tu rentres à nouveau dans ta tenue d'Audacieux ?

A sa grande surprise, Peter lui tend la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Tris regarde sa main avec circonspection sans la saisir, comme s'il s'agissait d'un piège.

— La suite, c'est comme Eric avec Christina pendant l'initiation ? Me suspendre dans le vide en espérant que je tombe ? demande-t-elle avec suspicion.

— Ecoute Tris, si tu continues à te méfier de moi, tu nous mettras tous en danger… T'es pas d'accord, Quatre ? répond Peter tranquillement sans retirer sa main.

Méfiante, Tris jette un œil à Tobias derrière Peter. L'instructeur ne semble pas contrarié et ne cherche pas à contredire Peter. La jeune fille prend sur elle, attrape la main de son équipier et se relève d'une traction. Elle détaille le tatouage que Peter lui expose. Il entoure son avant-bras droit, et lui fait penser à un bracelet de force ou aux cicatrices qu'aurait provoqué un fil de fer barbelé enroulé autour de son bras. Peter suit son regard :

— Mon tatouage t'impressionne Pète-Sec ?

— La seule chose qui m'impressionne chez toi, Peter, c'est l'étendue de ta suffisance… rétorque Tris.

— Allez, ça suffit pour ce matin, coupe Tobias. On récupère Mark et Christina en bas et on va à l'orphelinat.

Les co-équipiers se regroupent et partent pour préparer leur départ en exploration du mur. Mark détaille l'environnement dans lequel il a grandi et vécu, la Marge, la nécessité d'apprendre à utiliser la nature pour se débrouiller.

— Si possible, je voudrais plusieurs sacs en toile pour partir, vides.

— Comme les sacs de grains ? demande Tobias.

— Oui, voilà, confirme Mark. De la ficelle ou du fil de fer, du crin de cheval ça peut aller aussi. Tout le monde doit avoir des torches sur lui et des couteaux, mais, ça, je pense que vous dormez avec…

— Nous irons chercher les combinaisons thermiques au Bureau, nous partons demain à neuf heures du siège des Audacieux. Nous y resterons… le temps qu'il faudra, détaille Tobias en regardant Tris. Johanna nous fournit des rations alimentaires et de l'eau pour quatre jours.

— Comment sont les gens de la Marge, Mark ? interroge Tris. Que pensent-ils de tout ce qui s'est passé à Chicago ?

— Beaucoup pensent que les morts l'ont mérité, les gens de la Marge ont été considérés au mieux comme des pestiférés, au pire comme des animaux de laboratoire. Certains sont encore hargneux et méfiants. Mais de nombreuses familles sont parties pour la ville ou se sont rapprochées du Bureau pour avoir de meilleures conditions de vie. D'autres sont restées mais veulent juste oublier et continuer de vivre en paix. Tous sont éleveurs, agriculteurs, mécaniciens, tout à la fois. Ce sont des survivants.

— Nous ne savions pas, dans la ville… souligne Christina tristement. Nous n'avons jamais voulu exclure qui que ce soit.

— Moi je le sais, mais certains ont encore de la rancœur, soyez méfiants, préconise Mark. La plupart ne demandent qu'à communiquer au fond d'eux, mais on n'oublie pas son enfance et ses galères comme ça.

— Tobias, on peut emmener des vidéos pour leur montrer la ville, la guerre ? propose Tris.

— Mark ? Seraient-ils ouverts à ce type d'information ? demande le leader.

— Peut-être, certains oui, sans doute.

— Ok, c'est une bonne idée, conclut Tobias.

Les derniers détails se décident, il est convenu que le groupe dorme si possible au sein de la population, ou dans le camion en cas d'hostilité, malgré l'exigüité. L'idée a l'avantage de beaucoup plaire à Mark…

* * *

Le camion est chargé. Johanna salue l'équipe et le moteur vrombit. La piste est maintenant bien marquée entre la gigantesque porte dans la clôture désormais toujours ouverte, et la ville. Elle est striée par les passages répétés des habitants qui circulent maintenant librement entre Chicago et la Marge.

Tris n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'observer la clôture de si près. La tête par la fenêtre, assise côté passager, elle n'en perd pas une miette. Tout l'intéresse. Par l'immense portail, la majestueuse base du mur semble démesurée.

— Pourquoi le mur est-il si large ? s'émerveille Tris.

— Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais posé la question, répond Tobias au volant.

— Rien de ce que le Bureau a fait ne l'a été sans raison, murmure-t-elle pour elle-même.

Après avoir dépassé l'immense porche de ciment et d'acier, Tobias tourne à gauche et entame la remontée de la clôture vers le nord. Il a été convenu de contourner le mur d'abord par l'Est en remontant vers le Nord. Le terrain qui longe le mur est assez inégal, la circulation n'a jamais été prévue au pied de la clôture. La porte latérale du camion est ouverte et les amis scrutent le mur, pour détecter des fissures, des faiblesses et repérer des emplacements favorables au perçage éventuel d'un accès navigable. Peter prend des notes, référençant les observations géolocalisées sur tablette. L'intégrité du mur est exceptionnelle malgré ses deux siècles. Le travail sera très difficile pour ouvrir des brèches. Il faudrait savoir si le mur est moins large par endroits, ce qui faciliterait la tâche. Percer ainsi une paroi en béton de six mètres de large pourrait prendre des semaines. L'usage des explosifs doit faire l'objet d'une étude approfondie par les artificiers, associant les scientifiques et les forces de police.

Le groupe chemine à petite vitesse depuis des heures, scrutant la paroi et notant tous les détails. Tobias décide d'une pause, au grand soulagement de tous. Ils n'ont parcouru qu'un quart de la circonférence de la clôture. Zigzaguer entre les bosses et les zones trop humides pour être carrossables impose des détours, une vitesse très réduite et une vigilance de tous les instants. Le camion s'immobilise près du mur et les passagers descendent pour se dégourdir les jambes et prendre des forces.

— A cette vitesse, nous ne pourrons pas être au Bureau avant la nuit, commente Tobias. Nous devrons demander le ravitaillement en carburant du camion à la porte nord-ouest demain matin.

— Si nous savions précisément ce qu'on cherche ! peste Christina.

— Tout ce qui nous semble anormal, sur la paroi, doit nous alerter, je sais que c'est mince comme consigne, mais si l'eau revient et doit affronter la clôture, il faut anticiper sa force et prévoir les passages qui soulageront la pression et faciliteront les échanges.

— Ouais, je sais, soupire la jolie brune en mordant dans un hamburger.

Tris va s'asseoir avec son sandwich sur une pierre à l'écart du camion, où Tobias la rejoint :

— Ça va ? Tu es silencieuse, ce n'est pas ton habitude, dit-il avec un sourire.

— Je ne suis jamais sortie aussi loin, je profite de chaque seconde et je me pose des questions, répond Tris en lui souriant.

— Quelles questions ? interroge l'instructeur.

— Pourquoi un mur aussi énorme ? Sa hauteur et la structure métallique au-dessus sont déjà suffisamment dissuasives.

— Peut-être le poids de la structure justement ?

— Oui, peut-être.

Un regard gourmand accroché sur celui de sa compagne, Tobias passe sa main dans le dos de Tris et l'enserre par la taille.

— J'ai l'impression qu'on n'a même pas eu le temps de se retrouver au calme tous les deux depuis des jours.

Tris sourit :

— Tu te souviens qu'on habite au même endroit ?

— C'est pas assez… On s'est entraînés, on a travaillé, on a dormi plus que je ne l'aurais voulu… se plaint Tobias en attirant son menton du bout des doigts.

Bien sûr qu'à elle non plus, ça ne lui suffit pas. Elle reçoit le contact de ses lèvres avec félicité, maudissant chaque minute de sommeil de lui voler des moments d'intimité et de douceur avec lui.

— Dis moi une chose, murmure Tobias contre sa bouche, tu craignais de ne pas être normale… sur ce plan. Tu es rassurée maintenant ? Raconte-moi.

— Je… n'ai pas d'élément de comparaison, personne d'autre ne m'a jamais parlé de… ça, et encore moins caressée comme tu le fais, répond Tris en posant son front sur son épaule. Mais j'aime tellement ce que… nous partageons que, même si ce n'est pas la normalité, je m'en moque… Et… toi ?

— Je n'aime plus que les nuits… lui glisse Tobias à l'oreille. Je crains d'être dépendant de toi comme d'une drogue…

La bouche nichée contre son cou, Tris sourit en se mordant la lèvre, comme à chaque fois que l'embarras lui coupe toute autre réaction.

— Je crois que nous devrions repartir, lui dit Tobias à regret, sinon je vais oublier la mission et t'effrayer...

— Je n'ai peur de rien avec toi…

— C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, des fois, tu es déraisonnable, beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût…

Le jeune homme la serre contre lui, la bouche enfouie dans ses cheveux pendant quelques secondes, puis se lève et lui tend la main pour qu'elle en fasse autant.

Mark s'était éloigné de quelques dizaines de mètres. Voyant son leader bouger pour signaler le départ, Peter émet un sifflement strident entre ses lèvres pincées pour le rappeler. Mark relève la tête du buisson qu'il explorait, et revient avec des plantes dans les bras, de petites feuilles allongées vert émeraude, brillantes, aux bouts pointus, striées sur toute leur longueur, et comportant une tige surmontée d'une petite fleur blanche insignifiante en forme d'épi. Par-dessus la touffe, Mark a empilé de longues tiges parcourues de petites feuilles vert vif, aussi larges que longues, découpées et ciselées, qui diffusent une légère odeur acidulée sur son passage.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire de ça ? lance Christina quand il arrive près du camion.

— Tu verras ce soir, ça se mange, je préfère ça aux rations déshydratées que vous avez prévues.

— La vache, t'aurais pu être un Altruiste toi ! Ils bouffaient que des légumes sans sauce et un peu de poulet quand il voulait bien se déplumer lui-même ! s'esclaffe la jeune fille.

— On s'est bien débrouillés dans la Marge, chérie, tu verras ! répond Mark.

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je vais te mettre mon poing sur le nez ! s'emporte Christina.

— Chérie ? s'esclaffe Tris, sous les yeux ronds d'étonnement de Tobias et Peter.

Fier de son éclat, Mark rit de voir leur tête ahurie.

— Ouais, c'est sa dernière lubie ! peste Christina. Il arrête pas de m'appeler comme ça, et plus je lui fais des bleus, plus il insiste !

Plus encore que l'audace de Mark, c'est la tête colérique de Christina qui provoque l'hilarité générale. Tobias tape l'omoplate de Mark d'un air de compassion faussement attristée.

— Riez pas, il m'énerve ! s'agace Christina.

— On va pas s'ennuyer… lâche Peter en levant les sourcils et en suivant Tobias vers le camion. Au moins, je pourrai tenir les chandelles !

— La ferme, Peter ! lui lance Christina, ce qui fait encore plus pouffer Tris dans sa manche.

Le convoi repart, longeant la clôture au plus près. L'après-midi est bien avancé quand ils atteignent la porte nord de la clôture. Le camion envoyé par Johanna, prévenue par Tobias, attend le groupe avec le dîner et le ravitaillement en carburant.

— Ah, cool, on n'aura pas besoin de la salade de Mark ! jubile Christina.

— Ce n'est que partie remise, chérie, lui glisse Mark à l'oreille par derrière, avant de se prendre un coup de coude magistral dans le ventre qui lui arrache un souffle rauque.

Il s'éloigne en toussant et en articulant d'une voix éraillée par l'essoufflement, à l'attention de Tris, hilare :

— Je l'adore !

Dès que le camion est ravitaillé, Tobias reprend le volant et repart, il veut avancer un peu avant la tombée du jour. Ils n'ont fait que quelques kilomètres quand Mark tape sur l'épaule de Tobias.

— Arrête-toi, Quatre ! lui intime-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? s'inquiète le jeune homme en stoppant le camion, immédiatement sur le qui-vive.

Aussitôt, les réflexes d'Audacieux se réveillent dans le camion et tout le monde sort et arme son pistolet. Par réflexe, Tris préfère le couteau, et pose sa main sur le manche noir qui dépasse de la poche prévue à cet effet sur son pantalon noir.

Mark saute du camion et court vers le mur, à une dizaine de mètres, en direction d'un bosquet dense adossé contre le béton. Arrivé près de l'arbuste épais, il fait un grand geste pour inviter ses co-équipiers à le rejoindre.

— Venez voir ! crie-t-il.

— Quoi ? s'alarme Tobias qui arrive en courant, la main sur son arme à la ceinture et Tris sur ses talons.

— Ça, c'est du sureau ! dit-il en montrant du doigt des grappes de petits fruits noirs étalés en parasol inversé, suspendus après de petites tiges rougeâtres.

— Sans déconner, t'as fait stopper le camion pour un cours de botanique ? raille Peter qui arrive nonchalamment en dernier.

— Et alors ? demande Tobias à Mark sans s'occuper de sa remarque acide.

— Le sureau ne fait des fruits qu'à la fin de l'été, on est en avril, cette plante est fausse ! s'exclame le jeune homme trapu.

— Tu dois confondre avec une autre plante, pourquoi y aurait-il des fausses plantes ici ? suspecte Peter qui a rejoint le groupe.

— Touche-le, grand savant, tu verras, c'est pas des vraies feuilles ! lui lance Mark d'un ton bravache.

Tobias approche prudemment du bosquet. Epais de deux mètres au moins, il semble impénétrable et est deux fois plus haut que lui et large de vingt pas au minimum. Si une fausse plante a été installée ici, sans aucun doute par le Bureau, c'est pour dissimuler quelque chose sans jamais dépendre des saisons ou des intempéries. Habitué désormais aux déclarations parfois bizarres de Tris, il ne remet pas en cause l'expertise de Mark, préférant la méfiance au déni. D'un signe, il enjoint chacun au silence.

Il contourne le buisson pour raser le mur en passant derrière. Il envoie Peter en faire autant de l'autre côté du buisson et demande à Christina de suivre son co-équipier. Tris emboîte le pas à son petit ami. De l'extérieur du bosquet, Mark passe ses doigts sur les feuilles et les fruits de l'arbuste, c'est très bien imité, vraiment très bien, mais c'est faux, il en est certain.

La main sur son arme, Tobias progresse en crabe, pas à pas, le dos collé contre la paroi du mur, en écartant les petites branches qui s'accrochent sur sa veste en cuir noir. Peter et lui sont sur le point de se rejoindre quand ils découvrent ce que cache le bosquet : une porte à hauteur d'homme est découpée dans le béton, un boîtier sur la droite attend l'entrée d'un code.

— Mark ! Ferme le camion et viens nous rejoindre ! lui crie Tobias.

L'instructeur ne veut pas le laisser seul sans protection près du véhicule. Le jeune homme s'exécute et rejoint Christina : s'il se passe quelque chose là-derrière, il veut pouvoir être près de sa compagne.

— Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? demande-t-il en arrivant derrière Christina.

— Une entrée, sécurisée, dit Tobias.

— Et qui n'a pas été ouverte depuis longtemps, les plantes, les vraies, commencent à remonter le long du mur par le bas, constate Peter.

— Qui peut avoir le code ? interroge Christina.

— Eh bien, Pète-Sec, on sait ouvrir les boîtes dans ta famille ! T'as pas une idée ? raille Peter.

— La ferme, Peter ! coupe Tobias.

— Attends, Quatre, il a peut-être raison, on peut essayer : le code de la boîte, dans l'ordinateur de Jeanine. Si c'était le même ?

Tobias regarde Tris avec intensité, sa communion avec Beatrice lui a peut-être encore soufflé la bonne réponse. Le jeune homme approche du boîtier, il est manifestement encore alimenté. En l'effleurant du doigt, il s'allume et réclame le code auquel les co-équipiers s'attendaient. D-E-S-T-I-N-E-E.

Dans un bruit sourd de pierre frottée, la porte recule dans l'épaisseur du mur, tirée par un vérin, libérant un nuage de poussière, puis bascule sur le côté. Aussitôt, une série de lumières s'allument automatiquement. Tobias arme son pistolet, imité par ses amis. Les sifflements des pistolets qui se chargent résonnent dans l'entrée bétonnée.

— Restez là ! ordonne Tobias en avançant prudemment dans l'embrasure de béton.

Mais Tris n'entend pas le laisser s'exposer tout seul. Elle lui emboîte le pas, malgré les protestations de Christina.

— Venez ! finit-il par lancer au bout de quelques secondes.

Peter, Christina et Mark s'empressent de rejoindre leurs amis. Ils s'arrêtent, bouche bée, en découvrant ce que protège la porte de béton. Là, au centre de cette clôture dont personne n'imaginait qu'elle avait un secret, derrière une paroi de plus d'un mètre d'épaisseur de béton, sont disposés une table, quelques chaises, un couchage métallique sommaire, des conserves sur une étagère, des affaires de secours.

— La vache, mais c'est quoi ça encore ? s'étrangle Christina.

Pendant que chacun scrute cet étonnant équipement, dans ce lieu qu'ils n'imaginaient pas dix minutes plus tôt, Tris réfléchit intensément :

— Uriah ! Il avait raison… murmure Tris.

Le leader se retourne vers sa petite amie, un pli barre son front.

— Uriah ? Tris, Uriah est mort… souffle Tobias, dont le souvenir de son ami lui occasionne toujours une poignante émotion.

Mais Tris ne l'a pas vraiment écouté, les yeux baissés sans rien voir, elle a sa posture caractéristique, celle par laquelle elle appelle ses souvenirs.

— Sur le toit du Marché des Médisants, quand les Audacieux réfugiés chez les Sans-faction se sont rendus chez les Sincères …

La jeune femme a les yeux fermés maintenant. Elle semble visualiser la conversation entre Beatrice et Uriah.

— Après le procès, Beatrice est allée s'isoler sur le toit. Uriah l'y a rejointe pour la soutenir, et il a dit à Beatrice qu'il avait un peu l'impression d'être fou des fois, car il voyait des lumières au-delà de la clôture parfois.

— Et comment tu sais ça, Tris, s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux sur ce toit ? demande suspicieusement Peter.

— Tris a la mémoire de Beatrice, dans les grandes lignes, et d'une partie de ses ancêtres, lui explique Tobias pour qu'il ne harcèle pas sa petite amie.

— Sans rire ? persiste Peter dubitatif.

— Tris, t'es _vraiment_ flippante des fois… dit Christina.

— C'était juste avant l'attaque des Audacieux soumis à Jeanine, poursuit la jeune femme sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son amie, toujours concentrée sur ses souvenirs. Beatrice était très triste, Uriah est venu lui tenir compagnie.

Crispé, Tobias baisse la tête un instant. Il se souvient des circonstances évoquées par Tris : Beatrice et lui venaient de se disputer au sujet de l'aveu qu'elle avait dû faire devant le tribunal, concernant la mort de Will. Beatrice pensait avoir perdu l'amitié de Christina et lui en voulait, et s'en voulait aussi, de la distance que cela avait créé entre eux deux.

— Il avait raison, la direction qu'il indiquait à Beatrice était celle de cette porte. Ce qu'il voyait, c'est sûrement les véhicules du Bureau qui venaient parfois dans ce repère.

— Mais pour faire quoi ? demande Tobias.

— Je suis certaine que c'est là que ma mère venait cacher les Divergents qu'elle arrivait à sauver du jugement de Jeanine et de la société…


	28. Chapter 28

\- Tu as sûrement raison Tris, c'est logique, confirme Tobias.

Le lieu est angoissant. Sans apport lumineux extérieur, éclairée d'un simple néon, la pièce fait trois mètres de large sur une grande longueur, qui se perd dans l'obscurité sur la droite. Le coin repas est composé d'une table simple, couverte de poussière, et de trois chaises rangées autour. L'étagère, en hauteur, est garnie de conserves de première nécessité et de nombreuses bouteilles d'eau.

Un lit, avec une pile de couvertures pliées dessus, tout aussi sommaire que ceux qui meublaient le dortoir des novices Audacieux, est adossé contre un mur en béton brut sur lequel est peint un gros chiffre « trois » en blanc. L'ensemble n'a manifestement pas servi depuis très longtemps.

\- Il doit y avoir au moins deux autres refuges de ce genre, constate Tobias en désignant le chiffre peint sur le mur. Sans doute protégés des regards par le même procédé. Maintenant que nous avons trouvé celui-là, les autres seront peut-être plus faciles à repérer.

A l'aide d'une torche, Tris s'avance dans la partie obscure, Christina se presse pour l'accompagner. Elles balayent les parois pour trouver un éventuel interrupteur qui permettrait d'éclairer la suite du local. C'est Christina qui le trouve et l'actionne. De nouveaux néons s'allument en cascade, les un après les autres, dévoilant un immense tunnel dissimulé sur une longueur insondable au cœur de cette clôture qui a semblé infranchissable, indomptable et mystérieuse aux habitants de Chicago pendant plusieurs siècles. Les garçons rejoignent les exploratrices curieuses. D'un même geste, Tobias et Mark se placent devant leur amie respective, en protection. Devant eux, à perte de vue, sur tout le pan droit du tunnel, des alignements ininterrompus de conserves et de réserves alimentaires sèches. Sur le pan gauche, tapissant le mur de haut en bas, sur une épaisseur de vingt centimètres au moins, de gigantesques accumulateurs noirs mats se succèdent sans qu'ils en voient la fin. Et juste devant eux, posée au sol, une sorte de moto dont les roues métalliques creuses sont montées sur un rail unique, est prête à transporter un passager le long de cet incroyable alignement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? s'exclame Christina.

\- Pour les conserves, j'ai peut-être la réponse, dit Mark qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis la découverte. Je me souviens de ces denrées, nous en recevions parfois des colis. Ils étaient déposés la nuit dans des caisses à côté de notre village ou d'un autre de la Marge.

\- Heu, sans rire Mark ? Alors je crois que je te dois des excuses, enfin, à ta sœur, tu lui feras passer, Pète-Sec… marmonne Peter en regardant les alignements de nourriture.

\- Qu'est-ce-que t'as encore fait ? grogne Christina.

\- Le jour de notre test…

\- Tu as agressé un Altruiste dans la file d'attente, en accusant tous les membres de cette faction de voler de la nourriture à leur profit, au lieu de la redistribuer aux Sans-faction comme ils le prétendaient… termine Tris.

\- C'est vrai que t'es flippante, Pète-Sec ! déclare Peter. J'imagine que ta mère ou ses amis venaient mettre ici des réserves alimentaires pour les distribuer aux gens de la Marge ? Mais alors pourquoi il y en a autant ici qui n'ont pas été distribuées ?

\- Tris, pardon, mais quand ta mère a-t-elle été tuée ? demande Mark.

\- La guerre civile a éclaté juste après la fin de l'initiation des novices, explique Tobias à sa place. C'était en été.

\- Alors il est normal que toutes ces conserves soient là. Nous ne recevions de colis presque qu'en hiver, quand nous ne pouvions plus subvenir à nos propres besoins grâce à la nature. Il y a ici les stocks de plusieurs mois, en prévision de l'hiver suivant. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi les Divergents qui étaient exfiltrés et passaient par là ne vendaient pas la mèche d'une façon ou d'une autre à leur famille ou amis dans Chicago ?

\- Parce qu'ils étaient soumis au sérum d'oubli pour ne pas souffrir de leur déracinement, précise Tobias.

\- Ta mère, et ses complices si elle en avait, a été un ange-gardien pour des centaines de personnes de la Marge, Tris, dit Mark avec émotion. Nous n'avions jamais su qui nous donnait toutes ces choses. Il y avait même des vêtements dans les colis.

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ? demande Christina en désignant les accumulateurs.

\- Je pense que ce sont des batteries, dit Tobias.

\- Allons Quatre, il n'y a pas besoin de batteries aussi monstrueuses pour alimenter cette pauvre moto électrique ! Et d'où viendrait l'énergie ?

\- Pour la moto, non, mais pour Chicago, oui… répond-il d'un ton énigmatique.

\- Pour Chicago ? Comment ça pour Chicago ? s'étonne Peter.

\- Il n'y avait pas que par l'abnégation que les Altruistes étaient voués à la gouvernance de la cité. Je pense qu'une poignée devait savoir l'existence de ces batteries. Personne ne mesurait vraiment l'énergie consommée par la ville, on ne se demandait pas si les ventilateurs et les panneaux solaires suffisaient, ni d'où venait l'électricité et le chauffage que nous consommions. Ces batteries étaient là en secours.

\- Mais alimentées par quoi ? s'écrie Peter d'un ton aigu.

\- Vous pensiez peut-être que la structure métallique sur le mur ne vous protégeait que de l'extérieur ? glisse Tris. Elle était peut-être chargée d'une autre fonction : récupérer l'énergie du ciel !

Tobias jette un œil à sa petite amie, c'est exactement ce qu'il était en train de penser.

\- Ils emmagasinaient dans ces batteries les éclairs des orages ? balbutie Christina.

\- Oui, je le crois, confirme Tobias.

\- Intéressant… dit Peter.

\- Et où va la moto ? demande Mark.

\- Probablement à l'autre porte, suggère le leader du groupe.

\- Comment ils ont fait pour tenir tout ça secret pendant des siècles ? Tris, pourquoi ta mère n'a jamais rien dit à personne ? s'indigne Christina.

\- Pas seulement Natalie Prior, elle n'a pas pu tout gérer toute seule, vous ne croyez pas ? insinue Peter.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? lui demande Tobias. Tout ça n'a manifestement plus été utilisé depuis la disparition de Natalie et Andrew !

\- Qui était le chef du gouvernement et a dû quitter la ville après la guerre civile ? Il était forcément au courant, non ? Enfin, si j'ose dire… glisse Peter en regardant naïvement au plafond.

\- Marcus ?! souffle Christina.

Soudain muet, Tobias n'ajoute rien. Il se met à douter. Que savait son père, en tant que chef du gouvernement ? Pourquoi, en fait, Natalie et Andrew Prior l'avaient tant protégé, alors même qu'ils savaient pour la fuite d'Evelyn et les soupçons de maltraitance sur leur enfant ?

Quand Beatrice et lui s'étaient réfugiés chez les Fraternels, Marcus avait essayé de les aborder pour leur parler. Mais la haine, la rancœur étaient trop fortes, Tobias avait rembarré son père. Et peu après, les Erudits étaient venus les pourchasser. La discussion n'avait jamais pu avoir lieu.

Tris s'approche de lui et lui propose un dérivatif. Elle ne veut pas que Tobias culpabilise. Il a toujours fait ce qu'il pensait juste, elle lui glisse :

\- On serait à l'abri ici pour la nuit, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oui, on a bien le temps de dormir à la belle étoile ! lui répond-il avec un sourire. On s'installe ici pour ce soir.

Le groupe fait demi-tour et entreprend de sortir du camion le nécessaire pour passer la nuit sur place, dans l'espace secret qu'ils ont découvert.

Tris a l'impression de se rapprocher un peu de sa mère, de sa mission, de son sacrifice, toute sa vie au service de l'expérience du Bureau, dont elle espérait de toute son âme qu'elle préserverait la paix. Elle avait presque réussi, le message avait pu être diffusé, mais l'ambition dévorante de quelques-uns avait mené la ville au chaos et de nombreuses personnes, beaucoup trop, à la mort.

Peter décide de dormir dans le camion. Malgré la méfiance de Tris, Tobias décide de lui faire confiance. Mark joue avec les nerfs de Christina en lui proposant un empilement sur l'unique lit d'une personne de l'abri. La jolie brune s'installe finalement le long de la table sur un matelas gonflable, menaçant Mark des pires tourments s'il ose approcher d'elle pendant la nuit. Il installe donc son matelas de l'autre côté de la table.

Tobias accueille Tris dans ses bras, sur le lit de l'abri. Elle se love au creux de son épaule et rabat sur eux les duvets chauds fournis par le Bureau. Elle s'endort contre la peau de Tobias, la bouche du jeune homme sur sa tempe. Il lui semble même apercevoir le sourire de sa mère qui se penche sur leur couche de fortune.

Quand ils se réveillent le lendemain matin, Mark a fait du feu près du camion, l'eau est bouillante et les gobelets avec la chicorée sont prêts sur la table. Il a même fait griller le pain près du brasier. L'abri embaume du mélange d'odeurs de fournil et de petit matin. Il mâchouille les feuilles de sa cueillette de la veille quand la faim réveille Christina et le couple sur le lit.

\- Même au réveil, t'es belle chérie, dit Mark avec un sourire narquois à Christina quand elle se redresse sur son matelas.

\- Mmmh, grommelle Christina.

Mark rit, ce qui achève de réveiller Tobias et Tris. Peter fait son apparition. Le petit déjeuner est vite avalé.

\- C'était bon, Mark, reconnaît Christina, merci ! Du pain grillé en camping, c'est du luxe !

Méticuleusement, avec un souci presque religieux, Tris prend un soin tout particulier à remettre l'abri dans l'état strict où ils l'ont trouvé. Les affaires des équipiers sont regroupées dans le camion. Après un dernier regard circulaire, Tris referme la porte cachée dans le mur, derrière l'arbuste artificiel, comme elle refermerait une page du livre de son passé. Mark prend le volant, direction le Bureau.

Bientôt, le convoi arrive en vue du complexe. Tris découvre l'étonnant bâtiment en forme d'ADN, immaculé, planté au milieu d'un îlot de verdure et de bâtiments tirés au cordeau. Le décor tranche avec la grande hétérogénéité de l'architecture à Chicago, où se mélangent ruines, bâtiments anciens et ultra-modernes. Ici, tout n'est qu'ordre, uniformité, et calme apparent. Le complexe est planté au milieu d'un décor de steppes inhospitalières, alternant zones sèches et dénudées, et bosquets de courageuses plantes pionnières, tordues dans le sens des vents dominants, quasi permanents dans la région.

Tobias est tendu comme un arc depuis leur départ de la clôture pour cette destination. C'est là, derrière l'une des fenêtres qu'il aperçoit au loin, que Beatrice a perdu la vie, l'offrant pour sauver son frère et les habitants de Chicago. Chaque tour de roue lui enfonce des aiguilles dans la peau. Il essaie de détourner son attention sur Tris, qui l'a relevé de son chagrin, mais les souvenirs sont tenaces. Il n'a pas mis les pieds ici depuis le décès de Beatrice et il se souvient maintenant amèrement pourquoi. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il sait qu'il a besoin d'exorciser ses angoisses, de se pardonner de ne pas avoir été là, de n'avoir rien pu faire. Et pour cela, il doit cesser de fuir les souvenirs, la réalité. Il espère enfin pouvoir sourire plus souvent en repensant à sa petite amie défunte.

La sécurité a été considérablement allégée à l'entrée du complexe : les activités y étant moins occultes ou cachées, la culture du secret a laissé place à une certaine liberté d'échanges. De nombreux habitants de la cité délocalisée travaillent à Chicago, et inversement. Les trajets entre les deux zones sont bi-quotidiens, au minimum. Après avoir pendant des décennies ressenti un sentiment d'impunité et de sécurité à l'intérieur de la clôture, certains habitants de Chicago se sont sentis étouffés dans l'enceinte protectrice et ont eu besoin de s'échapper de ce mur, malgré l'ouverture permanente des portes. Emploi dans les laboratoires ou les services administratifs du Bureau, voire déménagement pur et simple, les mouvements de population entre le cœur de cité et le complexe scientifique ont explosé dans les deux sens après la fin de la guerre civile, augmentés du rapprochement de certaines familles de la Marge. L'intégration de ces dernières n'est toujours pas finie, des logements se construisent au Bureau, et se rénovent dans Chicago, pour intégrer ces populations avides de sécurité et d'approvisionnement alimentaire régulier.

A l'entrée du complexe, le vigile informé de la visite du convoi le laisse passer sans difficulté. Mark, au volant, savoure sa nouvelle compétence : il a troqué sa force de travail au service du rétablissement du cours de la rivière Chicago contre une formation à la conduite des mastodontes, le gîte et le couvert. Il s'en félicite aujourd'hui : dompter ces bêtes d'acier et de composite lui plaît et lui offre des perspectives d'évolution de carrière. Pour l'heure, il remplace Tobias, enfermé dans ses souvenirs aux côtés de Tris, également tendue à l'idée d'affronter ses visions et de faire revivre à son petit ami les pires moments de sa vie. Tout au fond d'elle, elle redoute aussi de le voir s'enfermer à nouveau dans son deuil et ses souvenirs, au point de ne plus supporter leur relation.

Devant le bâtiment principal, le véhicule s'immobilise sur un emplacement de dépose, et la troupe en descend pour se diriger vers l'accueil. Tobias serre dans la sienne la main de Tris, bien plus qu'en temps normal. Christina est sombre également. Venir ici ne l'enchante pas, et elle a déjà averti qu'elle ne se rendrait pas dans la zone où sa meilleure amie a trouvé la mort. Mark la surveille, guettant le moindre signe d'effondrement moral. Peter, silencieux pour une fois, se contente de suivre le mouvement, dans une attitude de recueillement qui lui est peu familière. Une chape de plomb semble écraser le groupe tout entier.

\- Je peux aller voir mon contact pour les combinaisons, si tu veux, Quatre, propose Mark.

\- Bien. Emmène Christina et Peter, ils chargeront le matériel dans le camion avec toi, répond Tobias. Christina, vois aussi si Johanna a pu obtenir le prêt des ressources documentaires historiques dont Tris a besoin.

Le jeune homme signifie ainsi clairement qu'il entend se réserver un moment d'intimité avec Tris, pour élucider leurs lancinantes interrogations et tenter de mettre dans la douleur un terme à un deuil long de trois années.

\- Quatre… tente d'intervenir Christina.

Mais Mark l'entraîne doucement par les épaules, et cette fois, la jeune fille à la peau mate se laisse conduire par la douceur des gestes de l'homme de la Marge. Tordant le cou autant qu'elle le peut, Christina accroche son regard quelques secondes sur le couple de ses amis qui s'éloigne, mais Mark lui glisse :

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils te feront signe dès qu'ils auront besoin de ton soutien, Chris. Viens, laissons-les un moment.

L'homme de la Marge entraîne Christina dans un couloir menant au centre technique et Peter les suit docilement.

Tobias s'adresse au bureau d'accueil pour demander l'accès à l'ancien laboratoire d'armement de David. Johanna Reyes a annoncé leur arrivée. Le nouveau directeur du complexe, prévenu par la représentante du conseil, a promis sa coopération. La secrétaire leur indique le chemin, après avoir reçu l'accord du dirigeant. Au fond du premier couloir, l'ascenseur magnétique propulse le couple vers le haut, comme suspendu par une couche d'air dense sous leurs pieds. Tris n'arrive pas à profiter de la nouveauté que représentent pour elle toutes ces installations futuristes. Elle n'est déjà plus dans la réalité.

Le Bureau est un labyrinthe. Des couloirs, à gauche puis à droite. Des courts, des longs. Tobias sent la nausée envahir sa gorge. Ressent-il le vertige de ces longueurs de tunnels au carré, blancs comme dans son souvenir, froid comme une morgue ? Ou est-ce d'approcher du laboratoire où Beatrice a perdu la vie qui le rend malade ? Il voudrait pouvoir affirmer que Tris l'a guéri, qu'elle a colmaté ses hémorragies de souffrance, mais peut-être qu'elles ne sont que cachées.

Au milieu de ce qui semble être à Tobias au moins le millième couloir, le couple guidé par le vigile dépêché par le chef du Bureau, le voit finalement apparaître. Malgré la chute des factions, il est encore vêtu d'un costume bleu, mais bleu foncé, comme si la nuance de bleu pouvait changer quelque chose à l'état d'esprit.

\- Monsieur Eaton ? dit-il en tendant la main bien avant d'arriver à sa hauteur. Je suis Walter O'Neil, le responsable de ce complexe.

Tobias hésite avant de saluer cet homme, dont il ne sait rien. Il voudrait d'abord savoir s'il a bien fait exécuter David comme il en rêve depuis trois ans. Mais son cerveau embrumé par les souvenirs ne réfléchit pas assez vite pour trouver une excuse le dispensant de lui serrer la main, son esprit est encombré d'autres pensées pour l'instant. Il accepte la poignée de main. Walter se tourne vers Tris, blanche et tendue, cramponnée des deux mains au bras de Tobias. Elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée dans le complexe. Le chef lui tend aussi la main.

\- Vous êtes Tris Prior ? Johanna m'a averti de votre arrivée et des… circonstances de votre présence à cet étage. Croyez que… je suis désolé.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à David ? demande brusquement Tris en lui serrant la main tout de même.

Contracté, Tobias serre les dents. Il brûle, tout autant qu'il n'est pas sûr, de vouloir entendre la réponse. Il craint qu'on ne lui apprenne que ce meurtrier égocentrique et toxique coule des jours heureux dans une petite maison au calme, à l'écart du Bureau.

\- Mon prédécesseur a été condamné à être consigné dans son appartement, à vie. Par ailleurs, il est « volontaire » désigné à chaque fois que nous testons un nouveau médicament.

\- Des « nouveaux médicaments » ? demande Tobias avec suspicion.

\- Oui, nous consacrons toute une équipe à soigner les maladies spécifiques contractées par les habitants de la Marge, tant pour les protéger, que pour éviter des épidémies ou une propagation dans les villes et villages voisins. Avant toute diffusion, nous testons leur innocuité. Nous avons embauché des hommes et femmes de la Marge pour qu'ils assistent nos scientifiques de leur expérience sociétale.

\- Des cobayes à la place d'autres cobayes… s'agace Tris. Quel que soit le cobaye, ça ne change rien à la méthode !

Tobias sent sa petite amie se tendre comme un arc. Il ne faut plus qu'une toute petite étincelle pour qu'elle explose, il le sent. Plus elle évolue, plus son tempérament devient explosif comme celui de Beatrice, leur fusion est sans doute aussi à ce prix. Walter O'Neil baisse les yeux un instant puis affronte à nouveau le regard de Tris :

\- Je comprends votre réaction, Mademoiselle Prior. Je connais le passé récent de Chicago et ce qui est arrivé à Beatrice Prior ainsi qu'à nombre de ses amis. Sachez que David a choisi cette sanction. Nous lui avions proposé une autre alternative : l'exil dans la Marge… La peine de mort n'a jamais été officiellement applicable au Bureau.

Tobias ne peut s'empêcher de trouver ça encore bien trop magnanime. Il essaie de maîtriser le désir de vengeance qui l'envahit, et lui donne envie d'abréger les « souffrances expérimentales » de David…

\- Officiellement, hein, grince Tris.

\- Je sais les excès commis par David, ils sont inacceptables, c'est vrai, mais nous devons lutter pour ne pas nous abaisser à son niveau de cruauté, dit tranquillement Walter d'un ton compatissant.

\- Nous aimerions pouvoir nous… recueillir quelques minutes dans le laboratoire d'armement où Beatrice Prior…

Mais Tobias ne peut pas finir sa phrase, il sent juste tous ses organes changer de place et venir s'installer dans sa gorge, l'obstruer et l'étouffer. Un goût de bile envahit sa bouche et seules ses contractions involontaires des joues l'empêchent de vomir. Ou hurler. Il ne sait plus. Il perçoit juste une, ou dix ou cent gouttes de sueur lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elles font pleurer les cinq symboles des factions gravés au cœur de sa peau.

\- Où ma sœur a été abattue par David, termine Tris d'une voix blanche.

\- Je comprends oui, je vous accompagne. Je me tiens aussi à votre disposition, si vous voulez des explications sur ce qu'est devenu ce… centre, dit Walter en faisant un signe des bras pour englober virtuellement le complexe. Si cela peut vous aider à changer votre vision de notre travail.

Le Chef du Bureau invite d'un geste ses invités à le suivre. Un couloir à gauche, puis le suivant à droite. Sans la main de Tris dans la sienne, Tobias aurait déjà fait demi-tour en courant. Arrivés devant un vestibule, précédant une double porte vitrée, Walter ralentit et marque une pause.

\- Vous y êtes, c'est ici. Je vous laisse, mon bureau est le troisième à droite, si vous souhaitez venir boire un café, après... Ah, Mademoiselle Prior, juste pour vous convaincre, si cela est possible, je l'espère : mon épouse est née, et a été élevée dans la Marge, je l'ai rencontrée il y a deux ans, en allant volontairement passer plusieurs mois en immersion dans son village. Je travaille ici, mais je vis toujours dans ce village, je ne le quitterai que quand leur niveau de confort et de sécurité sera suffisant pour les habitants, selon leurs propres critères. Nous y travaillons chaque jour.

Le responsable tourne les talons avec un salut de tête respectueux à destination des deux jeunes gens. Tris et Tobias le suivent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu dans son bureau. Cela leur a fourni une excuse, le temps de son trajet, pour repousser le moment d'affronter la pièce mortelle. Le jeune homme endeuillé sent encore une fois les plumes si douces, si apaisantes dans sa main. Il aime cette sensation presque irréelle, d'habitude, mais là, il se sent comme avant de monter dans la tyrolienne : en refus total, dans l'impossibilité de faire un pas de plus. Et aujourd'hui, contrairement au jour de la dispersion des cendres de Beatrice, ce n'est pas trop tard, il peut encore reculer.

Il va reculer. Ils vont partir tous les deux et oublier ce cauchemar, avec le temps. Mais le pas qu'il fait en arrière s'oppose à un mur. Pourtant, c'est l'espace du couloir qui se trouve derrière lui, personne, ni rien, pour le retenir de partir. Sauf… la main soudain surpuissante de Tris qui semble moulée dans le béton et l'empêche de reculer. Pourtant, il sent toujours le velours contre sa paume. Qui le retient ?

Tris fait un pas en avant, et un autre, comme une automate, en direction de la double porte vitrée séparant le petit vestibule dans lequel ils se trouvent du labo d'armement. Elle a lâché la main de Tobias. Le jeune homme se sent glacé et dans l'incapacité de réagir, comme spectateur d'un drame. Soudain, la sœur de Beatrice porte sa main à son bras en criant de douleur, et tombe à genoux en respirant vite et fort pour absorber l'onde nerveuse déchirante qui la traverse. Ce cri sort Tobias de sa torpeur immobile et il se jette sur Tris :

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? Tris ! s'écrie-t-il.

\- Elle… a reçu une balle dans le bras… Elle a mal, elle étouffe ! suffoque Tris en pleurant. Le sol, le feu, elle brûle à l'intérieur… Elle voudrait… se laisser glisser, ce serait si doux…

\- Tu vois tout ça ?! Tris, je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener… partons d'ici !

\- Non ! C'est toi…

\- Moi quoi ? Tris, je t'emmène, viens… Nous avons eu tort… articule Tobias en essayant de la relever, malgré son irrésistible résistance.

\- Elle pensait à… toi, à Christina, à… Caleb… pour avoir la force de résister… au sommeil du sérum de mort. Son feu intérieur… venait de vous, il l'a relevée... Elle repoussait le sol qui l'attirait… murmure Tris en se redressant avec peine.

Tris résiste avec une force incompréhensible à la traction de Tobias qui voudrait l'extirper de cet enfer. Mais pourquoi ont-ils voulu venir ici ? Quelle importance de savoir si oui ou non les visions de Tris sont réelles ou imaginées ? Tobias ne veut pas que Tris meure, à travers sa sœur, comme une deuxième fois, personne ne peut endurer ça.

Il ne peut pas, lui non plus.

Mais l'incroyable puissance de Beatrice, malgré sa frêle constitution, transpire dans le corps de Tris. La jeune fille se relève et avance, le dos voûté, vers la double porte, une main sur son bras endolori. De sa main libre, elle ouvre la double porte. Tobias ne peut que la suivre, comme en transe, il ne la laissera pas _encore_ affronter ça toute seule. Pas cette fois. Il sera là, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, et quelle que soit l'issue.

Le comptoir où était posé le boîtier, objet de la quête de Beatrice, est toujours là. Tris avance d'un pas lent vers le meuble. Son petit ami, hébété, reconnaît la vision qu'ils ont partagée, la même pièce, le même meuble, la même douleur insoutenable aussi. Tris ferme les yeux et tend sa main vers le comptoir, toujours adossé au mur sur la gauche, de nouvelles machines sont posées dessus. Ce n'était pas les mêmes dans sa vision. Elle pose sa main sur le bord du comptoir et elle pousse un cri. Son corps se tord tout-à-coup comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poignard dans le dos, puis dans le cou. Elle tombe à genoux, Tobias se jette au sol sous elle pour la rattraper, oubliant sa propre asphyxie.

\- Tris, parle… dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! lui dit le jeune homme la voix déformée par l'angoisse.

\- Maman… pleure Tris contre la poitrine de Tobias, maman !

Non, pas sa mère, elle ne doit pas voir ça, elle ne doit pas se laisser emmener ! Le jeune homme serre désespérément sa petite amie contre lui, il n'arrive pas à interrompre sa fusion avec Beatrice, il ne sait pas s'il doit, si Tris le veut, si lui, le veut. Et il fourre son visage crispé dans ses cheveux qui forment une nappe dorée par terre, la même nappe mais de sang, qui devait entourer Beatrice abattue de deux balles par David. La terreur lui tord le ventre, que Tris se laisse emporter elle aussi.

\- Tobias, gémit Tris.

\- Je suis là, je t'aime, je t'aime, répond-il en la berçant doucement.

Il hurlerait tant il est terrifié à l'idée qu'elle meure, elle aussi, là, maintenant, par fusion avec Beatrice. Mais il ne peut pas l'empêcher, il attend sans rien pouvoir faire, que le destin lui prenne encore son amour.

\- Maman… lui dit de te faire confiance, que tu y arriveras, que… tu te relèveras, souffle Tris contre son bras qui la soutient.

 _Lui_ dit. Tobias inspire puissamment comme s'il avait été en apnée depuis une heure, Tris parle d' _elle, Beatrice_. Tris _n'est pas_ _Beatrice_. Tris ne va pas mourir, elle fait sa plus puissante connexion avec cette jumelle incroyable qu'elle n'a jamais rencontrée, qui est morte avant sa « naissance », mais dont elle sait tout, jusqu'à sa dernière douleur, son dernier courage, son dernier sacrifice, son dernier acte de paix.

Tris imbibe le pull de Tobias de ses larmes, secoue tout son corps dans des spasmes de chagrin déchirants. Les perles salées roulent sur la longue strie rouge qui lui barre la joue. Tobias embrasse une par une toutes ses larmes, elles sont sacrées, ce sont celles de Tris, les siennes et celles de Beatrice aussi. Il peut enfin lui dire au revoir, il le sait dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Au bout d'un moment, Tris s'apaise un peu et relève son visage vers lui. Un sourire traverse le visage embué qu'il voit devant lui : Beatrice l'a exaucé, comme il lui avait désespérément demandé, à la morgue, elle lui a envoyé un autre sourire, un dernier, juste un. Il en est sûr, car il ne veut pas que ce soit le dernier sourire de Tris. Ça ne se peut pas.

Tobias sent alors son cœur se vider, comme si une fuite permettait au fluide toxique qui l'empoisonne depuis plus de trois ans de s'évaporer, de s'écouler hors de lui, pour être remplacé par du bon sang, sain et purifié. Il se regonfle et recharge tout son corps, comme une renaissance, une résurgence de vie qu'il pensait presque tarie. C'est fini, il sait que c'est fini. Lui aussi a triomphé, comme et grâce à Beatrice, du poison mortel.

Après encore un temps indéfini, Tris se calme, ses larmes cessent de couler. Elle se laisse bercer par Tobias, leurs cœurs à l'unisson retrouvent un rythme serein, seconde après seconde. Le jeune homme, les yeux dans le vide, ne sait pas le moins du monde depuis combien de temps ils sont assis par terre, serrés l'un contre l'autre, à se remercier silencieusement d'être là l'un pour l'autre. Quand il sent que la respiration de Tris est redevenue aussi tranquille, aussi douce que quand elle fait la lecture aux personnes âgées à l'orphelinat, il s'autorise à briser la félicité paisible à laquelle ils sont enfin parvenus :

\- Tris… Je crois que nous pouvons y aller, maintenant… Elle est partie, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, elle est partie, souffle Tris comme si elle venait de se réveiller.

Lentement, Tobias se redresse et soulève en même temps le corps doux, chaud et fin de sa petite amie. La tête penchée sur le côté, il la regarde tendrement, en remettant de l'ordre dans sa mèche contre sa joue. Sur son visage, plus de crispation de douleur, plus de tension. Juste l'expression angélique qu'elle avait le jour où elle est venue se présenter devant tout le conseil de gouvernance de Chicago.

\- Merci, lui dit-il.

\- Pourquoi merci ? murmure-t-elle, le front appuyé contre le sien.

\- Pour le sourire.

\- Elle… avait tout pardonné, elle avait tout fait, ce qui était sa raison de vivre. C'était fini.

\- Je sais, grâce à toi. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'elle était faite pour rester dans mon cœur, mais pas dans ma vie. Dans nos cœurs à tous, elle était née pour sauver les vies.

\- Elle était tellement… belle et forte !

\- Tu lui ressembles tellement… tout en étant… toi, juste toi… murmure Tobias à son oreille.

Soudés corps contre corps, ils se mettent en marche et s'éloignent de ce lieu de pèlerinage qui était un passage nécessaire. De loin, impossible de dire qu'ils sont deux, tant leurs silhouettes se confondent. Jusqu'à leurs ombres qui se superposent, quand ils passent devant la grande baie vitrée qui illumine le couloir et donne accès à un patio verdoyant. Ils reprennent l'ascenseur en silence et retrouvent l'animation tranquille du grand hall d'entrée.

En les voyant arriver, Peter est le premier à bondir sur ses pieds, suivi de Christina et Mark. Ils patientaient assis sur des fauteuils bleus, tranchant nettement sur le carrelage blanc, une tasse à la main, proposée par la secrétaire, sur ordre de son supérieur.

\- Ça va, Quatre ? risque Peter en les suivant des yeux pendant qu'ils approchent bras dessus, bras dessous.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Tobias se serait étonné de cette subite sollicitude. Peter était plutôt du genre à enfoncer les gens et à appuyer là où ça fait mal, quand il était novice. Et à utiliser les faiblesses des autres pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais aujourd'hui, l'ancien instructeur a vu tellement de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais crues possibles qu'il ne relève même pas le ton grave de Peter. Tout a changé depuis quelques mois autour de Tobias. Chicago a changé, la rivière a changé, sa vision de la vie a changé, lui-même a changé. Peter peut bien aussi être devenu plus humain.

\- Tout est bien, maintenant. C'est fini, conclut Tobias. Partons.

Retenant un sanglot, Christina voit ses deux amis apparemment en paix, leur visage plus serein à l'opposé de l'angoisse tétanisante qu'ils affichaient en arrivant. Leurs démons sont-ils enfin exorcisés ? Elle veut le croire. Tris lui dira. Plus tard. Elle lui dit toujours tout.

\- Tout est chargé, dit Mark doucement. On peut y aller.

\- Conduis, demande Tobias à l'homme de la Marge, tu connais les lieux mieux que nous.

Mark acquiesce et le groupe retourne au camion, une heure et demie après l'avoir immobilisé devant l'entrée principale.


	29. Chapter 29

Le trajet dure une heure, dans un silence apaisant pour tous après la tension du pèlerinage au Bureau. Mark a indiqué que la destination se trouvait environ à mi-chemin entre le Bureau et le lac, vers l'Est. Tris s'est endormie, la tête sur les genoux de Tobias, épuisée par les émotions qui l'ont traversée dans le labo d'armement. Au moins, Christina ne voit aucune crispation sur son visage.

Parfois, par sécurité, Mark stoppe le camion, va vérifier l'intégrité de la piste qu'il suit, puis repart. Le paysage est sec, les bosquets sont petits, l'herbe rase sauf à certains endroits où, sans doute, une nappe d'eau affleurant le sol a permis à la végétation de renaître, et autorisé de hautes graminées ondulantes à prospérer. Plus ils s'éloignent du Bureau, plus les bois et les plantes sont nombreux, et variés. Le complexe doit absorber une grosse partie des ressources naturelles pour son développement.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de route, Mark reconnaît déjà les paysages qui caractérisent sa région natale. Des petits cours d'eau torturés, tordus comme des veines sur une peau ridée, des arbustes plus nombreux, des chemins balisés, un village au loin, dont il connaît plusieurs habitants. L'homme de la Marge a averti ses équipiers de la possible hostilité de certains habitants, qui ne peuvent pas encore oublier les souffrances, l'isolement, l'exploitation dont ils ont été victime du temps de David. La vigilance sera indispensable en permanence, même si la présence de Mark sera évidemment de nature à calmer certains agressifs.

Quand le chauffeur prévient qu'il ne reste plus que quelques kilomètres, Tobias réveille Tris, les affaires sont rassemblées, l'armement vérifié et fixé aux tenues. Il ne s'agit pas de préparer une offensive, mais d'être prêt en cas d'attaque. D'ailleurs, Tobias le répète : aucune agression ne doit provenir d'eux.

\- Il est préférable d'aller se présenter au village, pour ne pas avoir l'air louche, propose Mark. Et je ne serais pas fâché de revoir ma famille.

\- Tu nous guideras, Mark, approuve Tobias. Combien de personnes compte ton village, et combien sont armés ?

\- Nous sommes plus d'une centaine aux dernières nouvelles. Un tiers des adultes peuvent être armés, répond Mark. Mais avant tout, c'est un village calme, nous ne cherchons pas les ennuis.

\- C'est noté. Mais nous sommes clairement en infériorité numérique, même si nous sommes mieux préparés au combat. Pas d'héroïsme, ok ? Tris, ça ira ?

\- Oui, bien, confirme Tris en ajustant sa tenue d'Audacieux et vérifiant l'arrimage de son couteau, son arme favorite.

La jeune fille tresse ses longues mèches blondes pour empêcher le vent taquin, en les faisant voltiger, de lui boucher sa vue. Elle ouvre la porte latérale du camion et s'assoit au bord.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais Tris ? demande Christina.

\- Je me mets à leur place, un gros camion bruyant et fermé, c'est hostile. Avoir une attitude décontractée en arrivant est déjà plus positif, ça prouve qu'on n'a pas de mauvaise intention, argumente Tris.

Derrière elle, Tobias sourit, du Tris tout craché. Une Audacieuse qui utilise son côté Erudit pour ne pas avoir recours à la force. Et c'est en ça qu'elle est différente de Beatrice, qui elle, était sur le pied de guerre tout le temps. La bienveillance domine Tris, là où la colère noyait Beatrice le plus souvent dans des réactions épidermiques qui faisaient douter de leur légitimité. Il reste à savoir si Tris frise ou non la naïveté dangereuse… Tobias se place debout près d'elle, appuyé le plus naturellement possible contre la paroi coulissante ouverte du camion, cramponné pour absorber les nombreuses inégalités de la piste.

Le village est en vue. Autour, des parcelles cultivées et des bosquets délimités tranchent avec le paysage sauvage qu'ils ont traversé pour y parvenir. Dans un enclos, cohabitent des chevaux, des chèvres et des volailles. A l'approche de l'enclos, Tris saute du camion en roulé boulé.

\- Tris ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? crie Tobias.

\- Viens ! répond-elle en se dirigeant à petites foulées vers l'enclos.

Immédiatement, Mark stoppe le camion en entendant le cri de Tobias.

\- Je vais voir les enfants, dit Tris à Tobias qui l'a rejointe. Je pense que c'est la meilleure façon de se faire des amis, non ?

\- Ou de passer pour une kidnappeuse ! Tris, c'est trop risqué !

\- Tu es doué avec les enfants, je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver ! lui crie-t-elle en négligeant l'avertissement.

Résigné, le leader fait signe à Mark de continuer et lui demande de revenir avec le chef du village ou les membres de sa famille. Puis il rejoint Tris qui lui tend la main. Il la saisit en levant les yeux au ciel et ils couvrent les quelques mètres qui les séparent de la clôture. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Tris va s'accouder sur la barrière en bois, et Tobias l'imite en prenant une attitude désinvolte. Deux petits garçons d'une huitaine d'années brossent ensemble un cheval, et observent le camion s'éloigner avec méfiance et curiosité.

\- Hey, bonjour ! lance Tris en faisant un signe de la main pour attirer leur attention.

Les gamins se retournent pour voir la nouvelle arrivante. Hésitants, ils se demandent qui sont ces étrangers qu'ils n'ont jamais vus.

\- Nous venons d'arriver, pouvez-vous nous aider ? leur crie Tris.

\- Vous êtes qui ? demandent prudemment les garçons de loin.

\- Des amis de Mark, vous le connaissez ?

\- Oui, mais Mark est parti.

\- Il est revenu, il est avec nous, dans le camion, dit Tris d'un ton enjoué en désignant le camion qui s'éloigne vers l'entrée du village.

\- C'est pas vrai ! crie l'un d'eux. Vous voulez quoi ?

\- Nous sommes venus avec Mark car il va nous apprendre à nager dans votre étang ! Promis ! Et si on allait ensemble pour vérifier ?

Les gamins approchent prudemment de la barrière, l'un des deux en boitillant.

\- Je m'appelle Tris, et lui c'est Quatre. Et vous ?

\- Tom, dit le premier garçon, et lui Sean.

\- Et le cheval ? demande gentiment Tobias. Il a un nom ?

\- Tonnerre, c'est mon cheval ! dit Tom d'un ton de défi.

\- On voit tout de suite que tu en prends soin, il est très beau, félicite Tobias avec une moue d'approbation. Mais tu boîtes, Tom, tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Tonnerre m'a marché sur le pied, c'est rien.

\- Tu es courageux, félicite encore Tobias. Mark est allé voir sa famille vous voulez bien nous emmener chez lui pour qu'on le retrouve ? Je peux même te porter sur mes épaules si tu veux, pour t'éviter de marcher.

Tom est manifestement tenté. Un cheval de trait de cinq cents kilos sur le pied, quand on a les baskets élimées, ça n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

Tris, elle, tend la main au deuxième gamin avec un sourire bienveillant et amical. Et puis, ils sont réellement mignons ces petits, pense-t-elle. Comment peut-on juste un instant imaginer que ce petit garçon soit de quelque manière que ce soit déficient ? Il est parfait, comme Tobias.

L'instructeur se met dos à la barrière, accroupi, et il attend que Tom monte sur la clôture, l'enjambe, pour se retrouver au dessus de ses épaules. Le plus jeune, Sean, moins méfiant, s'avance vers Tris, se faufile entre deux planches de la barrière et prend doucement la main que Tris lui tend toujours.

\- Je suis très contente de te connaître Sean, lui dit Tris doucement.

\- Viens, Tom ! crie Sean à son ami resté de l'autre côté de la barrière. Mark est peut-être vraiment revenu ?

\- Promis, juré ! souffle Tris à Sean avec un grand sourire.

Tom finit par se laisser séduire par l'idée de ne pas rentrer à pied en claudiquant, ce qui serait assurément humiliant devant les autres membres du village. Alors que dompter cette montagne de muscles pourrait lui donner un nouveau statut. En deux enjambées, il a pris place sur les épaules de Tobias et se retrouve à guetter les environs à plus de deux mètres du sol.

\- Wha, c'est presque plus haut que sur Tonnerre ! dit-il en se détendant.

Tobias sourit, il agrippe avec ses bras les pieds du gamin pour le sécuriser et se met en marche aux côtés de Tris en direction des premières maisons, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là.

Ils n'ont fait que quelques mètres quand surgit d'un buisson un jeune homme à la peau noire qui les met en joue avec un fusil.

\- Stop, ou je tire ! Lâchez les enfants !

Simultanément, Tris et Tobias s'immobilisent, tendus.

\- Jeff, baisse ton arme, tout va bien, ce sont mes amis ! lui demande tranquillement Mark en arrivant derrière lui accompagné de Peter et Christina en retrait, et en le prenant par les épaules.

\- Mark ?! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Je te croyais à la ville !

De surprise, le dénommé Jeff a baissé son arme et les enfants se sont un peu détendus. Plusieurs personnes arrivent en courant derrière Mark, deux femmes en tête, qui appellent les enfants par leur nom.

\- C'est ma mère, dit Tom, je dois descendre s'il te plaît.

Tobias s'accroupit et soulève le garçon sous les bras pour le poser délicatement au sol. Sean lâche la main de Tris et tous deux se précipitent vers leur mère respective. L'arrivée tonitruante de Jeff les a apeurés.

\- Tom, tu boîtes ? s'écrie la mère derrière Mark. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- C'est pas lui maman, c'est Tonnerre, il m'a marché sur le pied. Le monsieur m'a porté pour que je ne marche pas.

La mère enveloppe le petit garçon de ses bras d'un air méfiant, et l'entraîne vers les maisons en jetant un regard apeuré vers Tris et Tobias. Mark garde son attitude décontractée pour présenter ses amis aux quelques habitants de son village qui le rejoignent.

\- Jeff, voici mes amis Tris et Quatre. Ici, c'est Peter, et ma chère amie Christina. Jeff est un voisin et ami.

\- Nous ne voulons créer aucun ennui, essaie de rassurer Tobias en écartant les mains du corps.

Le dénommé Jeff jette un coup d'œil méfiant à l'équipement et à l'armement des étranges visiteurs plantés devant lui.

\- Tu crois pas qu'ils avaient autant de raisons que toi d'être armés ? lui souffle Mark en se penchant près de lui. Arrêtez de vous méfier les uns des autres, détendez-vous, tout va bien.

Christina et Peter, derrière lui, relâchent un peu la tension et retirent leurs mains du fourreau de leur arme. Mark joue son rôle de tampon, de négociateur, il faut l'aider. Christina et Peter s'approchent pour se poster près de Tris et Tobias. Soudain, la jolie métisse dit au jeune homme noir :

\- Mais je te connais toi ! Je suis sûre de t'avoir déjà vu ! dit-elle à Jeff.

\- Ben voyons ! répond-il d'un ton sec.

\- Attends, reprend Peter qui réfléchit les yeux plissés, je crois que tu as raison, Christina, il me dit quelque chose aussi !

Tris se concentre sur ses souvenirs, peut-être peut-elle aider Christina, dont elle a partagé la mémoire, pour mettre au clair son sentiment de déjà-vu. Mais c'est dans la mémoire de Caleb qu'elle trouve la réponse :

\- Vous avez raison tous les deux, souffle Tris, les yeux fermés.

Tous les regards se tournent vers elle. Mark essaie de dissiper la suspicion qu'arbore Jeff, complètement perdu.

\- Jeff, Tris a une mémoire extraordinaire. Elle peut t'aider, écoute-la.

\- Pourquoi l'aider ? demande Tobias.

\- Jeff est arrivé ici il y a plus de trois ans, il avait perdu la mémoire, explique Mark la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Caleb l'a vu. C'était le jour de la Cérémonie du Choix, j'en suis sûre. Il était habillé en Audacieux, et il a choisi les Audacieux… Il s'appelle Jeffrey Yates ! articule Tris en mettant des mots sur sa vision.

\- C'est quoi ça « la cérémonie du choix » ? demande Jeff d'une voix aiguë en s'énervant. Et comment elle sait que je m'appelle comme ça ? Même moi j'en sais rien !

\- On t'expliquera tout ce que tu voudras, le rassure Tobias. Maintenant que tu le dis, Tris, oui, c'est vrai, j'ai dû le croiser chez les Audacieux, mais il y habitait, moi j'étais un transfert. J'étais dans une autre partie des logements, et je ne m'occupais que des transferts et de l'Information. Je n'ai pas fait particulièrement attention à lui.

\- Ouiiii ! Tu as raison Tris ! s'écrie Christina. Moi c'est au lycée que je l'ai vu, mais il avait notre âge, il était aussi à la Cérémonie du Choix ! On ne l'a pas revu après la cérémonie, il ne faisait pas partie des novices. Que s'est-il passé ? Tris, tu sais ? Ou toi, Quatre ?

\- Hey ! Je comprends rien ! Ça suffit ! s'indigne Jeff.

\- Oui, venez, on va se poser, et répondre à ses questions, s'il le veut, propose Mark. Venez faire connaissance de ma famille.

Tout le groupe se met en mouvement. Le petit Sean, conquis par Tris et rongé de curiosité, a faussé compagnie à sa mère pour revenir voir les étrangers, amis de Mark. La jeune fille l'accueille avec joie et le prend à nouveau par la main. Sean semble très fier d'être le premier à avoir guidé ces impressionnants étrangers, vêtus de noir, armés et qui viennent de la ville.

Le village leur réserve un accueil mitigé. Certains visages sont fermés, voire hostiles. Peu se montrent accueillants, même si tous saluent Mark d'un signe de main amical. Mais sans aucun doute, le petit Sean limite les réactions négatives. Il arbore un large sourire, fier comme un coq de guider les visiteurs dans son village.

Autour d'eux, la plupart des maisons sont en bois, de simples chalets. Mais Tris se souvient avoir vu des tentes, des toiles et pas de maisons en dur, dans les patchs mémoriels. La précarité des habitants diminue, même si le niveau de confort est encore bien trop sommaire par rapport à la ville. Walter O'Neil a raison, il reste du travail.

Les maisons sont peu espacées, et les rangées de chalets séparées d'un large chemin de graviers et de terre tassée. Partout, des bacs en bois ou en pierre avec des plantes, des arbustes. Derrière chaque maison, des jardinets individuels. Les gens de la Marge se sont organisés et leur vie ressemble à celle des Fraternels, la technologie en moins.

Les visiteurs remarquent, sur les habitants postés avec curiosité sur le pas de leur porte, des vêtements d'Altruistes et de Fraternels. Les enfants, eux, portent des habits bien plus variés, parmi lesquels toutes les anciennes factions sont représentées, et mêmes mélangées sur un même enfant.

Mark entraîne ses amis entre deux chalets pour atteindre le jardin de sa maison, où une dame d'âge moyen s'affaire sur son potager.

\- Hey, maman !

La femme se redresse et arbore un large sourire en reconnaissant son fils. Avec une exclamation de plaisir, elle lâche son outil pour venir serrer Mark dans ses bras. Trapue, la peau bronzée et fripée par la vie au grand air, elle est le portrait de son rejeton.

\- Mark ! Les voisins m'ont dit qu'ils t'ont vu arriver, j'y croyais pas ! Tu vas bien mon fils ?

\- Très bien ! Tout se sait ici, maman, tu le sais bien ! Comment va papa ?

\- Il est au champ, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il nous enterrera tous ! Qu'est-ce-que tu m'amènes ? Des étrangers ici ?

\- Mes amis, maman. Et Ann ?

\- Ta sœur est partie au village suivant faire des échanges. Bon je vais faire de la chicorée, dit la femme sans plus de manières, va chercher les souches et prend les tasses. Jeff, viens m'aider.

\- Oui maman, dit Mark en souriant à ses amis et en faisant un clin d'œil à Christina.

La femme retourne dans sa maison, suivie de Jeff, en jetant un regard curieux à ses « invités ». Peter et Tobias suivent Mark pour ramener du fond du jardin des souches d'arbres qui servent de siège.

Durant une heure, le groupe découvre la femme rude qui a élevé Mark, dans un environnement sans aucune facilité. Celui-ci explique à sa mère et ses voisins présents l'objet de leur visite puis l'attention se concentre sur Jeff. Il devient vite clair que Jeffrey Yates a disparu entre la Cérémonie du Choix et le saut sur le filet marquant l'entrée chez les Audacieux. De toute évidence, il a été exfiltré, sans aucun doute en raison d'une plus que probable Divergence.

\- Divergence ? C'est quoi ça ? demande Jeff, abasourdi par ce qu'il apprend.

Tobias s'efforce d'expliquer les grandes lignes du système des factions, et ses failles, qui ont mené à la guerre civile, trois ans auparavant. Quand il devient difficile pour lui de parler, de Beatrice, de ses parents, du mur, du Bureau, c'est étonnamment Peter qui poursuit le récit. Jeff, les yeux ronds, découvre son passé enfoui dans un recoin inaccessible de son cerveau.

\- On m'a chassé de la ville pour m'éviter d'être traqué et exécuté par ces « Erudits » ?

Gravement, Tobias acquiesce.

\- Est-ce-que j'avais… une famille ? demande le jeune homme avec émotion.

\- Ton père Paul était un Audacieux, je l'ai croisé je crois, quand je suis arrivé dans la faction.

\- Etait ? interroge Jeff.

\- Il est mort peu avant la Cérémonie du Choix. C'était un homme violent, cruel. Avec le recul, je pense qu'il a été éliminé, mais sur le coup, cela a été présenté comme un suicide. Désolé, Jeff.

\- Et ma mère ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Tobias doucement, je n'ai jamais vu de femme avec Paul.

\- C'est pas possible…. murmure Tris à voix basse.

Perplexe, le jeune homme se tourne vers sa petite amie, étrangement silencieuse depuis la discussion avec Jeff.

\- Tris ? s'inquiète Tobias.

La jeune fille pose sa main sur le bras de Tobias, avec l'expression d'un chercheur d'or devant un filon.

\- Quatre ! Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui s'est passé !

L'attention générale se porte sur elle : jamais, elle n'a cette expression-là pour rien. A chaque fois, elle sort de son chapeau une évidence qui avait échappé à tout le monde… sauf à elle.

\- Jeffrey a disparu entre son choix et l'arrivée sur le toit du siège des Audacieux. Cette fois, ce n'est pas ma mère qui s'est occupée de lui, je crois, car elle est restée avec mon père prostrée jusqu'à la fin de la Cérémonie du Choix. Ils… venaient de perdre en quelques minutes leurs deux enfants. Si ce que Peter a suggéré dans le refuge trois est vrai… Marcus était complice de ma mère pour évacuer certains Divergents.

\- Bien vu, Pète-Sec, dit Peter en sifflant, fier que sa suggestion s'avère concrètement très réaliste.

Sidéré, Tobias dévisage Tris comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Son père, qui l'a battu, séquestré, humilié, isolé, aurait sauvé la vie d'autres Divergents, ça le dépasse… La jeune femme poursuit son idée, alternant des regards vers Tobias, Jeff, et les moments de réflexion les yeux clos, comme à son habitude. Le silence s'est installé dans le groupe, le charisme de Tris a éteint les voix. Même la mère de Mark regarde avec étonnement la jeune fille réfléchir.

\- Marcus a dû mettre Jeffrey à l'écart et lui administrer le sérum d'oubli, il y avait accès facilement en tant que leader des Altruistes. Il l'a sûrement emmené au refuge et ma mère a prévenu le Bureau. Mais Jeff doit être génétiquement déficient, au sens de David, et il a été mené ici.

\- Pourquoi Marcus n'a rien dit ? s'étrangle Tobias.

\- Il a eu le sérum d'oubli aussi, même si apparemment, il a pu recevoir aussi l'antidote par la suite. Il n'a peut-être pas récupéré tous les détails de ses actes d'avant.

\- Oui, à Milwaukee, c'est possible, si on s'investit dans la ville en échange, dit Peter. On peut s'offrir l'antidote, à des doses variées.

\- Tu le savais ? s'indigne Tobias.

\- Qu'il avait pu bénéficier de l'antidote ? Oui. Tu t'en es aperçu tout seul non ? répond Peter d'un ton moqueur.

Tobias lève les yeux au ciel. Décidément, l'ancien novice de la promo de Beatrice est toujours aussi odieux quand il s'y met.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas tout, dit Tris. Je suis moins sûre et ça mérite d'être vérifié, mais…

\- Dis-nous Tris, l'invite Tobias, la main posée sur la sienne.

\- Dans tes transferts mémoriels, poursuit Tris, Beatrice et toi étiez chez les Fraternels, avec Marcus, et Caleb.

Tobias acquiesce, il se souvient parfaitement de leur période de retraite chez les Fraternels.

\- Vous étiez dans le bureau de Johanna, Beatrice venait de… se battre avec Peter devant tous les Fraternels.

Les yeux se tournent un instant vers Peter.

\- Cette furie m'a gratifié de la jolie cicatrice que j'ai sur la joue… Mais la tienne est plus belle encore, Tris, un vrai trophée de guerre ! insinue le pédant personnage en montrant du doigt la petite cicatrice horizontale qui barre sa pommette gauche.

\- Boucle-la, Peter, crache Christina.

\- Johanna a dit qu'elle… comprenait la frustration de Beatrice, de ne pas avoir pu protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, qu'elle comprenait très bien ce que ça faisait. Elle semblait avoir… déjà vécu ça, dans la vision que j'ai vue. Je ne saisissais pas pourquoi cette femme si douce, si gentille, pouvait être amie avec ton père, sachant ce qu'il t'a… fait endurer. Peut-être avait-elle simplement une… dette envers lui ? Elle a, en travers du visage, une cicatrice qui pourrait correspondre au caractère que tu décris de Paul Yates…

\- Tu insinues que… Jeff, Jeffrey… sa mère… Johanna ? bafouille Christina.

Tris hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Tobias, sans expression, regarde sa petite amie lui démontrer que son père est un homme bon, qu'il a risqué sa vie pour sauver celles de Divergents, alors qu'il a usé d'une bien autre méthode avec lui. Jeff, les yeux aussi grands ouverts que sa bouche, écoute une parfaite inconnue reconstituer le puzzle de sa vie effacée.

\- J'ai… une mère ? articule-t-il.

\- Je… ne suis pas sûre de ça, Jeff…

\- Mais elle a sûrement raison, ça semble parfaitement logique, murmure Tobias en se réveillant de son mutisme.

\- Pourquoi elle… n'a pas essayé de me chercher ? demande Jeff, très ému.

\- Je pense qu'elle te croit mort. C'est une femme fantastique, jamais elle n'aurait abandonné, si elle avait su son enfant vivant, j'en suis certain, plaide Tobias.

\- Quatre, la tablette ! suggère vivement Christina.

\- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée, confirme Tris, tu as des images de Johanna, elle apparaît sur des articles de journaux !

\- Je vais la chercher, propose Peter pour paraître utile au milieu de ces révélations.

La tablette provoque un véritable attroupement, quelques voisins attirés par la curiosité se sont regroupés autour de l'écran. Christina et Peter font défiler les images, expliquent, détaillent, répondent aux questions qui fusent de tous les côtés. Il semble évident que Johanna a des traits communs avec Jeff, confortant chacun dans la probabilité très forte qu'elle soit sa mère ou en tout cas, une personne de sa famille. Jeff veut tout savoir, tout regarder. Il comprend mieux d'où lui venait sa dextérité pour les armes, son éducation chez les Audacieux lui a permis d'accéder aux entraînements précoces des adolescents.

Le leader de l'équipe est resté en peu en retrait et a tendu la main à Tris pour l'attirer à lui. Il a l'impression de ne pas avoir pu l'embrasser depuis bien trop longtemps, mais ce n'est pas le lieu. Il se contente de la tenir par la taille et d'apprécier sur ses épaules le poids des bras de Tris noués derrière sa nuque.

\- Tu as encore fait un miracle aujourd'hui, lui dit-il doucement.

\- C'est Christina cette fois, pas moi, répond-elle en souriant.

\- Il n'y a pas que Jeff, les enfants aussi.

\- Je me suis souvenu des enfants dont tu t'occupais chez les Fraternels, les enfants réconcilient les gens.

\- Ce ne serait pas correct si je t'embrassais ici ? lui demande-t-il à voix basse en fixant ses lèvres avec envie.

\- Je n'ai vu personne le faire parmi les villageois, ce n'est peut-être pas la coutume… regrette Tris.

A côté du groupe agglutiné autour de Peter et de Christina amusés, qui montrent des images de la ville, la mère de Mark jette un œil à son fils. Il dévisage la jeune fille à la peau mate avec une admiration et une gourmandise qu'il ne cherche même pas à dissimuler, il a l'air heureux. De l'autre côté, elle voit un grand jeune homme brun, taillé comme un roc, mais qui sourit tendrement à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'or, qu'il enlace et dévore des yeux. Elle voit aussi le petit Tom les rejoindre en courant, en boitant pour soulager ses orteils maltraités par le sabot de son cheval. Il dérange l'aparté intime du couple, mais Tris caresse ses cheveux en souriant, et Tobias le soulève pour le mettre sur ses épaules : il veut voir les images lui aussi, et de cette hauteur, il sera le roi du monde. Le chef évident du petit groupe se rapproche de l'attroupement et la mère de Mark voit les yeux du petit briller d'excitation et de curiosité, en découvrant les images.

Le temps des descentes de milices du Bureau vivant armes au poing, cruels, sanguinaires, obnubilés par la génétique et la pureté, séparant les familles, rejetant les vieillards, lui semble enfin faire partie du passé. Ces étrangers semblent « normaux », sans animosité envers eux. L'espoir revient dans les coins les plus reculés des terres.


	30. Chapter 30

\- Merci pour votre hospitalité, madame, dit Tris en prenant dans les siennes, une main de la femme devant elle.

\- Vous partez ? demande la mère de Mark.

\- Nous allons établir un petit campement près de votre étang pour deux ou trois jours, si cela ne gêne personne.

\- Vous venez pêcher ?

\- Oh non, nous ne sommes pas là pour prendre vos ressources, Mark a proposé de nous apprendre à nager… Il n'y avait plus d'eau à Chicago depuis des décennies, elle est revenue et nous avons besoin de ses compétences !

\- Mark va repartir avec vous ensuite ? demande la femme avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Il est libre, madame, il fera ce qu'il souhaitera, répond la jeune fille avec un sourire compatissant.

\- Tris ! crie de loin Peter après avoir émis un sifflement strident. On est prêts !

Après un dernier sourire à la mère de Mark, Tris s'éloigne pour rejoindre ses compagnons de route. L'heure du déjeuner est passée depuis longtemps, tant la curiosité des villageois a été longue à satisfaire. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Si toutes les animosités ne se sont pas envolées par magie, l'accueil a été finalement moins froid que prévu. Mark n'a pourtant pas levé ses conseils de vigilance, l'immense majorité du village ne s'est pas manifestée en faveur des visiteurs, certains habitants restent donc des dangers potentiels.

L'étang n'est qu'à deux kilomètres, Mark immobilise le camion à découvert, pour avoir une vision la plus large possible des alentours.

\- Prenez des forces, car cet après-midi, à la flotte ! dit-il d'un air narquois aux novices de la natation.

L'équipe partage le contenu de conserves emportées avec leurs bagages, en échangeant sur les événements de la matinée. Tous imaginent le bonheur de Johanna quand Jeff lui reviendra. Tobias a décidé de ne pas avertir Johanna par message, de lui réserver la surprise de sa vie lors du prochain ravitaillement. Il a promis d'emmener Jeff, s'il le veut, quand le groupe repartira pour la suite de l'exploration du mur. Il sera facile de procéder à une rencontre à l'une des portes de la clôture, en demandant à Johanna de s'y présenter.

Empathique, Tris essaie de se représenter le sacrifice qu'a pu faire Johanna, séparée de son fils pour une raison qu'elle ne connaît pas, sans doute dans des circonstances violentes ou désespérées. Le sérum de paix diffusé en continu aux Fraternels, puisqu'ils en mettaient systématiquement dans la recette de leur pain, avait sans doute permis à cette excellente femme de supporter la douleur de la séparation.

La jeune fille ressent comme un poids dans son cœur de ne pas avoir pu connaître sa mère, se réchauffer dans ses bras, se consoler grâce à son sourire. Ce voyage n'est pas qu'un pèlerinage sur le lieu du décès de sa sœur, c'en est aussi un sur la terre qui a vu vivre sa mère, avant qu'elle ne consacre toute son existence à la sauvegarde de la paix et des humains dans la cité close. Tris s'imprègne de ces paysages, de la vie de ces habitants écartés de toute considération pendant des décennies, car elle sent qu'ils lui fourniront les pièces qui manquent à son puzzle, les racines qui solidifieront son arbre de vie.

Ses compagnons ont revêtu les combinaisons thermiques fournies par le Bureau. Mark ne perd pas une miette de la silhouette de Christina, épousée par le vêtement de protection. La petite amie du leader sourit en le regardant à la dérobée. Son adoration frise la servilité, mais elle le pense sincèrement attachée à la belle jeune fille brune. Elle ne sait pas si Christina le repousse par manque d'attirance ou parce que le deuil de Will n'est pas terminé dans son cœur. Tris se promet d'avoir une conversation avec elle. Pour l'heure, la combinaison qu'elle a enfilée l'enserre tant que l'angoisse monte dans tous ses membres jusqu'à sa poitrine. A moins que ce ne soit le violent souvenir de sa chute dans le tunnel lors de la remise en eau du lit de la rivière, qui étreint ainsi sa gorge et lui pique les yeux. Il lui semble encore ressentir les pincements intolérables du froid dans son dos, sa nuque, jusqu'au bout des doigts et des pieds, alors que l'eau glacée l'enveloppait pour l'endormir. La jeune femme se souvient que sa sœur craignait le pouvoir de l'eau aussi, son impuissance à la contrôler. Tobias lui a sauvé la vie ce jour-là dans les souterrains et l'accident les a rapprochés, indéniablement, même si Tobias a continué de lutter pour garder ses distances.

Mark n'a pas enfilé de combinaison, la température de la mare ne lui pose pas de problème à cette époque de l'année. Il plonge. Quand il réapparaît, quelques mètres plus loin vers le centre de l'étang, il se retourne en rejetant une gerbe d'eau emprisonnée dans ses cheveux et invite le groupe à le regarder nager quelques mètres pour découvrir les gestes de base. Puis il leur demande de descendre dans l'eau. La combinaison protège les corps de la griffure du froid et de l'engourdissement. L'enseignant du jour passe auprès de chacun d'eux pour corriger les mouvements, donner les consignes, guider les gestes. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il sort de l'eau et les laisse, depuis le bord, continuer à s'entraîner, criant un conseil, critiquant un mouvement, corrigeant une posture. Les élèves sont plutôt bons. Tris peine à s'écarter du bord, Mark la repousse avec une longue branche. Il s'affaire à la préparation du campement, jetant un œil régulier à ses élèves, dictant un exercice pour fixer un mouvement plus rigoureux.

Quand les quatre novices aquatiques sortent de l'eau, transis de froid, la combinaison ayant cessé son effet protecteur, un grand feu brûle, autour duquel ils viennent se réchauffer. Sur un coin du brasier excentré, une casserole d'eau bouillante exhale les odeurs des plantes que Mark y a fait infuser. Il les incite à boire tous un gobelet de l'infusion.

Tout en leur parlant du bord, Mark s'est occupé du bois, a lancé le feu et coupé des branches sur l'un des saules qui se penche gracieusement au-dessus de la mare. Le plan d'eau a la forme d'un grand huit, l'eau opaque ne permet pas de savoir sa profondeur. Il est bordé sur une bonne moitié, sur le bord opposé au campement, par de nombreux arbres et arbustes. Les saules étendent au-dessus de l'eau leurs bras dégoulinants de feuilles vert clair et de tiges souples mouvantes au gré du vent, étirées vers le centre pour caresser la surface.

Pendant que ses amis se réchauffent de son infusion auprès du foyer, Mark se lève et approche à pas de loup du bord de l'étang, le scrutant sans cligner des yeux, en marchant sur le bord en crabe. Il arbore un arc qu'il tient bandé à hauteur de son épaule, et vise la surface en miroir du plan d'eau, sur lequel se reflètent des étincelles de lumière fugaces. A peine la surface est-elle ridée par le déplacement gracieux d'insectes aux longues pattes semblant glisser sur l'eau. L'équipe le regarde avec curiosité et même un brin de moquerie.

\- Il y a un monstre dans l'étang, Mark ? le charrie Christina.

Sa flèche sommaire – un simple bâton droit taillé en pointe durcie au feu, avec une feuille enfilée dans une fente à l'autre bout – fuse soudain et disparaît dans l'étang. Mark la suit dans un plongeon puissant et tendu qui dérange à peine la surface. Il remonte quelques secondes plus tard, tenant fermement dans ses bras un poisson énorme qui se tord vainement pour échapper à la flèche qui le traverse de part en part. Mark le lance loin sur la berge pour qu'il ne retourne pas à l'eau à force de remuer.

Christina regarde bouche bée le poisson. Elle n'en a jamais vu de si gros. Peut-être même qu'elle n'en a juste jamais vu du tout, sauf en image. Il est presque aussi large que la carrure de Mark. Il doit peser au moins cinq kilos.

\- Vous affolez pas, ce n'est pas le dîner ! C'est une carpe, ce n'est pas bon si sa chair n'est pas trempée une demi-journée dans de l'eau vinaigrée. On peut aussi le faire sécher et le broyer. Les cochons en raffolent. Ma mère va venir le chercher.

\- Comment sait-elle que tu allais en attraper ? demande Tris, très impressionnée.

\- Parce que j'en attrape toujours, dit simplement Mark.

En fin d'après-midi, c'est Tom, juché sur Tonnerre, qui approche de l'étang, missionné par la mère de Mark pour ramener le poisson. A côté du cheval, un homme grisonnant marche en guidant la monture à l'aide de son licol. Mark va à la rencontre de son père et lui fait une franche accolade. La ressemblance ne peut laisser aucun doute sur leur lien de parenté. Mark est l'exact mélange de son père et de sa mère, ressemblant bizarrement en tous points aux deux. L'homme, taciturne et discret, se contente de saluer simplement les campeurs, mais il est manifestement heureux de revoir son fils.

Tris pense à toutes ces familles déchirées par la Cérémonie du Choix du temps des factions. Des séparations censées forger la soumission des novices à leur faction d'adoption, et à s'y sentir liés, tout lien antérieur étant brisé. Les « jours des familles », une par période d'initiation, ne pouvaient pas suffire à apaiser les blessures liées à ces déchirements familiaux. Elle soupçonne bien plus d'éliminations d'opposants que les habitants n'ont pu en avoir connaissance, pour juguler les rebellions contre ces règles inhumaines. Les disparitions soudaines chez les Audacieux ne devaient pas être les seules.

Une fois que le père de Mark est reparti avec le poisson, et Tom toujours à cheval, le groupe est sommé de retourner s'entraîner dans l'eau.

\- Il faut fixer les acquis par de l'entraînement régulier au début, dit Mark.

Tous retournent dans l'eau, le temps que la combinaison les protège du froid. Mark surveille les progrès, lance des conseils. Au bout de l'heure, tout le monde flotte même si la profondeur de l'étang ne permet plus de faire de pause pieds au fond. Pendant les exercices, Mark a taillé de nouvelles flèches pour son arc de fortune. Une fois les nageurs agglutinés autour du feu pour se sécher à nouveau, il s'éloigne avec son arme silencieuse.

\- On va sentir le poisson jusqu'à notre retour à Chicago ? se plaint Christina en secouant ses cheveux mouillés.

\- Cela nous aide à comprendre les difficultés de ces familles, dit Tris, fataliste. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir des écailles partout sur moi !

\- N'imaginez pas prendre deux douches par jour sur l'Hovercraft, les filles ! lance Peter. Il faudra vous habituer à sentir… la nature !

\- Je me demande ce qu'il met dans son infusion, c'est bon ! dit Christina en se servant un second gobelet.

\- Thym, menthe et ortie, lance Mark de loin en revenant vers le camp.

Embrochés sur deux de ses flèches, Mark porte sur l'épaule le produit de sa chasse : cinq oiseaux gris et noir n'ont pas volé assez vite pour échapper à son arc. Les yeux ronds de surprise, le petit groupe contemple les proies emplumées se balancer mollement sur les tiges de bois.

\- Alors c'est vrai, tu chasses aussi ? s'étonne Christina. C'est quoi ça ?

\- Le dîner ! Je l'ai dit, que je chassais. Ces balourds de pigeons sont tellement gourmands qu'il suffit de roucouler en lançant des miettes de pains pour qu'ils rappliquent en volant au ralenti !

Sa modeste explication soulève l'hilarité dans le groupe. Une fois revêtues leurs tenues d'Audacieux, plus chaudes et confortables que les combinaisons thermiques grises, les campeurs viennent prendre leur deuxième leçon de la journée : aucun d'eux n'a jamais plumé d'oiseau auparavant ! Quelques fous-rires et cris stridents plus tard, provoqués par les hommes poursuivant les filles avec les entrailles des pigeons, les proies rôtissent au bord du feu.

\- Tu as une incroyable connaissance de la nature, souligne Christina avec une admiration qu'elle ne cherche pour une fois pas à cacher, on peut pas t'enlever ça ! Les plantes, le poisson, les pigeons maintenant !

Mark se penche sur elle et fait semblant de lui parler à voix basse :

\- Je connais même une plante contraceptive ! glisse-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

Tobias sourit, alors que Mark se prend une millième bourrade dans les côtes. Tris s'étrangle de rire devant l'air faussement offusqué de son amie.

La nuit est tombée et Tobias retrouve sa méfiance de soldat.

\- J'ai tendu des fils autour du campement, dans les buissons alentour, explique Mark, ils sont reliés à des branchettes très cassantes. Si quelqu'un se prend les pieds dans les fils, les branches casseront en faisant du bruit.

\- Nous organiserons des tours de garde toutes les deux heures, approuve Tobias.

Une fois cuits à point, les pigeons rôtis sont distribués aux équipiers. Tris va s'asseoir près de Tobias pour mordre dans la chair de sa brochette. Le contact avec le jeune homme lui manque. Depuis leur départ en mission, la jeune femme expérimente la frustration et l'oppression impatiente qu'elle provoque dans sa poitrine. L'éducation Altruiste de Tobias lui a inculqué une retenue en public que Tris regrette autant qu'elle la fait sienne. La jeune fille se contente de se serrer contre lui pour profiter de la viande providentielle rapportée par leur compagnon.

\- Mark est vraiment étonnant, non ? lui dit doucement Tris. Cette viande est délicieuse. Sa science de la nature est fantastique !

Tobias fixe sa petite amie. Il a parfaitement saisi son allusion, Tris n'a pas besoin de développer.

\- Tris… commence Tobias, les sourcils froncés.

La jeune fille pose le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour le dispenser de se poursuivre.

\- Ne te justifie pas. Tout le monde a confiance en toi ici, tu es le chef de cette expédition, et tu feras ce qu'il faudra, souffle-t-elle à voix basse.

Tobias sourit doucement et enserre de son bras les épaules de sa petite amie.

\- Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde, lui dit-il en la regardant intensément. Va te reposer avec les autres. Je viendrai te réveiller pour me relayer dans deux heures.

Tris acquiesce et va avec ses compagnons s'installer dans le camion. Le chef d'expédition vérifie son armement et repère discrètement les fils piégés installés par Mark. Ce dernier le rejoint près de l'âtre. La nuit est totale et le feu rougeoyant projette des ombres inquiétantes sur le camion tout proche.

\- Je vais faire le premier quart avec toi, Quatre. Il est préférable d'être deux, pour se tenir éveillés. Peter et Tris nous remplacerons. Ça te va ?

\- C'est ton monde ici, ok.

Les deux hommes s'installent sur des pierres chacun scrutant une partie opposée du camp.

\- Merci, Mark, pour… tout ça, murmure Tobias à Mark.

\- Grâce à Tris, j'ai eu du travail, et j'ai rencontré Christina. Elle, elle m'a hébergé et appris beaucoup de choses. C'est mon tour.

\- Il… ne faut pas en vouloir à Christina, elle a perdu… quelqu'un de cher, c'est dur de s'en remettre. Je sais de quoi je parle…

\- On a tous perdu des proches, tu sais. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, comme je l'ai dit pour les gens de mon village, la guérison ne prend pas le même temps pour tout le monde. Le pardon est plus difficile que l'oubli. Et… l'amour, ça ne se commande pas, conclut Mark avec un petit sourire triste. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu connaître Christina, elle est… solaire !

\- Solaire… c'est beau, Mark, dit Tobias en levant les sourcils, impressionné par la comparaison.

L'homme de la Marge se penche pour ramasser une poignée de terre sableuse à ses pieds. Il connaît chaque recoin, chaque matière, chaque plante de sa région.

Chaque bruit aussi.

\- Tu te souviens, Quatre, de ce que tu m'as dit, au siège des Audacieux ? Si tu abandonnes...

\- Oui, je sais. On n'y croit pas, au début, mais on finit par se relever, grâce aux amis, à l'entourage.

\- Je ne parlais pas de Christina, mais de ce que tu fais en ce moment.

Immédiatement, Tobias se met en alerte, sans bouger un cil. Ce qu'il fait en ce moment, c'est le guet. Mark l'avertit qu'un danger approche.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, approuve Tobias très tranquillement pour lui signaler qu'il comprend. Et que faudrait-il que je fasse, à ton avis ?

\- Dans la vie, il y a des moments où il faut savoir accepter l'aide qu'on nous offre, et puis… foncer droit devant.

L'Audacieux sur le qui-vive comprend parfaitement l'allusion. Il ramasse négligemment son gobelet métallique vide, et tend le bras pour taper plusieurs fois très fort sur la carrosserie du camion. Le bruit résonne dans tous les environs :

\- Debout ! Exercice de nuit, comme prévu ! crie-t-il à l'attention des trois comparses endormis dans le véhicule.

Dans le camion, Christina, Peter et Tris se réveillent en sursaut.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que…. ! commence Christina.

Mais Tris saute sur son amie et l'enjoint immédiatement au silence en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Ouais, on arrive ! crie Tris. Puis elle reprend tout bas : il se passe quelque chose, vite ! Cet exercice n'était pas prévu !

Alertés par la voix inquiète de leur amie, Peter et Christina sautent sur leurs pieds et saisissent leur arme sans un bruit. Tris sort en premier et rejoint Tobias en souriant comme si la situation était normale :

\- Tu es dur ! se plaint-elle.

Christina et Peter braquent leur torche sur Tobias et Mark, la main sur leur arme à la ceinture. Ce dernier montre discrètement dans le faisceau de lumière aux équipiers quatre puis trois doigts. Sept.

\- Souvenez-vous des exercices pendant l'initiation, on doit tous participer, glisse Tobias en se redressant, pour tenter de leur expliquer.

Mais cette fois, la discussion soi-disant anodine ne fait plus illusion, les « visiteurs » se savent découverts et s'élancent. Le craquement provoqué par la progression des agresseurs se fait entendre : le piège a marché et les ombres passent à l'attaque. Tobias hurle :

\- Attention, les voilà ! Visez les membres !

Aussitôt, Tobias s'élance aussi, les torches posent leur rayon sur des hommes vêtus de noir et cagoulés qui se jettent sur le groupe dans un grand bond. Le feu projette une lumière faible sur la scène, mais assez pour matérialiser l'attaque des hommes. L'un d'eux se précipite sur Mark, celui-ci lui lance au visage la poignée de terre sèche qu'il a ramassée une minute plus tôt. L'homme crie et stoppe net en se frottant les yeux. Mark saisit vivement la casserole d'eau chaude posée au bord du feu et envoie son contenu sur les mains de l'agresseur pour qu'il lâche son arme. L'homme hurle sous la brûlure, se précipite vers l'étang et y saute pour calmer la douleur cuisante occasionnée par l'eau bouillante.

Pendant ce temps, les autres attaquants se sont jetés sur les campeurs.

Des coups de feu déchirent la nuit, provenant des agresseurs ou des co-équipiers, personne ne sait. Des cris zèbrent l'obscurité. Les ex-Audacieux répondent, et les coups pleuvent. Deux hommes s'en prennent à Tobias, tentant de neutraliser celui dont ils ont bien identifié qu'il dirigeait les opérations, ce dernier blesse l'un d'eux à la jambe d'un puissant coup de pied, et il s'effondre en gémissant. Quatre hommes se jettent sur les filles et Peter. Les réflexes des exercices de combat ressurgissent en une seconde et Tris désarme d'un coup de pied l'homme qui s'est élancé sur elle. D'un coup de coude à la tête, elle l'envoie au sol. L'homme balaye ses pieds pour la faire chuter. Elle roule sur le côté, dégaine et elle lui tire dans le bras pour le neutraliser. L'homme hurle de douleur. Il parvient à se relever prestement et prend ses jambes à son cou, une main pressée sur sa blessure.

Peter, aux prises avec deux hommes, est en difficulté. Désarmé par un coup, assailli de toutes parts, seul son entraînement d'Audacieux lui permet d'esquiver quelques poings. Mark arrive par derrière en courant et fouette le visage d'un des assaillants de son arc en bois de saule. Peter en profite pour finir de l'assommer en projetant son comparse sur lui violemment. Un coup de feu retentit et le second assaillant s'écroule en criant : Tris vient de lui tirer une balle dans l'épaule, juste quand Tobias parvient à se débarrasser de son deuxième adversaire, et se retourne vivement pour porter secours à ses compagnons.

Christina, elle, s'est jetée sur son agresseur, et a utilisé sa petite taille pour le frapper des poings dans les côtes et du genou dans le bas-ventre. L'homme tombe à genoux en gémissant. C'est Mark qui accourt pour lui porter secours et achève de l'assommer d'un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

Trois agresseurs ont pu prendre la fuite, dont un par l'étang dans lequel il s'est jeté. Trois des quatre assaillants maîtrisés sont blessés par balle. Peter et Tobias ligotent vivement leurs mains dans le dos, ce qui leur arrache des cris de douleur.

\- Pas mal, Pète-Sec ! s'écrie Peter en voyant les blessures des agresseurs. Tu tires mieux que ta sœur, ça me rassure !

\- Je te conseille vivement de ne pas aller sur ce terrain ! lui intime Tobias entre les dents.

Peter n'insiste pas. Mark arrache les cagoules des assaillants neutralisés. Le feu produit assez de lumière pour montrer son visage affichant une immense déception. Manifestement, il connaît les hommes.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui vous prend les gars ? Vous êtes cinglés ? leur crie-t-il. Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué mes amis ?

\- Amis ?! crache l'assaillant indemne. Ces gens nous ont affamés, tyrannisés, ils ont enlevé nos enfants !

\- Tu te trompes, Tony, pas eux ! Ils viennent de la ville, ils ne savaient rien de ce que faisait le Bureau !

\- Ils t'ont retourné le cerveau Mark !

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, va à la ville, renseigne-toi et tu verras que je dis vrai, abruti ! Ces gens m'ont accueilli, nourri, ils m'ont donné un travail, un avenir ! Et aucun habitant de la Marge n'a été rejeté ou chassé !

\- Rien n'effacera le passé ! enrage le dénommé Tony.

\- Non, et ces attaques inutiles non plus ! Vous ne faites qu'entretenir la haine et la violence ! Tu as souffert, Tony, mais toi seul es responsable de ta souffrance d'aujourd'hui !

Derrière les hommes réglant leurs comptes, Tobias entend tout à coup un petit bruit de vêtements. Tous se retournent, Christina vient de s'affaler par terre. Mark se rue sur elle en même temps que Tris.

\- Chris, qu'est-ce-que tu as ? s'écrie Tris alors que Tobias approche précipitamment de son amie étendue au sol.

Au sol, Christina ne répond pas tout de suite, Mark la saisit par les épaules et sent un liquide chaud et poisseux sur sa main, la jeune fille saigne.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai le vertige… finit-elle par dire.

\- Elle est blessée ! s'écrie Mark.

\- Tris, la trousse de secours, ordonne Tobias.

La jeune fille se précipite dans le camion pour chercher la boîte contenant quelques accessoires de premiers soins. Tobias retire la veste de Christina pour observer sa blessure, la faisant geindre. Mark file au camion et ramène une grosse poignée de plantes et une bouteille d'eau, il récupère la casserole qu'il a jetée, y mélange ses plantes et l'eau et pose le tout sur le feu. Plus personne ne s'occupe des quatre agresseurs ligotés, dont trois sont également blessés. Tris revient avec la boîte et se jette près de son amie. Après avoir examiné le bras de la blessée, Tobias rassure ses amis :

\- Ce ne sera rien, Christina, la balle t'a éraflé le bras et est ressortie, tu perds un peu de sang mais rien de grave. Tu peux t'asseoir.

\- Je n'ai rien… senti, balbutie-t-elle en se redressant.

\- C'est normal, l'adrénaline t'a maintenue en action pendant la bagarre. Mais après, la tension chute brutalement, et la douleur peut n'arriver qu'à ce moment-là, explique Tobias.

Peter, assis sur une pierre près du feu pour reprendre son souffle, observe la scène, impuissant.

\- Je peux faire quoi ? demande-t-il, essoufflé par l'affrontement qu'il vient de subir.

\- Surveille les prisonniers, lance Tobias, il ne faut pas qu'ils s'enfuient.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de bandes de tissu propre, dit Mark. Trouve-moi ça dans le camion, s'il te plaît Peter.

Peter s'exécute et revient en courant avec un tee-shirt qu'il déchire en bandes, en gardant un œil sur les hommes ligotés au sol. Mark malaxe dans la casserole d'eau qui tiédit, les feuilles qu'il y a jetées pour en faire une sorte de pâte.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais avec ta salade… marmonne Christina.

\- Ma « salade » comme tu dis, du plantain, fera un cataplasme sur ta blessure, ça évitera qu'elle s'infecte, répond Mark concentré sur sa décoction. Te plains pas, si j'avais le temps, il faudrait que je la mâche avant de l'appliquer ! Je te prépare aussi une infusion de plantain et d'écorce de saule, ça diminuera la douleur. Tu en boiras plusieurs fois par jour.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? s'étonne Tris, rassurée par l'état de santé de son amie.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je descends d'un botaniste qui a vécu dans la région il y a très longtemps. Il a écrit des livres sur les plantes sauvages curatives et comestibles.

\- Tu es un homme précieux, Mark, répond Tris.

Il sourit, mais il reste concentré sur ses plantes, il veut soulager rapidement sa chère Christina. Il aplatit les feuilles de plantain ramollies, les applique sur la blessure et bande le bras par-dessus. Puis il sert une tasse de l'infusion d'écorce de saule à Christina.

\- Bois tout, lui dit-il fermement.

Christina trempe les lèvres dans le breuvage et le recrache aussitôt.

\- C'est horrible ! C'est amer !

\- J'ai pas dit que c'était bon, mais que c'était anti-douleur ! Bois !

Christina fait la grimace mais obtempère et bois toute la tasse en frissonnant de dégoût.

\- Tu me paieras ça, Mark ! lui dit-elle d'une voix écœurée.

\- J'ai l'habitude ! réplique Mark en souriant. Puis s'adressant à Peter :Essaie de les faire asseoir dos à dos, je vais leur en donner aussi, merci Peter.

\- Ces fous furieux voulaient nous tuer ! conteste Peter en les désignant du doigt. Ça m'amuse beaucoup de les voir souffrir !

\- Ce ne sont pas des assassins, ils sont plus stupides, revanchards et voleurs que méchants. Ils voulaient sans doute vos armes, des vivres, des vêtements. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à autant de résistance, les Audacieux ne venaient pas ici avant ! Et les gens du Bureau tiraient d'abord et posaient les questions après ! Le chef du village va s'en occuper, ils seront punis par la communauté. D'ailleurs, il va arriver avec quelques « agents de sécurité », ils ont sûrement entendu les coups de feu.

\- Quatre ? demande Peter pour se faire confirmer la consigne.

\- Fais comme il dit, ces hommes seront livrés à la justice des leurs, répond Tobias.

Frustré, Peter lève les yeux au ciel, son seuil de magnanimité est largement dépassé, mais il se souvient amèrement de la seule fois où Quatre l'a assommé, quand il a tenté de jeter Beatrice au fond du gouffre des Audacieux. Il n'en est plus là, mais pour autant, il n'a pas envie de s'opposer au leader du groupe. Il va donc tirer sans ménagement les hommes au sol et les place dos à dos, en changeant leurs liens de côté pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se les défaire mutuellement. Les hommes grognent alors qu'il les déplace. Puis il donne à boire aux blessés un gobelet de l'infusion de Mark.

Mark aide Christina à se lever et l'accompagne en la soutenant, pour s'installer dans le camion.

\- Essaie de dormir maintenant, recommande-t-il, on s'occupe du reste. Tu as de la chance : fini la natation pour toi !

\- Merci, Mark, pour tout, dit Christina gentiment, en tentant d'oublier les élancements qui vrillent son bras et tout son corps.

Le botaniste revient vers ses compagnons près du feu. Il annonce :

\- J'entends les chevaux, le chef arrive, explique-t-il à Tobias. Puis aux arrivants : Chef ! Par ici ! On a été attaqués ! On a des prisonniers !

\- Mark ? lance la voix.

\- Oui ! Venez !

De puissantes torches éclairent le chemin où marchent les chevaux. Les trois cavaliers arrivent près du camion et mettent pied à terre.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ici ? dit le chef.

Mark présente ses co-équipiers et raconte l'attaque. Le chef voit les quatre prisonniers. Il ordonne à l'un de ses accompagnateurs de ramener le prisonnier indemne au village, de l'enfermer, et de revenir avec un attelage et l'infirmier du village pour les trois autres. Durant une heure, le chef interroge chacun, équipe comme agresseurs. Puis Tobias explique la raison de leur venue, évoque le projet d'extension du lac.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous serons encore inquiétés, dit Mark. L'attaque de ce soir va faire le tour de la région, les fuyards vont raconter.

\- A moins qu'ils ne reviennent plus nombreux… suggère Peter, méfiant.

\- Les gens d'ici ne sont pas des mercenaires organisés, ce sont de pauvres gens qui ont du mal à se remettre de la traque du Bureau, explique le chef. Ce sont au pire des voleurs bornés.

\- Chef, nous ne voulions pas perturber votre vie ni votre environnement, assure Tobias. Mais nous prenons au moins conscience comme ça de vos difficultés. Croyez bien que j'userai de mon influence auprès de la Gouvernance de Chicago pour pouvoir vous apporter toute l'assistance possible aux familles qui souhaitent rester vivre ici, et le meilleur accueil à ceux qui voudront venir vivre en ville.

\- Merci, approuve le Chef.

\- Monsieur, la ville, le Bureau, la Marge, tous ces milieux ont été déchirés par des luttes et des guerres fratricides, complète Tris. Personne plus que nous ne désire la paix, nous avons perdu trop d'êtres chers, il faut que ça cesse. Toutes les bonnes volontés sont les bienvenues. Tout comme les mauvaises volontés seront combattues.

\- Evidemment, répond le Chef.

Quand il repart avec les trois prisonniers, il est plus de minuit. Tobias prend le temps d'attirer Tris un peu à l'écart :

\- Tris ? Ça va ?

\- Je… c'est la première fois que je tire sur quelqu'un… Ils vont… s'en sortir ?

\- Je pense que oui, tu t'es bien défendue, tu as bien tiré, surtout compte tenu de l'obscurité et des combats, et respecté les consignes, tu as été extra… lui dit-il en prenant sa bouche.

Enfin ! Tris n'attendait que ses lèvres depuis des heures, des jours, des siècles. Les tensions du combat retombent et elle se serre contre son buste. Elle a affronté son premier combat réel et tout l'acharnement qu'elle a mis à l'entraînement lui a peut-être sauvé la vie, ainsi qu'à ses amis. Elle savoure ce baiser avec délectation. Toute la force tranquille de Tobias, à l'opposé de sa propre rage bouillante, s'écoule de sa bouche dans sa gorge et descend dans sa poitrine, comme un antidote à toute la laideur, la violence des hommes. Cet homme contre elle est l'antithèse de tous ces vices. Il lâche doucement sa bouche, et Tris n'arrive plus à rouvrir les yeux, soudés par le bien-être.

\- Viens, retournons dans le camion, il faut te reposer un peu, lui glisse Tobias au creux de l'oreille.

Les quatre compagnons encore debout remettent de l'ordre dans le camp malmené par les bagarres et s'installent dans le camion pour dormir quelques heures.

Le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude, Mark est réveillé le premier. Il sort du camion, ravive le feu et met de l'eau à chauffer avec deux poignées de ses plantes curatives de la veille. Puis il s'éloigne du camp quelques minutes. Ses mouvements réveillent les autres, tout le monde se lève. Christina grimace en tenant son bras. Tris fait chauffer une autre casserole d'eau pour faire de la chicorée. Dès que l'eau fume en surface, elle en sert dans les gobelets qui se tendent vers elle puis elle s'installe tout près de Tobias. Le jeune homme est content de pouvoir la prendre par les épaules, leurs contacts sont limités depuis des jours, cela lui manque. Il pose un baiser sur les lèvres de Tris et boit avec délice la boisson aromatisée.

Quand Mark revient quelques minutes plus tard, il tient d'une main, par les oreilles, un lapin et de l'autre une poignée de plantes terminées par de toutes petites fleurs violettes, fraîchement arrachées avec leur racines.

\- Chérie, comment va ton bras ? lance-t-il dès qu'il la voit.

\- J'ai mal, mais ça va, répond Christina sans même râler contre son petit mot doux. Tu as encore chassé ? Cette nuit ?

Sous le regard effaré de ses quatre amis, il explique que le malheureux animal s'est pris dans l'un des collets posés la veille pendant qu'ils s'entraînaient à la natation.

\- Je m'occuperai de le préparer pour midi, dit-il tranquillement, pendant que vous nagerez ! Je vais refaire ton cataplasme Chris.

Mark enlève le bandage. La plaie est rouge et gonflée mais elle ne saigne plus et elle ne s'infecte pas, il est content de son aspect. Il récupère dans l'eau les feuilles de plantain cuites et tièdes et reforme le bandage avec une nouvelle bande de tissu. Puis il sert l'infusion d'écorce de saule à Christina qui fait la moue.

\- Bois, ça calmera un peu la douleur, lui dit-il fermement.

La jeune fille, étonnamment, ne proteste plus et obéit. Elle s'empresse ensuite de réclamer de la chicorée pour dissiper l'amertume du saule dans sa bouche.

Tris, Tobias et Peter retournent ensuite s'entraîner à la nage. Peter semble doué et progresse rapidement, traverser l'étang ne l'impressionne plus.

Pendant ce temps, Mark, assis près de l'étang, surveille ses élèves en dépeçant son gibier, et lance quelques conseils. Il arrange avec quelques branches une broche improvisée au-dessus du feu et y place le lapin à cuire doucement. Christina, chargée de la garde grâce à son bras droit indemne, surveille les environs et scrute du coin de l'œil tous les gestes de Mark avec intérêt.

\- C'est dingue tout ce que tu sais faire ! s'émerveille-t-elle avec une sincérité que son éducation ne peut pas totalement dissimuler.

\- On devient débrouillard quand on vit ici et qu'on n'a que ça, commente Mark en lui souriant malicieusement. Je suis content de pouvoir vous être utile. Ton bras, ça va ?

\- Ouais, ton eau chaude amère, c'est horrible, mais ça soulage un peu, c'est vrai, merci, concède Christina.

Quand les combinaisons ne les protègent plus du froid, Tobias, Tris et Peter sortent de l'eau, transis.

\- Venez par-là, propose Mark, j'ai fait chauffer de l'eau pour vous rincer, l'eau sent un peu la vase dans les étangs.

Tris s'approche vivement, très intéressée par la proposition, ses cheveux sont emmêlés et ternis par l'eau opaque de la mare. Mark saisit une poignée des plantes qu'il a ramenées plus tôt et frotte dans ses mains les tiges et les racines, avec un peu d'eau. En quelques secondes, une mousse verdâtre apparaît entre ses mains.

\- Prends la mousse, Tris, c'est de la saponaire, c'est comme du savon, tu peux te laver avec et te rincer ensuite avec l'eau tiède, je l'ai filtrée dans un tissu. C'est pas du gel douche mais c'est un bon substitut.

Tris ne se fait pas prier, deux minutes plus tard, elle accepte avec délice l'eau chaude sur ses cheveux que Tobias lui verse doucement. La mousse emporte avec elle les résidus qui ternissaient ses cheveux. Peter et Tobias en font autant, puis Mark propose à Christina de l'aider à rincer ses cheveux noirs pendant que ses amis revêtent des tenues plus chaudes et confortables dans le camion.

Ensuite, tous demandent à voir l'emplacement et la technique des collets que Mark a utilisés pour piéger le lapin. Il leur explique comment il a observé leurs lieux habituels de passage grâce à leurs traces et leurs déjections, et formé une boucle terminée par un nœud coulant, fixé à une plante solide, avec le fil fin emporté dans le camion. Une fois empêtré dans le fil, plus l'animal tire, plus il s'emprisonne.

De retour au camp, le lapin plusieurs fois retourné sur l'axe de la broche embaume tout le camp. Chacun savoure, à l'heure du déjeuner, un bon morceau de la viande inédite.

\- C'est rudement bon ! félicite Christina en mordant dans une cuisse du lapin. On dirait du poulet, en mieux !

\- Ouais, c'est bon, confirme Mark. Vous jetterez les restes au feu, pour ne pas attirer les mouches et les charognards, c'est mieux.

Pensif depuis quelques minutes, Tobias jette un œil à sa petite amie, avec un sourire de connivence, puis il s'adresse à Mark :

\- Mark, ta connaissance de la nature est impressionnante. Nous serions fous de partir sur le lac sans toi. Si tu y tiens toujours, viens avec nous…

Tris sourit à son leader en retour. Elle avait raison de lui faire confiance, il a su prendre en compte l'avis de ses co-équipiers, et revenir sur une décision inappropriée. Surtout, il a su dépasser sa méfiance naturelle, de nature à pénaliser le groupe tout entier.

En réalité, Tobias a beaucoup réfléchi. Même si la douleur s'est miraculeusement tue quand il pense à Beatrice, certains souvenirs de leurs disputes, de leurs secrets, lui reviennent en mémoire, comme des avertissements. Tris, malgré son inexpérience, a déjà montré souvent sa sagesse. Il doit apprendre à faire confiance, plus qu'il ne l'a fait dans le passé.

Mark, pas plus surpris que ça, lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant en hochant la tête. Il a joué sa meilleure carte, et il a gagné sa place parmi eux. Christina, elle aussi, sourit.


	31. Chapter 31

En début d'après-midi, les affaires sont soigneusement remballées dans le camion. Puisque Mark sera de l'expédition, il a proposé que l'entraînement à la natation se poursuive dans le lac au cours du trajet. Inutile de rester près de l'étang plus longtemps. Le groupe décide donc de retourner continuer l'exploration du mur, après une halte à une porte pour récupérer de l'eau, et surtout, ramener Jeffrey à sa mère. Depuis deux jours, le jeune homme trépigne et attend avec fébrilité le retour des campeurs.

Dans le village de Mark, l'arrivée des Audacieux fait beaucoup plus de remue-ménage qu'à leur première visite. La nouvelle de l'attaque a fait le tour des maisons et tous sont curieux de voir ces phénomènes qui ont blessé quatre d'entre eux et mené les autres à l'enfermement dans le bureau de justice.

La mère de Mark prend son fils dans ses bras en lui avouant avoir eu peur quand la nouvelle de l'agression lui était parvenue. Mais le Chef était venu la rassurer à son sujet, le matin même. Jeff, lui, les attend de pied ferme. Il veut les accompagner à la ville, voir cette femme dont on lui a dit qu'elle était sa mère.

Mark laisse sa cueillette de plantes à sa mère, il trouvera d'autres occasions d'en débusquer plus loin. Il ne garde que de quoi faire encore des infusions d'écorce de saule à Christina pour calmer les élancements dans son bras. La brave femme se montre déçue que son fils reparte, mais elle a parfaitement remarqué les regards qu'il lance à la jolie jeune fille à la peau mate… son fils quitte le nid qui l'a vu naître.

Le groupe reprend la route pour rejoindre la clôture. A mi-chemin, Tobias envoie un message à Johanna pour l'inviter à se rendre à la porte du mur, où ils s'étaient rejoints deux jours plus tôt, en insistant pour qu'elle vienne en personne, avec du ravitaillement.

La dirigeante est habituée aux phrases laconiques de son assistant, et à ses mystères parfois. Elle s'est toujours félicitée de lui avoir fait confiance, malgré les risques parfois démesurés qu'elle ne pouvait pas le dissuader de prendre. Le message ne l'étonne donc pas plus que ça, le groupe doit avoir trouvé une information importante. Son véhicule est rapidement chargé avec de l'eau, des vivres supplémentaires et elle embarque avec le chauffeur sur la route chaotique qui mène à la clôture. Le camion des co-équipiers est déjà là, quand elle arrive. Elle aperçoit Tobias et Peter, près du véhicule, qui attendent en discutant.

Quand elle descend de son véhicule, le leader du groupe la rejoint.

\- Vous allez tous bien ? demande Johanna, heureuse de les revoir tous entiers.

\- Pas tout-à-fait, Christina a été légèrement blessée. Mais ça ira. Nous avons découvert pas mal de choses, Johanna. Mais rien qui soit plus important que ce que nous t'avons rapporté.

\- Que m'as-tu rapporté ? demande l'ancienne Fraternelle en souriant.

\- Pas « que », mais « qui », en fait… précise Tobias en faisant un signe à Christina dans le camion pour qu'elle fasse descendre Jeff.

Le jeune garçon à la peau noire saute du camion, tendu comme un arc, et approche en roulant des yeux pour absorber toute la vision de celle qu'on lui a présenté comme sa mère. En voyant le visage de Jeff, Tobias voit celui de Johanna s'affaisser comme si elle voyait un fantôme. Le sol semble se dérober sous ses jambes et le ciel s'entrouvrir devant elle. Elle ouvre la bouche, l'air totalement incrédule :

\- J… Jeffrey ? Jeffrey c'est toi ? Jeffrey !

Johanna se jette sur le garçon en éclatant en sanglots, étouffant le garçon de ses bras comme pour rattraper une décennie d'amour et de tendresse retenue. Jeff met ses mains dans le dos de la femme qui l'étouffe de son étreinte :

\- Vous… êtes réellement ma… mère ?

Survoltée par la stupéfaction, la joie, les larmes, Johanna caresse presque rageusement le visage et les cheveux noirs, courts et crépus de son fils retrouvé, alternant embrassades puissantes et caresses tendres.

\- Je… te croyais mort ! C'est un miracle ! pleure Johanna contre son fils.

Les larmes et la lumière inondent à parts égales le visage meurtri de l'excellente femme. Derrière, Tobias, tout sourire, tient Tris par les épaules, Mark et Christina essuient une larme de joie. Peter, appuyé contre le camion, arbore un sourire narquois dissimulant peut-être une émotion qu'il refuse de s'avouer. Le leader approche de son amie pour lui donner une petite explication à l'arrivée fracassante de son fils disparu. Il pose sa main sur son épaule :

\- Jeff, enfin, Jeffrey était dans le village de Mark, Johanna. Il a reçu le sérum d'oubli, sans aucun doute il y a trois ans, il ne se rappelle plus rien de sa vie à Chicago.

Entre rire et larmes, la dirigeante hoche la tête plusieurs fois pour signifier qu'elle comprend, sans lâcher son enfant, ni des yeux, ni des mains, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau. Mais elle n'arrive pas à articuler un mot, l'émotion lui éteint la voix.

\- C'est Christina qui l'a reconnu, Johanna, elle l'avait vu au lycée, précise Tris.

\- Et Tris s'est souvenu de lui lors de la cérémonie du Choix, complète Tobias.

\- Nous avons tous beaucoup de choses à nous dire, confirme enfin Johanna en essuyant ses larmes, et celles qui sont venues aux yeux de son fils. Mes enfants, vous avez la reconnaissance éternelle d'une mère… Vous ramenez le soleil dans ma vie !

\- Nous sommes très heureux pour vous deux. Si Jeffrey et toi le voulez bien, nous allons vous laisser refaire connaissance, et rattraper le temps perdu. Nous allons continuer l'exploration du mur et nous ferons le récit de tout en revenant, en fêtant cette merveilleuse nouvelle, ok ? propose doucement Tobias.

Johanna acquiesce sans quitter son fils chéri des yeux, et en hoquetant de bonheur et de gratitude.

\- Tout, tout ce que j'ai, n'est rien à côté du bonheur que vous m'offrez là, dit-elle émue et la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

\- Je te demanderai juste d'emmener Christina avec toi, Johanna. Son bras a besoin de soins. Mark a assuré les premiers gestes mais je veux qu'un médecin l'examine, dit Tobias.

\- Non ! s'écrie Christina derrière lui. Quatre, c'est quoi ce délire ! Je veux continuer avec vous !

\- Je ne veux pas que cette plaie t'empêche de nous suivre sur le lac, Christina, affirme Tobias sur un ton sec qui ne souffre aucune discussion. Tu rentres avec Johanna, tu soignes cette blessure, et tu prépares avec Jeffrey une fête de tous les diables pour notre retour. Je veux que tu le guides, que tu lui montres ce qu'il voudra savoir. Il aura sûrement besoin de nouveaux repères.

Furieuse, Christina tape rageusement du pied dans un caillou qui va percuter la paroi du mur. Mark baisse la tête. Il reconnaît le bien-fondé de la décision du chef de l'expédition, mais la perspective d'être éloigné de sa chérie pendant une seule minute ne lui plaît pas du tout.

\- Chargeons les vivres, propose Tobias, plus vite nous repartirons, plus vite nous reviendrons te rendre compte, Johanna.

Mark et Peter se mettent en mouvement pour transférer, d'un camion à l'autre, l'eau et les vivres apportés par Johanna. Quand tout est prêt, Tobias et Tris prennent congé de Johanna avec un sourire. Mark s'approche de Christina :

\- Veinarde, tu vas pouvoir prendre une vraie douche ! J'ai droit à un baiser ? demande-t-il avec humour.

\- Dans tes rêves ! réplique la jeune fille, boudeuse.

\- Ne change jamais… lui glisse-t-il tout bas en riant.

Mark se risque à caresser doucement sa joue du bout des doigts en lui souriant. Renfrognée et fusillant Tobias du regard, Christina ne pense même pas à envoyer balader son adorateur comme à son habitude. Avec un pincement au cœur, Mark se dit qu'avec le temps et la persévérance, il a réussi à convaincre Tobias de l'inclure dans l'aventure sur le lac. Il se prend à espérer avoir autant de réussite avec sa belle.

* * *

Le convoi reprend sa route le long du mur de clôture, à l'affût de toute faille, ou de tout élément suspect. L'ambiance n'est plus la même, Christina, boute-en-train de l'équipe, manque à Tris. Quant à Mark, il roule plus vite, quand c'est lui qui conduit, espérant ainsi réduire le temps qui le sépare du retour à Chicago.

Dissimulé derrière le même type de fausses plantes, le groupe découvre deux autres portes, comme tous le supposaient. Dans la planque numéro deux, distante de dix kilomètres de la première, ils font halte pour la nuit, avec d'autant plus de plaisir que la pluie s'est mise à tomber. L'équipement est le même que dans le premier abri découvert, mais ils ne trouvent pas de vivres en grosse quantité. Les abris deux et un étaient sans aucun doute une solution de repli en cas d'indisponibilité du numéro trois.

Fasciné par les accumulateurs, présents dans tous les abris, Peter demande à rejoindre l'abri un par l'intérieur, en utilisant le petit véhicule électrique sur rail, présent aussi dans l'abri deux. Rechargé dans la nuit sur l'un des accumulateurs, le véhicule se met en marche lentement le lendemain matin quand le groupe quitte l'abri. Tobias voit s'éloigner dans l'étroit tunnel le faisceau lumineux du véhicule caressant les parois.

Après une nouvelle heure de route chaotique, quand Mark repère le buisson dissimulant l'abri numéro un, la porte est déjà ouverte, Peter y est arrivé en premier malgré la lenteur du véhicule sur rail. Il est négligemment assis sur une chaise, les pieds croisés sur la table.

Tous les éléments sont soigneusement notés pour être répercutés au conseil, l'abri géolocalisé, des photos sont prises. A chaque arrêt, Mark fait des provisions de plantes, dans cette région qu'il ne connaît pas. Dès que c'est possible, il les met à sécher ou les prépare en fonction de leur usage futur. Plus personne n'oserait ne serait-ce que sourire à ses curieuses provisions : Mark a prouvé leur efficacité et sa parfaite adaptabilité à la nature et à l'environnement dans lequel il évolue, même si ce n'est pas chez lui.

Christina lui manque. Deux fois par jour, il demande à Tobias à pouvoir envoyer un message à son intention. Amusant, tendre, il décrit avec sa gaucherie de travailleur manuel bourru leurs retrouvailles, la météo, les plantes qu'il trouve, et ponctue chaque message d'un « tu me manques, chérie » qui fait sourire Tobias. Le leader du groupe s'étonne de ce surnom affectif, il n'en donne pas à Tris, il n'y aurait même pas pensé, n'en ayant lui-même ni reçu, ni entendu dans son foyer. Les Altruistes ne devaient pas se montrer ostentatoires dans leurs effusions, et à son arrivée chez les Audacieux, il s'était plutôt isolé. En deux ans, aucune femme n'avait fait battre son cœur, ni ne lui avait donné envie de chercher un surnom.

Tobias et Tris éprouvent finalement avec difficulté cette expédition qui leur interdit toute intimité et limite leurs contacts. Paradoxalement, et bien que passant l'intégralité de leur temps ensemble, la décence ne leur permet pas de s'embrasser autant qu'ils en ont l'envie. Le leader assume son rôle de chef d'expédition en gardant la distance nécessaire à sa fonction. Ce voyage initiatique les contraint à éprouver leur patience, ce qu'ils vivent de plus en plus mal. L'un après l'autre, ils multiplient les contacts furtifs, les caresses discrètes, les regards insistants. Seule la nuit leur permet une certaine proximité : ils assurent ensemble la garde et se reposent simultanément. Comme l'avait proposé Mark lors de la préparation de l'expédition, cette répartition des gardes lui permet en outre d'avoir un œil extérieur critique sur le controversé Peter.

Depuis l'abri un, plus aucune porte secrète n'a été trouvée le long du mur. Les compagnons traversent maintenant la zone des cultures des Fraternels. Ils croisent l'équipe d'ingénieurs et d'ouvriers qui ont découvert le tracé de l'ancien canal reliant la rivière Chicago à Des Plaines, et travaillent à le mettre à l'air libre.

Ils dépassent le point du mur où, lors de l'initiation, « Quatre » l'instructeur avait emmené les novices, pour leur montrer l'extérieur, et la limite au-delà de laquelle rien n'était censé exister. Ils passent aussi l'endroit où Tori a été tuée, alors qu'ils allaient descendre du mur après l'avoir escaladé. Tori n'a jamais pu revoir son frère George qu'elle croyait mort.

Tobias n'a jamais cessé de rechercher le sens de cette guerre, de tous ces morts. Il se dit, faute de mieux, que sans tous ces ravages, Tris ne serait pas là, aujourd'hui, près de lui.

Malgré la tentation que représente la jeune fille à ses côtés, il essaie de garder sa vigilance au maximum de ses capacités. Dans ces zones où personne ne vient jamais, l'environnement est inconnu et l'inattention peut leur coûter la vie. Mais les lieux semblent inhabités, et nul ne vient troubler leur exploration. Tris est heureuse de ne pas avoir à tirer à nouveau sur qui que ce soit. Malgré la nécessité, elle en a conçu un fort sentiment de culpabilité malgré tout.

Lors d'une des gardes, le leader s'efforce de lui faire comprendre les nécessités du devoir, de la survie, et la dédouaner des conséquences d'un ordre direct. Mais l'humanité de la sœur de Beatrice a la peau dure. Tobias, mieux que personne, peut comprendre les réticences de sa petite amie face au devoir : l'une de ses peurs les plus viscérales est d'avoir, sur ordre, à tuer un innocent. Il lui confie que c'est la principale raison pour laquelle il souhaitait la disparition des factions. Pour ne jamais plus devoir obéir à un tel ordre.

\- Le système des factions avait quelque chose d'inhumain, oui, approuve Tris. Mais sa disparition n'a pas rétabli la liberté, puisqu'une autre dictature l'a remplacée, celle des Sans-faction. Cela va mieux maintenant mais je vois bien que le système n'est pas encore totalement stabilisé. Et même sans factions, il y aura toujours besoin d'un service d'ordre, avec une hiérarchie qui pourrait encore commander de tirer à ses subordonnés.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas comment tout ça va évoluer, j'espère que la paix et la démocratie pourront revenir durablement, soupire Tobias. Tout le monde n'est pas favorable au gouvernement actuel. Vois Marcus, il n'a jamais démordu des factions. Même Johanna était loyaliste, mais elle ne veut pas aller à l'affrontement sans que ce soit vital.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen de permettre à chacun de suivre ses aspirations.

\- Eh bien, après avoir révolutionné la biologie, ramené juste l'eau d'une toute petite rivière au milieu de la ville, modestement agrandi l'un des plus grands lacs des Etats-Unis, veux-tu aussi t'attaquer à la politique ? s'amuse le jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas juste que Johanna ne puisse pas être Fraternelle si elle le veut, dit Tris en souriant. Et toi, son ami, son bras droit, qui ne souhaite pas de faction attitrée, que tu ne puisses pas être libre d'en rester extérieur, sans arrière-pensée, ou crainte d'une révolution.

\- L'être humain est exigeant, et imparfait, complète Tobias avec un sourire. Il veut toujours ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir.

En disant ces mots, le jeune homme promène son regard sur le visage, puis le corps de sa petite amie. Malgré l'obscurité, Tris s'aperçoit de son manège et sourit :

\- Vois-tu un danger sur mon corps, chef Quatre ?

\- Je crois qu'en ce moment, le danger, c'est moi… répond-il en se penchant sur elle.

\- Attention, j'ai eu un entraîneur qui m'a appris à me battre, prévient la jeune femme en souriant.

Sous sa bouche qu'il approche de sa petite amie, Tobias ne trouve que la joue de Tris, qui se défile pour ne pas relâcher sa vigilance.

\- Tu parlais de devoir hein ? Et la garde ? insinue-t-elle.

Tobias soupire.

\- Des fois, tu es pire que Christina, avec tes vérités inattaquables…

\- Courage, Quatre, affronte ce que tu as devant toi ! le titille Tris.

Le jeune Audacieux sourit dans l'obscurité et se replonge dans ses pensées, et l'observation de la nuit, à l'écoute des bruits. Citadin comme tous les natifs de Chicago, il découvre avec cette expédition, l'univers des habitants de la Marge et dans une moindre mesure, l'environnement des ex-Fraternels, avec un œil nouveau.

Peter, Tris et Tobias ont appris à reconnaître le vol silencieux et nocturne des chauves-souris, à écouter le bruit des grenouilles, indiquant un point d'eau, et même à identifier le bruit d'un lapin pris dans un des collets magiques de Mark. Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés sur les territoires cultivés par les Fraternels, les pistes sont plus sûres, mieux balisées, le terrain moins accidenté. Des bosquets de feuillus les obligent à longer à pied la clôture, pendant que le camion les attend plus loin, en passant par les pistes carrossables. Ils constatent que, de ce côté de Chicago, le mur est plus étroit. Aucun autre abri n'est découvert, ceux-ci auraient été trop exposés à la vue des agriculteurs et des habitants fréquentant les champs et les fermes des Fraternels. La clôture, à cet endroit, ne sera pas impactée par l'agrandissement du lac. La seule question qui se pose encore est de savoir si là aussi, il y a des accumulateurs dans le cœur de la construction. Mais sans accès, donc sans maintenance, Tobias en doute. Des sondages ultérieurs seront effectués pour détecter des métaux au centre de la paroi.

Le lendemain, le groupe arrive dans la zone la plus difficile à explorer, la partie de la clôture autrefois immergée dans le lac, parsemée de trous d'eau et de sols gorgés d'humidité. Le paysage est par endroits plus verdoyant, ponctué de groupes de plantes basses aquatiques ou de milieux humides. Comme à son habitude depuis le début, Mark hume, goûte, cueille les plantes qu'il connaît, ou celles qu'il découvre, rapprochant son expérience de ses lectures. Ses provisions de plantes remplissent tout un coin du camion, diffusant un mélange d'odeurs douces, âcres, ou florales.

Tris paraît tendue, le souvenir du paysage de peur de sa sœur, situé dans cet environnement, la préoccupe. Le convoi progresse lentement. Le camion est précédé d'un des membres du groupe, à pied, testant la solidité et la sécheresse suffisante du sol pour que le véhicule puisse y rouler sans s'embourber. Un second piéton longe la clôture au plus près, quand le camion doit s'en éloigner pour trouver une voie carrossable. Des fissures fines sont découvertes et répertoriées, le mur ayant été dans ce lieu plus exposé à une humidité permanente que sur l'autre côté de la ville. Les ingénieurs de génie civil auront tous les éléments pour choisir les meilleurs endroits où percer la clôture.

Pour la dernière nuit qu'ils passent en pleine nature, le groupe doit se terrer dans le camion, les moustiques ne leur laissant pas de répit à l'extérieur. Forts de cette désagréable expérience, tous promettent de lutter pour la sauvegarde des oiseaux insectivores et des chauves-souris, dont certaines espèces sont de grosses consommatrices de ces insectes très désagréables… Tris s'inquiète de la prolifération des moustiques si l'eau borde à nouveau Chicago.

\- Il faut en effet lutter contre les moustiques, notamment en évitant à l'eau de stagner. Les moustiques pondent sur l'eau stagnante. Il faut que l'eau bouge, avec des courants, des remous, pour limiter la ponte. Et surtout, il faut favoriser les animaux qui s'en nourrissent.

\- Il faudra nous aider, Mark, et convaincre tous les acteurs qui influent sur l'organisation de Chicago, plaide Tobias.

\- Tant que je peux rester près de Christina, tout ce que vous voulez ! répond Mark en riant.

* * *

Tous sont ravis de retrouver le camion de ravitaillement en carburant à la porte de la clôture d'où ils sont partis. Un dernier complément en carburant, leur camion étant presque à sec depuis la dernière porte, et les deux véhicules repartent ensemble vers la cité. Mark ne peut pas s'éviter une pointe de déception, Christina n'est pas venue à sa rencontre. Mais la joie de la revoir bientôt le console très vite.

Tobias a averti Johanna de leur retour pour l'après-midi même. Le débriefing est prévu pour le lendemain midi, en salle du conseil avec Johanna, et quelques ingénieurs en génie civil, destinataires des rapports, et qui en ont commencé l'exploitation. Chacun remercie intérieurement Johanna d'avoir repoussé au lendemain le compte-rendu d'expédition, la perspective d'une douche et d'un vrai lit étant leur principale préoccupation immédiate.

Peter réintègre l'appartement d'Evelyn, prêté par Tobias. Mark, lui, va entreposer toutes ses plantes à l'abri, il doit aller dans une ferme pour les préparer dans de bonnes conditions, dès le lendemain. Quand il rentre à l'appartement de Christina, il est encore tôt et la jeune femme est probablement encore au travail. Il prépare une tisane de plantes sauvages parfumées, avec un petit mot : « Pour me faire pardonner du mauvais goût de l'écorce de saule », et se délecte d'une douche salvatrice. Il avale le contenu d'une boîte de conserve. Quand Christina rentre, il dort profondément. En voyant le mot, elle sourit et prend la peine de réchauffer et de boire la boisson.

Tris et Tobias passent acheter deux hamburgers et rentrent dans leur appartement de l'orphelinat. Les enfants et les pensionnaires les regardent passer avec curiosité, sales, pâles et semble-t-il fatigués, leur sac sur l'épaule. Ils distribuent sourires et signes de la main à ceux qui les saluent et se hâtent de retrouver la quiétude et le confort de leur logement.

Devant l'entrée, Tris compose le code, devenu moins vital depuis la mort d'Evelyn, puis Tobias referme la porte derrière sa petite amie. Tous deux lâchent sans ménagement leur sac d'affaires. Le jeune homme attrape Tris par la taille et l'embrasse longuement.

\- Enfin seuls… murmure Tobias contre sa bouche.

Tris sourit en nouant ses bras autour de son cou et en se pressant contre lui. Il reprend sa bouche doucement, mais sa petite amie resserre son contact et caresse les traits fins de son tatouage sur sa nuque, dépassant de sa veste. Puis elle défait la fermeture du vêtement de Tobias et repousse la veste en glissant ses mains en dessous et en caressant les épaules puissantes de son petit ami au passage. Le jeune homme laisse le lourd blouson tomber au sol et en dévêt aussi la femme dans ses bras, sans lâcher ses lèvres des siennes. Il retire l'élastique qui maintient depuis des jours la chevelure de Tris dans une longue tresse et passe ses doigts dans la torsade pour la défaire, heureux de revoir le voile blond l'auréoler toute entière. Puis il soulève la jeune femme et va la déposer sur le lit. Le dîner, le compte-rendu à préparer pour Johanna, même la douche, tout ça attendra.

* * *

Tris s'offre le luxe de faire couler un peu plus que nécessaire l'eau sur sa tête, juste comme ça, pour le plaisir. Cette douche est un pur bonheur, après des jours de toilette limitée, en utilisant les points d'eau les moins saumâtres. Deux shampooings longs et méticuleux ont été nécessaires pour rendre à nouveau crissantes de propreté ses longues mèches blondes, et retirer de leur épaisseur toutes les brindilles, poussières et morceaux de végétaux qui s'y étaient emmêlés. L'odeur de la pomme verte remplace maintenant celle de la vase, de la terre mouillée et de la sueur. Elle se sent revivre, enfin, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. En jetant un œil au miroir, elle voit son teint hâlé par une semaine de vie au grand air, malgré les averses qu'ils ont essuyées, et sa cicatrice rose pâle ressortir plus encore en travers de sa joue. Son nez est aussi pointu que celui de Beatrice. Mais éloignée de l'ambiance compétitrice de l'initiation des Audacieux, personne n'en a fait la remarque à sa jumelle. Malgré le galbe discret de sa musculature, aguerrie par l'entraînement, sa silhouette reste mince, ses hanches étroites pour une femme, sa poitrine est celle d'une adolescente immature. Ses formes sont presque inexistantes, tout comme Beatrice s'en plaignait. Mais Tobias lui prouve à chaque occasion qu'elle lui plaît, juste comme elle est, pourquoi voudrait-elle chercher à être autrement ? En se tournant à demi, elle peut apercevoir son dos dans le miroir. Bientôt, comme celui de Tobias, il sera orné d'un tatouage.

Elle ne résiste pas à l'envie de reprendre du gel douche pour se savonner encore une fois, profitant de la cascade d'eau à peine tiède sur sa peau propre. En baissant la tête elle guide l'eau le long de ses mèches, et de son nez. La tiédeur lui fait du bien après l'inconfort relatif de leur expédition.

\- Heureusement que le lac va revenir près de Chicago, notre consommation d'eau va augmenter avec tes douches…

La voix de Tobias lui glisse dans le dos comme la caresse de la mousse, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans la salle de bain. Des frissons la parcourent en imaginant son regard sur elle. La douche à l'italienne, large et sans porte, est simplement aménagée dans un renfoncement de mur, dont les côtés ont été recouverts de vitrage de verre teint en gris. Sur le côté, un porte-manteau soutient deux grandes serviettes blanches. Tris se retourne, vaguement gênée, l'avant-bras en travers de sa poitrine.

\- J'ai bien envie d'une douche aussi, figure toi, et je m'impatientais. Tu me permets de te rejoindre ? lui demande Tobias doucement.

Tris lui tend sa main libre, il la saisit dans la sienne, leurs doigts s'entrecroisent et se serrent. La serviette que Tobias avait nouée autour de sa taille glisse au sol, et il lui tend sa seconde main à attraper. Tris l'attire sous le jet d'eau en saisissant sa deuxième main, dévoilant à son regard l'entièreté de sa silhouette.

Elle pose ses mains sur son torse, et le laisse profiter un instant de la douceur et de la bienfaisance de l'eau tiède, la tête renversée en arrière. Elle attrape son gel douche, dont l'odeur de menthe la ravit à chaque fois, en dépose une noix au fond de la main de Tobias, et dans la sienne. Tobias adore ces gestes simples dont Tris prend parfois l'initiative, simplement guidée par le souci de faire plaisir ou d'offrir juste un peu de son temps, de sa générosité. L'Altruiste convaincu en lui retrouve dans tous ces comportements, les fondements qu'il a dû abandonner pour fuir son père en choisissant les Audacieux. La tournure justement audacieuse de ce penchant de Tris, là sous la douche, n'est pourtant pas pour lui déplaire, réveille tous ses sens et accélère sa respiration. Les yeux clos, Tobias savonne rapidement et rince ses cheveux bruns dont la longueur permet à quelques boucles de se former sur le haut de la tête. Les mains de Tris glissent sur sa peau en étalant la mousse parfumée, caressent les courbes de ses muscles et le dessin de son corps, elle hésite presque à parcourir des mains l'immense fresque noire de son dos, de peur qu'elle ne s'efface sous l'écume douce et blanche qui accompagne tous ses gestes. Sous ses doigts, devant ses yeux, le corps du jeune homme est ferme, puissant, il exhale la sécurité, la force.

Tris ferme les yeux et ressent leurs auras gonfler et les enrober tout entiers pour n'en faire qu'une. Tobias reprend la jeune femme contre lui et embrasse son cou, son menton puis sa bouche. De ses mains, Tris aide l'eau, qui les recouvre de son jet en pointillé rapprochés, à chasser les dernières traces de savon de son corps. Leurs mains en mouvement cherchent un coin de peau inexploré et arrachent un soupir plus profond à l'autre. Leurs bouches s'emboîtent profondément et totalement.

D'une main, Tobias arrête l'eau et de l'autre, saisit une serviette, juste à l'extérieur de la douche et en enveloppe Tris sur les épaules. Tris entoure sa taille de ses bras et pose sa tête sur son épaule, pour profiter un moment de la chaleur de sa peau mouillée contre la sienne, de cette proximité qui leur a tant manqué pendant l'expédition, et juste pour écouter son cœur, rapide et régulier, stimulé par les caresses.

\- Je t'aime, prononce Tris à voix basse.

\- Regarde moi, demande doucement Tobias en lui soulevant le menton.

La jeune femme lève ses yeux noisette sur ceux, bleu profond, de Tobias. Son regard papillonne d'un œil à l'autre du beau jeune homme, dans l'attente de sa réaction. Du plat du pouce, Tobias essuie les gouttes d'eau qui perlent sur ses cils, et caresse sa joue chaude et humide.

\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, souffle-t-il en la regardant intensément, profondément ému.

\- Je t'aime depuis très longtemps, répond Tris contre sa bouche, tu le sais bien.

Le puissant jeune Audacieux appuie son front sur le sien, les yeux clos.

\- J'avais si peur, j'étais mort de trouille, à l'idée que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, que tu sois… déçue, articule-t-il.

\- Je me suis répété des milliers de fois ce que tu m'as dit pour m'expliquer… l'amour et… le désir. Je voulais me mettre moi-même à l'épreuve, mettre _mes_ sensations sur _tes_ mots, être… absolument sûre, pour respecter ma promesse de ne jamais te mentir, explique Tris avec candeur. Je t'aime depuis très longtemps… mais je ne voulais pas t'influencer. Je voulais… te laisser… trier, ce qui relevait de tes souvenirs, et du présent.

\- J'ai lutté contre, oui. Et je ne voulais pas mélanger les souvenirs et ce que tu es, toi. Mais quand tu es tombée dans la bouche du tunnel… Je… ce n'était pas possible, j'ai compris là, que c'était de toi, toi ici et maintenant, dont j'étais amoureux, et pas du fantôme de Beatrice.

Tris hoche la tête, elle n'est même pas étonnée que, pour elle comme pour lui, cet accident leur ait ouvert les yeux, en même temps, sur leur amour.

\- Au Bureau, dans le laboratoire… commence Tris.

Elle marque un arrêt, dans un soupir. Le souvenir de leur pèlerinage est aussi heureux que douloureux.

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, Tris. Je pensais que tu ne m'avais pas entendu… C'est à toi que je disais ça, tu le sais ? souffle Tobias.

\- Oui, je le sais, murmure-t-elle. Et Beatrice le sait aussi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demande le jeune homme doucement en caressant sa nuque.

Le jeune homme a depuis longtemps cessé de se méfier des sensations ou des visions de sa petite amie. Sa sensibilité et sa perception sont hors normes, il l'a accepté, et il ne remet plus en cause ses récits.

\- Beatrice avait besoin que tu te pardonnes, que tu acceptes de revivre, d'aimer, pour partir en paix.

\- Le sourire ? C'est ça que tu veux me dire ? articule Tobias, stupéfait.

Tris hoche la tête.

\- C'est parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais que Beatrice nous a « souri » ?

A nouveau, la jumelle esquisse un signe d'assentiment.

\- Ta souffrance… ta culpabilité… Personne ne pouvait être en paix si tu ne retrouvais pas la sérénité, pas même elle…

Il ferme les yeux et serre Tris de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Elle aime cette force qui lui fait mal, mais qui la protège aussi, qui l'absorbe, elle accueille la pression de ses bras comme un cadeau.

\- Merci, mon Dieu. Je t'aime, Tris, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Longtemps, ils restent comme ça, lové au creux de l'autre, savourant leur bonheur et ce contact mutuel, jusqu'à ce que tous deux frissonnent de froid.

\- Je crois qu'on l'a mérité, ce hamburger, murmure Tris à son oreille.

\- Ouais, à table, confirme Tobias avec un sourire complice.

Tobias frotte doucement les épaules et les bras de Tris avec la serviette sur ses épaules, et saisit la sienne pour terminer de se sécher. Pendant qu'il s'éloigne pour s'habiller dans la chambre, La jeune fille prend le temps de brosser ses cheveux et de les sécher, elle est heureuse de les voir lâchés, et brillants, après une semaine de toilette limitée. Et c'est drapé de ses seuls cheveux ondulant qu'elle court sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre pour y trouver des vêtements propres. Elle revient vêtue d'une robe droite en lin, blanche et ajustée, très courte, qui appartenait à Beatrice. Pieds nus et la marche assouplie par la détente de la douche, la jeune femme approche de son petit ami qui prépare la table. Il se retourne en sentant les mains de Tris se poser sur sa taille, et s'écarte un peu, surpris, pour la détailler. La robe, toute simple et sans manches, présente une ceinture ton sur ton smockée à la taille, fermée par un crochet argenté. Le décolleté en V s'ouvre sur une fermeture par zip blanche, jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

\- J'avais envie de changer un peu, dit Tris presque pour s'excuser.

\- Tu es belle, approuve Tobias en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. C'est vrai que ça te change.

\- Elle est un peu courte, je suis plus grande que Beatrice, mais pour rester ici…

\- J'ai de la chance, j'adore.

Tous deux se souviennent soudain d'une conversation presque semblable entre Beatrice et lui, chez les Fraternels. Leur relation d'aujourd'hui, involontairement, se nourrit de la force de Beatrice, et se commue en quelque chose de plus fort encore que la fusion, la communion.

Ils s'installent chacun d'un côté de la table et savourent le hamburger, froid mais attendu. Tobias a servi un fond d'alcool à chacun, que Tris goutte pour la première fois, en toussant et en riant. Pour dissiper la brume légère qui s'empare de sa tête, elle se lève pour aller cuire deux pommes au four micro-ondes.

Puis, elle met de la musique douce. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, le four sonne et Tris fait découvrir le fruit cuit et chaud à son petit ami.

\- Tris c'est délicieux, apprécie Tobias en finissant le dessert.

\- Viens, dit-elle en se levant et lui en tendant la main.

La jeune fille entraîne Tobias contre elle pour une danse alanguie.

\- Je ne sais pas danser, dit Tobias en fourrant son visage dans les cheveux parfumés.

\- Si tu sais me serrer dans tes bras, tu sais danser, assure-t-elle à voix basse contre son épaule.

Le jeune homme enlace sa petite amie collé-serré. Leurs corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, Tobias, les mains enfouies dans la soie de sa chevelure discrètement parfumée, se laisse guider, tout au bonheur simple de pouvoir respirer la peau de sa bien-aimée, de sentir ses mains, sous son tee-shirt, caresser la peau de ses reins. Chacun apprécie la sérénité, la chance de ne pas avoir peur du lendemain. La nuit est tombée et aucun n'a pensé à allumer la lumière. Ils se contentent pour tournoyer lentement, de la lueur de la lune, diffusée par les nuages qui la floutent, et de la lumière artificielle pâle de Chicago à travers les larges fenêtres accolées.

\- Tris… Tu es mon petit miracle, susurre le jeune homme, la gorge nouée de bonheur.

Tobias pose ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie levées vers lui. Tous leurs sens en éveil, il entraîne la jeune fille vers la chambre. Sa robe glisse dans le noir.


	32. Chapter 32

Dans la matinée, Tris est grognon. Elle a mal dormi. Elle a fait des rêves qui l'ont réveillée en sursaut plusieurs fois. Tobias s'en est inquiété mais elle n'a pas su réellement les verbaliser. Des flashes étranges, lui a-t-elle dit. Il sait que Tris lui parlera, quand elle estimera que c'est le moment. Il la laisse donc à ses réflexions et se penche sur les notes prises pendant l'inspection de la clôture pour rédiger et illustrer un rapport global.

Pour se changer les idées, la jeune fille veut aller voir l'évolution de la rivière, et celle du plan d'eau qui s'étend à son embouchure, là où l'ancien lac léchait les bords de la ville. L'ancien parc d'attraction est de nouveau au bord de l'eau, la grande roue en haut de laquelle sa sœur a entraîné son instructeur pendant son initiation, trône au centre du parc comme une sentinelle. Des barrières de sécurité, faits de blocs de béton récupérés sur des ruines de bâtiments, ont été élevées sur le bord des anciens quais, pour éviter que les gamins n'aillent y risquer leur vie ou y jouer. Le niveau de la rivière est presque revenu à son niveau normal, les deux premiers ponts supplémentaires – un pour les piétons, un pour les véhicules – sont terminés et empruntés quotidiennement par les habitants et les curieux. Il est prévu de réparer de nouvelles passerelles plus au nord de la ville, pour favoriser les échanges. A certains endroits, des bricoleurs ont tendu entre les rives de larges et solides cordes, et font traverser les passants sur de simples radeaux propulsés par de petits moteurs solaires, en faisant coulisser sur la corde, de gros mousquetons sécurisant l'embarcation. Caleb s'était passionné pour la filtration de l'eau, il y a quelques années, il a approfondi le sujet dans le cadre de ses recherches agronomiques, et le gouvernement a chargé son équipe de travailler sur celle de la rivière, qui drague tout un tas de déchets, surtout végétaux, le long de son lit. Le courant est fort et Tris se souvient que cela est préférable pour éviter la prolifération des insectes. Paradoxalement, alors que la population de Chicago augmente, gonflée des arrivées de familles de la Marge, la nature s'y réinstalle aussi, les espaces verts se multiplient, les maisons réhabilitées en banlieue et dans l'ancien quartier des Altruistes s'agrémentent de fleurs et de petits potagers, et la vie sauvage s'installe sur les berges de la rivière.

Les cinq co-équipiers retrouvent pour déjeuner une Johanna transformée de bonheur, pour le débriefing. Elle accueille chacun d'eux par une franche accolade, même Peter, qui n'en revient pas et lève les sourcils de surprise. Il n'est pas coutumier des déclarations d'affection… Jeffrey n'est pas là mais Johanna avoue avoir passé ces derniers jours plus de temps avec lui qu'à son bureau. Elle a néanmoins transmis chacun des rapports adressés par Tobias aux ingénieurs de génie civil, et aux scientifiques concernés par le projet Résurgence du lac.

\- Christina m'a déjà raconté certaines choses, dit Johanna en faisant passer les sandwichs autour de la table. Racontez-moi vous aussi !

Tobias projette sur l'écran les photos et les plans des zones parcourues, soulignant chaque point remarquable, chaque problème potentiel. Les abris et les accumulateurs soulèvent l'intérêt appuyé des scientifiques : une mission d'ingénieurs ira les étudier, leur fonctionnement et leur utilité passée, actuelle et future. Peter détaille leur configuration et leur longueur : il les a longés avec le véhicule électrique. Tous réalisent que la structure métallique illuminée la nuit était alimentée non pas par Chicago comme tous le pensaient, mais par les batteries dans le cœur du mur. Une façon de rappeler à ses habitants que, même la nuit, la clôture était là et veillait à protéger et emprisonner ses habitants en son sein. Une façon, aussi, de noyer dans sa lumière, celle des phares qui pouvaient approcher des abris quand les gens du Bureau venaient y chercher les exfiltrés.

\- Nous procéderons par rétro-ingénierie, dit l'un des scientifiques.

\- Rétro quoi ? articule Christina en fronçant le nez.

\- La rétro-ingénierie est l'étude d'information, d'objets par procédé inverse. C'est-à-dire qu'au lieu de partir de matériaux, qu'ils soient biologiques, mécaniques ou électriques par exemple, pour comprendre comment les assembler pour obtenir un nouvel objet avec une fonction, nous faisons le contraire. Ici, nous avons un objet inconnu, ces accumulateurs, et nous allons étudier de quoi ils sont faits, comment ils fonctionnent. On part du produit fini pour décortiquer sa composition et sa fonction. La médecine, très souvent, procède par rétro-ingénierie, sans utiliser ce mot. Les premiers scientifiques partaient du corps humain, souvent des cadavres, pour étudier les organes, le fonctionnement du corps et en déduire des thérapies ou des traitements.

Il est convenu, à titre d'échange, que la technologie utilisée sur ces accumulateurs serait partagée avec le gouvernement de Milwaukee afin d'en faire bénéficier la ville partenaire. Les ingénieurs se montrent satisfaits que la clôture ait conservé ses qualités et son intégrité, les travaux de perçage n'auront donc pas à être accompagnés de rénovation ou de consolidation particulière. Naturellement, rien ne serait entrepris avant que l'expédition prévue pour le détroit de Mackinac ait pu donner des résultats satisfaisants.

Mark fait l'objet de félicitations appuyées. Tobias rapporte avec fidélité et réalisme les compétences de l'admirateur de Christina. Sa dextérité à la chasse, à la pêche et sa connaissance de la nature ont ébloui le groupe. Les difficultés des gens de la Marge sont également détaillées. Johanna propose d'inviter le chef de chaque village, au moins une fois par an, à une réunion du gouvernement, afin que des échanges de procédés et des aides puissent être décidées démocratiquement. Tobias se réjouit intérieurement que des solutions pacifiques puissent enfin être envisagées entre les groupes et les communautés d'habitants autour de Chicago. Avoir eu à reprendre les armes ne l'enchante pas, il reconnaît toutefois comme utopique de pouvoir s'en dispenser définitivement.

Tris apprécie pour une fois de ne pas être le centre de l'attention générale. Même si cette expédition doit préparer et précéder celle qui confirmera ou non son grand projet autour du lac, Tobias en a assuré et assumé le commandement, et les informations rapportées sont plus que satisfaisantes.

Le leader du groupe d'explorateurs explique à l'assemblée combien précieux ont été l'aide et le compagnonnage de Mark lors de cette mission, il affirme vouloir que le trentenaire les accompagne, conformément à sa demande originelle. Johanna ne s'y oppose pas, et remercie chaleureusement Mark, et son village, d'avoir accueilli et adopté Jeffrey pendant toutes ses années. Son bonheur irradie de son visage quand elle évoque son fils retrouvé. Le compte-rendu technique de l'expédition étant terminé, elle remercie les ingénieurs et ils prennent congé, pendant que ses amis et elle poursuivent leur déjeuner de débriefing.

\- Je vous dois une explication en échange du merveilleux cadeau que vous m'avez fait, concède Johanna. J'ai rencontré Paul, le père de Jeffrey, chez les Sincères, faction dont je suis originaire, comme lui. Nous allions au lycée et nous nous sommes rapprochés.

Les souvenirs évoqués par Johanna semblent la plonger dans un passé douloureux, chacun écoute respectueusement son histoire.

\- Très vite, Paul est devenu violent et d'une jalousie maladive. J'étais enceinte quand j'ai dû choisir ma faction. La violence a poussé naturellement Paul chez les Audacieux, j'ai trouvé mon salut chez les Fraternels, où le sérum de paix m'a aidée à retrouver une certaine sérénité. Mon accouchement était difficile, j'ai été hospitalisée et malheureusement, Paul a été blessé au même moment, il était aussi à l'hôpital en même temps. Il a découvert mon accouchement, et ça l'a rendu furieux que je ne lui en aie pas parlé. Il m'a agressée et m'a infligé la cicatrice que vous me connaissez. Et il a enlevé Jeffrey. Il a juré qu'il le tuerait et moi avec, si j'essayais de le revoir. Il en aurait été capable. Max était son frère et il était déjà leader des Audacieux. Il l'a protégé, ils étaient aussi cruels l'un que l'autre.

Tris ferme les yeux, cette horrible histoire lui donne envie de vomir. Comment peut-on faire preuve d'une telle inhumanité ? Frapper ainsi une femme sans défense et la séparer de son nouveau-né ! Toute à ses réflexions, des voix lui reviennent en mémoire, entendues par Tobias. Ces voix devaient avoir marqué le jeune homme pour que Tris les ait reçues sans en avoir vu les images dans les patchs : « Allons, Johanna, qu'as-tu fait de ta politesse Fraternelle ? La manière douce ou la manière forte ? ». Max avait menacé Johanna quand les Audacieux à la solde de Jeanine y avaient fait irruption pour débusquer les Divergents. Tris comprend parfaitement quelle avait dû être la terreur de Johanna, devant le frère de son tortionnaire.

\- J'essayais d'avoir quelques nouvelles de lui de temps en temps, mais Max et Paul faisaient barrage et je ne savais pas grand-chose. Quand Jeffrey a eu seize ans, il a passé le test. C'est Natalie qui lui a fait subir. Jeffrey est Divergent, Natalie savait qu'il serait très exposé chez les Audacieux, même avec son oncle parmi les leaders. Max n'aurait pas laissé son neveu entraver ses espoirs de pouvoir. Natalie a chargé Marcus d'exfiltrer Jeffrey juste après la Cérémonie du Choix, puisqu'elle et Andrew y assistaient pour le choix de Caleb et Beatrice.

Johanna fait une pause pour regarder Tris. Tous les membres du groupe, les amis de Johanna, ressentent la détresse de cette mère et l'injustice de toute sa vie. Pourtant, en cette minute, Johanna se sent en communion avec la souffrance que ressentait Beatrice, qui avait perdu, dans la même journée, son père et sa mère. Ils s'étaient tous deux sacrifiés pour la sauver.

\- Quand tu as dit à ma sœur, dit soudain Tris, chez les Fraternels, que tu comprenais ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, de perdre des êtres chers sans rien pouvoir faire…

Tobias acquiesce doucement dans son coin, il se souvient de cette conversation. La dirigeante, elle, réalise combien Tris est intimement liée par la pensée, par le mental, avec sa sœur jumelle. Il a suffit que Johanna se concentre sur Beatrice pour que sa sœur le ressente.

\- Oui mon enfant, c'est à mon Jeffrey que je pensais, confirme Johanna. Je compatissais pleinement avec la souffrance et le deuil qui rongeait Beatrice.

\- Johanna, je suis tellement… désolé, dit son assistant. Nous étions englués dans cette maudite guerre, dans nos missions, nous ne nous sommes pas assez ouverts à tes paroles, moi comme elle. Pourtant, je t'assure que Beatrice n'aurait jamais pu réussir l'ouverture de la boîte avec la simulation Fraternelle sans toi. Tu as dit…

\- « Être Fraternel, c'est pardonner aux autres et aussi se pardonner à soi-même ».

Tous les yeux se tournent vers Peter, qui n'a plus ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il a présenté ses observations des accumulateurs. L'étonnement est général quand il cite les paroles de Johanna.

\- Ben quoi, j'étais là aussi… dit-il sur un ton bravache.

\- Je suis flattée que tu te souviennes de mes paroles, Peter, dit doucement Johanna. J'espère que tu as pu en tirer la paix dont tu avais tant besoin.

\- Je… commence Peter.

\- Tu les as trahis, tous, ce jour-là, lâche Tris sur un ton acerbe.

\- Tris ! coupe sèchement Tobias, ses sourcils noirs froncés et les yeux plantés dans la table devant lui. Quand les Audacieux à la solde de Jeanine sont arrivés chez les Fraternels pour traquer les Divergents, nous devions fuir, et j'ai… repoussé Peter, c'est moi qui l'ai exclu de notre fuite. Quel autre choix avait-il ? Seul, il n'avait aucune chance. Soit il était avec nous, soit il était avec eux, et c'est moi qui l'ai jeté dans leurs griffes. Ma décision ce jour-là, a contribué à sa trahison. J'en suis responsable, et par conséquence, de la mort de Marlène, et du départ de Beatrice chez les Erudits !

Tobias a parlé sans la moindre hésitation, comme s'il préparait cette confession depuis des années, et qu'elle n'attendait qu'une perche pour gicler hors de sa gorge.

\- Oh, bravo Quatre, beau mea culpa ! ironise Peter. Puis il reprend sur un ton plus posé : Il a raison, Tris, si je restais un fugitif isolé, j'étais mort. Beatrice était suicidaire, pas moi… Raconte-moi ça, Quatre, je n'ai jamais su. Qu'est-il arrivé à Marlène ?

Très étonnée, Tris dévisage son leader, dont le visage est contracté et, semble-t-il, douloureux. Elle vient de comprendre le dilemme permanent de son petit ami vis-à-vis de Peter. Elle avait touché juste quand elle lui avait suggéré qu'il ne savait pas dans quelle case il le plaçait : coupable ou innocent, pardonné ou détesté. Tobias se sent responsable d'une partie de sa trahison. Mais il est possible que Peter prenne plaisir à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Son ancien instructeur est vulnérable sur ce coup-là, et il en profite.

\- L'attaque fomentée par Jeanine au siège des Sincères était destinée à injecter par des tirs de fusil des transmetteurs sur tout le monde. Grâce à eux, elle induisait des simulations sur commande, à ceux qui en portaient, contrôlait leurs mouvements et leurs paroles, en ciblant le groupe ou les individus. Les Divergents y ont résisté et n'étaient pas soumis à la suggestion : Tris, Uriah, et quelques autres. Nous sommes retournés chez les Sans-faction après l'attaque. Un soir, Jeanine a pris le contrôle de Marlène, Christina et Hector. Elle les a poussés au suicide, en les menant à sauter d'une plateforme haute de dix mètres surplombant la pièce commune des Sans-faction. Elle leur a fait prononcer des mots incitant Tris à se rendre à Jeanine, sinon, elle pousserait chaque jour trois personnes au suicide jusqu'à ce qu'elle capitule. Tori et Tris se sont précipitées pour les intercepter avant qu'ils ne sautent. Je… n'étais pas sur place et je suis arrivé trop tard pour les aider. Tori a sauvé Hector, Tris a rattrapé Christina dans le vide. Mais à deux, elles ont dû faire un choix, et ils étaient trois à sauter. Marlène s'est écrasée à mes pieds... Tris s'était sentie coupable de sa mort jusqu'au bout, je le sais. Tori a extrait du corps de Marlène, le fameux transmetteur pour l'étudier, c'était diabolique. Il lui a fallu deux jours pour trouver comment les extraire sans tuer l'hôte. Elle s'y est collée jour et nuit. Dès qu'elle y est arrivée, tous ces engins ont été retirés et les Audacieux rebelles et les Sans-faction ont attaqué le siège des Erudits. Tu connais la suite.

Tris écoute son petit ami se vider, sur la table de réunion, du poison qui le torture depuis plus de trois ans. Dès qu'il parle de Beatrice avec cette passion, elle redevient « Tris », c'est comme ça qu'il l'a rencontrée, guidée, aimée, la jeune fille ne lui en tient pas rigueur. C'était sa sœur jumelle, peu importe le nom qu'elle portait. Les doigts croisés et serrés à l'extrême, il expose devant tout le monde l'objet de ses cauchemars.

\- Je… savais pour les micro-récepteurs, dit Peter d'un air grave, mais Jeanine m'avait assuré qu'elle ne s'en servirait que pour transmettre un message, je n'ai su pour les suicides que quand Tris, enfin… Beatrice a été capturée et soumise aux simulations pour ouvrir la boîte. Quatre… je… regrette.

Le silence accueille cet aveu. Tobias, sombre, réalise que la conversation a dévié sur un tout autre sujet que celui qui occupait l'assistance deux minutes auparavant. Il jette un œil à Tris, il n'avait pas l'intention de la faire taire aussi brutalement, mais les mots ont jailli sans qu'il les contrôle vraiment. Il se recentre sur son amie et collègue.

\- Pardon, Johanna, je n'avais pas l'intention de monopoliser la conversation et te voler la suite de ton histoire. Continue, je t'en prie, nous sommes heureux de partager tes souvenirs, bons comme mauvais.

La mère de Jeffrey lui sourit.

\- La parole est la première marche vers la paix et le pardon, mon cher ami, il n'est jamais trop tard pour rechercher la sérénité.

Johanna inspire profondément en souriant paisiblement à ses amis.

\- Marcus a intercepté Jeffrey juste avant le départ du groupe des novices pour le siège des Audacieux, il lui a administré le sérum d'oubli et l'a emmené. Je n'ai jamais su où, il a protégé ce secret pour ne pas mettre en péril les futurs exfiltrés je suppose. Je pense maintenant qu'il l'a placé dans l'un des abris que vous avez trouvés dans la clôture. Avec le recul, je sais que dans ces situations, les gens du Bureau étaient contactés par Natalie Prior et venaient chercher les fuyards. Mais je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles de Jeffrey.

Sa voix se brise sur ses derniers mots, trahissant la douleur insondable qu'elle a ressentie.

\- Après la découverte du Bureau par les habitants de Chicago, j'ai espéré retrouver Jeffrey au complexe. Mais il n'y était pas.

Elle jette un œil à son assistant.

\- Tobias m'a raconté les méthodes inhumaines de l'équipe de David, qui utilisaient les enfants de la Marge comme des cobayes en les arrachant à leur famille, ou au contraire, en les chassant du Bureau sous sérum d'oubli s'ils ne répondaient pas à leurs attentes, voire en les assassinant purement et simplement, sous des prétextes « génétiques ». J'étais… certaine que c'était ce qui était arrivé à Jeffrey…

\- C'est un jeune homme courageux et volontaire, il était perdu quand il arrivé, embrumé. Mais il a travaillé aussi dur que nous tous, il a gagné sa place parmi nous et il faisait partie de notre grande famille, assure Mark. Je sais que ça ne vous consolera pas du temps que vous n'avez pas passé à ses côtés, et de vos souffrances, mais si ça peut vous apaiser un peu.

\- Il m'a raconté, Mark, et je vous en suis immensément reconnaissante. Nous avons un long chemin à parcourir pour nous découvrir, et nous apprivoiser, mais nous avons tout le temps, maintenant.

\- Nous sommes très heureux pour toi, dit Tris avec un sourire.

La jeune fille est restée plutôt silencieuse pendant toute la durée de la réunion. L'histoire de Johanna l'a profondément touchée. Mais plus encore, le dilemme de son petit ami. Elle essaie de relativiser l'hostilité qu'elle ressent pour Peter, à la lumière de l'aveu de Tobias. Comment aurait-elle réagi, elle, si elle avait été dans cette situation, si dangereuse, si risquée, et que sa vie était menacée à chaque seconde ? Si elle avait dû prendre la décision de faire confiance à un traître, ou de le rejeter par méfiance ?

\- Je sais que tu n'as jamais compris pourquoi ton père et moi étions amis, Tobias, lui dit Johanna. Jusqu'à la guerre civile, je n'ai jamais su qu'il était violent, je me suis éloignée de lui quand je l'ai appris, mais… il avait pris des risques pour sauver mon fils… Et il s'est allié à moi quand nous avons créé le groupe des Loyalistes pour contrer le coup d'état d'Evelyn. J'espère que tu comprends mieux maintenant.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête, il en a souffert, oui. C'était comme si tout le monde cautionnait les coups de son père, comme si c'était normal, comme si c'était à lui, l'enfant martyrisé, de s'en vouloir. Mais il comprend la mère, à travers l'attitude de Johanna.

\- Est-ce-que Jeffrey souffre de ne pas se souvenir de ses seize premières années ? demande Christina. Peter et moi, on était au lycée en même temps, on peut peut-être l'aider, lui apporter des éléments.

\- Jeffrey a… tout à redécouvrir, il fera ses propres choix, quand il le voudra.

\- S'il veut retrouver la mémoire, tu me feras signe, Johanna… glisse Peter, je verrai ce que je peux faire à Milwaukee. Si je reviens de ma mission avec des éléments intéressants pour la ville, peut-être que j'aurai accès à une dose d'antidote.

\- Merci pour cette offre, Peter, je la lui transmettrai, remercie Johanna. Jeffrey et moi serons heureux de vous accueillir tous chez nous pour fêter son retour, demain soir.

L'assistance accueille avec enthousiasme cette joyeuse perspective. Les amis réclament déjà le fameux gâteau au chocolat des Audacieux. Tris se sent un peu isolée, au milieu de ses trois compagnons issus de cette faction. Elle laisse vagabonder son imagination en les laissant évoquer des souvenirs et préparer la fête du lendemain, tout en griffonnant machinalement sur la feuille de papier devant elle. Au bout d'un moment, Tobias s'étonne de son silence. Il sait qu'il a été un peu rude plus tôt dans la réunion, en mettant un frein à son affrontement verbal avec Peter. Il met une main sur sa cuisse pour attirer son attention :

\- Désolé, Tris.

\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir entendu ça…dit-elle, pensive.

\- Ça va ? Tu es silencieuse. Qu'est-ce-que tu dessines ?

La jeune fille lève le nez de sa feuille dans laquelle elle était absorbée sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Elle découvre, en reprenant pied dans la réalité, ce qu'elle était en train de griffonner : une sorte d'arbre tout simple composé d'un cercle ordinaire représentant le feuillage, posé sur un tronc symbolisé par deux ellipses opposées. Au centre du cercle, deux grosses parenthèses encadrent une sorte de serpent noir, court et très large. Au plus épais du corps du serpent, un triangle blanc apparaît en contraste contraire. Enfin, sur le haut du tronc sous le cercle, Tris a dessiné ce qui ressemble à deux mains disposées en quinconce.

\- Je ne t'avais jamais vu dessiner avant ! C'est un curieux petit croquis, ça représente quoi ? demande Tobias amusé.

Tris a les sourcils froncés, elle semble un peu contrariée, son petit ami s'en aperçoit finalement.

\- J'ai rêvé cette nuit d'images un peu bizarres, comme des flashs, ça ressemblait à ça, et je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Mais ce que c'est, je n'en ai aucune idée.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, les hommes décident d'accompagner Mark à la ferme Fraternelle, pour qu'il puisse s'y occuper de ses plantes. Tobias est tendu de devoir affronter à nouveau son père, mais il a quelque chose à lui demander. Son initiation, chez les Audacieux, lui a appris à affronter ses peurs, à les ignorer et à les dépasser. Il se soumettra à cette discipline.

En arrivant sur la terre proposée au demandeur « Jeremy », comme il s'est présenté à l'époque, Tobias constate que son père vit dans des conditions précaires. Un ancien bâtiment industriel a été réutilisé pour y faire quelques logements rudimentaires, mitoyens des entrepôts. La plupart des aménagements relèvent du bricolage, les besoins sont encore immenses. Mais autour du bâtiment, des parcelles de cultures émergent du sol et décorent le paysage proche d'un un patchwork végétal. Malgré les quelques fleurs et herbes folles qui émergent des parcelles cultivées, dénotant de l'absence d'utilisation de pesticides pour éliminer les plantes indésirables, l'ensemble semble bien entretenu. Plus tard, peut-être, il aura envie de visiter la ferme, et d'essayer de comprendre le travail de son père. Pour l'instant, c'est pour Tris qu'il vient solliciter Marcus.

Le père de Tobias, prévenu par Johanna de l'arrivée des trois hommes, les attend à l'entrée du bâtiment principal, habillé en Fraternel, les mains sur les hanches. Son front luit de transpiration, il a manifestement interrompu son travail pour accueillir ses visiteurs. Peter, au volant, arrête le camion chargé des sacs de plantes de Mark à quelques mètres de l'exploitant. Tobias saute hors du camion.

\- Bonjour Tobias, dit Marcus avec un sourire discret.

\- Marcus… répond son fils d'un ton neutre.

Puis le père de Tobias salue Peter et Mark. Ce dernier, aidé de Peter, commence à décharger les sacs pour aller les déposer à l'emplacement que lui indique l'agriculteur. Tobias aborde son père :

\- J'ai à te parler, lui dit-il d'une voix impassible.

\- Je vais te montrer mes cultures proches, on pourra parler, répond Marcus en le guidant vers le côté du bâtiment.

\- Nous avons retrouvé Jeffrey Yates, assène Tobias sans ménagement.

Marcus s'immobilise et se retourne sur son fils avec une expression stupéfaite sur le visage.

\- Vivant ? interroge vivement Marcus.

Tobias acquiesce. Son père semble heureux, il ferme les yeux en souriant, recueilli dans une sorte de prière muette.

\- Johanna doit être folle de joie, commente gentiment Marcus.

\- C'est toi qui l'a exfiltré ? interroge Tobias.

Son père acquiesce.

\- Oui, après sa Cérémonie du Choix, si mes souvenirs sont justes.

\- Nous avons trouvé les abris un, deux et trois, et leur contenu, explique encore Tobias d'un ton ferme et accusateur. Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

Marcus fronce les sourcils dans une attitude de concentration intense. Il n'aime pas le ton de ton fils, mais ils échangent là leur première conversation depuis des années. Même conflictuelle, elle vaut mieux que pas de conversation du tout.

\- Je n'ai pas retrouvé l'intégralité de ma mémoire, Tobias, explique Marcus sur un ton calme et conciliant. J'avais aussi l'intention de dire certaines choses à Beatrice, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, à toi non plus. De ça, je me souviens, tu ne m'as pas laissé lui parler, chez les Fraternels… J'ai parfois du mal à rassembler mes souvenirs, maintenant.

Tobias pince les lèvres. C'est lui qui a éloigné son père de Beatrice, dans l'écurie chez les Fraternels, pour l'épargner, et aussi par vengeance, il se l'avoue. Il voulait isoler son père, comme lui-même s'était senti si seul pendant des années. User de sa force d'Audacieux pour reprendre le dessus sur cette relation guerrière. C'est aussi lui qui lui a administré le sérum d'oubli avant que Marcus ne quitte Chicago, pendant que Beatrice agonisait dans le laboratoire d'armement de David. Tobias réalise comme une soudaine évidence qu'il en veut à son père de l'avoir tenu éloigné de Beatrice alors qu'elle était au Bureau du Bien-Être Génétique en train de mourir. Il détourne ses pensées sur l'objet de sa demande :

\- Tris a besoin de ta mémoire, pour terminer la constitution de la sienne. Tu sais les circonstances de sa naissance ?

Marcus acquiesce, il a lu tous les journaux auxquels il a pu avoir accès, et a rencontré récemment Johanna.

\- Certains éléments lui manquent, sur ses parents surtout. Acceptes-tu de l'aider ?

\- Oui je le ferai, promet Marcus. Et pas seulement parce que tu me le demandes, même si je l'aurais fait pour cette seule raison. Mais j'ai aussi un devoir à accomplir.

\- Quel devoir ? se méfie Tobias.

\- Certains secrets se transmettaient chez les Altruistes, dans certaines familles, de parents à enfants. Je connais certains de ces secrets, je dois les transmettre à Tris.

\- Les factions sont dissoutes, Marcus ! rétorque Tobias.

\- Tris fera de ces informations ce qu'elle voudra, répond Marcus tranquillement.

\- Je lui en parlerai, cède Tobias contrarié. Pour la mémoire, c'est Matthew Sanders qui gère ces travaux et le suivi de Tris.

\- Je le contacterai, promet son père.

Tobias fait un signe de tête en signe de remerciement. Puis il jette un regard circulaire sur les champs dont ils se sont approchés en marchant.

\- Je pense que Mark pourra t'apporter une précieuse aide pour tes cultures. Il est de la Marge, et il connaît la nature comme sa poche, propose le jeune homme.

\- Merci, fils, dit Marcus en posant la main sur son épaule.

* * *

Assise à califourchon inverse sur une chaise, ses cheveux serrés dans une tresse remontée et fixée sur le haut de sa tête, Tris serre contre son buste son débardeur plié. Elle présente depuis une heure son dos au tatoueur de la tour Hancock avec lequel elle avait fait connaissance peu avant leur départ pour la Marge et l'exploration de la clôture.

Sur son épaule droite, à l'opposé de sa sœur Beatrice, Tris a demandé le symbole des Audacieux, la faction dont elle se sent intimement membre. Le tatoueur s'est étonné de cette demande, plutôt rare depuis la dissolution des factions, mais sa cliente semble sûre d'elle, il s'applique donc à reproduire ce motif qu'il a déjà dessiné plusieurs dizaines de fois. Il explique à Tris que le travail total demandé nécessitera plusieurs séances. Pour laisser sécher les petites plaies provoquées par les aiguilles encrées, le tatoueur laisse de côté le symbole de la flamme pour entamer le dessin sur lequel ils sont tombés d'accord. Tris grimace et serre les dents, la brûlure des pointes est vive et irradie dans tout son dos.

Quand le tatoueur signale à Tris qu'il arrête pour aujourd'hui, Tris, les larmes aux yeux, lâche l'intérieur de ses joues qu'elle mordait depuis deux heures. L'artiste applique les compresses désinfectantes, panse les dessins, et donne les consignes de soins pour les deux prochains jours. Tris doit revenir pour terminer le dessin planifié, le troisième jour.

A l'extérieur du bâtiment, Tris jette sa veste en cuir doucement sur ses épaules en geignant. Le moindre contact sur la peau irritée lui transperce le dos. Mais le temps s'est gâté, il pleut, et le tatoueur a bien recommandé de ne pas mouiller les tatouages aujourd'hui. Malgré la douleur, la jeune fille est heureuse. Cette fresque est une façon de se rapprocher de sa sœur, de Tobias, et d'ancrer en elle cette appartenance, à Chicago et aux Audacieux, qui lui fait défaut. Elle a hâte de voir le motif final une fois les plaies cicatrisées.

A l'appartement, Tobias, déjà rentré, occupe la salle de bain. Tris retire la veste en grimaçant de douleur. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir sous la main l'infusion amère d'écorce de saule de Mark. Comme chez le tatoueur, elle s'assoit contre la table, à califourchon sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur son dossier. C'est dans cette position qu'il retrouve sa compagne en ouvrant la porte. En voyant les pansements dépasser de son débardeur, il comprend tout de suite d'où vient sa petite amie. Sous le tissu, il devine l'étendue du pansement, qui occupe la quasi-totalité de sa peau, en trois éléments, et par conséquent, les brûlures qui doivent lui déchirer le dos. Il prend une chaise et s'assoit en face d'elle, dans la même position, avec un sourire un peu navré.

\- Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte, ça semble très étendu… dit-il. Ça va ?

\- Tu dois te souvenir ce que ça fait, on n'oublie pas ça… répond-elle en souriant faiblement.

Il acquiesce avec compassion. Les surfaces les plus noircies étaient les plus douloureuses.

\- Quel motif as-tu choisi ? demande-t-il avec intérêt.

\- Sur l'épaule opposée à Beatrice, le symbole des Audacieux. C'est pour que tu ne nous confondes jamais… glisse Tris mi-figue, mi-raisin. Le reste, c'est une surprise, tu me diras ce que tu en penses quand ce sera fini.

Tobias sourit gentiment, un peu ennuyé toutefois de l'explication que lui livre Tris au sujet du choix du symbole.

\- Tu as toujours des doutes apparemment… lui glisse le jeune homme.

\- Pas vraiment. Je me sens, j'ai besoin de me sentir à l'unisson avec Beatrice, et ces liens… qui vous soudent, même s'ils sont parfois conflictuels ou compliqués, entre Audacieux, ça me fascine. Je sais que mettre ce logo dans mon dos ne m'y intégrera pas nécessairement mieux, mais j'en avais vraiment envie…

\- Le tatouage était vraiment un signe distinctif des Audacieux, si, c'est vrai, confirme Tobias.

\- J'aurai besoin de toi pour les soins, dit-elle en se crispant alors que tout son dos la lance par à-coups, comme des projections de lance-flamme.

\- Bien sûr. Je vais aller à l'infirmerie te chercher un calmant. Viens, lui propose-t-il en se levant et en lui tendant la main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. En attendant, tu vas avoir droit à un médicament auquel je n'ai pas eu accès à l'époque, pour calmer les brûlures.

\- Quel médicament ? demande la jeune femme en le rejoignant.

\- Tu verras, l'endorphine fait beaucoup de bien, répond Tobias avec humour en l'attirant contre lui par les hanches.

Il glisse ses mains doucement derrière sa nuque et défait la longue tresse. Ses lèvres qui prennent les siennes donnent à Tris des frissons le long de son dos en feu.

\- C'est frustrant, je ne peux pas te serrer. Mais peut-être que tu n'as pas mal, là ? dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Le temps de ce baiser, Tris a oublié quelques secondes le brasier sur la peau de son dos. Elle sent qu'il a simplement migré dans sa bouche et dans sa poitrine. Tobias la relâche à regret pour se rendre à l'infirmerie de l'orphelinat. La jeune fille se demande comment le jeune homme, alors novice, a pu endurer les brûlures de son envahissant tatouage sans se plaindre, ni avoir la possibilité de suspendre son entraînement d'Audacieux.

Restée seule, elle se dit qu'elle ne doit pas avoir moins de courage, si elle veut être une Audacieuse. Si la préparation de l'expédition sur le lac nécessite qu'elle s'investisse, elle le fera. A son tour de serrer les dents. Et sinon, elle va pouvoir mettre à profit les prochains jours pour reprendre ses recherches historiques et familiales. Tous les Audacieux avaient un diplôme, que son « arrivée » un peu fracassante à la vie, ne lui a pas – encore – donné l'occasion de valider.


	33. Chapter 33

Tobias rentre très tard. Il a commencé à préparer l'Hovercraft. Tris est allongée sur le lit à plat ventre, torse nu. Ses pansements occupent tout son dos. Elle s'est endormie, et Tobias hésite à la réveiller. Mais il est indispensable de soigner les tatouages pour écourter au maximum la durée de la cicatrisation. Mis à part le symbole des Audacieux, Tobias ne voit pas bien encore à quoi ressemble le dessin qui occupe les trois quarts de son dos. Les croûtes et les rougeurs sont encore trop nombreuses pour dévoiler les traits de l'artiste. Tobias se penche et embrasse son bras nu en écartant le voile de ses cheveux. Tris s'éveille.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais faire les soins, tu peux rester comme ça. Inutile de te remettre les pansements maintenant, ça va sécher à l'air libre. Dis-moi ce que c'est, je ne vois pas…

\- Mmmh … non, se défile Tris. Dis-moi ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui…

\- Mmmh… non, se venge Tobias, vaguement vexé.

Malgré leur chamaillerie, le jeune homme se dit qu'il ne pourra pas tenir longtemps dans son silence. Il faudra qu'ils parlent de la préparation de l'Hovercraft. Il est inenvisageable de partir pour une telle expédition sans un minimum de précautions.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, une fois Tobias parti, Tris se remet au travail. Ses recherches historiques et généalogiques ont été laissées de côté longtemps, au bénéfice de l'exploration du mur. Elle reprend là où elle en était restée : au mariage de ses parents.

En marge de l'acte de mariage, elle lit avec une boule d'émotion dans la gorge l'annotation renvoyant vers l'acte de décès. Natalie et Andrew y sont déclarés morts le même jour, pendant la guerre civile, à l'âge de quarante-trois ans. Ça correspond à ce qu'elle a vu dans les transferts mémoriels, et à la mémoire de sa sœur Beatrice, qu'elle décrypte progressivement.

En remontant dans le temps, elle retrouve le mariage d'Helena et William Prior, les parents d'Andrew, à l'âge respectivement de vingt-et-un et vingt-trois ans. Elle apprend aussi qu'Andrew avait un frère, Steven, de cinq ans son aîné. Jamais Tris n'a détecté dans quelque patch que ce soit, l'existence de ce jeune homme. Andrew n'avait sans doute jamais évoqué son existence à personne, en bon Altruiste d'adoption qu'il était. L'acte de décès de Steven finit par dévoiler à Tris qu'il n'avait qu'à peine plus de la quarantaine à sa mort, chez les Erudits, sa faction d'origine et aussi celle qu'il avait choisie lors de la Cérémonie du Choix. Il aurait associé des produits nocifs entre eux dans un laboratoire et n'y aurait pas survécu. Le décès est constaté par son mentor… Derek Matthews.

Tris reprend ses notes. Déjà, Kristin Johnson était décédée d'un accident de laboratoire. Il semble que les produits chimiques et les laboratoires aient fait autant de morts chez les Erudits que le gouffre chez les Audacieux... Et le nom de Matthews se retrouve presque à chaque fois impliqué dans ces décès étranges. Elle ne peut qu'en déduire que l'ensemble de cette société articulée en factions était gangrénée depuis longtemps par les exactions héréditaires d'une poignée de personnes aux visions totalitaires, prêts à tout soit pour le pouvoir, soit pour maintenir artificiellement une apparence de fonctionnement idéal.

L'arbre généalogique des Prior prend forme, elle parvient à retracer le chemin généalogique de ses ancêtres, jusqu'à Edith Prior. Elle constate qu'à chaque mariage, soit c'était le garçon nommé Prior qui donnait son nom à son épouse, soit c'était la fiancée Prior qui le donnait à son époux. Jamais aucun mariage d'un Prior n'a donné lieu à un changement de nom du couple pour l'autre patronyme. Mais un point lui saute aux yeux et lui donne l'impression soudaine de se vider de son sang. Aucun Prior n'a vécu plus de quarante-cinq ans. Tous sont décédés de morts violentes : accidents de laboratoire, suicides, agressions violentes, disparition mystérieuse, jusqu'à la mort de Natalie et Andrew par arme à feu pendant la guerre.

Une malédiction semble poursuivre la lignée et le nom des Prior. Tobias aurait-il eu raison d'avoir peur qu'elle ne meure trop vite ? En disant cela, il pensait à l'échec du clonage dont elle était née, en cas de vieillissement rapide et prématuré. Mais si la raison en était plutôt une hérédité catastrophique ? Une vie inéluctablement courte ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

Tris décide de ne pas parler de ça à Tobias, pour ne pas l'alerter, tant qu'elle n'identifie pas la raison de cette espérance de vie incroyablement courte des Prior. La réponse est peut-être dans leurs activités ? Pourquoi, à chaque mariage, c'est le nom de Prior qui était choisi par les époux ?

Helena et William Prior décèdent à quelques semaines d'intervalle, après le décès de leur fils Steven. Dans les journaux de l'époque, Tris lit qu'Helena aurait accusé Derek d'avoir assassiné son fils, ce qui a provoqué un scandale chez les Erudits. Elle est déclarée morte, quelques semaines plus tard sans que les circonstances soient relatées. William, archiviste documentaire chez les Erudits, se suicide, de chagrin explique l'article, quelques jours plus tard, par injection létale. Voilà pourquoi ils n'étaient pas là au mariage d'Andrew. Et aussi pourquoi ce dernier avait quitté les Erudits, parmi lesquels circulaient de terribles rumeurs sur ces disparitions.

Archiviste documentaire… Cette fonction interpelle Tris. Johanna lui a permis d'accéder aux archives documentaires de la cité, avec les codes d'accès de Tobias, les plus étendus existant. Malgré ses recherches, Tris ne trouve rien de plus sur ces disparitions, ces morts prématurées, dans les ressources qu'elle exploite.

L'esprit de la jeune fille réfléchit à toute vitesse. Edith Prior est arrivée à Chicago en changeant de nom, après avoir absorbé le sérum d'oubli, porteuse du message enregistré de la civilisation extérieure, et de leur expérience sur les factions. Tous les mariages par la suite ont perpétué le nom des Prior, presque tous chez les Erudits, à part quelques transferts entrants, et de très rares transferts sortants, qui ont changé de nom, ou sont morts avant de convoler.

Le nom des Prior _devait_ être perpétué. _Avec son message_. Tous les Prior avaient une _mission_ à travers le temps ! Tris en est convaincue. Parmi tous les ancêtres qu'elle retrouve, figure un archiviste toutes les deux générations. Andrew et Natalie Prior sont les seuls à avoir fait défection pour intégrer les Altruistes, Tris comprend mieux pourquoi le Bureau était furieux : leurs enfants ne pourraient pas être archivistes, et continuer à assurer le suivi et la mémoire de leur expérience ! Mais coup de théâtre le jour de la Cérémonie du Choix, puisque Caleb était retourné chez les Erudits, au désespoir de ses parents !

En un éclair, Tris comprend beaucoup de choses : Andrew et Natalie devaient pertinemment connaître la fatalité de la lignée des Prior, ils avaient espéré s'en défaire en quittant les Erudits, mais le retour de Caleb dans la faction d'origine d'Andrew contrariait leur espoir. Ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée que la terrible malédiction tombe à nouveau, en l'occurrence sur leur fils. Quand Beatrice choisit les Audacieux, Natalie a souri : sa fille pourrait peut-être échapper à cette malédiction. Et dans un transfert, Tris se souvient que la veille de la Cérémonie, en serrant leurs enfants dans leurs bras après le dîner, Natalie avait murmuré à l'oreille de Beatrice qu'elle était très fière d'elle. Mais pas à Caleb. Pourquoi ?

Dans la tête de Tris, les pièces du puzzle dansent, certaines s'emboîtent. Bien sûr ! Sa mère avait senti la différence de Beatrice : pour faire elle-même passer le test aux jeunes de seize ans des autres factions, elle savait très bien pourquoi certains étaient renvoyés chez eux au prétexte d'être malades. Elle-même avait déjà eu recours à ce subterfuge pour couvrir des Divergents. Natalie _savait_ que sa fille prenait la suite, Beatrice était l'héritière de la lignée des Prior. Voilà pourquoi elle lui avait dit qu'elle était si fière d'elle ! Gardienne du secret, messagère et croisée !

Alors, Beatrice n'avait aucune chance ? Elle était destinée, née pour se sacrifier au nom du secret, de la boîte ? Divergente pour sauver les autres et mourir ?

Tris, tremblante, abasourdie par ses propres conclusions, cherche une autre façon d'interpréter ses découvertes, en vain. Elle voudrait trouver une preuve. Elle voudrait surtout prouver qu'elle se trompe, que Beatrice n'a pas été l'instrument de manipulateurs qui ont réussi à utiliser la lignée, toute une lignée d'êtres humains, pour servir leur expérience. Beatrice est morte en révélant aux habitants le mensonge dans lequel ils vivaient depuis des décennies, et en les protégeant pour l'avenir, de ces expériences. Cela a-t-il suffi pour briser la malédiction ?

Caleb n'est pas archiviste mais travaille dans le domaine de l'agronomie. Il n'a pas repris le flambeau de son aïeul. Soudain, une idée traverse l'esprit en ébullition de la jeune fille. « C'est pas possible, ce serait trop simple… », pense-t-elle.

Tris se déconnecte de la base documentaire. Puis y retourne. Le système lui demande à nouveau le code d'accès. Elle regarde quelques instants, hypnotisée, la zone vierge qui attend le code, sans arriver à en détacher ses yeux figés. Ses doigts bougent jusqu'à l'écran clavier, alors qu'elle a l'impression de ne pas le leur avoir commandé. Mais au lieu de taper le code secret de Tobias, ses doigts écrivent : D-E-S-T-I-N-E-E.

L'interface des archives s'ouvre. L'héritière vient d'endosser le flambeau maudit des Prior.

* * *

Tris n'arrive plus à taper sur l'écran tactile. Ses doigts tremblent et elle ne les contrôle plus. C'est lettre par lettre qu'elle continue ses recherches, mot par mot. Elle sent la sueur perler sur son front, dans sa nuque, son dos n'est qu'une surface embrasée par la brûlure de la transpiration sur ses plaies à peine fermées. Elle se lève brusquement du fauteuil de bureau qu'elle occupe depuis trois heures, son débardeur vole sur son passage, elle se déshabille avec rage et se place, en pantalon et en soutien-gorge, sous la douche. Elle laisse une minute l'eau fraîche apaiser le feu dans son dos, et ramener un peu de calme dans sa tête. Elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'affronter la douleur, mais ce n'est pas la guerre, personne n'est menacé en cette minute, aucun héroïsme à endurer la douleur pour rien.

Sans prendre le temps de se sécher, elle retourne dans la pièce principale, pousse le fauteuil de bureau, attrape une chaise qu'elle place devant l'écran à l'envers et elle s'assoit à califourchon sur le bois, le buste appuyé sur le dossier de la chaise, le dos à l'air libre, apaisé par l'eau fraîche. La douche lui a fait du bien, elle ne prête pas attention à la flaque d'eau qui s'étend sous sa chaise, et reprend ses recherches.

Et elle voit.

Elle comprend.

L'incroyable fardeau, la destinée fatale des Prior. La boîte, dont le secret de l'emplacement n'est transmis que de Prior en Prior, ainsi que le code secret protégeant le message du Bureau, qui a failli se perdre avec la mort brutale d'Andrew et Natalie Prior. Sans la Divergence de Beatrice, son intelligence, et son clonage, deux cents ans d'expérience auraient été réduits à néant, et des milliers d'êtres humains auraient encore été sacrifiés, en vain, sur l'autel d'un modèle de société en perdition.

Dans les archives, Tris retrouve les rapports sur les disparitions mystérieuses, comment certains Prior, peu, ont été exfiltrés en secret vers la Marge ou les Sans-faction, sans avertir le Bureau, car trop exposés, ou trop faibles pour perpétuer la lignée des missionnaires. Quand un Prior trouvait refuge chez les Sans-faction, il était systématiquement renommé, et sa trace effacée dès le jour de sa disparition. Ainsi, un certain Christopher Prior est devenu, chez les Sans-faction, Chris Priston. Sont consignés aussi les soupçons d'assassinat sur certains membres de la famille Prior. Tout en lisant, Tris s'imprègne de toute l'histoire de sa famille, comme si cela lui rappelait des souvenirs secrets et enfouis. Tout lui semble logique et presque convenu et chaque mort injuste lui déchire le cœur comme si elle avait perdu un proche parent.

Malgré l'horreur de certains détails morbides, Tris sent la trame de sa vie se coudre un peu plus, les lambeaux de son passé se rafistoler, pour lui donner une Histoire, une raison d'être. Elle et Caleb sont les derniers des Prior, cela fait-il d'eux les héritiers de la lignée ? L'origine de sa naissance, à elle, lui en donne-t-elle le droit ? Et quel secret reste-t-il à garder, à transmettre ? Les factions sont dissoutes. Même si la paix est fragile, la société se réorganise, la vie reprend ses droits. Quel peut bien être son rôle, s'il y en a un à lui échoir, maintenant ? Caleb a-t-il les épaules assez larges pour endosser le rôle ancestral des Prior ? Ses travaux en faveur de l'agriculture sont importants pour le rétablissement de ressources alimentaires saines. A sa mesure, il contribue au bien commun. Doit-elle dans ce cas, lui faire part de ses découvertes ?

Perdue, taraudée par ses questions, Tris se lève pour faire les cent pas dans l'appartement. Elle a besoin de réfléchir aux conséquences de ce qu'elle a appris. Elle ne se sent pas l'expérience pour prendre une décision aussi grave, qui engage des générations de ses aïeux, et la confiance qu'ils mettaient dans leur descendance. Après avoir réparé les gènes, sauvé des êtres humains dans une cité en guerre, l'action de Tris en faveur de l'eau s'inscrit-il dans ce qui était attendu de sa lignée ?

Pour se laisser le temps de la réflexion, elle décide de changer de cible. Elle consacre ses recherches suivantes à la famille de Tobias. Les dossiers secrets de William Prior sont peut-être plus complets, et lui permettront peut-être de savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Jonah Johnson, le père d'Evelyn. William Prior est décédé avant le mariage de Marcus et Evelyn, mais Tris apprend que son père Andrew a continué à alimenter un peu les archives secrètes des Prior, avec la complicité informatique involontaire de… Marcus.

Sans l'informer dans les détails du contenu de ses articles, les Prior ont dû demander l'assistance de leur voisin et ami, chef du gouvernement de la cité, pour accéder aux ressources protégées des archives documentaires. Marcus était complice de leur mission, comme il avait essayé d'en informer Beatrice, chez les Fraternels. Il disait donc vrai. Lui seul pouvait encore informer Beatrice, la plus forte des enfants Prior, de sa mission, de son héritage. Et Tobias et elle l'ont renvoyé. Dans le contexte, ça pouvait aisément se comprendre. Mais en réfléchissant, Tris ferme les yeux et se remémore tous se qu'elle sait de leur période de refuge chez les Fraternels, et de l'invasion des Audacieux à la solde des Erudits, pour traquer les Divergents. Marcus avait tout fait pour protéger leur fuite précipitée, jusqu'à se mettre en travers du trajet des balles qui les visaient, Tris en a la vision floue, mais certaine. Ce jour-là, il a joué son rôle de père, et de messager du secret, en tentant aussi de protéger la fuite, non seulement de son fils Tobias, mais aussi de Beatrice et Caleb.

Dans ses articles, Andrew raconte qu'après le mariage de Marcus et Evelyn, les Prior avaient parfois entendu des éclats de voix chez leurs amis, et qu'ils les voyaient rarement ensemble. Ces faits avaient leur importance puisqu'ils concernaient le chef du gouvernement, dont la réputation était primordiale dans le système des factions. Les Prior ont donc protégé leur ami, commençant par lutter contre les rumeurs, qu'ils pensaient infondées, mais dues au mauvais caractère d'Evelyn. Mais un jour, les Eaton ont reçu la visite de Jonah Johnson, peu après leur mariage, avec un paquet, un cadeau. S'en était suivi une grosse dispute. Et quelques jours plus tard, Andrew indique dans un rapport qu'il soupçonne Evelyn d'avoir soumis son père au sérum d'oubli, une dose ayant disparu des réserves pourtant protégées des Altruistes.

Tris interrompt sa lecture pour réfléchir en fermant les yeux. L'obscurité derrière ses paupières l'aide à se concentrer. Les images dansent dans sa mémoire, se forment au fond de son esprit. Elle essaie de rassembler les éléments dont elle dispose. Jonah Johnson, ingénieur de génie civil chez les Erudits, le cadeau, le sérum d'oubli, la disparition. Quoi d'autre ? Elle se lève à nouveau pour marcher dans l'appartement. Elle peste contre l'absence de photos dans les articles. Les Altruistes n'en prenaient jamais, et ses parents n'ont pas dérogé à cette règle.

En sortant de sa douche anarchique, elle avait tordu ses cheveux mouillés en une torsade qu'elle avait passée sur le devant de son épaule, afin qu'ils ne gardent pas humide le tatouage convalescent. Dans son dos, sa peau a séché. Maintenant, elle la tiraille, déshydratée, interrompt par moment sa concentration.

Il lui manque un élément pour que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent, mais lequel ? La jeune fille, tatouée comme une novice, croise ses doigts entre eux et fait quelques mouvements d'étirement avec ses bras en l'air, puis devant elle, accentuant les tiraillements et les craquelures dans son dos desséché par la douche, et sans soins. Tris s'agace. Pour une fois, fermer les yeux, marcher de long en large, ne la calme pas, et ne lui fournit pas la solution. Pourtant, elle sent que la réponse est là, tout près.

C'est en rouvrant les yeux que la solution lui apparaît.

\- Nan, c'est pas vrai ? Ça peut pas être aussi bête que ça ? murmure-t-elle pour elle-même.

Dans un mouvement de club de golf, elle récupère son débardeur qu'elle avait jeté au sol et l'enfile. Son dos la démange mais elle n'a pas le temps de se préoccuper de ça. Elle fonce dans la salle de bain, en ressort presque immédiatement et elle est déjà arrivée en courant à la moitié du couloir quand la porte de l'appartement se ferme automatiquement derrière elle.

* * *

\- S'il te plaît, Matthew, c'est important ! plaide Tris.

\- Mais Tris, nous avions déjà un planning dans ce labo aujourd'hui, tu aurais dû prendre rendez-vous, je me serais arrangé ! répond Matthew sur un faux ton de reproche.

Le jeune homme, bien qu'ayant maintenant une relation amoureuse avec Lily, garde une profonde tendresse pour Tris. L'avoir accompagnée pendant tout son éveil, été aussi le confident de ses difficultés, de ses joies, a tissé un lien fort entre eux. Mais là, ce que lui demande Tris en urgence… Il soupire :

\- Quel est ce résultat que tu soupçonnes, pourquoi a-t-il tant d'importance ?

\- Je… Je te le dirai, mais après. Fais-moi confiance, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé sans raison, non ?

\- Je sais, concède le généticien. Mais… ce travail a un coût, je ne sais pas si je peux le faire passer comme ça, Tris, j'ai des comptes à rendre, tu sais…

\- Combien ? demande Tris avec force.

La somme que Matthew lui annonce est élevée. La moitié de son indemnité mensuelle. Tris se mord la lèvre et réfléchit en vitesse à ses dépenses et aux conséquences si elle devait diminuer de moitié sa prochaine indemnité.

\- D'accord, je paie la somme, affirme-t-elle en tendant ses mains devant elle pour que Matthew se saisisse de ce qu'elles contiennent.

\- Toute utilisation du matériel de laboratoire est consignée, Tris, je ne pourrai pas garder secret le résultat.

\- Je ne te le demande pas. Juste de le garder pour toi deux jours pour me laisser le temps de gérer l'information. Ensuite, ça n'aura plus de raison de rester secret. Dans combien de temps ?

\- Je le ferai ce soir. Je procède toujours au test deux fois, pour garantir le résultat. Donc, demain, en fin de matinée. Tu sais déjà ce que je vais trouver, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je crois que oui, dit Tris avec un sourire mystérieux.

* * *

De retour à l'appartement, Tris s'est remise sur la base documentaire de son aïeul. Elle doit absolument se changer les idées, ou elle va devenir folle à attendre le résultat de la recherche demandée à Matthew.

Le dernier article est signé de son père, peu de temps avant son décès, pendant la guerre civile. Il y explique où trouver la boîte et ce qu'elle contient. Elle avait été déplacée quand Natalie et lui ont intégré les Altruistes, et enterrée dans leur propre logement quand ils ont emménagé ensemble. La suite, Tris la connaît.

Mais surtout, plus loin dans le temps, il explique comment Evelyn avait entendu une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée. Et pour cause. Incompatible avec la faction des Altruistes, comme avec toutes les autres, Evelyn était curieuse et ambitieuse, révoltée contre le système. Elle cherchait tous les moyens de s'en venger. La curiosité étant proscrite dans la faction, Andrew et Natalie n'avaient sans doute pas observé suffisamment de précautions pour, un jour, évoquer leur mission. Alors que Tobias avait seulement six ans, Evelyn sollicite ses voisins pour organiser sa disparition, sans son fils, sans quoi elle les menaçait de révéler leur condition particulière et tout ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Du jour au lendemain, Evelyn disparaît, morte pour tous. Sauf pour Natalie et Andrew, déchirés par leur devoir et le mal qu'ils infligeaient à son petit garçon.

Dans un fichier, Tris retrouve la liste des Divergents exfiltrés par Natalie, parfois aidée de Marcus. Dans cette liste, Amar, Jeffrey, George, et d'autres.

La sœur de Beatrice se dit que ces précieuses archives l'ont aidée à reconstruire le puzzle de son passé, de sa famille. Et vont peut-être contribuer au bonheur de plusieurs autres personnes. A ce jour, elle est la seule à en connaître l'existence, et il s'est passé énormément de choses depuis le dernier enregistrement de son père.

Elle ouvre une nouvelle rubrique, et écrit.

Elle écrit qui elle est, et les circonstances de sa naissance, ses capacités mémorielles, et son évolution. Puis elle écrit la guerre, le chagrin, la peur, la fuite, les combats de sa sœur, ses espoirs aussi, trompés par David. Puis sa mort. La gorge gonflée d'émotion, de peine et de joie mêlées, elle écrit, pendant des heures, avachie sur le dossier en bois de la chaise appuyé sur le bureau de Tobias.

Quand celui-ci rentre, c'est dans cette position de crapaud qu'il voit sa petite amie. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle lève les yeux de l'écran, ses traits sont tirés. En se redressant sur sa chaise, tout son corps lui fait mal, d'avoir été si mal assise pendant tout l'après-midi. Mais elle court, torse nu, sans un mot, sans s'occuper de ses courbatures qui la lancent, et se jette au cou de Tobias pour y cacher son émotion, elle a besoin de partager le poids de ses découvertes.

En partie.

Tobias, très étonné de son comportement, se contente dans un premier temps de la serrer dans ses bras, puisque c'est ce qu'elle semble attendre de cet élan subit. Puis, il s'écarte un peu, et repousse doucement la mèche qui dissimule la moitié gauche de son visage.

\- Tris ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demande-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille réalise qu'elle meure de faim. Depuis que Tobias est parti le matin même, elle n'a rien avalé. Ses découvertes, les émotions, la faim, son amant contre elle, tout lui donne le vertige. Les mains glissées autour de sa taille, elle s'accroche au jeune homme en serrant son tee-shirt dans ses doigts refermés sur les paumes. Elle n'a pas l'air vraiment chagrinée, ou inquiète, alors Tobias attend patiemment qu'elle lui parle.

\- J'ai trouvé, murmure-t-elle.

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? s'enquiert-il en la conduisant, contre lui, jusqu'au canapé.

\- Tout. Ma famille, mes ancêtres, leur mission, les preuves, tout.

Ensemble, ils s'installent dans le canapé, Tobias lui enfile son débardeur et Tris raconte. A l'aide de la tablette, elle explique les fichiers d'état civil, la découverte des archives secrètes, transmissibles que dans la lignée des Prior, les articles de William, puis de son père, et ce qu'elle a écrit, elle. Elle passe sous silence l'espérance de vie catastrophiquement basse des Prior, en tout cas pour l'instant. Elle ne veut pas l'inquiéter. Elle l'informe des circonstances de la disparition de son grand-père Jonah Johnson, peu après une grosse dispute entendue chez les Eaton.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Ma mère a dû s'offusquer d'un truc qu'il lui aura dit, et organiser son assassinat ! dit Tobias d'une voix triste.

\- Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, répond doucement Tris, je suis désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas. C'est dingue comme tu peux trouver les trucs parfois les plus évidents, mais qui ont échappé à tout le monde ! s'étonne Tobias. C'est fou, tout ça !

En jetant un œil sur son ordinateur, Tobias remarque la flaque d'eau, qui ne s'est pas résorbée, sous la chaise à l'envers. Il interroge Tris du regard.

\- Avec le stress et l'énervement, j'ai beaucoup transpiré, explique la jeune fille. La sueur me brûlait tellement le dos que je suis allée me mettre sous la douche toute habillée pour me rafraîchir, j'avais juste enlevé mon débardeur pour qu'il ne colle pas sur la peau du dos. Je ne me suis pas séchée.

Tobias sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Déraisonnable, encore… soupire-t-il. Je vais faire les soins.

Tris acquiesce.

\- Je vais me doucher.

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, fraîche et plus détendue. Tobias sèche son dos en tamponnant doucement. De petites croûtes tombent, petit à petit, des plaies les plus larges dues aux surfaces noircies. L'onguent hydratant calme enfin les tiraillements qu'elle a endurés toute la journée. Pendant que le jeune homme étale la crème, Tris lâche :

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Marcus.

Tobias interrompt son geste imperceptiblement, puis reprend les petits mouvements circulaires.

\- Je sais depuis longtemps que ce moment devait arriver, dit-il. Je m'y attendais.

\- Il a des réponses qui me manquent encore, j'en suis sûre, essaie d'expliquer Tris.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai prévenu que tu irais, quand j'y suis allé, avec Mark, pour ses plantes.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas que tu y étais allé, et…

Le ventre désespérément vide de Tris leur coupe ridiculement la parole d'un grognement d'ours en colère qui provoque une hilarité bienvenue après la tension due à l'évocation de Marcus.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas mangé de la journée ? s'offusque Tobias.

\- Je n'ai pas vu l'heure, j'étais absorbée, s'excuse Tris en se retournant.

L'air navré, Tobias pianote sur la tablette et commande deux gros hamburgers au livreur à domicile.

\- Pas de cuisine, ni de vaisselle, je t'offre le dîner, tu l'as bien mérité, ça se fête, toutes tes trouvailles.

Tris sourit, et se garde de lui dire qu'elle espère avoir encore mieux à fêter, dès le lendemain.

* * *

Tris s'agace et fait les cent pas depuis qu'elle est réveillée, la matinée traîne en longueur. Elle regarde sans cesse sa montre dans l'espoir de recevoir de Matthew le message tant attendu, lui signifiant que les résultats de son travail sont disponibles. Les secondes s'égrènent, trop doucement à son goût, au rythme des battements de son cœur qu'elle sent résonner dans tout son corps.

Pour s'occuper et arrêter de tourner en rond, elle fait un gâteau au chocolat façon Audacieux, en espérant qu'il sera un mets de fête, et non de consolation. Elle descend le linge à laver à la buanderie de l'orphelinat, puis remonte ronger son frein dans l'appartement, sans pouvoir trouver la concentration pour se remettre sur les ressources documentaires des Prior. Sur les nerfs, elle sursaute violemment quand sa montre vibre sur son poignet, annonçant le résultat tant attendu. Tris, tremblante, ose à peine afficher le message que lui envoie Matthew. D'un doigt de sa main moite, elle ouvre le mini-message, accompagné d'une pièce jointe à ouvrir depuis son ordinateur, avec le résultat détaillé.

Positif, à quatre-vingt-dix pourcents.

Le vertige la saisit et elle tombe assise dans le canapé en fermant les yeux, bouleversée par l'enjeu de la réponse qu'elle avait pourtant pratiquement devinée depuis la veille. Elle se relève comme un ressort, en levant les bras au ciel et en hurlant de joie.

Immédiatement après son explosion de bonheur, le cœur battant, elle se demande comment elle va pouvoir annoncer cette nouvelle. Elle a quelques heures pour y réfléchir.

* * *

Quand Tobias rentre le soir même, plus tôt, à la demande de Tris, il est intrigué. Elle lui a demandé de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais voulait le voir dès que possible. En entrant dans l'appartement, il ne remarque rien d'autre que la bonne odeur de son gâteau préféré. Tris se lève de l'écran et vient à sa rencontre, pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu as inventé cette fois ? demande Tobias d'un ton moqueur.

\- J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, dit Tris mystérieusement.

\- Tu sais, moi et les surprises…

\- Je pense que tu vas aimer celle-là, réplique Tris sur le ton le plus neutre qu'elle parvient à adopter. Je dois aller chercher quelque chose, je reviens dans quelques minutes. Tu devrais t'asseoir.

La jeune fille s'éclipse par la porte de l'appartement, sous l'œil perplexe et vaguement inquiet de Tobias. Sa petite amie l'a habitué à des surprises, pas toujours bonnes, issues de ses comportements parfois irrationnels ou passionnés. Mais Tris semble plutôt de bonne humeur et il reste sur ses interrogations. Quand le déclic de la porte retentit, Tobias entend une voix familière grogner :

\- Pas si vite, ma jolie, j'ai pas vingt ans moi !

\- Venez, entrez ! clame Tris avec empressement.

Le jeune Audacieux voit avec étonnement Monsieur Stone passer la porte de son appartement, presque poussé par Tris. Cette précipitation sans concession pour son âge ne lui ressemble pas. Quand il voit Tobias, le vieux monsieur s'adresse à lui et s'offusque :

\- Mais quelle mouche la pique !

\- Bonjour John, je ne sais pas, elle ne veut rien me dire depuis tout-à-l'heure ! répond-il en souriant. Et s'adressant à Tris : à lui aussi tu as quelqu'un à lui présenter ?

\- Oui, exactement ! chantonne sa petite amie, survoltée. Asseyez-vous, tous les deux !

Tris laisse les deux hommes s'asseoir face à face autour de la table, et prend place debout derrière Tobias, en passant ses bras autour de lui en cravate. Elle prend une grande inspiration :

\- Tobias, je te présente Jonah Johnson, ton grand-père.


	34. Chapter 34

Un silence fracassant accueille l'annonce de Tris.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu dis, gamine ? grogne le bon Monsieur Stone.

Tobias, lui, est muet. Il prend Tris par le poignet pour la tirer sur le côté, afin de pouvoir la voir dans les yeux. La jeune fille s'assied près de lui en souriant. Le jeune homme ne peut pas articuler un mot, la gorge nouée. Il scrute le visage de sa petite amie comme pour y trouver la trace d'une mauvaise blague, mais l'espoir illumine ses iris bleu sombre.

Sans quitter Tobias des yeux, leurs regards hypnotisés l'un par l'autre, Tris dit :

\- Je vais vous expliquer Monsieur Stone. Cela fait des semaines que je fais des recherches dans les archives documentaires de la ville. Je suis tombée sur des articles secrets, alimentés par mon grand-père, William Prior, alors qu'il était archiviste chez les Erudits, et puis par mon père, après la mort de William. L'un de ces articles raconte comment, un jour, Jonah Johnson, le père d'Evelyn, la mère de Tobias, est venu rendre visite aux Eaton, dans leur maison du quartier des Altruistes. C'était peu après leur mariage. Apparemment, il apportait un cadeau, un paquet. Il s'en est suivi une grosse querelle dans le jeune couple Eaton. Quelques jours après, Jonah Johnson a disparu. Mon père écrit qu'ils ont très vite soupçonné Evelyn d'avoir soumis son père au sérum d'oubli, et de l'avoir fait disparaître. Tout le monde a cru qu'il était mort, mais je n'ai trouvé aucun acte de décès à ce nom depuis.

Tris marque une pause pour juger de sa révélation sur les deux hommes. Le vieux monsieur, les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils relevés, écoute la jeune fille raconter son histoire. Tobias, figé, la bouche entrouverte, bois les paroles de Tris, les yeux ronds, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il entend. La jeune fille voit nettement sa peau battre furieusement dans son cou, par-dessus sa carotide. Chaque battement fait trembler la pointe de son tatouage. Il n'a pas lâché sa main et la serre si fort que Tris sent ses doigts s'engourdir. Mais elle n'y fait pas attention.

\- Dans un autre article, j'ai vu que l'un de mes ancêtres avait lui aussi été exfiltré de sa faction, les Erudits, pour le protéger. Il a été confié aux Sans-faction. Et comme souvent dans ces cas-là, les réfugiés prennent une autre identité. La plupart du temps, leur nom d'origine est plus ou moins réadapté. Mon ancêtre Christopher Prior est ainsi devenu Chris Priston. J'ai donc recoupé beaucoup d'informations. Jonah Johnson était ingénieur dans le génie civil, et il s'était occupé de l'approvisionnement en eau de la ville, et des systèmes de filtration des fermes Fraternelles.

Bien qu'elle s'adresse aux deux hommes, Tris ne peut détacher ses yeux de ceux de Tobias, pétrifié par le récit.

\- Vous avez perdu la mémoire, parce que vous avez reçu le sérum d'oubli à ce moment-là. Et John Stone, c'est un nom étrangement proche de Johnson, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit-elle doucement.

Comme Tobias a soudain desserré les doigts exsangues de la jeune fille, Tris pose ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme pour l'apaiser un peu, elles sont brûlantes. Les yeux de Tobias papillonnent sur ceux de Tris pour y découvrir la moindre once de mensonge, le moindre détail qu'il pourrait saisir pour ne pas croire ce qu'elle raconte, mais il ne voit rien. Rien que le regard franc, direct parfois même trop, de sa petite amie, pétillante de sa trouvaille triomphale.

\- Tris… articule enfin Tobias sans même bouger les lèvres.

\- Souvenez-vous, Monsieur Stone, coupe Tris, quand vous êtes venu nous aider à porter le canapé dans l'appartement, vous avez scruté la statue bleue avec curiosité, elle vous rappelait quelque chose, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est parce que c'est vous qui l'avez offerte à votre fille, dans ce paquet mystérieux, après son mariage. Vous étiez ingénieur dans le domaine de l'eau, et cette sculpture représente une chute d'eau… Les Altruistes n'acceptaient aucune décoration dans leurs maisons, elles étaient considérées comme futiles. Evelyn a soulevé la colère de Marcus quand elle a voulu laisser la statue bien en vue. Une grosse dispute. Alors elle a caché l'objet, et ne l'a rendu à Tobias que des années plus tard. Il était le symbole de sa rébellion contre les factions. Tobias adore cette statue. Et je pense que c'est parce que c'était la vôtre, votre cadeau. Inconsciemment, cet objet portait la mémoire de votre famille et Tobias s'y est accroché.

Bouleversé, le vieux monsieur en oublie ses sempiternels récriminations ou grognements.

\- C'est… peut-être une coïncidence… risque-t-il, ému aux larmes.

\- Je me doutais que j'entendrais cet argument, et j'ai voulu être certaine de dire la vérité, alors j'ai demandé à Matthew de faire un test ADN, je lui ai apporté vos brosses à dents hier. Il m'a envoyé le résultat ce matin. Il est positif à quatre-vingt-dix pourcents, soit le maximum possible sans avoir, en plus, l'ADN de la grand-mère, que je ne pouvais pas obtenir, puisque Kristin, votre épouse, est décédée alors qu'Evelyn était adolescente.

Tobias saisit les bras de Tris dans ses mains en la serrant :

\- Tris, réponds-moi, quelle est la probabilité pour que tu te sois trompée, ou que le test soit faux ? demande-t-il avec naïveté, d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Nulle, répond Tris avec un léger sourire, tu es le petit-fils de Jonah, de notre ami Monsieur Stone, Tobias.

\- Ben mon vieux, articule péniblement le vieil homme bouleversé, je savais pas que j'avais encore de la famille ! Viens là, gamin, embrasser un vieux bonhomme ! J'ai un petit-fils… Bon Dieu, j'ai un petit-fils !

Tobias pose un puissant baiser sur le front de sa petite amie et rejoint le vieil homme qui s'est levé pour faire le tour de la table. Une franche accolade les réunit, Tobias essaie de dominer l'émotion, la joie qui lui écrase la pomme d'Adam et l'empêche presque de respirer, compressant l'homme des ses bras de combattant et lui tapotant affectueusement l'omoplate. Jonah ouvre l'un de ses bras pour inviter Tris à les rejoindre. La jeune fille se faufile entre les bras ouverts, essuie une larme sur la joue du vieux monsieur et se fait happer par l'étreinte des deux hommes. Elle englobe le petit-fils et le grand-père par leur taille, émue aux larmes d'avoir pu réunir un petit bout de la famille de Tobias.

\- T'es un sacré bout de femme, petiote, pleurniche le vieil homme.

\- Allez, c'est la fête, ne pleurez pas, je vais chercher le gâteau et faire de la chicorée ! riposte-t-elle pour maîtriser sa propre émotion.

\- Amène la bouteille Tris, j'ai besoin d'un remontant je crois, articule Tobias.

Un peu gênés de se retrouver ainsi enlacés, les deux hommes se rassoient, face à face, et essaient de baser leur toute nouvelle relation sur quelques souvenirs.

\- Petiote, Evelyn, c'est bien ça le nom de la mère de… ce gamin-là, hein, ma fille ?

\- Oui, confirme Tris en arrivant avec l'assiette et les verres.

\- C'est elle dont tu m'as parlé en lisant les journaux, n'est-ce-pas ?

Tris s'assombrit, en jetant un regard à Tobias pour l'inviter à la laisser parler.

\- Oui, je suis désolée, elle est décédée il y a quelques semaines, dit-elle tristement en lui prenant la main.

\- Il lui est arrivé quoi ? J'ai dû m'endormir quand tu me lisais les articles, je ne sais plus.

\- C'est… une victime de la guerre civile, elle n'a pas réussi à s'en remettre, elle a été prise… dans une embuscade.

Bouleversé, Tobias regarde Tris avec adoration. Sans dire de mensonge, elle permet à ce vieil homme déjà assommé par l'arrivée fracassante de son petit-fils dans sa vie, de ne pas haïr sa fille disparue pour ses actes abjects. Le jeune homme sert un fond d'eau de vie dans les trois verres et les tend à Tris et à Jonah.

\- A nous ! Et à toi, Tris, tu es… stupéfiante… lance-t-il en lui jetant un regard de braise.

* * *

Il est très tard quand Tris et Tobias raccompagnent Jonah à son appartement. Tous ont passé la soirée à se raconter, se découvrir et se goinfrer de gâteau au chocolat. Avant de refermer sa porte, le grand-père tout neuf porte sa main doucement sur l'épaule de Tris :

\- Tu as remis de la joie dans une vieille carcasse qui n'en a plus ressenti depuis… je ne m'en souviens même plus, dit le vieil homme en souriant.

Puis il regarde Tobias d'un faux air sévère :

\- Quant à toi, les gamins te réclament en salle de sport, tu ne les entraînes plus très souvent ! Assume ton engagement à leur égard !

Tobias rit, attendri par ce grand-père descendu du ciel, qui a tout d'un père, un vrai.

\- Promis, je ferai des efforts. Bonne nuit… Jonah.

Le vieux monsieur referme sa porte doucement, et colle son oreille contre le bois, curieux comme un gamin qui attend le Père Noël. Il n'entend rien, tout d'abord. Certainement, son petit-fils, ce cadeau du ciel, et cette gamine qui l'a adopté dès son arrivée à l'orphelinat, s'embrassent devant la porte.

En l'espace d'une soirée, il a retrouvé une famille, un petit-fils courageux, une belle-fille sensationnelle et, qu'il le veuille ou non, un gendre inattendu en la personne de Marcus.

* * *

Dans l'appartement, Tobias se laisse tomber de toute sa hauteur dans le canapé. En passant les mains sur son visage, il n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui lui arrive. Après avoir vécu quinze ans sans père, ni mère dignes de ce nom, Tris lui a redonné une place dans cette famille déchirée, et quelqu'un, un parent, à aimer. Il tend une main à sa petite amie, qui vient s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux et prend ses joues dans ses mains. Elle caresse avec douceur et délice la naissance de barbe brune qui ombre à peine le visage de son âme sœur. Son cœur est gonflé de bonheur pour lui.

Tobias enserre sa taille et se redresse pour fourrer son visage dans le cou de Tris, aspirant contre son front et son nez, la soie de ses cheveux.

\- Comment tu arrives à faire ça, Tris ? marmonne-t-il dans le col de son chemisier zippé.

La jeune femme serre contre sa poitrine la tête chérie, en posant sa joue sur les cheveux noirs de Tobias.

\- A faire quoi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Tu transformes les déserts en oasis, le chagrin en joie, la lassitude en passion. Avoue, tu n'es pas réelle, tu es une fée, un mirage, tu vas disparaître après avoir transformé aussi la pluie en arc-en-ciel…

\- Oh non, j'aime trop la pluie ! répond Tris en riant. Puis elle ajoute d'une voix douce en fermant les yeux : Je ne suis pas seule à faire « tout ça », comme tu dis. J'ai une mémoire qui est un cadeau du ciel. A chaque seconde, je sens que j'ai près de moi Beatrice, mes parents, et les âmes de leurs propres parents et grands-parents. Tous me soufflent la direction à prendre sans que je m'en aperçoive. Ils me donnent le sens de mes recherches, les traces dans lesquelles je dois marcher. Et je t'ai, toi. Où que tu sois, si tu veux toujours de moi, je serai aussi… Tu es mon inspiration de chaque instant, Tobias. Je t'aime… Si je pouvais, je guérirais toutes les blessures de ton cœur, de ton âme…

\- Tu le fais déjà, souffle-il en prenant sa bouche. J'ai une chance folle de t'avoir, le _monde_ a de la chance de t'avoir.

* * *

Tobias peine à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Les incroyables révélations de Tris, durant la journée, tournent dans sa tête. Un grand-père ! Il a un grand-père ! Et normal… Pas comme son père, ou sa mère. Il se prend à se demander si lui aussi, ce grand-père tombé du ciel, est Divergent, comme lui.

Pourtant, il s'inquiète de savoir si Tris lui a vraiment détaillé toutes ses découvertes. Il en doute, au fond de lui. Car il ne semble pas le seul à être perturbé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a appris d'autre ? Quel lourd héritage lui ont laissé les Prior ? De quelle nouvelle responsabilité peut-elle se sentir chargée ?

Plusieurs fois, il a dû resserrer sur elle ses bras protecteurs. Dans son sommeil, comme elle les avait subis il y a de ça plusieurs semaines, la jeune fille semble en proie à de violents cauchemars la réveillant en sursaut.


	35. Chapter 35

Tris laisse le bus qui l'emmène à la ferme de Jeremy, brinquebalant sur la route inégale, la bercer mollement. Elle sourit vaguement en repensant à l'expression de ses compagnons de route quand elle est montée dans le bus, étonnés de voir une jeune Audacieuse les suivre aux travaux agricoles. Tous étaient vêtus de la tenue traditionnelle des Fraternels.

Par moments, Susan entame un babillage sur l'activité de la ferme de Marcus, dit Jeremy, sur Caleb, ou sur les cheveux de Tris sur lesquels elle ne cesse de s'extasier.

— C'est ton idée, la mèche sur le côté Susan, merci, dit Tris pour meubler un peu la conversation. On voit moins ma cicatrice comme ça.

La petite amie de Tobias laisse Susan lui faire une grosse tresse, tout en réfléchissant. Déjà, elle n'est pas complexée par sa cicatrice, elle lui rappelle chaque jour la valeur de la vie, la chance qu'elle a eue d'être formée pour se défendre, et surtout, le bonheur d'avoir des amis.

Et puis Tris n'est pas trop d'humeur à parler. Cela fait plusieurs nuits qu'elle dort mal, et elle est certaine que Tobias s'en est aperçu. En se réveillant en sursaut, elle trouve toujours ses bras sur ou autour d'elle pour l'aider à se rendormir. Nul doute que les révélations sur ses ancêtres, et en particulier leur espérance de vie si courte, est la raison de son inquiétude.

Pourtant, la jeune femme se dit qu'elle n'a pas peur de mourir, enfin, elle le croit. Beatrice, même si elle avait fini par aimer la vie, par avoir envie de la vivre pour l'amour de ceux qui l'entouraient encore, n'avait pas peur de mourir pour défendre la moindre vie, la moindre de ses valeurs. Elle a même défié la mort plusieurs fois. Une fois de trop. Sans avoir sa fougue irraisonnée et parfois suicidaire, Tris comprend aujourd'hui mieux son sacrifice. Peut-être la lecture des archives des Prior lui a-t-elle ouvert les yeux sur la vraie raison de son existence, sur son destin. Peut-elle lutter contre ? Le doit-elle ? Ses parents étaient les gardiens de la boîte, ils l'ont défendue jusqu'au bout. Beatrice a donné sa vie pour éviter à toute la population de Chicago d'être lobotomisée. Caleb a travaillé pour lui donner la vie, à elle, afin de donner une chance à la ville de poursuivre l'œuvre de Beatrice, et aux Divergents de trouver leur place, de prouver leur absolue nécessité pour la réparation génétique de l'être humain. Mais elle ? Quelle doit être son œuvre ? Pourquoi Caleb n'était-il pas l'héritier apparent ? Beatrice est partie car elle avait accompli la mission pour laquelle elle était destinée. Et son œuvre à elle ? L'eau ? Tris n'y croit pas. Tôt ou tard, les scientifiques auraient trouvé la solution.

Elle ferme les yeux, appelant au secours ses illustres ancêtres, pour qu'ils lui soufflent la réponse. Mais elle ne parvient qu'à ressasser ses cauchemars. Selon les nuits, elle se retrouve au bord d'un gouffre sans fond, poussée par une force irrésistible, et elle tombe en entraînant Tobias, Christina et tous ses ancêtres avec elle, dans un grand cri.

Susan voit bien que son amie est pensive, voire renfermée. Ce n'est pas habituel chez elle. Mais son éducation Altruiste lui interdit de se montrer curieuse. Elle a été étonnée quand, la veille, Tris est venue rendre visite à son frère, pour lui demander de profiter du trajet de Susan vers la ferme Fraternelle de Marcus, où elle travaille. La jeune fille a raconté à son frère une partie de ses découvertes dans les archives secrètes des Prior. Assez pour l'intéresser, lui livrer des bribes de l'histoire et de la destinée familiale, mais pas suffisamment pour effrayer Caleb avec ses craintes de décès prématuré. Caleb s'est mis en colère quand Tris lui a refusé l'accès à ces archives secrètes.

— Tris, pourquoi me mets-tu à l'écart, enfin ? s'est indigné Caleb. Si, comme tu le dis, nous sommes une lignée de Gardiens, j'en fais partie aussi !

— Je… Je ne sais pas, Caleb. Je ne te mets pas à l'écart puisque je t'en parle ! Je ne comprends pas encore ce qui m'arrive, ni pourquoi moi, j'ai eu accès à ces archives, et pas toi. Rien n'arrive par hasard, j'en suis sûre, laisse-moi le temps de… réfléchir.

— Ces données peuvent peut-être aider mes recherches agronomiques, Tris ! Après avoir tout fait pour propulser cette ville en avant, pourquoi mets-tu maintenant un frein à tout ça ? Je ne comprends pas ! s'est écrié son frère.

— Je te demande juste du temps, Caleb ! s'était énervée Tris. Je… retrace petit-à-petit mon passé, je cherche des réponses ! Je ne veux pas risquer de réduire à néant l'héritage qu'on m'a laissé, je n'en comprends pas encore le contenu !

— Bon sang, laisse-moi t'aider, Tris !

— La veille de la Cérémonie du Choix, notre mère savait que Beatrice serait l'héritière de la lignée des Prior destinés à protéger la boîte ! Elle sentait sa Divergence, Caleb ! Tu ne crois pas que Beatrice a souffert du fardeau de cet héritage ? s'est s'emportée la jumelle. Qu'elle n'a pas passé des mois entiers à faire des cauchemars, à s'entraîner comme une folle pour faire ce qu'elle estimait être son devoir ?

— Il n'y a plus de boîte à protéger, Tris ! a riposté Caleb. Il faut faire avancer la ville maintenant !

Butée, l'héritière des Prior a levé la tête, les yeux fermés, pour tenter de retrouver son calme, les poings serrés, manifestement déchirée par des sentiments contradictoires. Le regard qu'elle a lancé à Caleb, il l'avait déjà vu, une fois, dans les prunelles de Beatrice, juste avant qu'elle ne saute à la gorge de Peter chez les Fraternels, quand il l'avait accusée de semer la mort dans son entourage.

— Caleb, est intervenue Susan pour essayer de calmer le frère et la sœur. Je suis sûre que Tris ne veut pas te fâcher, et qu'elle t'appellera pour élucider ses questions dès qu'elle retrouvera un peu de sérénité. Ces découvertes ont dû être bouleversantes pour elle… Et elle ne peut peut-être pas tout te révéler devant moi, je le comprends très bien !

— Merci Susan, ça ira, a tranché Tris, contractée et en colère. Caleb, je suis venue te demander si je pouvais me rendre à la ferme de Marcus, je dois lui parler. En fait, j'irai, que ça te plaise ou non. Susan, tu y travailles n'est-ce-pas ?

— Ou… oui, mais…

— Je viendrai demain t'attendre en bas à sept heures trente, c'est assez tôt ? Je prendrai le bus avec toi.

— Ou… Oui. Tris, ne te fâche pas, je t'en prie… a essayé d'apaiser Susan, que les colères de Beatrice, et à présent de sa sœur, avaient toujours tétanisée.

— Ça ira, a répété la sœur de Caleb, merci Susan, à demain.

Puis, elle a tourné les talons et quitté l'appartement. A l'orphelinat, la jeune fille s'est rendue en salle de sport pour se défouler sur le sac de frappe. Remontée chez elle, les mains et les coudes rougis, même les câlineries de Tobias n'ont pas réussi à la détendre complètement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as, Tris, a-t-il demandé à son retour.

— C'est rien, je me suis disputée avec Caleb, a-t-elle répondu sèchement.

— A propos des archives ?

Tris a hoché la tête.

— Il aurait voulu le code. Si ce que j'ai découvert est vrai, il est aussi de la lignée des Gardiens. Mais… je ne sais pas. Beatrice s'est sacrifiée à sa place, elle n'a jamais cessé d'essayer de l'épargner. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on attend de moi, si je dois suivre son exemple.

— Surtout pas ! Beatrice agissait parfois de façon irréfléchie, emportée ! Elle pensait devoir protéger tout le monde, et ça, c'est impossible, s'alarme Tobias. Prends le temps de réfléchir, nous ne sommes plus en guerre, tu n'as pas à assumer tout ça, l'urgence n'est pas la même. Et puis tu sais, ce code n'est plus vraiment secret. Je le connais, et nous l'avons utilisé sans vraiment de précautions sur les entrées des abris dans la clôture.

Mystérieusement, Tris fait un signe de dénégation.

— Je suis à chaque fois passée derrière, j'ai… changé les codes des abris, à cause de Peter… Ils sont dans ton dossier sécurisé sur l'ordinateur, tu es le seul à part moi à pouvoir y accéder. Je les ai donnés à Johanna pour les ingénieurs. Je me méfie toujours de Peter, c'est plus fort que moi.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en blâmer, conclut Tobias. Et pour Caleb non plus, mais te miner ne sert à rien.

Mais Tris n'avait pas vraiment laissé la tension s'apaiser de la soirée. Maintenant, dans le bus, Susan n'ose pas interrompre les réflexions de la sœur de Caleb. Ce dernier est resté renfrogné toute la soirée après le départ de sa petite sœur au tempérament de feu. Susan n'a pas réussi à le dérider non plus. Et elle voit bien que la jeune fille est tout aussi peinée de leur conflit, elle-même devant sans doute batailler contre sa conscience, ses questions et ses dilemmes.

Susan n'a pas osé demander à son amie la raison de sa venue à la ferme. Leur dispute, Caleb et elle, a coupé court aux éventuelles explications que Tris aurait pu donner sur cette visite.

Pour l'heure, la petite amie de Tobias essaie de se concentrer sur le paysage qui défile par la vitre du véhicule. De ce côté de Chicago, juste après les dernières ruines de la cité, les terrains sont plats, battus par le vent. Depuis le recul du lac, le climat s'est asséché et les espèces végétales autrefois adaptées à l'humidité entretenue par l'évaporation de l'eau du lac, ont laissé place à des espèces mieux adaptées à la sécheresse. Avec la nouvelle exploitation, les espaces s'organisent progressivement en fonction des cultures qui démarrent et sculptent les couleurs et les formes des parcelles.

Quand Jeremy – alias Marcus – a sollicité l'attribution de terres pour monter son exploitation agricole, Tobias, ignorant qu'il s'agissait de son père, avait conseillé à Johanna de ne pas l'installer sur le côté nord-ouest de la ville, à l'extérieur de la clôture, là où, si le projet fou de Tris se réalisait, les terres seraient bientôt inondées. Il avait donc fallu creuser des puits, et mettre des pompes, mais cela éviterait le crève-cœur, plus tard, de devoir abandonner toute l'exploitation. Jeremy s'est donc installé sur les terres attribuées, en rénovant d'anciens entrepôts autrefois construits à l'écart de la ville, avec l'autorisation, toutefois, d'utiliser les terres encore gorgées d'eau à l'embouchure du canal de la rivière au lac, pour cultiver la chicorée, le cresson et d'autres plantes avides d'humidité. Jeremy a souhaité s'installer à l'intérieur de la clôture. Son exploitation se veut la plus écologique possible. Les trajets pour aller vendre ou échanger la production sur la place commune sont plus courts, et limitent les dépenses. Par ailleurs, il espère ainsi que la clôture puisse protéger un peu ses cultures de l'apport de graines OGM des autres fermes, portées par le vent.

Le bus qui fait la navette entre Chicago, la ferme Fraternelle, située dans l'enceinte de la clôture, et une autre exploitation plus à l'ouest de l'autre côté du mur, s'arrête devant l'entrée de l'allée menant au bâtiment principal de la ferme de Marcus. Tris, Susan et quelques ouvriers agricoles équipés de paniers en descendent et se dirigent vers le hangar de stockage des matériels, pour commencer leur journée. La sœur de Caleb se met du regard à la recherche de Marcus. Elle n'a pas longtemps à attendre, le père de Tobias attend ses amis et collègues sur le pas du hangar.

— Bonjour Marcus, dit-elle posément en s'approchant de lui.

— Bonjour Tris. Tobias m'a dit que tu me contacterais. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais jusqu'ici… répond-il.

— Je dois vous parler, si possible, et j'ai besoin de travailler.

— De travailler ? Je croyais que tu étais conseillère au gouvernement, comme m'a dit Johanna.

— Oui, mais j'ai eu… une dépense importante. Avez-vous du travail à me donner ? Quelques jours.

— La ferme ne dégage pas encore de revenus, Tris. Tous les ouvriers acceptent d'être payés pour l'instant en produits de leur travail. Nous devons aussi prélever… ce que le tribunal a décidé. Tu le sais ?

La jeune fille acquiesce, elle se souvient avec une bouffée de chaleur du procès de Marcus. Les révélations avaient bouleversé Tobias et tiré un trait sur un pan douloureux de sa vie. Mais surtout, il l'avait embrassée, rendu fou de jalousie par ses soupçons de rapprochement entre elle et Matthew. Jamais elle n'oubliera ce moment de lumière.

L'offre du fermier va l'obliger à révéler son arrangement avec Marcus à Tobias. Pas sûr que ça lui plaise, et il demandera évidemment pourquoi elle en est arrivée là. Mais au fond, Tris se dit que c'est mieux. Le souvenir diffus dans son esprit, des cachoteries, dissimulations et mensonges entre sa sœur et Tobias lui laisse une amertume qu'elle ne veut pas installer entre son petit ami et elle. Elle lui expliquera.

— Ça m'irait aussi, accepte Tris.

— Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es venue, n'est-ce-pas ? Ce travail, tu aurais pu le demander dans n'importe laquelle des autres exploitations ? suggère Marcus.

— C'est vrai. Seriez-vous d'accord pour me parler du passé ? Et pour me transférer des parties de votre mémoire ?

— Nous avons à parler, oui.

— Il faudrait aussi aller au labo de Matthew, demande Tris.

— Je lui dois bien ça. Nous irons. Viens pour l'instant, tu travailleras avec Susan, elle te montrera, et à la pause déjeuner, tu me diras ce que tu veux.

La jeune femme passe la matinée assise dans le hangar, juste à l'entrée, à partager la tâche de Susan. La jeune ouvrière agricole lui explique son travail du jour :

— L'hiver dernier, nous étions plusieurs à parcourir tous les environ pour récolter des tiges de saule. Nous ne prenions que les jeunes tiges de l'année, les plus longues possibles. Ensuite, elles ont été mises à sécher. Et quand on prévoit d'en avoir besoin, il faut les faire tremper dans l'eau deux ou trois semaines pour les ramollir, les assouplir. Maintenant, on tresse. Ces tiges s'appellent osier et on en fait des paniers, des coupes, ou tout autre objet tressé.

Très intéressée, Tris observe avec attention les gestes de Susan, qui entrecroise dans un ordre bien précis les longs brins blonds et ocres, pour obtenir les parois ondulantes d'une coupe à fruits.

— Pour l'instant, continue Susan, la production de la ferme permet juste de compenser le travail des ouvriers et d'apporter la… contribution de Marcus à la ville. Certains ouvriers ont dû changer d'exploitation, il n'y avait plus assez, en hiver, pour gratifier leur travail. Alors on s'est mis à l'osier.

— Comment avez-vous su comment faire ?

— Certains paysans viennent de la Marge, ils nous ont appris. Mark, lui, il nous a appris à faire des collets pour attraper les lapins qui mangent nos salades et nos carottes. Nous avons moins de dégâts et les lapins servent à rémunérer les ouvriers, c'est génial ! Les paniers, eux, sont des objets qui peuvent être monnayés dans la ville, ou échangés contre des matériaux de construction ou même des graines avec des villages de la Marge. Ils n'ont pas d'OGM, en tout cas, pas volontairement. C'est pour ça que c'est bien ici : la clôture protège un peu des graines OGM parasites qui peuvent arriver par le vent des fermes de l'extérieur. Et on donne un objet en osier sur dix à des nécessiteux ou le fruit de sa vente à l'orphelinat, le centre d'études sur la Divergence, l'hôpital ou autre, selon les mois. Les besoins sont grands.

Tris se dit que c'est une bonne idée. Et que même les végétaux déficients ont besoin de revenir à une pureté génétique pour ne pas dégénérer et aller à leur perte. Elle se promet de soutenir autant qu'elle le pourra l'action de la ferme Fraternelle auprès du conseil de la Gouvernance. Elle n'est pas étonnée que les connaissances de la nature rapportées de la Marge aient pu immédiatement être valorisées ici. Les compétences de Mark ont sidéré tout le monde, elle en tête.

La matinée passe vite. Tris n'a pas la dextérité de Susan, mais comme il n'est pas nécessaire de lui expliquer plusieurs fois les méthodes, elle apprend rapidement. Sa coupe n'est pas tout-à-fait symétrique mais les brins sont bien entrecroisés, serrés et les extrémités bien dissimulées. Son objet n'est peut-être pas vendable en raison des défauts de l'inexpérience. Elle demande à Susan de lui mettre de côté, elle l'achètera dès que ses finances seront rétablies. Pour l'heure, la saison permet de récolter des légumes, des plantes, et rémunérer les ouvriers agricoles avec, mieux vaut conserver les objets pour l'hiver. Tris estime que c'est une leçon ancestrale que de devoir suivre le rythme de la nature et des saisons, de s'y adapter, et non le contraire.

Pendant la pause déjeuner, les ouvriers se regroupent dans le hangar, car le ciel menace d'éclater en pleurs. Ceux qui avaient apporté leur repas vont le chercher, entreposé dans un endroit frais, une cave enterrée dans le hangar. D'autres prélèvent sur leur revenu journalier œufs, tomates, carottes ou pommes pour se restaurer. De petits groupes joyeux se forment ça et là pour partager et prendre un peu de repos. Tris apprécie l'ambiance de travail et le rapport entre les ouvriers, tout ne peut pas être aussi noir dans la tête de Marcus. En tout cas, tout laisse croire à une vraie métamorphose et l'engagement sur un chemin bien différent de celui qu'il poursuivait en tant que leader des Altruistes et surtout en tant que mari et père.

Si Matthew a dit vrai lors du procès de Marcus, celui-ci peut avoir développé des qualités d'Altruiste. Ce que Tris voit ici, dans sa ferme, semble corroborer cette théorie. Le chef d'exploitation approche justement de Susan et Tris.

— Regarde, Jeremy, dit Susan. Nous avons fait de l'osier, Tris ne se débrouille pas si mal.

— J'achèterai cette coupe, rassure Tris, dès que je pourrai, elle n'est pas bien réussie.

Marcus sourit.

— Nous en utilisons aussi ici à la ferme, et pas besoin qu'elle soit parfaite pour ça. Mais si tu y tiens, on la mettra de côté avec ton nom dessus. Je peux m'asseoir ?

Tris hoche la tête. Marcus s'assoit sur une souche en s'appuyant sur un genou. Les travaux de la ferme doivent être rudes pour lui. La jeune fille cherche dans ses souvenirs pour évaluer cet âge. Plus de cinquante-cinq ans, selon ses calculs. Ses yeux sont du même bleu que ceux de Tobias, il ne pourrait pas le renier. Il lui a également transmis sa grande taille et ses sourcils fournis. Pour le reste, le fils tient plutôt de sa mère. Tout en croquant dans sa pomme, Marcus engage la conversation :

— J'étais proche de… tes parents, Tris. Andrew était mon ami.

— Ça vous gène que je sois un clone ? coupe brusquement Tris.

— C'est juste très… surprenant, mais il est évident que c'est une époustouflante réussite, Tris. Je n'ai rien contre toi. Tout comme je n'avais rien contre Beatrice, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas le croire.

— Vous savez très bien pourquoi Beatrice était hostile, Marcus ! intervient la jeune fille un peu sèchement.

— C'est Jeremy maintenant, si tu veux bien. Et oui je le sais, et tu sais aussi les raisons de tout ça. Mais ce n'est pas l'objet de ta visite, si ?

— Pas vraiment, mais ça reste à voir. Je me demande dans quelle mesure tout n'est pas lié… insinue la sœur de Beatrice. Je suis solidaire de tout ce que décide Tobias.

— Voilà qui change, Beatrice et lui avaient parfois une relation… orageuse. Ta sœur n'était pas de tout repos, dit Marcus avec un sourire triste. Mais tu n'as pas tort, beaucoup de choses sont liées.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Que j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, et que certaines concernent mon fils aussi. Tu es la nouvelle Gardienne, Tris, tu dois en assumer les conséquences, et Tobias aussi.

La jeune femme jette un œil à Susan. Tout ce qu'elle a lu l'enferme dans une culture du secret, qu'elle ne sait pas si elle doit perpétuer ou non.

— Susan peut rester, dit Marcus en comprenant sa préoccupation.

— J'ai… lu beaucoup de choses sur mes parents et grands-parents, je suis remontée loin. Mais j'ai besoin de précisions. Je voudrais les connaître en… direct, ces détails, dit Tris d'un ton ferme, sous simulation, pour que vous ne puissiez pas les dévoyer.

Marcus accepte d'un signe de tête.

— Dès que possible, je me fais remplacer et je demande à Matthew de nous recevoir.

A l'extérieur du hangar, la pluie commence à tomber, fine et drue, comme souvent à Chicago. Les petits groupes mettent rapidement les reliefs du repas biodégradables sur le tas de compost et brûlent le reste. Tris constate que l'écologie s'organise sans discuter dans cette exploitation. Puis chacun vient chercher le programme de l'après-midi, souvent modifié en cas de pluie. Marcus répartit les tâches en fonction des compétences de chacun.

— Jeremy… dit Tris un peu embarrassée d'avoir à changer le prénom de son beau-père. J'aime la pluie, donnez-moi quelque chose à faire dehors.

— Tu plaisantes ? demande Marcus en jetant un œil à Susan pour vérifier si la demande est sérieuse.

Mais Susan opine du chef en souriant. Caleb lui a déjà signalé avec amusement l'obsession de Tris, à son arrivée, pour la pluie et les douches. Les sourcils relevés, Marcus assigne donc Tris au nettoyage des seaux, outils, abreuvoirs et au remplissage de ces derniers en puisant l'eau du puits le plus proche.

En quelques minutes, plus un seul morceau de tissu de sa tenue n'est sec, plus une seule mèche de cheveux. Même ses pieds, au fond des bottes pataugent dans l'eau qui y est descendue par capillarité. Ses arcades sourcilières servent de gouttière, et l'eau perle de son nez et de son menton. Mais Tris sourit et s'acquitte avec plaisir des tâches confiées. Dès que les seaux sont propres, elle les laisse recueillir l'eau d'une gouttière percée qui descend du hangar. Elle remplit l'abreuvoir tout autant avec l'eau du puits qu'avec la récupération de l'eau du toit oblique de la grange. Quand elle a fini, elle termine la journée à désherber les carrés cultivés de simples – aromatiques, médicinales, condimentaires – juste derrière le hangar. Durant tout l'après-midi, les ouvriers affairés dans le bâtiment grand ouvert lui jettent des regards étonnés.

Tris, elle, savoure ce moment de solitude inattendue, et réfléchit. Elle se demande ce que Marcus va bien pouvoir lui apprendre sur ses parents, et peut-être sur son destin. Elle laisse vagabonder son imagination aussi sur l'expédition qui approche, et les paysages et surprises auxquels l'équipe va se frotter.

Quand Marcus fait retentir la cloche qui sonne la fin de la journée, destinée en temps habituel à prévenir bruyamment même les ouvriers en activité sur les parcelles plus éloignées, Tris n'a pas vu le temps passer, même si elle reconnaît la pénibilité du travail agricole.

Le chef de l'exploitation répartit les gratifications en nature. Tris s'aperçoit que le partage est très humain. Même si les gratifications sont équivalentes pour tous, la jeune femme voit des légumes changer de panier, après la distribution, les générosités s'exerçant en faveur des familles les plus démunies. Elle suit le mouvement et contribue aussi à l'effort général. Le père de Tobias lui a préparé des carottes, une salade, des pommes de terre de garde, et une bouteille de jus de pomme. Cette dernière rejoint le panier d'un homme père de famille, qui la remercie avec un grand sourire, le jus de fruit ravira ses enfants à coup sûr.

Elle convient avec Marcus de venir à la ferme un jour sur deux, pendant deux semaines, ce qui lui permet de reprendre l'entraînement et participer aux préparatifs de l'expédition.

Dans le bus, dégoulinante, Tris se place débout au fond du véhicule, afin de ne pas tremper les sièges, Susan s'installe près d'elle pour bavarder. Dans le loop, les passagers la dévisagent avec curiosité. En arrivant à l'orphelinat, fourbue, elle traverse le bâtiment sur la pointe des pieds pour limiter les traces humides.

Dans son appartement, Tobias regarde sa petite amie rentrer avec étonnement, les bras croisés et un sourire navré au coin de la bouche. Il se demande bien quelle lubie a pu encore mettre Tris dans cet état invraisemblable. Elle lui sourit en posant son panier sur la table.

— Salut ! Je… vais prendre une douche tout de suite je crois, j'ai froid ! dit-elle avec un sourire coupable.

— Ça je m'en doute… Tu viens de la ferme ?

— Ouais.

— Pourquoi ramener des légumes ?

— J'ai… travaillé à la ferme toute la journée, explique Tris en guettant sa réaction.

Elle récupère quelques vêtements secs et va à la salle de bain. Son compagnon la suit, il a un sentiment d'inachevé dans cette discussion. Il frappe à la porte et entre. Tris se tortille pour retirer ses vêtements mouillés qui lui collent au corps.

— Ne me dis pas que mon père a monnayé ses informations ? insinue Tobias d'un ton accusateur.

— Non, pas du tout, j'ai eu… des dépenses récemment, j'ai profité de ma présence là-bas pour lui demander du travail. Comme il ne dégage pas encore de bénéfices, il paie en nature, d'où le panier.

Le jeune homme essaie de réfléchir. Jamais il n'a vu Tris dispendieuse. Les dépenses les plus élevées sont celles des vêtements Audacieux. Les vestes en cuir sont coûteuses, mais sinon… Comme ça ne le regarde pas vraiment. Malgré sa curiosité, il ne pose pas la question.

— Il t'a fait travailler sous la pluie toute la journée sans vêtement adéquat ? continue le fils de Marcus, presque comme s'il était inéluctable que son père ait commis une faute dans cette histoire.

Tris rit.

— Non, j'aime la pluie, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé un travail à l'extérieur, ça m'a permis de m'isoler et de réfléchir. Tous les ouvriers avaient des tâches à l'abri !

Tobias secoue la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

— Pourquoi aimes-tu tant la pluie ? s'enquiert soudain le jeune homme.

— J'y ai réfléchi. Personne n'aime la pluie à part moi. En tout cas, pas se trouver en dessous, répond Tris en souriant. Je crois que c'est Beatrice…

— Comment ça ?

Tris interrompt ses gestes un instant, et ferme les yeux, comme elle aime le faire pour ses réflexions introspectives.

— Le jour du test final… C'est la pluie qui lui a permis de surmonter l'une de ses peurs. Elle y a fait appel pour éteindre un feu.

— Comment peux-tu… commence Tobias.

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Le mystère de la connexion entre Beatrice et Tris lui échappe, mais il y croit et il se contente de sourire. Pendant que sa compagne retire son débardeur. Tobias est attiré par les graphes dans son dos.

— Tris ! Ton dos… c'est guéri… toutes les croûtes sont tombées, avec le frottement de ton vêtement mouillé !

Le jeune homme qui était appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, approche du dos nu de sa petite amie. D'un geste doux sur sa nuque, il écarte sa tresse blonde en fouillis et la passe par-dessus son épaule pour dégager tout le dos et pose doucement ses mains sur ses épaules. Outre le symbole des Audacieux sur l'arrière de l'épaule dont Tris lui a déjà parlé et qui s'est déjà progressivement révélé au fur et à mesure des soins, Tobias voit maintenant clairement l'étrange dessin dont sa douce a orné son dos. L'ensemble représente une sorte de carte géographique. Le long de sa colonne une ligne commence dans sa nuque par une fourche et se rejoint entre les omoplates en une ligne unique, plus large. Sous l'omoplate, la ligne se sépare, une partie continuant vers le bas et l'autre créant un bras sur la droite qui rejoint une grosse masse noire qui occupe tout le côté droit de son flan, du haut en bas de son dos. Tobias reconnaît le Navy Pier, la jetée où se situe l'ancien parc d'attraction. Sur le dos de Tris, il est au bord du lac, matérialisé par la masse noire à droite, de retour au bord de la ville. Entre les lignes représentant la rivière Chicago, des zones ombrées délimitent les anciens quartiers principaux des factions. Mais aucune zone de Sans-faction. Ils n'ont plus lieu d'être dans l'esprit, et dans le dos de Tris. Au milieu de la masse représentant l'eau du lac revenu à son emplacement précédant la construction du mur, Tobias voit la représentation, dans un cercle non noirci de huit ou neuf centimètres de diamètre, du curieux petit dessin que la jeune femme avait griffonné en réunion à la gouvernance.

— Tu t'es tatoué le retour de l'eau et des factions à Chicago… C'est… Audacieux ! commente Tobias.

— Tu n'aimes pas ?

— Si, ça te ressemble, alors j'aime. Et tu sais maintenant ce qu'est ce curieux symbole ?

— Non, mais il a cessé de m'obséder depuis que je l'ai fait tatouer. Je saurai, tôt ou tard, ce qu'il signifie, j'imagine. J'ai voulu aussi évoquer les factions par leurs anciens quartiers ou sièges.

— C'est… stupéfiant…

— C'est toi qui m'as inspiré ce dessin.

— Moi ?

— Tu t'es tatoué dans le dos, ce que tu es, ce en quoi tu croyais et aspirais, à être complet et vertueux. Et la flamme de ton combat intérieur et secret, pour y parvenir. C'est l'esprit du mien.

— Les factions sont dissoutes, Tris, murmure Tobias, penché tout contre la nuque de la jeune fille.

— Pas les valeurs qu'elles portaient, c'est ça qui t'anime, qui te fait avancer, je me trompe ? souffle Tris en tournant la tête pour appuyer sa joue contre son front frais.

Tobias fait pivoter sa petite amie pour la placer face à lui et prendre son visage dans ses mains.

— J'ai de la chance, dit-il.

Et il l'embrasse.


	36. Chapter 36

Matthew installe sur les deux fauteuils Tris et Marcus. Il place les électrodes sur les tempes de chacun, et les relie à la machine qui va synthétiser les images.

— Je vais vous faire une injection dans le cou, Jeremy, explique Matthew. Le produit stimule certaines zones du cerveau qui dirigent la mémoire, notamment l'hippocampe. Les souvenirs ne s'y stockent pas, mais y sont orientés selon le type de mémoire auxquels ils font appel, vers d'autres zones. Le cerveau oublie quatre-vingt-dix pourcents de ce qu'il emmagasine, en tout cas, en apparence. Le produit stimule la mémoire épisodique qui va aller rechercher les éléments vécus oubliés pour les replacer dans la conscience active. Le sérum d'oubli n'efface pas la mémoire, il coupe la circulation dans les canaux neuronaux qui permettent au cerveau de faire appel à volonté aux souvenirs stockés.

Contre le mur, Tobias, les bras en appui sur la paroi, dans son dos, et les jambes croisées, regarde obstinément ses baskets. Ce nouveau transfert le met mal à l'aise. Tris a besoin de certaines informations que détient son père, il en est conscient, mais le jeune homme craint de réveiller des souvenirs détestés. Il a toutefois tenu à être présent, pour surveiller l'opération. Il ne se nie pas non plus une certaine curiosité. Comme il se sent observé, il lève les yeux et croise le regard de Tris, qui lui offre un petit sourire. Les explications de Matthew ne l'intéressent pas, elle les a entendues plusieurs fois.

— Votre rythme cardiaque sera surveillé. Ce n'est pas une simulation dans un paysage de peurs comme faisaient les Audacieux, juste un « réveil de souvenirs » et son partage. Mais si ça se passe mal, que votre corps ne supporte pas la simulation, j'interromprai la transmission. Par contre, voici le bouton pour couper vous-même le transfert d'un souvenir. En appuyant, l'impulsion électrique limitera l'accès du sérum et vous passerez à un souvenir suivant.

Méfiant, Tobias jette un œil à son père. « Voici l'arme de sélection… » pense-t-il. Mais à sa grande surprise, Marcus répond à Matthew :

— Je n'en veux pas. Viendra ce qui viendra, je n'ai plus rien à cacher à Tris, ni à mon fils.

— Comme vous voudrez, dit Matthew. Tris, ton produit est juste un stimulant pour la réception des informations, ok ?

Tendue, la jeune fille acquiesce sans quitter Tobias des yeux. Le psychiatre injecte le produit dans le cou de ses deux patients. Tobias réalise que c'est la première fois qu'il assiste à une telle simulation de Tris, de l'extérieur, sans en faire partie. La jeune Audacieuse a toujours effectué ses séances avec Christina, Caleb, ou Matthew hors de sa présence, ou alors, il y participait. Cela le renvoie des années en arrière, quand il avait le rôle de l'instructeur, chargé de pousser tous les novices dans leurs retranchements, et les obliger à affronter leurs peurs pour les dominer. Avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, Tris voit les lèvres de Tobias articuler silencieusement, juste pour elle :

— Courage !

C'est une belle journée ensoleillée, dans le jardinet, juste derrière la maison où Tobias a vécu son enfance si difficile. Marcus, jeune et souriant, offre le bras à Evelyn. Elle a une allure infantile dans sa tenue d'Altruiste. Même pour les mariages, il n'était pas permis de s'habiller autrement qu'avec les tenues réglementaires dans cette faction. L'agent d'état civil est là pour célébrer l'union. Andrew et Natalie Prior, en tant que témoins, sont placés de chaque côté des futurs époux. Derrière, Jonah Johnson, dans son costume bleu, assiste à la cérémonie. Personne d'autre. On ne se donne pas en spectacle, chez les Altruistes. Près de l'agent d'état civil, méditant silencieusement des passages de son livre saint, un pasteur attend de pouvoir officier à son tour.

Tobias, qui observe les écrans où apparaissent, un peu troubles, les images que visualise son père, ne savait même pas que ses parents étaient croyants, ou faisaient semblant de l'être pour « paraître bien » aux yeux de la faction. L'officier annonce les noms des époux, les parents de Marcus, décédés plusieurs années auparavant d'un virus hivernal agressif, sont absents.

Evelyn esquisse un sourire presque contraint, quand son consentement lui est demandé, mais elle n'hésite pas une seconde à prononcer les vœux d'amour et de fidélité.

La scène suivante se passe dans leur maison chez les Altruistes, lors de la visite de Jonah, qui apporte un cadeau.

— Bonjour Jonah, l'accueille Marcus.

— Bonjour Marcus. Puis-je voir Evelyn ?

Marcus jette un œil au paquet, mais se garde de poser la moindre question, la curiosité, preuve d'égoïsme, étant proscrite chez les Altruistes. Le jeune marié s'écarte de la porte pour le laisser entrer. Dans la pièce, Evelyn approche, et Jonah l'embrasse sur la joue.

— Je t'ai apporté un cadeau, dit doucement Jonah, un cadeau de mariage, et un souvenir de notre famille, pour que tu ne nous oublies pas complètement dans ta faction d'adoption. C'est moi qui l'ai fait.

Evelyn ouvre le paquet recouvert de papier. La statue en verre, bleue, sculptée au feu jette une pâle clarté colorée dans la pièce sombre, grise et terne, comme le sont toutes les pièces des maisons Altruistes.

— C'est très beau papa, merci, dit-elle avec un sourire. Ça me rappelle ton travail.

— Oui, c'est ça. Je te laisse, je sais que les « visites » ne sont pas bien vues en dehors du Jour des Visites.

Jonah quitte la maison, et immédiatement après, derrière la porte refermée, la discussion s'anime entre Marcus et Evelyn.

— Ton père sait très bien que la décoration n'est pas permise chez les Altruistes, Evelyn, dit Marcus.

— Qui le saura ? insinue Evelyn.

— Moi je le sais. Et je ne veux pas avoir quoi que ce soit à me reprocher, si je veux pouvoir assister Andrew à la tête des Altruistes.

— Oh. Et je dois tout sacrifier pour ta « carrière », dit perfidement Evelyn.

— Tu as choisi les Altruistes…

— Par défaut ! s'emporte-t-elle.

— … et tu dois en accepter les règles ! répond sèchement Marcus.

La gifle que lui envoie Evelyn claque si fort que Tris sursaute sur son fauteuil. Tobias, tendu, sent ses zygomatiques se crisper. Sa mère aurait commencé à frapper la première ? La gifle de Marcus répond à la première.

— Débarrasse-toi de ça, Evelyn ! assène-t-il d'un ton sec.

Evelyn sort de la maison en claquant la porte, avec la statue dans les bras. Elle revient, plus tard, les mains vides. Un jour suivant, alors que Marcus sera au travail, c'est sûr, elle ira la rechercher et la cachera…

Quand Andrew ouvre à Marcus, il constate l'absence d'Evelyn et de leur petit garçon Tobias, bien que l'invitation se soit adressée à la famille, mais réserve oblige, il ne pose pas de question, fait entrer son ami et referme la porte doucement derrière lui.

— Assied-toi Marcus, Natalie et moi avons à te parler. Comment va le petit Tobias ? demande Andrew poliment.

— Bien merci, il a fait sa rentrée à l'école la semaine dernière. Et toi Natalie ? Pas trop fatiguée par cette deuxième grossesse rapprochée ?

Il ne s'agissait pas là de curiosité, cela aurait été inacceptable, mais plutôt de commisération et d'empathie, bien sûr, comme tout bon Altruiste qui se respecte.

— Nous recevons de l'aide, merci Marcus, répond Natalie.

— Mon ami, reprend Andrew, Natalie et moi devons te révéler certaines choses, dans l'intérêt des habitants de cette cité. Il est d'une importance primordiale que personne ne sache ce que nous te confions. Il s'agit d'un message, que nous devons protéger, dont nous ne connaissons pas le contenu, mais que nous avons pour mission de transmettre. Nous aurons bientôt un deuxième enfant. Et nous savons, par expérience, que les Prior sont très exposés à cause de cet héritage de nos fondateurs.

— Seriez-vous en danger ? Qui vous en voudrait ? demande Marcus, étonné et inquiet.

— Disons qu'il est souvent arrivé de tragiques accidents à mes ancêtres, Marcus, poursuit Andrew. Pour l'instant, rien ne nous laisse penser que nous sommes une cible. Mais nous devons assurer la pérennité de notre mission.

Sur le fauteuil, Tobias voit Tris tressaillir, et une larme coule au coin de son œil. Il détourne les yeux pour contenir la colère et l'angoisse qu'il sent monter en lui.

— Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, Andrew, que puis-je faire ?

— Si nous… venions à disparaître, transmets à celui de nos enfants que tu jugeras le mieux à même de porter cette responsabilité, l'existence de ce message, dissimulé sous nos pieds, sous notre maison. Mais pas aux deux. S'il est possible d'en protéger un, autant qu'il en sache le moins possible.

Marcus acquiesce. Il meurt de curiosité, mais, et la gravité du visage de son ami, et ses principes d'Altruiste qu'il doit observer devant les tiers, le dissuadent de questionner ses amis.

— Natalie… n'est pas née dans la ville, Marcus, poursuit Andrew.

Marcus lève les sourcils, sidéré. Où peut-on naître ailleurs que dans la ville ? Andrew regarde son épouse pour lui laisser la parole, c'est son histoire, après tout.

— D'autres villes ont été choisies au moment de la Grande Paix, explique la jeune Natalie Prior, pour être comme la nôtre isolées et organisées en factions. Cinq en tout. Il y a d'autres hommes, à l'extérieur de la clôture. Un laboratoire qui nous observe et nous étudie, le Bureau.

— Qu'est-ce-que vous dites ? articule Marcus, blême.

— Trop de disparitions suspectes de Divergents ont lieu, ils sont les victimes d'une chasse aux sorcières, nous devons essayer d'en sauver le plus possible. A chaque fois que nous le pourrons. Il nous faudra exfiltrer vers le monde extérieur ceux que nous réussirons à intercepter lors des tests, les soumettre au sérum d'oubli et les confier au Bureau.

— On nous ment depuis le début ? bafouille Marcus, qui en est toujours à la révélation précédente.

— Pour notre bien, et tenter de sauver l'humanité, avoue Natalie. Notre cité est expérimentale, et capitale pour la sauvegarde du patrimoine génétique humain. Tes parents étaient dans le secret, comme nous voulons t'y associer aussi. Ta lignée est primordiale pour la poursuite de l'expérience. Il faut sauver tous ces gens. Es-tu des nôtres, Marcus ?

Toujours sous le choc, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds, Marcus hoche imperceptiblement la tête.

Sur l'écran de contrôle, se forme une image que même lui, Marcus, n'avait jamais réalisé avoir vue, tant il était estomaqué après les aveux de ses amis. Derrière le soupirail qui diffusait une lumière pâle dans la pièce, atténuée par des croisillons de bois, l'ombre d'Evelyn témoigne de ses premières manigances.

— Que crois-tu donc, Marcus ? crache Evelyn. Que tes coups vont me faire changer d'avis ?

— Tu ne comprends rien d'autre, Evelyn ! Il y a des règles qui s'appliquent à tous, y compris à toi !

— Et à Tobias aussi ?! insinue l'épouse de Marcus en haussant encore plus le ton.

— Il doit apprendre à respecter les règles, je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un hors-la-loi comme toi ! hurle son mari.

— C'est tellement mieux s'il devient violent en imitant son père, hein ? agresse la jeune femme révoltée. Je me demande ce qu'en penseraient tes chers amis Prior, s'ils savaient !

— Tu crois avoir tant d'influence ? ricane Marcus. Ne me menace pas Evelyn, ma position au Gouvernement te protège, pour le moment…

— Plutôt mourir que vivre comme ça éternellement ! s'égosille Evelyn.

— A ta guise ! rétorque Marcus en tournant les talons.

Sans un regard pour le petit garçon accroupi, prostré dans un coin de la pièce, terrifié par la dispute de ses parents, Evelyn sort de la maison en claquant la porte.

Dans le laboratoire, la gorge serrée, Tobias debout près du fauteuil où Tris est allongée, se souvient avoir vu ce jour-là sa mère pour la dernière fois. Elle est partie, sans un regard, sans un baiser.

Devant les yeux du jeune homme, l'écran s'éteint, Tris et son père ouvrent doucement les yeux, la jeune fille essuie machinalement la larme qui mouillait le coin de son œil. Matthew entre dans la pièce :

— Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, Jeremy. Je ne voulais pas laisser votre cœur accélérer plus que ça. On reprendra une autre fois si vous le voulez toujours. Et…

— Tu le savais déjà, hein ? lâche brusquement Tobias en dévisageant sa petite amie fixement.

Personne, à part Tris qui lui a jeté un œil, ne s'est aperçu que le jeune homme est passé en une seconde de la tristesse à la colère. Son regard s'assombrit en un instant, et ses sourcils froncés semblent désigner Tris de leur noirceur accusatrice. La jeune fille soutient son regard sans répondre à la tension sourde qu'elle sent Tobias lui projeter par vagues. « C'est fini. » pense-t-elle. « Il ne pardonnera pas, et ne voudra pas assumer ça. » Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, elle ne peut que dévisager le fils de Marcus dans l'attente de l'attaque suivante. Ce silence sonne comme une réponse assourdissante, et positive, à la question qu'il lui a lancée comme une gifle.

— Depuis quand ? interroge-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Marcus et Matthew, stupéfaits, regardent alternativement Tris et Tobias se défier du regard sans comprendre l'objet de la colère que eux semblent parfaitement partager. La jeune fille sent les braises jetées par les yeux de Tobias embraser son corps, elle se désintègre sur place, c'est certain. Comme Tris ne répond toujours pas, Tobias tourne les talons et la porte claque derrière son pas colérique et exaspéré. La jeune fille, toujours assise sur le fauteuil, remonte ses genoux, en entoure ses bras et y pose son front. Ses cheveux détachés forment aussitôt un cône doré autour de son corps, comme un oiseau aurait déployé ses ailes en dôme autour de son nid pour en protéger ses occupants des intempéries.

— Qu'est-ce-qui lui prend ? demande Matthew à Tris.

La sœur de Beatrice a la gorge tellement serrée qu'il lui serait impossible d'articuler la moindre syllabe. Elle se redresse, se tourne vers Marcus, le remercie d'un faible sourire, et sort à son tour de la pièce, laissant les deux hommes pantois et totalement perdus.

— Tobias a dû voir quelque chose qu'il soupçonne Tris de lui avoir dissimulé, avance Matthew.

— Oui, je pense, acquiesce Marcus. Elle est comme sa sœur, elle le blesse en voulant le protéger.

— Tris ? dit Christina d'un air interrogateur en ouvrant la porte à son amie. Tu en fais une tête ! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Entre !

Abattue et sans réaction, Tris est sortie du centre d'étude de la Divergence, sans but. Puis, le train passant justement à l'arrêt où elle a fini par s'asseoir dans l'abribus, les genoux repliés, le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle a décidé de se rendre chez son amie, à la tour Hancock.

Christina doit la pousser en la tenant par les épaules, pour qu'elle fasse les pas qui la séparent du salon. Les deux jeunes filles se laissent littéralement tomber dans le vieux canapé en tissu gris.

— Raconte… l'invite Christina. Pourquoi Quatre est pas avec toi ?

Juste ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Tris éclate en sanglots. Mark sort de la cuisine.

— Chris ? oh…

Il s'interrompt en voyant leur amie, le front sur la clavicule de Christina, déverser le fleuve de son chagrin dans sa chemise. La jolie brune, le visage grave, lui jette un regard empreint d'interrogation.

— Je vais faire de la chicorée, dit simplement Mark en retournant dans la cuisine.

Il revient deux minutes plus tard avec de l'eau bouillante, des tasses dans lesquelles cliquettent les cuillers, le bocal de chicorée et du sucre en poudre. Il pose le tout sur la table basse. Celle-ci, un ancien touret de bois poncé à blanc puis foncé au brou de noix, est clairement la patte du jeune homme trentenaire débrouillard.

Christina relève doucement le visage de son amie de son épaule, repousse lentement sa mèche pour mieux la regarder. Elle tend la main vers le touret pour attraper une tasse toute préparée par Mark et la tend à son amie. Remuer la boisson brûlante lui donnera une contenance et un dérivatif pour retrouver la maîtrise de ses nerfs.

— Dis-nous tout, Tris.

A travers le voile de larmes qui lui obscurcit toujours un peu la vue, la jeune femme effondrée jette un coup d'œil à Mark, assis en silence dans le fauteuil en face des jeunes filles, les jambes croisées. Elle remarque malgré sa peine, que son amie a dit « nous ». Elle semble avoir intégré Mark dans son environnement, peut-être plus que comme un simple occupant passager de son logement, pour des raisons pratiques.

— Tobias… est parti, dit Tris dans un souffle.

— Parti où ? répond Christina du tac au tac.

— Enfin, il est parti du centre où nous étions en test au labo avec Marcus, en… claquant la porte.

— Je comprends rien, dis tout depuis le début ! l'invite fermement son amie.

Tris prend une grande inspiration.

— En cherchant dans les ressources documentaires et historiques, commence-t-elle quand elle retrouve un peu de calme, j'ai fait beaucoup de découvertes. J'ai retrouvé… le grand-père de Tobias, explique Tris, la voix cassée sur le prénom de son petit ami.

Ou ex-petit ami, elle ne sait plus trop. Y penser lui refait monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle se mord l'intérieur des joues pour essayer de les contenir, en vain.

— Son grand-père ? Il a un grand-père ? s'écrie-t-elle les yeux ronds.

— Monsieur Stone.

— Ton petit vieux préféré, là ? A l'orphelinat ? s'étonne Christina, abasourdie ?

Tris acquiesce.

— C'est le père d'Evelyn, il avait été soumis au sérum d'oubli et exilé chez les Sans-faction par sa fille.

— Et c'est ça le problème ? interroge Christina.

La jeune femme fait un signe négatif de la tête en reniflant.

— Alors on parlera de ça plus tard, dis-moi ce qui t'a mise dans un état pareil.

— J'ai trouvé… des tas d'informations sur… mes ancêtres. Ils se transmettent la protection de la boîte et du message des Fondateurs depuis toujours, de génération en génération… Mais ça les a mis en danger, à chaque génération. Certains ont disparu, d'autres ont eu des accidents, etc. Aucun n'a passé… la quarantaine.

— Tu veux dire qu'ils… meurent jeunes ?

— Tous, comme une malédiction, confirme Tris en baissant les yeux.

— Et… tu lui as pas dit, hein ? conclut Christina, qui commence à cerner le problème.

En hoquetant, Tris fait un signe négatif.

— Comment il l'a su ?

— On était au centre d'études de la Divergence, Marcus a accepté de me transférer ses souvenirs. Dans l'un d'eux, mes parents lui disent les contours de leur mission héréditaire, ils le mettent dans la confidence, et lui expliquent que c'est à cause des dangers qu'ils courent. Ils savent que leur espérance de vie est courte, comme l'a été celle de tous leurs prédécesseurs. Tobias… était là, il a vu. Il… était furieux. Il m'a demandé depuis combien de temps je le savais, et j'ai pas répondu. Alors… il est parti, dit Tris dont la voix se brise sur les derniers mots.

— Quel con ! s'énerve Christina.

— Chris… essaie de tempérer Mark, qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il s'est assis.

— Quoi ? s'écrie sa dulcinée, il réagit comme un idiot !

— C'est la Sincère qui parle et cautionne une dissimulation qu'elle aurait immédiatement condamnée il y a quelques années ? insinue Mark.

Touché. Christina ne peut pas nier qu'elle a toujours préféré la vérité à la dissimulation, quelle que soient les conséquences. Quoique… Elle s'adonne avec vice à une omerta sans vergogne sur ses propres réticences vis-à-vis de Mark, depuis des semaines et des semaines.

— Je… sais que j'aurais peut-être dû lui dire dès que je l'ai découvert, mais j'avais peur qu'il… me quitte, pour ne pas avoir à … craindre que je… disparaisse, dit-elle dans un souffle.

— Il t'a pas quittée, il est parti piquer une crise tout seul, rassure Christina.

Mais elle sait, au fond d'elle, combien Tobias a souffert des mensonges et des silences de Beatrice, quand ils étaient ensemble. L'instructeur n'a certainement pas envie de revivre ça. Apprendre que Tris se mettait à agir comme sa sœur a dû profondément le blesser, et surtout lui faire peur. Elle ne sait franchement pas à quelle extrémité déraisonnable il peut se livrer.

— Je lui avais dit un jour, que Beatrice et lui avaient passé leur temps à espérer et lutter, pour plus tard, accéder à un hypothétique bonheur qu'ils avaient en fait déjà entre leurs mains… Qu'il fallait profiter du moment présent, du bonheur présent, car on ne peut pas changer le passé, si connaître l'avenir… Mais je n'ai manifestement pas réussi à le convaincre…

Contrairement à son habitude, Christina reste silencieuse. Elle reconnaît que cette peur de l'avenir, les tortures du passé, sont bien difficiles à surmonter. Malgré les trésors de patience et de bonté de Mark, elle n'arrive pas à oublier Will, et se sent coupable dès qu'elle ose penser à l'injustice de sa mort, ou imaginer autre chose que rester fidèle à son petit ami disparu.

Tris sent que son amie a pris ses paroles aussi pour elle. Elle regarde Mark, qui lui adresse un petit signe de tête signifiant tout à la fois qu'il approuve sa pensée, et qu'il sait Christina déchirée par ce même dilemme.

Partout dans la pièce où se trouve Tris, les gestes d'attention de Mark sont disséminés. Des fleurs des champs dans un vase en verre transparent, une coupe en osier avec des pommes de pin et des fleurs séchées odorantes. Même une étagère en bois de récupération, génialement repeinte à l'ocre, sur laquelle reposent quelques photos de la famille de Christina, de quelques Audacieux du temps de l'initiation, dont Beatrice. Ces photos sont pincées dans d'adorables cadres faits de brindilles emmêlées dans un fouillis artistique, aux angles liés et cloués à un support en bois. Aux fenêtres, sur des tringles en bois simplement taillées dans une tige solide et fine d'un arbuste de la connaissance de Mark, pendent des rideaux dont le tissu est issu d'anciennes tenues jaunes et orange de Fraternels. Les quelques petits trous sont habilement masqués par un petit nœud en paille décoratif, ça et là. L'ensemble, bucolique à souhait, donne une chaleur à l'appartement de Christina, que son amie n'y avait jamais vue auparavant.

— Il t'aime comme un dingue, Tris, dit doucement Mark, laisse-le réfléchir. Il sait très bien que tu as eu peur de lui avouer ça, j'en suis sûr.

— Mark a raison, confirme Christina.

La sœur de Beatrice acquiesce plus par gentillesse envers ses hôtes que par conviction. Elle s'enfonce dans le canapé, boit un peu de chicorée et plonge ses yeux dans le fond de sa tasse, perdue dans ses noires pensées. Seule, une larme dégringolant alternativement l'une de ses joues enflammées permet de savoir qu'elle ne s'est pas transformée en statue de cire.

— Chris, je peux rester là, le temps de… savoir ce que je dois faire ? finit-elle par articuler péniblement.

— Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ? Tris… tu restes ici autant que tu veux, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

— Je lui ai dit un jour que je ne m'imposerais jamais… Je ne serai une charge pour personne. Je… demanderai si je peux retourner chez Caleb… en attendant de me trouver un coin pour moi, dit la jeune fille dans un sanglot.

— Ne dramatise pas, on en est pas là ! essaie de rassurer Christina avec un petit sourire. Laisse-le se calmer. C'est pas si grave !

— Je lui ai promis de ne jamais lui mentir…

— Personne mieux que moi ne sait ce qu'est un mensonge, une omission, ou la vérité, je suis née chez les Sincères, n'oublie pas. Beatrice… a fait bien plus grave que ça, et il était fou d'elle. Tu ne lui as pas menti, n'est-ce-pas ?

Tris fait non de la tête.

— Bien. Allez, on va se faire une pizza, ça nous remontera le moral.

— Maison, la pizza ! dit Mark en se levant.

— Mark me transforme en Fraternelle, dit Christina en essayant de dérider Tris. Il essaie de me convertir au naturel et au recyclage !

— Ton appart, Chris, il est super, essaie d'articuler Tris pour dévier les pensées de Tobias. C'est tellement joli !

— Ouais, c'est cool… dit Christina en souriant à Mark gentiment.

Tris se dit que ces deux-là vont peut-être réussir à franchir les barrières du passé, des souffrances, et trouver un chemin commun. Alors qu'elle, la boule au ventre, à l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi près de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

Le lendemain soir, quand Tobias rentre chez lui, et qu'il constate que Tris n'est toujours pas là, il est complètement abattu. Elle ne l'a pas contacté depuis la veille et son départ fracassant du labo. Du reste, lui non plus.

Mais il aperçoit sur sa table un morceau de papier.

Plein d'espoir, il se précipite pour lire. Mais l'écriture est celle de Christina, il le sait, car les courbes et les lettres qu'écrit Tris sont rondes, enfantines. Les traits des lettres de Christina sont fermes, lancés, presque agressifs.

« Quatre, Tris est chez moi, elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas t'envoyer de message. »

A ces mots, Tobias sent tout son corps se vider comme s'il se vidangeait de son sang sous ses pieds. Tris ne veut plus de lui. Compte tenu de la réaction qu'il a eue au laboratoire, que pouvait-il attendre d'autre ?

« Mais un mot écrit, c'est pas envoyé… Elle s'en veut, elle a peur de te perdre. Elle ne veut pas s'imposer à toi, c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue chez moi. Elle a pleuré toute la nuit. Gâchez pas tout, tous les deux ! Christina. »

Tobias froisse nerveusement le papier dans ses mains, en fait une boule et la propulse à travers la pièce. Il fonce à la salle de bain. La brosse à dents de Tris a disparu. Elle a mis des semaines à accepter de la laisser dans le verre, près de la sienne, au lieu de la rapporter après chaque usage dans sa chambre.

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte, il est tenté de ne pas répondre, il n'a envie de voir personne. Mais si c'était Tris ?

Il se précipite à la porte, et l'ouvre vivement, devant Jonah. Il se fustige. Tris n'aurait pas sonné, elle a le code, elle serait entrée, tout simplement.

— Jonah ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande-t-il à son grand-père soudain un peu inquiet pour le vieil homme avec qui il forge petit à petit un lien fort.

— Ouais, chez toi, gamin ! Je peux entrer ?

Tobias lève les yeux au ciel et s'écarte pour laisser passer le vieil homme et sa canne.

— Déjà hier, et encore aujourd'hui, je t'ai vu passer comme une furie dans le hall. Et j'ai pas vu Tris depuis deux jours. Vous vous êtes engueulés ?

— On peut dire ça, ouais, dit Tobias en le laissant tomber sur une chaise derrière la table.

— Raconte, gamin, intime Jonah.

— J'ai pas envie, répond un peu sèchement son petit-fils.

— Gamin, j'ai pas toujours été vieux, tu sais ! Par contre, j'ai encore jamais été grand-père, et si on n'est pas là l'un pour l'autre, quelle leçon aurions-nous retenue de nos vies chaotiques ?

Tobias regarde son grand-père d'un air étonné. « Il a raison, le vieux » pense-t-il. C'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas eu de parents à l'écoute, qu'il doit rejeter l'affection du seul parent à qui il porte attention et amour désormais.

— Tris a découvert que tous les membres de sa famille jusqu'à présent avaient disparu ou étaient morts dans des circonstances suspectes ou violentes, et surtout très jeunes, tous. Et elle me l'a caché.

Jonah garde le silence quelques instants.

— C'est tout ?

— C'est déjà beaucoup. Je hais les mensonges ! martèle le jeune homme.

— Tu as affronté une enfance violente et sans amour. Tu as enduré une initiation épuisante et dangereuse, combattu pour ta vie, pour celle des autres, subi et surmonté des complots, des agressions, des blessures, des deuils. Et tu te rends malade parce que ta fiancée essaie de te protéger et de se protéger elle-même ?

— Justement, il y a des souffrances que je ne veux pas revivre ! s'écrie Tobias en se levant pour faire les cent pas.

— Tu n'auras jamais de bonheur sans peines, gamin, dit Jonah en se levant. Tu dois juste choisir les peines les plus supportables. C'est la nature humaine qui veut ça. C'est jamais tout ou rien.

Le vieil homme se retourne en prenant appui sur sa canne, et quitte l'appartement sans bruit. Contre le mur, Tobias place ses mains à plat, bras tendus et tête baissée, il essaie de réfléchir. Comment pourrait-il encore vivre avec cette peur permanente de perdre celle qu'il aime ? Et pire encore, peut-il faire confiance à Tris qui ne lui a pas parlé de cette malédiction des Prior ? Il sait que sa présente réaction justifie les craintes qu'a eues Tris de lui en parler. Mais il se souvient dans sa chair, au cœur de toutes ses cellules de la peur avec laquelle il vivait de perdre Beatrice, de son audace suicidaire. Soudain, lui revient à l'esprit ce qu'il a appris incidemment, quelques semaines plus tôt : Beatrice aurait tenté de se suicider deux fois ? Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit ! Tris le sait, elle l'a vu lors de ses fusions avec sa sœur jumelle. Et si Tris était suicidaire aussi ?

Et lui, lui a-t-il vraiment tout dit ?

Il se redresse, sa décision est prise.


	37. Chapter 37

Tris ne dort pas de la nuit, alternant les pleurs, qu'elle essaie de contenir pour ne pas réveiller son amie et Mark, et l'insomnie, tournant sans cesse dans son esprit ses dilemmes, ses regrets et ses questions.

De toute la soirée, la veille, pas un message, pas un signe, elle comprend maintenant que Tobias ne lui pardonne pas son omission. Elle se demande, dix fois dans la nuit, ou peut-être cent fois, comment on pouvait avoir mal comme ça, et n'en pas mourir sur le champ. Chaque image, chaque souvenir dans sa tête, griffe son cœur au sang à chaque évocation.

Le lendemain, les traits tirés, Tris se laisse entraîner par Mark au siège des Audacieux. S'entraîner aux couteaux les défoule tous les deux, Tris de sa peine et lui de sa patience envers Christina. Fou d'elle, le colocataire de la belle Audacieuse à la peau mate attend avec angélisme que guérissent ses blessures et qu'elle décide ce qu'elle veut faire de son pauvre amour transi. La veille, il était content que Tris prononce les paroles qui lui brûlaient les lèvres lui-même depuis des mois. Christina aussi doit s'autoriser à vivre de nouveau. Et quand bien même, y aurait-il de la place pour lui dans cette autorisation ?

Malgré ses efforts et son humour, Mark ne réussit pas à convaincre Tris de manger le midi. Espérant lui redonner un peu d'appétit, il l'emmène à la chasse l'après-midi, dans le véhicule électrique prêté à Christina par le gouvernement. Accueillant une nouvelle équipe d'ouvriers assignés à la rénovation du pont à l'embouchure du bras de la rivière se jetant dans le lac, la jeune métisse avait à organiser le logement de tous ces hommes, certains venus avec leur épouse et enfants, dans l'espoir de s'installer en ville.

Tout près des dernières ruines de maison, au nord-est de la ville, il arrête la voiture et propose à Tris de poser des collets.

— Même tout près des habitations, vivent des tas de lapins, il suffit de repérer leurs trajets habituels et mettre des pièges pour manger de la viande fraîche et tendre presque tous les jours !

Tris lui sourit pour faire bonne figure mais devant ses yeux, seul le regard de Tobias l'aveugle, sombre, ténébreux et surtout déçu. Elle ne peut pas se défaire de la dernière image qu'elle a vue de lui avant qu'il ne quitte furieusement le laboratoire, faisant trembler les instruments sur la table roulante près des fauteuils en claquant la porte.

Le temps est couvert mais sec. Le vent agite les branches des arbustes sauvages qui ont recolonisé les espaces autrefois habités. Des ronces impressionnantes promettent des récoltes de mûres délicieuses pour la fin de l'été. Dans un saule au-dessus d'une mare résiduelle, Mark coupe des branches pour apprendre à Tris à faire un arc et des flèches. Le résultat n'est pas concluant, la jeune fille n'a pas la tête à se concentrer. Mark se contente donc de celui qu'il a emporté pour chasser. Le nez en l'air, il cherche les oiseaux qui pourraient faire un honnête repas pour jeunes filles déprimées ou endeuillées. C'est finalement un canard mallard – ou colvert – nageant sur la mare qui attire son attention. Il fait signe à Tris de s'accroupir discrètement. Les canards ne sont pas très farouches mais ceux-là ne devaient toutefois pas souvent voir des habitants rôder autour de leur mare.

— Regarde ce beau canard mallard, je crois que sa chair ferait un bon repas, non ?

— Oui si tu veux, répond Tris pour faire honneur à son dévouement, mais sans le moindre enthousiasme.

La seule idée de manger lui donne la nausée.

— Je vais viser le mâle. Car la femelle est probablement déjà accompagnée de sa portée à cette époque. Les canetons mourraient sans elle, ils dépendent de leur mère jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent voler.

— Mais elle survivra sans son mâle ? demande poliment Tris tout doucement pour ne pas faire fuir la proie, se demandant simultanément la même chose pour elle-même.

— Oui, elle change de partenaire chaque année. Et à cette époque, elle couve ou élève déjà ses petits.

— Comment reconnais-tu le mâle ? demande-t-elle en pensant que la ressemblance entre les mœurs conjugales de la cane et les siennes s'arrêtent là.

— Il est plus beau, bien sûr ! plaisante Mark à voix basse pour dérider la jeune fille, heureux qu'elle s'intéresse un peu à son activité. Le mâle a une très belle tête couleur vert émeraude, jusqu'au milieu du cou, le bec est jaune. Le reste de ses plumes est gris, avec des parties noires. Le devant de son poitrail est marron foncé brillant, c'est un bel oiseau. La femelle, elle, est mouchetée marron sur tout le corps et souvent, elle a une rayure noir sur les yeux, on dirait un masque de bandit !

Reportant son attention au bord de la toute petite mare où le canard nettoie ses plumes à coups de bec rapides, Mark attend qu'il soit à portée de tir, bande son arc. La flèche part dans un léger sifflement et transperce le cou du mallard. Les deux ou trois congénères qui l'entourent s'enfuient en caquetant bruyamment, effrayés par la subite attaque dont ils sont la cible.

Mark court chercher son butin, et n'a qu'à se pencher près de l'eau pour récupérer l'animal mort. Il soulève son trophée, tout sourire, à destination de Tris. Il s'installe avec son amie sur un bloc de béton effondré, au milieu d'une ruine toute proche et entreprend avec elle de déplumer et vider l'animal.

— Autant laisser les plumes ici, d'autres animaux pourront s'en servir pour garnir leur nid. Les viscères nourriront sans doute un petit carnivore.

— Rien ne se perd, commente la jeune fille pour participer à la conversation.

En se relevant de son ouvrage, Tris est prise d'un vertige.

— Tu n'as pas mangé depuis combien de temps, Tris ? demande Mark inquiet.

— Je… ne sais pas, je n'ai pas faim.

— Ouais, ben on rentre, je vais te faire un bouillon de viande qui passera mieux peut-être, mais tu dois avaler quelque chose, et boire.

Boire, c'est une bonne idée. Elle se souvient de sa gaîté, des tourbillons dans sa tête, quand Tobias lui avait fait goûter son alcool préféré. Elle a soudain envie de cet étourdissement, de cet oubli.

L'après-midi est bien avancé quand ils rentrent finalement à l'appartement de Christina. Il est ouvert, c'est donc que la locataire des lieux est rentrée de son travail. L'entrée est légèrement parfumée d'une odeur de chocolat chaud. Brandissant à la main le trophée à la tête vert émeraude retombant mollement sur ses doigts, Mark entre en chantonnant :

— Chris ! Ce soir, canard rôti !

Il retire négligemment ses bottes dans la petite entrée et entre dans le séjour. Il s'arrête net en voyant Tobias appuyé contre la table, dans sa position habituelle, demi-assis, jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles. Le jeune Audacieux relève la tête qu'il tenait baissée jusqu'alors. Son jean est du même bleu foncé que ses yeux, et il porte un tee-shirt gris foncé uni. Il a les yeux cernés, ses cheveux ne sont manifestement pas soignés ni peignés et son dernier rasage est sans aucun doute antérieur à la dispute avec Tris.

— Salut Quatre, dit Mark assez fort pour que Tris l'entendent dans l'entrée.

— Salut Mark.

— Christina est dans la cuisine ?

Tobias acquiesce en silence. Il sait que Tris est dans l'entrée, il a reconnu le bruit de ses mouvements, il sait ces choses-là, il sentirait sa présence n'importe où, les yeux fermés.

— Je vais la rejoindre, il faut qu'on prépare ce canard, invente Mark pour le laisser seul avec Tris.

Dans l'entrée, Tris s'est figée quand Mark a salué Tobias. Il est venu ! Comment savait-il qu'elle était là ? Son cœur n'a plus de rythme, plus d'emplacement dans sa poitrine, il bat à une vitesse anarchique. Elle sent, à travers chaque muscle, son énergie traverser le mur et lui parvenir, pour la brûler de la tête aux pieds. Tremblante, elle ne sait pas si elle doit courir vers lui et se jeter à son cou, ou attendre là, plantée pour la prochaine éternité, qu'il vienne la chercher, s'il en a l'intention. Elle ne sait pas si elle veut savoir ce qu'il a à dire. Ne pas savoir avait une sorte de confort, d'avantage, il lui restait l'espoir.

Après avoir retiré les bottes prêtées par Christina, déplacé sa mèche derrière son oreille, pour dégager un peu, sans succès, son œil recouvert, elle ne trouve plus de raison de retarder plus son entrée dans la pièce principale.

Quand elle apparaît dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle reste contre le chambranle, tétanisée par la peur de ce qu'elle va devoir entendre. Son pantalon noir, sans doute récupéré par Christina quand elle a déposé le message, est taché de terre et du sang du canard, une brindille est accrochée dans ses cheveux. Tobias ne fait pas un mouvement dans sa direction, mais la dévisage. Le visage de sa petite amie est triste, ses yeux fatigués confirment le message écrit par Christina, elle n'a pas dû dormir de la nuit précédente. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

L'atmosphère est électrique, l'énergie circule en ligne droite entre eux, et Tris peut presque la sentir la traverser, la brûler, l'envelopper puis repartir à la vitesse de la lumière vers Tobias.

— Salut, dit-il.

— Salut, répond-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement, trahissant sa tension et son appréhension.

Comment peuvent-ils en être arrivés à se dire une telle banalité, tout en ayant tous les deux une tempête intérieure à gérer, un dilemme à combattre, et une identique furieuse envie de se jeter dans les bras de l'autre ?

— Tobias, je… suis désolée, je…

— Tris, coupe-t-il.

Dévastée, la jeune fille ferme les yeux un instant, et attend la sentence, le couperet, la punition suprême. Tobias ne veut pas écouter ses excuses, ne la regarde même plus, il a rebaissé ses yeux sur ses baskets. Etait-ce donc si grave, si douloureux, de lui avoir caché cette dure perspective de son destin ?

En réalité, s'il continue à la regarder, il ne pourra pas lui dire ce qu'il est venu lui dire, il n'en aura plus la volonté.

Tris sent sa gorge se nouer tellement fort qu'elle se retrouve sur le point d'étouffer. Le violent pincement de son cœur fait trembler tout son corps, résonne dans toute sa tête, et lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux. La pièce si joliment décorée des paniers, cadres en bois, des rideaux aux couleurs chaudes, tout ça a disparu, Tris flotte dans un brouillard épais qui l'étouffe. Elle ne voit que la silhouette bleue et grise de Tobias, à deux mètres devant elle. Une distance inconcevable, douloureuse, impossible.

— Je suis déçu. Tu sais de quoi, articule Tobias en soulevant à peine les yeux.

Tris hoche la tête, elle ne lui fera pas l'affront de faire l'étonnée, ou de lui demander une précision, sur la nature de sa déception, elle en a parfaitement conscience, maintenant. De toute façon, à quoi bon ? Cette confiance évidente, dont il lui avait détaillé avec tout son cœur la teneur, le jour où ils ont fait l'amour pour la première fois, elle, elle avait osé trahir ça.

— Quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, je le pensais.

Il parle au passé ! Tris s'effondre, et ne peut pas retenir le sanglot qu'elle serrait, à force de volonté, dans le fond de sa gorge.

Gérer ce qu'on a devant soi… Tobias essaie de ne pas tenir compte de la détresse qu'il sent, qu'il entend, qu'il ressent, qu'il partage, il veut terminer ce qu'il a à lui dire. Après, ce sera fini. Il respire un grand coup :

— Je le pense toujours.

Il l'aime encore ! Tris a le vertige, dans quelques secondes, le secours du chambranle de la porte ne suffira plus pour la tenir debout. Le jeûne, le manque de sommeil, le chagrin ont absorbé toutes ses forces.

— Je ne sais pas quel est le fardeau, la mission, dont tu as hérité, ni s'ils te coûteront la vie, à toi aussi. Ou si tout ça a été conjuré par le sacrifice de Beatrice et le retour de cette paix relative. Mais je ne veux plus souffrir en me demandant si on me ment ou si on ne me fait pas confiance, ou si moi, je ne peux pas faire confiance. J'écarterai toutes les personnes dont je penserai ça.

Tris gémit imperceptiblement, enfin elle l'espère, elle n'arrive pas à contenir toute sa détresse. Jamais elle n'a voulu ça ! Elle avait juste… peur ! Elle meurt d'envie de le lui crier. Elle vient de comprendre la signification de supplier. Sa gorge est encombrée avec cette supplication muette.

Une fontaine de larmes coule sur ses joues, transformant devant elle sa vision de Tobias en fantôme aux contours imprécis.

Non, elle n'est pas Audacieuse, et elle s'en moque.

A quoi bon.

Une Audacieuse aurait retenu son sanglot.

Mais Tobias a entendu, il pince les lèvres, les yeux baissés, obstinément fixés sur ses baskets blanches, pour ne pas assister à ça. Il joue du regard avec la boucle des lacets pour essayer de rester concentré, mais il sent son cœur s'emballer, et sa poitrine se soulève de plus en plus vite.

— Je veux avoir l'esprit serein et être sûr des gens qui m'entourent, on m'a trop trompé, menti…

Bien sûr qu'elle comprend… Comment a-t-elle pu lui infliger ça, elle ? Elle le savait, pourtant, qu'il en avait souffert avec Beatrice, de ces mensonges, de ces non-dits. C'est égoïste, elle voulait le garder, à tout prix, même en lui cachant une information aussi importante, au risque qu'il ne l'abandonne. Le remords lui vrille l'estomac, la douleur se diffuse dans tout son ventre et poignarde ses reins. En cet instant, elle comprend Beatrice, après son procès chez les Sincères, ses pensées suicidaires. Sûre alors d'avoir perdu Tobias, puis l'amitié de Christina, ses parents morts, son frère qui s'était éloigné d'elle. Que lui restait-il ? Une vie dont elle n'avait plus rien à faire. C'est vrai que ça ne sert à rien, une vie sans Tobias, sans Christina, sans parents, sans personne à aimer.

Tris se demande comment elle fera, elle, pour ne pas survivre à ça, car elle ne le veut pas non plus. Elle aimerait que la biologie suffise à détecter la mort de son âme et arrête son cœur.

Elle veut que ses larmes soient sa vie. Mourir de pleurs.

Autour d'elle la pièce s'assombrit. Est-ce, par la fenêtre, un gros nuage gris qui obscurcit le ciel ? Ou la mort qui arrive ? Elle ne sait pas si Tobias est encore dans la pièce, elle ne l'a pas entendu passer près d'elle pour quitter l'appartement, elle n'a plus rien entendu. Même les battements de son cœur, elle ne les entend plus, il a cessé de battre, sans doute. « Est-ce que maman va venir me chercher, moi aussi ? » se demande-t-elle. La voix de Tobias la fait sursauter et dissipe un peu la suie dans sa tête :

— Jure-moi, Tris, de ne plus jamais rien me cacher. Peut-être que je t'en demande trop, que ce n'est pas compatible avec ta mission. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons, ensemble, mais je veux passer ce temps avec toi, même s'il est court. Par contre, sache, garde toujours à l'esprit, simplement, que quels que soient les dangers que tu cours, les risques que tu prendras, ou le destin qui t'attend, je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu meurs, je meurs aussi.

Tris essaie de rendre réels les mots qu'elle vient d'entendre, d'en mesurer la portée, de dissiper la brume devant ses yeux, dans sa tête, le coton qui l'étouffe et l'empêche d'articuler le moindre mot. Les a-t-elle rêvés, ces mots dans la bouche de son petit ami ? Tobias veut rester avec elle ?

Il lui pardonne ?

L'enclume, le poids dans son ventre qui fléchissait ses genoux, l'attirait au sol, tombe à ses pieds, elle sent ses jambes la lâcher. Ses yeux rougis, embués, arrondis, fixent Tobias pour discerner le vrai du faux, le réel de l'imaginaire, le passé du présent. Une énorme inspiration soulève sa poitrine comme si la vie y retournait brutalement.

Le cri qui jaillit de sa gorge, elle ne sait même pas si elle l'a voulu, émis ou imaginé. Ses joues sont recouvertes d'eau salée qui tracent des stries de poussière le long de sa cicatrice et sur la joue opposée.

Peut-être est-ce elle qui a levé et tendu la main vers lui pour le supplier de la rejoindre ? Ou Tobias, qui, n'y tenant plus de l'espace insupportable entre eux deux, en trois enjambées s'est jetée sur elle pour l'étouffer de ses bras enroulés autour de son buste ?

Ils se retrouvent tous les deux, furieusement bouche à bouche, crevant l'abcès rempli du manque qu'ils ont douloureusement subi depuis le laboratoire, retrouvant enfin l'asphyxie de leurs étreintes passionnelles. Dès que le jeune homme lui en laisse la possibilité, elle articule :

— Pardon, Tobias, je te le jure. Je n'ai pas pensé que ça te blesserait autant. Je sais que Beatrice… je…, j'avais peur…

— Oui je sais, la rassure-t-il contre sa bouche, en la serrant à l'étouffer. Je sais aussi que tu es au-dessus de ça. A moi de te convaincre que tu ne dois plus craindre ça. Pour que je te quitte, il faudra que tu me chasses, tu comprends maintenant ? Tu n'es pas responsable de ce fardeau de tes ancêtres, comment as-tu pu imaginer que je te quitterais pour ça ?

— Parce que tu as dit… à Beatrice… que ce n'était pas facile de vivre avec elle… Je ne voulais… pas que tu aies encore ce fardeau… comme si je pouvais le cacher indéfiniment… se reproche Tris dans un sanglot.

— Je lui ai dit ça, c'est vrai.

— Je l'ai… perçu.

— Ce n'était pas facile de vivre avec elle parfois. Son caractère, le danger qui était son quotidien, nos divergences… Mais justement, ces divergences, c'était ça, la vie, ce pour quoi on luttait, pour y avoir droit, à la Divergence. Et si ce n'était pas facile de vivre _avec_ elle, c'était impossible de vivre _sans_ elle. Je n'ai jamais revécu avant que tu n'arrives dans ma vie… Je ne faisais que… respirer comme une machine sans âme.

Les doigts enchevêtrés dans ses cheveux, le visage enfoui dans son cou, Tobias soupire pour évacuer la tension de ces deux derniers jours. L'avenir le terrifie, il se sent incapable de lutter contre un destin, si funeste qu'il décime une lignée complète d'êtres humains méritants, génération après génération, tout aussi incapable qu'il l'a été de sauver Beatrice. Mais il sait où il veut être, quoi qu'il se passe, et avec qui, jusqu'au bout.

Dans la cuisine, indiscrets comme des concierges, Mark et Christina, immobiles, tendent l'oreille depuis le début pour écouter la conversation, ou plutôt le monologue de Tobias. Christina sait le supplice qu'a enduré Tris pendant son discours. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'était pas venu pour rompre, il le lui a assuré avant le retour de Tris. Elle n'aurait pas laissé faire ça sans essayer de le raisonner avant. Mais Tobias a donné à Tris une sacrée leçon, Christina ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si dur, en laissant si longtemps Tris penser qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle.

Le silence leur indique que, probablement, Tobias et Tris s'embrassent pour sceller leur réconciliation. Christina, ravie de l'issue de leur entrevue, sourit à Mark, collé contre elle pour être plus près de la porte et favoriser leur indiscrétion. Pour la première fois, la jeune femme brune aux yeux marron légèrement en amande, ne se défend pas quand Mark se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	38. Chapter 38

— Mmmh, Mark, c'est décidé, le canard est ma viande préférée, c'est un régal ! gémit délicieusement Tris.

— Surtout quand on n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours, hein ! la pique Christina. Quatre et toi, je vous ai jamais vus manger autant !

— Je peux plus rien avaler… souffle Tris. Vous auriez vu ce bel oiseau ! Sa tête vert profond, et ses belles plumes blanches et marron ! J'ai des scrupules quand même…

— Scrupules d'Altruiste ! pfff ! ricane l'ancienne Sincère.

— Pas moi ! se délecte Tobias, c'est vrai que c'est super bon, Mark. Tu es notre assurance survie dans cette expédition, je sais pas comment on va te rendre la pareille.

— J'ai tout ce dont je rêvais, dit Mark en jetant un œil enamouré à Christina.

Il glisse sa main discrètement dans le dos de la jeune femme assise à côté de lui. Mais le geste n'échappe pas au limier en face de lui : Tobias esquisse un imperceptible sourire à l'attention de Christina, et pose sa main sur le haut de la cuisse de Tris, sous la table, pour attirer son attention sur la direction de son regard. Dès que Tris comprend ce que Tobias lui montre, elle sourit avec une émotion sourde et profonde, qui remonte à sa conscience les restes de culpabilité, les miettes de regrets, que Beatrice lui a légués. Christina s'en aperçoit.

— Tris ? A quoi tu penses ?

— Christina, ton bonheur, c'est ce qui importerait le plus à Beatrice aujourd'hui, je le sais… dit doucement la jeune femme.

— Ouais, je sais, répond Christina en jetant un regard gêné à Tobias.

Tris se demande comment lui, il peut ressentir ça, la renaissance émotionnelle de celle dont Beatrice a dû tuer le petit ami pour survivre. Le jeune homme lui-même a subi la culpabilité de Beatrice, rongée jusqu'à en avoir envie de mourir.

— Mais, je n'arrête pas de penser que, s'il n'y avait rien eu entre moi et Will, Tris – je veux dire ta sœur – n'aurait pas eu cette charge de culpabilité supplémentaire. Elle aurait peut-être agi avec plus de prudence…

— Elle a dû abattre plusieurs Audacieux, et en était totalement ravagée, dit Tris, les yeux fermés. Elle était tellement aveuglée par sa souffrance qu'elle a oublié de se dire que, dans ces actes de guerre, et en… tuant Will, c'est aussi notre mère qu'elle protégeait, elles étaient en fuite, et poursuivie par les Audacieux sous simulation.

— Je n'y avais jamais pensé, murmure Tobias. En fait, je crois que je n'ai pas su, ou occulté, le déroulement de cette journée-là. Je ne savais pas que sa mère était encore en vie quand le drame est arrivé.

— Elle protégeait sa mère… répète Christina hébétée.

Tris acquiesce. Plus personne ne s'étonne maintenant qu'elle sache des détails issus de la vie de Beatrice, que personne n'a pu lui raconter. Les liens qu'elle tisse entre les souvenirs qui lui ont été transférés, ses recherches et une mystérieuse hérédité mémorielle, lui construisent de plus en plus de ponts entre les récits entendus et la réalité.

— Je… crois que j'aurais peut-être aussi pu tuer un ami, pour sauver ma mère… articule Christina.

— C'est ça qui te rongeait ainsi ? demande Mark doucement en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules plus ostentatoirement. Savoir si tu aurais fait la même chose qu'elle pour protéger ta vie ?

— Je lui avais pardonné… Tris n'a jamais prémédité la mort de Will. Elle a sauvé la vie de centaines d'Altruistes, elle nous a évité de commettre un génocide abominable. Et elle nous a sauvé la vie, quand Jeanine nous a manipulés par le transmetteur, Hector, Marlène et moi. Mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle avait pu protéger sa mère aussi… Et en y réfléchissant, quand elle m'a rattrapée dans le vide, j'aurais pu l'entraîner dans ma chute, elle était tellement poids plume… Elle… enfin, elle ne prenait jamais en compte sa propre sécurité quand elle agissait. Elle fonçait sans se poser la moindre question…

— Tris… raconte moi, s'il te plaît, je n'ai jamais su, tu sais, pour ses gestes suicidaires, tu l'as dit une fois. Elle… ne me l'a jamais raconté, prie Tobias d'un ton grave.

— Elle… ne voulait pas que tu aies peur… argumente la sœur de Beatrice.

— Raté.

Le ton de Tobias est presque sec, quand il dit ça. Tris ferme les yeux pour rassembler les images qu'elle a effleurées de ces événements.

— C'était après… le procès, chez les Sincères. Elle t'en voulait de lui avoir fait avouer la mort de Will, lors de ce procès, mais elle avait décidé que vous méritiez la vérité, tous, vous ses amis. Elle ne supportait plus la culpabilité, elle ne se supportait plus elle-même. Le sérum ne l'avait pas complètement asservie, elle aurait pu mentir.

— Hein ? Le sérum de vérité non plus, il ne marchait pas sur elle ? s'écrie Christina.

— Aucun sérum. Elle pouvait lutter contre, à la force de la volonté. Peut-être pas indéfiniment, ni à très haute dose, mais elle pouvait compenser les doses normales par la concentration, précise Tobias.

— Pourquoi a-t-elle avoué ? demande Christina dans un souffle.

— Elle estimait ne pas mériter une amitié basée sur un mensonge, je crois, dit Tris. Son vécu a ajouté la faction des Sincères à sa Divergence… explique Tris. C'est après ça que Beatrice est… retournée dans la salle de l'interrogatoire, il n'y avait plus de vitres aux fenêtres, elle est montée sur le rebord de l'une d'elles, elle a fait tomber une chaise tout en bas, elle l'a regardée se casser en mille morceaux, elle s'est penchée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a finalement renoncé. Avec le recul, je pense que sa mission n'était pas accomplie, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience.

Le regard posé sur celui de sa compagne, les coudes sur la table, Tobias écoute. Il n'a plus ce poids immense qui lui enserre la poitrine, qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait de Beatrice, ou que lui-même y pensait, ou y pense encore. Il écoute. Comme on écouterait le récit d'une guerre, gravement, mais avec un recul raisonnable. Tris a guéri ses blessures les plus profondes, il a juste besoin de connaître les plaies qui torturaient Beatrice. Il croit maintenant dans ce lien invisible et vivant qui relie encore Beatrice et sa sœur jumelle. Il y croit : tout ce qu'il comprendra, maintenant, Beatrice le saura, là où elle est. Il acquiesce avec un petit sourire triste pour signifier à sa petite amie qu'il comprend.

— Et aussi quand elle s'est livrée à Jeanine, poursuit Tris. Peter l'a conduite au labo pour la soumettre aux simulations destinées à ouvrir la boîte. Elle a désarmé Peter, mais ne s'est pas résolue à le tuer.

A nouveau, Tobias hoche la tête, c'est grâce à ce geste que Peter s'est aperçu de la duplicité de Jeanine et de la grandeur d'âme de Beatrice. Il a alors décidé de lui sauver la vie, en se retournant contre Jeanine.

— Beatrice… a pointé l'arme sur sa tempe, elle pensait ainsi mettre un terme à l'expérimentation de Jeanine. Mais… Caleb est arrivé pour prendre l'arme. Elle a réalisé que son frère n'était pas chez les Altruistes comme il l'avait annoncé, elle a compris que Jeanine n'hésiterait pas à faire payer à Caleb sa désobéissance, elle a renoncé.

— Toujours pour les autres… articule faiblement Christina. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, jamais elle ne l'a fait pour elle…

Mark resserre son bras autour de Christina et pose un baiser sur ses cheveux. La jeune fille brune est secouée, elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'une autre interprétation de la mort de Will pouvait exister.

— En fait, il y a même une troisième fois, enfin, presque, lâche Tris les yeux fermés comme à son habitude quand elle s'enferme dans ses connexions mentales.

— Comment ça « presque une troisième » ? s'étonne Tobias, les sourcils froncés.

— C'est sa septième peur, au test final, dans son paysage de peurs…

— Sa septième peur était celle d'avoir à tuer sa famille, Tris, pas de mourir elle-même, lui dit l'ancien instructeur des Audacieux gentiment.

Tris rouvre les yeux et acquiesce. Elle regarde intensément son petit ami. Il va comprendre, elle sait qu'il va comprendre. Que tout va s'éclairer.

— Elle… elle se suicide pour ne pas leur tirer dessus ? Dans la simulation… c'est sur elle qu'elle tire ?

— Oui. Pour toutes les peurs, elle n'a fait que se répéter tes conseils pour s'en sortir, les surmonter, ou trouver des outils pour en triompher. Pour cette peur-là, elle s'est souvenue de ce que tu as dit après le suicide de Al, quand les Audacieux ont glorifié son courage pour ce geste. Elle s'est dit… que c'était en accord avec les exigences des leaders, un acte de courage, et aussi en accord avec elle-même.

— Mais… balbutie Christina, puisqu'elle contrôlait les simulations…

— Je comprends maintenant, dit Tobias en entrecroisant ses doigts sur la table avec ceux de Tris. Beatrice était Audacieuse, mais Altruiste avant tout. C'est comme ça qu'elle était au fond d'elle-même.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire, je comprends rien ! geint Christina dans une sorte de sanglot retenu.

— Que quelles que soient les circonstances, ça aurait fini comme ça… soupire Tobias. Elle aurait pu se sauver quand elle a compris que les Audacieux étaient sous simulation pour attaquer les Altruistes, mais elle les a suivis, pour sauver ses parents. Elle aurait pu être tuée pour venir me chercher quand les Erudits m'ont capturé et mis moi-aussi sous simulation expérimentale. Une autre fois en retenant Christina dans le vide, elle aurait pu être emportée par l'élan et le poids, elle ne pesait rien… Et encore quand elle s'est rendue aux Erudits pour faire cesser les suicides. Ça n'aurait pas eu de fin, jusqu'à la sienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve plus fort qu'elle, et c'était David, pour sauver Caleb. Si ça n'avait pas été son frère, ça aurait été moi, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Toute vie valait la peine qu'elle se sacrifie pour la sauver, à ses yeux.

La gorge nouée, Tris acquiesce mais arbore un petit sourire de soulagement et écrase les doigts de Tobias entre les siens. Le jeune homme n'a pas quitté ses yeux en parlant, comme si Beatrice lui dictait ses paroles. Mark est grave et essuie du pouce une larme qui, en roulant, trace un sillon brillant sur la joue dorée de sa compagne. Tobias a compris. Beatrice a vécu comme elle le devait et est morte pour ce qu'elle était. Rien, personne, n'aurait pu changer ça.

Malgré la solennité de la discussion, Tobias constate que l'atmosphère n'est pas lourde, la conversation devait avoir lieu, sereinement, et c'est fait. Il se demande dans quelle mesure les destins aussi puissants que ceux de Beatrice pouvaient continuer à guider les actions de leurs légataires, même après leur disparition. Pourtant plutôt cartésien, le jeune Audacieux se prend à le penser. Tris inspire une voie comme celle-là. Et même s'il craint l'avenir que lui réserve le poids de son hérédité familiale, Tobias ne voudrait pas être ailleurs, ni avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il prend sa part dans ce destin et ne veut être que le compagnon, le protecteur de la personne hors normes qu'est sa petite amie.

— Beatrice aimait le gâteau au chocolat, je crois, non ? risque Mark doucement.

— Un Audacieux qui n'aimait pas le gâteau au chocolat était voué à être condamné à l'exclusion ! dit Tobias avec un sourire.

— Alors on va s'en faire un morceau, à la mémoire de Beatrice, reprend Mark en se levant. Christina en a fait. Tu viens chérie ? Tu m'aides ?

Il offre sa main à sa copine pour l'inciter galamment à se suivre. Christina, encore un peu vaseuse suite à la discussion qu'ils viennent d'avoir, lève la tête comme une automate vers Mark en acquiesçant. Elle se lève de sa chaise pour le suivre. Mais Mark est resté sage trop longtemps, par respect pour les souvenirs qu'avaient à évoquer ses amis. De sa main qui emprisonne celle de Christina, il l'attire contre lui et l'enlace. Il attend juste une seconde avec un sourire complice pour savoir s'il va se prendre un coup de poing dans le foie, ou un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais Christina est étonnamment calme. Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir plus, prend ses joues dans ses mains chaudes et un peu rugueuses de travailleur manuel, et il l'embrasse avec tendresse, les yeux clos.

Tris et Tobias ne savent pas s'ils sont plus surpris de la passivité de Christina ou de l'audace de Mark. Les bras ballants pendant quelques secondes, Christina finit par envelopper le cou de Mark de ses bras courts mais puissants, et se lover contre lui, sa bouche répondant à son baiser. Avec un soupir de victoire, Mark pose ses mains sur sa taille pour l'attirer plus près.

Tobias, le bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Tris, la serre contre lui et tourne son visage vers le sien. Sur les lèvres de Tris, alors qu'elle a les yeux dans le vague, différent du sien qui est légèrement altéré par sa cicatrice, flotte le sourire inimitable de Beatrice.

* * *

Pendant que les femmes sont à la cuisine en train de préparer la chicorée, papotant à voix basse, Mark et Tobias discutent dans le canapé de l'emploi du temps du lendemain. Ils ont troqué la vaisselle contre la chicorée. Tris et Christina arrivent chacune avec deux tasses, en en tendant une à l'élu de leur cœur. Christina s'assoit sur le touret reconverti en table basse, Tris prend place par terre, aux pieds de Tobias, une place qu'elle affectionne. Mark dévore Christina des yeux, alors qu'elle le nargue avec malice.

— Demain matin, nous avons rendez-vous à la sortie de Chicago, le pilote habituel de l'Hovercraft va nous monter à tous les quatre comment le conduire.

— Tous les quatre ? relève Tris. Peter ne vient pas ?

— Je ne l'ai pas vu à l'entraînement depuis plusieurs jours, dit Christina à Tobias.

— Je sais, il m'a prévenu, il y a deux jours. Il a profité d'un convoi d'échange pour faire l'aller retour à Milwaukee. Il dit avoir à y faire, et veut en profiter pour parler du projet au conseil de Gouvernance de sa ville, qui a lieu demain. Le nôtre a lieu dans trois jours. Lui revient dans deux. Il sera présent pour la partie liée à l'expédition, comme vous tous. Nous lui apprendrons à piloter l'aéroglisseur en route. Si tout va bien, nous partons dans une semaine. Tu as eu assez de temps pour préparer tes plantes, Mark ?

— J'irai tous les deux jours à la ferme, ça devrait aller.

— Je t'accompagnerai, Mark, dit Tris.

— Pourquoi veux-tu y aller ? demande doucement Tobias.

La jeune fille inspire, l'explication risque de ne pas lui plaire beaucoup. Mais pas question pour elle de se défiler de la question, elle a juré.

— Le test ADN était assez coûteux. Je travaille un peu pour compenser et apprendre, j'aime le concept de cette exploitation.

— C'était ça les légumes ? Viens vers moi, Tris, demande son compagnon.

La jeune fille se lève de son assise au sol, pour s'asseoir près du jeune homme dans le canapé. Christina et Mark, étonnés, attendent la suite. Tobias la dévisage. Voir devant lui cette femme incroyable lui donne une furieuse envie de vivre, elle est la vie, qu'elle sème partout où elle passe, par poignées du contenu de son cœur. Il se demande, à chaque fois qu'il essaie de sonder son regard, où elle puise tant de force, dans un corps si fin. Et dire qu'elle a pensé le perdre en lui cachant une information qui aurait pu le rebuter… Comme s'il avait le choix de rester ou de partir. De respirer ou pas.

— Tu t'es endettée pour faire ce test ? demande-t-il doucement, le bras autour de ses épaules.

— Ça valait la peine, argumente Tris. Quelques jours de travail manuel ne me feront pas de mal, et j'apprends beaucoup de choses.

— Je t'aurais crue sans cette preuve, et j'aurais pu t'aider, dit Tobias, un peu ennuyé.

— Ah ouiiii, c'est vrai, raconte ! prie Christina que l'aspect pécuniaire de l'affaire n'intéresse pas du tout. On n'en a pas reparlé.

Le jeune homme ne s'appesantit pas sur l'aspect financier du test génétique, ce n'est pas si grave, et Tris ne semble pas contrariée par sa découverte du travail agricole. Il est plus circonspect quant aux conversations que son père pourrait avoir avec la jeune fille, mais il doit lui faire confiance. Il se décide à répondre à Christina, qui attend le récit croustillant des dernières frasques de Tris.

— A force de recherches, de recoupements, et en le confirmant par un test génétique, Tris a réussi à retrouver mon grand-père, Jonah Johnson, le père d'Evelyn, dit Tobias avec émotion.

— Ouaiiis, elle m'a dit que c'était son petit vieux préféré à l'orphelinat, c'est dingue ! Comment ça se fait qu'il s'était pas annoncé ?

— Sérum d'oubli, explique Tris l'air attristé.

— C'est super cool quand même, Quatre ! s'extasie Christina.

— Oui c'est un grand bonheur, on est proches, lui et moi, dit Tobias. Un cadeau du ciel. Enfin, un autre.

Il sourit à Tris et pose un baiser sur ses cheveux.

— C'est grâce à la statue en forme de cascade, que j'ai eu cette idée, explique Tris.

— Son truc bleu, là ? demande Christina, étonnée.

— Oui, le grand-père le regardait étrangement, ça lui rappelait quelque chose, il était ingénieur de génie civil, il s'occupait de l'approvisionnement en eau des Fraternels notamment.

— Vous lui avez parlé de l'expédition ? Et de votre histoire de barrage, j'imagine ? demande Mark.

Tris et Tobias se regardent en silence. Non, aucun n'a envisagé de questionner le vieux monsieur pour profiter de ses connaissances.

— Franchement, c'est récent, et non, on n'a pas pensé à lui demander son avis, mais c'est une très bonne idée, Mark, reconnaît le leader du groupe.

* * *

— Comme vous l'avez vu, le pilotage de l'Hovercraft ne présente aucune difficulté technique, récapitule le pilote. Le principal écueil, c'est la maîtrise de l'inertie. Entraînez-vous pour comprendre comment la masse influe sur le freinage. Jamais l'aéroglisseur ne s'arrêtera net, même s'il est lourd et ne continuera pas sur des dizaines de mètres, mais il faut prendre en compte cette inertie, qui dépendra de la vitesse et aussi un peu du sens du vent.

Tris regarde attentivement tout ce que montre le pilote. Tobias sait que si elle regarde une fois, ce sera définitivement enregistré dans sa mémoire absolue, elle pourra rappeler la procédure à quiconque l'aura oubliée.

La console de commande est très simple, et étanche, placée à l'arrière, au centre du boudin, sur un pupitre oblique derrière lequel se trouve un petit banc. Quelques boutons tactiles pour contrôler le démarrage du moteur des deux grosses hélices blanches orientables, et séparément, de la soufflerie sous la jupe. Un joystick permet de faire pivoter les hélices et diriger le large véhicule. Repliée sur le bord arrière du boudin entourant l'espace de vie, l'immense capote de protection, fine et solide, se détend rapidement sur des arceaux fins et solides supportant l'ensemble de la structure. Une fois refermée sur le centre de l'Hovercraft, la capote rectangulaire recouvre les boudins et n'offre qu'un espace d'une hauteur réduite à un mètre en dessous. Les bords verticaux de la capote, tout autour, sont faits d'un plastique fin, très transparent, permettant le continuer à avancer en ayant une vue à presque trois cent soixante degrés tout autour.

Tobias redoute cet espace large, mais bas et ramassé, qui lui rappelle l'exigüité du placard où son père l'enfermait dans son enfance. Il n'a jamais pu se débarrasser de sa claustrophobie et espère que la pluie les laissera en paix.

— Vous ne pouvez pas survoler des surfaces trop accidentées. Evitez les irrégularités de sol prononcées, de plus de cinquante centimètres de hauteur. Vous risqueriez d'endommager les jupes et la soufflerie sous le véhicule. Il est équipé d'une coque, sous le plateau, à la fois souple et résistante, permettant de s'arrêter sur le sol et de flotter sur l'eau. Evitez également les pentes de plus de dix pourcents, l'Hovercraft ne les montera pas, et, dans l'autre sens, les descendrait si vite que vous ne pourriez plus contrôler la direction. Ce n'est pas un tout-terrain.

Stationné sur l'embouchure de la rivière, proche de l'endroit où Tobias et Tris sont ressortis de la bouche souterraine après y avoir été entraînés par le courant furieux, le véhicule attire les gamins curieux des environs. Mais l'allure sérieuse et intimidante des co-équipiers vêtus en Audacieux les dissuade de seulement demander à y grimper. En guise de père Fouettard, c'est en menaçant leurs enfants de faire venir un Audacieux pour les réprimander que les parents obtiennent un peu d'obéissance. Les légendes d'actes tant héroïques que violents de la part d'Audacieux presque surhumains, enflaient proportionnellement à la diminution de la criminalité dans les quartiers pacifiés depuis la fin de la guerre civile.

En arrivant, chaque membre de l'expédition est chargé d'un important matériel. Ils se répartissent les casiers, sous leurs pieds dans l'espace de vie, et y mettent sous clé duvets, affaires de rechange et de toilette, mais aussi trousse de secours, armes, informatique et les fameuses plantes en tous genres de Mark. L'eau, la nourriture, seront embarqués au dernier moment.

Il est prévu que l'Hovercraft, garé dans son entrepôt habituel, soit gardé jusqu'au départ de l'expédition, par de jeunes recrues aux dents longues de George Wu. Ils se sont portés volontaires, excités par l'idée fantasmagorique qu'ils se font des sauveurs de l'humanité qu'ils veulent devenir, à l'instar de Beatrice, sa sœur Tris Prior et du viril Tobias Eaton. Peter, lui, chargera son matériel la veille du départ. Il doit revenir de Milwaukee dans la soirée, et faire part des messages de ses collègues de la gouvernance lors du conseil de Chicago le lendemain.

* * *

Le conseil est réuni au grand complet pour le bilan de l'exploration du mur. Grâce aux données géolocalisées transmises par Tobias, les ingénieurs ont pu se rendre sur place et étudier les fissures, les abris dissimulés et surtout, les énormes accumulateurs. Des équipes composées pour moitié d'anciens Erudits et de scientifiques du Bureau du Bien-Etre Génétique s'y sont retrouvés pour mettre en commun leurs connaissances. Ces accumulateurs représentent un formidable espoir énergétique pour l'avenir, la technologie de stockage de l'électricité issue des éclairs n'ayant jamais été étudiée auparavant par les Erudits. Les scientifiques du Bureau, eux, ont eu connaissance de leur existence, mais avant d'être soumis au sérum d'oubli. Il leur a fallu se remettre en mémoire le projet et son usage. Mais les perspectives sont d'une importance et d'une utilité colossales pour la ville, les lieux habités alentours et même au-delà.

— La clôture autour de Milwaukee n'a pas été conçue pareil, expose Peter. On y a trouvé aussi des abris, trois aussi, mais pas de tunnel et pas d'accumulateurs.

— Contrairement aux idées reçues, l'énergie des éclairs n'est pas si colossale que ça, explique l'ingénieur. De quoi alimenter la clôture et le Bureau, pendant quelques mois, pas plus. Chicago n'est pas une région très orageuse. Si la clôture de Chicago est plus ancienne, les scientifiques ont dû s'apercevoir que la récupération autarcique de l'énergie de la foudre n'était pas aussi rentable qu'ils l'avaient espéré, et ils n'ont pas réitéré l'investissement dans les autres cités… fermées. Mais nous avons matière à réfléchir, travailler, et chercher pour des années rien qu'avec la technologie de ces accumulateurs, que nous pouvons peut-être perfectionner.

— Il faut desservir la Marge, dit Tris soudainement.

Les regards convergent vers la jeune fille.

— Nous avons été accueillis dans un village qui vit dans des conditions précaires. Certains viennent en ville par obligation. Il faut leur laisser le choix de rester dans leur village s'ils le souhaitent, qu'ils ne soient pas contraints de le quitter faute de moyens de subsistance décents !

— Tout cela coûte cher, mademoiselle Prior, objecte la conseillère Erudite.

— Construire ou rénover des logements en ville pour les accueillir à leur corps défendant aussi ! Ces gens ont bien plus à nous apporter que vous ne l'imaginez, ce sont des survivants ! Ils connaissent, et respectent la nature, alors que nous, l'avons détruite ! Ceux qui veulent vivre dans leur village doivent pouvoir y rester, dans des conditions dignes !

Comme à chaque fois que cette femme ouvre la bouche, Tris sent la colère lui vriller l'estomac. Pour canaliser on énergie, elle serre dans ses mains le gobelet d'infusion que Johanna a fait servir. A côté d'elle, Tobias pose sa main sur sa cuisse pour l'inciter à la modération.

— Mademoiselle Prior, quelle formation avez-vous pour nous donner tant de conseils ?! Vous n'êtes ni ingénieur, ni comptable je pense ? répond l'Erudite d'un ton acide.

Sous l'accusation, Tris rougit. C'est vrai, elle n'a aucun diplôme. Juste, dans sa tête, le vécu de deux cents ans d'une lignée de serviteurs de la paix, chose que ne peut imaginer cette femme à l'esprit étriqué.

— Elle a mieux que ça, s'échauffe Christina, elle a une chose qui vous manque, l'intelligence !

— Christina ! intervient Tobias. Nous ne sommes qu'invités ici ! Les décisions se prennent en votant, pas en déclarant une nouvelle guerre !

— J'ai peut-être une solution à votre double problème, mes amis.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers un conseiller discret, que Tris n'a jamais entendu s'exprimer autour de cette table en sa présence. Il est très grand, mince, les cheveux courts châtains et il porte une paire de lunettes rondes. A la quarantaine, il a un charme discret et parle d'une voix apaisante.

— Je vois que la relève arrive pour insuffler de nouvelles idées dans cette société, il faut l'écouter. Personnellement, j'aspire à me recentrer sur l'enseignement et sur mes recherches. Johanna, corrige-moi si je me trompe, le règlement de ce conseil prévoit que si un membre démissionne avant la fin de son mandat, il désigne son successeur pour la période restant à courir, et en propose la candidature à titre de remplaçant au vote du conseil, c'est exact ?

Stupéfaite, Johanna acquiesce.

— Aucun membre de ce conseil n'est issu de la Marge, si je ne me trompe pas. Vous avez accompagné et suivi nos amis dans leurs recherches et leur expédition, n'est-ce-pas ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?

L'enseignant s'adresse maintenant spécifiquement à Mark, silencieux depuis le début de la réunion. En voyant que tous les yeux se tournent vers lui, il ouvre des yeux ronds.

— Moi ? souffle-t-il, sidéré qu'on s'adresse à lui dans une telle assemblée.

— Mais oui, vous ! sourit l'enseignant.

— Je… Mark Couplan. Mais…

— Vous permettez ? J'ai lu tous les comptes-rendus établis par Monsieur Eaton sur vos activités pendant les recherches pour rendre l'eau au lit de notre rivière et à notre lac. Il semble aussi que votre connaissance de la nature ait permis à l'expédition menée par Monsieur Eaton de découvrir les abris, et donc, les accumulateurs qui intéressent tant nos ingénieurs. Je sais aussi les apports dont vous avez fait bénéficier la ferme Fraternelle de Jeremy Sommers, dont l'action s'inscrit dans une politique en faveur de l'environnement et la génétique végétale. Est-ce exact, Monsieur Eaton ?

— Parfaitement, se contente d'approuver le jeune homme devant l'assistance muette.

Personne n'avait encore jamais fait appel à ce point du règlement. L'éclat insidieux et argumenté de l'enseignant claque bien plus fort dans les esprits que l'intervention rageuse de Christina.

— Aussi, s'il en accepte la responsabilité, mes amis, je vous propose de voter pour la candidature de Monsieur Mark Couplan à ce conseil, à ma place.

— Eh bien, c'est parfaitement réglementaire, commente Johanna. Mark ?

— Mais c'est de la folie, je n'ai jamais exercé une fonction comme celle-là ! Je ne suis qu'un ouvrier et…

Il ne peut pas finir sa phrase, le coup de coude de Christina dans ses côtes lui coupe la respiration, sous l'œil amusé de Tris et Tobias. Le reste de l'assistance est trop surpris pour s'exprimer.

— Justement, Monsieur Couplan, un homme de terrain, voilà ce qui manque à ce conseil. Je vous propose de réfléchir quelques minutes pendant que j'expose mon idée pour résoudre le problème de notre amie Erudite sur les compétences de Mademoiselle Prior.

Tris se tend. Quoiqu'elle pense de son attitude, la remarque de la conseillère n'est pas dénuée de fondement.

— Vos recherches, Mademoiselle Prior, tant pour rétablir le cours de notre rivière, qu'expliquer l'origine et le fonctionnement du système des factions, de ses dérives, sont fort intéressantes. De même que vos recherches généalogiques.

— Vous… avez lu mes comptes-rendus ? s'étonne Tris.

— Avec grand intérêt, et croyez-moi, votre raisonnement vaut bien celui de certains de nos étudiants les plus assidus. Je suis professeur de sociologie dans notre université. Aussi, je vous propose de m'établir un mémoire sur le lien entre vos recherches socio-géographiques, généalogiques et politiques. Argumentez, et proposez des solutions telles que vous les imaginez. Je vous propose de valider votre diplôme de sociologie sur ce sujet, après une soutenance.

Tris n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Malgré les sommes énormes de connaissances qu'elle a acquises durant sa courte vie, elle a pourtant toujours regretté de ne pas avoir pu rester au lycée et y valider un diplôme. C'est inespéré. Mais…

— Je n'ai… pas étudié assez longtemps pour en être capable… Je

— Accepte, Tris ! l'incite Christina. Qu'est-ce-que tu risques ?

— Tu le mérites… lui glisse Tobias à l'oreille.

— T'as quoi, toi comme diplôme ? lui demande-t-elle à voix basse, tu me l'as jamais dit !

— Informatique… Tris, le prof attend ta réponse, souffle-t-il en lui souriant.

Tris hoche la tête, sans trouver d'autre argument à opposer. Si ça peut clouer le bec à l'Erudite grincheuse, après tout…

— Parfait ! Nous nous verrons en privé pour les détails. Et vous Monsieur Couplan ? Je garderai le poste jusqu'à la soutenance de Mademoiselle Prior, afin de diriger ses travaux en tant que conseiller, puis je vous laisserai la place, cela vous laissera le temps de vous former et de réfléchir aux sujets qui vous tiennent à cœur !

— Lui aussi il accepte ! répond pour lui Christina.

— Chris ! se fâche Mark sans croire lui-même à son indignation.

— Nous devons voter, intervient doucement Johanna, et pour cela, il faut avoir ton consentement, Mark.

— Après tout… je ne pourrai plus me plaindre que les gens de la Marge ne sont pas écoutés… J'accepte.

Le remplacement du conseiller enseignant par Mark est approuvé par le conseil, moins une voix…

Tobias présente rapidement les derniers détails de leur expédition sur le lac, le budget a été tenu. Peter répercute que le conseil de Milwaukee est favorable au projet également et accueillera et ravitaillera l'équipe à son arrivée, à l'aller comme au retour. L'Hovercraft bénéficiera également d'une surveillance policière. Le départ est donc entériné pour le surlendemain, à huit heures.

Les sujets suivants, inscrits à l'ordre du jour du conseil, ne concernant pas l'équipe, tous se lèvent et saluent l'assistance avant de quitter la pièce. En direction de la sortie, Tobias prend Tris par les épaules et lui glisse à l'oreille :

— On ne s'ennuie pas avec toi… Tu m'étonneras toujours…

Une fois dehors, Mark, très heureux, soulève Christina pour la faire virevolter autour de lui avant d'écraser sa bouche de la sienne.

— Prends pas la grosse tête, hein ! lui dit Christina pour le piquer.

— Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de pouvoir rester à Chicago avec toi et de ne pas être à ta charge après les travaux sur les ponts, lui dit Mark contre sa bouche. Venez, on va fêter ça, je vous offre un verre !

— J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un séisme à Chicago toutes les semaines, avec vous ! attaque doucereusement Peter. T'as réussi à faire fondre le glaçon avec qui tu vis, Mark à ce que je vois !

— Eh bien, tu trouveras peut-être ton bonheur pendant l'expédition, toi aussi, pleure pas ! grince Christina. On va bien te trouver une araignée venimeuse !

— Ne te donne pas tout ce mal, Chris, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut… répond Peter d'un air énigmatique.

— Ah ouais ? T'as pris un chien ? ricane la jeune fille.

— Non ma chère, je suis marié.


	39. Chapter 39

Hommes et matériels sont installés au centre du carré de rondins de caoutchouc qui délimite leur espace de vie, sur l'aéroglisseur. Le technicien vérifie le parfait état de la mécanique et du moteur, donne les derniers conseils de base à Tobias. L'eau et les vivres sont chargés dans les réservoirs et les casiers, chaque membre de l'équipe s'est attribué ses rangements et y a placé son matériel. Le départ est prévu quelques minutes plus tard.

Tris est nerveuse. « C'est quand même un projet très audacieux que de vouloir ajouter à un lac un quart de son volume ! », pense-t-elle. « Mais pas plus que d'avoir voulu le lui retirer deux cents ans plus tôt. S'ils l'ont fait dans un sens, on doit pouvoir rétablir la situation antérieure ».

Elle regrette aussi de partir en expédition sans avoir pu se réconcilier avec son frère. Très occupée, Tris n'a pas eu le temps de retourner le voir, et Caleb n'a pas cherché à le faire non plus. L'expédition peut comporter des risques, les regrets de Beatrice de ne pas avoir pu régler tous ses conflits avant de mourir sont inscrits dans ses cellules. Tris espère ne jamais avoir à regretter ce genre de choses.

Tobias, lui, lève le nez au ciel. Le temps est maussade, et il redoute la pluie, et d'avoir à couvrir l'Hovercraft et s'enfermer sous la bâche. Il a beau avoir affronté sa peur de l'enfermement des dizaines de fois pour tenter de s'en débarrasser, il n'y est jamais parvenu. Tout au plus arrive-t-il à dominer sa panique en essayant de penser à autre chose. Par contre, le vent léger souffle du sud, ce qui avantage la progression du véhicule.

L'aéroglisseur a été stationné à l'extérieur du dernier pont séparant le lit de la rivière Chicago et l'ancienne embouchure sur le lac Michigan. Déjà, depuis des semaines que le débit de la rivière se partage entre ce bras Est et le lit originel, vers l'Ouest, par le canal vers la rivière Des Plaines, l'embouchure n'est plus un marécage mais un petit lac, qui progresse insensiblement vers la clôture.

Le long du mur, les travaux progressent. Les ouvriers travaillent d'arrache-pied, parfois de nuit, profitant de l'illumination de la clôture métallique. Deux larges ouvertures ont été percées et le mur a été entièrement hydrofugé, de part et d'autre, sur toute la longueur qui sera plus tard sous l'eau. Des pontons d'accostage sont prévu tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de la clôture, pour faire de Chicago le plus grand port connu sur le lac. La gouvernance espère ainsi dynamiser les échanges et le commerce avec Milwaukee et place de grands espoirs dans l'expédition pour trouver d'autres partenaires isolés avec lesquels, progressivement, rétablir des liens culturels et commerciaux brisés par la guerre depuis plus de deux siècles.

Le remplissage du lac, pour le voir revenir à sa surface antérieure, prendra des mois, peut-être des années, mais déjà, les projets de circulation par voie côtière prennent forme et stimulent les esprits les plus sceptiques. Mark est chargé par la gouvernance de faire un état des lieux de la faune et la flore connue dans les eaux proches de la ville, et en chemin, afin qu'une politique tant de sauvegarde que d'exploitation puisse être construite.

— En route ! lance Tobias pour inviter ses co-équipiers à monter à bord.

A l'extrémité de la passerelle sur la digue, un petit attroupement est venu assister au départ de l'équipe. Les proches de Christina la serrent dans leurs bras et la confient avec angoisse aux bons soins de Mark et des deux autres membres masculins de l'équipe. Les parents de Christina, Sincères, n'ont jamais bien compris la défection de leur fille, mais ont admis avoir constaté l'épanouissement de la jeune femme, malgré les épreuves et les deuils. Ils ont fini par admettre qu'aucun autre choix n'aurait pu mieux lui correspondre, puisque Christina l'affirme. Sur l'Hovercraft, les hommes terminent le rangement, personne ne les ayant accompagnés pour le départ. Seuls Johanna, Jeff et quelques conseillers sont venus les saluer. Tris baisse la tête, emprunte la passerelle et traverse la première rangée de panneaux solaires pour enjamber le cylindre de plastique qui délimite l'espace de vie. Sur le bord, Jeff et quelques hommes tirent la passerelle sur le quai. Ce n'est que quand Tobias démarre l'aéroglisseur dans un grand souffle que, au bout du pont, Tris aperçoit Caleb, debout contre la balustrade, qui lui fait un signe. Près de lui, Marcus l'imite. Avec un grand sourire, soulagée, elle répond au geste de son frère et rejoint Tobias.

— Regarde, lui dit-elle en montrant du doigt la direction du pont où son père salue toujours.

Tobias jette en silence un œil appuyé à son père, puis se recentre sur la conduite du véhicule.

Mais au fond de lui, sans oser encore l'exprimer, il est heureux de constater qu'enfin, il compte pour son unique parent encore en vie. Assez pour que son ancien tortionnaire se déplace, qu'il assiste, sans arrière pensée, à son départ en expédition. Assez pour lui souhaiter enfin quelque chose de positif : juste un bon voyage. Plus ému qu'il ne se l'avoue, Tobias sourit discrètement et Tris pose un baiser attendri sur sa joue.

Les hélices démarrent. Dans un grand souffle qui agite vêtements et chevelures sur le bord, l'aéroglisseur se soulève de la surface de l'eau. Les hélices pivotent doucement et Tobias dirige le nez du véhicule vers le large. Debout au centre de la plateforme, Peter, Christina et Mark se concentrent sur leur équilibre, Tris serre contre elle Tobias, assis devant le pupitre de commandes, en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

Tobias dirige précautionneusement le véhicule sur le marécage qui borde désormais l'embouchure du bras Est de la rivière. Il faut absolument éviter de détériorer l'Hovercraft, leurs connaissances et le matériel embarqué ne permet pas d'effectuer de sérieuses réparations.

Après avoir suivi des yeux autant qu'ils ont pu les habitants de Chicago, sur le quai, les co-équipiers focalisent leur attention sur la grande porte récemment créée dans la clôture. Aucun d'eux n'a jamais passé la clôture autrement qu'en camion. Se déplacer, finalement assez vite, grâce à cet engin qui semble flotter au-dessus du sol représente en soi déjà une aventure.

Trois Hovercrafts au moins pourraient se croiser de front dans le passage ouvert dans la clôture. Il s'agissait, pour les ingénieurs, de limiter les forces en appui sur le mur, éviter que ne se créent dans de trop rares ouvertures, des courants puissants qui auraient mis en péril l'intégrité des embarcations, et permettre à terme une navigation fluide. Trente mètres au-dessus du sol, la structure métallique est restée reliée et forme une arche gigantesque au-dessus du passage. Elle ne sera découpée que si le niveau du lac monte tant, que la navigation des embarcations s'en verrait dangereusement rapprochée.

Tris redoute que le bruit étouffé de la soufflerie puissante de l'Hovercraft ne rende le trajet pénible. Mais elle s'aperçoit vite qu'en fait, le ronronnement des moteurs finit par être supportable, et par se faire oublier avec l'habitude. Chacun a plusieurs paires de bouchons d'oreilles, au cas où le bruit serait par trop gênant.

Une fois la clôture dépassée, Tobias s'approche de l'épave rouillée qui trône tel un cerbère à quelques dizaines de mètres du mur. Elle semble tellement figée dans le temps, qu'on aurait pu penser que le lac s'était asséché en quelques secondes, sans lui laisser le temps de rebrousser chemin. Vestige d'un passé de commerce, de pollution et de surexploitation des richesses du lac, Tris voit en cette carcasse rouillée un avertissement permanent aux hommes qui ont engendré le chaos humain précédant la Grande Paix. Elle se promet de faire figurer dans son mémoire la nécessité de faire du lac un sanctuaire naturel, un allié humanitaire, et non de faire de Chicago le quatrième port mondial, comme ce fut le cas autrefois.

Revanche de la nature, le vieux cargo percé de toutes part sert maintenant de nichoir à des centaines d'oiseaux. Effrayés par l'arrivée du dérangeant véhicule, des battements d'ailes par milliers ont donné vie à ce gigantesque perchoir en quelques secondes. Tris a même imaginé un instant que le bateau pourrait décoller avec eux. Au dessus du navire abandonné, Mark fait voler quelques secondes le drone de reconnaissance qui leur a été confié. Equipé d'une caméra, le petit engin indiscret compte immortaliser la vie qui s'est installée dans la coque en ruine.

En moins d'une heure, l'aéroglisseur atteint des zones qu'aucun n'entre eux n'a jamais approchées. Tris dévore le paysage des yeux. Des bosquets d'arbustes ont fini, au fil des décennies, par élire domicile dans l'ancien lit du gigantesque lac. Des graines, portées par le vent – fréquent dans ce coin du monde – ont généré une végétation qui reconquiert un terrain autrefois aquatique, après avoir été glaciaire des millénaires auparavant. Entre les bosquets de feuillus, un paysage tantôt lunaire et rocailleux, tantôt couvert de végétation basse, dissimule parfois de petites collines que Tobias doit contourner : il s'aperçoit vite que le fond d'un lac n'est pas plat et que la distance entre Chicago et Milwaukee sera considérablement augmentée par les détours nécessaires à la protection de la jupe et de la coque de l'aéroglisseur.

Parfois, Mark réclame un petit détour, pour aller voir de plus près un bosquet ou un groupe de plantes. Il prend des notes et répertorie la flore rencontrée. Ça et là, des trous d'eaux se remplissent et se vident au gré des saisons, accueillant une myriade d'insectes, de batraciens et d'oiseaux en tous genres. Au loin, le ciel dépose sur l'horizon son chargement de nuages plus ou moins menaçants, autorisant par endroit une percée de ciel bleu projetant une robe de lumière vers le sol. C'est si beau que les passagers en ont le souffle coupé. Il faut à Tobias toute sa concentration pour maintenir son attention sur le sol, devant l'aéroglisseur, plutôt que papillonner du regard sur les perspectives inconnues aux alentours.

Compte tenu de l'état du terrain, Tobias réévalue la durée du trajet jusqu'à Milwaukee à quatre heures au minimum, plus probablement cinq ou six. Quand le lac aura repris sa forme et sa surface passée, il n'en faudra que deux, au maximum, par la côte, en Hovercraft, si le lac est paisible. Des bateaux porte-containers mettraient plus longtemps mais en transportant énormément plus de chargement que cent ou deux cents camions réunis.

Les différents détours nécessaires à la progression de l'équipage ont allongé la durée du trajet pour atteindre Milwaukee. Tobias annonce qu'il faudra une étape avant d'atteindre la ville partenaire. Les filles ne sont pas fâchées de faire une pause, l'apprentissage de l'équilibre sur le véhicule en mouvement représentant un effort permanent. Malgré les progrès de la propulsion centrifuge, bien plus silencieuse, le ronron du moteur a fini par engourdir leurs sens. L'Hovercraft s'immobilise sur une prairie plane et à la végétation basse. Le vent fait onduler les plantes. Les fleurs sauvages, blanches, rouges, parsemées dans les herbes hautes, semblent s'agiter en milliers de pinceaux qui voudraient décorer le ciel bas.

Le trappeur Mark se met immédiatement en mouvement. Aidé des filles, il ramasse herbes sèches, petites branches et les regroupe pour allumer un feu, essentiellement convivial d'ailleurs, puisque le matériel embarqué suffit à réchauffer des repas. Mais le feu de camp est un décor joyeux et rassembleur, autant qu'un réflexe de protection ancestral. Le sol, sec à cet endroit, permet au groupe de s'asseoir près des flammes gracieuses pour une première pause. Tobias et Mark s'installent derrière leur petite amie respective, les entourant de leurs bras et jambes. Peter, lui, semble déçu de ne pas pouvoir atteindre sa ville d'adoption d'un trait. Il lance régulièrement des coups d'œil à sa montre. L'annonce de son mariage a fait l'effet d'une bombe dans l'équipe. Christina profite de la halte pour revenir sur le sujet :

— Alors Peter, raconte-nous, lui demande-t-elle en ricanant. Aucun d'entre nous n'imaginait qu'une fille pourrait te supporter assez pour t'épouser !

— Incroyable comme tu n'envisages pas une seconde de te tromper à mon sujet, quel orgueil ! répond ironiquement Peter.

— Ne te fais pas prier, Peter, tu as piqué notre curiosité, et tu t'en rengorges ! réplique le leader du groupe.

— J'étais dans le brouillard total quand je suis arrivé à Milwaukee. Les factions étaient tombées depuis plus de sept ans et la ville ne parvenait pas à se stabiliser. J'ai trouvé refuge dans une sorte de foyer. J'y rendais des services en informatique. Beth était aussi dans ce foyer, blessée. Je ne connaissais personne, et elle se sentait… isolée. Nous avons… sympathisé. Je n'avais plus de mémoire, et elle, plus d'ouïe.

— Elle est sourde ?! s'écrie Tris, stupéfaite.

Peter acquiesce avec hauteur.

— Ça t'étonne, hein ? Peter, le traître, l'égoïste, qui daigne s'intéresser à une handicapée ! murmure le jeune marié d'un ton acide. Elle avait perdu l'audition plusieurs années auparavant, pendant la guerre. Une bombe a explosé trop près d'elle. Elle était protégée derrière un mur mais la déflagration l'a rendue sourde. Une opération serait possible, mais elle est très coûteuse.

Peter marque une pause pour jeter un œil à son auditoire, étonnamment à son écoute. Tobias comprend maintenant pourquoi il l'a interrogé sur la rémunération quand il lui a proposé de participer à l'expédition. Ce n'était pas par cupidité…

— Elle venait d'avoir un accident, percutée par un bus qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver, poursuit Peter. Elle ne savait rien de moi. Comme j'ai pu rendre service à la gouvernance en informatique, j'ai décroché un emploi, puis des responsabilités. Beth est restée avec moi. Je ne me souvenais plus pourquoi j'avais reçu le sérum d'oubli. Quand on m'a proposé un antidote, j'ai dit oui. Et j'ai regretté, mais c'était trop tard…

— Pourquoi regretté ? demande Tris plus doucement.

— Tout m'est revenu en mémoire, tout ce que j'avais voulu oublier. L'initiation… brutale, la guerre, Jeanine et ses manœuvres, le Bureau, le sérum d'oubli sur la ville, Evelyn et son sérum de mort, Uriah… Beth m'a aidé, à… me sortir de tout ça.

— Tu lui as tout raconté ? questionne Christina avec suspicion.

Peter hoche la tête.

— Fini les combines et les stratégies. Je préférais qu'elle me quitte plutôt qu'elle ne reste avec moi pour de mauvaises raisons.

— Cara avait raison, dit Tobias posément.

— Cara ? s'étonne Christina en se crispant.

La jeune femme est toujours tendue dès que la conversation se reporte sur Will ou sa sœur.

— Cara m'avait dit quand… enfin il y a longtemps, que tu avais changé, que tu t'étais rangé, à Milwaukee, explique Tobias à Peter.

— Comment elle le savait ? demande Christina.

— Elle travaille avec Caleb à l'amélioration des rendements agricoles. Dans ce cadre, ils ont échangé avec les scientifiques et les ex-Fraternels de Milwaukee, très tôt après la fin de la guerre civile.

Peter approuve de la tête.

— C'est Cara qui m'a appris la… mort de Tr… enfin, de Beatrice, confirme Peter. Comme j'avais reçu le sérum d'oubli, je ne l'avais pas su. J'étais déjà avec Beth et… grâce à elle, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. Au début, quand j'ai compris que Quatre s'était entiché de Tris, je ne pensais pas que ça durerait, elle avait un tel caractère !

Christina glousse à l'évocation du caractère bien trempé de son amie, elle est heureuse de pouvoir penser à elle, pour une fois, sans avoir la gorge serrée. En fermant les yeux, Tris peut sentir la force de sa sœur, son énergie inépuisable, sa mélancolie sans fond aussi, circuler à travers les récits de ses amis.

— Mais lors de l'attaque contre les Altruistes, quand elle est venue te chercher, Quatre, après avoir perdu sa mère, et en voyant son père mourir devant elle, j'ai pensé que personne ne l'arrêterait. Bien que née chez les Altruistes et pétrie de leur dévouement, elle m'a tiré dessus. Seul toi, et un but plus grand qu'elle, pouviez lui inspirer assez de courage pour tirer sur quelqu'un, je pense. La suite l'a prouvé cent fois. Je ne l'aimais pas, pourtant en réalité, je l'admirais. Mais elle était suicidaire, elle tenait plus à la vie des autres qu'à la sienne... Ça l'a perdue. Avec le recul, maintenant que j'ai Beth, je sais pas comment tu as supporté ça, Quatre…

— Uniquement grâce à mes amis… C'est Christina qui m'a empêché d'absorber une dose de sérum d'oubli, moi aussi, après la mort de Beatrice.

Christina sourit tristement au beau jeune homme.

— Donc voilà, Beth était née Fraternelle. Elle ne m'a pas jugé sur mon passé. Nous sommes mariés depuis dix huit mois.

— Vas-tu nous expliquer les raisons de toutes tes manigances, maintenant ? dit Christina d'un ton sec.

— C'était plus fort que moi… Toute mon enfance, on m'a dit que j'étais inutile…

— Je crois que je comprends… souffle Tris qui était silencieuse depuis un moment.

La discussion tourne autour des souvenirs de ses compagnons, elle s'y sent un peu étrangère, mais à force de côtoyer des Audacieux, elle comprend mieux leurs faiblesses et leurs dilemmes.

— C'est l'une de tes peurs viscérales, n'est-ce-pas Peter ? dit la jeune fille. Te sentir inutile et rejeté ?

Christina ouvre de grands yeux sidérés.

— C'est vrai Peter ?

L'ex-Audacieux approuve de la tête.

— Quatre, tu ne nous as jamais expliqué ça ! lui reproche la jeune femme.

— Impossible, répond Tobias. C'est l'une des premières lois des Audacieux. Interdiction formelle de parler des peurs des novices à qui que ce soit, pas même à eux, même après l'initiation. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai abattu Eric, il a transgressé cette loi-là.

Tris écoute Tobias expliquer en quoi, au fond, il est si attaché aux valeurs morales de base des Audacieux, malgré l'opposition qu'il affiche au rétablissement des factions. Elle est confortée dans son sentiment profond : les factions n'étaient pas mauvaises, c'est ce qu'on en a fait qui a détruit le système. Pourtant, beaucoup d'êtres humains y ont trouvé un équilibre, un cadre.

— Pourquoi ? insiste Christina.

— Pour que personne ne puisse utiliser leur faiblesse contre eux. Mais… je suis bien placé pour savoir que certaines peurs peuvent être combattues, quand on est… entouré, aimé… La vie m'a donné une chance… incroyable. Beatrice et Tris m'ont appris qu'il fallait faire confiance pour en recevoir en retour. Il m'a fallu du temps pour en avoir conscience, et savoir comment appliquer ça.

Instinctivement, Tobias et Mark resserrent leurs bras autour de leur petite amie lovée au creux de leur épaule, conscients du cadeau que la vie leur a faite. Les deux jeunes femmes se lancent un regard complice.

— Peter, est-ce que les Altruistes gouvernaient aussi à Milwaukee avant la guerre civile ? demande soudain Tris.

— Non, c'était les Erudits.

— Comment la guerre a-t-elle éclaté ?

— Pareil qu'à Chicago ou presque. Les Sans-faction se sont organisés et devenaient menaçants, les Divergents étaient traqués. Les Erudits ont utilisé le sérum de mort sur plusieurs camps de Sans-faction, un carnage… Ça a soulevé les Audacieux.

— A quoi tu penses, Tris ? demande Tobias qui se doute qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête.

— Je pense que les fondateurs sont allés au-delà de ce que nous imaginions, pour tester leurs théories. Cinq cités expérimentales…

— … et cinq factions ! s'écrie Tobias.

Les yeux dans le vague, Tris acquiesce.

— Tu crois que, dans les trois autres cités, ils ont mis à la tête du gouvernement l'une des trois autres factions ?

— Oui, je le pense, une faction différente à la tête de chaque cité, pour savoir laquelle pourrait le mieux gérer et conserver la paix.

— Ben c'est raté, constate Christina.

— Ouais, partout, confirme Tobias. Plus ou moins tôt dans le temps, tous les systèmes ont fini par s'essouffler. C'est à Chicago que ça a tenu le plus longtemps, mais c'est un échec quand même.

— Et je crois que je sais pourquoi, murmure Tris.

— Oooh ! Tu te lances dans la politique, Pète-Sec ? lance Peter en reprenant son ton provoquant.

— Tu nous expliques ? demande Tobias.

— Je crois que je vais garder ma théorie pour mon mémoire, répond Tris mystérieusement.

Devant l'air étonné de Peter, Tris explique la proposition du professeur de sociologie, lors du conseil.

— Tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule à n'avoir pas pu valider de diplôme. La promo de Tris, enfin, de Beatrice a été sacrifiée par la guerre, dit Peter avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

— C'est vrai, confirme Tobias, personne n'avait comme préoccupation de se former, vu les événements. Il faudra que j'en parle à Johanna, tous les jeunes qui ont fait leur choix cette année-là ont été privés de leur formation, en grande majorité. Et ça n'a pas été facile les années suivantes non plus. Il faudrait savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus et s'ils ont besoin d'une formation.

Tris sourit, elle ne relève pas quand ses compagnons, oubliant presque sa présence, parlent de sa sœur avec son surnom, jusqu'à donner ce surnom à sa promo, puisqu'elle a fini première sur l'ensemble des étapes. Ça ne s'était jamais vu : une fille, transfert Altruiste, première de promo. Seulement sept peurs, et même six seulement à la fin de sa courte vie, alors que la moyenne oscille entre dix et quinze peurs viscérales pour chaque être humain. Beatrice a marqué son temps, son destin a gravé au fer rouge son empreinte sur l'avenir de la ville, et sans doute, de tout le pays. La jeune fille ne peut rien, ni ne veut rien faire contre ça. Si ce n'est perpétuer son travail de paix, bien qu'elle n'ait encore aucune idée du moyen pour y arriver.

— En tout cas, conclut Peter, si Tris a raison et qu'un barrage empêche l'eau de couler dans le lac, et si nous pouvons remédier à ça, ça donnera des sujets d'étude à de nombreux érudits dans les deux cités pendant des décennies !

— Le lac est loin de Milwaukee actuellement ? lui demande Tobias.

— Quelques kilomètres oui, mais plus près qu'il n'est de Chicago. Il s'est rétracté en son centre, au plus profond. Le plateau de son lit, sur le bord Ouest, était relativement peu profond, il s'est asséché, c'est une prairie plus ou moins sèche maintenant. Les travaux sont en cours pour ouvrir de larges portes dans notre clôture pour laisser passer l'eau. Les informations fournies par les équipes de Chicago ont évité des semaines de recherches. Par contre, nous devrons passer par l'entrée sud de Milwaukee avec l'Hovercraft, pour l'instant.

— Si nous ouvrons des brèches dans ce barrage, si nous le trouvons, il faudra que les gouvernements fassent évacuer les populations des régions asséchées. On ne sait pas comment se comportera l'eau. J'ai questionné Jonah. Il dit que le lac est si grand qu'il se comporte comme une mer ou un océan. En cas de vent, il peut générer des vagues très importantes, voire des creux de huit à neuf mètres en cas de tempête. La libération brutale de l'eau peut créer une sorte de montée brutale du niveau, même si elle est suivie d'un relatif retrait ensuite. Les gens doivent être à l'abri, et nous aussi. L'Hovercraft ne devra pas être sur le lac pendant que nous cherchons. De même, nous ne pourrons quitter la côte pour traverser le lac en direction de South Manitou Island que quand nous serons assurés d'au moins deux jours d'affilée de temps calme. L'aéroglisseur n'est pas conçu pour surmonter une tempête.

— Cela va rallonger la distance de longer la côte au nord de Milwaukee, Quatre ! dit Tris.

— Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, réplique Tobias. Ne pas tenir compte des conseils de Jonah serait suicidaire. Nous ne connaissons pas ce lac et ses dangers. En traversant en ligne droite, nous devrions atteindre South Manitou Island en une ou deux heures, selon le vent. Je veux éviter d'avoir à stopper au milieu du lac. Si le vent se lève, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

— Dans combien de temps pouvons-nous repartir ? demande Peter, manifestement impatient de rejoindre la ville partenaire.

— Il faut aller voir la console de commande. Si elle affiche une autonomie de plus d'une heure trente, on peut repartir.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Peter y fait l'aller-retour mais revient un peu dépité. Il faut attendre encore une heure. La faible autonomie de l'Hovercraft est pénalisante et nécessite une anticipation minutieuse de tous les trajets.

Investi, Mark profite du temps imparti pour aller fouiller les environs à la recherche de plantes inconnues, suivi par Christina. Peter retourne s'allonger sur la plateforme centrale de l'aéroglisseur, guettant tantôt sa montre, sur laquelle arrivent des messages qui le font sourire, tantôt la console indiquant le chargement des batteries.

Enfin un peu seuls, Tobias et Tris s'isolent au pied du véhicule, heureux de pouvoir unir leurs lèvres.

— C'est à cause de moi, hein, ton changement d'itinéraire, glisse Tris.

— Pas seulement. Jonah m'a donné des avertissements de sécurité qui concernent tout le monde, explique Tobias. Grâce à Mark, rester sur la côte nous donnera une meilleure autonomie.

— Et peut-être un peu plus d'intimité ? suggère la jeune femme, la bouche contre la sienne.

— J'aimerais bien…

Plaquée contre le leader du groupe, Tris enroule ses bras autour de sa nuque. Les mains sur sa taille, attirant son corps contre le sien, Tobias emprisonne sa bouche dans la sienne, avide de ce moment, de ceux qui se feront rares dans les prochains jours.

— Promets-moi de ne pas prendre de risque, souffle-t-il contre son oreille en la serrant à l'écraser.

— Non… je ne peux pas te promettre ça… lui répond la sœur de Beatrice en répondant avec force à son étreinte. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'épargner plus que les autres, je ne suis ni meilleure, ni pire.

— Je m'attendais à cette réponse, soupire Tobias.

Les sourcils froncés d'une douce inquiétude, il passe lentement ses doigts sur le contour de son visage, en une légère caresse. Tris ferme les yeux. Chaque contact avec son petit ami lui gonfle la poitrine et provoque une brusque accélération de son cœur qu'elle ne peut contrôler. Immédiatement, le brasier de leurs énergies les entoure de son bouclier.

Mais un sifflement strident interrompt leur rêverie. Peter prévient l'équipe que l'Hovercraft peut reprendre la route vers Milwaukee. Avec un soupir, front contre front, Tobias et Tris profitent de quelques secondes encore de félicité. Ils font glisser leur visage, niché dans le cou de l'autre, à respirer le même air. Sur le côté, Tobias voit Mark et Christina approcher rapidement, main dans la main. Il se résout à lâcher Tris et grimpe à bord derrière elle. Peter démarre les moteurs dès que le dernier membre de l'équipe a mis un pied sur les panneaux, déséquilibrant Christina.

— Hey, tu pourrais attendre ! peste-t-elle.

— Chacun son tour ! A moi maintenant ! En voiture ! lance Peter. Quatre, montre-moi le pilotage de ce monstre.

Pendant que les filles s'isolent dans un coin de l'espace de vie pour papoter, Tobias et Mark transmettent à Peter les consignes de pilotage de la machine volante. Le convoi repart vers Milwaukee.

En route, ils ne croisent pas âme qui vive, pas de camp ni de village. Ce qui soulage Tobias. Il sait que, s'ils avaient à avertir des populations du projet de remplissage du lac, ils pourraient se retrouver en terrain hostile, les habitants seraient nécessairement réticents à plier bagage. Johanna l'a donc autorisé à offrir asile à toute personne, toute famille, qui souhaiterait être accueillie en ville. Peter a confirmé qu'il pourrait en être de même à Milwaukee.

Pour l'heure, ce dernier n'a qu'une hâte : arriver dans sa ville d'adoption pour y retrouver son épouse.

Jamais Tobias n'aurait pensé que le fier, l'arrogant Peter pourrait se ranger assez pour se caser, se marier, encore moins avec une personne handicapée. Intérieurement, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y voir là encore, indirectement, une œuvre bienfaitrice de Beatrice, en faveur de la paix, et de l'apaisement des esprits. En jetant un regard attendri à Tris qui rit avec Christina, Tobias envoie à sa petite amie disparue une pensée de remerciement.

Peu après le redémarrage du groupe, Peter avertit le dirigeant de Milwaukee de leur prochaine arrivée. Un autre message part vers sa compagne, dont la réponse lui arrache un petit sourire discret.

A l'écart, Tobias s'étonne de son attitude, il n'avait pas paru si… humain, lors de son arrivée à Chicago pour se voir proposer la mission. Il n'a invoqué aucune contrainte familiale dans ses propos. Le leader du groupe se souvient juste de sa préoccupation financière. Mais il se refuse à poser plus de questions, Peter a fait preuve de franchise pendant la pause, c'est probablement un pas important pour lui. Chaque chose en son temps.

Quand Milwaukee est en vue, l'Audacieux exilé va se poster sur l'avant de l'aéroglisseur, comme pour être plus près de l'arrivée. Curieuses, les filles se sont levées et laissent le vent fouetter leur visage et emmêler leurs chevelures contrastées, pour regarder approcher le mur de clôture ceignant Milwaukee. Il leur semble nu, dépourvu de l'immense structure métallique qui surmonte celle de Chicago. Mais son architecture est manifestement la même, les fondateurs l'ont construit sur le même modèle. Il semble juste à Tris qu'il a été construit un peu plus près de la ville.

L'aéroglisseur passe sans effort du terrain marécageux situé juste à l'intérieur du mur à une étendue d'eau alimentée par l'embouchure de la rivière Milwaukee, se jetant autrefois dans le lac. De loin, les équipiers aperçoivent deux ouvertures béantes en cours de travaux, dans la partie du mur qui sera sans doute prochainement rattrapée par le lac. Ces travaux prouvent que Peter a été particulièrement convaincant, et que la ville place une grande confiance dans l'expédition. De toute évidence, Peter s'est fait accepter et a trouvé une place influente dans sa ville d'adoption.

Une petite foule est rassemblée le long du quai prévu pour l'amarrage de l'Hovercraft. A l'arrière plan, l'équipage découvre les restes d'une ville martyrisée par la guerre. Buildings en ruine, maisons détruites partiellement recouvertes de végétation post-apocalyptique, routes défoncées, le travail de guérison semble immense. Mais au loin, plusieurs gratte-ciels arborent une façade blanche lumineuse et moderne, plusieurs ponts rénovés jalonnent le bras du fleuve Milwaukee à portée de vue, le travail est en cours et l'espoir renaît dans le regard des badauds souriants. Tobias arrête la soufflerie et le véhicule se pose sur sa coque, en se balançant mollement contre le ponton. Depuis le bord, une personne lance une longue corde attrapée au vol par Mark, pour permettre d'approcher l'embarcation au plus près du quai. Une passerelle en bois est appuyée sur les panneaux, pendant que Mark fixe la corde dans un crochet dépassant du plateau de l'aéroglisseur. D'un bond, Peter enjambe les boudins et se jette sur la passerelle. A l'autre bout, sur le côté, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, courts et ondulés lui fait signe frénétiquement, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Peter salue le chef du gouvernement, le premier devant la passerelle, en serrant énergiquement sa main. Puis il se déporte sur le côté pour aller serrer la jeune femme souriante dans ses bras. Elle lui arrive à peine au menton et semble très heureuse de le revoir. Ils restent enlacés comme ça quelques secondes, bercés par un mouvement de balancier dû à la fougue de leur étreinte.

Derrière lui, l'équipe débarque en file indienne, Tobias en tête. Peter se retourne, tout en gardant son épouse enserrée dans un bras. Il fait les présentations, les poignées de main sont franches et cordiales.

— Venez, les jeunes, dit le chef du gouvernement, vous devez avoir envie de vous détendre au calme. Deux hommes sont désignés pour surveiller votre machine.

L'homme, la quarantaine, grand et mince, offre un large sourire sur des dents très blanches et applique une bourrade enjouée sur l'omoplate de Tobias. Ce dernier attrape Tris par la main pour l'entrainer avec lui, suivi par Mark tenant Christina par les épaules. Ce qui frappe Tris, c'est son costume d'Erudit, bleu roi, ouvert sur une chemise verte à la façon des Fraternels. L'ensemble est disgracieux et criard, mais l'homme est si naturel et amical que sa faute de goût passe pour une remarquable habileté politique de rassembleur.

Peter se rapproche du groupe pour présenter son épouse :

— Quatre, voici Beth, ma femme, dit Peter. Beth, Quatre est le chef de notre expédition, comme je te l'ai dit.

— Très heureuse de te connaître, Quatre, répond la jeune fille d'une voix étouffée, dont la surdité a éteint la résonnance.

— Beth lit sur les lèvres, il suffit de la regarder pour parler, précise Peter.

— Bonjour Beth, dit Tobias en tendant la main pour serrer celle qu'elle lui présente, merci de nous accueillir à Milwaukee.

La jeune femme sourit, puis se tourne vers sa petite amie.

— Tu dois être Tris ? Peter m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, et aussi de ta sœur, dit Beth gentiment à la jeune femme blonde devant elle, qui lui rend son sourire.

Peter présente Christina, et Mark. La troupe se met en marche en suivant le groupe formé par le chef du gouvernement et quelques uns de ses conseillers, curieux et attentifs. A la queue du groupe, Tris, attirée par la jeune épouse de Peter, se rapproche du couple en attirant Tobias avec elle. Elle regarde Beth avec attention et lui demande :

— Peux-tu me parler un peu des factions à Milwaukee ? J'ai une étude à faire sur le système.

— Oui, répond Beth de sa voix un peu étouffée, si tu me parles de ce voyage qui me fait peur !

— Bien sûr. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous ferons tout pour rendre très vite son papa à ton bébé… souffle Tris à voix basse en dévisageant Beth pour qu'elle puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme s'immobilise, très étonnée, et Peter, sidéré, fixe la compagne de son leader d'un air ahuri. Tobias, pourtant habitué aux déclarations choc de sa petite amie, cherche, et trouve, l'approbation à cette affirmation sur le visage de Peter. Tris a encore touché juste.

— Peter ! accuse doucement sa compagne en rougissant un peu, tu en as parlé ?

— Non, je te jure que je n'ai rien dit ! se défend-il avec la tête d'un enfant accusé à tort.

— Ne lui en veux pas, Beth, il dit vrai, il ne nous a rien dit, confirme la sœur de Beatrice avec un sourire à la jeune femme sidérée.

— Tris, demande Tobias doucement, comment as-tu su ? Ça ne se voit pas du tout.

— Peter aime sincèrement cette jeune femme, je l'ai vu quand ils se sont enlacés. Leurs auras étaient fortes, puissantes même, mais surtout, il n'y en avait pas deux, mais trois…


	40. Chapter 40

La réunion entre le gouvernement de Milwaukee et l'équipe d'explorateurs se termine. Tobias respire, cela s'est passé mieux qu'il ne le craignait. Les échanges et la coopération informatiques semblent assurés. La relative stabilité politique de Chicago fait des envieux à Milwaukee et il est prévu une grande assemblée plénière des deux conseils, informelle, pour discuter d'avenir politique, social et commercial. Tobias ne peut pas retirer à Peter une grande habileté à avoir souligné auprès de ses pairs les avantages non seulement du retour de l'eau du lac en bordure de la ville, mais d'une coopération accrue entre les deux villes, sur tous les plans.

La tenue d'Audacieux de quatre des cinq membres de l'équipage n'a pas manqué de surprendre les membres, dans leur immense majorité affranchis de toute allégeance à une faction, quelle qu'elle soit, mis à part le chef du gouvernement, affichant ouvertement sa Divergence. Questionnés sur leur attachement aux factions, Christina et Tobias se sont montrés réservés, soulignant plutôt leur attachement à la tenue et à certaines des valeurs qui avaient cimenté les Audacieux. Tris, elle, n'a pas caché son souhait de réactiver les factions, sous une autre forme de pouvoir et d'exercice, provoquant une certaine vague de protestation parmi leurs hôtes, dont Tobias se serait bien passé… Son côté Sincère pouvait parfois être dérangeant dans certaines circonstances.

Mais Tris est dotée du même charisme involontaire que Beatrice. Son charme, plus encore que ses arguments, ont très vite apaisé les discussions pour les rendre plus constructives. L'objet de la réunion n'étant pas centré autour de ce sujet, sa prise de position tranchée a finalement favorisé l'idée d'échanges ultérieurs entre les gouvernances des deux villes.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Tobias, le conseil de Milwaukee s'est montré plutôt heureux que la ville se trouve en première ligne, en cas de réussite du réapprovisionnement en eau du lac. La perspective de développer, avant Chicago, les premières richesses retrouvées du lac a fait passer la sensation d'être des cobayes d'une entreprise incertaine au second plan. L'enthousiasme de Tris, indéfectiblement soutenue par une Christina dévouée jusqu'au ridicule, n'a pas laissé de place au doute dans l'esprit de leurs partenaires.

Tobias a présenté aux membres le projet initialement soumis au conseil de Chicago, afin de dissiper toute ombre sur la collaboration conjointe des deux villes. L'itinéraire a été méticuleusement précisé, afin, en cas de problème, de pouvoir envoyer éventuellement une équipe de secours. Mais l'autonomie des véhicules étant limitée, toute arrivée de secours serait nécessairement très longue. Toutefois, le chef du gouvernement de Milwaukee a annoncé fièrement être sur le point de dévoiler les résultats de recherches prometteuses de ses ex-Erudits en matière de carburant : l'utilisation du méthane, en quantité colossales dans la haute atmosphère, mais aussi obtenue par exploitation de la digestion du bétail, est pratiquement au point. Les applications possibles sont larges et porteuses d'espoir, tant pour les perspectives dans le domaine des transports, que pour la protection de l'environnement, le méthane étant un redoutable gaz à effet de serre. Mark se montre très intéressé par le principe et des échanges de technologies et de connaissances industrielles et agricoles s'avèrent tant bénéfiques que nécessaires. Sa future place de conseiller du gouvernement de Chicago lui ouvre la porte à des négociations à venir passionnantes.

Généreusement, le chef du gouvernement propose de ravitailler l'Hovercraft le lendemain juste avant leur départ, et de mettre à disposition de l'équipe pour la nuit une maison Altruiste tout juste rénovée, et destinée à accueillir prochainement une famille de la Marge en cours de déménagement. Un peu tendu d'avoir à remuer des souvenirs douloureux, Tobias accepte néanmoins avec reconnaissance. Ses réticences ne doivent pas pénaliser le groupe entier. Peter, lui, demande l'autorisation d'être libéré de ses obligations pour la soirée afin de la passer à son domicile. Les deux couples ne sont finalement pas fâchés de pouvoir s'offrir un peu d'intimité, puisque celle-ci sera nécessairement très limitée dans les jours à venir.

Au cœur d'un petit quartier excentré au sud de Milwaukee, Tobias retrouve, la gorge nouée, la même architecture de constructions Altruistes que celle qui a abrité non seulement son enfance maltraitée, mais aussi celle de Beatrice. Il n'était retourné que deux fois dans son quartier. Une fois, en secret pour prévenir son père de l'imminence de l'attaque menée par les Audacieux sous simulation fomentée par les Erudits et lors de celle-ci. Ses seules préoccupations alors : retrouver les parents de Beatrice avant que Jeanine ne les fasse abattre, et dissimuler, en vain, leur Divergence. Il lui semble que la providence le replonge dans ces terribles souvenirs pour le mettre à l'épreuve, tester sa guérison et son amour pour Tris.

Dans sa poche, il lui semble que la clé de la maison numéro sept, qu'on leur a prêtée, lui brûle la peau à travers le fin tissu de la doublure. Il s'attend presque à trouver, derrière la porte, la silhouette menaçante de son père, armé du ceinturon détesté.

Disposées de la même façon qu'à Chicago, les maisons Altruistes présentent une architecture identique. Le quartier est irrigué de chemins de gravier blanc, et semble avoir moins souffert de la guerre qu'à Chicago. Ici, les factions en conflit n'étaient pas les mêmes au début des événements. Tobias réalise une fois de plus combien Jeanine avait tort : la nature humaine est un joyau, mais un joyau parfois maléfique. Comme lui a dit Jonah, on ne peut pas avoir que le bon. Les deux côtés sont indissolublement liés.

Attirée par son âme vagabonde, Tobias sent la boule de plumes qu'il aime tant se glisser dans sa main, et frôler la peau fine et douce de l'intérieur de son poignet. Comment fait-elle pour être toujours là quand il en a besoin ? Et effacée quand il a besoin de solitude ? Il tourne la tête et devant ses yeux, il y a le soleil. Celui de sa vie. Comment Mark a dit déjà ? Solaire, il a dit que Christina était solaire. Il aurait aimé penser lui-même à une telle description. Rien d'autre qu'une merveilleuse banalité lui vient à l'esprit. Il sourit à Tris qui attend patiemment quelle place il veut bien lui laisser en cet instant.

— Je t'aime, Tris, lui di-il.

Parce que toute la place est pour elle.

L'ombre de la maison devant laquelle ils se sont arrêtés se projette sur sa bien-aimée, et il y a mille étoiles dans son sourire, en réponse à sa déclaration. Tris ne répond pas, elle sait que Tobias n'attend pas de réponse, il a soigné son malaise avec cette petite phrase, il a rempli le vide qui menaçait son cœur. Avec son énergie habituelle, c'est Christina, en se rapprochant d'eux deux, qui brise la coquille dans laquelle leurs regards figés l'un dans l'autre les avait immobilisés et délicieusement emprisonnés.

— Il a fallu que je vienne à Milwaukee pour visiter un quartier Altruiste. On peut pas dire que la seule fois où j'y suis allée à Chicago m'ait laissé un souvenir agréable… commente la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elle.

Tout en tenant la sienne, Tris glisse la main dans la poche de Tobias. Les doigts entrecroisés attrapent la clé et la poussent contre son paume. Le leader ouvre sur l'équipe la petite maison grise et modeste. Immédiatement, des bouffées de souvenirs viennent percuter sa mémoire. Mais étonnamment, ce sont des murmures doux, des cliquetis de couverts, les pas feutrés d'une famille ordinaire, qu'il imagine évoluer entre ces murs gris. Derrière lui, les yeux clos, Tris glisse ses mains sur sa taille, jusque sur son ventre, et y noue ses doigts, posant sa tête sur son dos. Les mains sur celles de sa petite amie, Tobias se dit qu'elle a encore pu contenir les énergies négatives qu'il sentait resurgir du fond de sa mémoire, pour ne le laisser être pénétré que de l'esprit tranquille des anciens habitants de ces lieux.

Dans la pièce principale, une table en bois toute simple, encadrée de quatre chaises en bois identiques trône au centre comme une invitation à la méditation. Une armoire sans artifice est résolument destinée à un rangement purement utilitaire du minimum vital. La seule lumière de la pièce provient de deux petites fenêtres en hauteur, dont la clarté est tamisée par des croisillons en bois posés en losange sur les vitres. Une ampoule pend du plafond au dessus de la table, au bout d'un long fil électrique. Nul placard menaçant sous l'escalier, où enfermer un enfant, juste la banalité utilitaire et tranquille d'une pièce sans décor ni attrait, conformément à son rôle. Dans la cuisine, un évier simple et un meuble de rangement pour la vaisselle, sur lequel sont posés quelques vivres à l'attention de l'équipe. Pain, conserves de viande et de légumes, pommes, chips, chicorée, leur ont été préparés.

Profondément émue, Tris sourit, elle a vu ce même décor dans les souvenirs de Caleb, elle se sent presque chez elle. La paix du lieu l'aide à comprendre mieux encore l'engagement dévoué de cette faction silencieuse.

— La vache, qu'est-ce-que c'est triste ! commente Christina. Entre ça et la bouffe, je comprends que vous vous soyez barrés de là-dedans !

— Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est partis, Christina, dit sèchement Tobias.

— Ouais je sais. Mais quand même… c'est mortel comme décor.

— Beatrice devait partir, c'était son chemin, et sa croix.

Tous en même temps, les quatre équipiers se retournent pour savoir qui a prononcé ces mots, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Une très vieille femme, voûtée et ridée, s'appuie sur une canne pour franchir la petite marche du seuil. Ses cheveux blancs argentés, courts, sont coiffés en arrière. Elle porte un pantalon gris en maille et une ample tunique turquoise à la façon Fraternelle. Son regard ne trahit pas d'émotion en dévisageant l'assemblée. Comme elle trébuche sur le seuil de la porte, Tobias et Tris se précipitent pour la soutenir et l'accompagner jusqu'à la table.

— Vous connaissez Beatrice ? demande Tobias les yeux ronds d'étonnement.

— Non, mais j'ai connu sa mère, répond la vieille femme d'une voix fatiguée.

Fascinée, Tris dévisage cette femme et ne peut pas concevoir le moindre doute. Le même front haut, les mêmes paupières un peu tombantes encadrant des yeux en amande, le même regard à la fois doux et déterminé.

— Vous êtes la mère de Natalie Wright, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous êtes… ma grand-mère ? demande doucement Tris en s'asseyant à côté de la vieille femme.

— Cette femme est ta grand-mère ?! s'écrie Christina.

— Ma mère a quitté Milwaukee à l'âge de treize ans. Elle a été recueillie par le Bureau, explique Tris tant pour renseigner son amie, que pour demander confirmation à l'aïeule assise près d'elle.

La dame ne répond pas, mais ne nie pas non plus. Mark, élevé dans le respect des anciens, part fouiller le placard de la cuisine, y prend un verre et apporte de l'eau à la visiteuse. Il sent que la rencontre est importante pour Tris. Et peut-être plus encore.

— Racontez-moi, la prie Tris. C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue, je pense.

— Ce jeune et toi, dit la femme en désignant Tobias, votre test vous a dit que vous étiez Altruistes, non ?

— Nous sommes Divergents, tous les deux, comme Beatrice. Mais la faction Altruiste était l'une de nos compatibilités, oui.

— Tu n'es pas Beatrice ?

Tris fait un signe de dénégation. La jeune fille expose à sa grand-mère ses origines. La vieille dame ne semble pas s'émouvoir ni exprimer le moindre sentiment. Elle écoute, simplement, en la fixant intensément des yeux.

— Et toi, dit-elle à Christina, tu es une Sincère ! grince-t-elle.

— Comment vous le savez ? interroge Christina.

— Tu caches rien, ça se voit.

Amusés par la perspicacité de la vieille dame, Tobias et Tris sourient à la vieille femme.

— J'ai su que Natalie était morte, lâche la femme avec, enfin, une brillance au fond des yeux. Après votre guerre civile, quand les échanges ont repris un peu entre les deux villes, j'ai chargé des amis conducteurs des camions de poser des questions. Ils m'ont dit aussi que son mari était mort, ainsi que sa fille Beatrice. Que seul son fils avait survécu. Je n'ai pas compris quand votre ami m'a dit que ma petite-fille était là. J'ai pensé que mon ami s'était trompé, à l'époque.

— Peter ? Peter Hayes ? demande Tobias.

La vieille femme acquiesce. Tris sent une bouffée de reconnaissance lui nouer la gorge. Oui, Peter a changé, l'amour l'a changé. L'amour, c'est la clé de tout. Facile à dire, mais pourtant Tris en est convaincue. A petite comme à grande échelle.

— C'était la guerre ici quand Natalie a disparu. Je n'ai su qu'il y a très peu de temps qu'elle avait vécu dans une autre ville. On nous avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus que nous, personne n'imaginait que d'autres villes avaient pu subsister.

— Le Bureau du Bien-Être Génétique l'a emmenée pour faire d'elle l'objet d'une expérience, pour toute sa vie, parce qu'elle était génétiquement pure. Elle avait les gènes réparés, ce que le Bureau cherchait à tout prix, depuis des décennies, explique Tris. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer qu'elle meure dans le conflit qui régnait ici.

— Et moi j'ai cru qu'elle m'en avait voulu tellement qu'elle en était morte… J'ai… tué son père, avoue la vieille dame dans un souffle.

Tris prend la main de la vieille dame dans la sienne, pour apaiser le tremblement qu'elle a entendu dans sa voix.

— J'étais une Audacieuse vous savez, et je ne suis pas Divergente. La guerre a éclaté et les Erudits ont voulu tuer tous les Sans-faction, qui menaçaient leur autorité. Ils ont promis une gouvernance partagée aux Audacieux pour s'attirer leur aide. Il fallait… obéir, nous étions sous simulation, souvent. Sean, mon mari, était Divergent, il s'est rebellé, il résistait au sérum de simulation et il est parti chez les Sans-faction. Je suis restée chez les Audacieux avec Natalie. Elle s'entraînait avec les autres jeunes, elle voulait sauver des vies, elle disait.

La vieille dame, perdue dans ses souvenirs, reprend son souffle pendant quelques secondes. Sa vie de recueillement ne l'a plus habituée à parler autant de tous ces événements.

— Prenez votre temps, dit doucement Tris en tenant toujours doucement sa main.

— Sean a voulu fonder une faction de Divergents, pour leur fournir un foyer, un port d'attache, une famille, et une défense. Ils se sont organisés, ils ont même créé leur propre sigle. Il a rallié pas mal de monde. Il a réussi à décrypter le message des fondateurs, la clôture a été ouverte. Le chaos a continué, de longs mois, personne ne lâchant de terrain. Les Divergents étaient courageux, mais ils n'étaient pas tous Audacieux. Ils se sont retranchés dans un bâtiment désaffecté, mais les Erudits nous ont manipulés et ont lancé l'assaut. J'étais sous simulation et… je l'ai tué…

— Je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'on ne peut pas lutter, moi aussi j'ai été manipulée par un sérum de simulation, marmonne Christina. Vous ne pouviez rien faire…

— Natalie a disparu quelques jours après, je ne l'ai jamais revue, articule la femme d'une voix cassée.

— Une faction de Divergents… murmure Tris. Ce sigle, savez-vous à quoi il ressemble ?

— Je me le suis fait tatouer, en hommage à mon mari, après sa mort.

La vieille dame relève la manche de sa large tunique, jusqu'en haut de son bras. Sous le regard sidéré de Tobias et Tris, la femme dévoile un étrange dessin. Dans un cercle au contour tremblotant et ondulé posé sur deux ellipses dont les ventres se font face, une forme oblongue, horizontale, et pointue sur les extrémités rejoint les bords ondulés du cercle. Au centre de cet œil stylisé, une épaisse flamme fait danser une lueur menaçante comme une prunelle ardente. La flamme noire est évidée en son centre en forme de triangle posé sur sa base. Sur les lignes elliptiques sous le cercle, deux mains verticales sont dessinées sur ce qui semble symboliser un tronc. Christina dévisage ses amis sans comprendre d'où vient leur stupéfaction :

— Il vous arrive quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

Manifestement, Christina a posé la question que s'apprêtait à articuler la vieille femme. Tobias lève les yeux sur Tris en réalisant où il a déjà vu cet étrange symbole.

— Ce sont tous les symboles réunis ! C'était ça ! souffle Tris.

— C'était ça quoi ? intervient Mark, silencieux jusqu'à présent.

Tobias jette un regard appuyé à sa petite amie. Tris se lève de la chaise, s'écarte un peu de la table autour de laquelle tout le monde s'était rassemblé, assis sur les chaises, et Mark debout derrière Christina, les mains sur ses épaules. Tris se tourne pour montrer son dos à la vieille dame, passe tous ses cheveux sur le devant de son épaule droite, et soulève son débardeur.

— La vache, c'est quoi ça ?! s'exclame Christina, stupéfaite. Je l'avais jamais vu, ton tatouage, Tris !

Tobias se lève pour rejoindre la jeune fille et montrer à la vieille dame.

— Regardez, Tris a décidé de se faire tatouer une sorte de plan de Chicago. C'est grâce à elle que l'eau est revenue dans la rivière, qui était asséchée. Et si nous sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est pour libérer aussi les eaux du lac Michigan pour lui redonner sa forme et son volume d'autrefois, avant la Grande Paix. Un jour, en réunion, Tris griffonnait sur son carnet. Elle a dessiné ça.

Tobias montre du doigt le symbole que Tris a fait tatouer au centre de la surface représentant le lac, en contraste contraire. Il est plus simple, moins élaboré, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit du même symbole. Sur la peau de Tris, l'œil stylisé que l'on peut voir aussi sur l'épaule de sa grand-mère est vertical alors que celui de la vieille dame est horizontal, rendant plus évident sa forme et sa symbolique représentative. Le cercle est rond et régulier, alors qu'il est ondulé sur l'aïeule, imitant un feuillage d'arbre, celui qui figure la faction des Fraternels. Le serpent large et épais qu'avait cru voir Tobias sur le dessin de Tris était en fait une flamme du symbole des Audacieux. Le triangle représente bien sûr la balance de Justice des Sincères. Et les mains, matérialisant les Altruistes, réduites à quelques traits enfantins sur la peau de Tris, sont élégantes, précises et posées presque amoureusement sur le tronc de l'arbre, sur l'épaule de la grand-mère.

— Elle m'a dit, reprend Tobias, que ce dessin lui était venu comme ça, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il signifiait.

— Personne ne t'a parlé de ce symbole ? demande la vieille femme.

— Non, jamais, il s'est formé dans mon esprit, comme ça, c'est tout, répond Tris.

— Tu me fiches la chair de poule Tris, t'es surhumaine, des fois… lâche Christina en frissonnant. La vache, t'as dû dérouiller avec ce tatouage !

Tris replace son vêtement par-dessus son tatouage et se retourne pour retrouver le regard de son aïeule. La pauvre femme, remuée par d'innombrables souvenirs douloureux, bouleversée par des vagues d'émotions contradictoires, peine à retenir les larmes qui mouillent ses yeux tristes et pensifs.

— Comment as-tu pu visualiser ce symbole sans l'avoir jamais vu ? s'inquiète la dame d'une voix tremblante.

C'est Tobias qui raconte en résumant, à l'aide de mots simples et remplis de l'admiration qu'il voue sans réserve à sa petite amie, les visions de Tris, sa perception mémorielle, son pouvoir de lire l'énergie des gens autour d'elle.

— Ton… grand-père était comme toi, petite, dit la vieille dame avec émotion.

— Je le crois volontiers, il m'a parlé, de là où il est, j'en suis sûre, répond Tris avec un sourire en reprenant place près de la visiteuse. Grâce à lui, je comprends certains de mes rêves, de mes cauchemars aussi, cela m'a beaucoup aidée… Comment t'appelles-tu, grand-mère ?

— Leonor.

Mue par son irrésistible attirance pour les gens, Tris s'approche doucement de la vieille dame et l'enlace tendrement.

— Je suis très heureuse de te connaître, grand-mère…

Mark fait glisser près de Tris la tablette qui a servi à la présentation du projet Résurgence au gouvernement. Tris se rassoit près de sa grand-mère et entreprend de lui montrer quelques photos de ses parents, de Beatrice, de Caleb aussi. La vieille femme, émue aux larmes, caresse sur l'écran la joue de sa fille devenue adulte, combattante, Gardienne, fière, discrète et courageuse.

— Pourquoi as-tu dit en arrivant que Beatrice devait partir, grand-mère ?

— C'est Sean qui disait ça. Un enfant de chaque génération doit porter le flambeau des convictions, se sacrifier pour le bien commun ou faire avancer la science.

— Ça s'est vérifié dans le passé ici à Milwaukee, dans votre famille ? demande Tobias, pensant que peut-être, Tris pourrait être épargnée par l'épouvantable lignée de Prior sacrifiés sur l'autel de l'expérimentation du Bureau, ou d'un funeste destin.

— Je crois que oui, Sean l'assurait.

— Grand-mère, nous devons partir demain, dit Tris la gorge nouée, mais dis-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Est-ce que tu vis décemment ?

— Je me suis retirée dans une ferme après le décès de Sean et la chute du mur. J'y suis restée. Je participe comme je peux aux travaux et mon ami m'héberge. Je ne manque de rien. Et maintenant, j'ai des petits-enfants à aimer, petite. Que pourrais-je vouloir d'autre ?

La vieille dame se lève doucement de sa chaise, alourdie par les nouvelles, les émotions puissantes et les souvenirs. Tris et Mark l'accompagnent jusqu'à la porte.

— Comment es-tu venue grand-mère ?

— Ton ami m'a fait prévenir ce matin qu'une voiture viendrait de sa part à la ferme. Il m'a dit que le chauffeur m'emmènerait pour me présenter ma petite-fille venue de Chicago et m'attendrait pour le retour.

En effet, non loin de la porte, une voiture électrique attend, dont le chauffeur s'est assoupi, ta tête renversée en arrière sur son siège. Il se redresse vivement en entendant la portière.

— Je vous ramène, m'dame ? demande le chauffeur.

— Oui, à la ferme, merci jeune homme.

A l'extérieur de la voiture, Tris, émue, fait un signe, à la vieille dame qui s'éloigne. Tobias l'enlace dans son dos et pose sa joue contre la sienne.

— Tobias, je suis si heureuse de la connaître. Peter a été… génial sur ce coup-là.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Je pense qu'il a vraiment changé, et qu'il essaie de se faire pardonner ses trahisons passées, comme Caleb a essayé de le faire aussi.

La jeune femme acquiesce.

— Tu révèles ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans les gens, Tris, tu es une magicienne. Tu résous des énigmes auxquelles personne ne pense. Tout ce talent dans un corps si frêle… dit Tobias en la serrant entre ses bras passés sous les siens autour de sa taille.

* * *

Serrée dans les bras de son petit ami, Tris savoure la détente bienfaitrice après une journée riche en émotions. Après un repas animé par leurs échanges sur les événements de la journée, la troupe a apprécié la douche et le repos. Les factions dissoutes aussi à Milwaukee autorisent désormais l'équipement des chambres avec des lits doubles dans les maisons Altruistes, à la grande satisfaction non dissimulée de Mark.

Pelotonnée au fond du lit, tout contre Tobias, Tris comprend pourquoi sa mère, la veille du choix de Beatrice, lui avait dit, à elle, et à elle seule, pas à Caleb, combien elle était fière d'elle, en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elevée dans la perspective d'être le porte-drapeau du combat de sa famille, comme le lui avait répété son père Sean, Natalie Wright avait sans aucun doute cherché à savoir le résultat du test de Beatrice, et compris que sa fille prenait sa suite, avec sa force de caractère et son courage. Elle serait l'héritière des Gardiens du message, l'élue de sa génération. A travers le temps et la distance, sa mère et même son grand-père disparus lui avaient transmis leur esprit, leurs espoirs, leur message.

Eperdu d'émotion et d'amour, Tobias serre contre lui ce petit bout de femme qui l'a choisi, et qui porte tant d'espoirs sur ses épaules. Il caresse sa joue abîmée et pose sa bouche sur la sienne, répondant à son sourire tendre. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour sentir monter en lui le désir de plus, le désir de tout d'elle. Pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs souffles s'accélèrent et se mélangent.

— Tobias, ils sont juste dans la pièce à côté ! essaie d'objecter Tris, avec un sourire, aux caresses entreprenantes de son petit ami.

— Ecoute-les, je crois qu'ils se moquent complètement de ce qu'on fait ! Et qu'ils feront encore plus de bruit que nous ! rassure le jeune homme en parsemant son visage de baisers légers.

En effet, dans la chambre voisine, leur parviennent les rires étouffés et les cris de protestation bien peu convaincants de Christina, incapable de contrôler sa sincérité natale, sous les caresses et les chamailleries de son petit ami. Parfois, un « chuuut ! » de convenance siffle à travers la paroi, Mark essayant de modérer les exclamations amusées ou passionnées de sa compagne. De l'autre côté de la paroi, le couple étouffe un rire l'un contre l'autre, avant de reprendre passionnément ses baisers. Le temps s'arrête, les amants oublient où ils sont et même la présence de leurs amis tout proches, pour ne partager que leurs deux énergies, échanger les caresses qui réveillent tous leurs sens. Tris promène sur le dos de Tobias une main légère et douce, savourant la douceur de sa peau et le plaisir de le sentir réagir à son contact. Sous ses doigts, l'énergie des valeurs des factions, que le jeune homme a faites siennes, ravive à chaque souffle son besoin de lui. Le jeune homme sent son cœur se soulever de désir, qu'il essaie avec peine de contenir pour profiter de chaque seconde et amener Tris à l'inviter plus près encore. Il caresse les vallons de son buste, de ses hanches à peine marquées, serrant par moment un coin de sa peau dans sa paume, quand il ressent le feu d'une main brûlante approcher de sa propre poitrine ou de son ventre. Tris enroule sa jambe autour de celles de Tobias pour l'inviter à encore plus de proximité, offrant toute sa peau au velours des mains de son compagnon. Soupirant sous les caresses de plus en plus pressantes de Tobias, la jeune femme se sent glisser dans les affres d'un désir si puissant qu'il exige maintenant, tout de suite, que la virilité du jeune homme satisfasse son besoin affamé de lui. Alors Tobias ne résiste plus à son propre désir, et cède avec délices à l'appel plein d'amour et de prière de sa belle compagne.


	41. Chapter 41

Il n'est guère plus de sept heures du matin quand Peter, accompagnée de son épouse, fait irruption dans la maison Altruiste numéro sept en lançant, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, des sifflements stridents, et des invitations impérieuses pour réveiller ses comparses. Beth se dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner qu'ils ont apporté avec eux.

Comme à l'accoutumée, c'est aussi la voix aigue et coléreuse de Christina qu'on entend traverser l'espace entre l'étage et le rez-de-chaussée pour lui répondre :

— La ferme, Peter !

— Debout là-dedans ! clame-t-il à nouveau sans ménagement.

C'est Tobias qui apparaît en premier dans l'escalier, et il salue le couple.

— Salut, lance-t-il aux visiteurs, avec un sourire.

— Salut ! Vous avez bien dormi ? Et eu suffisamment à dîner ?

— L'hospitalité de ta ville est parfaite, merci Peter, il faudra remercier tes collègues.

— Ils seront là pour notre départ, en tout cas quelques-uns.

A la stupéfaction des deux hommes, Tris déboule comme une furie de l'étage, dévale les escaliers et se jette au cou de Peter. Sidéré, ce dernier ne sait plus quoi faire de ses mains.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-il avec un humour gêné. Qu'avez-vous fait de la Pète-Sec qui veut m'assassiner trois fois par jour ?

Tris s'écarte, souriante et émue.

— C'est chouette ce que tu as fait pour moi, Peter. Je n'aurais pas pensé ça de toi, c'est vrai. Merci d'avoir retrouvé ma grand-mère.

— J'ai lu tes articles quand j'étais à Chicago, j'ai vu que tu cherchais tes ancêtres, répond Peter, peu habitué à être félicité. Elle n'a pas changé de nom, ce n'était pas difficile.

Beth arrive, souriante, avec les tasses de la cuisine et en reparaît quelques secondes plus tard avec du pain et de la confiture. Mark et Christina arrivent enfin, la mine ensommeillée et la chevelure en bataille. La vorace jeune femme s'attable immédiatement et remercie Beth, la bouche pleine et les pouces en l'air, d'avoir pourvu à ce repas matinal.

Tris et Beth prennent place sur les genoux de leur compagnon respectif et le petit déjeuner prend un ton convivial. Beth questionne Tris sur cette curieuse mission et sur ses dangers, elle s'inquiète pour Peter. Tris lui répond, en la regardant et en articulant bien, pour qu'elle puisse la comprendre.

— Je ne peux pas te dire que nous maîtrisons tout, convient Tris. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons trouver. Mais Tobias a modifié l'itinéraire pour le rendre plus sûr. Ce lac est d'une importance capitale pour tous les habitants qui vivent autour. Le climat a changé depuis qu'il a tant reculé. Les hivers sont plus froids et les étés plus chauds et secs. Tout l'écosystème a été modifié, je l'ai vu en comparant des données anciennes et celles que nous collectons aujourd'hui. Les humains ont mené à cette manipulation absurde de la nature, il faut réparer nos erreurs.

— Comment vous y prendrez-vous pour rendre son eau au lac ? demande Beth, pas du tout rassurée.

— Nous ne savons pas encore, plaide Tobias, il se peut que cette expédition ne soit qu'une mission d'observation dans un premier temps, tout dépend du moyen que les fondateurs ont utilisé pour assécher le lac.

— Comment savez-vous qu'il ne s'est pas asséché tout seul ? insiste Beth.

— Les fondateurs ont dit qu'ils l'avaient asséché pour construire les clôtures. Pour obtenir ce résultat en un temps court, ils ont nécessairement utilisé un moyen mécanique, argumente Tobias. Nous pensons à un barrage, mais de quel type, nous n'en savons rien. Nous espérons qu'ils ont utilisé la même technologie que pour protéger le Bureau, car nous avons pu étudier cette méthode et nous avons les moyens de la maîtriser.

— Ce sera long ? demande encore Beth.

— On ne peut pas savoir, répond Tobias. L'Hovercraft ne peut pas naviguer s'il y a des vagues, nous ne traverserons que quand nous serons assurés d'une météo clémente pendant deux jours au moins.

— J'ai entendu tellement de choses sur les dangers que vous avez traversés…

— Nous ne sommes plus en guerre. L'urgence n'est plus la même. Nous tournions tous à l'adrénaline, personne ne voyait le bout du tunnel et l'attaque était une question de survie, explique Tris, les yeux clos, revivant pendant quelques instants les déchirements et les émotions de sa sœur.

Plus personne, dans le groupe, ne s'émeut que Tris s'identifie à Beatrice, à ses emportements, ses actions désespérées, et ses espoirs aussi.

— Beth, nous avons tous des projets, des gens à aimer, nous voulons tous revenir sains et saufs, rassure Tobias en enserrant les hanches de Tris assise sur ses genoux.

* * *

L'aéroglisseur se met en mouvement dans un grand souffle, pivote pour s'écarter du quai et s'éloigne doucement, sous les signes de la main des visiteurs restés à terre. Peter et Beth s'envoient des baisers du bout des doigts.

Pour ne pas perturber les travaux d'ouverture des portes de navigation à l'Est de la ville, Tobias repasse par la même porte qu'à leur arrivée, au sud de Milwaukee et contourne la clôture par l'Est. Tris trouve cette clôture étrange, l'absence de l'immense structure métallique existant sur celle de Chicago lui laisse une impression de vide. Mais en dehors de ça, le mur est manifestement construit à l'identique.

Il est convenu de rejoindre l'actuelle côte du lac et de la remonter vers le nord, jusqu'au point décidé pour entamer la traversée en ligne droite, à l'exact Ouest de South Manitou Island. L'île doit constituer une étape, et un refuge en cas de mauvais temps. Plus de deux cents kilomètres séparent Milwaukee de la zone à l'Est de la ville, peut-être fantôme, d'Egg Harbor, à l'horizontale par rapport à l'île ciblée. Tobias évalue à deux jours le délai pour parvenir à cette zone, compte tenu de l'autonomie de l'Hovercraft, peut-être moins si le soleil brille. Le temps est maussade ce matin là, avec un peu de vent, comme souvent dans la région.

C'est aux alentours de midi, alors qu'ils ont presque atteint l'objectif de la côte, sur un isthme à l'Est d'Egg Harbor, que les batteries de l'Hovercraft donnent des signes de faiblesse. Il leur faut désormais obliquer légèrement vers l'Ouest pour poser le véhicule sur une zone terrestre plate afin de laisser les panneaux photovoltaïques se recharger. Tobias immobilise le véhicule près de Kangaroo Lake, une petite étendue d'eau à un kilomètre du bord de l'immensité bleutée.

La surface du lac étant plutôt tranquille, le trajet s'est essentiellement effectué sur l'eau. Emerveillés, les co-équipiers découvrent une surface liquide et scintillante, plus immense qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer. La puissance de ce lac les pénètre et les convainc un peu plus de l'utilité de leur mission : cette énergie doit inonder à nouveau Milwaukee, Chicago et probablement des dizaines d'autres villages ou petites villes renaissantes autour de ce lac. Des centaines d'oiseaux les accompagnent, canards plongeurs, mouettes qui transpercent le ciel de leurs cris aigus et stridents. Des trésors à préserver, survivants du chaos écologique et génétique.

Immédiatement après la halte, Mark enfile son comportement naturel de trappeur et part explorer les environs avec Peter, afin de poser des collets, et repérer un potentiel gibier. L'homme de la Marge emporte son arc. La pêche attendra un peu. Il revient une heure plus tard, deux canards embrochés sur l'une de ses flèches, négligemment posés sur son épaule. Le début d'après-midi se transforme en séance de plumage et de bagarre, les hommes terrorisant à nouveau les jeunes femmes en les poursuivant avec les viscères des malheureux volatiles.

L'aéroglisseur étant à nouveau opérationnel en milieu d'après-midi, Tobias ordonne le départ, le temps est calme, il voudrait tenter la traversée vers South Manitou Island et y établir le camp pour la nuit. Il prévoit une heure de trajet. Les comparses, à la fois excités et angoissés par la traversée vers l'inconnu, se félicitent d'avoir appris à nager, ils se sentent plus sereins et en sécurité grâce à cette compétence, en cas d'intempéries générant des vagues.

Le véhicule se met en suspension, assis sur son propre souffle et oblique résolument vers le large. Guidé par son outil de géolocalisation, Tobias lance l'aéroglisseur droit vers South Manitou Island. Tris regarde s'éloigner la côte, ébahie par l'immensité bleu profond du lac. Bientôt, où que se porte le regard, l'horizon n'est que partage entre le bleu du lac et le bleu du ciel, qui s'est merveilleusement dégagé. Le vent fouette les visages, bien plus fortement qu'à terre et l'Hovercraft file à sa vitesse quasi maximum sur la surface calme.

Dans l'excitation générale, c'est moins d'une heure et demie plus tard que l'île est en vue. Comme il est encore tôt, Tobias offre à ses co-équipiers le luxe d'une visite touristique, en réalisant le tour de cette île de cinq kilomètres de long et de large. Il longe la côte sud de l'île, escarpée et rocailleuse et dépasse, près de la pointe Sud-Est, un phare, fier et blanc, désœuvré mais toujours dressé pour accueillir les hypothétiques visiteurs venus du lac. Derrière et sur la droite du phare, une épaisse forêt de feuillus bouche toute vue de l'intérieur des terres. Le bois, semble-t-il impénétrable, borde une petite plage étroite et longue de sable blanc et de graviers. Plus loin sur le flanc Est de l'île, à peine reculées du bord, ils aperçoivent en longeant la baie, des bâtiments semble-t-il désaffectés, dont l'emplacement évoque un port avec ses pontons de bois sur pilotis, habilement placé à l'abri du vent et des vagues trop furieuses du large. Et sur la droite, à une douzaine de kilomètres de leur position, la côte du continent présente aux observateurs ses falaises ocres dénudées, surmontées d'une végétation vert foncé et dense qui ondule sur de moelleuses collines verdoyantes.

Le paysage côtier de l'île, lui, alterne dunes de sables majestueuses et parois rocailleuses plongeant parfois à pic dans les profondeurs de l'eau sombre. Sur des plages de galets ou des promontoires rocailleux, des centaines de mouettes regroupées en colonies projettent au loin leur vacarme criard. Au nord, ils aperçoivent au loin North Manitou Island, île sœur séparée de South Manitou Island par un chenal large de quelques kilomètres. Entre les deux îles, près de la côte sud de l'île septentrionale jumelle, les équipiers admirent un magnifique second phare, comme délicatement posé et flottant sur la surface de l'eau, blanc éclatant sur le fond bleu, trônant sur un socle bétonné autrefois habité : le logement du gardien du phare, une maison carrée, blanche, semble servir de piédestal à la flèche autrefois illuminée du phare.

Puis, plus à l'Ouest en redescendant le long de la côte de l'île, ils aperçoivent, comme un avertissement, la carcasse rouillée d'un cargo échoué à quelques encablures de la plage. Prudemment, Tobias guide l'Hovercraft loin de cette épave, qui rappelle à l'équipage non seulement les dangers cachés de l'immense lac dans ses moments de colère, mais aussi le passé commercial intense dont le lac faisait bénéficier toute la région. Stratégiquement placée en première position en provenance de la partie sud du lac Michigan, l'île de South Manitou Island est la première que l'on rencontrerait, si on naviguait en ligne droite et verticale sur le lac depuis l'extrême Sud. Sentinelle de cette partie moins profonde du lac, l'île accueillait les navigateurs et annonçait les écueils, mais aussi la proche destination de leur voyage, le détroit de Mackinac, par lequel devaient passer les navires rejoignant le lac Huron.

Tobias termine le tour de l'île et décide d'accoster, sur la côte Ouest, présentant des plages de sable plus accessibles pour l'Hovercraft. Sans l'avoir exprimé, Tobias essayait de repérer à l'aide de jumelles si des populations étaient encore installées mais il n'aperçoit pas âme qui vive. Le contraire eut été étonnant tant leur isolement aurait été grand et dangereux sur ce tout petit îlot battus par les flots et les vents.

Tris, très fière, enlace Tobias dès qu'il a immobilisé l'Hovercraft, à quelques centaines de mètres à l'intérieur de l'île. Souriant et soulagé que la traversée se soit bien passée, il limite les obligations du soir à une exploration libre des environs et à l'établissement du camp. Si les voyageurs décident de dormir à bord par sécurité, la perspective d'un feu de camp convivial ravit tout le monde. En un tournemain, Mark installe une broche et met à rôtir les deux canards, puis part en quête de plantes, comestibles ou non, à rapporter pour le dîner ou à consigner sur sa tablette, photos et géolocalisation à l'appui.

Mark et Peter reviennent au crépuscule, les bras chargés de plantes. Tris s'approche, très intéressée, et s'accroupit pour observer les trésors sauvages :

— Tu nous ramènes quoi, Mark ?

— De l'ail des ours. Sens ! dit-il joyeusement en fourrant une touffe de plantes sous le nez de la jeune fille.

La petite plante présente des feuilles vertes, assez foncées, lisses, oblongues et pointues, ressemblant au muguet. S'échappent de ses deux ou trois feuilles regroupées au pied une longue hampe un peu rigide, surmontée d'un pompon de petites fleurs blanches regroupées en boule hémisphérique. Mark prend une poignée des herbes aromatiques, à la forte odeur d'ail, demande à ses amis d'extraire les canards du feu de camp. Il approche les herbes du feu en les maintenant quelques secondes au dessus, dans la fumée légère qui s'en dégage. Deux insectes, incommodés par la chaleur et la fumée, déguerpissent de leur cachette sous une feuille. Mark entreprend ensuite de frotter les canards presque cuits avec les feuilles et les fleurs odorantes. Chaque canard est ainsi parfumé et retourne au-dessus du feu terminer sa cuisson.

— De l'ail ! C'est sympa pour les bisous, ça ! s'écrie Tris en riant.

— Ça fait rien, on va tous en manger ! réplique Mark en souriant.

— Ouais, ben on n'a pas ramené que de l'ail, hein ! se plaint Peter en désignant le tas de plantes qu'il tenait à cheval sur ses deux bras tenus à l'horizontale devant lui, et qu'il a lâchées près du feu.

Les mains disparues au fond de ses manches dont il retient les extrémités serrées dans ses paumes, Peter explique avoir été irrité par les poils urticants des orties cueillies trop vite avant que l'expert botaniste ne l'avertisse de leur piquante défense. Sa mésaventure déclenche l'hilarité générale, alors que lui bougonne en frictionnant ses mains meurtries.

— Ne te frotte pas, Peter, conseille Mark, va rincer tes mains dans l'eau et laisse les sécher en secouant, mais sans rien frotter dessus. Sinon, tu vas répandre les petits poils et leur venin. Quatre, tu peux me donner du ruban adhésif ? On pourra décoller les petits poils invisible avec.

Pendant que Tobias rapporte de l'Hovercraft un morceau de Chatterton, et s'occupe d'utiliser la partie collante du ruban pour retirer les poils irritants de l'ortie des mains de Peter, Mark met dans une assiette une poignée de feuilles de plantain, broie les hampes vertes avec une pierre et va appliquer la bouillie obtenue sur les mains déjà soulagées de Peter.

— Tu viens de gagner le droit de ne rien faire de la soirée Peter. Plus tu laisseras longtemps la bouillie de plantain sur tes mains, plus rapide sera la guérison. L'ortie n'est pas toxique, ça picote, mais c'est tout.

— Stupéfiant ! Je n'ai déjà presque plus de sensations de fourmis virulentes dans les doigts et les paumes, comme j'avais avant ! s'extasie Peter, réellement impressionné.

— Les piqûres d'orties sont très fréquentes chez les enfants dans la Marge, et le plantain est très répandu aussi, la nature se compense d'elle-même, répond modestement Mark. On obtient le même résultat avec l'oseille, qui est également délicieuse en soupe, mais le terrain était trop sec près des orties, l'oseille aime les terrains très humides. Tu pourras, d'ici une heure, malaxer dans tes mains un peu de menthe, ça finira de t'apaiser et de te rafraîchir.

— Merci, dit Peter, avec un regard aussi étonné que reconnaissant.

Le jeune homme buriné et trapu met ensuite de l'eau à chauffer, et y jette des feuilles de mélisse, de menthe, de thym et des pétales de violette qu'il avait fourrées dans sa poche. La tisane de fin de repas sera sauvage et parfumée.

Dans une autre casserole, il place les racines nettoyées, épluchées et coupées en morceaux de grands plants de consoude qu'il a rapportés. Il y ajoute les feuilles de la même plante, du plantain, quelques feuilles d'ail des ours, et les feuilles des orties, qu'il a pris soin de saisir à travers la paroi protectrice d'un sac en plastique, le tout finement ciselé au couteau. Il ajoute de l'eau jusqu'au trois quarts de la casserole et met à bouillir. Quand Peter s'insurge contre la curieuse mixture arrosée d'orties dont le cuisant souvenir est encore bien présent au creux de ses mains, Mark rit :

— La cuisson élimine le venin des feuilles d'ortie, ce ne sera plus urticant après !

La nuit est noire quand la troupe se met à table. Peter a rincé ses mains et les inflammations ont quasiment disparu. La soupe aux racines de consoude, et feuilles variées, aromatisée à l'ail fait l'unanimité parmi les jeunes aventuriers. Ils n'hésitent pas non plus à mordre avidement dans la chair du canard rôti et frotté à l'ail des ours.

La tisane permet à chacun d'apprécier le calme retrouvé propre à la tombée de la nuit, rythmé par le clapotis des vaguelettes qui viennent mourir sur la plage à quelques mètres de leur feu de camp.

— Mmmh, Mark tu es un génie de la nature ! soupire Christina en savourant la boisson chaude et parfumée.

— Seulement de la nature ? la provoque le jeune homme d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Sa suggestion provoque immédiatement une bourrade dans ses côtes, sous les rires des trois autres comparses, Christina étant incapable de dompter son caractère volcanique. Tobias se rapproche de Tris pour enlacer ses épaules, sur laquelle la jeune fille pose sa tête avec un soupir d'aise.

— Tobias, ce voyage est merveilleux. Ces paysages sont époustouflants ! le remercie Tris.

— J'ai bien peur que la suite ne soit pas si idyllique. Les prévisions météo ne sont pas très optimistes. Le vent va se lever et la pluie arriver, avertit le leader de l'équipe.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire ? interroge Christina.

— Nous progresserons par sauts de puce, d'île en île, ou en bifurquant sur la côte Est du lac, qui n'est pas très loin. Si les vagues se profilent nous devrons attendre en sécurité à terre. Demain, ça ira, nous irons sur North Manitou Island, puis nous obliquerons à droite pour rejoindre le continent. Nous longerons la côte, sur l'eau tant que ce sera possible, sur terre dans le cas contraire. Je préfèrerais l'eau, pour éviter de potentielles rencontres hostiles, mais l'itinéraire sera adapté en fonction des conditions de voyage.

Chacun acquiesce à ces mesures de bon sens. Puis l'équipe étouffe le feu, et range les reliefs du repas. La bâche antipluie de l'Hovercraft est tirée sur la moitié de la surface de vie du véhicule et les voyageurs s'installent pour la nuit, regroupés par couples serrés pour quatre d'entre eux.

C'est le petit jour qui réveille Tobias le premier. Il s'accorde quelques secondes pour retrouver une parfaite conscience et respirer la peau de Tris contre lui. Elle sent le sommeil et les mets parfumés de la veille. La lumière rasante projette sur sa joue l'ombre discrète de ses cils et de sa mèche blonde. Sa cicatrice rosée se détache sur le velours à peine hâlé de sa joue. Malgré la disgrâce de la coupure, Tobias aime ce défaut. Il lui rappelle la fragilité de sa petite amie, son courage, et aussi sa propre fierté de lui avoir permis, par son enseignement, de sauver sa vie gravement menacée. Il sent son cœur se gonfler d'amour et de reconnaissance pour ce cadeau de la vie.

Le plus doucement du monde, il pose un baiser sur sa joue chaude et douce, en laissant sa bouche profiter de la peau veloutée. Tris remue légèrement, puis se serre plus près de l'odeur familière et tant aimée, qui la fait émerger de son inconscience. Tobias serre contre lui le corps chaud et lové, et embrasse son cou et sa bouche offerte.

Les bruits des premiers mouvements du jeune couple alertent inconsciemment les instincts Audacieux de Peter et Christina, que les premiers cris des oiseaux finissent de réveiller. Mark s'éveille en dernier, enlaçant sa petite amie pour prolonger le contact rassurant et désiré. Mais il finit par se lever, juste après Tobias, pour préparer un rapide petit déjeuner pour le reste de la troupe. Biscuits secs et chicorée sont rapidement avalés, la bâche repliée et le convoi se met en mouvement. Le niveau d'énergie ne suffira pas pour quatre heures de trajet, mais le saut jusqu'à North Manitou Island, puis la traversée vers l'Est jusqu'à la berge du continent, douze kilomètres plus loin, devraient tous deux être possibles avant la pause méridienne.

Mais ce qui soucie Tobias n'est pas l'autonomie énergétique de l'Hovercraft, qu'il mesure et optimise maintenant bien. C'est plutôt l'horizon, gris et chargé, ainsi que le vent qui fait voler autour de leurs têtes les cheveux de ses compagnes de route, qui plisse son front d'une ride soucieuse.


	42. Chapter 42

Tobias ne s'est pas trompé. Si le trajet jusqu'à North Manitou Island se déroule sans encombre, la traversée jusqu'à la berge Est du lac est plus mouvementée.

Angoissés, les co-équipiers découvrent de quelle puissance est capable cette mer d'eau douce, d'apparence si calme, qui les a tant émerveillés depuis leur départ. Le vent s'est levé et a commencé à gonfler d'ondes mouvantes grises et écumantes la surface du gigantesque lac. Les vagues commencent à se former, percutant la jupe de l'aéroglisseur d'un faible clapotis s'alourdissant de minute en minute. Nageurs ou pas, tous sont soulagés d'atteindre la péninsule de Leelanau sains et saufs, à hauteur du parc de Peterson. De loin, Tobias avait repéré cette zone boisée jusqu'au bord du lac et bordée d'une plage. Celle-ci est constituée de gros cailloux, extraits de falaises en arrière-plan rongés par les assauts des vagues pendant les colères démesurées du lac, essentiellement lors de sa période glaciaire et juste après. Des vestiges de ces temps, fossiles incrustés dans les cailloux, morceaux de granit, se mêlent sur la plage à des coquilles de moules zébrées, vides et brisées.

La plage, large d'une trentaine de mètres, n'inspire pas confiance à Tobias, qui la trouve trop étroite en cas de gros temps. Il pousse l'Hovercraft à escalader la butte qui sépare la plage de ce qui fut autrefois une route bordant le lac, aujourd'hui recouverte de végétation rase, victorieuse du goudron humain abandonné. Il pivote le véhicule pour le placer face à la grève, afin que chacun puisse profiter du spectacle du réveil du lac. Et en effet, il ne faut pas longtemps pour que le vent forcisse encore, transformant l'étendue d'eau bleue en un paysage d'écume blanche bouillonnante poursuivant chaque caillou de la plage de ses assauts répétés. Charriant ses menaçants nuages, gris, moutonneux et alourdis, le vent annonce à l'équipe une soirée sans feu, et abrités sous la bâche de l'aéroglisseur. En quelques minutes, le couvercle protecteur est solidement arrimé aux crochets, le long des panneaux solaires. Chacun profite de la perspective de la pluie inévitable pour profiter du coin sanitaire : l'ondée remplira dans la nuit les réservoirs vidés par les douches. Chacun son tour, les aventuriers sortent de leur casier personnel des affaires propres et de quoi se laver. Les filles reviennent extatiques de leur toilette, revigorées et frissonnantes de froid. Chacune trouve un homme empressé pour lui frotter les épaules et la réchauffer. Jusqu'à présent, à chaque halte, Mark informait qu'il avait creusé à l'écart, repéré par un ruban blanc accroché à la plante la plus proche, un trou de la taille d'un seau, afin d'enterrer leurs déjections. C'est, disait-il, ce que faisaient les hommes préhistoriques durant les douces saisons, et aujourd'hui encore, les groupes qui devaient camper durant plusieurs jours loin de toute commodité. Le système gardait la nature propre et avait l'avantage de concentrer en ce seul lieu les insectes coprophages. Avant de partir, le trou était simplement recouvert de terre. Grâce à cela, chacun avait pu épargner ainsi le système sanitaire de l'Hovercraft. Mais ce soir là, il ne pouvait pas en être question. Mis à part Tris, toujours aussi attirée par la pluie, aucun d'entre eux n'a envie d'une promenade en forêt.

Les comparses prennent finalement plaisir à organiser cette soirée à quatre pattes sous la bâche. Tous, sauf Tobias. Malgré tous ses efforts, son rythme cardiaque trahit son angoisse grandissante de l'enfermement. Le dîner rapidement avalé, il reste accoudé sur un boudin dans un coin du véhicule, à regarder le lac à travers la paroi verticale bâchée transparente en façade du véhicule. La pluie tombe dru, oblique et frappe puissamment la bâche dans un martèlement de troupeau affolé, troublant d'un rideau dégoulinant la vision de l'horizon. A l'autre bout du véhicule, le trio formé par Christina, Mark et Peter s'organise en salon de thé. Christina semble avoir pardonné à Peter ses erreurs passées depuis la visite de Leonor Wright, elle est désormais plus ouverte et amicale avec lui. Ils s'installent en rond pour échanger des impressions sur ce curieux voyage et refaire le monde.

Tris demande à Mark de concocter une infusion concentrée avec des plantes apaisantes et favorisant le sommeil. Puis elle rejoint son petit ami en trainant leurs tapis de sols et leurs sacs de couchage là où Tobias a trouvé refuge, à l'avant du véhicule, le plus près possible de la sortie. Tobias sursaute quand Tris pose une main sur son épaule. Le vacarme de la pluie, et sa concentration pour essayer de retrouver son calme, ont obscurci sa perception du présent. Il sourit faiblement à sa petite amie, son front luisant de sueur, malgré la récente douche fraîche. Le temps qu'ils s'installent confortablement, Mark leur apporte, à genoux, deux gobelets de boisson fumante.

— C'est quoi ? demande Tobias avec un soupçon de méfiance.

— Une infusion parfumée, c'est bon, pas de l'écorce de saule ! Lavande, aubépine et tilleul. C'est aphrodisiaque ! répond Mark en souriant et en faisant un clin d'œil.

La sensualité exacerbée du jeune homme met parfois Tris mal à l'aise, il peut parfois se montrer entreprenant et audacieux avec Christina, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des regards extérieurs. Mais elle lui est reconnaissante, ce jour-là, d'utiliser cet humour pour décrisper Tobias. Les grivoiseries entre hommes ont, elle l'a remarqué, contribué certains jours au resserrement des liens du groupe. Le leader se contente pourtant simplement de sourire et accepte le gobelet.

— On fera semblant de rien entendre ! lance Mark en s'en retournant, pouces en l'air. De toutes façons, on va faire plus de bruit que vous, hein, chérie ?

— Tu vas prendre mon poing dans le nez, plutôt ! lui braille Christina, dans l'hilarité générale.

Mark rejoint Peter et sa petite amie à genoux dans une démarche de pingouin et reprend place au sein du cercle, dos au couple placé à l'avant de l'Hovercraft. Tris s'approche au plus près de Tobias avec sa tisane et entreprend de le distraire. Le leader n'a manifestement pas envie d'un long discours, elle utilisera donc le silence, les gestes, les regards, pour détourner son attention de la bâche basse qui recouvre le carré de vie du véhicule.

Elle commence par détacher ses cheveux, qu'elle avait tressés après sa douche. Tobias les préfère libres. Avoir séché en épi leur a donné une superbe ondulation. Ils brillent à la lueur des torches électriques posées près d'eux. Tris détaille le visage de Tobias, il est grave, tendu, anxieux. Attiré par l'insistance de son regard, le jeune homme, tout en trempant les lèvres dans la boisson chaude et sucrée, tourne la tête pour reporter son attention sur le visage aimé. Tris fixe intensément son regard en un message muet, passionné. Puis elle jette un regard brûlant aux traits noirs qu'elle aperçoit dans son cou, et suit des yeux la ligne de ses épaules, jusqu'à son torse puissant. Etonné par ce déshabillage immobile virtuel, Tobias sent son cœur battre plus fort dans son cou, et enfin, pour une autre raison que l'angoisse de l'enfermement qui le tétanise depuis une heure.

Il lève les sourcils en constatant que Tris poursuit son parcours visuel scrutateur sur l'intégralité de son corps. Surpris, il en oublie quelques secondes son appréhension, pose les deux gobelets à l'écart et attire Tris contre lui. La tension de sa peur viscérale s'est muée en désir brûlant pour la jeune fille, attisé par son regard inquisiteur.

— Je voudrais des fois être encore instructeur et pouvoir voir dans ton esprit… murmure-t-il contre sa bouche.

— Tu as déjà tout vu dans les partages mémoriels…

— Oui, mais je voudrais voir autre chose que tes peurs, tout le contraire, ce qui te transporte, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu désires au plus profond de toi…

— Alors regarde-toi juste dans une glace…

— Tris, tu sais que nous ne sommes pas seuls ?

— C'est toi qui m'as attirée contre toi, je te rappelle… Je ne faisais que te regarder…

— S'il n'y avait pas cette maudite bâche… souffle le jeune homme dans son cou.

— Tobias ?

— Mmmh ? murmure-t-il contre son oreille.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu ferais si on devait mourir demain ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question, Tris ? s'inquiète-t-il en soulevant vers lui son visage à deux mains pour la fixer les yeux dans les yeux.

— Réponds-moi, prie Tris doucement.

— Je passerais chaque seconde à te regarder, et à te toucher, de toutes les façons possibles.

— Alors fais ça, aujourd'hui, tout de suite, et toujours, car on ne sait pas de quoi sera fait demain, où on sera, ce qu'on affrontera. Tu as appris, et tu as enseigné, à ignorer les peurs. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a une alternative ? Vivre maintenant ce qu'on risque de ne plus avoir la chance de vivre demain.

— On ne peut pas vivre toujours sans penser à l'avenir, Tris.

— Non, bien sûr. Mais là, c'est le passé qui obscurcit ton visage. Il s'agit juste d'être à nouveau conscient de la chance que nous avons, quand d'autres pensées gâchent certains moments.

Tobias sourit à Tris. L'air de rien, le temps de cette courte conversation, il a oublié la bâche et sa claustrophobie. La seule réponse qu'il trouve à répondre consiste en un baiser long et passionné à sa petite amie.

Quand Mark vient récupérer les gobelets abandonnés près d'eux, apaisés par le dérivatif de leur attirance mutuelle et par la potion infusée apportée par l'homme de la Marge, ils se sont endormis en se regardant l'un l'autre, comme s'ils n'allaient plus jamais se revoir.

* * *

L'équipe s'éveille dans une brume d'évaporation qui semble transformer la surface du lac en bain de vapeur. Le ciel s'est débarrassé de sa parure grise et arbore une couverture blanche laiteuse qui filtre en les diffusant les rayons d'un soleil invisible.

Mark est sorti peu après l'aube pour explorer les environs, forestiers et aquatiques, prendre des notes et poser collets et pièges en vue d'un passage au même endroit au retour. Il reparaît avec un petit bol de fraises sauvages, juste à temps pour apprécier l'odeur de la chicorée que vient de servir Christina. Intéressée, Tris approche son nez du gobelet pour voir et sentir la récolte ramenée par son ami, qui embaume autour de lui. Mark retient son geste quand elle veut se servir d'un joli petit fruit rouge.

— Les renards raffolent de ces fraises, Tris. Ils peuvent transmettre des maladies. Je vais les faire cuire et on pourra se faire une tartine de marmelade ce soir ou demain. Je mettrai des feuilles et tes tiges dans la tisane de ce soir, c'est bon aussi.

— Tu m'étonneras toujours, Mark, dit la sœur de Beatrice avec un sourire.

— J'ai posé deux collets. Si nous revenons ici au retour, nous aurons peut-être de la viande pour le dîner ! Sinon, un prédateur aura sa proie à notre place et sans courir ! Dans le lac, j'ai vu des carpes, des ombres et des rochers couverts de moules zébrées par endroit.

— Ça se mange ? demande Peter.

— L'ombre, c'est bon oui. Mais c'est rare, et c'est bon signe s'il y en a, car il aime les eaux très propres et oxygénées. Je n'en ai jamais vu ailleurs, ni mangé. Mais j'ai lu qu'il y en avait autrefois ici, quasiment décimés par la pollution. La carpe, c'est pas que c'est pas bon, mais ça sent la vase, il faut la faire mariner un moment avant de pouvoir la manger, et c'est plein d'arêtes. Honnêtement, on en faisait plutôt de la farine pour les porcs, dans la Marge, les carpes se reproduisent trop vite et au détriment des autres espèces. Il y a des saumons aussi. Ça c'est un régal par contre. J'essaierai d'en pêcher la prochaine fois.

Le petit déjeuner se déroule dans l'ambiance parfumée des fraises sauvages mijotant sur le réchaud. Les affaires sont rangées, la bâche, sèche, est repliée au grand soulagement de Tobias. Il se dit toutefois que jamais il n'avait encore réussi, comme la veille, à oublier sa claustrophobie grâce à un dérivatif extérieur, ce qui renforce encore son amour et son admiration pour Tris.

Pourtant, il se souvient. Quand il avait invité Beatrice dans son paysage de peurs, elle aussi l'avait incité à combattre son stress avec des sous-entendus pleins de tendresse. La connexion entre les deux sœurs ne cesse de l'éblouir. La connaissance de la nature humaine dont fait preuve Tris, ses réactions, sont stupéfiantes pour une si jeune femme. Il se demande si c'est ce risque qui l'a longtemps auréolée, et qui ne peut toujours pas être totalement exclu d'une vie potentiellement écourtée, qui lui donne une telle sagesse, un tel appétit de tout vivre, de tout ressentir, à chaque seconde.

Ils ne se connaissent en somme que depuis quelques mois, et Tris a absorbé comme une éponge les émotions les plus enfouies du jeune homme. Beatrice et lui étaient enfermés dans un tourbillon de violence, de peur, de trahisons. La sœur de Tris a pleuré plus qu'elle n'a ri dans sa trop courte vie, mais aimé bien plus qu'elle n'a haï, aimé aussi bien plus les autres qu'elle-même, la vie de tous plus que la sienne. Ils n'ont jamais cessé de s'attirer comme des aimants, tout en faisant le compte de celui des deux qui mentait le plus à l'autre, qui se devait plus que l'autre de sauver leur amour, leur relation, et les gens autour d'eux.

Tris, elle, de son simple mais immense charisme, a dissout la noirceur de ses souvenirs, et illuminé son avenir. Il mesure dans ce comportement, si Altruiste, si humain, si Divergent, le cadeau héréditaire que la mémoire ancestrale de ses aïeux lui a légué. Il se jure, à tout prix, de protéger l'espoir incommensurable, sur lequel il n'arrive pas encore à mettre de mots, que représente la jeune femme pour l'humanité. Il sent peser sur ses épaules, le poids merveilleux, la charge extraordinaire, d'accompagner l'éveil de cette jeune femme au destin inconnu, mais forcément grand, qui l'attend. Il le sent dans toutes les fibres de son corps.

C'est Peter qui guide l'Hovercraft vers le bord de l'eau. Le lac ondule mollement, en projetant les unes derrières les autres, de petites vaguelettes sur la plage, les rochers, qui viennent s'écraser en gargouillant. Le bleu gris des flots reflète la lumière pâle et neutre d'un ciel terne mais calmé. A quelques encablures, une petite troupe de cygnes majestueux se laissent bercer par les ondes mouvantes qui déforment lentement la surface. Surpris par le bruit inhabituel du véhicule soufflant et remuant, ils s'envolent simultanément dans un petit nuage d'embruns, en trompettant avec indignation.

Peter fait longer la côte au véhicule en suspension, en remontant vers le nord. Devant les yeux des voyageurs, les stigmates de la baisse du niveau du lac se laissent deviner : coloris de pierres différents sur les rochers autrefois immergés, et aujourd'hui à l'air libre, plages beaucoup plus larges qu'autrefois, en comparaison des photos anciennes retrouvées. Chacun visualise le bouleversement naturel et environnemental infligé au lac majestueux pour tenter de réparer la folie humaine, en en commettant une autre.

Le véhicule dépasse Cat Head Bay et atteint la pointe septentrionale de la péninsule de Leelanau. Le véhicule profite du calme du lac pour traverser le bras d'eau en direction de l'Est. L'Hovercraft rejoint la région de Norwood en longeant à nouveau la côte vers le nord. Surexcités, les co-équipiers réalisent qu'ils atteindront leur but avant la soirée : le détroit de Mackinac. Ils longent la côte vallonnée et verdoyante, ondulant de dunes enherbées en forêts de feuillus et de résineux. C'est au ralenti qu'ils dépassent la bourgade abandonnée de Charlevoix, au loin. Autrefois un port, le village est maintenant à sec, éloigné du lac de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Le canal qui reliait le lac Charlevoix, à l'Est de la commune, et le lac Michigan, a été asséché par la baisse du niveau et ils aperçoivent, au loin, le bassin du lac de Charlevoix dont les berges léchaient autrefois la ville. Le pont levant, au dessus du canal est aussi délabré et misérable que ceux qui ponctuent encore par endroits la rivière Chicago. Le port esseulé n'abrite aucune embarcation et rien ne laisse penser au groupe que quiconque puisse encore vivre parmi les ruines désolantes des maisons en bois autrefois blanches et éclatantes de la bourgade, colonisées par une végétation sauvage en reconquête.

Plus au nord à quelques kilomètres, le véhicule progresse en soufflant sur un vaste marécage qui fut autrefois Little Traverse Bay, asséchée par la baisse du niveau du lac, et refuge d'une myriade d'espèces d'oiseaux et – ils s'en aperçoivent à leurs dépends – de milliards d'insectes. Agressés par les bestioles piquantes et voraces, ils poussent le véhicule plus au nord en longeant toujours la berge, pour s'éloigner de la nuée volante assoiffée de sang.

Ils doivent contourner la pointe nord de Sturgeon Bay par l'Ouest. Tobias avait pensé traverser à travers le chapelet d'îles qui borde le côté nord de la baie, mais la baisse du niveau des eaux les a transformées en presqu'île rocheuse aride et accidentée que l'aéroglisseur ne peut pas escalader.

Le géolocaliseur annonce le détroit de Mackinac. Dès ce moment, chacun placé à l'avant de l'Hovercraft, plisse les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir le but de leur voyage. Au loin, l'horizon encadré à gauche et à droite par les terres qui se resserrent, transforme soudain la ligne de démarcation bombée, brillante, séparant l'eau du ciel en une ligne noire indéfinie qui relie la côte Nord de la côte Sud. La main en visière pour limiter l'éblouissement du soleil et concentrer leur vision sur le point de l'horizon qui les attire inexorablement, chacun se concentre pour être le premier à annoncer leur arrivée sur le lieu où, peut-être, ils vont changer la vie de milliers d'êtres humains. Tobias pousse l'Hovercraft à son maximum pour approcher du but de leur expédition et pouvoir enfin vérifier la théorie de Tris. Comment ont bien pu faire les fondateurs pour assécher toute une partie du lac ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette ligne noire ? demande Christina comme pour elle-même.

— Je pense que c'est un pont, répond Tris, tendue, dans un souffle.

— Un pont ? T'as vu la longueur ?

— Il y en avait un autrefois, en tout cas, confirme Tris.

— La vache, regardez ça ! crie Peter. J'arrive pas à y croire, vous voyez ?!

— Quoi ? s'écrient en cœur les deux jeunes femmes.

— C'est un mur, répond à leur place Mark, mais un mur… d'eau !

— Un mur d'eau ? C'est impossible… s'étouffe Christina.

Tobias, muet de stupéfaction, arrête l'Hovercraft et le laisse immobile sur la surface de l'eau, bercé par le courant léger. Il rejoint ses comparses. Il dévisage Tris qui s'est retournée pour partager avec lui la sidération totale qui écrase l'équipe. Ils ne sont maintenant plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de l'édifice et devant eux, ils voient le plus extravagant monument qu'il leur ait été donné de voir.

Un pont monumental étire ses piliers sur les huit kilomètres qui séparent les deux bords continentaux du détroit. Deux paires d'immenses pylônes de plus de cent soixante mètres de haut, plantés dans le lac, soutiennent les câbles porteurs qui en rejoignent leurs sommets dans une élégante ellipse en forme de coupe. De part et d'autre des pylônes gigantesques, d'autres câbles rejoignent le tablier du pont, pour constituer, devant leurs yeux ébahis, l'un des plus grands ponts suspendus du monde. Mais ce qui leur laisse à tous la bouche béante, c'est le spectacle du barrage accolé aux piliers du pont, sous la route qui le traverse de part en part. Devant leurs yeux, ils comprennent comment s'y sont pris les fondateurs pour assécher le lac Michigan.


	43. Chapter 43

L'aéroglisseur évolue en direction du magistral barrage, sur le lac Michigan, mais à plus de vingt mètres en dessous de son niveau d'origine, qui est surélevé de l'autre côté du pont, là où prend naissance le lac Huron. Un champ de force bouillonnant colossal haut de trente mètres, dont le souffle grésillant étouffé commence à leur parvenir aux oreilles, retient l'eau du lac Huron, quarante mètres sous le niveau de la route sur le pont. De ce fait, ils se trouvent, eux, à près de cent mètres en dessous du tablier. De là où ils se trouvent, le mur magnétique, aussi long que le pont, forme une sorte de vitrine d'aquarium géant, blanchâtre et mouvante comme la surface d'une eau frémissante. Tous les cent mètres environ, un abaissement en créneau de la hauteur du champ de force provoque une succession d'énormes cascades déversant dans le lac Michigan, dans un énorme brouillard d'écume et d'embruns, le surplus d'eau que ne peut absorber le lac Huron pour rester à son niveau surélevé. Le barrage, magnétique comme Tobias l'avait supposé, est plus impressionnant qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer.

Pétrifiée, Tris réalise qu'ils se trouvent derrière un mur retenant des millions de mètres cubes d'eau, qui pourraient se déverser en quelques secondes dans leur lac, sur eux, si le champ de force était interrompu. Il lui semble qu'un étau l'enserre soudain et l'empêche de respirer. Son sang quitte son visage et près de lui, Tobias la voit chanceler. Il l'attrape par la taille.

— Tris, ça ne va pas ?

— L'eau… il faut partir, si le champ de force est coupé… Si quelqu'un commande encore tout ça… Ne restons pas là, vite ! S'il te plaît, partons !

— Hey, calme-toi, lui répond-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Ce barrage fonctionne depuis plus de deux siècles, pourquoi se couperait-il aujourd'hui ?

Mais Tris, terrifiée, tremble de tous ses membres, tétanisée par la peur irrationnelle de son impuissance contre l'eau, accentuée par la noyade qui a failli leur coûter la vie dans les souterrains de Chicago. C'est le cauchemar des simulations, transposé dans la réalité. Tobias lui saisit le visage dans les mains et lui intime l'ordre de reporter son attention sur lui :

— Tris ! Regarde-moi ! Qu'est-ce-que tu ferais si tu savais que ce barrage va céder dans une heure ? Que ferais-tu, là, maintenant, si on devait mourir bientôt ?

La jeune femme terrorisée regarde son petit ami avec des yeux fous, embués. Elle cramponne son tee-shirt dans ses poings serrés. Le souffle court et sifflant, sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme rapide, en proie à une crise de panique, comme Quatre l'instructeur en a vu des dizaines pendant l'initiation des novices.

— Souviens-toi de la simulation, Tris ! Gérer ce qu'on a devant soi ! Tu es une Audacieuse, sois courageuse ! Réponds-moi, insiste-t-il fermement, mais avec autant de douceur que requiert la sourde peur de la jeune fille. Que ferais-tu si on devait mourir bientôt ?

— Je… t'aimerais, par tous les moyens possibles.

— Alors fais-le ! Tout de suite ! ordonne le jeune homme.

Tobias enlace fougueusement la jeune fille et l'embrasse passionnément. Enrobée d'un vertige dont elle ne sait plus trop l'origine, le barrage ou cette étreinte, Tris finit par céder à la chaleur du baiser du jeune homme, comme toujours. Ses mains lâchent son vêtement et entourent son buste pour remonter dans son dos. Elle répond avidement à ses caresses.

— Quatre ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? raille Peter en regardant, étonné, le couple s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Mais Mark lui pose une main sur le bras et lui fait un signe de tête en montrant Tris, toujours tremblante, dans les bras du chef de l'expédition. Peter comprend subitement le comportement étrange de son leader, et fait le rapprochement avec l'attitude qu'il a observée la veille sous la bâche.

— Laisse-les, Peter, suggère Mark.

— L'eau ? s'étonne le futur papa. C'est une des peurs de Tris ?

Mark opine du chef. Christina les attrape par la manche pour les écarter du couple de quelques pas.

— Tris a une volonté infernale, elle va surmonter ça dans quelques minutes, confirme la jeune Audacieuse. Peter, tu es dans l'informatique. Est-ce que ce barrage monstrueux est contrôlé par ordinateur ?

— Sans doute. Il doit y avoir, d'un côté ou de l'autre du pont, un poste de contrôle protégé qui permet de gérer ce monstre. Je suggère de rejoindre la terre. En fin de compte, Tris a raison, c'est flippant ce barrage.

— Oui, mais de quel côté ? demande Mark.

— Si on en croit les infos anciennes, à la sortie Nord du pont, il y avait une ville, Saint-Ignace. Au Sud, c'était un village, Mackinack City. Logiquement, s'il doit y avoir une vie humaine organisée, il y a fort à parier que ce serait plutôt dans la ville que dans le village qu'elle a été concentrée, réfléchit Peter à voix haute.

— Ça se tient, répond Christina. Emmène-nous, Peter.

Le jeune homme se précipite au poste de commande et relance le moteur de l'Hovercraft, puis le dirige vers la côte Nord du détroit. Il jette un œil à son leader, toujours occupé à rassurer Tris et à maîtriser sa panique. S'il avait eu une objection grave à formuler, il serait intervenu au démarrage du véhicule. Mais il n'a pas détaché ses yeux de sa petite amie. Peter suit donc le plan décidé avec Christina, et lance l'Hovercraft vers la côte.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes au bateau volant pour atteindre la berge. Tris semble s'être calmée, elle affiche maintenant un visage déterminé, fermé, crispé, mais elle a retrouvé le contrôle d'elle-même. Christina a fait part à Tobias de leur réflexion, qu'il a approuvée. Toutefois, il invite son équipe à se préparer à un éventuel accueil hostile. Il a le sentiment que, contrairement aux vestiges qu'ils ont croisés jusqu'à présent, cette ancienne petite ville au pied Nord du pont pourrait être encore habitée. Si les couteaux ne quittent jamais les poches dédiées dans les pantalons des explorateurs, ils récupèrent leurs pistolets et Mark place son arc en bandoulière. Peter reste aux commandes, enjoint à réduire la vitesse du véhicule afin qu'une arrivée tonitruante ne soit pas associée à de l'agressivité.

L'intuition de Tobias se révèle exacte. De loin, ils aperçoivent de l'agitation à terre. Tris retourne précipitamment chercher dans ses affaires un tee-shirt blanc qu'elle soulève au-dessus de sa tête à bout de bras, en le laissant voler au vent.

— Tris ! ordonne Tobias. Ne t'expose pas comme ça !

— Le drapeau blanc est un symbole de paix ! Ces gens n'ont pas été enfermés dans une clôture pendant des siècles, ils ont forcément la mémoire de ce symbole ! Laisse-moi rester là, Quatre ! argumente la jeune fille, qui a retrouvé sa sérénité et ses réflexes de combattante.

Tris a appelé son petit ami Quatre, signifiant qu'elle s'adresse maintenant au chef de l'expédition. Tobias, réticent, ne veut pourtant pas laisser sa peur de perdre sa petite amie obscurcir son jugement de chef. Elle a raison. Afficher le pacifisme est une idée raisonnable. Il place Mark aux commandes de l'aéroglisseur et encadre à l'avant du véhicule avec Peter, Tris et son message de paix symbolique flottant au vent. Christina reste en embuscade dissimulée derrière la carrure de Tobias.

C'est au ralenti que le soufflant véhicule aborde la terre ferme, sur une plage de sable et de graviers, d'une largeur manifestement supérieure à celle qu'elle était avant la création du barrage. Immédiatement, malgré les ruines de bâtiments par ci par là, Tobias s'aperçoit que c'est le temps et le manque de matériaux qui a détérioré ces constructions, et non la guerre comme dans les grandes villes comme Chicago ou Milwaukee. Cette communauté a dû être épargnée, trop éloignée des laboratoires des apprentis sorciers des cinq grandes villes expérimentales.

Plus la moindre agitation ne les accueille au bord de l'eau, et Peter, sur un signe de Tobias, éteint le moteur et les hélices. Le leader décide de prendre la parole. Suivi par Peter et Tris, il enjambe les boudins, et se place sur le bord des panneaux solaires. Il fait signe à Peter et Tris de le couvrir, et lève ses bras au-dessus de la tête, en montrant ostentatoirement son arme, comme sa petite amie l'a fait avec son tee-shirt, qu'elle a lâché à ses pieds pour mettre sa main sur son arme.

— Nous sommes des voyageurs et n'avons aucune mauvaise intention ! Nous ne sommes armés que pour nous défendre ! Nous sommes venus pour découvrir le barrage ! Peut-on vous parler ?!

Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, pas un mouvement, pas un bruit ne vient répondre à cette harangue. Tobias jette un œil à Tris, comme pour y puiser une inspiration qu'elle ne cesse de lui transmettre. Le regard de la jeune fille quête une approbation pour intervenir à son tour. Le jeune homme, encore une fois émerveillé par la communication tacite qui les lie, lui répond d'un regard confiant.

— S'il vous plaît ! crie Tris aussi fort qu'elle le peut. Nous avons fait une très longue route, nous venons du Sud de ce lac, nous aimerions prendre une douche ! Nous vous rendrons tout ce que nous utiliserons ! Nous n'avons pas l'intention de puiser dans vos ressources ! Notre mission est la découverte et l'information !

Quelques secondes supplémentaires s'égrènent sans la moindre réaction des habitants locaux. Tobias se détend malgré tout un peu : si ces gens avaient voulu les agresser, ils l'auraient déjà fait. Ils offrent, debout devant eux, une cible facile.

— Je n'ai pas plus de succès que toi, glisse Tris à voix basse à son petit ami. Je ne pense pas que ces gens soient hostiles, mais apeurés.

— Certainement. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu trouver les mots. Nous resterons ici, mais ne descendrons pas du véhicule pour l'instant, déclare le leader, désappointé.

Tris glisse sa main sous le bras de Tobias pour apaiser la déception qu'elle lit sur son visage. Cette rencontre semblait avoir une grande importance pour lui. D'une main libre, elle caresse la joue de son petit ami et place un baiser léger sur sa barbe de plusieurs jours.

Christina, postée à genoux derrière les boudins, tenait en joue l'horizon, prête à intervenir pour protéger ses amis en cas d'attaque. Elle garde cette position, en protection, pendant que Peter, Tobias et Tris rebroussent chemin pour regagner le centre de vie de leur vaisseau. Soudain, une voix leur parvient :

— Est-ce que l'un de vous est médecin ? hurle un homme.

Immédiatement, Tobias se retourne et revient sur le bord du véhicule.

— Non ! Mais nous avons avec nous un botaniste de grand talent ! Peut-être peut-il vous aider avec ses plantes ? Nous ferons notre possible !

— Vous devrez nous laisser vos armes !

— Nous n'en avons pas le droit, mais nous les laisserons à bord ! Est-ce que ça vous va ? propose le chef d'équipe.

L'homme, qui était sorti de sa cachette, derrière un gros buisson, y retourne et revient quelques secondes après :

— D'accord !

Tobias lève la main en guise d'assentiment puis retourne au centre du véhicule.

— Mark ! Prends tes plantes, tout ce que tu pourras emporter. On enferme les pistolets dans un casier. Tris, prends la tablette ! Christina, aide Mark à porter ses affaires. Peter, aide-moi, on tire la bâche, s'il pleut, ça protègera le carré central. Gardez tous vos couteaux !

L'équipe s'affaire activement à obéir aux consignes vives de son leader. Christina accompagne Mark à son casier de réserve de plantes. Il place soigneusement dans son sac toutes celles qui peuvent avoir des vertus médicinales, et en remplit aussi le sac de la jeune femme brune. Tris s'affaire dans un casier et y récupère la tablette : Tobias a sans doute l'intention de montrer à leurs hôtes des images à l'appui de leurs futures conversations. Il ne faut qu'une minute au groupe pour obtempérer aux ordres de Tobias. Ils sortent du carré et referment la bâche par-dessus le carré central.

Un comité d'accueil composé d'une demi-douzaine d'hommes s'est approché à une vingtaine de mètres de l'étrange véhicule. Tranquillement, Tobias descend, suivi de son équipe, qu'il précède de quelques pas. A quelques mètres du groupe, il reprend la parole :

— Merci de nous accueillir, je m'appelle Tobias Eaton, mon équipe me surnomme « Quatre ». Voici Tris Prior, Christina Denvers, Peter Hayes et Mark Couplan. Nous venons de Chicago.

— Je suis John Donnovan, le responsable du village de St Ignace. Mes amis vont approcher pour vous fouiller, annonce l'homme qui a entamé la conversation.

— Ok, nous avons tous gardé nos couteaux, ce sont nos outils du quotidien, n'y voyez pas d'agression, complète Tobias.

Les cinq membres de l'équipe lèvent les bras à l'horizontale et laissent deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années leur passer les mains sur tout le corps. Pendant qu'ils terminent leur contrôle, Tobias relance la conversation :

— Vous avez un malade ? Mark connaît bien les plantes et peut peut-être aider. Il a vécu… dans un village isolé toute sa vie, où les gens utilisaient la nature autant pour la nourriture que pour les soins.

— Je vais vous emmener, vous comprendrez. Venez ! répond le responsable.

C'est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, grisonnant, à la silhouette plutôt frêle, au teint mat. Plutôt grand, il dévisage Tobias droit dans les yeux, d'un air soucieux. Il porte des vêtements élimés mais propres, et des baskets dans le même état. Il invite d'un geste les visiteurs à le suivre, la troupe se met en marche, encadrée par ses accompagnateurs qui détaillent avec curiosité les nouveaux venus.

— Nous sommes des gens simples ici. Nous n'avons jamais vu arriver de visiteurs par le lac. C'est quoi votre engin ? demande John, piqué de curiosité.

— Cela s'appelle un aéroglisseur, nous vous montrerons son fonctionnement, si vous voulez, répond Tobias en souriant avec bonne volonté.

— Merci, plus tard peut-être. Nous… ne savions pas qu'il existait encore des villes habitées dans le Sud.

— Je comprends. Tout comme nous ne savions pas votre existence non plus. Nous avons tous beaucoup à raconter, reconnaît Tobias.

— Nous y sommes, entrez, c'est chez moi.

La troupe pénètre dans une jolie maison en lattes de bois blanchies. A l'intérieur, le mobilier est sommaire, mais ordonné. Le groupe entre dans une vaste pièce, lumineuse, occupée en son centre par une grande table en bois. Un long buffet en pin occupe tout un pan de mur, surmonté de plusieurs cadres photos présentant, dans plusieurs situations, les membres d'une famille apparemment unie. Soudain, le cri d'une femme déchire l'atmosphère. En alerte, Tobias fronce les yeux avec méfiance en fixant son hôte.

— C'est ma fille, elle est sur le point d'accoucher, et ça se passe mal. Pouvez-vous l'aider ? supplie l'homme, le front barré d'une ride profonde.

Immédiatement, Tobias se détend un peu, mais le cri de la femme lui a donné la chair de poule. Elle doit terriblement souffrir et il n'a jamais eu à affronter ce type de souffrance. Il se tourne vers Mark.

— Mark ? interroge-t-il.

— Je vais aller voir, si vous permettez. Les femmes accouchaient sans médecin dans mon village, on les aidait comme on pouvait. Il faudrait faire chauffer de l'eau, en grande quantité, au moins trois casseroles si possible. Tris, j'aurai peut-être besoin d'aide.

— Je peux ? demande Tris à John.

Celui-ci acquiesce et s'engage dans un couloir suivi par Mark et son amie, pendant que deux autres hommes restent avec Tobias, Peter et Christina dans le salon. Dans la première chambre, sur la droite, John entre. Mark reste dans le couloir, attendant que l'homme annonce les nouveaux arrivants à sa fille en couches.

— Noella, ma chérie, des visiteurs sont arrivés. L'un d'eux peut peut-être t'aider. Tu veux bien qu'il entre ?

— Ce que tu voudras… répond une voix faible, immédiatement suivie d'un gémissement de douleur.

John fait signe à Mark d'entrer, Tris reste dans l'encadrement de la porte. La jeune mère est luisante de sueur et regarde approcher Mark avec l'abandon que provoque une souffrance trop longtemps endurée. Une femme qui semble être sa mère, lui tient la main droite et tamponne son front d'un linge humide pour tenter de la soulager.

— Bonjour Madame, je m'appelle Mark. Je ne suis pas médecin vous savez, mais j'ai vu pas mal d'accouchements dans mon village.

C'est la mère qui prend la parole pour expliquer la situation de sa fille :

— Le travail a commencé hier, mais le bébé n'arrive pas. Ma fille souffre le martyre. Le père est parti chercher un médecin, mais dans un village très éloigné. Nous n'avons pas de voiture, il est parti à cheval.

— Vous me permettez de regarder ? demande Mark gentiment.

La mère et la fille hochent la tête de concert. La mère se lève pour laisser la place, sur sa chaise, à l'homme de la Marge et rejoint la jeune femme aux si longs cheveux, à la porte.

— Je m'appelle Tris, Madame. Je suis sûre que Mark va pouvoir soulager votre fille. C'est son premier enfant ?

— Oui. Je crois que le bébé n'est pas bien placé, c'est pour ça que c'est long, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider, je me sens tellement impuissante !

— Courage, Madame.

— Moi, j'en ai, mais ma fille est épuisée et ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé un accouchement aussi long.

— Vous avez raison, Madame, intervient Mark après avoir palpé le ventre de la future maman. Je pense que le bébé n'a pas la tête en bas. Je crois qu'il est placé en travers.

— En travers ? Mais c'est terrible, que faut-il faire ? s'apitoie la future grand-mère.

— Un médecin aurait peut-être pu pratiquer une césarienne, mais je ne saurais pas vous recoudre, dit Mark doucement à la jeune mère étendue près de lui. Ce que je propose, c'est de tenter de tourner le bébé, par manipulation externe du ventre. Je ne vous promets rien, mais je peux essayer. Je l'ai vu faire une fois, dans mon village.

— Mon bébé va mourir si… il ne sort pas, n'est-ce-pas ? articule faiblement Noella.

— Pour l'instant, il bouge, je l'ai senti. Mais le risque existe, c'est vrai. Il s'épuise, lui aussi. A quel rythme arrivent les contractions ? interroge Mark.

Justement, la crampe utérine s'annonce et Noella crispe son visage en criant de douleur. Elle envoie un regard suppliant à sa mère.

— Toutes les cinq minutes environ, répond-elle à la place de sa fille qui tente de dominer sa douleur. Aidez-la, monsieur !

Mark acquiesce.

— Tris, va voir si on a pu faire chauffer de l'eau. Noella, je reviens, je vais vous préparer quelque chose pour aider à supporter la douleur. Courage ! encourage Mark.

Tris et Mark se retrouvent dans la pièce principale, où Tobias, Peter, Christina et John, assis autour de la table, attendaient en échangeant quelques paroles et en buvant un verre de vin de myrtille. Mais l'homme, soucieux pour sa fille, ne parvient pas à se concentrer sur l'étrange arrivée de ses hôtes. Il se lève d'un bond quand Mark revient dans la pièce.

— Je vais avoir besoin de l'eau, John, dit Mark avec familiarité, pour essayer de le mettre plus à l'aise. Je vais préparer une tisane qui détendra un peu votre fille et soulagera un peu la douleur. Mais il faut faire naître cet enfant très vite maintenant. Je ferai ce que je peux, mais l'enfant est mal placé.

— Suivez-moi à la cuisine, répond le responsable du village.

Dans la cuisine, l'eau bout dans trois casseroles. Mark et Tris se lavent les mains puis le botaniste ouvre les sacs et prend ses plantes séchées. Dans l'une des casseroles, il jette de l'écorce de saule. Dans l'autre, il met une poignée de menthe, une de lavande, et une d'ortie et laisse infuser. Dans la troisième, il trempe une serviette réclamée aux parents de la jeune mère. Il laisse un peu refroidir la serviette, l'essore à fond au dessus de l'évier puis la tend à la mère qui surveille chacun de ses gestes avec angoisse.

— Mettez la serviette chaude sur son ventre, Madame, la chaleur peut soulager un peu la tension des muscles. Il faut laisser les plantes infuser dix minutes. Tris, tu vas devoir m'aider, nous allons essayer de retourner cet enfant dans le ventre de sa mère, pour qu'il trouve la sortie. Tu es prête ?

La jeune femme, très tendue, accepte. Elle compatit avec cette jeune mère épuisée et terrassée par la souffrance. Et surtout, elle veut participer, agir, elle ne pourrait pas rester assise sans rien faire : elle a vu l'énergie de la future mère, faible, encore baisser le temps que Mark était à son chevet. Elle est persuadée que sa vie ne tient qu'à un fil. C'est l'énergie de son enfant, encore vive, qui la maintient en vie, elle en est certaine. Le temps presse. Pendant que les plantes infusent, Mark retourne dans la chambre. Tris prend le temps de glisser au passage sa main sur la nuque de Tobias en lui lançant un petit sourire faible, puis elle suit Mark auprès de la malade.

— Vous savez, dit John à Tobias, c'est quand j'ai vu votre petite amie vous embrasser sur votre véhicule, que j'ai compris que vous n'aviez pas d'intentions belliqueuses.

Tobias sourit à son hôte.

— Je ne suis pas étonné. Elle a un don. Tris est merveilleuse avec les gens. Avec tout le monde. On dirait qu'elle sait toujours comment agir pour aider, ou soulager les gens. Elle donnerait sa vie pour en sauver une autre.

Dans la chambre, cette dernière et Mark se sont installés de part et d'autre du lit étroit dans lequel repose la future mère, et retirent la serviette chaude qui reposait sur son ventre.

— Tris, je crois que les fesses du bébé sont de ton côté, la tête du mien. La manipulation consiste à essayer, par une sorte de massage circulaire, doux mais ferme, à tourner le corps de ce petit pour positionner sa tête vers le bas. Noella, quand j'ai vu faire ça, la mère ne semblait pas souffrir mais cela semblait très gênant. J'essaie, ok ?

Mark positionne les mains de Tris à l'emplacement des fesses de l'enfant et met les siennes derrière la bosse qu'il croit être sa tête. Fermement, il pousse les mains de Tris, posées à plat, vers la poitrine de la mère pour lui montrer le geste, tout en appuyant, lui, doucement vers le bas, dans le creux situé derrière la tête de l'enfant. La mère grimace. Après un premier cycle de mouvements, il fait signe à Tris de recommencer une fois. Patiemment, lentement, les mains posées à plat sur la peau de la mère persévèrent pour faire pivoter l'enfant. Après ces deux mouvements, Mark palpe à nouveau le ventre gonflé.

— Noella, je crois que ça marche ! Je vous laisse quelques minutes, on ne peut pas faire ça pendant une contraction. Je reviens avec une tisane qui va vous aider un peu. Et puis nous reprendrons, ok ?

Tout en grimaçant et se cambrant sous l'assaut de la contraction, la mère envoie un regard reconnaissant à Mark. Tris, elle, sent qu'elle reprend un espoir qui commençait à la quitter peu à peu : son aura se regonfle imperceptiblement.

Deux minutes plus tard, Mark revient avec un bol de tisane. Il place aussi un linge imbibé de la seconde tisane qu'il place sur le ventre, pour favoriser un apaisement transcutané aussi de la douleur. Il soutient doucement la tête de la jeune mère pour qu'elle boive l'infusion d'écorce de saule :

— Buvez, ce n'est pas bon, c'est amer, mais ça vous soulagera. Je vous apporte juste après une autre tisane apaisante aussi, et qui aura meilleur goût. Allez, buvez.

Docilement, la mère avale le breuvage en grimaçant de dégoût. Mark tend le bol à la mère de la jeune femme, pour qu'elle le remplisse de la deuxième tisane passée au chinois. Elle revient une minute plus tard d'un pas rapide avec un second bol d'infusion. La jeune femme avale la seconde boisson avec soulagement. Mark tend le bol vide à la femme debout près d'elle puis, d'un regard, invite Tris à reposer à nouveau ses mains sur le ventre de la mère pour continuer le travail de pivot. Lentement, fermement, dans une intense concentration, les deux amis manipulent les bosses sous la peau, persistent, poussent avec une douceur insistante. Mark sourit, il est sûr que l'enfant n'est plus dans le même axe, il oblique vers le bas. Même s'il s'est trompé et que le bébé se présente en siège, il aura plus de chances de survie que s'il était resté en position traverse. Sans césarienne, l'enfant, et peut-être la mère, auraient été condamnés. Après deux poses pour laisser passer les contractions, et deux cycles de massages, Mark et Tris, luisants de sueur tant due à l'effort de pression douce qu'à la tension nerveuse, respirent enfin. Tris a l'impression d'avoir été en apnée pendant dix minutes. Mark palpe doucement le ventre de la mère.

— Je crois que ça y est, Noella, le bébé est vertical ! dit-il prudemment. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Je suis si fatiguée… mais je crois… oui, je crois que ça appuie plus fort en bas… articule-t-elle faiblement.

— C'est très bon signe, ça veut dire que votre enfant vous aide, il veut vivre et découvrir le visage de sa mère. Madame, vous sentez-vous capable d'essayer d'ausculter votre fille pour savoir à combien est ouvert le col ? demande-t-il à la mère de la jeune femme.

Affolée par cette perspective, la mère fait un signe de dénégation.

— Alors Noella, c'est vous qui devrez nous renseigner. Je pense qu'il faut que vous essayiez de pousser une fois, pour placer votre bébé en position. Je peux sortir si vous voulez.

— Vous… non, restez ! Aidez-moi à accoucher, je vous en prie ! geint la jeune mère.

— D'accord. Alors écoutez Noella. Vous allez soulever votre tête, Tris va vous aider à la soutenir. Vous prendrez une grande inspiration, et vous attraperez vos chevilles puis pousserez fort vers le bas, en même temps qu'une contraction, le plus longtemps possible. Ayez confiance en vous, vous y arriverez !

La jeune femme acquiesce avec courage, et quand son ventre se tend, elle plie les genoux, relève la tête, agrippe ses chevilles écartées et pousse de toutes ses forces en criant. Placé face à elle, Mark observe la vulve s'entrouvrir. Fou de joie, il aperçoit une touffe de cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de sa mère.

— Génial, Noella, ça a marché, le bébé est dans le bon sens, et il arrive ! Il a plein de cheveux ! Vous êtes formidable, continuez !

Derrière lui, la mère de l'accouchée s'est positionnée en prière muette, mains jointes, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Elle retient sa respiration, en parfaite empathie avec sa fille au cœur de son effort. Noella, après une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle, sent la pression exercée par son enfant sur son bas ventre. Elle reprend une goulée d'air et se redresse à nouveau dans un effort colossal pour expulser son bébé.

— La tête est sortie ! Merveilleux Noella, plus qu'un petit effort et je pourrai saisir ses épaules !

Dans un dernier effort, la courageuse jeune femme, écarlate, pousse une nouvelle fois de toutes ses forces. Mark glisse ses doigts sous le bras du bébé émergeant à peine de son berceau de chair, profitant de la poussée de sa mère dont il sait qu'elle ne durera pas longtemps. Noella est à bout de forces. Mais la poussée est suffisante et Mark peut tirer le bébé hors du ventre de sa mère et le poser sur elle, alors que celle-ci se laisse retomber sur l'oreiller, éreintée et à bout de nerfs, en larmes. Mark saisit une serviette et frictionne le bébé couvert de graisse blanche et de filets de sang. Soudain, celui-ci respire et s'égosille en un puissant cri aigrelet et tremblotant.

— Noella, vous avez été merveilleuse, vous avez un petit garçon !

Tris, bouleversée, les mains sur sa bouche pour contrôler ses émotions, pleure doucement, à genoux à côté du lit de la jeune mère, qui hoquette de fatigue et de soulagement, en tenant son fils contre elle.

Dans le salon, au premier cri de l'enfant, tout le monde a bondi sur ses pieds comme pour honorer la nouvelle vie, et le père de la jeune mère s'est rué dans le couloir. Il fait irruption dans la chambre, entrevoit sa fille en larmes, mais souriante, et le petit bout d'homme qui s'époumone sur son ventre. Il lâche un sanglot convulsif et prend sa femme dans ses bras pour partager l'émotion qui le submerge.

Mark, lui, pince le cordon ombilical près du nombril du bébé avec deux fines bandes de tissu déchiré, puis sépare l'enfant de sa mère en coupant le lien. Il récupère le placenta que vient d'expulser la jeune mère, et l'évacue à la cuisine, enveloppé dans un linge. Ses comparses le regardent passer dans le salon, concentré sur son précieux paquet, d'un air sidéré. Il se lave soigneusement les mains, encore ahuri de ce qu'il vient d'aider à faire. Quand il revient, il s'adresse à la grand-mère :

— Il faut laver le bébé Madame, si vous avez une bassine, vous pouvez utiliser l'eau chaude de la troisième casserole, en la coupant d'eau froide. Puis il faut le mettre au sein le plus vite possible.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la femme se jette à son cou pour le serrer contre elle, secouée de sanglots irrépressibles. Tris, elle, sort comme une automate de la chambre, laissant la jeune femme et son père ensemble. Ses mains posées sur sa bouche dans une attitude de recueillement ébahi, Tris est complètement bouleversée par cette extraordinaire naissance. Tobias, l'apercevant dans le couloir, la rejoint en trois enjambées et l'enlace.

— Ça va ? Comment vont-ils ? s'enquiert-il, inquiet de l'immobilité inhabituelle de sa petite amie.

Il soulève son menton pour mieux la voir, mais si Tris semble pétrifiée, ses yeux sont éclatants et rient aux larmes. Il pose un baiser sur sa joue et la serre contre son cœur.

— Elle… Quelle force a eue cette maman ! Tobias, tu aurais vu ça ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel ! Une épreuve de force autant qu'un déferlement d'amour, c'était… tellement difficile ! Une guerre ! Mais en même temps… tellement beau ! Mark… a été génial. Et c'est un petit garçon… qui semble plein de vie !

— Bravo Tris, toi aussi tu as été très courageuse, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner… murmure Tobias contre son épaule.

Tout près d'eux, l'épouse de John, épanouie, s'approche avec un paquet de serviettes dans lequel le petit bonhomme prend doucement des couleurs et essaie d'ouvrir comiquement ses petits yeux gonflés. Le couple sourit à la brave femme et s'écarte pour la laisser aller faire la toilette du nouveau-né. Mark apparaît juste après, souriant. Tobias lui porte une virile claque dans le dos.

— Bravo, gars ! Encore un talent à ton actif !

— Ouais, ben ça, j'en ferais pas une habitude ! répond Mark, gêné.

Comme John sort de la chambre de sa fille, très heureux, le sage-femme improvisé en profite pour l'avertir :

— Votre fille doit voir un médecin, je ne suis pas capable de savoir si tout s'est bien passé… à l'intérieur. Gardez le placenta dans une bassine d'eau. Je sais que le médecin le scrutait sous toutes les coutures après un accouchement.

— J'y vais. Merci Mark, pour ce que vous avez fait, quoi qu'il arrive aujourd'hui, nous vous serons toujours reconnaissants. Mon gendre devrait arriver ce soir ou demain, avec le médecin j'espère. Vous êtes chez vous dans ce village… Merci… dit le nouveau grand-père, ému, en lui serrant vigoureusement la main. Comment peut-on vous prouver notre reconnaissance ?

— Comme Tris vous l'a dit, nous apprécierions une douche, et… vous demander quelques informations sur le barrage. Nous sommes là pour ça.

— Pour la douche, pas de problème. Quant au barrage, si vous y comprenez quelque chose, vous seriez le premier…


	44. Chapter 44

— Nous n'avons jamais réussi à ouvrir ce bâtiment, cela fait des générations qu'il est fermé, et chacun son tour, tout le monde a essayé. Il y a un avertissement sur le bâtiment. Il menace d'une inondation majeure de la région toute entière si la porte est forcée ou détruite, explique John. De plus, ce bunker fournit l'électricité de la ville, personne n'a jamais voulu prendre le risque, et je vous demande de ne pas le faire non plus.

— Nous ne ferons rien qui puisse vous nuire, assure Tobias. Pouvez-vous me parler du barrage ?

— C'est un champ de force magnétique colossal. Des décrochements permettent le déversement du trop plein du lac Huron de l'autre côté, dans le lac Michigan. Sous la surface du lac bas, entre chaque cascade, il y a une sorte de gros tourbillon, de vortex, à travers le barrage, pour le passage des poissons et le mélange des eaux. La moitié dans le sens Huron Michigan, l'autre moitié dans l'autre sens. Le courant y est très fort. Un homme ne pourrait pas passer à travers, mais y serait aspiré et aurait beaucoup de difficulté à s'en extirper. C'est très dangereux.

— Peut-on emprunter le pont ? demande Tobias.

— Oui, cela nous arrive. Il y a un village de l'autre côté, avec lequel nous commerçons un peu, mais assez loin dans les terres. Ils se sont installés au bord du lac Paradis. Des histoires racontent qu'un jour, le barrage cessera de fonctionner. Dans ce village, on se transmet la peur d'une inondation majeure, alors ils se sont retirés à l'intérieur des terres.

— Le lac a été asséché dans une immense partie de ses rives sud et Ouest notamment. Egalement sur les côtes Est peu profondes. L'objectif était d'éloigner certaines villes du bord de lac pour enfermer les habitants dans un gigantesque mur d'enceinte. Mais c'est un désastre économique, écologique et climatique. Nous sommes venus voir comment les fondateurs de nos cités fermées ont pu assécher le lac et s'il était possible de renverser le phénomène.

— Quelles conséquences pour nous si vous y arrivez ? demande John, inquiet. Nous vous sommes reconnaissants mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser nous mettre en danger.

— Nous ne ferons rien qui vous mette en danger, rassure Tris fermement.

Mark et Christina sont partis de leur côté pour chasser. Tout en discutant, les trois autres membres de l'équipe se laissent guider par leur hôte à travers les petites ruelles de Saint-Ignace. Au pied de l'édifice cubique abritant sans aucun doute le centre de contrôle du barrage, le groupe s'arrête pour observer attentivement les lieux. John ne compte plus les fois où il est venu détailler le petit bâtiment, se creusant la tête pour chercher par quel système ses créateurs ont pu ainsi le rendre hermétiquement fermé pendant autant de décennies. Par simple curiosité. Son village a appris à vivre avec le barrage mystérieux, dont l'Histoire a oublié les circonstances de sa construction – à moins qu'un sérum n'en soit responsable – , profitant de l'électricité fournie par le transformateur dissimulé dans le bunker. Tobias scrute le cube de béton dont l'apparence est proche de celle d'une maison d'Altruiste. Le béton gris de l'extérieur est surmonté, sur le toit terrasse, d'une couverture hirsute d'herbes héritée des années d'entassement de poussières et de graines apportées par les vents. Une porte analogue à celles découvertes dans la paroi des clôtures ceignant les cités se découpe dans la façade Sud du bâtiment, face au lac. A droite de l'empreinte de la porte, incrusté dans le mur, un cadre de quelques centimètres de côté tranche par sa couleur noire mate. Aucune inscription pour identifier son usage ou son utilité. Contrairement aux portes des murs de clôture, nul boîtier pour saisir un quelconque code. Les fondateurs n'ont pas utilisé partout le même système de sécurité, au grand dam de Tobias, qui espérait bien une cohérence sur ce plan. Il jette un coup d'œil à Tris concentrée sur le fameux cadre noir. La jeune fille va bien trouver la solution ! Mais aucun regard illuminé de triomphe ne vient auréoler son visage à la peau dorée par le grand air. Curieux, Peter tâte la matière noire, sèche et dure, contenue dans le cadre encastré dans le mur à droite de la porte, à hauteur de poitrine. Aucune réaction électrique, mécanique ou magnétique ne vient ponctuer ses manipulations. Tobias réunira son équipe pour une réflexion en commun : ensemble, peut-être auront-ils une idée du système inventé par ces fondateurs dont ils ont su triompher jusqu'à présent.

Après avoir tâté, exploré et observé scrupuleusement le bâtiment cubique, sans plus de succès que les générations présentes et précédentes de St Ignace, le groupe fait demi-tour pour regagner la maison de John. Ils y sont accueillis par les vociférations rageuses du nouveau-né de sa fille Noella. Dans la maison, John serre une franche poignée de main à son gendre qui vient d'arriver avec le médecin, au chevet de la jeune maman. Le jeune père fait le tour des invités et remercie chaleureusement pour l'issue heureuse de l'accouchement de son épouse. La femme de John paraît en tenant dans ses bras le vagissant bébé, très en colère d'avoir été dérangé en plein sommeil, manipulé et ausculté contre sa déjà très forte volonté. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il semble en pleine forme.

Le médecin rejoint la pièce principale quelques minutes plus tard avec son vieux cartable regorgeant de matériel médical en tous genres. Immédiatement, il rassure John et le jeune papa sur l'état de santé de Noella.

C'est le moment que choisissent Mark et Christina pour entrer dans la maison avec leurs trophées à plumes à bout de bras. Deux oies sauvages ont fait les frais de l'arc de l'homme de la Marge. Le médecin les regarde entrer avec stupéfaction.

— Aah ! Des oies ! s'exclame John. Ces satanées bestioles ravagent les jeunes plans de nos cultures, je ne suis pas fâché de me venger d'elles ce soir !

Le maître de maison fait les présentations et attend que Mark et Christina se déchargent de leur fardeau dans la cuisine pour mettre une franche bourrade dans le dos de l'homme de la Marge.

— Dr Werner, ce gars-là a délivré ma fille !

— C'est vous qui avez retourné le bébé dans le ventre de sa mère ? s'étonne le généraliste.

Mark acquiesce en attendant impatiemment de ne plus être le centre de l'attention générale. Mais le médecin, manifestement impressionné, l'encense :

— Vous avez sauvé la vie de l'enfant et peut-être aussi de la mère, bravo ! Où avez-vous appris à faire ça ?

— Je l'ai vu faire, dans mon village, sur une femme qui endurait les mêmes souffrances. J'étais présent pour la soutenir, j'ai regardé faire le toubib, répond-il modestement.

— J'ai fait quelques points de suture pour aider à la cicatrisation. Une épisiotomie aurait été préférable mais vu les circonstances, c'est un miracle que vous ayez pensé à retourner le bébé.

— Le placenta ? s'enquiert Mark.

— Il est complet, je l'ai regardé aussi. Je ne crains pas d'hémorragie ou d'infection. La mère est très fatiguée, dit le médecin en s'adressant à John. En dehors de l'allaitement, il serait souhaitable de la laisser se reposer quelques jours avant qu'elle ne s'occupe à temps plein de son fils, qui se porte bien aussi.

— Ma femme s'occupera du bébé, oui. Merci Docteur. Vous pouvez rester ici autant que nécessaire, naturellement.

— Merci. Pendant que je suis là, faites passer le message, je consulterai qui le voudra demain toute la journée, je repartirai le jour d'après, propose le médecin.

* * *

Accoudée contre la rambarde du gigantesque pont, toute l'équipe regarde, fascinée, la puissante cascade qui déverse dans le lac Michigan, vingt mètres plus bas, le surplus d'eau du lac Huron accumulée derrière le barrage. Le nuage de gouttelettes d'eau soulevé par la chute des tonnes de liquide s'auréole d'un arc-en-ciel presque accessible en tendant le bras depuis le pont. Tout en bas, le bouillonnement d'écume sauvage et perpétuel ne s'adoucit que plusieurs mètres en retrait du barrage.

De part et d'autre de la première cascade, sur le côté Nord du pont, l'impressionnant champ de force, matérialisé par un grésillement blanchâtre opaque, retient par un mystérieux pouvoir les colossales quantités d'eau autrefois répandues sur le lac Michigan.

— Est-ce que le lac Huron a augmenté de volume depuis que le barrage empêche l'eau d'alimenter le lac Michigan ? demande Tris.

— Oui. Plus loin sur la côte, des villages ont été inondés, on peut voir encore certaines ruines de maisons ou d'édifices autrefois en bord de lac dépasser de la surface, commente le responsable du village.

— Et à l'inverse, côté Michigan, l'eau a reculé et dévoilé de larges plages qui n'existaient pas avant… poursuit Tris.

John hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

— Ouais, ces gars ne reculaient vraiment devant rien ! Et c'est les populations qui ont hérité des problèmes ! critique Christina.

Soudain, Tris se redresse, et son visage s'ouvre dans une attitude de parfaite lucidité :

— L'héritage ! Mais oui ! Christina, tu es un génie ! Venez, on retourne au poste de contrôle !

Elle s'élance en courant sur le pont, pour couvrir les quelque cent mètres qui les séparent du bâtiment de béton abritant l'installation protégée. Le reste de la troupe se lance à sa poursuite, plantant en retrait John dont l'entraînement physique ne lui permet pas de suivre le rythme effréné de leur course. Essoufflée, Tris, plantée devant le mystérieux carré noir à droite de la porte, attend ses équipiers. Quand ils la rejoignent quelques secondes plus tard, hors d'haleine, ils attendent qu'elle leur expose sa soudaine illumination :

— Christina, quand tu as parlé d'hérédité, je me suis enfin souvenue ! Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler où j'avais vu cette matière noire avant, mais maintenant ça y est ! Dans le labo de Matthew, cette matière est celle sur laquelle il déposait les gouttes de mon sang pour l'analyser et en extraire les données ADN !

Manifestement, cette explication ne suffit pas au groupe pour comprendre comment elle va leur permettre d'ouvrir la porte du bâtiment. Tris poursuit :

— Tout ce que les fondateurs ont construit était protégé par un système transmis de génération en génération, de façon héréditaire, par des familles Gardiennes. Je suis sûre que c'est aussi le cas pour ce poste de contrôle ! Ils ne voulaient qu'il ne puisse être ouvert que par les descendants de leurs Gardiens !

— Tu veux dire que cette plaque noire attend une trace ADN d'un descendant de son concepteur pour ouvrir la porte ? siffle Peter, soupçonneux.

— C'est très possible, acquiesce Tobias. La meilleure façon de le savoir, c'est d'essayer.

Entre temps, John les a rejoints et Christina lui expose l'idée de son amie, pendant que celle-ci dégaine le couteau de la poche de son pantalon.

— Vas-y Tris, une goutte de ton sang devrait suffire, invite Tobias.

— Je crois que tu te trompes, Quatre, répond-elle. La mission de ma famille s'est très certainement limitée à la boîte, au message secret, et aux exfiltrations des Divergents. Si j'avais dû ouvrir ce bâtiment, le même code aurait été utilisé. Or, ce n'est pas un code à saisir, et une fois ce barrage construit, il n'était plus nécessaire d'assurer une continuité, c'est-à-dire de transmettre un code pour l'utiliser, il s'autorégule.

Tris se tourne pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son petit ami.

— Par contre, seule une famille dont les ancêtres ont été impliqués dans la conception de ce barrage peut en contrôler le débit. Et quelle famille travaille depuis des décennies dans l'hydrologie et l'informatique ?

Devant les yeux arrondis de surprise du leader du groupe, qui vient de réaliser ce qu'implique la démonstration de Tris, Christina s'exclame :

— La vache ! Toi, Quatre ! Toi !

Avec un sourire, Tris tend la main vers celle de son petit ami pour attraper son auriculaire. La pointe de son couteau approche du doigt, pendant qu'elle guette l'assentiment de Tobias. Celui-ci, les yeux toujours agrandis et fixant Tris comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme, hoche la tête machinalement. Tris pique doucement le doigt de Tobias. Reprenant ses esprits, il serre la peau à l'emplacement de la minuscule incision pour faire grossir la goutte de sang espérée, et la dépose doucement sur la surface noire et mate, en plein milieu.

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passe, et Tobias se dit que cette fois, Tris n'a pas vu juste. Mais soudain, dans un nuage de poussière, la porte s'anime, s'enfonce dans son encadrement et pivote bruyamment dans un fracas de frottements minéraux pour s'immobiliser perpendiculairement à sa position initiale. Derrière le groupe, John, sidéré, voit ce groupe de jeunes trouver en quelques heures la solution que des décennies de ses concitoyens n'ont pas imaginée.

Tobias retient des bras ses co-équipiers pressés de découvrir l'intérieur du bloc.

— Laissons la poussière se dissiper, conseille-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas à une minute près.

Le nuage de débris deux fois centenaires perd de sa densité et se dépose mollement au sol, libérant progressivement la vue de l'entrée du bâtiment. Les murs, épais d'un mètre, protègent une pièce unique dont la lumière vient de s'allumer, alors que Tobias pose le pied dans l'encadrement. Au centre de la pièce, une grande console informatique oblique en pupitre est surmontée d'un écran plat plus haut qu'un homme. Un tabouret haut à dossier bas est fixé au sol devant l'équipement. Sur tous les murs intérieurs du poste, des accumulateurs identiques à ceux installés à l'intérieur des clôtures couvrent toute la surface verticale.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'émerveille John.

— Voilà d'où les fondateurs ont programmé le fonctionnement du barrage pour qu'il soit autonome, répond Tobias.

— L'ordinateur ressemble plus à ceux des Erudits qu'à ceux du Bureau, remarque Tris.

— Oui, ils ont mis là un matériel que nous serions susceptibles de reconnaître et de comprendre, ça se tient, commente Peter. On devrait pouvoir accéder au système.

— Sans doute, mais restons prudent, j'aimerais étudier ce champ de force et aussi les vortex, nous ne devons rien toucher avant d'avoir compris le fonctionnement du système. Les conséquences d'un dérèglement du barrage seraient dramatiques.

Tobias et Peter s'approchent de la console. Elle ressemble à celles sur lesquelles ils ont été formés et qu'ils manipulent régulièrement. Le leader allume le matériel, en veille depuis des décennies. L'écran affiche un plan du barrage et une série de codes sur lesquels les deux informaticiens se concentrent. Tobias, en rassemblant ses souvenirs, finit par reconnaître la clé de cryptage simple qu'utilisaient les membres du Bureau dans leurs installations peu protégées.

— Ils ont dû considérer, à raison, que le bâtiment était déjà une protection suffisante, l'accès au système n'est pas sécurisé, explique Tobias. Nous devrions comprendre le programme en l'étudiant. Je veux aussi savoir comment sont alimentés les accumulateurs. Il ne faut pas priver la ville de son accès à l'électricité.

— Est-ce que la population est en danger, Tobias ? demande John, inquiet.

— Je ne pense pas. Mais par précaution, si nous touchons au programme, vous serez tous avertis avant, de façon à vous mettre en sécurité en hauteur sur la colline derrière la ville.

— Un grand pique-nique, ça dédramatiserait les choses, propose Tris. Nous répondrons aux questions que vos amis se posent sans doute sur nous et la ville d'où nous venons ?

— D'accord, répond John, crispé. Il faut deux ou trois jours pour organiser ça. Le médecin aura pu voir tous ses patients et sera reparti.

— Nous vous aiderons, propose Mark. L'Hovercraft pourra transporter rapidement tout le matériel sur la colline, si la pente n'est pas trop raide.

— Avant ça, nous devons aller sur le lac, et aller voir le fonctionnement de ces vortex, conclut Tobias.

Tris, en apnée, s'attendait à cette annonce. Mais c'est sûr, elle ne se donnera pas en spectacle comme lors de leur arrivée, elle doit dominer, comme ont dû le faire tous les novices Audacieux, cette peur de la masse d'eau retenue derrière le barrage, elle ne sera pas le boulet de la mission.

* * *

A une dizaine de mètres du barrage, entre les deuxième et troisième séries de piliers de soutien du pont, l'aéroglisseur tangue mollement sur la surface à peine ondulant du lac Michigan. Devant leurs yeux, l'équipage guette avec oppression l'immense paroi immatérielle et palpitante, haute de vingt mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, qui retient le volume colossal d'eau volé au lac Michigan et prisonnier de son ennemi le lac Huron. Tris s'est gorgée des infusions calmantes préparées par Mark avant de partir, et récite maintenant des textes appris pour détourner son attention du barrage magnétique, opaque et menaçant. Elle aurait aimé que la paroi soit transparente, pour tenter de voir la vie animale de l'autre côté, une vision rassurante et paisible. Mais le champ de force oppose aux regards un écran laiteux impénétrable. Elle sent son rythme cardiaque anormalement élevé taper furieusement dans son cou.

A l'aide d'épaisses cordes, Tobias a conçu un harnais dont il veut équiper deux plongeurs, solidement arrimé au vaisseau flottant, capable en une poussée de reculer du barrage pour extraire en urgence les explorateurs si nécessaire. Il est convenu que Peter et Mark, les deux meilleurs nageurs, s'équipent pour la plongée programmée. Les remous provoqués par le vortex animent le véhicule, l'attirent vers le mur d'eau et obligent constamment à en contrôler la position à l'aide des hélices directionnelles. Au bord de l'Hovercraft, les deux plongeurs terminent de se préparer, aidés par Tris qui vérifie les fixations. Derrière le boudin, Christina observe les opérations, attentive à toute potentielle anomalie.

Soudain, un remous violent soulève d'un gros bouillon la surface instable du lac, imposant un mouvement de recul au véhicule flottant. Sur la surface humide des panneaux solaires, rendue glissante par les projections d'eau brumeuses des cascades proches, Tris est déséquilibrée. La jeune fille brasse l'air de ses bras pour retrouver sa stabilité, en vain. Elle bascule à l'eau sous les hurlements conjoints de Christina et Tobias qui, impuissants, ont assisté à la scène. Immédiatement le remous avale le corps frêle de la jeune Audacieuse. Tobias, dans l'incapacité de lâcher le poste de pilotage du véhicule, au risque qu'il se fracasse en quelques secondes sur le barrage et les détruise, sent la vie quitter son corps. Mark réagit immédiatement et plonge. Si la combinaison le protège de la froideur de l'eau, il n'a pas encore eu le temps d'arrimer la corde à fixée à l'Hovercraft à sa ceinture. Il est happé à son tour par les remous.

Ça recommence. Tris s'est perdue dans un nouveau drame. Et Mark l'a suivie. Elle ne peut pas, pas encore une fois.

Pétrifiée, Christina le voit disparaître à son tour pour retrouver son amie. Mais à l'évidence, son corps massif et musclé domine le courant.

Tout le monde sait que Tris n'aura pas assez de force pour s'extirper seule du vortex. Tobias hurle à Christina de venir le remplacer à la barre, mais la jeune fille, sans réaction face au nouveau drame qu'affrontent cette fois son amie et son compagnon, ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, tétanisée. Mark reparaît à la surface, prend une grande goulée d'air et replonge immédiatement insuffler de l'air à la jeune fille prisonnière de l'eau furieuse. Peter comprend au moins qu'elle est toujours en vie. Tobias hurle toujours pour attirer Christina. Peter, enfin arrimé, fait un bond vers son équipière statufiée par le drame, et la gifle à toute volée.

Réveillée par la violence du coup, Christina reprend enfin pied dans la réalité, alors que Mark reparaît une deuxième fois pour replonger aussitôt. Peter saisit brutalement Christina par les épaules et lui jette entre ses dents, dos à Tobias :

— Christina ! Va à la barre et assomme cet imbécile, sinon il va se suicider ! Mark ne tiendra pas le rythme longtemps, Tris va mourir noyée, il faut arrêter ça !

Il se retourne en tirant une dernière fois sur sa corde pour vérifier l'arrimage et il disparaît dans l'eau à son tour. Enfin revenue à la réalité, Christina, morte d'angoisse, obtempère vivement et se rue sur le poste de contrôle. Sans que Tobias ait pu anticiper son geste, Christina termine sa course en projetant violemment son coude de tout le poids de son corps sur la pommette de Tobias. Il chancelle, stupéfait et s'effondre. Le second coup percute sa mâchoire et lui fait perdre conscience avant qu'il ait pu réagir, trop surpris pour être préparé à l'attaque. Christina se rue sur le poste de navigation pour reprendre la maîtrise du bateau qui commence déjà à dériver rapidement vers le barrage.

Dans l'eau, Mark, dans l'incapacité d'extraire Tris du puissant vortex, fait des allers-retours à la surface pour tenter de l'oxygéner. Tris sent ses forces l'abandonner. Elle brasse l'eau à contre courant pour échapper au courant furieux. Ses poumons la brûlent pour réclamer l'air salvateur. La tétanie menace ses muscles endoloris par l'effort et le froid. Le cerveau déjà embrumé, elle ne sait plus de quel côté se trouve la surface. La panique lui coupe toute forme de réflexion, de stratégie de survie. L'apport d'air que lui procure Mark ne lui permet que de résister faiblement au néant qui se saisit d'elle de plus en plus. Elle n'arrive plus à garder sa bouche fermée pour garder dans sa gorge la bulle d'air qui la relie encore à la vie. « Tobias… ». Sa dernière pensée est pour lui. Elle ne tient plus, le sommeil l'engloutit.

Alors qu'elle cesse de lutter et que ses yeux se ferment, elle sent un frisson glacé remonter le long de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque, la pincer et fouetter son sang ralenti. « N'abandonne jamais, Tris ! Sois courageuse ! ». La voix, féminine, familière, vient de partout, et nulle part. Elle résonne dans son crâne prêt à exploser. La voix est juste là. Dans l'eau, dans sa tête. Elle domine le grondement du tourbillon mortel, regonfle ses muscles d'énergie, stimule son cœur. Péniblement, Tris rouvre les yeux alors que Mark la saisit brutalement par les joues pour souffler un peu d'air dans sa bouche. Ça ne dure que quelques secondes et elle est à nouveau seule à se battre faiblement dans l'eau froide, brinquebalée par les courants contraires. « Allez, Tris ! Réveille-toi ! Bats-toi ! ». La voix est douce, forte, irrésistible. Le visage de Beatrice, ses cheveux courts, son regard déterminé, inflexible, troublent les volutes d'eau. Son sourire est encourageant, et à la fois presque féroce. « Sois courageuse, Tris ! Tu le peux ! Tu le dois ! Tu es une Audacieuse ! Tobias a besoin de toi ! Debout Tris ! ».

Le visage disparaît dans un nuage blanc, englouti par un remous, comme épuisé par son effort de soutien. La vision n'a duré que quelques secondes.

Peter, cramponné à la corde tendue qui le retient, s'approche rapidement de Tris et comprend pourquoi la jeune fille ne peut pas remonter à la surface. Bien qu'elle lutte de toutes ses forces contre la force du courant qui propulse l'eau du lac Michigan vers le lac frère, de l'autre côté du barrage, le diamètre du tourbillon ne lui permet pas de passer à travers. Et surtout, son immense et épaisse chevelure, alourdie par l'eau, a été aspirée dans le vortex et la maintient irrésistiblement prisonnière. L'eau, troublée par les remous, est translucide, et opaque comme un jour de brouillard. Elle drague une multitude de particules qui rendent difficile tout repérage dans l'espace. Mark reparaît pour la quatrième fois, déployant une force démesurée pour lutter contre le courant et apporter en bouche à bouche à Tris, brinquebalée par les remous, l'air minimum qui la maintient encore en vie.

Alors que Mark, à bout de souffle et épuisé, remonte à la surface reprendre de l'air, Peter, qui sent qu'il ne tiendra lui-même pas bien longtemps sans reprendre d'air, dégaine le couteau de son étui plaqué en bandoulière sur sa combinaison et se jette sur la jeune fille. Tris, frigorifiée et au bord de l'évanouissement, luttant contre l'aspiration, l'aperçoit, à quelques centimètres d'elle, lever son bras menaçant avec son couteau. En un éclair, elle se dit qu'il a plongé pour abréger ses souffrances, et la tuer d'un coup de couteau. C'est une meilleure solution que la noyade, qui lui embrase les bronches, la gorge, les yeux. D'un geste aussi vif que la force du courant le lui permet, Peter lève son bras et l'abat sur la jeune fille, tranchant de sa lame affûtée sa chevelure prisonnière du vortex.

Mark reparaît près du tourbillon, brassant furieusement l'eau pour approcher de la jeune fille, mais il constate le geste de Peter et s'aperçoit que la jeune fille est libérée de l'attraction mortelle du tourbillon. D'une brasse puissante, l'homme de la Marge remonte à la surface et hurle :

— Quatre ! Vite, écarte le bateau ! Viiite !

Christina, qui s'égosille depuis de longues secondes pour appeler Mark et Tris – comme si ses hurlements avaient le pouvoir de les faire remonter – comprend que le bateau doit tirer Peter hors de la zone d'influence du vortex. Elle vire de bord et lance la soufflerie à fond. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'Hovercraft est suffisamment écarté pour être en sécurité, et Christina se rue vers le bord du véhicule, complètement paniquée.

Mark apparaît à la surface, à quelques mètres de l'aéroglisseur et prend une gigantesque inspiration, épuisé et hors d'haleine. Il nage pour rejoindre le bateau qui s'est éloigné. Près de la plateforme, deux secondes plus tard, Peter, traîné en arrière par le mouvement du véhicule, se stabilise à la surface de l'eau, tenant fermement par la taille Tris, toussant et crachant l'eau qui lui encombre les poumons.

Christina jette à Mark la corde qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de fixer à sa taille pour l'aider à rejoindre le bateau. Puis elle lui tend la main pour le hisser à bord. Dès que Mark passe ses genoux sur les panneaux, elle se précipite pour aider la compagne du leader à sortir de l'eau, poussée par Peter.

Tris s'affale en roulant sur le bord de l'embarcation, reprenant difficilement son souffle et toussant puissamment. Près d'elle, Mark, assis contre le boudin, la tête renversée en arrière, essaie de récupérer aussi. Près d'eux, Peter, dégoulinant et tête baissée, à genoux et les mains sur la taille, halète puissamment et tente lui aussi de reprendre son souffle.

Pendant ce temps, près du poste de navigation, Tobias reprend doucement ses esprits et se redresse, groggy, secouant la tête pour dissiper la brume de sa tête. Retrouvant sa conscience, il se jette d'un bond sur ses pieds et se précipite vers les naufragés en criant d'une voix rauque :

— Tris ! Tris !

— Je… ça va… Tobias… articule Tris, tremblant de tous ses membres.

— Bon dieu, Tris… j'ai cru…, souffle Tobias en l'agrippant pour la serrer contre lui, les yeux clos et crispés de peur rétrospective.

— Je… n'ai … pas réussi à remonter… exhale la jeune fille.

— Chut… tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois là… répond contre son oreille le jeune homme, en la serrant et la berçant pour la réconforter.

— Beatrice… elle… est venue, Tobias. Elle… m'a réveillée, elle m'a dit de tenir… d'être… courageuse…

— Tu n'imagines pas comme j'en suis heureux, elle t'a protégée… Respire bien, respire… répète son compagnon en la serrant contre sa poitrine.

Il glisse ses bras sous les genoux et les épaules de Tris et la soulève d'un coup de rein pour aller la placer à l'intérieur des boudins de caoutchouc, adossée sur l'un d'eux. Christina, au chevet de Mark, l'enlace tout autant pour le réconforter aussi, que pour se consoler elle-même de la terreur qu'elle a ressentie. Bien que sachant son petit ami excellent nageur, elle a cru qu'elle ne le reverrait plus, lui non plus. Mark, ému, est heureux de la serrer dans ses bras, détrempant ses vêtements.

Un genou à terre près de sa petite amie, après s'être assuré qu'elle retrouvait convenablement sa respiration, Tobias reporte son attention sur Christina :

— Bon Dieu, Christina, qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris de m'assommer ?! s'emporte-t-il.

— Tu aurais plongé comme un abruti et tu te serais noyé, Quatre, répond à sa place Peter d'un ton ferme en s'interposant. C'est moi qui ai dit à Christina de t'assommer. J'étais le seul à être arrimé. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir remonter Tris, et certain de ne pas pouvoir en remonter deux !

Tobias adresse un regard meurtrier à Peter, et fusille juste après Christina du regard. Tris lève la main pour caresser la joue de Tobias, qui commence à bleuir là où Christina l'a frappé de toutes ses forces. Elle accroche à nouveau son regard enflammé par la colère et l'inquiétude. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Tobias s'aperçoit de la nouvelle longueur des cheveux de sa petite amie. Il saisit entre ses doigts quelques mèches écourtées. Elle sourit :

— Tobias, ils m'ont sauvé la vie, on est tous saufs, ils ont été très courageux…

— Oui, je sais, tu as raison, mais j'ai eu peur de… commence Tobias en soupirant.

— Beatrice… Elle m'a dit que tu avais encore besoin de moi…

Tobias lui sourit avec adoration. Il soupire en adressant une prière de remerciement à la sœur de Tris :

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, Tris. Je… Ma vie… c'est la tienne.

Il essuie du pouce l'eau qui dégouline de ses cheveux sur sa joue zébrée, puis il se redresse pour aller chercher des couvertures. Il essaie de relâcher la tension dans ses muscles. Ses bras, son dos, ses cuisses, sont en béton. Il respire à fond et, tout en regardant Tris, il lance :

— Rentrons, nous avons eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Christina, ramène-nous.

Heureuse de s'en tirer à si bon compte, Christina obtempère prestement et démarre le véhicule en direction de leur plage d'arrivée, en bordure de Saint-Ignace.


	45. Chapter 45

Effarés, John et sa famille voient arriver, au milieu de leur déjeuner, la troupe de visiteurs, dont trois sont trempés jusqu'aux os, et le visage manifestement défait.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande le responsable de la ville en se levant de table.

— Tris est tombée à l'eau, elle a été aspirée par un vortex. Mark a dû l'insuffler pour la garder en vie, et Peter a coupé ses cheveux qui l'empêchaient de s'extirper du tourbillon, explique Tobias, l'air encore sombre, le bras enroulé autour des épaules de la jeune fille trempée.

— Mon dieu ! s'exclame l'épouse de John en se précipitant pour entraîner Tris par les épaules. John, va faire des boissons chaudes, viens mon enfant, une douche chaude te fera du bien !

Tobias plaque un baiser sur la tempe de sa petite amie et la laisse s'éloigner avec son hôte empressée. Pendant que Mark et Peter s'isolent pour se changer, Tobias et Christina s'installent autour de la table, en suivant des yeux Tris et sa coupe de cheveux asymétrique qui s'éloigne dans le couloir.

— La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Mark a vu comment fonctionnent les vortex, c'est eux qui produisent l'énergie transmise aux accumulateurs, avec des turbines fixées au fond du lac. Même si le barrage est abaissé pour rétablir le niveau d'eau dans le lac Michigan, je pense qu'il est possible de conserver les vortex pour continuer à alimenter votre ville.

— Ça me soulage. Je… me disais que vous n'aviez pas fait tout ce voyage pour renoncer à votre projet…

— C'est vrai, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour détruire la vie des populations non plus. Sachez aussi que toutes les familles qui le souhaiteraient sont invitées à venir s'installer à Milwaukee ou Chicago. Nous sommes aussi porteurs de ce message-là, de la part de nos gouvernants.

— Merci, je ferai cette proposition aux habitants.

— Dès cet après-midi, je vais étudier le programme informatique, conclut Tobias. Si des essais doivent être faits, ce sera pendant la réunion du village, demain, quand tout le monde sera à l'abri sur les hauteurs.

* * *

Tobias, accompagné de Peter, passe un long moment dans le centre de contrôle du barrage, après le déjeuner. Il en profite pour lui glisser les remerciements qui lui tournent dans la tête depuis le matin.

— Peter, je… merci, pour Tris, lui dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, à demi assis contre le pupitre informatique, pour se donner une contenance.

— C'est bon, Quatre. Beatrice et toi… enfin… vos regards, chez les Erudits, quand je l'ai aidée à s'enfuir et qu'elle s'est réveillée du coma. Tu sais, tu pensais qu'elle était morte… J'avais encore jamais vu ça. Cette guerre, la destruction, les morts, les trahisons, et vous là au milieu, vous… Enfin, Tris et toi, vous êtes pareils. Et j'ai su que j'avais une autre chance quand j'ai vu ça aussi dans les yeux de Beth. J'aurais aimé moi aussi que quelqu'un plonge pour aller chercher Beth.

Tobias plaque une bourrade sur l'omoplate de Peter en hochant la tête.

— Ça se mérite le bonheur avec des femmes comme ça hein ?

— Pas de tout repos, oui, approuve Peter en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils vont se calmer les Prior un jour ?

Tobias rit.

— Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'elle soit autrement, avoue Tobias à mi-voix. Il faut juste suivre et… aimer.

* * *

Tris n'est qu'une boule de douleur. Les contractions musculaires et les courbatures déchirent son corps tout entier à chaque mouvement. Mais elle ne veut pas gâcher la journée de ces gens. Elle s'estime remise et a tenu à aider aux préparatifs du pique-nique, avec Christina. Mark, lui, est parti en exploration pour faire son compte-rendu, et chasser pour participer à l'effort alimentaire.

Les deux informaticiens ressortent en milieu d'après-midi de leur retraite studieuse et retrouvent les filles en pleins préparatifs. Ils sont souriants, les nouvelles sont bonnes : les systèmes du barrage et des vortex sont dissociés et ils ont pu décoder le programme de maîtrise du champ de force. Demain, ils pourront faire des tests d'abaissement de la hauteur du barrage.

La totalité de Saint-Ignace est réunie par petits groupes sur la colline baignée de soleil. Celle-ci domine le village face au lac, sur la pente Sud, et est organisée en terrasses naturelles. Plusieurs feux de camp sont répartis parmi les groupes, au-dessus desquels rôtissent lapins, canards, oies et saumons. L'essentiel de ces grillades est le résultat de la chasse Mark, accompagné par quelques villageois intéressés par ses techniques, chasse et pêche auxquelles il a passé tout l'après-midi précédent. Il a même profité de l'heure tardive du coucher du soleil à cette saison pour parcourir les environs et ramener des plantes sauvages comestibles, réparties entre ses accompagnateurs avec des conseils d'utilisation. Christina, elle, a passé la soirée à faire des gâteaux au chocolat – sans chocolat – rare à Saint-Ignace, mais au miel produit localement.

Sur la colline, même la jeune maman a tenu à participer à l'événement en emmenant son nouveau-né. La veille au soir, elle a ému aux larmes l'homme de la Marge en lui annonçant qu'en son honneur, elle l'avait prénommé Joshua – signifiant Dieu Sauve en Hébreu a-t-elle dit – Mark. Le bébé est l'attraction du jour, et nul doute que l'histoire de sa naissance alimentera les conversations très longtemps dans les parages. Le groupe d'étrangers fait aussi l'objet de toutes les curiosités. Chacun d'eux répond aux questions du mieux qu'il peut, satisfaisant la curiosité de tous et la soif de nouvelles de cette population trop longtemps isolée.

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit. C'est le signal. Tobias, seul dans le centre de contrôle, avertit qu'il va modifier le programme qui règle le débit des cascades, en descendant progressivement la hauteur du barrage. Avant de partir s'isoler dans le cube de béton, Tobias a averti son équipe, en fixant alternativement chacun des anciens Audacieux, et même Mark, de son regard bleu sombre inflexible :

— Assurez la sécurité de la population, que personne ne descende de la colline avant que je ne l'autorise. Si l'un de vous tente de me rejoindre ou de descendre au village avant mon signal, ceux d'entre vous qui ne l'auront pas assommé seront accusés d'insubordination et traduits en justice à notre retour… Et j'ai déjà averti Johanna de ces consignes.

Avec cette consigne ferme, Tobias entend réaffirmer son leadership dans cette expédition, et surtout, dissuader Tris de toute action déraisonnable, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle serait capable de se débarrasser d'assaillants, même Peter, pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête, mais n'oserait pas exposer ses amis à une sanction sévère. Enfin, il l'espère – sans vraiment y croire –.

Pour l'heure, il enchaîne quelques manipulations sur son clavier plat, générant clignotements et protestations électroniques du système. L'atmosphère autour de lui pèse sur sa poitrine et il se sent oppressé par l'enjeu. Il respire à fond avant d'appuyer sur la dernière touche, et se lance, puis il tourne la tête vers l'extérieur. Depuis son tabouret, il voit le barrage. Le centre de contrôle a été conçu pour le permettre, la porte constituant la seule ouverture du petit bâtiment.

Tout d'abord, il pense à une erreur de manipulation de sa part, ou à un dysfonctionnement. Rien ne bouge du côté du barrage pendant deux longues minutes. Pourtant, imperceptiblement, à force de scruter les cascades, il lui semble que le débit des chutes d'eau se modifie. Il faut quelques minutes encore d'attente fébrile pour que soudain, il pousse un énorme cri de victoire : le lac Huron déborde lentement ! Le gigantesque trop-plein commence à se déverser dans le lac Michigan, soulevant de gigantesques quantités d'embruns blanchâtres en contrebas. Le cœur battant la chamade, en passant machinalement ses mains dans ses cheveux bouclés et noirs, il regarde comme fasciné la baignoire de géant déverser son trop-plein dans le bassin inférieur. Son menton volontaire tremble un peu et l'émotion lui noue la gorge. Ses mains placées en prière contre ses lèvres, il scrute le gigantesque pont.

— Bon sang… Elle a réussi, nom de Dieu elle avait raison et elle a réussi ! murmure Tobias en regardant l'écoulement presque paresseux de l'eau du lac Huron par-dessus le champ magnétique en rétractation.

Le jeune homme a prudemment programmé une baisse de la hauteur du champ de force de quelques centimètres seulement en dessous du niveau actuel du lac Huron, afin de ne pas générer de déplacement d'eau violent et dévastateur en aval. La largeur du détroit, près de huit kilomètres, va déjà constituer un dévers d'eau colossal en quelques jours. N'y tenant plus, il sécurise le programme pour que personne ne puisse y accéder, sort du centre de contrôle en refermant la porte et saute sur l'Hovercraft laissé à son intention, en cas de problème. Il démarre l'engin et le dirige vers la colline où sont regroupés ses amis et tous les habitants de la petite ville. Au pied du vallon, il arrête le moteur et saute au bas du véhicule. A flanc de colline, Tobias aperçoit ses amis et Christina retenant fermement son amie par les épaules, appliquant scrupuleusement la consigne impérative du leader. Ce dernier lève les bras au ciel et affiche clairement, par ses pouces en l'air, le succès de l'opération. Christina hurle de joie en sautant dans les bras de Mark, qui l'a rejointe en voyant arriver l'Hovercraft. Libérée, Tris dévale la pente douce en courant pour rejoindre son petit ami, et s'arrête à quelques mètres de lui.

— Quatre ? s'inquiète Tris.

— Tris… tu as réussi, l'eau revient dans le lac Michigan…, répond Tobias, la gorge serrée d'émotion, en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

D'une puissante étreinte, il la saisit par la taille, la soulève en la faisant tournoyer. Tris noue ses bras autour de son cou en riant et enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule.

— Nous avons réussi, tous ensemble, avec de la foi… murmure Tris à son oreille.

— Du courage…

— De l'audace…, enchaîne la jeune fille en souriant. Beatrice avait rêvé de revoir l'eau sur les marais de Chicago…

— Elle ne me l'avait pas dit. Comment le sais-tu ? demande Tobias doucement.

— Quand elle a descendu la tyrolienne, précise Tris les yeux dans le vague. Elle se sentait si bien, si libre, si forte… La vue sur la ville était si belle, et elle a pensé à ça en regardant le mur et les marécages.

— Elle les verra, par toi, grâce à toi, murmure Tobias contre sa bouche.

Leurs trois amis dégringolent la pente pour les rejoindre et partager leur joie. Même Peter exulte et montre une exubérance inhabituelle.

— Bravo Pète-Sec, t'as sauvé ton lac ! lâche-t-il avec un humour moins noir qu'à son habitude, en la bousculant de l'épaule.

Tris sourit franchement à Peter, pour la première fois, et elle s'en sent heureuse, libérée.

— L'histoire a failli se reproduire, dit-elle. Beatrice est morte en sauvant la ville. Elle est partie parce qu'elle était seule, qu'elle a voulu agir seule. Sans toi et Mark, je serais morte aussi. Je suis là parce que je suis entourée d'une équipe, et qu'on aurait rien réussi sans vous tous. Merci…

— Alors ça y est, notre vie va changer ?

C'est la voix un peu inquiète de John, qui vient s'associer à leur liesse.

— Je crois que oui, John, un peu, répond Tris. Mais votre vie sera aussi ce que vous en ferez. Le lac va juste redevenir ce que la nature, la fonte d'un très vieux glacier, avait fait de lui. Pour vous, c'est d'abord le paysage des côtes que vous connaissez qui va un peu changer. Pour nous, c'est deux grandes villes, aujourd'hui à l'intérieur des terres, closes, enfermées dans leur Histoire, qui vont redevenir des ports et s'ouvrir au nouveau monde. Vous en faites tous partie, vous aussi, de ce monde. Et l'eau du lac, quand elle sera revenue à Chicago et Milwaukee, nous permettra de briser votre isolement, de permettre des échanges et des approvisionnements qui vous manquent aujourd'hui. Le prochain gâteau que Christina vous fera sera vraiment au chocolat !

John sourit avec un peu d'inquiétude quand même. Tris jette un œil à Tobias en détachant sa montre communicante du poignet. Le jeune homme comprend en une seconde l'intention de sa petite amie et lui sourit.

— En attendant que les premiers bateaux puissent aborder votre région, prenez ça. On m'a donné cette montre un jour où j'avais peur, où j'avais besoin d'être entourée et protégée. Vous pourrez ainsi communiquer avec Tobias, nous donner des nouvelles de Joshua et nous avertir si des familles de Saint-Ignace envisagent de venir habiter la grande ville ?

— Que Dieu te bénisse, Tris, accepte le jeune grand-père avec émotion. Ne nous oubliez pas !

— Le barrage ne va pas disparaître en deux jours, rassure Tobias en serrant Tris par la taille. J'ai programmé une rétractation très progressive, trois mois, pour que personne, sur les rives, ne soit pris au dépourvu par une brusque montée, ou la baisse, des eaux. Les vortex continueront à vous fournir de l'électricité tant que vous n'aurez pas une autre source. Si vous constatez des événements anormaux, envoyez un message. Nous ne pourrons pas être réactifs en raison de la distance, mais nous ne laisserons pas tomber cette ville.

Tobias tourne la tête vers Tris. Le petit vent du Sud soulève ses mèches maintenant moins lourdes, écourtées par sa mésaventure dans le vortex, cisaillées par Peter et égalisées par l'épouse de John. Il n'en revient toujours pas : leur mission a réussi. La sienne, maintenant, est de ramener le groupe à bon port. La jeune fille lève les yeux vers lui et répond muettement à l'appel de son regard.

— On rentre chez nous ? souffle-t-elle.

— Oui, on rentre chez nous.

* * *

C'est une large délégation de Saint-Ignace qui s'est attroupée autour du petit groupe d'Audacieux pour leur départ. Les accolades semblent aux hommes plus émouvantes qu'ils ne l'auraient cru au premier abord. Ces habitants sont désormais indissolublement liés à leur histoire et au succès de leur mission. L'accueil compréhensif qu'ils ont reçu est aussi étonnant que méritoire. Mais l'isolement de cette population était si grand que le moindre lien avec d'autres groupes d'êtres humains a été accueilli avec joie et bienveillance.

Tobias a programmé la baisse du barrage sur une longue période à venir. Quelques centimètres par semaine. La simple houle, gonflée par le vent, génère déjà un débordement supplémentaire d'eau qui va s'écraser par tonnes mugissantes au bas de la falaise artificielle. Compte tenu de la surface du lac Huron, il a estimé, grâce aux programmes laissés dans le système par les fondateurs, que le nivellement de chaque baisse du barrage prendrait au moins une semaine, moins en cas de mauvais temps et d'agitation forte des masses d'eau.

Il se réjouit de l'idée de Tris de laisser à John sa montre pour garder contact avec lui. Il espère ainsi avoir des nouvelles du barrage, ou plutôt, de sa disparition progressive. Ce dernier est censé descendre bien en dessous du niveau final de l'eau dans le détroit, afin qu'aucun creux même tempétueux, ne le découvre et ne risque de mettre en péril une éventuelle navigation. La hauteur du barrage sous-marin programmée permet en outre de conserver l'usage des vortex, producteurs d'électricité pour la ville de Saint-Ignace.

L'Hovercraft exhale un grand souffle de monstre qui s'atténue dans un ronron, soulevant un nuage de sable coupant autour de lui. A l'intérieur des parois protectrices des boudins, les cinq co-équipiers agitent les bras pour saluer une dernière fois leurs hôtes involontaires.

Malgré le temps couvert, la surface du lac Michigan est à peine troublée par une houle moelleuse qui berce les cygnes habitués de ce rivage, plus loin, là où l'aéroglisseur ne leur semble plus un danger. L'Hovercraft survole les ondulations et Tobias décide de suivre exactement à l'inverse le chemin parcouru à l'aller. L'heure n'est pas à l'exploration, il a maintenant hâte de retourner à Chicago, suivre l'évolution du lac. Et vivre, juste vivre. Avec Tris.

Pour l'heure, il guide l'aéroglisseur vers la côte Sud du détroit de Mackinac, en oblique et en s'éloignant du barrage, pour épargner les angoisses de sa petite amie. Ils dépassent par l'Ouest la presqu'île qui surplombe Sturgeon Bay. Tobias est presque déçu que la remontée des eaux, timide et encore imperceptible sur les berges, n'ait pas encore permis à ces terres de redevenir les îles, alignées en chapelet horizontal, comme elles l'ont été avant l'assèchement du lac.

C'est en longeant les côtes prudemment, et en guettant l'évolution de la météo, que Tobias ramène son équipe sur le lieu du dernier campement qu'ils avaient quitté. Une fois arrivés, Mark part inspecter les collets posés à l'aller. Malheureusement, le lapin capturé a fait la joie d'un prédateur entre temps. Il en pose un nouveau à un autre endroit stratégique, espérant une prise pour le lendemain matin. Le groupe dîne finalement avec les provisions fournies par les villageois de Saint-Ignace, et termine avec une compote de fraises comme celle qu'ils avaient dégustée à l'aller.

Le lendemain, la traversée jusqu'à North Manitou Island se passe sans encombre. Les éléments semblent se contenir pour les laisser rentrer chez eux raconter leur épopée. Ils contournent la grande île, fascinés par les abords de sable abrupts de Sleeping Bear Dunes. D'immenses dunes de sable éblouissant, à peine saupoudrés de pauvres herbes desséchées, étendent leurs ondulations le long des berges découvertes par le bas niveau du lac. On devine aux crêtes éphémères érigées, la fragilité des montagnes de sables, modelées en de nouveaux paysages à chaque colère des vents. Ils font halte pour la nuit sur une plage de sable au Nord de South Manitou Island.

C'est cette fois un jeune cygne dont Mark rapporte la chair pour faire profiter à ses amis de ses talents de chasseur. C'est presque à regret que les filles déshabillent le bel oiseau blanc altier, au bec orange surmonté d'une boursoufflure noire filant jusqu'à l'œil. Sous l'œil plus intrigué que méfiant de ses co-équipiers, l'homme de la Marge prépare aussi un ragoût de légumes sauvages : bulbes de lys sauvages, fleurs de massette et carottes sauvages, trouvés dans ce qui pouvait être l'ancien potager d'une petite chapelle abandonnée dans la forêt côtière. Sa connaissance de la nature soulève une fois de plus l'admiration de ses amis. Pendant que le dîner cuit, sous la surveillance de Christina, le reste de l'équipe décide une exploration des environs. Tris, elle, est tendue. Cette sortie dans le bois ne l'enchante pas. Nerveuse, elle cherche à en dissuader Tobias sans arriver à lui exprimer de raison concrète à ses réticences.

— Tris, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Tobias.

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe, hasarde la jeune femme.

— J'ai jeté un coup d'œil, je n'ai rien vu de suspect, rassure Tobias, pas de traces humaines. Nous n'irons pas très loin, mais notre mission est aussi une mission d'exploration, de renseignement environnemental.

— Je sais… soupire Tris.

La jeune fille est renfrognée, en colère surtout contre elle-même. Elle n'arrive pas à mettre de mots sur son malaise. Elle s'isole quelques minutes sur l'Hovercraft, pendant que ses comparses finissent de préparer la volaille à la broche et les légumes. Elle reparaît avec une tresse très serrée de ses cheveux, comme si elle se préparait au combat. Peter la dévisage en levant les sourcils, toujours étonné par l'étrangeté de certaines de ses réactions. Tobias met sur le compte des épreuves récentes endurées, et sur la pression du retour, la nervosité exacerbée de sa petite amie. La troupe prend donc le chemin de la forêt. Mark prend de nombreux échantillons végétaux, observe, sous la protection du leader. L'homme de la Marge a pris très au sérieux l'engagement pris de rapporter des informations utiles sur la biodiversité des milieux rencontrés pendant l'expédition.

Alors qu'ils marchent depuis vingt minutes entre les arbres, écartant les branches pour progresser, Tris se fige soudain et dégaine aussi discrètement que possible son couteau, son arme favorite. Peter, à quelques pas devant elle, surpris par l'arrêt de la jeune fille, se retourne pour en comprendre la raison. Stupéfait, il se fige à son tour.

— Quatre ! appelle-t-il d'une voix aigue.

Tobias, placé quelques mètres en biais, se retourne et voit, muet de stupeur, Tris menacer de loin Peter de son couteau. A cinq mètres de lui, la jeune fille, bras gauche tendu devant elle en guise de viseur, a placé en arrière de son épaule droite la lame affutée au bout de son bras replié en arrière, prêt à tirer.

— Tris ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?! crie Tobias.

— Peter, si tu bouges, je te tue ! siffle Tris.

Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, la lame s'envole en ligne droite dans un éclair métallique à travers l'espace séparant Tris de Peter. Ce dernier, pétrifié, n'a pas le temps de réaliser qu'il va mourir. La lame effleure ses cheveux au ras de son oreille et va se ficher, derrière lui dans une créature qui s'effondre dans un rugissement étouffé, à mi-chemin entre le feulement d'un chat en colère et le cri d'un nouveau-né, aux pieds de l'ex-Audacieux. Sidérés, les trois hommes dirigent leur regard au sol. Juste derrière les pieds de Peter, un gros félin doré, plus grand que lui, git au sol dans une position de torsion improbable. Les extrémités de sa queue et de ses oreilles sont noires, et il arbore un pelage dru aux poils courts, fauves, plus clairs sous la tête et sous le ventre.

Tris, encore bouleversée par son intervention, prend appui sur l'arbre à sa gauche pour retrouver sa lucidité, tête basse. Tobias et Peter, revenus de leur surprise, visent le grand félin de leur pistolet, par précaution. Mais il est évident qu'il est mort sur le coup.

— Tris… articule Peter, toujours choqué. Tu m'as sauvé la vie… Je croyais que tu voulais me tuer !

— Pète-Sec un jour, Pète-Sec toujours. On est quitte, Peter, marmonne Tris avec une pointe d'ironie, un peu tremblante.

Mark, qui était resté en retrait, les rejoint au-dessus du félin, armé également, ce qui permet à Tobias de rejoindre sa petite amie.

— Tris, ça va ? demande-t-il.

— Ça va, je ne voulais pas tuer cet animal mais il allait sauter sur Peter, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, s'explique-t-elle.

— Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, viens, l'invite le leader.

Tobias et Tris rejoignent en quelques pas Peter et Mark, près du félin étalé au sol sur les feuilles mortes et les fougères enchevêtrées.

— C'est un puma, constate Mark. Un mâle adulte. Je ne comprends pas comment ton poignard a pu le tuer aussi net, là où tu l'as atteint sur l'épaule, Tris.

Tobias comprend en un éclair ce que Tris faisait sur l'aéroglisseur avant leur départ pour l'exploration du bois.

— On verra ça plus tard, coupe-t-il en récupérant le poignard dans l'épaule du prédateur pour le rendre à Tris. Peter, Mark, aidez-moi à le transporter. Si c'est possible, on le ramène à Milwaukee.

Il faut toute l'énergie des trois hommes pour soulever le poids mort du gros félin. Christina bondit sur ses pieds, les yeux ronds, en les voyant arriver, haletants, portant sur leurs épaules le carnassier abattu.

— La vache, c'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? s'écrie la jolie brune, pendant que les hommes, dans un dernier coup de rein, propulsent le félin sur le bord de l'Hovercraft.

— Tris avait faim, ricane Mark, le cygne ne lui suffisait pas !

— Ce chaton allait me sauter dessus, grince Peter, luisant de sueur. Je ne l'avais pas vu.

— Tris ? Tu as tué ce fauve ? Mais j'ai pas entendu de coup de feu !

— Tris est impressionnante au couteau, susurre Mark. Peter a dû sentir le vent de la lame lui chatouiller la joue…

— Dis-moi, comment un fauve de soixante kilos au moins a pu mourir sur le coup d'un seul coup de couteau dans l'épaule ? Tu as une de tes explications ésotériques à ça, Pète-Sec ?

Tris ne répond pas, et jette un regard furtif à Tobias. Le jeune homme sait qu'il va devoir s'expliquer sur ce qu'il va annoncer.

— Elle a trempé sa lame dans le sérum de mort, assène Tobias d'un ton neutre.

— Quoi ? clament en chœur Peter et Christina, sèchement.

Mark, lui, tombe des nues et regarde, hébété, l'affrontement verbal entre ses amis. Tobias s'assoit près du feu, pendant que Tris va chercher de l'eau au bord du lac, pour nettoyer sa lame mortelle au-dessus d'un coin de sable stérile. Quand elle revient, tous sont assis autour du rôti de cygne et se partagent la viande tendre et grillée.

— … alors Johanna m'a laissé un coffret avec un flacon de chacun des sérums, au cas où, raconte Tobias. J'ai estimé que je ne pouvais pas être le seul à en connaître l'existence. J'en ai donc parlé à Tris. Avant de partir en forêt, elle était nerveuse et m'a dit avoir l'impression que nous étions observés. Comme je n'ai pas annulé la sortie en forêt, je suppose qu'elle est allée sur l'Hovercraft pour… augmenter la force de son poignard.

— Tu aurais pu me toucher, Tris… articule Peter, blême.

— J'ai tablé sur ton instinct de survie… très développé, persifle Tris en s'asseyant. J'ai vu ça dans les simuls… quand ma sœur t'a attaqué chez les Audacieux, ou quand tu t'es allié à Jeanine… C'est pour ça que j'ai tablé sur ton immobilité et que je t'ai dit que si tu bougeais, j'allais te tuer. Le puma était sur une branche derrière un tronc que personne ne pouvait voir à part moi, de là où je me trouvais. Si tu avais bougé, je n'aurais pas pu garantir d'atteindre le puma sans te toucher.

Christina ricane à l'évocation de ces passages peu glorieux du passé de Peter.

— Etait-ce bien utile de rappeler ça, Pète-Sec ? proteste Peter, puis en se radoucissant : Même si la méthode est flippante, je te suis reconnaissant quand même…

— C'est toi qui a demandé une explication ésotérique à mon geste, rappelle-toi, lâche Tris en arrachant des dents un morceau de cygne rôti de l'os de sa cuisse. Mark, c'est bon !

— Parce qu'il est jeune. Les cygnes adultes sont trop coriaces à mon goût, commente le jeune homme en faisant un clin d'œil évocateur à Christina, qui lui vaut une bourrade dans les côtes.

— Pourquoi tu veux l'emmener, Quatre ? interroge Christina.

— Je ne sais pas si ces fauves peuvent nager suffisamment loin pour rejoindre le continent. A mon avis, tout au plus l'espèce a-t-elle pu traverser le détroit entre North et South Manitou Island. J'imagine que ce puma pourra faire un sujet d'étude intéressant sur la consanguinité, pour les biologistes. Nous organiserons un tour de garde cette nuit. La dépouille de cette bête pourrait attirer d'autres prédateurs.

* * *

La météo est de leur côté encore le lendemain pour la grande traversée jusqu'à la péninsule, érigée du Sud au Nord, qui sépare le lac Michigan de Green Bay. Ils passent à nouveau la nuit près de Egg Harbor, où, cette fois, un lapin récemment piégé dans un collet de Mark, régale la troupe le soir de son rôti à la broche. La tension augmente en chacun des co-équipiers, comme des voyageurs, trop longtemps partis, ressentiraient la proximité du but de leur voyage. Il leur tarde de raconter leur épopée et de retrouver la sécurité et l'intimité de leurs foyers.

Après une escale intermédiaire, c'est le jour d'après qu'ils arrivent en vue de Milwaukee. Peter, très impatient, s'agace à chaque contretemps – vent contraire, batteries des panneaux solaires à recharger, colline à contourner – qui retarde leur arrivée dans sa ville d'adoption. Tris, amusée, le comprend. En y réfléchissant, jamais, depuis son « arrivée », elle n'a été séparée de Tobias pendant aussi longtemps, et elle compatit avec Peter. Son impatience n'est pas feinte et Tris peut sentir son énergie s'envoler vers la jolie Beth, et le bébé qu'elle porte. Le lac est très agité à leur arrivée. Des vagues d'un mètre secouent la surface, poussées par le vent humide et obligent l'équipe à un trajet terrestre, légèrement plus long et précautionneux. La montée des eaux du lac n'est pas encore vraiment visible, chaque vague qui s'écrase sur l'étendue autrefois sous-marine de la côte la plus proche de la grande cité empêchant réellement de comparer avec la position de l'eau lors de leur départ. Des repères seront posés dans les jours prochains qui permettront un véritable suivi du remplissage.

Malgré l'avancée significative des travaux de perçage des grandes ouvertures dans la gigantesque clôture ceignant Milwaukee, l'Hovercraft doit encore passer par l'entrée Sud de la ville, non sans longer le mur et saluer à grands gestes les personnels mobilisés sur les chantiers.

Ingénieurs, membres du gouvernement, curieux et personnel médical sont regroupés sur l'aire d'accueil de l'aéroglisseur. Comme pour le départ, une passerelle est glissée sur le bord des panneaux solaires. Peter s'éjecte plus qu'il ne quitte l'embarcation pour sauter dans les bras ouverts de Beth, sur le quai. Il semble à Tris, seconde à sortir du véhicule, que sa grossesse s'affiche avec plus de clarté : Beth porte un pantalon à taille élastiquée et un débardeur très court qui laisse apparaître les prémices d'une rondeur délicieuse. Elle rayonne de bonheur de revoir son époux. Peter se tourne vers le chef de son gouvernement qui lui adresse une chaleureuse poignée de main. Ce dernier accueille ensuite le reste de l'équipe.

— M. Eaton, Mme Reyes m'a fait parvenir vos comptes-rendus de voyage ! Je vous félicite !

— Vous recevrez mon rapport final. Merci mais chacun des membres de cette équipe a été un pilier indispensable à la réussite de cette mission. Vous serez aux premières loges pour accueillir à nouveau le lac aux portes de la ville. Chicago aura besoin de toutes vos observations et de l'expérience que vous tirerez de ce retour de l'eau.

— Naturellement, nous resterons en contact et j'espère que vous poursuivrez le travail entrepris avec Peter dans le domaine des échanges informatiques ?

— C'est prévu, confirme le jeune leader.

— Avez-vous besoin d'une assistance médicale après ce long voyage ?

— Tris a été sauvée de la noyade par mes co-équipiers. Mais je pense qu'aucune assistance urgente n'est nécessaire. Des analyses complètes seront réalisées sur chacun de nous à notre arrivée à Chicago. Je pense qu'il serait prudent d'y soumettre Peter également, nous ne savons pas quelle fragilité a pu provoquer notre isolement sur nos organismes.

Mark reste à bord avec Christina. Il retire la passerelle et, sous le regard étonné du chef du gouvernement, fait faire un demi-tour à l'aéroglisseur contre le quai de fortune, soulevant des exclamations de surprise quand le puma offre sa fourrure inerte aux regards des hôtes.

— Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce fauve ? s'exclame le dirigeant de Milwaukee.

— Un cadeau, si vos biologistes sont intéressés par l'étude d'un puma de l'île de South Manitou dont l'espèce vit sans doute en autarcie dans ce milieu. Ce félin a attaqué l'un de nous, nous étions sur son territoire, Tris l'a abattu.

— Eh bien, jeune homme, rappelez-moi de ne jamais contrarier Tris !


	46. Chapter 46

L'enthousiasme est évident sur le quai de l'ancien parc d'attraction de Chicago, à quelques pas de la grande roue rouillée sur laquelle Tobias se souvient avec émotion avoir grimpé à la suite de Beatrice. Une épreuve pour lui, à l'époque, mais un merveilleux sentiment de triomphe sur sa peur du vide et l'extraordinaire sensation d'un courant de feu qui passait alors entre elle et lui.

Aujourd'hui, c'est au pied de cette grande roue qu'il se trouve, accompagné de Tris, la sœur jumelle de Beatrice, sur ce véhicule qu'elle a contribué à mobiliser, pour le plus incroyable projet de renaissance économique et écologique depuis la Grande Paix. Et elle a réussi son pari. Ils ont réussi à atteindre le détroit de Mackinac, à maîtriser le barrage monté par les fondateurs pour assoiffer les terres autour de deux de leurs cinq cités expérimentales, et à réenclencher le retour normal de l'eau dans le lac Michigan.

Une partie des conseillers de la gouvernance se sont déplacés, et même la conseillère Erudite sceptique. Jeff est là, accompagnant sa mère qu'il tient affectueusement par les épaules. Johanna ouvre ses bras avec chaleur à Tobias, le premier à sauter sur le quai. Puis c'est Tris qu'elle étreint avec force, pendant que Tobias échange une poignée de main virile avec Jeff.

— Je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de choses à raconter, dit Johanna. Mais avant tout, je veux que vous alliez à l'hôpital subir des examens. Je veux qu'un médecin vérifie que vous allez tous bien.

— Oui, je m'en doutais, nous y allons, approuve Tobias.

— Vous viendrez nous raconter vos aventures demain après-midi au conseil. Je pense que pour l'instant, vous avez besoin de repos et d'un vrai repas.

— Je donnerais tout pour un hamburger ! confirme joyeusement Christina.

Les co-équipiers, après avoir salué les conseillers présents, dont le professeur de sociologie, qui a accueilli Tris avec un large sourire, peuvent aller saluer leurs proches. La famille de Christina a fait le déplacement. Caleb et Susan serrent affectueusement Tris dans leurs bras. Les rancœurs semblent oubliées. En retrait du groupe, Marcus adresse un geste de bienvenue et un sourire à son fils et à Tris quand ils l'aperçoivent. Même Jonah s'est déplacé pour accueillir son petit-fils avec fierté :

— Alors gamin, raconte, il était comment, ce barrage ? demande-t-il avec empressement.

— Juste comme tu l'avais sculpté, grand-père, en plus grand, beaucoup plus grand. Tes recherches étaient très justes, et tes conseils nous ont été très utiles. Je te raconterai tout.

— Donna vous a préparé à dîner à l'orphelinat, vous pourrez vous détendre sans penser à ça et nous détailler ce que vous avez vu.

— C'est une bonne idée, merci ! approuve Tobias avec reconnaissance.

Tobias et Tris saluent fraternellement Mark et Christina, invités chez les parents de la jeune fille pour le dîner. Leur expédition se termine là, mais l'aventure, elle, n'est pas finie. Le retour du lac sera la prochaine étape.

Pour l'heure, Tobias n'a qu'une envie : dîner et se retrouver avec Tris dans l'intimité de leur appartement pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, sans pression, sans enjeu, sans danger, sans inconnu à redouter et sans fauve tapi dans l'ombre.

* * *

La gouvernance est réunie au complet pour le premier compte-rendu de Tobias et de son équipe.

— Nous sommes très heureux d'accueillir l'équipe de Tobias après son expédition, prononce solennellement Johanna pour asseoir l'attention de chacun. Un rapport précis sera remis à chacun de vous dans quelques jours. Cette réunion n'est qu'un premier débriefing. Tobias ?

— Merci, Johanna. Je pense qu'aucun de nous ne mesure combien ce lac est immense. Quand on est au milieu, on n'en voit plus les côtes, il doit être considéré avec respect et il est très important d'établir dès maintenant les futures règles de navigation qui devront être observées. Dans le passé, les naufrages ont été nombreux, ainsi que les victimes. La carcasse à l'extérieur de notre clôture n'est pas la seule, nous en avons vu une autre. Et un rapport datant de 1913 que j'ai retrouvé fait état de deux cent cinquante morts suite à une tempête ayant provoqué des naufrages et même des dégâts et des victimes sur les côtes. Durant trois jours, des vagues de la hauteur d'un immeuble de quatre étages se sont déchaînées. Personne ici n'a jamais vu ça mais de vieilles images l'attestent. L'hiver, près de la moitié du lac est gelé, parfois plus. Il est arrivé qu'il soit gelé à plus de 90 %. Le dégel peut être particulièrement dangereux pour les populations, occasionnant des phénomènes d'accumulation de glace auxquels nous devons nous préparer. Nous nous situons également dans la partie Nord du couloir des tornades sur le territoire des Etats-Unis. Il peut arriver qu'il s'en forme sur le lac, mettant alors en grand danger toute embarcation. En d'autres termes, faire de Chicago une ville côtière va entraîner un bouleversement d'habitudes mais aussi de climat, auquel plus personne n'est habitué.

Tobias utilise la console incluse dans l'épaisseur de la table, devant lui, pour projeter sur l'écran les images évoquées. Malgré la mauvaise qualité des photos, Tobias espère marquer les esprits et, avant de passer aux bonnes nouvelles, détaille les dangers nouveaux auxquels les populations seront exposées quand Chicago sera redevenu un port.

— Les clôtures protègeront en partie les plus grandes cités des vagues les plus dangereuses mais il faudra réinventer la prudence sur la base de critères que nous ne maîtrisons plus depuis des siècles, et en apprenant des erreurs du passé. Il ne sera plus possible de conserver l'électrification de la structure métallique surmontant la clôture, entre autres. Mark ?

Tobias passe la parole à son ami qui, lors de ses plongées, a des détails à ajouter.

— J'ai plongé plusieurs fois dans le lac, au large ou sur les côtes. J'ai vu une épave engloutie. De nombreuses légendes entourent ce lac, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Disparitions de navires et même d'avions, disparitions inexpliquées de personnels naviguant. Dans toute légende, il y a une part d'Histoire. Il faudra munir toutes les embarcations de systèmes de repérage, et, je pense, tous les marins aussi. Par sécurité. Lors de mes plongées, j'ai recensé un certain nombre de poissons, de crustacés et de plantes aquatiques, dans des proportions variées, et différentes des derniers recensements auxquels j'ai pu avoir accès datant d'avant la Grande Paix. Certaines espèces étaient autrefois protégées, et ont pu sans doute se reconstituer, mais là encore, il faudra apprendre de la surpêche et de la pollution que les hommes avaient fait subir à ce lac. Je ferai un rapport détaillé.

— Nous avons fait escale sur deux îles, North et South Manitou Island, reprend Tobias. Les signes de l'ancien niveau du lac sont encore visibles. Ces îles sont inhabitées, en tout cas par des êtres humains. La vie sauvage s'y est développée, sans doute en relative autarcie, sur des vestiges de villages et de constructions humaines. Dont des phares, qu'il faudra veiller à remettre en fonctionnement si la navigation reprend.

Tobias affiche tour à tour les photos prises des deux édifices sentinelles, puis de la carcasse rouillée croisée au large de l'île.

— Nous avons atteint le but de notre voyage en cinq jours. Le trajet aurait pu être moins long, mais nous avons également pris de temps de faire des observations. Cela dépend bien sûr des conditions météorologiques. L'Hovercraft s'est bien comporté, nous n'avons pas eu de problème technique, il se recharge bien même par temps couvert. Le barrage…

Tobias marque une pause pour ménager son effet et sa crédibilité.

— … est un immense champ de force long de huit kilomètres, large de plus d'un mètre, adossé au pont du détroit de Mackinac. Il est contrôlé par ordinateur. Le système informatique était enfermé dans un bâtiment sécurisé près de la côté, dans la petite ville de Saint-Ignace, où nous avons rencontré quelques centaines habitants. Christina ?

L'existence d'une population organisée, si loin de Chicago, soulève des murmures d'étonnement.

— Ces gens sont très courageux, continue la jolie brune. Ils habitent un village de maisons en bois et béton identiques à celles qui existaient il y a deux siècles dans la région. Ils ont tissé des liens avec d'autres petits villages ou villes plus au nord, voire au Canada voisin. Ils ont l'électricité, grâce au barrage, mais le reste de leur mode de vie est quasiment autarcique, et leurs moyens très limités. Ils n'ont pas de médecin, ils doivent le faire venir d'une ville voisine à plus d'une journée aller-retour, à cheval. Il est de notre devoir de leur apporter tout le soutien possible. Nous serons en contact avec eux, nous leur avons laissé une montre communicante. Tris ?

— Leur système de fonctionnement social est semblable à celui des anciennes villes, mais au lieu d'une élection pour choisir un maire, le dirigeant du village est choisi sur la base de la méritocratie et du charisme, très naturellement et dans le consensus général. Les concertations sont permanentes pour toutes décisions. Ils ont vite compris que la reprise des échanges grâce au lac pourrait améliorer leurs conditions de vie, ils ont été plus compréhensifs que je ne m'y attendais. Bien entendu, ils ne connaissent pas les factions. La langue est la même, elle n'a pas évolué en deux siècles, par rapport à la nôtre, ce qui aurait pu se produire.

Pendant qu'elle détaille l'accueil reçu à Saint-Ignace, Tobias fait défiler quelques photos du barrage, du pont, arrachant des commentaires stupéfaits. Même si personne ne s'est trouvé sur l'aéroglisseur, au pied de l'immense barrage magnétique s'élevant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus des têtes et retenant les milliers de tonnes d'eau, chacun peut imaginer le gigantisme de l'ouvrage. Le leader du groupe reprend la parole.

— Le chef du village nous a expliqué que, depuis des générations, nombreux ont été ceux qui ont réfléchi au système de sécurité qui maintenait le centre de contrôle clos. Un avertissement les menaçait d'un désastre et de la disparition de leur alimentation en électricité si ce bâtiment était endommagé ou détruit, ils n'ont donc jamais osé le forcer. C'est Christina et Tris qui ont eu l'idée du système choisi par les fondateurs : l'ADN. Il se trouve que seule une personne de la lignée des ingénieurs en hydroélectricité et en informatique, porteur de leur ADN, pouvait, avec le sien, débloquer la porte. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Tris, qui s'était avérée être la Gardienne de la lignée des Prior, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

— C'était toi, n'est-ce-pas Tobias ? interroge doucement Johanna.

Tobias acquiesce.

— C'est ce que nous avons conclu oui. Peter et moi avons donc pu étudier le système informatique utilisé, très proche de celui que nous utilisons, volontairement je pense. Tout avait été organisé pour que nous puissions nous y retrouver sans trop de difficultés. Nous avons donc étudié le fonctionnement de ce barrage, les archives laissées quant à la maîtrise de sa hauteur, les conséquences d'une baisse de chaque centimètre du barrage. Nous avons fait des calculs et programmé la baisse du barrage pour qu'aucun bouleversement brutal ne provoque de catastrophe. Le retour du lac est en marche.

— Il faudra prendre des repères pour mesurer l'avancement du lac, dit un conseiller.

— Il est primordial de vérifier la structure de la clôture pour savoir si elle peut supporter des tempêtes de l'ampleur de celles décrites par M. Eaton, dit un autre.

— Un volontaire doit être désigné pour mettre au point des procédures communes avec Milwaukee, affirme un troisième.

— Mes amis, mes amis, coupe Johanna. Toutes ces idées sont bonnes, et c'était précisément l'objectif de cette réunion. Répondre à quelques questions et… en poser encore plus d'autres. Collectivement, je suis sûre que nous parviendrons à organiser tous ces grands changements. Chacun d'entre nous peut préparer ses questions, ses idées, pour la prochaine réunion. Tous ensemble, nous referons de Chicago un port.

* * *

Tobias décide d'aller voir Matthew. Son ancien rival reste un généticien de renom et il a besoin de lui parler. Il espère que le scientifique s'est suffisamment rapproché de Lily pour ne plus avoir de vues sur Tris, transfuge de Beatrice, dont il était secrètement amoureux. Plutôt bel homme, brillant, gentil, Tobias a redouté longtemps d'être en concurrence avec lui pour la conquête de la jolie jeune fille.

C'est au centre d'études de la Divergence Beatrice Prior qu'il le rejoint dans son laboratoire, après lui avoir envoyé un message pour s'assurer de sa disponibilité. Les couloirs blancs et propres, éclairés de lumières indirectes blanches et bleues, irriguent de nombreuses pièces, laboratoires et portes sécurisées et privées. Un patio intérieur égaie l'austérité des lieux de plantes vertes et fleuries, ornées pour certaines de gigantesques feuilles striées et brillantes.

Tobias frappe et pousse la porte en verre dépoli du bureau de Matthew. Le généticien lève les yeux de son ordinateur, un écran intégré au plateau de son bureau, dont les formules luminescentes bleues s'élèvent dans l'espace d'un geste des doigts.

— Salut Quatre, assied-toi, j'ai presque fini.

— Matthew. Vas-y.

Mais au lieu de s'asseoir, le jeune Audacieux parcourt des yeux le large bureau, blanc lui aussi, mais dont deux pans de murs sont occupés par de vastes tableaux lumineux sur lesquels figurent des suites interminables de formules. La baie vitrée est occultée par un film opalescent magnétique qui diffuse une douce lumière dans la pièce.

Matthew éteint son écran et les chiffres bleus redescendent dans le plateau du bureau comme s'ils étaient aspirés par un siphon. Le scientifique lève les yeux vers son ami en souriant.

— Alors tu es décidé ?

— Ouais, je suis curieux de savoir, et de voir en quoi consiste le nouveau test. Je voudrais savoir où j'en suis, après… tous les événements, la mort de Beatrice, les révélations sur mon père, Tris, tout ça, quoi.

Matthew acquiesce, se lève, et ouvre une porte communicante juste derrière lui, en laissant le passage à Tobias. Dans la petite pièce aveugle trône un fauteuil luminescent bleuâtre avec de longs accoudoirs creux et un repose-pied relevé. Une console métallique, à côté du siège, supporte une tablette, des électrodes, et un coffret contenant sans doute le sérum de simulation. La lumière se diffuse à travers un faux plafond uniformément blanc. Sans un mot, Tobias s'installe dans le fauteuil. Matthew ouvre le coffret et du flacon qu'il en extrait, verse dans un verre un liquide blanchâtre presque opaque. Après avoir posé sur les tempes du jeune homme les électrodes et connecté la tablette, il lui tend le verre.

— Il y en a plus que dans le petit verre de l'ancien test, constate Tobias.

— Ce n'est pas le même stimulant, répond Matthew en souriant. L'ancien provoquait dans le cerveau la même scène pour tout le monde à quelques détails près. Celui-ci stimule autant la mémoire que l'imaginaire. Les situations provoquées sont issues pour partie du passé de chaque testé, mais confrontés à des choix qui déterminent la compatibilité avec chaque faction. Je verrai ce que tu vois, sauf si tu t'y opposes.

— Ok, peu importe, fais comme tu veux et donne le sérum, tranche Tobias, vaguement tendu.

— Toujours droit au but, hein, s'amuse Matthew, tiens, bois.

Sans hésiter, Tobias avale d'un trait le liquide épais et un peu écœurant, au léger goût d'amande. Devant ses yeux, Matthew disparaît dans une ondulation de l'air, comme celle qu'on pourrait voir au-dessus d'un feu dans un air frais. La pièce s'efface dans un nuage de vapeur qui se dissipe.

Harnaché en position assise, Tobias se retrouve suspendu au dessus du vide. Un mousqueton est accroché à la poulie posée sur le câble de la tyrolienne qui rejoint la tour Hancock au siège des Audacieux. Immobile à un mètre de la rambarde de la tour, il sait qu'il ne sert à rien de tendre le bras, il ne pourra pas l'atteindre et se hisser en sécurité. Il ferme les yeux un instant en essayant d'oublier les trois cents mètres de rien qui se trouvent sous ses pieds. Quand il les rouvre, toujours suspendu au-dessus du vide, il tient dans ses mains le plateau d'une table ronde en verre fumé. Autour de la table sont assis, sur des chaises à haut dossier, flottant doucement en apesanteur, Beatrice, Tris, Marcus, Evelyn, Uriah et Natalie Prior. Tous arborent un doux sourire et ne prononcent pas un mot, dévisageant Tobias patiemment.

Le frein de la poulie se desserre insensiblement, sans que Tobias ne puisse rien y faire. Il réalise que s'il lâche la table pour freiner, tout le monde tombera. Et tout en bas, au bout de la tyrolienne, contre la croix énorme sur le mur, se trouve la fin du voyage. S'il ne freine pas, il va s'écraser sur le terminus. Il a la durée de la descente pour réussir son test.

Alors que ses « invités » flottent en silence autour de la table, Tobias prend de la vitesse, en même temps que son rythme cardiaque. Une voix semblant venir de nulle part, et en tout cas d'aucune des personnes rassemblées autour de la table, souffle d'un ton feutré :

— Tu peux sauver l'un d'eux, Tobias, choisis !

— Je ne peux pas ! hurle Tobias.

— Choisis ! Une deuxième chance…. souffle la voix en résonnant et s'éteignant dans un écho.

Le jeune homme se sent hors du temps, en suspend dans l'espace et il détaille les personnes attablées autour de la table ronde. Evelyn semble délivrée de ses démons, son léger sourire adresse à son fils une lumière qu'elle n'a jamais eue de son vivant. Pour la première fois, Tobias voit autour de ces gens qu'il a tous au moins un jour plus ou moins aimés ou respectés, l'énergie, l'aura que Tris visualisait souvent juste en fermant les yeux. Il prend conscience qu'il est dans une simulation et que lui aussi, sur son fauteuil, dans le laboratoire de Matthew, ferme les yeux et se retrouve en introspection. Il a toujours pu manipuler les simulations, pu en sortir, ou su ce qu'il avait à y faire pour en triompher. Jusqu'à ce jour. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire.

La tyrolienne le tire vers le bas, à une vitesse folle, mais le temps est arrêté, le câble semble avoir une longueur infinie, comme si on lui laissait une chance de changer les choses, de corriger une faute, juste une. Il ne voit pas défiler Chicago, ses lumières, ses buildings, sa clôture, tout est effacé, il sent juste le vent fouetter son visage, alors qu'il épargne ses invités. Tout juste quelques mèches volètent-elles autour du visage zébré de Tris, juste à côté de celui, presque poupon de sa sœur. Beatrice a beau être l'aînée, elle est pourtant partie plus jeune que Tris n'est aujourd'hui. Tous les visages sont impassibles, pas de supplication, aucun ne l'influence. Tobias ne perçoit que les formes floues, diffuses, mouvantes et colorées, qui les entourent comme des flammes fraîches.

Evelyn ? S'il la sauve, son père ne sera pas condamné. La vérité n'éclatera pas sur lui, son enfance, la déficience complète de ses parents. Il sera épargné de cette honte, du fardeau familial devenu sien. Mais Tris sera en danger permanent, la folie d'Evelyn n'aura pas de fin, que la sienne. Il doit sacrifier sa mère. Dès que sa décision est prise, Evelyn s'efface dans une volute de fumée blanche, laissant un vide autour de la table flottante.

Les muscles des bras lui font mal, Tobias ne sait pas combien de temps il pourra ainsi supporter le poids du plateau de verre rond. Il doit tenir, pour ne pas être déficient total, c'est sa volonté, il peut lutter.

Natalie ? C'était la Gardienne. Le petit chignon juché sur sa nuque et son habit d'Altruiste taché du sang de sa blessure au flanc font comprendre à Tobias l'importance de sa lésion mortelle. Elle a été tuée par un Audacieux, l'un des co-factionnaires de Tobias, aveuglé par le sérum de simulation. Si elle vit, la malédiction des Prior cessera, plus de morts prématurées, plus de sacrifices pour l'hypothétique sauvegarde d'une humanité qui ne veut, ne peut peut-être plus être sauvée. Beatrice pourrait être sauvée… Ou peut-être pas. Elle était sacrificielle, Natalie n'avait comme mission que la sauvegarde, la transmission et l'ouverture de la boîte. Beatrice aussi, mais plus encore.

Uriah ? Comment pouvait-il savoir quel serait le destin d'Uriah, s'il avait vécu ? C'était un Audacieux, puissant, humain et déterminé. Un Divergent, lui aussi. Avait-il un rôle dans ce grand projet de rédemption biologique auquel le peuple de Chicago avait été contraint ? Comment le savoir ? Non, choisir Uriah serait égoïste, il ne s'agirait que de soulager sa conscience, torturée par la culpabilité d'avoir provoqué involontairement sa mort.

Marcus ? En quoi Marcus avait-il besoin d'être sauvé ? De sa culpabilité sans doute. Lui pardonner serait-il suffisant ? Doit-il sauver son père du poids de ses erreurs et de son crime conjugal et paternel ? Laver sa conscience de ses coups à sa femme et son fils ? Et surtout, mérite-t-il, plus que tous les autres d'être sauvé ?

La tyrolienne frôle un bâtiment de béton et de verre, partiellement détruit, hérissé de poutres métalliques et de gravats qui effleurent les étranges convives. Sur la surface en miroir du building, il voit l'image de Beatrice, planant les bras écartés, ivre de liberté. Comme elle était courageuse !

Pour l'avoir descendue déjà une fois, Tobias sait que la fin de la ligne s'approche.

Tris ? De quoi a-t-elle besoin d'être sauvée à présent qu'Evelyn est morte ? De la malédiction des Prior, évidemment ! Tobias est terrorisé à l'idée de la perdre, elle aussi, prématurément. Il a là le pouvoir de briser l'anathème. Mais quelles conséquences pour l'avenir de la ville, et du reste du pays ? Et la conjuration ira-t-elle au-delà de la simulation ?

Beatrice, sa Tris, la toute première, bien sûr, c'est évident. Mais avec quelles conséquences ? Plus que toute mission, elle considérait toute vie au-dessus de la sienne, plus utile, importante que la sienne. Seule cette sensation d'infériorité dominait sa vie, plus encore que son amour pour lui. Combien de vies en danger aurait-elle croisé au cours de son existence ? Combien de fois lui, Tobias, aurait-il pu lui sauver la vie, retenir sa petite amie qui lui filait dans les doigts pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête, quels que soient les dangers ?

Tobias se concentre, il est dans une simulation, un test. Mais il ne doit pas essayer de le manipuler, il veut savoir, vraiment. La voix monte à nouveau du néant, résonnant dans sa tête :

— Tu dois choisir, Tobias, la fin est proche…

Tobias hésite, réfléchit en apercevant, au loin, la gigantesque croix qui annonce l'urgence de freiner. La voix insiste d'un ton neutre et traînant :

— Tobias, il sera bientôt trop tard…

— Uriah ! Je choisis Uriah !

Aussitôt, la descente folle s'interrompt en douceur, l'étrange groupe reste suspendu dans le vide. Tobias sent ses muscles des bras se figer dans d'insupportables crampes.

— Tu dois justifier ton choix, Tobias…. souffle la voix douce et féminine.

— Evelyn… est ma mère. Mais elle mettrait Tris en danger permanent… Marcus… devait dire la vérité à son procès. Pas pour moi mais pour la génétique, l'espoir que sa sortie de la déficience peut apporter à ceux qui sont dans le même cas que lui… Natalie Prior… n'aurait jamais pu sauver Beatrice, elle avait le sacrifice en elle, dans sa lignée, et y était résignée. Sa mission est accomplie, mais elle n'aurait pas pu empêcher Beatrice d'accomplir la sienne, à tout prix… Beatrice ne pouvait pas être sauvée… articule-t-il un sanglot dans la voix.

Le souffle court, et le rythme cardiaque anarchique, le jeune homme, luisant de sueur, rassemble ses idées pour mettre des mots sur son ressenti. Il ne quitte pas du regard Beatrice, qui lui a tant manqué, pour imprimer dans sa mémoire le visage tant aimé. Par moment, elle et Tris se regardent affectueusement.

— Tris non plus, ne veut pas renier sa lignée, son destin, et son destin de Gardienne. Je ne fais que l'accompagner, je n'ai pas le droit de changer sa route parce que j'ai peur. Elle ne fait jamais rien sans raison, je… dois lui faire confiance.

Essoufflé, Tobias tente de contrôler sa respiration.

— Uriah… C'est lui que je dois choisir, parce que… je dois me pardonner, me laisser à moi, une autre chance… Accepter d'être un Audacieux à nouveau, d'en accepter les risques…

Quand Tobias ouvre les yeux, se sont ceux de Matthew qu'il voit, et une expression inquiète sur le visage.

— Quatre, ça va ? Tu es épuisé et tes muscles sont tétanisés !

Tobias, étourdi, se redresse en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux courts et légèrement bouclés. Puis il adresse un regard droit au psychiatre.

— Ça va. Quel est le résultat ?

— Tu es toujours Divergent. Mais… tu es compatible avec les cinq factions maintenant…

— Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir réussi les épreuves des cinq factions ! proteste Tobias. Tu as dû te tromper…

Matthew secoue la tête.

— Non Quatre. Tu t'es attaché à la vérité, en ne choisissant pas ton père, quelles que soient les conséquences pour toi. Cela fait de toi un Sincère. Tu as fait preuve de l'abnégation des Altruistes en ne choisissant ni Beatrice, ni Tris, au risque de modifier le destin de Tris et celui de toute la ville. Tu as su réfléchir et déceler la logique de ton épreuve, comme un Erudit l'aurait fait. Enfin, même si ça aurait pu paraître égoïste que tu choisisses Uriah pour effacer ton erreur, tu l'as au contraire acceptée, tu étais prêt à l'affronter, à te pardonner à toi-même pour sa mort, quoi de plus Fraternel que ça ?

— Et pour les Audacieux ? Le vide ?

— Oui, tu as oublié ton vertige pour te concentrer sur la force nécessaire pour tenir le plateau de la table, pour que personne ne tombe. En cela, tu as protégé ces personnes, en oubliant peur et souffrance, comme c'est demandé aux Audacieux.

Assis au bord du fauteuil de test, la tête et les épaules basses, Tobias semble se renfermer sur ces révélations. Après quelques instants de silence, Matthew s'inquiète sur l'impact de cette nouvelle sur son ami. Son instinct de psychiatre remonte à la surface.

— Tu devrais me parler, Quatre, si ce que tu as vu est difficile à encaisser, poursuit Matthew.

— Non, c'est tout le contraire, Matthew, lui répond le jeune homme avec un sourire. C'était… libérateur.

* * *

— Vous avez tous reçu le rapport final de Tobias, je pense, mes amis, demande à la cantonade Johanna aux membres du conseil de la gouvernance réunis autour de la table de réunion. J'ai regroupé vos propositions d'action pour la suite des événements. L'expédition est revenue depuis deux semaines et déjà, Milwaukee nous informe que le lac a nettement progressé ! Il est aux portes de la ville !

— Les habitants de Saint-Ignace m'envoient des messages fréquemment, le niveau du lac Michigan remonte. Ils n'ont pas constaté de dégâts notables. L'alimentation en électricité n'a pas subi de variation dans leur village.

— Dans combien de temps pensez-vous que l'eau reviendra jusqu'à Chicago ? demande Jack Kang.

— Le lac a déjà progressé. Sa position antérieure formait une langue qui descendait vers le Sud. Il était plus près de Milwaukee que de Chicago mais déjà, depuis le sommet de la tour Hancock, on l'aperçoit. Clairement, sa progression vers Chicago est très visible. Je dirais qu'il mouillera la clôture dans un peut-être deux mois. Le sol va absorber une partie de la première couche d'eau. Une fois le sous-sol imbibé, l'eau commence à s'accumuler en surface, explique la conseillère Erudite, intéressée par le débat pour une fois.

— Les portes d'entrée à travers la clôture sont terminées, complète Johanna. La ville est prête. Le ponton le sera aussi, très bientôt. Les bâtiments abandonnés de l'ancien parc d'attraction seront réhabilités pour les besoins du port de commerce et l'ancienne plage de loisirs sera nettoyée pour retrouver sa fonction d'origine. Les habitants ont vécu pratiquement sans loisirs pendant des décennies, la détente au bord de l'eau sera un véritable exutoire.

— Mark a listé les espèces végétales et animales aperçues lors de notre voyage, intervient Tris en invitant Mark du regard. Certaines seront utiles à l'équilibre du lac.

— Oui, les guppys sauvages sont des consommateurs de moustiques, approuve l'homme de la Marge, ils contribueront écologiquement à la régulation de ces nuisibles. Comme ils aiment les eaux calmes – je les ai surtout vus dans les criques abritées ou les trous d'eau – la zone du lac à l'intérieur de la clôture devrait leur convenir. J'ai mis tout ça dans mon compte-rendu.

— Nous vous faisons confiance, Mark, sourit Johanna, vos conseils seront les bienvenus à l'avenir. Tris, tu voulais proposer un projet ?

— Oui. Bien que je ne pense pas obligatoire que le conseil le valide, je tenais à vous le présenter. Je souhaite rétablir un système de factions.

L'annonce de Tris fait l'effet d'une bombe. Certains conseillers, bouche bée, ne pensent même pas à commenter. D'autres s'enflamment, pour ou contre, dans un brouhaha désordonné.

— Vous n'y pensez pas, Mademoiselle Prior ! Imaginez le traumatisme des gens qui en ont souffert ! Les familles des victimes de la guerre civile ! proteste un conseiller, révolté.

— Il n'est pas question de l'imposer à qui que ce soit. Mais j'ai recensé de très nombreuses personnes, nostalgiques du système, qui y trouvaient un équilibre et une cohésion. Matthew a reçu beaucoup de patients perdus, sans repères après leur abolition. Je ne vois pas pourquoi l'abolition aurait plus de légitimité que le rétablissement, dans la mesure où chacun a le choix ! insiste Tris.

— C'est inacceptable ! s'insurge le conseiller.

— Vous n'argumentez pas ! fulmine Tris. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il existe de règlement interdisant les regroupements associatifs, les déménagements ou activités de groupes ? Les formations spécialisées ? Car il s'agit de cela ! J'ai aussi l'intention d'un fonder une nouvelle ! Celle des Divergents. Il y a un précédent, à Milwaukeee. Une telle faction a été créée par mon grand-père et elle avait de nombreux adeptes.

— Mademoiselle Prior, il nous faudrait, pour nous prononcer, un projet plus construit qu'une simple annonce, suggère un conseiller prudent.

— Eh bien, Mademoiselle Prior pourrait intégrer cela à son mémoire de sociologie ?

La proposition du professeur, mentor de Tris, attire tous les yeux sur lui.

— Qu'en pensez-vous ? demande-t-il à son élève.

— Heu… d'accord, professeur. J'ai presque terminé, mais je peux ajouter ça.

— Les études de Mademoiselle Prior n'ont rien à voir avec l'organisation sociale et politique de notre ville ! Il faudrait changer toute la composition du conseil !

— Vous croyez ? interroge avec malice la jeune fille. Savez-vous combien sont favorables au rétablissement des factions dans votre assemblée ? Jack était déjà le leader des Sincères. Johanna a mené les loyalistes pour rétablir les factions, et dirige cette assemblée comme une Altruiste. Elle est également l'ancienne leader des Fraternels. Je pense aussi que nous avons la porte-parole des Erudits parmi nous. Tobias, Matthew et moi sommes Divergents, Audacieux ou Erudit de formation. Je ne demande pas une représentativité au conseil, mais elle y est déjà !

Les commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, se bousculent autour de la table de réunion. Johanna peine à ramener le calme parmi ses partenaires de travail.

— Mes amis ! Mes amis ! Voilà ce que je propose. Tris a un mémoire à rendre à son professeur, et des détails sur son projet à nous apporter. Mon enfant, je souhaite que nous puissions associer tous les habitants à ce projet, qui ne peut pas dépendre que de notre décision. Veux-tu le présenter en même temps que tu soutiens ton mémoire, à l'université, en amphithéâtre ?

Tris ouvre des yeux ronds.

— Vous voulez que je présente mon oral de mémoire en public ?

— Si tu veux fonder et diriger une faction, cela ne peut être qu'une expérience profitable pour toi, argumente son professeur. Je t'encourage à accepter l'offre de Johanna, c'est une excellente idée. Cela pourrait ouvrir l'année universitaire, d'ici quelques semaines, en septembre.

Tris ne se sent pas l'âme d'une dirigeante. Sa sœur Beatrice avait elle aussi refusé d'être leader du groupe des Rebelles, lors de la guerre civile, laissant Tobias, Tori et Harrisson se partager cette responsabilité. Elle avait pourtant guidé par son simple charisme, son tempérament volontaire, les décisions les plus importantes prises pour sauver la ville.

La jeune fille se sent un peu prise au piège de sa propre fougue. Mais en son for intérieur, elle reconnaît que son professeur n'a pas tort. Elle ne doit pas se défiler, si elle veut être crédible, et montrer au moins un comportement à l'image du discours qu'elle prône.


	47. Chapter 47

SIX SEMAINES PLUS TARD

Tris, le trac au ventre, entre dans le grand amphithéâtre. Il est étrangement bien rempli. Un brouhaha accompagne son arrivée. Quelle idée elle a eu d'accepter cette farce !

La conférencière du jour installe ses papiers sur le bureau : elle a préparé son plan et les grandes lignes de son exposé. Elle a convenu avec son professeur d'une durée écourtée de présentation, lui seul étant destinataire de l'intégralité de son mémoire. A sa grande surprise, Tobias entre par l'entrée basse, tenant par le bras Jonah. Elle ne pensait pas que le grand-père de son compagnon aurait le courage de sortir de l'orphelinat pour venir. Tris va à sa rencontre avec un sourire, et l'accompagne jusqu'au premier rang. Quelques étudiants habillés en tenue Altruiste, ivoire et grise se poussent pour lui laisser la place la plus confortable, ce qui fait sourire la jeune fille. Leur présence au premier rang n'est pas conforme à l'esprit de la faction dissoute, dont les gens cherchent à s'affranchir des principes les plus rigides ou inexplicables. Mais leur abnégation revient au galop dès que le besoin s'en fait sentir, on n'abandonne pas des années d'éducation en claquant des doigts.

Tout en haut et au fond, Johanna fait son apparition avec deux hommes. Tous trois s'installent à l'écart, tout en haut de l'amphithéâtre au dernier rang, en attendant le début du cours. Tris sourit avec un brin de crispation, Johanna a fait de la publicité pour son « cours » et tente de compléter l'amphithéâtre avec ses amis… Mais en fait, la salle est déjà quasiment pleine : son professeur de sociologie a battu aussi le rappel parmi ses étudiants.

Quand l'heure prévue pour le début de son exposé s'affiche sur l'écran rectangulaire mural au-dessus du tableau numérique, la jeune fille fait retentir la sonnerie indiquant aux étudiants que le cours va commencer, la dernière fois qu'elle a entendu cette sonnerie, c'est elle qui était assise parmi les étudiants, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Le silence s'installe dans la grande salle.

— Pendant des siècles, les habitants de cette ville, de ce pays, de ce monde, ont vécu sous différentes dictatures. Aussi, je n'en ajouterai pas une autre : si certains d'entre vous pensent que ce cours est obligatoire pour la validation de leur année, je les rassure, ils peuvent partir.

Quelques rires fusent dans les rangs, mais personne ne se lève pour quitter l'amphithéâtre.

— Je ne suis là que pour vous raconter une histoire, la vôtre en réalité. En fait, je passe mon examen de sociologie… J'avais une dissert' à faire ! Le vrai prof, il est dans les gradins…

La salle se secoue à nouveau de rires, mais personne n'envisage une seconde de remettre en cause la légitimité de la position de Tris, derrière le bureau, à sa place ce jour-là : tout le monde lit les journaux et les aventures du groupe entourant la célèbre Tris Prior ont fait le tour de la ville. Le professeur d'histoire des factions, un ancien Erudit qui a évolué avec cette société qu'il étudie sous tous ses angles, sourit à l'aveu de Tris.

— L'humanité n'a fait que balancer d'excès en excès inverses, tentant de trouver un équilibre entre ses ambitions, sa survie, et sa stupéfiante capacité à s'autodétruire… Quand les factions ont été créées par les fondateurs, l'Homme avait tant pêché par orgueil et par convoitise qu'il a obtenu l'effet inverse à ce qu'il souhaitait : la moitié de la population de ce pays, et des autres sur notre planète, a disparu, décimée par la recherche, entre autres, de la perfection génétique. Vous savez déjà cela. La haine, le mensonge, la lâcheté, la bêtise, l'égoïsme ont ravagé la terre entière. Logiquement, en se basant sur la conviction issue de philosophes anciens tels Rousseau, qui prétend que l'homme naît bon et que c'est la société qui le transforme, les fondateurs ont pensé que des factions imposant des valeurs contraires à ces vices pourraient rétablir une paix durable. Ce système a fonctionné, plus ou moins, durant deux siècles à Chicago, ce qui est très court à l'échelle d'une société, mais il a été perverti par des objectifs inhumains, totalitaires, égoïstes et bornés, un retour aux défauts originels, en somme. Il s'avère que ce système a également été testé, à l'insu de chaque cité, dans quatre autres grandes villes des Etats-Unis par le gouvernement, une institution dont, à Chicago, à peine une poignée d'être humains avaient seulement connaissance, il y a juste quelques mois. Tous les habitants intégrés alors dans ces cités expérimentales ont été soumis au sérum d'oubli pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. C'est pour s'investir dans ce projet que mon ancêtre Edith Prior s'est portée volontaire pour constituer une de ces familles fondatrices de la cité de Chicago, comme beaucoup d'autres, vos ancêtres, à vous qui êtes nés à Chicago. Les fondateurs ont compris que les plus vils côtés de la nature humaine étaient responsables de toutes ces destructions. Pour soigner ces maux, ils ont instauré des groupes de personnes, cinq, des factions, en imposant des règles censées développer les qualités inverses. Dans chaque cité, c'est une faction différente qui a été placée à la tête du conseil local. Etait-ce la solution ? A chacun de juger. Ils ont toutefois sans doute sous-estimé ou mal perçu trois concepts capitaux de l'Humanité.

Tris s'interrompt pour regarder son auditoire. Le pan vitré de l'amphithéâtre projette une lumière grisâtre sur le public, la pluie n'a cessé que depuis la veille, après une semaine ininterrompue. Le ciel encore encombré des résidus de sa colère obscurcit un peu l'immense pièce.

Jusque-là, elle s'est assise derrière le grand bureau, pensant simplement à voix haute, les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle avait été seule devant un écran. Les joues dans les mains et les coudes appuyés sur le bois laqué du bureau, le micro fixe du système audio devant sa bouche porte sa voix jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Ses yeux reprennent soudain conscience de tous ceux de l'assistance braqués sur elle.

— Oh, je pensais que vous seriez déjà partis ! dit-elle avec humour pour dissimuler sa propre gêne.

Quelques étudiants sourient, d'autres lèvent le nez de leur tablette, attendant la reprise du cours pour jouer à nouveau de leur stylet. Tris se lève, et entreprend de faire les cent pas devant le bureau pour canaliser sa tension et favoriser sa concentration. Le petit micro portatif fixé à sa veste d'Audacieuse renvoie sa voix dans la pièce par des haut-parleurs dissimulés.

Devant elle, Tobias se dit pour la millième fois qu'elle ressemble de plus en plus à Beatrice, surtout depuis que ses cheveux sont plus courts. Ressemblante, mais en plus… posée, plus mûre, moins écorchée peut-être, quoique ce soit parfois discutable. Dès qu'elle était anxieuse, Beatrice faisait les cent pas, ça avait le don d'énerver le jeune homme. Beatrice, elle, ça la calmait. Enfin, si on pouvait considérer que se griffer nerveusement la peau des bras, se mordre les lèvres ou les joues, ou se ronger les ongles étaient des signes de calme… Deux aimants qui se repoussent, mais ne peuvent se passer du magnétisme de l'autre.

Tris fait quelques pas dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Tobias baisse les yeux pour ne pas avoir à subir le début d'hypnose qu'impliquent ces mouvements répétitifs. Quelle drôle d'idée de gigoter tout le temps comme ça !

— La première chose qu'ils ont supposée, c'est que les êtres humains ne sont dotés que d'une seule des cinq valeurs constituant la base de chaque faction, ou qu'ils pouvaient canaliser et ne développer qu'une seule d'entre elles. Le test était conçu pour déterminer cette valeur et donc aider les adolescents à choisir leur faction, pour la vie. D'une certaine façon, ce test était objectif, puisqu'il permettait aussi de détecter les Divergents – les individus dotés de capacités pour deux factions au moins – durant l'année de leurs seize ans. C'était le but ultime, et inconnu de tous dans la cité, de cette expérimentation sociale. Imaginez devoir vous cacher, vivre dans la terreur, parce que… vous avez plus d'une qualité ? Certains habitants n'ont pas pu s'y résoudre. Pourquoi se limiter quand on peut être meilleur encore ?

Elle adresse un sourire plein de charme à Tobias.

— Mais il s'agissait, pour les dictateurs, qu'ils ne soient pas meilleurs qu' _eux_. Sans quoi, ils ne pouvaient plus contrôler ces « bons » citoyens, trop intelligents pour être soumis, trop curieux pour être sages. Personnellement, j'ai été très étonnée de savoir que quatre-vingt-quinze pourcents des tests révélaient une compatibilité de l'individu à sa faction d'origine. Ou alors, ces statistiques volontairement erronées étaient diffusées à la population, pour les conditionner à une normalité imposée ? C'est pourquoi l'efficacité du test a été remise en question et le sérum réévalué par nos scientifiques depuis. Il est d'autant plus fiable aujourd'hui que plus aucune pression n'est mise sur la population, ni pour s'y soumettre, ni pour obtenir un résultat attendu.

Quelqu'un tousse dans la salle. Tris avance d'un pas lent, de long en large, en croisant ses doigts entre eux, et en les tordant dans tous les sens pour favoriser sa concentration. Tout en marchant, elle passe d'un rai de lumière pâle à l'ombre du mur. Au passage, elle jette un œil sur son plan, posé sur le bureau.

— La seconde erreur commise a été, je crois, de considérer que les valeurs d'un individu ne changent jamais, et que le choix d'une faction était définitivement le bon dès le départ. Or, il a depuis toujours pourtant été prouvé que l'histoire, le vécu, l'environnement d'un individu influent sur son comportement, ses aptitudes et donc, sur les valeurs qu'il peut défendre aux différentes étapes de sa vie. Les adolescents de seize ans, modelés par une éducation confinée à une seule faction, devaient faire un choix sans retour possible, engageant leur vie entière. Une majorité ont pu s'intégrer dans leur faction et y vivre normalement, mais pendant combien de temps sans frustration ? Et combien ont souffert d'un mauvais choix ? Combien de suicides, de personnes enfermées dans leur mal-être ?

Tris s'aperçoit que, dans les gradins, les étudiants la suivent des yeux, passant d'un côté à l'autre de la salle. Absorbée dans son récit, elle reprend conscience qu'à ce moment précis des dizaines de paires d'yeux qui la scrutent et l'écoutent. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, quand Johanna lui a demandé de rendre public son compte-rendu. Elle s'était même demandé si elle ne voulait pas la tester. Cela fait plusieurs secondes qu'elle n'a pas parlé, dans un silence religieux, et elle s'assoit sur le bureau pour continuer.

La jeune fille essaie de rassembler ses idées, et d'oublier le monde qui la fixe. Elle tente de considérer cet exposé comme une réflexion, qu'elle se ferait à elle-même, toute seule. Contrôler son rythme cardiaque, et gérer ce que l'on a devant soi, comme une vraie Audacieuse…

— La troisième est que les fondateurs ont remplacé une dictature consumériste et guidée par la recherche de la perfection génétique par une autre, tyrannique, isolationniste et partant du postulat que la déficience génétique est inacceptable. Ils ont privé les gens de la valeur commune à laquelle tous aspirent : la liberté. Ils ont de plus, favorisé une consanguinité qui ne pouvait que retarder la guérison des gènes humains des abus auxquels ils avaient été soumis avant la Grande Paix. Ils ont encore une fois pêché par orgueil en pensant le système parfait, et en ont exclu ceux qui ne pouvaient pas s'y adapter. En voulant inclure tout le monde dans un modèle, ils ont créé l'exclusion, volontaire ou non, du système.

Une main se lève. Tris désigne l'étudiant et attend la question :

— Etes-vous favorable au rétablissement des factions ?

— Je crois que le système des factions a pu correspondre et fournir un cadre de vie acceptable, voire satisfaisant pour un grand nombre de personnes pendant des décennies. En ce sens, qui suis-je pour condamner un tel système ? Mais cette organisation a exclu, banni, des milliers d'êtres humains, les Sans-faction, et les Divergents, les familles de la Marge, les condamnant à la misère, à l'exclusion sociale, voire à la mort. Qui suis-je donc pour cautionner ce même système ? Donc, pour répondre à votre question, je suis favorable à un système de factions tolérant, non avec les valeurs qu'il établit dans chaque groupe – car un cadre sans respect ne sert à rien –, mais avec ses détracteurs. Un système qui sanctionne avec justice les écarts, qui autorise le changement de faction au gré de l'évolution de l'individu, si cela est nécessaire. Et surtout, je serais favorable à un système de factions qui ne soit ni imposé, ni interdit. Dans le passé, il a existé aux Etats-Unis de nombreuses communautés dont les individus se regroupaient par affinité religieuse ou culturelle. Il faut, à mon avis, admettre une société où, naturellement, par instinct grégaire peut-être, les êtres humains peuvent souhaiter se regrouper en fonction de valeurs communes. A condition que rien ne les y oblige, qu'ils ne l'imposent à personne d'autre, qu'ils ne soient pas sanctionnés de les quitter, ou d'en changer. En tant que simple citoyenne, j'ai demandé au conseil de la Gouvernance de les réintégrer dans la vie de la cité, sous cette forme tolérante et démocratique, car je pense qu'elles donneront un cadre à ceux d'entre nous, dont moi, qui en auront besoin pour guider leur vision de la vie. Un vote aura lieu bientôt à ce sujet, le résultat sera publié dans les journaux.

— Les factions, c'est l'esclavage ! crie quelqu'un dans les gradins.

Tris jette un œil vers l'endroit d'où est venu la voix, mais ne parvient pas à identifier son auteur.

— Qui que vous soyez, j'espère que vous entrerez au gouvernement ! répond Tris avec vigueur.

Quelques rires fusent.

— Les gens qui pensent comme vous, car vous pouvez être sûr qu'il y en a d'autres, auront besoin d'un représentant, qui exprimera ses opinions, et contribuera, par son vote, et ses arguments à éviter que les factions, si elles existaient à nouveau, ne s'enferment dans un système de type carcéral, et dans l'intolérance. Car c'est ainsi que je le vois, ce nouveau système : différent. L'ancien système des factions interdisait d'exprimer même l'idée de s'y opposer, c'était politiquement incorrect. Et le politiquement correct, c'est une forme de dictature du silence. Aujourd'hui, vous avez le droit de penser – et de dire – cela sans risquer de sanction, ou d'exclusion. Vous avez même le droit de créer un groupe, que vous pourrez appeler les « Libertaires », ou les « Affranchis » par exemple, puisque vous assimilez les factions à de l'esclavage. Pensez simplement qu'esclavage implique la contrainte. C'était le cas, et ce n'est pas ce en quoi je crois pour l'avenir. L'anarchie, comme modèle de vie refusant les règles autoritaires, et promouvant l'égalité et la propriété commune auto-gérée, ne tient pas compte d'une caractéristique de la nature humaine : les communautés humaines, quelles qu'elles soient, ont toujours fonctionné, depuis l'aube de l'humanité, dans un système comportant des représentants ou des décideurs, dans des sociétés de type patriarcal ou matriarcal, mono ou polycaméralistes. L'Histoire ne connaît pas de société libertaire réussie. Mais les êtres humains évoluent, à l'échelle des ères, alors pourquoi n'inventeriez-vous pas cette société si vous le pensez possible ? Mais en fait, de quoi parliez-vous ? Des factions ou du système des factions ? Car je pense qu'il faut les distinguer. En soi, les factions véhiculent des valeurs humaines des plus louables. Elles font ressortir les qualités humaines que chacun a en lui-même. C'est la façon dont on a organisé la société avec elles, qui a pêché. Moi, j'ai envie de fonder la faction des Divergents, pour ceux qui ne peuvent se limiter aux valeurs d'un seul groupe de personnes. Pour qu'ils puissent se sentir chez eux quelque part, et non pas chez eux partout, car ce n'est pas la même chose. Pour qu'ils aient un foyer, un endroit où se retrouver, où partager des valeurs communes, une recette de gâteau ou de boisson à partager, à défendre dans l'humour, un symbole sur le mur du bâtiment qui abritera leur siège, leur maison, leur refuge. Une faction des Divergents dans laquelle les Divergents ne seront pas obligés d'aller, s'ils préfèrent aller dans une autre, ou dans aucune.

— Et vous en seriez le leader ? demande une voix au fond de la salle.

— Non, j'ai beau être Divergente, j'ai choisi les Audacieux… Pour l'instant ! Je ne cherche pas à me créer une carrière ou une position indue. Je souhaite pour tous un choix qui corresponde à la vraie personnalité qu'on a au fond de soi. Peut-être que les factions ne sont pas nécessaires ? Je crois qu'elles sont des structures instinctivement humaines. Quoi qu'on puisse reprocher aux factions, ce n'était pas une idée nouvelle. Les factions existaient déjà avant la Grande Paix.

Un murmure étonné parcourt à nouveau l'assistance.

— Ces factions étaient autodéterminées, et vouées à la guerre et à la destruction. Le terme faction avait toujours une connotation guerrière. On incluait sous ce nom, les gangs, c'est-à-dire des groupes de jeunes délinquants qui avaient un mode de vie binaire : tuer ou se faire tuer. Sans jamais envisager d'autre façon de concevoir la vie. Les factions désignaient aussi des groupes militaires ou politiques extrémistes qui échappaient aux autorités ou les combattaient. Je crois que le Bureau a repris ce terme pour lui donner enfin un sens pacifique, démontant de fait la réputation des belliqueux, qui se réservaient le terme avec une gloire morbide.

Un autre étudiant demande la parole :

— Croyez-vous que seulement cinq factions représentent les valeurs globales auxquelles doivent aspirer les sociétés ?

Tris réfléchit un instant. Elle s'approche de son petit ami en souriant et se plante devant lui en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

— Si, comme moi, vous trouvez une personne qui aspire, et qui parvient, à cumuler la gentillesse, le courage, l'abnégation, la sincérité et l'intelligence, surtout de la laissez pas s'enfuir : vous ne trouverez pas mieux !

L'amphithéâtre résonne de rires et de commentaires à voix basse. Un sifflet fuse, sans doute un étudiant ou un spectateur qui, plus que les autres, connaît Tobias ou Tris. Au premier rang, le jeune homme secoue la tête et sourit à sa belle amie qui ne l'a pas quitté des yeux en prononçant cette réponse.

— Mais si je devais répondre sérieusement, je dirais qu'il doit y avoir autant de factions que vous, ou tout autre individu, trouveriez de raisons d'en créer, si cela permet aux hommes d'être heureux, de respecter toute vie, d'avoir des valeurs de bien. Je pense que se créeront autant de factions qu'on essaiera d'en dissoudre, parce que l'Homme est un animal grégaire, qu'il ressent la nécessité de se rapprocher d'un groupe aux mêmes aspirations. C'est le cas depuis l'aube de l'Humanité. Autant, donc, proposer des factions vertueuses, pour éviter que les vicieuses n'aient trop de place pour naître.

Même les plus farouches opposants aux factions parmi les étudiants n'émettent pas une objection à cette proposition. Comme si la société venait de trouver sa science exacte. Le silence enfle pour occuper tout l'espace. Une question qui déchire ce mutisme fait sursauter quelques penseurs absorbés.

— Est-ce que vous êtes Divergente comme Beatrice Prior ? demande une étudiante au second rang.

— Oui. Mais alors que ma sœur a fait évoluer sa Divergence de trois à cinq factions compatibles de par son vécu, je suis… née avec la compatibilité à toutes.

Les yeux au sol, Tris réfléchit un instant puis elle mime avec ses deux mains la forme pointue d'une montagne. Elle hésite à oser ce à quoi elle vient de penser. Ça ne fait pas partie de son travail de recherche, mais ça vient de lui traverser l'esprit, elle jette un œil à son professeur installé au premier rang, tout à droite de l'amphi. Décontracté sur son siège, il suit des yeux l'évolution de Tris, griffonnant par moment quelques mots sur son carnet. Il ne trouvera pas cette affirmation dans son rapport, mais Tris se lance tout de même.

— Nous sommes tous Divergents, assène-t-elle soudain en se redressant.

Des murmures tantôt désapprobateurs tantôt étonnés parcourent la salle. Tout en promenant ses mains placées en éminence pointue devant les gradins, elle explique :

— Tout comme une pyramide qui serait coupée en cinq portions horizontales et parallèles, nous sommes tous faits des cinq valeurs principales, au moins, caractérisant les factions. La portion de base, la plus large, domine notre comportement, et correspond à notre valeur la plus forte. Puis la seconde, un peu moins large, et ainsi de suite.

Tris resserre un peu ses mains pour former un pic plus pointu, plus aigu au sommet.

— Nos compétences varient d'un individu à l'autre et aussi, d'une période à l'autre de notre existence, les portions pouvant s'inverser en fonction de notre volonté et de notre vécu. Le test déterminait notre faction de base, à l'âge de seize ans, quand les autres capacités étaient plus discrètes.

Tris écarte à nouveau ses mains en gardant le bout de ses doigts joint, et en formant cette fois une montagne à base évasée, de toute la longueur de ses avant-bras.

— Mais si la base de nos compétences était assez large, plusieurs valeurs pouvaient être suffisamment détectables pour que le test les relève. Je pense donc que nous sommes tous Divergents, c'est juste que le test n'était pas assez sensible pour le découvrir.

Cette théorie soulève une onde de murmures dans tout l'amphithéâtre. Au premier rang, Tobias, qui n'avait jamais entendu l'opinion de Tris à ce sujet, ouvre la bouche de stupéfaction. En deux phrases, la jeune fille propose la paix entre les gens, une théorie qui panse les plaies de ceux qui se sont terrés pendant des décennies en se croyant anormaux.

Une autre question fuse au milieu de la grande salle :

— Avez-vous subi le test ?

— Non, les factions étaient abolies quand je suis… arrivée, le test d'origine n'était plus utilisé, et j'ai suivi une initiation d'Audacieuse. C'est le scanner à main qui m'a détectée Divergente à cent pour cent. Repasser le même test ne m'aurait rien apporté et le résultat aurait été faussé par mes capacités d'Audacieuse acquises à l'entraînement. Je savais déjà ce que je voulais faire, avec qui je voulais être, dans quel groupe m'épanouir, comme vous pouvez le voir à ma tenue. Cela m'amène à un pilier de ce que pouvait apporter aux habitants le système des factions : le sentiment d'appartenance. Rares sont les humains qui veulent délibérément vivre seuls et libres de toute attache, et cela ne les rend pas moins légitimes. Le système des factions était bien sûr basé sur la volonté utopiste de contrôler et éliminer les mauvais penchants humains, mais aussi à offrir à tout individu un groupe auquel s'identifier, en compensation des sacrifices consentis. L'unité était forte au sein de chaque faction, elles offraient un asile, un refuge, une famille d'adoption aux membres, une panoplie de règles communes, une certaine symbiose sociale. Mais dans le même temps, pour certains, elle créait une souffrance, une énorme frustration de devoir abandonner leur famille : « la faction avant les liens du sang ». Cette contrainte, inhumaine en soi, a contribué à déstabiliser les factions, car certains habitants refusant de faire un choix qui les éloignerait de leur famille, ont pu choisir une faction qui ne leur correspondait pas, par amour familial ou conjugal. L'amour ne peut pas être contrôlé, on ne peut ni s'obliger, ni s'empêcher de le ressentir, ou empêcher quelqu'un d'autre de le ressentir.

Tris arrête son regard sur Tobias, tous deux savent qu'ils ont eu un jour cette conversation. Le feu lui monte aux joues, à la gorge, à la tête. Elle s'émerveille encore une fois de l'inépuisable réservoir d'amour et d'émotion que constitue sa relation avec le jeune homme. Elle doit détourner ses yeux pour revenir à son discours.

— Un système qui nierait l'amour entre deux personnes, ou entre parents et enfants, ne peut mener qu'à la révolte, à la négation, à la fuite, ou pire… à la mort. Pourtant, même après tout cela, tous ces drames, ces sacrifices, il reste encore un sentiment qui fait se relever des peuples entiers, qui pousse à donner la vie même au milieu de guerres, comme cela s'est produit tout au long des décennies, parmi les Sans-faction par exemple. L'espoir. Les dictateurs n'ont que des armes extrêmes contre l'espoir, tellement il est puissant : l'extermination, ou… le sérum d'oubli, pour empêcher les gens de se souvenir, d'espérer. L'espoir n'est pas que bénéfique, puisque l'espoir de l'immortalité, ou de la perfection génétique, a poussé les hommes à des excès qui l'ont détruit. Mais l'espoir de pouvoir survivre, retrouver les êtres aimés, de sauver des vies aussi, celui-là est un moteur et a reconstruit notre société, il nous fouette chaque matin. A nous de la préserver cette société nouvelle, de la faire grandir. Notre groupe ne se limite plus à Chicago, nous le savons maintenant, elle est donc à reconstruire avec des espoirs encore plus grands, ceux des autres villes et peuples, même si c'est difficile, je suis sûre que c'est possible. Nous avons rencontré des gens loin de Chicago, ils nous ressemblent, en tous points. Pour redevenir des êtres vivants « humains » au sens psychologique du terme, il faut abandonner la quête désespérée des choses qui nous rendraient de meilleurs humains génétiques.

— Facile pour vous ! Vous êtes Divergente à cent pour cent et génétiquement pure ! lance une étudiante dans la salle.

La conférencière peut comprendre l'amertume de certains citoyens martyrisés pour leur déficience ou leur Divergence. Sa connaissance des thèmes de recherche des scientifiques qu'elle a côtoyés pendant des mois la rend consciente des colères et incompréhensions résiduelles qui demeurent encore ancrées au cœur des gens. Elle tente d'expliquer :

— J'ai passé des mois au centre d'Etude de la Divergence, à côtoyer des scientifiques. J'ai réalisé ce que signifie être génétiquement pur. Pur. Ce mot peut sembler laudatif, positif, enviable. Mais en réalité, qu'a-t-il impliqué pour les populations ? Le plus grand auto-génocide de l'histoire de l'humanité. La recherche de la pureté génétique, c'est-à-dire la disparition de gênes porteurs de maladies mortelles, d'handicaps, de vieillissement, en résumé, la recherche de l'immortalité s'est révélée être paradoxalement la plus mortelle quête jamais inventée. Seules des catastrophes géologiques ou naturelles majeures, comme l'explosion d'un super-volcan, ou un événement comme celui qui a provoqué la disparition des dinosaures et d'une bonne partie de tous les autres êtres vivants sur terre – la chute d'une méga-météorite – pourraient faire pire que ce que la recherche de la pureté génétique a produit. Vous avez plus de chances de mourir d'un retour de cette quête de pureté que de toutes les maladies qu'elle voulait éradiquer ! Donc voilà ce que je suis et que vous trouvez enviable : mortelle, sujette aux maladies encore incurables, et dotée d'une espérance de vie peut-être plus courte que la vôtre.

Le brouhaha se réveille à nouveau parmi l'auditoire, auquel la jeune fille donne une onde d'amplification en demandant :

— Ma Divergence me donne en outre une responsabilité d'exemple que je me sens bien incapable d'assumer. Trouvez-vous toujours ma position enviable ?

Tris s'interrompt pour se demander si elle doit parler de ce qu'elle a mentionné, juste après, dans son rapport. Mais c'est écrit, c'est qu'elle le pense, et elle se lance.

— Jeanine Matthews était sans doute la plus humaine de nous tous.

L'amphithéâtre enfle cette fois d'un murmure sourd de réprobation.

— Oh, pas au sens « bon, charitable, compatissant et sensible ». Mais humaine, au sens de la génétique. Le système des factions, pur et dur, qu'elle défendait si âprement, personne n'en était plus éloigné qu'elle. Cette nature humaine qu'elle voulait tant combattre, elle en était pétrie de son côté le plus sombre. Dans la préhistoire, une branche de l'humanité avait un cerveau conçu pour appliquer strictement un ensemble de règles établies, transmises de génération en génération, et qui assuraient la sécurité, la survie de l'espèce. Aucun d'entre eux n'envisageait de changer ou même infléchir aucune des habitudes, des normes, dans lesquelles ils avaient été élevés. Leur vie entière était consacrée à en appliquer strictement les principes, et à les transmettre à leur clan, à leur progéniture. Aucun n'aurait imaginé sortir du rang, se rebeller. Rien de ce qui les entourait ne devait sortir du cadre qu'ils connaissaient. Pendant des siècles, ils ont traversé les âges en appliquant strictement leurs principes immuables, jusqu'à bannir et rejeter toute différence, y compris parmi les leurs. Les enfants nés anormaux étaient abandonnés. Ces gens étaient incapables d'avoir une idée nouvelle, d'imaginer, d'inventer. La mémoire ancestrale avec laquelle ils naissaient guidait l'entièreté de leur vie, de leur comportement. Or, incapables de s'adapter aux changements, d'innover, ce peuple a disparu dans sa pureté originelle, car le monde a évolué, et qu'ils n'ont pas su s'y adapter. Pourtant, ce peuple ancestral – les Neandertal – ont croisé, dans la fin de leur règne, une autre branche de l'humanité, qui avait évolué en parallèle. Des membres de cette branche – les Cro-Magnon – ont parfois physiquement rencontré les derniers Neandertal. Là où ces derniers appliquaient une morale sans faille, les Cro-Magnon, en inventant, ont créé la Divergence...

Tris laisse l'assistance réaliser où elle voulait en venir en discourant sur la Préhistoire.

— Les hommes de Cro-Magnon naissaient sans cette mémoire ancestrale, sans connaissances héritées, avec un esprit vide, prêt à se remplir d'apprentissages, de nouveauté, d'inventions, d'audace, d'essais plus ou moins couronnés de succès. Leur esprit plus ouvert leur a permis de s'adapter aux évolutions sociales, géologiques, climatiques. Mais ils naissaient aussi sans valeurs héréditaires qu'il leur aurait suffi d'appliquer. Leur cerveau, vide à la naissance, pouvait être rempli de bon, comme de mauvais. Nous tous, ici, descendons de ces hommes de Cro-Magnon, plus évolués, plus inventifs, plus intelligents, plus tolérants et ouverts aux idées nouvelles. Et aussi plus brutaux, guerriers, fourbes… Certains se sont adonnés au meurtre et… au viol, y compris sur des membres des clans Neandertal… Les Cro-Magnon ont admis dans leurs rangs les enfants métisses des deux peuples, là où les Neandertal les abandonnaient à la naissance, effrayés par leur différence. Nous tous, ici, descendons potentiellement soit des Cro-Magnon purs, soit des enfants métisses rescapés de la disparition de la branche la plus obtuse de leurs ancêtres. Quel rapport me direz-vous ? Jeanine Matthews ne prônait rien de moins que le retour aux valeurs uniformes, transmises, incontournables, immuables, qui réglaient la vie des Neandertal. Le retour à ce comportement qui a fait d'eux involontairement des êtres humains génétiquement purs, sans différences, sans Divergence, mais qui les a menés à la disparition faute d'ouverture d'esprit… Son obstination aveugle était celle de ce peuple disparu.

Nombreux sont les auditeurs, dans l'assistance, qui ricanent à la comparaison entre Jeanine Matthews et le peuple disparu des Neandertal. Mais aucun ne parvient à trouver de faille dans cette analogie stupéfiante.

— Une société qui reviendrait à ces valeurs de pureté, d'exclusion de la différence, à cette rigidité comportementale, serait immanquablement menée à sa perte. Jeanine était aveuglée par la perfection elle aussi. Or cet objectif, à l'échelle de l'humanité, ou même d'un peuple, est inatteignable. Les hommes de Cro-Magnon avaient des règles, car toute société en a, mais ils ont su les adapter, les discuter, les voter même. Ils ont dû lutter contre leurs délinquants, contre l'intolérance, mais ils ont accepté au fil des siècles, de le faire. Ils ont sauvé leur espèce, la nôtre, par ce comportement. Mais nous portons, dans nos gènes, aussi, les traces des valeurs rigides morales des Neandertal, dont nous devons retenir la sagesse. Malgré son quotient intellectuel élevé, Jeanine était rétrograde et a imprégné son comportement du refus de la différence hérité de nos ancêtres les plus draconiens. Quoi qu'on fasse, on ne peut pas lutter contre le capital génétique avec lequel on est né sans en payer le prix. Mais on peut influencer nos penchants, par la raison, l'expérience, le partage. En utilisant la nature humaine, dans son côté clair, contre elle-même, dans son côté sombre. Et inversement. La Divergence existe depuis la nuit des temps, et les fondateurs avaient compris qu'elle était la solution ultime contre les abus scientifiques que les hommes se sont auto-infligés. Ils ont choisi un moyen expéditif pour que l'humanité, par elle-même, se rende compte de son importance, et de son omniprésence. A nous de ne pas reproduire nos erreurs.

Tris reprend son souffle un instant. Habitée par son discours, elle s'est laissé entraîner dans son propre exposé.

— J'ai découvert un texte qui avait bien sûr été caché aux habitants des factions, puisqu'ils se pensaient seuls au monde. Un texte qui doit vous permettre de vous sentir appartenir à la faction du monde, à celle des Etats-Unis, à celle de Chicago, à celle de votre famille, à celle des étudiants, ou à tout autre groupe qui vous apporterait le bonheur. Il vous poussera peut-être à construire la démocratie de cette ville, et à y participer. C'est la Constitution des Etats-Unis. Peut-être doit-elle être rénovée, modernisée, adaptée aux souffrances, aux guerres passées, aux réalités du présent, aux projets d'avenir ? Lancez-vous, si vous le pensez, avec des mots, des idées, des actions au bénéfice de tous, et aussi pour vous. Car ce texte dit que la société a besoin de nous tous, de vous, pro-factions, anti-factions, sans opinion, parce qu'il vous désigne comme son origine, il vous montre du doigt, il commence par « Nous, le peuple » et ne fait pas de distinction dans sa composition.

Tris descend de son perchoir, elle éteint le micro, signifiant la fin de son exposé. Elle respire un grand coup.

C'est terminé.

Tout au fond de l'amphithéâtre, l'un des deux hommes qui accompagnent Johanna se lève et se met, seul, à applaudir, bruyamment, régulièrement, énergiquement, sans faiblir. Johanna et le second homme l'imitent, puis Tobias, debout au premier rang, et Jonah, et tout l'amphithéâtre se met à enfler du vrombissement puissant des mains qui se frappent l'une contre l'autre. Son professeur de sociologie, levé, s'est joint à l'assistance. Quelques sifflets longs et chantants fusent pour accompagner les vibrations de l'air de la pièce qui parviennent par vagues à Tris. Les tressaillements lui semblent se répercuter dans tout son corps, remontent le long de son buste et serrent soudain sa gorge d'émotion. Au fond de l'amphithéâtre, l'homme qui avait lancé le mouvement est le dernier à éteindre ses applaudissements. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les étudiants rangent leurs affaires et coulissent le long des bancs, se répartissent dans les allées et les escaliers pour rejoindre la sortie, dans un brouhaha persistant. Le professeur, presque ex-membre du gouvernement de Chicago puisque Mark doit le remplacer, félicite la jeune fille avant de quitter l'amphithéâtre et Tris rejoint Tobias et Jonah au premier rang.

— Quel succès ! raille Tobias.

— Tu as aimé ? demande Tris avec un sourire gêné.

— J'aime presque tout ce que tu dis, la taquine-t-il, mais il reprend son sérieux pour lui dire : c'était… juste et beau.

— Bravo, gamine, dit Jonah sur un ton jovial. Tu devrais aller raconter ça aux bureaucrates de la capitale !

— C'est précisément ce que j'allais proposer à Mademoiselle Prior, cher Monsieur ! dit une voix d'homme près d'eux.

Tous les regards se tournent vers l'homme qui les rejoint. Il s'agit de l'un des deux accompagnateurs de Johanna, qui s'était installé tout en haut de la salle de cours. Il est grand, souriant, les cheveux châtains grisonnants sur les tempes, et de séduisantes rides en patte d'oie au coin de ses yeux rieurs. Son teint plutôt pâle révèle un emploi plutôt institutionnel qu'au grand air. Il porte des chaussures noires brillantes et un pantalon noir d'une facture rare à Chicago. Sa chemise, dont la couleur bleu clair rappelle celle de ses yeux, est modestement ouverte au col. Négligemment, il se sert de son index comme d'un porte-manteau pour retenir sa veste posée sur son épaule et pendant dans son dos. L'homme, l'air très sûr de lui, offre sa main droite à serrer à Tris. Elle la saisit avec un certain étonnement et se laisse presque secouer par la poigne du nouvel arrivant. Johanna, près de lui, fait les présentations :

— Monsieur, permettez-moi de vous présenter Tris Prior, notre conférencière du jour, conseillère consultante de la gouvernance de Chicago.

— Mademoiselle, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, je suis très impressionné par votre exposé ! Et par vos réalisations dans cette ville !

— Voici Tobias Eaton, son compagnon, et Jonah Johnson, le grand-père de Monsieur Eaton, poursuit Johanna.

L'homme serre toutes les mains qui se tendent vers lui.

— Mes amis, je vous prie d'accueillir Monsieur Thomas Harper, de Washington, qui nous fait l'honneur de venir spécialement écouter Tris et discuter avec la gouvernance de Chicago de tout ce qui s'y est passé depuis deux ans.

— Washington ? s'étonne Tobias. Vous êtes venu de Washington pour nous parler ?

— Certainement ! Et j'en suis très heureux ! Votre réputation a largement dépassé les limites de votre clôture !

— Excusez-moi, monsieur Harper, mais comment êtes-vous venu de Washington ? insiste le compagnon de Tris.

— En avion ! Les liaisons aériennes entre les grandes villes reprennent partiellement, et j'ai pu utiliser la piste de l'ancien aéroport Midway de Chicago, réutilisé par le Bureau du Bien-Être génétique, précise l'homme.

Tobias acquiesce en signe de compréhension. Tris, le regard bas, semble dans ses pensées, le nom de l'homme lui paraît presque familier, mais comment cela se pourrait-il ? Elle n'a jamais quitté Chicago pour une autre grande ville, mis à part Milwaukee !

Le petit fils de Jonah lui jette un œil et se demande ce qui préoccupe soudain sa petite amie. Tout-à-coup, elle relève la tête, les yeux ronds de stupéfaction. Elle vient de réaliser où elle avait déjà vu le nom de cet homme : dans le dossier de Johanna, destiné à demander une aide pour le projet Résurgence et l'expédition. Ce nom…

— Vous êtes le Président, Monsieur Harper, n'est-ce-pas ? demande Tris sur un ton calme.

— Le Président des Etats-Unis nous honore de sa visite, confirme Johanna avec un sourire en hochant la tête.

— Le Président ? reprend Tobias sidéré.

— Ah ben vous tombez bien, on a plein de choses à vous demander ! clame Jonah avec la candeur des personnes âgées délivrées de tout frein social.

— Je vous écouterai avec plaisir, Monsieur Johnson. Dans un premier temps, je tiens à féliciter Mademoiselle Prior pour son intervention édifiante ! Etes-vous enseignante à temps plein ?

— Oh non, Monsieur ! Tout comme les gens n'aiment pas être privés de liberté, ils n'aiment pas non plus être privés d'information, ou d'esprit critique. A la demande de mon amie Johanna Reyes, j'ai simplement partagé une expérience vécue avec la relève, ce qui me sert aussi à valider mon diplôme, répond simplement Tris en souriant.

— Formidable ! Je serais très heureux, Mademoiselle Prior, si vous acceptiez d'être missionnée par le gouvernement des Etats-Unis pour partager votre expérience dans d'autres cités et les aider à se relever de terribles guerres civiles et dissensions sociales, à commencer par Washington !

— Vous voulez m'embaucher pour parler !? Monsieur, je pense que vous êtes entouré d'un grand nombre de personnes qui sauraient faire cela mieux que moi ! conteste Tris. Tout ce que j'ai dit est enregistré, et pourrait être réutilisé.

— Pour parler, réfléchir et me proposer des solutions ! Rien ne vaut le contact direct, pour croire ce qu'on entend, et bénéficier de l'expérience vivante de révolutionnaires tels que vous ! Je vous en prie, réfléchissez à ma proposition, Mademoiselle Prior. Je suis sûre que cette mission de voyages conviendrait à un esprit curieux et inventif tel que le vôtre !

Le Président a touché précisément la corde sensible de Tris, apprendre, continuer à apprendre, elle ne veut que ça... Ou plutôt, presque que ça… Tobias s'est figé, en retrait de Tris, il a l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre, de s'enfoncer dans une faille béante sous ses pieds, de regarder disparaître sa bien-aimée au loin sans rien pouvoir faire pour la retenir. Son cœur se soulève en une nausée qui envahit sa bouche et lui donne le vertige. Comment Tris pourrait-elle refuser une telle offre ? Il se sent soudain maudit par la vie. Après la guerre, la culpabilité, c'est la Présidence des Etats-Unis d'Amérique qui est en train de lui voler l'amour de sa vie…

— Monsieur le Président, dit Tris, je suis très honorée de votre confiance, mais vous vous apercevriez vite que je ne suis personne, sans les gens qui m'entourent. J'ai la chance d'avoir une famille, des amis. Ils sont mon air et mon énergie.

— Tris ! essaie d'interrompre Tobias, qui s'accroche à la dernière lueur de lucidité qui lui reste.

En aucun cas, il ne veut être un frein à la vie inespérée que le Président offre à sa petite amie. La jeune fille lui jette un regard déterminé et inflexible.

— Vous êtes une redoutable stratège, Mademoiselle Prior ! Loin de moi l'idée de détruire une alchimie qui fonctionne si bien, et de contredire par ma proposition, la théorie que vous avez si bien défendue dans votre exposé ! Je suis certain que les compétences des gens qui vous accompagneront, quelles qu'elles soient – permettez-moi de parler au futur – sauront avantageusement être transférées à Washington, ou dans la cité de votre choix, si vous me promettez de venir me voir souvent !

En arrière, Tris tend sa main vers Tobias pour qu'il y glisse la sienne. Au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, il noue ses doigts aux siens fortement, et s'approche de son épaule.

— J'ai besoin de réfléchir, Monsieur, avec mon compagnon et les gens qui m'entourent. Mais je vous remercie pour cette offre très généreuse.

— Parfait ! Je reste deux jours à Chicago, j'espère qu'il sera possible de vous associer tous les deux à chacun de nos repas et réunions de travail ! dit le Président Harper en regardant Johanna pour s'assurer de la faisabilité de sa demande.

Johanna acquiesce de la tête en souriant avec gratitude.

— Monsieur Eaton ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? reprend le Président

— Je me rangerai à chacune des décisions de Tris, Monsieur le Président. J'ai compris depuis longtemps que je devais lui faire confiance, aveuglément… répond Tobias.

— Vous êtes trop modeste, Monsieur Eaton ! Je suis sûr de la réciprocité de vos décisions ! Monsieur Johnson, je serais ravi de vous avoir à ma table aussi pour dîner, à vingt heures. Je serai à votre écoute toute particulière !

— Gamin, trouve-moi un costume ! lance Jonah à son petit-fils, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Le Président serre à nouveau les mains de ses interlocuteurs puis s'éloigne aux côtés de Johanna, suivi de près par son garde du corps.

— Vous aviez raison, Madame Reyes, ces deux-là sont inséparables ! glisse le Président à l'oreille de Johanna en s'éloignant.

— Oui, Monsieur le Président, je crois que c'est évident ! répond la dirigeante de la ville.

Le Président n'a pas encore quitté l'amphithéâtre que Tobias empoigne Tris en l'entourant de ses bras, et la soulève pour l'embrasser furieusement.

— T'es incroyable ! S'il y avait eu des martiens dans la salle, tu les aurais certainement convaincus aussi ! lui glisse-t-il admiratif. C'est une chance incroyable qu'il t'offre là !

Tranquillement, la nouvelle diplômée entoure le cou de son petit ami et lui pose un baiser sur la bouche.

— Aucune proposition ne m'intéresse, si je ne suis pas avec toi. Je veux que nous en discutions à tête reposée, toi et moi, et aussi avec nos amis, et notre famille, ok ? Tout ce dont je pouvais rêver est ici à Chicago avec vous tous, je ne veux rien perdre de tout ça… murmure Tris contre sa joue.

— J'ai eu très peur que le Président t'emmène loin de moi, lui murmure Tobias à l'oreille en serrant de toutes ses forces ses bras autour de son buste.

— Jamais, lui répond Tris en lui rendant son étreinte.

— Fais pas ta montagne inflexible, petiote, votre vie, elle est à Washington et ailleurs, maintenant. Quant au reste, chez vous, ce sera mieux qu'ici ! grogne le vieil homme derrière Tobias en les regardant avec embarras s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

— Quoi que tu décides, Tris, je t'aime, dit Tobias d'un ton solennel en prenant le visage de sa petite amie dans ses mains et en la fixant intensément. Que penses-tu de cette proposition du Président, vraiment ?

— C'est… tentant ! avoue Tris.

— Il est venu en avion, hein… se plaint Tobias en grimaçant. Une vie de voyages… ça me réjouit d'avance !

— Je te distrairai pendant les trajets, j'ai déjà expérimenté ça…

— Ok… Alors, a priori, on y va ?

— Peut-être bien.

— Tris ? souffle-t-il dans son oreille.

— Oui ? répond-elle, le sang battant dans ses veines comme à chaque fois qu'il colle le moindre centimètre de peau contre la sienne.

— Veux-tu m'épouser et me faire l'honneur de me donner ton nom ?


	48. Message intermédiaire

Je vais mettre en ligne la suite (et fin : encore 4 chapitres) de cette fanfiction. Le texte et la couverture sont enregistrés chez un notaire. Toute copie ou réutilisation sans l'autorisation de l'auteur sont interdites.

Le concept, les personnages de Divergente, restent la propriété exclusive de Veronica Roth.

L'histoire de Résurgence va faire l'objet d'une impression sous forme de livre, à la demande de certains de mes proches, aux fins de diffusion dans mon entourage, pour mon plaisir personnel. Je n'ai bien entendu pas le droit de tirer bénéfice de mon histoire.

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui ont commenté ou aimé mon pourrez, si vous le souhaitez, suivre l'actu sur ma page facebook : NaraAuteur


	49. Chapter 48

DEUX ANS PLUS TARD

— Tobias ?

— Mmmh ? marmonne le jeune homme la bouche pleine de gâteau au chocolat.

Même ici, à Seattle, la recette les a suivis. Aucun moyen d'accepter de voyager sans la précieuse recette dans les bagages. Tris le cuisine en un tournemain et Tobias pourrait presque se féliciter d'avoir choisi les Audacieux, lors de sa Cérémonie du Choix, juste pour avoir pu connaître cette friandise. Tris s'approche de Tobias assis dans le fauteuil. Elle en fait le tour par l'arrière et se penche sur lui pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou, comme une cravate, et pour poser sa joue contre la sienne. La peau de sa cicatrice, blanche et douce, se frotte quelques secondes à la barbe naissante que Tobias n'a pas rasée ce jour-là, la jeune femme a toujours adoré ce contact rêche et brûlant.

Le petit appartement moderne dans lequel ils sont installés est bien exposé. Tout près du lac Washington et à quelques minutes de l'université de l'Etat de Washington, ils ont préféré sa simplicité à l'appartement Présidentiel que Thomas Harper voulait mettre à leur disposition. Ils se sentaient plus libres de leurs mouvements, étouffés qu'ils étaient, à chaque déplacement avec le Président, par le ballet continuel de son personnel et de ses assistants, même en son absence.

Tris s'est prise de passion pour la brocante. Tout ce bric-à-brac ancien lui semble représenter des bribes matérielles de ce passé qu'elle a acquis, recherché, et hérité. Les villes, redevenues presque des villages après la Grande Paix tant les populations y ont été décimées, se relevant doucement de leurs blessures, l'heure n'est pas au gaspillage. Des artistes du quotidien redonnent vie au mobilier récupéré, et Tris adore l'Histoire que portent ces objets. Le Président s'était étonné de la facture misérable qu'il avait reçue pour meubler leur deux pièces. Un canapé bleu – nostalgie de celui qui meuble leur logement à l'orphelinat de Chicago – deux fauteuils en rotin recouverts d'épaisses galettes de tissu beige rembourrées et ponctuées de gros boutons noirs, une table en bois toute simple avec quatre chaises en bois, composent le mobilier spartiate de la pièce principale. Rien qui ressorte particulièrement, contre les murs beige clair unis. Dans la chambre, un lit, dans lequel ils rient de se trouver à l'étroit : de taille classique, coiffé d'une armature métallique en arc de cercle, ils s'y sont cognés un nombre incalculable de fois, occasionnant maints fous rires. Le large lit carré improvisé de Tobias est resté à Chicago, dans leur appartement de l'orphelinat, leur refuge, leur mémoire, comme un lieu de villégiature adoré. Une commode et une armoire gris foncé en tout et pour tout, tranchant sur les murs blanchis à la chaux, leur permet de ranger leurs vêtements. Seul l'équipement informatique de Tobias, sur un bureau contre un pan de mur dans la grande pièce, tranche par sa modernité et ses matériaux de pointe.

Situé en hauteur, au dixième étage d'une tour, Tris n'a pas trouvé utile de mettre des rideaux aux fenêtres, elle ne voulait rien d'autre entre eux et l'extérieur, que le verre de la vitre. Rien entre elle et le ciel, rien entre elle et la vie. Les levers et couchers de soleil sont un spectacle quotidien inépuisable dont aucun des deux ne se lasse. Dans le passé, le coucher de soleil était un moment d'angoisse : le soleil se lèvera-t-il le lendemain ? Dans un bain de sang ? Combien pourront admirer le suivant, à Chicago ?

Maintenant, les couchers de soleil décorent les murs unis de ses camaïeux changeants de rose, de rouge, de feu. Pas besoin de peinture, avait dit Tris avec philosophie, la nature pourvoit au décor.

Au loin, ils peuvent même apercevoir la forêt dont les photos et récits ont fait saliver Mark. Pas besoin de tableaux non plus. Quelques photos souvenir leur suffisent pour se sentir bien.

Tris ne veut jamais rien entre elle et le reste du monde. Rien entre le soleil et sa peau, impossible de lui faire mettre une casquette ou des lunettes, ce qui lui a occasionné de beaux coups de soleil quand ils étaient à Miami ou à Las Vegas. Rien non plus entre la pluie et ses vêtements : elle rentre régulièrement trempée de ses sorties, pour étendre dans la salle de bain, dans la douche, accrochés sur de pauvres cintres, ses vêtements d'Audacieux dégoulinants.

Rien non plus entre sa peau et celle de son mari. Souvent, une fois seuls chez eux et dès qu'elle en ressent le besoin, Tris décide de se déshabiller, et retirer les pulls et les tee-shirts de son mari, pour pouvoir à tout moment se lover contre le torse nu de Tobias, et juste pour « supprimer tout obstacle entre eux ». Elle ne cesse de s'émerveiller des incroyables perceptions et sensations que peuvent transmettre cette enveloppe de peau, si fine, qui les recouvre tout entiers. Cette torride habitude prise par Tris depuis qu'ils sont dans un appartement sans vis-à-vis leur a occasionné plus d'un retard à d'importants rendez-vous… Tous deux ont décidé d'enfouir, d'oublier les préceptes pudiques des Altruistes qui ont bercé leur rencontre. Une façon de lutter, façon Audacieux, contre une peur irrationnelle.

Mais ce soir-là, Tris est vêtue d'un débardeur gris et d'un pantalon noir ajusté d'Audacieux, sa faction d'adoption. Pliée en deux en avant par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil, pour câliner Tobias, Tris laisse glisser sur ses épaules ses fins cheveux, lisses et doux. Ils ont repoussé aussi longs qu'avant sa noyade et viennent recouvrir ses bras et Tobias adore y glisser ses doigts pour jouer avec les mèches souples. Ils entrecroisent leurs doigts et les anneaux nuptiaux, que la jeune femme a voulus tatoués sur leur annulaire gauche respectif, se joignent pour former un huit infini. Tris avait préféré ce tatouage à tout autre symbole pour leur mariage, il lui semblait bien plus fort qu'une parure en métal, superficielle et amovible, qu'on peut enlever à sa guise en se déresponsabilisant des engagements pris.

— J'aimerais retourner à Chicago, dit la jeune femme à voix basse en embrassant la joue ombrée de Tobias.

Tris a l'air sérieux, presque grave. Tobias baisse sa tablette et la pose sur ses genoux. Son rapport attendra bien quelques minutes, le Président attendra, puisque Tris est là, contre lui, et lui parle.

— Pourquoi cette demande subite ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant. Tu ne te plais plus à Seattle ? s'enquiert-il doucement.

— Si, j'aime cette ville, j'aime sa pluie, sourit Tris.

Tobias lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. Tris et sa pluie !

— Mais c'est chez moi, chez nous, Chicago. Les plaines me manquent, le lac, la plage aussi. Et Edith doit avoir tellement grandi ! Nous n'y sommes pas allés depuis longtemps.

— Seulement six mois Tris, c'était pour le mariage de Christina et Mark ! dit Tobias en riant. Et tu veux déjà m'enfermer encore dans une boîte de conserve volante… Tu es sans pitié ! Mais tu as raison, Edith a grandi. Caleb nous envoie des photos, elle semble pétillante. Susan a l'air complètement gaga de leur fille ! Mais dis-moi, je ne crois pas que ce soit à notre nièce que tu pensais quand tu as dit vouloir retourner à Chicago, je me trompe ?

— Non, tu ne te trompes pas, pas seulement, souffle Tris, la bouche dans son cou. J'aimerais y retourner quelques mois.

— Quelques mois ? Nous y sommes rarement restés plus d'un mois depuis que nous voyageons. Nos obligations nous contraignent souvent à écourter nos séjours là-bas. Tris, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tobias pose sa tablette par terre, attrape la main de son épouse et l'oblige à faire le tour du fauteuil. Puis il la fait tomber sur ses genoux, en travers des accoudoirs et enrobe son bras autour de ses épaules. La jeune femme profite de ce contact pour poser sa tête au creux de son cou et l'entourer de son bras libre, en soupirant de bien-être. Elle mesure son bonheur en regardant Tobias. Elle a connu un jeune homme perpétuellement sombre, pensif, triste, sans perspective, constamment sur la défensive, fermé à la lumière. Devant ses yeux, ceux de son cher amour paraissent plus clairs de leur renaissance, leur bleu est moins foncé, leur éclat la magnétise à chaque seconde. Tobias s'est à nouveau autorisé à vivre, à croire en lui, et en l'humanité.

— Susan m'a dit qu'Edith grandissait à vue d'œil ! Tu te rends compte, elle a déjà un an, et elle marche ! s'extasie Tris. Elle m'a dit ce matin que Caleb ne sait plus où donner de la tête chez eux : Susan ne veut se débarrasser d'aucun des vêtements qu'Edith ne peut plus mettre !

— Tris, tu changes de sujet… reproche Tobias gentiment.

— Pas vraiment, souffle-t-elle contre sa bouche. Je suis sûre que je peux décider Susan à faire du vide dans l'armoire d'Edith, si c'est pour la bonne cause…

Tobias suspend un instant son attention du visage de sa femme pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle vient de dire. En attendant l'explication sur son désir de rentrer à Chicago, Tobias passait son doigt distraitement sur sa joue, son nez, et ses arcades sourcilières, la tête penchée sur le côté dans une attitude de contemplation patiente. Il attendait avec un peu d'inquiétude la raison pour laquelle Tris voulait retourner si longtemps à Chicago, après qu'elle ait passé deux ans à s'épanouir en voyageant, et à se rendre dans toutes les villes convalescentes des Etats-Unis.

Mais il réalise sans réellement parvenir à en accrocher sa conscience, en un éclair, que Tris vient de lui en donner la raison. Il recule légèrement la tête pour scruter fébrilement les yeux de son épouse. Ils le regardent, francs et droits, comme toujours, mais aujourd'hui, ils ont un éclat qu'il n'y a encore jamais vu, une lumière qui en remonte du fond et jette des rayons de soleil tout autour de sa pupille. Sa bouche, close, s'étire en un sourire si discret qu'il n'est pas sûr de le voir, mais qui lui semble pourtant irradier tout son visage et illuminer la pièce toute entière. Tris attend, le cœur battant, la réaction de l'homme de sa vie.

— La bonne cause ? Tris ? articule Tobias en déglutissant avec peine, comme si deux mains puissantes étaient en train de l'étrangler.

— Si je dis à Susan que nous en avons besoin, je suis sûre qu'elle videra son armoire… répond la jeune femme à l'interrogation fulgurante qu'elle voit dans les yeux de Tobias, arrondis et figés par l'enjeu.

Tobias pousse une sorte de cri rauque en enveloppant avec brusquerie tout le corps frêle de Tris de ses bras de feu et de force. Il la serre tant, si puissamment, la bouche sur son front, les yeux fermés et crispés de joie contenue, que la jeune femme ne peut plus respirer.

— Tu m'étouffes ! s'écrie Tris en riant. Tu _nous_ étouffes…

Tobias la relâche aussitôt comme s'il réalisait soudain qu'il était en train de la tuer sans s'en apercevoir. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de la resserrer immédiatement contre lui, en prenant sa bouche avec la force de l'émotion qui soulève son cœur. Son pouls précipité est prêt à faire exploser ses veines.

Il la regarde comme un fou, en caressant ses cheveux en arrière, pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas rêvé, qu'il a bien compris, et qu'il peut réellement faire éclater son bonheur, là, celui qui l'empêche de parler, au fond de sa gorge ce nœud d'amour qui s'apprête à se séparer en deux puis à regonfler pour reprendre sa taille de géant. Mais Tris lui sourit, bien sûr que c'est vrai, son miracle, sa vie, sa femme chérie porte leur enfant.


	50. Chapter 49

SIX MOIS PLUS TARD

Le Président Thomas Harper appuie sur le bouton en face de lui, sur son bureau. La porte Ouest du Bureau Ovale se déverrouille et son assistant personnel entre dans la pièce. Jamais il ne le dérangerait à cette heure-là sans une bonne raison. C'est pourquoi le dirigeant n'a pas hésité une seconde à le faire entrer.

— Que se passe-t-il, Cole ?

— Monsieur le Président, ce sont des nouvelles de Chicago !

— Bonnes j'espère ? interroge Thomas Harper sans lever le nez de sa lecture.

— Excellentes, Monsieur ! C'est Tobias Prior, qui vous annonce que son épouse Tris a accouché !

Le Président lâche sa tablette et lève les yeux, en arborant un large sourire pour partager la bonne nouvelle avec son fidèle ami et collaborateur.

— Aaah, déjà ? Formidable ! Comment va-t-elle ? C'est une fille, j'espère !

— Tris Prior va bien et a mis au monde une petite fille qu'elle a prénommée Hope, Monsieur !

— Voilà un prénom très bien inspiré ! Je pars pour Chicago demain ou après-demain, Cole, repoussez mes rendez-vous ! Affrétez Air Force One et remplacez le prochain vol régulier pour Chicago par le mien, embarquez soixante-dix passagers qui voulaient s'y rendre, je leur offre le voyage avec moi.

— Monsieur ? Vous voulez emmener des passagers d'un vol régulier dans votre avion ? s'étonne l'assistant.

— Oui, c'est une idée de Tris Prior : il faut protéger l'environnement et rentabiliser les vols. Le carburant au méthane coûte cher, il faut le consommer avec modération ! Je dois donner l'exemple !

— Monsieur, votre service de sécurité…

— … s'adaptera ! Voulez-vous m'accompagner, Cole ?

— Volontiers, Monsieur, mais…

— Alors parfait, prévenez Reyes et Couplan à Chicago que j'arrive, dès que vous aurez fait le nécessaire !

— Oui, Monsieur, ce sera fait. Mais, excusez-moi Monsieur le Président, ce n'était pas la seule nouvelle que je vous apportais…

— Ah ! Une autre nouvelle ? Bonne aussi ?

— Encore meilleure je pense, Monsieur…

* * *

A la fin de sa grossesse, Tris, fatiguée, a demandé un rocking chair. S'y asseoir pour se reposer en se laissant bercer par le mouvement, puis maintenant pour allaiter, la détend. En moins de deux jours après sa demande, un bricoleur a transformé une loveuse en rotin en berceau géant pour Tris, monté sur deux pieds en bois, taillés en arc de cercle parallèles. Tobias, attendri, retrouvait souvent sa femme et son globe abdominal rebondi, assoupie dans ce fauteuil en rentrant à leur domicile de l'orphelinat.

Revenue de l'hôpital depuis deux jours, Tris savoure le confort de son siège et la quiétude de son logement, après l'agitation du centre hospitalier. Malgré les protestations des médecins, elle n'aurait pas voulu rester une journée de plus à la maternité. Comme toujours, l'ennui de l'inaction ne pouvait pas lui convenir. Aucun praticien n'a pu gagner à affronter son inépuisable volonté et son farouche entêtement.

Appuyée sur le creux du bras gauche replié de sa mère, la petite bouille ronde de Hope affiche une parfaite félicité. Ses cheveux noirs présentent quelques épis qu'Edith, la veille lors de sa visite avec ses parents, aurait bien arrachés à sa cousine pour jouer, de ses petits doigts potelés et maladroits. Les sourcils de Hope, en forme d'arc-en-ciel, sombres comme ses cheveux, forment une demi-auréole qui surplombe ses yeux pour l'instant clos. Son bras pend, dans une position de détente et de relâchement absolus, à l'extérieur du giron de Tris. La jeune maman a autorisé un petit rayon de soleil à faire luire les minuscules duvets qui recouvrent encore ses tempes. Tobias, ému, à genoux devant le fauteuil où s'est installée son épouse, effleure du revers de l'index la joue de sa petite fille, rosie par l'effort de la succion. Repue, elle s'est endormie sur le sein de sa mère. La caresse de son père la fait sourire aux anges. Tris et Tobias étouffent un petit rire émerveillé, pour ne pas réveiller leur bébé.

— Comment fais-tu pour fournir tout ce lait dans une poitrine si menue, s'étonne Tobias, en pamoison devant son épouse.

Tris rit doucement.

— Le lait ne se stocke pas, il est fabriqué au fur et à mesure !

Tobias prend dans sa gigantesque main, les doigts minuscules, fripés et roses de sa toute petite fille pour déposer un baiser sur chacun de ses doigts de Lilliputien. Tris, les larmes aux yeux, voit son homme, si viril, si puissant, si grand, à genoux devant le miracle de sa vie, écrasé par le simple amour qu'il voue à leur bébé.

— Je vais coucher Hope ? Et je reviens après, propose le jeune papa en dévorant des yeux la mère et l'enfant.

Tris acquiesce avec reconnaissance. La petite fille, malgré son petit gabarit de nouveau-né venu prématurément au monde, pèse sur son bras, qu'elle commençait à sentir s'engourdir contre le coussin posé sur le bord du fauteuil. D'autant qu'il était difficile dans cette position, pour la jeune maman de bouger.

Tris remercie le ciel de lui avoir, dans toute la lignée des Prior, réservé la plus belle et douce, la plus heureuse des missions, des destinées : donner la vie. Et quelle vie…

Installée sur le bras droit de Tris, la petite Victoria, en tous points identiques à sa sœur Hope, termine elle aussi son repas, suspendue au sein droit de sa mère.

* * *

Le Président, intrigué, se demande pourquoi son collaborateur s'est interrompu avant de livrer la seconde information qu'il est venu lui apporter.

— Monsieur le Président, Tris Prior a également donné naissance quelques minutes plus tard à une seconde petite fille, qu'elle a prénommée Victoria.

Le Président, sidéré, se redresse derrière son bureau en prenant appui sur ses mains.

— Des jumelles ? s'écrie-t-il. Vous êtes sûr ? C'est incroyable ! Aucune ville n'a signalé la naissance de jumeaux depuis plus de deux siècles aux Etats-Unis !

Abasourdi, l'homme d'Etat prend quelques secondes pour intégrer l'information, puis se rassoit lentement dans son siège, les épaules chargées de la nouvelle stupéfiante.

Les rapports de Matthew Sanders, prometteurs, s'annoncent donc, sans équivoque, porteurs du plus grand espoir de la génétique humaine depuis deux cents ans. Les gènes humains, en voie de guérison grâce, notamment, aux travaux menés sur la Divergence à Chicago, permettent enfin l'éclosion de l'espoir, et de la victoire de l'Homme sur ses propres dérives. La lignée des descendants d'Edith Prior a tenu toutes ses promesses. Tous les sacrifices consentis trouvent enfin leur aboutissement. Une gamine de vingt-deux ans, née dans un laboratoire, épaisse comme une feuille de papier, a accouché du monde, bénie par le descendant de la lignée des Easton, la plus courageuse de la planète.

Victoria et Hope Prior, premières jumelles nées depuis la Grande Paix au moins, ouvrent la voie sur l'avenir d'une nouvelle page de l'Histoire de l'Humanité.

Le Président cligne des yeux pour refouler les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux.

FIN

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, positivement comme négativement, je ne demande qu'à progresser. A la demande de certains de mes proches, j'ai fait imprimer cette histoire sur papier, format livre. Il est parfaitement clair que je n'ai aucun droit d'en tirer bénéfice et que tous les droits appartiennent à Veronica Roth, propriétaire de "Divergente". Mon livre sera donc introuvable dans le commerce. Pour d'éventuels renseignements, me contacter sur ma page facebook : Nara Auteur

Merci à tous de votre fidélité !


End file.
